new life and a new adventure and new love
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: i had to do some editing, but this is the final copy, enjoy! summary is in the first chapter, there might be a sequel to this story,
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_

_The girls of desteny_

* * *

_Bella was on her was to school early since she got up before everyone else dose so Bella thought back on the past year or so, since charle and ranee got killed by Victoria she got sent off to Japan to her cousin kagome house, and found out she was had miko powers, so kagome and took her to the sengoku gidi, Bella told kagome everything about how Edward left her in the woods and told her that she was just a play thing and a weak human and she was useless and not wanted and so sesshomaru took her under his wing and did a blood bond with her for hearing what she has said, _

_until the day came that they had to face naraku they fighted day and night, sango went to go killed her brother, but miroku got killed by being cought off guard seeing his love die in front of him and a tenical stab him threw the heart, kagome died with inuyasha protecting each other, sesshomaru died in a rage seeing rin being killed, _

_she was the only one left she shot a arrow with all the power she has left and purified nuraku once he was dead Bella fell to her knee's, the whole shikon no tama in front of her midarko saying she was her reincarnation and Bella was the true protector of the shikon after that was said and done Bella gave proper barrial to her friend and her cousin and to the brother's swords with her, she climbed out of the well in there time to see victor killing kagome family her aunt her little cousin and her and kagome grandpa was already dead and now her aunt was Bella grabbed her bows and arrows and shot Victoria right in the chest and purifyed her she was no more and he was with her last family the yuki's with a Heavy *sigh*,_

_As for for school life, she missed forks high with anglina and the others and jake, since she got finally settle in here and transfers Into the same school her cousin miaka go to, she met yui they came fast fast friends, miaka still the same as she known her sleeping in class dreaming of food, and often getting scolded by her teachers but her grades Barley pass her classes, but yui though her grades are and the same level it was nice to have someone at the same level that's not immortal, every since I moved in with miaka her and yui and I became almost inseparable._

* * *

Bella could hear the chattering in the room when she got to school, She hear the chair being pulled out and can tell it was yui, so Bella just went into class to greet her friend and her cousin they got here before her she must been in her memories to long again,

"Hey Bella!" "How are you this morning?" Yui greeted cheerfully Bella turned around and greeted yui fully and smile,

"Hi yui what's up?"

"I just wondered if you could come to the national library after school later after school?" Bella blinked a few times before smiling again,

"Sure I need to go there anyways to get a book I want to read that came out," "Anyways what about miaka?" "Isn't she coming?" Just as those words miaka came rushing through the doors and face planted the floor,

"Ah," "thank kami I thought I was going to be late again," "whew," she made her way to the seat by her cousin Bella and said,

"why didn't you wake me up?" "I tried," "you just said," "yes I want some more pork buns each time," "I even pored cold water on you!"

"It's ok Bella good morning guys!" Miaka flopped down and let a huge breath and

"then and begin mumbling about pain in the butt brother's being pain in the butt," Bella just giggle she knew he would go in her room and drag her out, miaka still grumbling about not eating breakfast, yui and Bella just sweat drop at that comment miaka being miaka, shaking there heads, Bella beside to mischief the Cullen's rubbed off of her she sighed sadly at the memory, Bella asked,

"yui so do you want to go the the national library after school" yui catching on,

"yes I do," load enough for miaka to hear, load and clear, They just loved teasing her, even things she has no clue about,

"Ne," "should we invite miaka to go with us after school?" Yui smirked playing along,

"I don't know yui maybe she has better things than chill with her cool cousin and her best friend," miaka already took the bait and started begging them and gave them her puppy dog eyes,

"I wanna go, I wanna go I wanna go," "I want to go with you guys!" Unknown to miaka the teach was already in the room and was staring at her, Bella and yui was trying to stifle there laughter and keep a strait face which was almost impossible since miaka look so stupid, miaka, was now desperate, was waving her arms around untill she hit the... Teacher, Bella's eyes widen and had a kuzo look on her face,

**"MIAKA YUKI!"** Go in the hallway and hold that pose! Bella and yui couldn't stop laughing at miakas expense,

* * *

The day went by slowly soon it would be time for the to be off to go to the library,

Miaka plopped into her chair rolling her shoulders, trying get the kinks out from holding the her pose in the hallway, a giggling Bella approached her cousin and layer a hand in her shoulder,

"Come on miaka let's go where going to the national library," "yui getting cranky," yui yelled acrossed the room

**"no I'm now!," **Miaka look at Bella them her best friend and then looked and them both agree and crossed her arms and huffed,

"Mou, you guys always tease me. Why do you do that?" "And in class to!" Miaka asked irritated,

"Let," "me guess it's amuses me my dear cousin," "now come along we dont have all day to mope around," ignoring her cousin protest, Bella dragged miaka out of the room to meet up with yui,

yui let out a stress *sigh* at the sight of miaka, went on walking in the direction of the train station. The two of them fallowed with smiled on there faces, they know when yui did her fake irritation with them,

"besides," "it was nice to see her like that," "for miaka," "it was payback for the joke they pulled they pulled on her," "that always did that to each other," "miaka and yui would pick on each other and Bella would be in the middle to be the neutral one." Reaching the train station, that all talked about what high school to go to even Bella since she had to go to junior high again in this country,

"So miaka what's school are you gonna go to?" Ask Bella, miaka thought about it for awhile,

"I'm gonna go to jonan academy!" Bella was shocked at her cousin answer,

"jonan academy she has her work cut out to bet in there," "they take the people with high IQ," "and the bests grades," "now she has enough time to study," "Bella planing to get in," "but miaka it's questionable Are you sure you can pass that exam I know you mom been wanting you to go but can you? Yui and I are going there to,

"Mou," "why dose people always ask me That question?" "when I say that I want to go to jonan?" "They always compare me to the both of you!" "Yui, why is that?" Yui look over her shoulder and simply stated,

"It's because where geniuses and your a simpleton," Bella giggled at her cousin's expected reaction Hurt by the answer miaka just humphed and stopped her foot,

"Are you guys really my friend's and family?"

"What do you think?" Bella countered with a vary jasper like smirk, sighing in defeated manner, miaka perked up and beamed at both them,

"Ok, ok, I'll admit it you guys are the most intelligent people I know!"

"We know we are," yui and Bella stated at the same time as it was the most logical this in the world, and it was Bella brown eye's sparkled in amusement,

_"she love her cousin and yui is like a sister," "after the break up with Edward and the lost of his family," "and the other family member's and the member's of the sengoku period," "it's like a a breath of fresh air," "but if she see Edward he going to be I'm world of pain," "but she will do everything in her power to protect her cousin miaka the rest of her family and yui," "but she also do anything to make fun of them to the Cullen's did really rub off on her,"_

"Everybody you know is way smarter than you miaka," all three of them laughed as they got on the train as they waited for a few minutes to get off on the right spot to walk to the national library.. As they walked towards the enormous building miaka being miaka commented,

"Wow!" "Is the library that... National?" Shaking there heads at here stupidity,

bella and yui just walked towards the entrances not bothering to wait for miaka since she is in miaka land right now, as the reached the inside she felt a strange aura coming from inside and narrowed her eyes, Miaka came out of miaka land realizing that she was left behind, ran inside,

**"Hey wait up guys it was a joke!"** Miaka shouted,

**"maybe not a good one,!" "but wait up!"** Miaka now inside heard yui,

"I'm only going to rutim this I won't be long,"

it's only been a few minutes and she already board, miaka decided that she was hungry and luck was on her side, "the library has vending machines!" Walking up to one she noticed her cousin Bella next to the one she at and asked,

"Do you want anything?" "Bella said no thank you and remained still," "she had a

strange feeling ever entering the library and it just getting stronger," _"ever becoming the shikon no tama guardian and a half demon," "this is the second time it reacted other than the victoria issue the shikon reacting strongly led her hear before disappearing," "her quest on finding the book that came out has came to a halt until a later time."_

miaka pulled a coin out of her pocket before dropping it accidentally dropped it on the floor, leavening her bag on the ground for a second to bend down to get it the coin, then she heard a flapping noise behind her, turning around just in time to see a bright red bird before it was gone,

shaking her head she looked to see where Bella was leaning against the wall to ask if there really if there was a bird there or was it her imagination, but her cousin was gone, too, running down the hallway. Curious she fallowed down the hall that Bella ran Down to a _"room that said civilians keep out,"_ for Bella's sake she would go In the old dusty room, she open the door carefully to find her cousin looking for something.

"Bella what you doing?" Bella ignored miaka question and slowly neared her cousin as if something bad is going to happen. Miaka was starting to freak out due to Bella behavior, when the door open again, miaka jumped and looked behind her and it was only to see a confused yui.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Bella was still scanning the area since the feeling came even stronger since they came in this room,

miaka started to explain about a bird being in the library and that Bella ran in to this room urgently searching for something. Yui just said it was a ridiculous notion that there would be birds in the national library. Bella shushed them, it was quiet for awhile until,

**"THUD"**

A book fell to the ground and Bella neared it cautiously, the other two behind her, Lifting the book up and leafed through it, miaka also looked and said,

"Hey!" "That's a ancient chinese book," then yui and Bella started reading,

_"The universe of the four gods,"_

"I didn't know you guys could read ancient Chinese," yui and Bella just sweat dropped and *sighed,* miaka showed them that only she didn't even study in there classes, then what else is new even if she was immortal she probably be the same,what's new in the world that we call miaka, ignoring miaka they continued to read about a girl who made her dreams come true single handedly and who was able to grant her wishes, they also read that this book is a incarnation and the moment the first page is turned,

Miaka and yui looked at each other what it meant while Bella's attention remained focused on the book as if memorizing the text, then suddenly a bright red light engulfed the three and they saw the red Phoenix that miaka and Bella saw in the the library, they where going threw a vortex with.. Star's.. They where going threw time and space maybe another universe in Bella's case and life if maybe is,

* * *

Bella and the others found there selves in a desert environment

"Where are we?" Ask miaka , as she looked around,

"Ancient china," Bella told her cousin, Bella felt around for the shikon and let a breath she didn't know she was holding grateful it still there, yui and miaka looked at Bella with a questioningly

"Ancient... China?" Yui asked not believing what her friend just said. Bella just rolled her eyes at there clueless expressions, but then again there new to this type of thing unlike her and kagome they where no strangers her with vampire's then kagome to the world of demon's and then finding out she a reincarnation of a great priestess after kagome pasted and the true protected of the shikon no tama and becomeing a half demon through a blood bond, then again vampire ex baka boyfriend *sigh* so she couldn't blame them in the least there still newbies to this type of thing, sighing she explained her earlier statement,

"The book was written in ancient chinese right," "it means we've been transported into the world of the book,"

"How can you Remain calm through all this!" Cried Miaka, miaka and yui was weirded out by all of this but why is bella way to damn calm,

"It won't do us any good to panic," Bella was almost tempted to tell them all her life experiences but Bella wish to refrain to cause them more panic more than originally already are, in the mean time she looked for anytime *sign* of civilization,yui , wide eyed moved close to miaka to elbow her on the head,

"Hey," "dose this hurt?" Miaka countered with a powerful punch sending yui flying,

**"Yes it dose now cut it out!"** Yui standing up rubbing her head and said

"Ow," "it hurts to much to be a dream," Bella turn around with a serious look on her face, she was serious this time.

"This so no dream!" "Get a..." Bella's eyes widened,

Miaka and yui where surrounded by a group of men, 20 or so of them, and yui was being held around the neck by one of them, miaka asked stupidly,

"Are you guys ancient Chinese acrobats?" Bella and yui sweat dropped and her stupidity, the leader must not have much of a sense of humor since he blew up,

"Where not acrobats,girl!" "Where human slave traders!" "And you and your friend's are coming with us," "just with you clothing will get us a fair price."

"Hey boss do we have to sell the brown wavy hair one?" Eyeing Bella with lust in his eyes, Bella tried hard not to gag he reminds her of mike newton, miaka only looked at them,

"Human... Slave?"

**"Miaka!"** Yui cried, "_this is no time for the girl to play stupid!"_

"Hurt them you will pay," Bella was now in front of miaka yui was on her right with the man behind her still holding her in place, miaka was I'm shock at her cousin,

_"Bella changed but a good change," "she not clumsy no more," "and more protective," "but what shocked miaka the most was the scary look on Bella face," "she normally sweet kind" "but now it's a new side of her that came out," _

Miaka snapped out of her thoughts and ran straight for the man who was holding her friend she elbow one man in the neck and head butted the other in the chin but there was to many of them that they threw her to the ground and grabbed her by the hair,

**"Hey!" "That hurts!"** Cried miaka, they just pulled harder and harder, yui tryed to go to miaka but her wrist got grabbed by another man,

Bella heard the whimpering of her cousin and her friend but couldn't see anything with the five ugly thugs blocking her view from anything, Bella's eyes narrowed and growled dangerously started to punch one in the gut then kick Another in there sweet spot, then she raised her foot and landed a round house kick on another on her brown skirt was flying up but she was way to busy increasing the numbers of those who attacking her, untill a guy grabbed her neck lifted her up and slammed her angst a dried up tree,she could hear the others laughing , she tried lifting her hand to pry the grimy hands off of her she losing her straight before her eye sight,

Then a hand grabbed the offenders and twisted it, Well this will be amusing, in a blink of an eye the people surrounded Bella was in there knees or unconscious, Bella coughed and composed herself then ran straight at the guys who was holding her cousin and her friend and kick them off of miaka and yui, miaka and yui watched the whole thing they where surprised by the whole thing well by two things, Bells can't kick some ass, and two why

dose the man who helped them have a glowing" ogre" kanji on his forehead? They watched as the guy and Bella defeated the remaining thugs, miaka was in awe at there gracefulness in battle bella not clumsy no more, Bella had a jasper like smirk on her face as she elbowed in the neck and kick a guy in the face,the boy who helped them had blueish black hair and blueish eyes, he was enjoying this as much as Bella is but as soon it was over they ran out of thugs,

Slightly panting, Bella nodded her thanks at the boy, miaka and yui ran straight for her and showered with questions like, "are you ok?" "How do you know how to do that?" "How can you stand your skirt flying up?"Bella laughed nervously and looked at the boy, not answering them, seeing that's there friend/cousin Wont be answering any questions anytime soon, they turned to the boy and thanked him,if it wasn't for him I would have force to use energy and I would have to explain more than I have to,

"Thank you sir,"

"Huh ," "I didn't do this for free," "you know," "now pay up," reaching out his hand motioning to pay him for his services, the three girls just blinked at him and not moving. The boy scratched the back of his head,

"Ah," "don't tell me I rescue penniless girl's for nadda," "ah," "well see ya later poor people," "walking away waving his hand," Bella sweat dropped and fell to her knees from exhaustion, miaka knelt down next to her and ask are you ok while fishing in her pocket for money,

Yui was raging and fuming, so she ran after the boy to knock some sense into him untill the bright light surrounded her again, she recognized the same light they saw from the library. Looking back to where here friends where she disappeared and was transported back to the library,

* * *

it was dusty and dark its still the same so it means that it was only been awhile. Yui ran threw the isles of book until found the ancient Chinese book, the universe of the four gods on the floor,she read through it and then realized everything that happened was real,

she continued to read about the two girls on a hay cart trying to find the boy who has the ogre symbol to tell him to return there friend,

* * *

_meanwhile In the book_

Bella and miaka was indeed taking a Hay ride to town While listing to murmurs

"who was looking at them."

"Who are those girls?"

"What strange cloths?"

"The brown curly hair one pretty.."

"Why and they looking at us like that?" Asked miaka folding her arms behind her head and looking at the town's people, Bella did the same this but with her eyes closed and then open the again and said in a hushed tones,

"Well dear cousin of mine," "it's because they haven't seen two modern school girl's from modern Japan and riding a hay cart in ancient china," sarcasm laced heavy miaka being miaka didn't noticed.

"Maybe," Bella was watching the passing scenery then noticed that they where in town until she spotted the boy wandering through the crowds,nudged miaka , bella jumped off the cart waiting for her cousin to do the same thing,after miaka got off they thanked the driver only looked at them confused and they ran off, miaka asked,

"What's wrong, Bella?" Bella just pulled her along through the crowd, and said,

"I found him, come on," miaka realizing what her friend just said so she quicken her past through the crowds,she was however was distracted by the liveliness of the towns people, the passing entertainment people the smell of steam buns and the rumbling of her stomach,

"I new I should eat breakfast," pulling along a protesting Bella, they came to the the stand that sold the steam buns and other food, miaka started drooling at the sight of the food Bella rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance and sighed.

"Hey miss," "stop drooling over the merchandise and purchase something!" Said the over joyful man selling the food, miaka nodded merrily, miaka pulled out some money and brought a pork bun and started gobbling it happily, Bella *sighed* and asked the man if he seen a Hansom boy with a occasional ogre symbol on his forehead .

"Ogre symbol eh?" "I don't know about that," "but there is a good look guy right here though!" The salesman pointed to himself and grined, he was old and ugly, Bella left with her cousin but not thanking salesman nicely, nice in this life time baldy,

The man shrugged and eyed the money he had been given,

"Hey," "what kind of money is this?" "Hey come back hey!" Bella *eeped* and ran with miaka, bella yelled back,

"It's Japan's money!" The both of them disappeared into the crowed, they continued to asked around about the boy but all they got was negative, miaka plopped down on a stack of boxes near the crowed and bella leaned on a stack of boxes next to her, they both *sighed,*

"What are we gonna do now?" Ask a exasperated miaka, Bella decided to remain quit and think, then a man with dirty yellow hair came up to them and said.

"Hello lady's," "I heard you where looking for someone," miaka perked up and looked at him,

"Really?" "Do you know him?"

"Yeah," "he a friend of mine," "why don't you come with me and I'll take you to him," he flashed them a smile and miaka has this stupid idea that he was hitting on her but was cut out of her day dream by Bella response.

"No thank you," "we'll fine him on our own sir," "thank you though," "come on miaka," she started to walk away miaka grabbed her cousins hand and said,

"What do you mean no," "if this guy said he knows the boy is," "then let's go with him it's be much quicker than looking for him our selves," "then we be able to fine yui," "faster as well," Bella looked at miaka and then the man then fallowed but never letting her guard down and keep a weary eye on this guy since her just lead then down a ally,

* * *

"The boy they where looking for was sitting at a tavern picking at his teeth with a tooth pick," he listen to the story's going around about the strangely dress girl's asking around about him, curious he got up and went over to the people who was talking about them,

"Excuse me?"

"What is it bro?"

"These girls you where talking about did they have another girl with then?"

"The man who sold them a bun said there where only two of them,"

"Oh thanks then," "I guess it wasn't them after all," he walked out of the tavern and *sigh*,

* * *

"Are you sure your friend here," asked a tentative miaka, Bella had her eyes closed expecting more thugs to show up soon,

Bella opened her brown eyes and looked at the man who brought them here, The man smirked and a few more thugs came out of the wall, they where snickering while circling the like hungry vultures, they eyed miaka before they settled on Bella, but Bella had a board look and a hand on her hip's, she counted them and ended up with 8,

"_great they travel in number," "this is so not my day letting out a stressful," "sigh," _Miaka scooted back a bit and made her way by Bella,

**"See," "I told you so miaka!"** Bella teased

"All ok I'm sorry," "now what do we do,"

"Hehehe," "these girls are dressed oddly thanx the regular girls said one of the thugs,"

"Yeah there clothes alone will get us a fair price," said the one who brought them here,

"But we should test the merchandise before hand though," said the one, as all eight of them advanced on the girls,

"Ne," "miaka where not in school so this won't be on your permanent record so i'm suggesting you to take care of this," "you did watch all those pro wrestling show's with me so you got this one dear cousin of mine," Bella told miaka and she went and leaned angst the near wall and *yawned*,

miaka smirked and removed her outer uniform and handed it to Bella, miaka raised her sleeve and showed 6 vaccination markings and then shouted different wrestling moves even the super kick and charging at the men, Some are amazed by the moves there not familiar with the kind of " martial arts" After bring them all down, miaka looked Bella with a huge smile,

"Hehehe," the brown wavy hair beauty did now smile back at miaka she just tossed her uniform back and nodded the direction of the thugs getting back up angry.

"Uh-oh," miaka backed up and stood next to Bella,

"Uh-oh," "that's right get behind me and don't do anything stupid,"

"Hey!" Bella gave her a look that shut her up, Bella was never angry at her and it's scary to be on her bad side. Getting behind her cousin like she was told, miaka was wondering what Bella was gonna do, Bella stared down at the men and they cowered In fear but quickly composed them selves and slowly advancing on her,

"kuzo," "how could you be so stupid?" "It would of been wise if you ran away," "now all of you are going to be hurt," Bella's voice was laced with seriousness that you would want to duck and cover, miaka was even frighten of her cousin but the hooligans where stupid,

"Why you!" "Come on men!" They where all coming at her when a pebble thrown at there leader, Bella was mildly surprised, it was the boy they where looking for, Eight men angst two girls, you call yourself men, he jumped down and stood next to bella,

"Protect miaka," the boy looked at her crazy untill Bella delivered a upper cut to the first thug that came near her, next she delivered a series of kick's then some head butt's then ele bow hits,taking out all seven of them,

she searched for the last one until she saw the last one being kicked in the faced by the boy, Nearing them, Bella lifted her hand to her neck to make sure the shikon still there, and she thankful that it was, looking at the boy who was helping miaka stand, bella asked ,

"Who are you?" The boy smiled at her

"Tamahome and you are?"

"I'm Bella and this is my cousin miaka," "the one with us before was yui," "have you seen her?" Before the boy could answer miaka interrupted,

"Bella!" "He took yui!" "We already know that so why are you exchanging pleasantries with him?" "He might be like those guys who keep attacking us," Bella look at her with a boared expression,

"Miaka how can he be our enemy?" "he came and same us two times in a row," "besides I told you that you shouldn't assume such things until we have such evidence," Bella turn back to Tamahome and nodded for him to continue, miaka sulked and huffed and crossed her arm's she hated when her cousin his right,

"No I thought she was with you," *sighing* Bella thanked him and leaned angst the wall thought she must been transported back to the library,

To be continued

i did some editing sorry guys,


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Meeting the empore_

* * *

The one who known as Tamahome was looking back and forth between miaka, who was pacing about, and Bella, who was leaning on the wall remaining silent,and miaka was starting to fret about the where abouts of yui and how they would get home,

Bella was also panicking, "_she didn't want to Endanger miaka here," "sure," "she can fight but she did have her limits," "besides she started to feel afraid something she haven't felt in a long time," "after all this isn't there world,"_ decide deciding that they'll be busy for awhile, Tamahome took this as his cue to leave with his hands in his pockets.

"Well then I'll be leaving the two of you then," "I hope you find your friend soon,"

"Wait," "Tamahome!" "You can't leave us now you have to help us find her!" Shouted miaka as she went in front of the young man, Tamahome just scoffed and said,

"Why should I?" "I don't even know who your looking for anyways," he side stepped her and continued on his way to town only to find the two fallowing him, miaka was running toward's him and Bella was simply walking calmly,

"But- but- you just said," miaka was cut off by Tamahome

"Sorry, I gotta go see ya!" Walking away before he heard sniffling from miaka, turning around and jumped slightly seeing miaka crying and a scary Bella glaring at him,

"What?" he asked the brown wavy haird girl,

"I didn't do anything!" With a guilty guilt creep in his gut as Bella stared him down,unknown to him bella was already plotting something to get him to help them,

_"sure she believed him that he didn't have yui," "she could smell he was not lying," "but that doesn't mean she going to let him go," "so they can wonder around here aimlessly around this town," "__she didn't even know what it called,"_

"That's it you didn't do anything period," "miaka's cring because you won't do anything," "and you call yourself a man," scoffed Bella,miaka was still whimpering tamahome became quiet, Bella knew she hit a nerve,

"You better shut up," "you don't have the right to say that," "a man gets paid for his services," "now pay up," "hand out motioning for money,"

"Money! Money! Money!" "Is that all you care about!" "Don't you care about two helpless girl's in a town they don't even know about!" * gasp* "maybe you sold yui to some slave traders!" Tears streamed down the face of miaka,

tamahome was panicking as the people close by started murdering about him, Bella was snickering inside as she watched the emotions play across the boys face,tamahome, however didn't give in immediately,

"Helpless!" "You girls are practically are fighter!" "Helpless is people is who can't do anything!" "And I'm no slave trader!" Bella stood up straighter and walked over to the boy,

"Yes we are practically are fighters," "but what good is that if we don't know what's going on in this place," "besides," "if you don't help us, i can get my dear cousin to start the human slave trader thing again," "_oh how she loves reverse psychology"_,

tamahome gulped before Bowing his head in defeat, while Bella had a smug look on her face, miaka clung to him and beamed, her tears where gone,tamahome *sighed* and gently pried her off his person,

"All right, all right," "no need to get mushy,"

"Aw," "is the young man shy," teased Bella as she giggled, miaka joined in after registering what her cousin had just said, tamahome blushed furiously and turned his head away,trying to hide from the giggling girls ,until there giggles died Down, Bella asked,

"Is there a store where I can buy some new clothes?" Tamahome and miaka looked at Bella as if it was the most stupidest thing they have every heard,

"What?" miaka yelled And grabbed Bella's shoulders and started shaking her.

"Are you insane?" "Why do you want to do that?" Miaka asked, "_she didn't want her cousin getting into trouble because of there foreign money like her," _Bella look at her and smiled,

"I have a feeling that I am going to be fighting more often and that be hard to do in a short uniform," "you know," a thought suddenly came to miaka,

"Oh right where didn't you learn how to fight anyways?" "and not be clumbsy no more?" "You never told us before?" "Besides you look like a expert fighter now?," tamahome nodded , he was also curious on how she learned how to fight like that since miaka not a good as a fighter as Bella is, they obviously don't teach that to everyone, where ever they came from, to think of it,

"Where are you guys from anyways?" "I'm sure I never seem your type of clothing around anywhere else before?," Bella panicked at miaka question but regained her composure after hearing tamahome inquiry, it gave her a excuse not to answer miaka back,

"Where not from anywhere near here," "anyway," "why don't we go deeper into town to find a place," "uh ," "if you don't me asking," "what this place called?" Miaka looked at tamahome, her question forgotten,

"Your in konan,"

"You mean the capital?" Tamahome nodded, Bella smiled at him in thanks, they had

"taken up I'm school too,"

Miaka glanced between, Bella and tamahome, "_they seem to like each other," "aha!" "I'll hook them up," "Yay!" "I get to play match maker,"_ already forming a plot inside miaka land, miaka didn't noticed that they where leaving her behind, Bella called out to her cousin ,

"Hey, miaka!" "Come along we don't need you getting lost," snapping her out of her little world, miaka skidded towards them and they continued to walk through town, Bella and miaka was in awe at all the shops and all the people seemed so nice,suddenly, they saw tons of guards pass by so they decided to get a closer look,

**"Come on!"** cried miaka in excitement,

**"Miaka wait!" "I don't think you should do that!"** Bella fallowed miaka through the crowed leaving tamahome to fallow to do the same thing, sighing,he wen in to the crowd and found Bella looking around frantically for miaka, nearing her, he asked,

"Well?" "Where is she?"

"That's what i would like to know myself." "Come on ," "maybe she over there," "she grabbed his hand and they went to the edge of the crowd, tamahome blushed at the contact but fallowed the girl in front of him, as they reached the edge of the crowed they saw miaka, they neared her, Bella *sighing* in relief,

"Miaka there you are," "why did you run off like that?"

"Oh nothing," "I just wanted to see a closer look," and shrugged off handedly

"I have to agree with her," tamahome spoke up, both of them looked at them curiously, wanting him to elaborate his statement, folding his arms behind his head he continued,

"I mean," "it's the parade for the emperors visit,"

"Emperor," "is he rich?" Asked miaka with a thoughtful look, Bella just nodded and look on at her cousins idiocy. Tamahome spoke, filled with longing,

"Of course he is," "ah," "I would do anything if I could get my hands on a jewel on his crown," Bella smiled at the young man, completely understanding the young man,

"So dose this mean you would willingly help us find yui if we get you a jewel off the emperor crown?" "Is the emperor nice?" Inquirer miaka, tamahome looked at her,

"I guess," "I never heard anything bad about him," "so maybe," "he is nice," miaka face brightened up and said,

"Okey!" "I'll do it!" "I'll get you a jewel from his crown and then you can help you find yui - chan!," "remember you promised!" In a flash miaka was gone and walking beside the fancy " carriage" , Bella and tamahome blinked in wonder before realizing what miaka is about to do,

**"Miaka! Don't! Bella cried out," **Miaka did not hear her and asked the emperor,

"Hey!" "Your the emperor right?" The man inside merely asked,

"Who are you?"

"I'm nobody," "say," "do you mind giving me one of your jewels from your crown?" "your the emperor," "your very rich," "I'm sure you can be afford to be generous," while she rambled on, miaka didn't notice the rock on the road and tripped on it,she tried regain balance by grabbing the nearest thing near her, witch was the cloth of the emperor ride, not succeeding, miaka ripped the cloth fell on her butt and stop the parade,

"Ow," mumbled the girl rubbing her backside, A guard can to her and pointed a spear at her neck,

"Your going to be punished for the attempted assault on the emperor!" Bella and tamahome nodded to each other, he handed her three smoke bomb's to throw, witch she did, to distract the guards that were now, ganging up on miaka, as the smoke was released, tamahome jumped in and grabbed miaka as they went in front of the group of coughing guards,

"What you do that for," scolded tamahome,miaka had tears well up in her eyes and started whimpering,

"I- didn't - want-to - force - you to help us find yui s- so I d-decided to repay you..." Tamahome eyes softened and looked at the girl,

"Alright I'll help you but I know of a way that you can repay me," miaka looked up at him, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, miaka cheeks burned and her eyes widened,

"Guys, this is no time to get all comfy," Bella standing in front of them and fighting off guard,s that came near her cousin and her friend, "_she will not allow them to get hurt," "not this time she will not let what happen to then like what happen to her other family and friends,"_suddenly , the shikon jewel released a bright pink light, more powerful than the red one that shot forth from miaka who was still I'm tamahome arms, Both of them disappeared,

* * *

miaka found herself floating outside the national library before going inside before finding yui reading the universe of the fourgods, miaka was filled with so much happiness that she couldn't stop calling out,

"Yui!" "I'm here!" "Yui!" "Look at me!" But yui did not seem to hear her, might get her attention but it was impossible, she tried to reach yui but got pulled back,once again pulled back into the book by the fiery red bird,

"Yui!"

* * *

The shikon transported Bella outside of a house, bella was wondering who's house it was until midarko said it was the cullens house in dannali they can't see us but this is something you need to see for you to move on to find you soul mate,

went into the house to find Edward was mated to Tanya right after he left me, "and the his family did't know about it all along." "It hurt that they did't know what he did and tried to do," "but she still has the yuki's ," then midarko said something else.

"the voltrori would adopted me as their own as well," but they had to go back to the world of the four gods now Bella thanked midariko and was teleported back in a flash of pink light,

* * *

Miaka opened her eyes to find herself once again in tamahome arms, looking around, she saw Bella lying on the ground with a pained expression on her face crying,

"Miaka... What was..?' Tamahome was to surprised to finish his sentence but miaka answered anyways,

"I don't know,"

* * *

"What is happening?" Asked the emperor, he heard the guards *gasp* and the crowds exclaim, his guard who was shielding himself from the blinding pink and red light answered him,

"Your majesty," "that girl has two more accomplices and just admitted a bright red light but there is Another," "a female with brown silky wavy hair had just released waves of powerful pink light! Both of them are disappearing!" Silently , the emperor muttered to himself,

"Could it be?" "But what of the other one?" After awhile, the people around them *gasped* again as the two Women came back, the emperor ordered for there arrest at once, doing as they were told, the guards circled tamahome and miaka and another group encircle the unconscious Bella,

* * *

Miaka awoke from a nightmare clinging to tamahome, an irritated tamahome at that,

"Will you let go now," jumping out of his grasp,miaka landed next to a thrashing Bella, worried about her cousin, she placed a hand on her head just to be startled by Bella sitting up abruptly, panting, bella looked around and noticed that they where In a cell guarded by one solder, putting a hand on her knee she spoke,

"So we been put in prison," Leaning angst the wall of the cell, Bella continued her hard breathing, as she looked at miaka and tamahome, miaka is no use because she keeps panicking about what happens to bella, tamahome rolled his eyes and sat next to Bella, bringing his hand up on bella forehead, he *hissed* and pulled away,

"Wow," "Bella your burning up," "what happened to you?" He asked, Bella shook her head,

"no I don't want to talk about it," "why don't we figure out how to escape,"

"Now what do we do?" Asked a despairing miaka, tamahome chuckled and said,

"Silly," "don't worry," "nothing going to happen,'' "i'd promise," "remember?" He poked her forehead gently, reminding her of then they heard a grumbling noise, and it was of all thing's miakas stomach, laughing nervously, she took a pair of gum stick and popped one into her mouth,

"Sorry," "I didn't eat breakfast today," The guard saw that and asked in a demanding tone,

"What did you put in your mouth?" Miaka neared the bars and pointed dumbly at her chewing mouth before blowing a huge bubble and exploding in her face,the guard was scared out of his pants and ran away, yelling,"**IT'S A** **MONSTER!"** All the way, while peeing his pants, he dropped the keys , witch were caught by tamahome,

"Hey ,kid great job!"

"Gee, you think?" Miaka asked happily while she face the boy, with gum still stuck to her face,

**"Yeaa- Aah!" "stay away from me!"** He screamed as he backed away from the girl, miaka rolled her eyes,

"Geez it's just gum," they didn't hear Bella let out a soft giggle and it was enough for them to perk up, after opening there cell, tamahome took Bella and draped her over one of his solders and led her out with miaka trailing right behind them,the three of them snuck through the palace to find a exit while trying to avoid the guards,

"Hey Bella, are you alright?" Whispered tamahome as the girl was sweating a lot more than before,

"I'm fine, just fine, focus on getting us out of here first," "then you worry about my health," not buying her statement,tamahome did as he was told and tried to get a exit,

miaka was behind them and thought, "_wow," "they must really get along by now," "I'm kinda jealous,"_

then they heard clanking boots and armor head there way, tamahome bumped into miaka a few times before getting inside a room and locking it, he laid Bella on the floor, he look up to only see something he only herd about, it was a golden statue of suzaku, miaka went next to him, curious at what he was staring at, looking in the same direction, miaka was in awe,

"That's the same bird that was in the book!" Miaka exclaimed under her breath as she continued to stare at the golden figure,tamahome did now hear what she said and told her what the bird meant,

"That is suzaku," "the god of this capital," "there are four gods that guard there capitals," "genbu of the north," "seiryuu of the east," "byakko of the west,'' "and then it's suzaku of the south," miaka *oh-eh* and nodded,

then they saw a bright light behind them, Bella was engulfed in the same pink light as before, the lightbecame to bright for them to bear then, just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, leaving a healthy and standing Bella in its wake, opening her deep brown eyes, Bella smiled and said,

"Arn't I a picture of great health," she said cheerfully,

"What happened to you?" "You where suddenly surrounded by pink light!" "I thought I was going to lose you," miaka waved her hands in the air frantically while as she spoke, Bella rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously,

"Sorry," "but I kinda don't want to answer that right now,"

"What! Why not!" "Aren't I your cousin?" Exclaimed miaka, Tamahome just stared at Bella, as he was suspecting something he was cut off from his thought's from some guards running by the room they where hiding in,motioning for them to keep quiet,he neared the door and listened,

Miaka started to smell something delicious and decided to *quietly* venture away from them in search of the delicious smelling dish,drooling, she sneaked off she came to a kitchen and decided to have her fill of scrumptious food,

Bella was the first to notice that her beloved cousin sneaked off she sighed to herself and decided to go look for her, she went through different doors but no miaka so she try Another one and ender herself outside of the building but still inside the palace grounds, looking around cautiously, she noticed that she was lost, _typical, just her luck to get lost to, and there was no people in utter surprise ,_ a beautiful man sitting on the building and could pass as a vampire, smiling at her,

* * *

"Your highness," "where waiting for your judgement on how to deal with the three prisoners," "but I humbly suggest you punish them by death," "after all," "they did perform assault on you majesty," 'and those females might be witches," stated one of the emperor advisers as he and the other three bowed in respect in the presents of the emperor,the emperor, however had no plans,

"No,'' "I will not sentence then to death," "have you through that they might be from Another world?" "And perhaps," "that one of the might be the suzaku no miko?" "do you want to know her purpose is or why her presents implys?" "as for the other female?" "I plan on finding out more on her purpose is and what she capable of as well," the advisers were shocked at the end of all of it not sure to agree but agreed the did,

* * *

Tamahome heard the last pair of boots go around the corner and with a sigh, he face with the girls that was with him, well at least we're with him,

"were are they?" Tamahome panicked as he searched around the room for his companions, Going out the door,he found himself wondering the hallways, he sneaked his way around, avoiding the guards as he went,he was determined to find the girls but at his rate it will take forever, he rounded the corner just in time to see miaka just coming out of the kitchens looking satisfied patting her full stomach,

He quickly dashed and covered her mouth from behind and dragged her to the other side of the wall,not knowing who held her was she bit his hand,hard, her teeth in deep a trail of blood going down from a miniature wound,stifling a cry of pain, tamahome felt his eyes well up with tears as he cradle his hand, miaka apologized over and over again and also blaming him for also sneaking up on her,

Rolling his eyes, tamahome lead her behind the building where the guards where not patrolling, he told her to keep quit so they can find a way out,

"What, aren't we going to find Bella?" Exclaimed miaka while glaring at the boy,

"We can't get risked being caught again," "besides," "that girl is crafty enough to survive this place for a day trust me," "I'll try too look for her tomorrow," "now come on!" He whispered frantically and they went to building to building,

"No!" "I won't leave with out Bella and that's final!" "If you won't help me find her now then I won't approve of you," she stated before crossing her arms, tamahome just looked at her and blinked

"What did you just say?" "Not approve of me?"

"Yes," "I won't approve of you having a relationship with Bella if you leave her now!" "Tamahome was beyond confused," "what was this stupid girl thinking?" "What makes you this I want a relationship with her?"

"The way you look at each other and smile at each other," "of course!" "You like," "right!" Miaka said it as the most obvious thing in the world, tamahome *sighed* exasperatedly,

"I don't like her like that," "I only respect her and see her as a friend," "I don't see myself liking her that way," "idiot," "but all right I'll help you find her," "only because she find friend and your relative," "and too I promised that nothing bad will happen to the both of you,"

"When did you promised that?" Miaka asked, while letting him carry her, tamahome stoped for a moment and flicked her forehead, miaka blushed, remembering the kiss,them they were off on there search for Bella,

* * *

The beautiful man pointed gracefully the way she came, Bella could imagine him sparkling in sheer beauty, shaking her head lightly, she approached him,

"Excuse me?" "Who are you?" Bella asked politely, the man smiled with kind eyes they where golden mixed with hazel they reminded her of the Cullen's and inuyasha and sesshomaru,

"You seem to be calm in a presence of a stranger," his voice was so Enchanting that she could have anyone under his command, bella, how ever wasn't anyone she remained melodious voice, she shrugged and said,

"So do you," "not to mention," "you haven't called security and yet you must be up to something," "but before that," "I would like to know your name please," the man was surprised to say the least, he didn't think this girl would figure him out so quickly, chuckling in amusement, he replied,

"My name is hotohori," "but i'm sometimes not called that," "so are you the one they are looking for?" He stood up and walked over to Bella, who seemed to be mesmerized by him, when in truth she was studying him, Bella thought that this man graceful movement where like the Cullen's and any other vampire like them and sesshomaru wow was that man graceful *sigh,*

"Probably," "I'm Bella swan," she smiled up at him since he was now towering over her, she gave one of her genuine smiles that could warm anyone's heart,

"You look like a girl," "your know that?" Inquired Bella and she raised a eyebrow at him,he chuckled again and and leaned down to her,

"I do," he was trying to see if she would fall for him like most woman do when they come in his contact with, she turn her back on him and walked away slightly before turning around again with a annoyed look, apparently, this girl wasn't what he expected, in amusement he smiled a true smile and them looked back at the girl who was also smiling,then,

"Bella," miaka can running towards her cousin and grabbed her in heart throbbing embrace, knocking them both to the ground,

hotohori watched as miaka scolded her cousin about wondering off, and she couldn't lose her cousin, while flailing her arms around,

Bella scolded back, saying she shoulded of wonder off in the first place, then she wouldn't have to go find her, like she always has to do and with a huge *sigh*,

tamahome neared Bella after miaka finished her rant, bella giggling at her defeated cousin, he told her how hard it was to find her and both of them where hopeless she was, until they made a joke " nope just miaka the hopeless one" hahahahaha, miaka glared in good fun,then a group of men came and ruin there fun,

"Halt!" Nearing the three,they threw miaka to the ground and threatened to kill her till his sword is broken in two, he looked at the person who did it and saw a enraged Bella with half of his sword in her bear hand and pink light swirling around her as she stepped in front of miaka,stepping back, the solider tried calling for his men but he saw them being taken down by tamahome, his ' ogre' symbol glowing brightly once again, the golden hazel eyes widened once again when he recognized the symbol,

**"Enough!"** Cried hotohori, he did not want no one else to get hurt than already were, the solders immediately bowed and said,

"Your majesty," tamahome looked around him at the guards and realized that this man was the emperor he to bowed, miaka looked at those who bowed, miaka looked at those who bowed before,

"But your a woman," "it's impossible for you to be a man," "right?" They all ignored her, Bella looked at him with slightly widen eyes,

"So that's who you are," "i see," "that's why you moved so gracefully," her head was about to be pounded by tamahome as he gritted out,

"Bow baka," Bella side-stepped and looked at hotohori once more and grinned widely,

"Indeed," as his answer, has Bella nodded in satisfied look on her face, hotohori turned to his guard's and told them in a stern voice,

"You shall not touch these three unless I say so!" "am I understood?"

"The guard's let out a load, yes sir!" Before they left them, tamahome was shocked and them glade to see them leave and then turned turned back to the three other people that were with him, hotohori turned to miaka and asked,

"Are you the one who emitted the red light?" Miaka nodded mutely and hotohori smiled,turning back to Bella and asked the same thing,

"Are you the one who admitted the pink light that my men saw," and Bella answered simply,

"Yes," hotohori eyed her in wonder, his eyes held a question but not sure if he should ask but Bella beat him to it with a smirk she said,

"I'm the shikon no tama miko"

To be continued,


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_The truth and making new friends_

* * *

"How is that possible!" Asked the emperor, he stared intently at the girl,

tamahome just open and closed his mouth in supreme shock and imitated a fish,Miaka was still clueless as always and asked,

"What dose that mean?" Hotohori regained his composure and explained, not even removing his eyes from the brown wavy haired woman who is just as curious, "_it seems she dose not know the enormity of her status,"_

"There was another legend, beside the our four gods," "there was Another," "But that god was unlike the others this god had four souls," "and unlike the other gods," "it was trapped in to jewel forever wage battle between demons," "many has tried to purify it completely," "Three has succeeded," "the first one got killed for a evil hanyou tricked her and her lover into harming into each other," "the second one was a girl was born 50 years later," "appeared to found the jewel with in her and shattered it she traveled the lands," "until the third one came along," "which was the most powerful of them all," "she came from the same time period as the other priestess," "The two priestess fighted the evil hanyou together but at great loss the second prestess died," "so the last priestess found out that she was the reincarnation of the creator of the jewel and the true protector of the jewel," "So the girl was destined To have hardships and trial's that to surpass the other priestesses," "and that she was to face it alone," "she is granted one wish as the others have three," "she had vanished and never was seen again," "suzaku was said that he vowed that he would find this god and bring her here and with her chosen prestess to help save his people,"

hotohori saw miaka trying to process the information from the corner of his eye, but his full attention was on Bella who seem deep in thought with as her face held a blank look,

_"So the shikon was the fifth god of this world and never have reached world until now," "and the jewel is a girl," "and it's that's obvious that Bella is the priestess," "So dose that mean she finished what was asked of her in sengoku jidi," "she was meant to be here to serve a god of the jewel and suzaku as well?" "And the people of this universe?" "Could Bella get a decent break in her life?" "Dose that mean... Dose...that... Mean, arrrrrraagg,"_ Bella could feel a headache coming,

_"so in short," "Bella duty was not finished!" "That's what the jewel meant reacting that concerns suzaku and midariko's veg answers, *sighing,* "suzakus lingering power must of called her and," _she snapped out of her thoughts when miaka asked,

"So is Bella really the priestess of this jewel?" Tamahome thought for awhile,

"Where's the proof?" "_He doubting that this girl is the priestess of that legend," "That legend said to be lost and only was passed down to the royal family members," "but then again," "he knew about it," "still," "he was still tentative to accept it," "Bella was worried for awhile then *sighed* and answered just the same,"_

"All right, all right," "here's your proof," Bella pull the jewel that hanged around her neck witch glowed light, pink light at her touch, she even made a glowing bow which glowed pink out of the power of her miko energy,tamahome eyes widen,

"so it's true?"

"But how?" "That's only a legend and Bella only 17," "_asked miaka, is it me or is it miaka coming more observant,"_ Bella *sighed* sadly and looked up to the faces of the three curious people waiting for an answer, knowing she was defeated and knowing the voltrori won't get at her here so,

Bella told them everything from vampires what happen with James and Victoria's revenge, how Edward broke up with her and what he said, Edward wasn't really In love with her, she left out what he tried to do, and how Victoria killed her father and mother,

and then that's how she ended up with kagome there other cousin, she and miroku trained her and so on, and sesshomaru trained and did a blood adoption to make her a half demon with full blood demon powers, after hearing what happen,

Bella told them how the final battle went down how kagome died with inuyasha protecting each other and sango died by her brother miroku died by naraku, then Bella told them how she fired a huge burst of rage in her arrow and purify nuraku and that's how it ended,

and she told them how midariko told her that she was her reincarnation and that she was the true protector of the jewel, Bella told them how victoria killed kagomes family when she came out of the well he poor aunt and little cousin and she purifyed victora and ended up with the yuki's her last remaining but she had enough money for her own apartment next to miakas she has money to last her for the rest of her life so here she is now,

after revealing her secret and telling miaka how our other family really passed away,miaka looked at her like she was some kind of super hero, tamahome and hotohori at what she has accomplished after his majesty regained his bearings, he smiled and said,

"Very well then," "I must ask you to attend a proclamation regarding you

appearance," "after all," "your story has been passed down through generations," "it is almost as famous as the four gods," at Bella tentative nod, he turned to miaka and said,

"And you," "must be the suzaku no miko," miaka just looked at him stupidly

"Eh?"

* * *

Hotohori smiled again and led them back into the palace and into the throne room,the three of them where amazed by the extravagance of the palace,

hotohori had changed his clothes and put up his hair, and called for a audience of his advisers and all of the council members and courtiers to witness this faithful day,_"first," "he had to apologize for not saying who he was from the beginning," "then to see if miaka would be the priestess of suzaku," "then he have to ask if Bella will help save there nation,"_ he faced the three bowing before him and stated,

* * *

"I'm sorry for deceiving you," "but I had to make sure you where the ones we where waiting for," "but we wasn't expecting the shikon miko will appear before us," "but as it is we require both of your help," "will you do it?" Bella did not hesitate before miaka did,

"What could I do to help?" "I mean," "Bella is powerful already but I-," Bella cut her off

"Do you even know why we got here in the first place?" "suzaku appeared because of

you," miaka huffed annoyed at what her cousin told her,

"So your blaming me!" Bella shook her head and said,

"No!" "Stupid cousin of mine!" "I mean he appeared and called you," "it just so happens

that I was with you and he decided I tag along," "but his main target is you," "besides you created the red light and it enabled you to go," "wherever you did," "weren't you," "that should be proof enough," Miaka looked unconvinced but pondered the idea, hotohori decided to give her a boost and said gently,

"When you become the priestess of suzaku," "you shall have the power to grant

yourself three wishes," "that what all it took for miaka to go into miaka land,"

"Really?" "That's means I could wish for a body like a super model so all the boys would drool at my feet," "or can I wish to be the toughest Girl pro wrestling champion," "and I can wish to have food anytime I wish for it!" "Oh," "and of course to wish to be super smart to pass jonan entrance exams," saying that with a bored expression,

"Miaka," Bella said warningly,

"honestly," "have some respect for the situation will you," miaka scratched her head nervously, tamahome rolled his eyes but a small smile appeared on his face,

"Those are petty wishes and are no significance," "but yes," "as long as you gathermthe seven warriors of suzaku," just as those words left his mouth, miaka perked up and shouted,

"I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it!" "I'll be your priestess of suzaku!" Bella and tamahome only sweat dropped and shook there heads in exasperated manner, hotohori smiled and declared,

"Let it be known that the priestess of suzaku and the shikon no tama miko," "the

saviors of our empire have appeared!" "They have already have pledged themselves to us," "now the courtiers and the members of the council must do the same!" As a door open behind them to reveal numerous of people bowing down the the two girls, Bella and miaka we're both flabbergasted as the men said in unison,

"We pledge out allegiance to the priestess of suzaku and the priestess of the shikon no tama!" "Please bestow your wise council and save our great nation!" "the to cousins looked at each other and said," "Oh boy,"

* * *

_The fallowing day_

Bella, miaka and tamahome where allowed by the emperor to stay in the palace, right now, miaka is supposed to be waking up, and tamahome was sent by Bella to look after her dear cousin let him dear with waking her you, of course she had to pay him she gave him a key chain that happen to be in her uniform pocket and a few pieces of candy, too, as for Bella herself,she was wondering the halls until she came across a room that she hasn't seen before,as curious as ever,

Bella open the door quietly only to see the emperor and his advisers,deciding to see what's going on, she snuck in quietly and leaned on a pillar in a corner in his room as the emperor looked at himself in the mirror,he was examining his face at every angle and it made Bella wonder what was going through his mind, his advisers were looking at him intently,as if waiting for him to say something important, When,

"I'm so beautiful," "it scares me," "the advisers where either shooting this way and that or either sweat-dropping at his majesty's declaration," then they heard a giggle from the corner as they saw Bella clutching her sides as she busted out into a full on laughter,tears started to form into her eyes as she tried to compose herself, hotohori raised a eyebrow in amusement, after awhile, Bella Calmed down enough to speak,

"Is that all you can think about?" "I can't Believe it I thought vampires where bad," giggling a little more, as she was calming herself down, the emperor had ordered his advisers to leave the room so he could focus on the girl in the room who was smiling at him,

"That was the first time I laughed so hard in a good two years," "I thank you,"

"Really?" Asked the emperor, Bella just smiled at him,

"Ever since everything's that has happen," "I rarely laugh like that in a long Time I kinda of missed it," he smiled a shook his head at her,

"And why is that?"

"Well I kind of lost people that where close to me," "and my heart," Bella voice faltered as she remember the deaths of her family and friends and how Edward ripped out her heart,

"I see," "it must of been heard," "to lose you family and friends together," "but you still have miaka though,"

"You have no idea," Bella wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the same sadness When she lost her family her friends he ice nekko kit and her lost heart ,hotohori stood up and nodded, understanding her loneliness and sadness and realized there more but won't make her tell,"

Bella who was to preoccupied At the moment to notice that hotohori neared her slowly until she enveloped her in a comforting hug,She was shocked but she returned the hug gratefully, he was so warm,

Then a big ***thud*** was heard, breaking apart slightly, they saw a familiar girl with two buns on her head face planted on the floor,Then tamahome fallowed after miaka,

miaka laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, after shacking his head at the girl,tamahome looked to see Bella's head resting on hotohori chest and hotohori hand wrapped around her waist,

"Uh," "I see both of you are uh," "well come back later," said tamahome as he was about to drag miaka out of the room but was stopped by Bella pulling the back of his hair he yelped in pain, tamahome was in pain as Bella pulled him back,

"What do you mean by that?" "**TAMAHOME!"** She glared dangerously at him and he only cowered in reply,

"Well," "you look like you were-," he stopped in mid sentence because he felt her aura grow into anger and humiliation,

"oh don't you even go there buddy!" *Gulping,* tamahome nodded frantically and scooted to the corner after he felt that she let go of his hair,he looked like a child being scolded by his mother hotohori chuckle at this,

Miaka looked at the interaction with a curious expression and look at hotohori smiling, slipping into miaka land , "_I think hotohori and Bella are starting to __like each other," _miaka jumped when someone placed there hands on her shoulder's,turning, it was Bella,

"Well,'' "why aren't you jumpy today," "anyways," "what are you doing here?" Miaka decided to try to get Bella to spill the beans, with a devious smirk, she asked,

"I could ask you that as well," Bella blinked and looked at hotohori before smiling as she replyed,

"you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Bella was referring to the little inside joke the emperor made but miaka thought something else, miakas eyes widen as she thought "_ oh my kami" "she didn't tell me that they confessed to each other already"_

"Miaka," "what's that horrified expression of yours for?" "did I say something wrong?" Ignoring her cousin question, miaka blurted out,

"Do you mean to tell me that you guys already said that you like each other and already a couple and you didn't tell me!" Hotohori tensed as Bella gave a scary blank look at her cousin making miaka cover her mouth and wait for bella to get angry at her or hit her or something anything would be better but Bella spoke in a calm dead pan voice,

"Think before you talk remember," Bella bangs covering her eyes, Bella left the room, she felt horrible,

Tamahome and hotohori watched Bella leave the room miaka stood there, shocked by her cousins actions, miaka didn't know what she did wrong, anything would have been better than what Bella said,as far as she knew , then miaka remember about the Edward thing and felt guilty on what she said,feeling the liquid substance on her face,she wiped it away and put on her best smile and turned to hotohori and tamahome, asked in a shaky voice,

"I came here to ask how do I find the rest of the suzaku warriors?" "Then I'll leave," nodding, hotohori said in a serious voice as he decide to forget this whole incident as he explained,

"This is a scroll," as he pulled one out and continued,

"This scroll was passed down from the first emperor lord taiso," "it's called the universe of the four gods,"

_"it's just like the book,"_ thought miaka as she listen's further into what hotohori saying,

"It was given to him by a being named taiitsukun," "he or she is the one who governs this world," "he or she was even said created this world," "he or she also given this to the emperor to pass down the line to ready the line to prepare to Serve the priestess of suzaku," "there are 28 constellations that divied by the four," "there are seven constellations for each kingdom," "suzaku is the general term for the the names of the seven constellations in the south," "they are tasuki, nuriko, chichiri, tamahome, chiriko, hotohori, and mistukake," "each of them are the seven warrior's," "and each have marks on there body's to prove that they are one of the seven," "I'm hotohori the sea snake,"

he said as he revealed a red glowing symbol on the side of his neck and covered it again,miaka gasped and turned and looked at tamahome who was standing with his arms behind his head, so that's what that symbol was for,turning to tamahome, hotohori continued,

"You are tamahome," "which means *crab*," "you are to protect the suzaku no miko and bring her strength and power and exhibit it," "the story is about a girl who gathered the seven suzaku warriors," "if you find them all you will make you dreams come true," As hotohori finished, miaka faced him and asked,

"Hoto- I mean, your majesty," "did you know about this?"

"Of course," turning to tamahome, she asked the same question and got the same answer,suddenly miaka was deep in thought, "_that's why they been so nice to me," "but what about Bella?"_ Miaka looked up and met the emperors gaze and asked,

"What about bella?" Asked miaka, hotohori expression dimmed but answered,

"She dose not have seven warriors like the other do," "her god is not the same so therefore," "things are different for her," "the shikon will only grant one wish and return her body," "but it already expected her to face her battles on her own," "and known her will is strong," "as I have said yesterday," "she will endure more than other pristessess," tamahome grimace and looked away, feeling back for Bella she been through hell already and never going to be Over tamahome hopes for some happiness comes her way she didn't deserve the fate that was brought on to her,

"But- why how...'' *Sigh,* "if you don't mind," "I would like to look for the other five," requested miaka with a face filled with determination, she wanted to be able to do something useful so she be able to go home to be able to be normal again,she just wanted to end this dream turned nightmare, Hotohori nodded and announced,

"Gather all those in the kingdom who excel in martial and literally arts," in a flash they where outside with a group of solders waiting for there given task,hotohori was seated in a big fancy chair with two people on either sides of him with big fans because he was the emperor, miaka stood next to him and stepped forward and shouted at the men,

"Alright!" "Anyone with red marks on there body please raise your hand!" No one did and miaka gave a puzzled look,tamahome sat there and stairs and explained,

"The marks don't appear on your body as will," "you know," "I guess I'll have to fight them to see," jumping up and rolling his shoulders and said with a smile,

"I hope that the last five are bunch of pretty woman," miaka heard this and mutter,

"I hope the last five are great men with great personalities,"

They watched as tamahome beat each and ever one of them,to see of any of them as a mark on there person appear to there utter dismay, no one was left standing nor one of them have the red mark,the emperor propped his head on his hand and *sighed,*

"I think we are absolutely getting nowhere with this," miaka stepped up once again and said,

"Well I guess it up to me to find out," hotohori and tamahome looked at her curiously and said together,

"You?"

"Yes," "as the saying go's," "strong dogs never bark," "we'll know if one of them are one of the seven warriors if the don't attack me no matter what," removing her outer uniform and turned to the men,

**"All right come on!who wants a piece of me?" "Give it your best shot!"**

"We can't," "your the priestess of suzaku," "we can't fight you," the one said, irritated ,miaka came up with a plan,

**"Oh I get it you guys are sissys!" "oh," "I'm from another world," "what do you think I'll do to you huh?" "you are just a bunch of idiots!" "You guys are a group of stupid moron's!" "you bunch of limp Chinese noodles!"**

The solders where already pissed off from her insults already the last one hit the nerve that broke, they chased her around the place,

"I must have insulted there dinner," said the girl as she watched as the men gang running toward her,

"I guess she went a little too far," commented tamahome,miaka called back started running,

**"Well I guess none of them are suzaku warrior!" "Ah!"** She managed to duck in time before a sword swung itself above her head and she ran into the gazebo where a flying hammer hit a pillar and it started to crack, tamahome had enough and beat them all again while yelling furiously,

**"Did your mother ever tell you not to fight with girls!"** Hearing a cry from behind him, tamahome turned and hotohori rose abruptly to see Bella running to push miaka out of the way just as it starts collapsing because if the broken pillar,

**"BELLA!"** Yelled miaka, tamahome and hotohori simultaneously, miaka who was thrown to the ground looked for sign's to see if her cousin was all right, she ignored the fact that she had a wound on her thigh,

tamahome ran towards the broken down gazebo as he and tried to shove away rocks and broken roofing but it was no good,hotohori was about to do the same when his advisers blocked him,

"Sir," "please step away," "it's to dangerous," Annoyed he pushed the away from him,

"This isn't about me," "this is about Bella," "we have to get her out of under there!"

"Sire," "it would be a miracle if she survived the!"

"If you won't do it then I will," kneeling down he started to remove the debris with tamahome but none of them where strong enough to remove it any faster,

"Sir," "maybe I could be of some help?" Came a voice from behind them, tamahome and hotohori saw a beautiful woman with long violet braided hair, and dressed as one of the royal consorts,

* * *

Yui, who was still reading the book,felt her body ache and her body was covered in blood,her wrist felt terrible and so did her chest, then a trail of liquid ran down from her lip,lifting a finger and touching it, it was blood and her thigh hurt to,

"What the-?"

Reading the book again,she discovered that both of her friends where injured, she realized what ever happen to miaka or Bella will happen to her as well,she continued to real after going through things in her head,

* * *

_meanwhile with bella_

Bella was walking around the palace and taking things in and chilled out a bit,she rounded the corner and saw miaka being chased by a bunch of pissed of solders, she watched in amusement for awhile until one threw a hammer and it hit a pillar of the gazebo that miaka was in, hotohori and tamahome was to far away to get to her and with out thinking,she raced acrossed the grounds to push miaka out of the gazebo just as the roof fell,

She was laying on her stomach when she felt the roof fell on her, "oh kami!" _"It hurt like when I had vampire venom in me," "basically it hurt like crazy!"_

Not being able to move her whole body because of the stretcher on her she tried to search for any damages anywhere on her body and, oh boy, did she feel them, wincing, Bella tried lifting her head,but it was no use, *sighing* and thinking, "_obie won your my only hope,"_ and *sighing* again, she tried to relax Kagome felt her wrist was twisted, her leg was broken her rib was broken, and maybe a possible head wound and cuts all over and a busted lip,

_"This hurts to bloody much to be dead,"_ she concluded, she was starting to lose a bit of oxygen that she had she felt her body grow weak and limp,she could hear voices outside the rubble, it belong to hotohori and tamahome and the advisers,she also heard Another voice but it was unfamiliar,she couldn't keep her thoughts in place since her other wrist the same one with james bite stuck under a huge rock, she coughed as smoke filled her lungs and tears filled her eyes as she started to cry,

"dear kami","this is just her luck to be stuck like this," Feeling some weight being lifted off of her,she was able to let a smile of releaf,

* * *

Korin was from afar with one of her servants, seeing the woman she wanted since she was a child,

"my lady," "we should not be here," warned her servant,ignoring her comment, the consort still watched and asked,

"Is that the priestess of suzaku?" the servant nodded from behind,they watched as miaka insult a group of solders,

"Where is the other one?" Referring to the shikon priestess,her servant did not know and was afraid that her mistress would do something to her but instead,

"Who is that man?" She pointed a delicate finger towards tamahome,

"That is one of the seven suzaku warriors," "tamahome milady," korin smirked as the gazebo started to fall but it disappeared when she saw the shikon miko the woman she loved from the storys she heard push the suzaku no miko out of the way, her frown deepen when she saw the emperor show great concern for her, her thoughts where filled with anger and disgust,"_emperor or no," "she is mine,"_

"That man!"

* * *

even how disgusted at her emperor wanting what was hers,she concealed it quit well and made herself known and offer her help, she was beating herself up inside for even helping that man, that aarrgg,

Hotohori and tamahome made way for the unknown woman that appeared and watch as she tossed every debris like feathers,not even caring where the debris landed while snickering, the royal advisers had to dodge tons of times,

His highness and tamahome looked at her in awe,miaka was also impressed, then the woman spoke again,

"Oh," "she's still alive," hotohori registered it first and rushed toward the injured girl,Bella's angelic face was dusty and blood covered, her clothing was all bloodied, she was still conscious though, hotohori knelt down to Bella and gently lifted her up and walk slowly towards to the doctor,

"You gave us quiet a scare there," "Bella we thought you where going to die," the injured girl smirked,

"You should know that it going to take more than that to kill me off," *groan*, "I've been throught worse," hotohori frowned at that, so she been through more worse cases than this,miaka neared the and apologized over and over again to Bella until tamahome knocked her in the head to shut her up, he look at Bella and gave her a relieved smile,

"Whew!" "Glad to see your alive even though it would be better for me health if you where gone," "he joked lightly," Bella laughed and said

"Ouch it hurts to laugh,"

"Yeah you'd miss me to much," everyone laughed, it seemed her sense of humor still intact, hotohori laid Bella down next to a doctor and looked at the woman who helped them and saw part of a mark on her chest, nearing her he tried to see more of the mark,

"What do you want your highness?" Backing away thinking the emperor was going to do something to her,hotohori lowered his hand and raised his hand and said,

"Oh I wasn't- your mark," he pointed to her chest,realizing what he meant,

"Oh, you mean this," moving a piece of her clothing, hotohori asked,

"Are you not one of the imperial consorts?" She smiled charmingly,

"I'm known as korin but my given name is nuriko," miaka turned to the woman and smiled,

"Willow," whispered hotohori,

"So your the third warrior!" Miaka was so happy to find a warrior,she was getting closer to her dream now, Tamahome was smiling in the back round and hotohori asked,

"What you so happy about tamahome?" hotohori neared bella and sat by her,

"Ooooohhh, nothing nothing nothing," smiling dreaming,bella commented,

"yeah sure you where!"

"Thank you for helping my cousin!" Miaka reached her hand out her to shake but nuriko merely passed her and went for tamahome,

"The person I really wanted to help was this young man," "he seem so worried for the girl," "so I thought that I would help," with that and no other warning, nuriko cupped his face and kissed him soundly on the lips,

All of them where shocked, even Bella, and she was on a stretcher,Saw the whole thing,hotohori was in the same boat but he smiled and was happy for tamahome before turning his attention back to Bella and dampening a cloth and placing it on her forehead, he ignored the scenes behind him and helped the injured female,the doctor was already badging her wounds after cleaning them,

"Ouch," the doctor examining her wrist,it was twisted and he had to twist it back,

_"It stung like crazy but can't beat vampire venmon,"_ brought out a cry of pain from the girl,hotohori frowned and moved the hair from her face gently as he proceeds to clean her face, bella smiled her thanks and tried to relax into at his touch, unknown to then a certain someone was glaring daggers at hotohori,

Just as Bella's wrist was back in place, her body glowed a light pink for a moment before disappearing leaving her sitting up feeling good as new,the doctor, hotohori and everyone else looked where amazed but Bella only smiled intently at them,

"It's my miko abiltys it's responding to my needs," "I can heal my own wounds so I'm sorry miaka I can't heal yours," miaka grumbled and hugged her cousin in relief,hotohori smiled and so did tamahome but nuriko seethed in anger as she eyed her emperor ,

* * *

_Later that day_

Bella and and miaka was washing there bloodstained clothing in miakas room so they can talk about a few things, they removed there skirts and there hurts and upper uniform so they can wash them only leaving them in there's unmentionables,it was way to silent for Bella so she said something to break the ice,

"I'm sorry for what I did in hotohori's room," I shouldnt have acted so violently," miaka looked at her guilty expression and said,

"What are you sorry for?" "You had ever right to get mad at me!" "I'm the one who should be sorry," "I should of never blurted out like that," "I'm so sorry," "Bella,"

miaka bowed her head miaka bowed her head and was about to break out into tears until Bella , bonked her on the head, surprised, miaka looked at her cousin with a stern expression on her face,

"Stop that," "you made me feel bad by crying," "I know it's been weighing down on you but I'm here for you," "but we have to get everything in balance and don't tell your not," "I hate when you lie to me," at miakas smile, Bella nodded her approval and started to talk again and started to remove her bra,

"Why don't we get this all done and get dressed and go talk to nuriko ok," "I think I have to straighten thing's out with her," miaka nodded cheerfully, and removed her bra to, then the door opened to revile a frantic tamahome,

"Miaka I need a place to hi-," he stoped and looked at the half necked girls in front of him, Bella and miaka bill freaked before the covered there chest and yelled,

**Your bloody pervert get out!** Tamahome blushed and waved his arms and said stubbornly,

**"You don't understand! I need a place to hi-,"** he still didn't get to finish his sentence until something was roped around his legs and he faceplates the floor,nuriko appeared looking so giddy to be playing with tamahome,he, however looked at them pleaded to save him,

"Oh," "there you are tama kin's," "I'm sorry lady's", "me and tama kins where just playing and it was his turn to be tied up," *snickering* _"right,"_

_"_tama," "sorry to disturb you priestesses," "we'll be leavening now," "come along now tama kin's,"

_"that's it,?_" *snicker* miaka was fuming. and Bella was was trying hard to contain her amusement from showing on her face,she felt pitty for tamahome,sympathy for miaka and a small amount of hostility toward nuriko, earlier when they where still outside, nuriko kept eying her dangerously,

"Oooooh, I hate her!" She even kissed him infront of me! Exclaimed her cousin, looking at miaka, she said

"Would you rather them to do it in private?" Miaka blushed and looked away,Bella smiled and shook her head,

"Besides you need to get along with her," "eventually," "why not start now?" "tell you what," "let's finish up here, and leave the rest to me," miaka looked at her curiously before nodding, they continued to wash there garments and left them to dry,miaka put on a robe temporary covering her body, bella put on a simple yet elegant blue kimono with a silver obi, brushing her hair, looked at miaka sitting on her bed,

"Well," "how do I look?" Miaka clasped her hands together,

"You look so beautiful," "what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna ask for nurikos corporation," "now, now you wait here and behave while I'm out," "I'll see you later tonight," "hopefully," "I won't be to tired," "bye!" Before miaka could protest Bella shut the door, pouting she did as she was told,

* * *

"You want to be my servant in a exchange for something that won't benefit you at all?" Asked nuriko while rubbing her hand,tamahome was bandaged tightly around his whole body and couldn't move because of nuriko sitting on him, he was trying to protest and get her off but no wasnt working as planed,

Bella had entered the room and sweat dropped at the sight, she had made a bargain,she will be nuriko personal servant she told herself she will do anything that she told her to do, long as she pledges herself to miaka,

"I don't ask nor need you to understand," "I just need you to agree," nuriko smirked and looked up to her face,

"All right, on one condition,"_she dose't want to do his to a person she loves but she need's to play the part,"_

"And that's it?" As those words left bella mouth, nuriko grabbed tamahome from under her and hugged him tightly,

"You will not disturb me when tamahome is with me understood," she grinned and giggled, tamahome was trying to wiggle out of her grip,

"Stop it, stop it," both of them ignored him and Bella looked at nuriko,fire burning In her eyes,ready to take on any challenge,

"I wouldn't dream of it," nuriko smirked again and said

"Ok," "let's start with you fixing me hair,"

"Yes ma'am, Bella neared nuriko who was sitting infront of her mirror and started handling her hair with soft movements and great care,nuriko couldnt help but complement her, Bella thought that pixi had to be good for something,

"Hm," "I'm impressed but you still have a long way to go before yo-"

"Yeah yeah yeah," "i know already your going to make me do so really messed up choirs and so on and so forth," "so shut your snarky mouth so I can do your hair,"*sigh,* surprised by the girls insight on her was,nuriko was force to stay quit, and couldn't love her more, tamahome was knocked out and was unconscious and was In a corner,Away from the door,

* * *

_That afternoon_

"Ooooh, Bella," nuriko sang,

"I want you to do this hallway," "it need's a good do over," "it's a big mess!" Called nuriko pointing at the floor,Bella folded her sleeves and started to clean the floor, nuriko was behind her and was spilling dirt everywhere,

"Oh dear," "it's dirtier than ever!" "I thought I told you not make it worst!" "Oh,"and look at this table it's so dirty!" Bella turned behind her and merely *sighed* and started cleaning it, the table how ever was throw at her and she only had the time to lessen the impact with her hand before it knocked both over she laid there, sore tired and angered to no ends,

**"Hey! stop bullying Bella!"** Yelled a stilled bandaged head to toe tamahome,

"I hate it when yo-," nuriko teared up and started to sob,

"You hate me?" she asked, broken haerted, bella rolled her eyes and mumbled, "drama queen", from under the table, she knew she was a fake Edward did it to her all the time, and tamahome is gonna get drawn in,

"I..no don't hate you," nuriko lunged for him and embraced tamahome,

"So you do love me,'' "I'm so happy tama," Bella was about to gag at her fake scene from under the table,

"your don't hate me," "you do love me," tamahome struggling while Bella anger rises to dangerous levels,

"Knock it off," Bella threw the table at the couple but nuriko used tamahome as a shield herself, rendering poor poor tamahome unconscious again, they left Bella to do her work, bella flipped her hair over her shoulder and began her work,

* * *

Miaka saw the whole thing and went to a covered area by the pond to think, she hated nuriko for doing that to Bella and hogging tamahome, "_but then again," "maybe she really dose love him,"_

Hearing someone crawl towards her, she saw tamahome nearing her all bandaged, "_he still didn't get out of that?"_

"Tamahome," "what are you doing here?" "I thought you where supposed to be with nuriko," miaka said sadly while helping tamahome out of those irritating bond's,

"when he was free," tamahome stood up Facing her while she sits on the floor with her back to him,

"I escaped when she went out,"

"I thought you liked her,"

"I can never like a girl like that," "she gets on my nerves,"

"Shame," "you made a beautiful couple," she stated downheartedly, there was a moment of silence Before,

"Do you know what your saying?" "Do you really think that?" Miaka hugged her knees tighter towards her as she hears the hurt in his voice, it was like she offended him, she replied out loudly, only for him to hear,

"You seemed you liked enjoyed her company," Miaka heard his footsteps as he started to leave,miaka panicked,she didn't want him to leave just like that,She wanted him to reassure her that everything was alright and that he will be there for her, not thinking clearly,miaka stood up abruptly and aggravating the gash in her thigh,

"Tama-!" She fell,closing her eyes waiting for impact, she thought he would continue walking but was surprised when she heard him,

"You dope," "you know you shouldn't move like that," "come on," "let me r-bandage it for you," helping her sit on the railing and stretch out her injured leg, he fixed the bandages,

"Hold still,"

"Okey," miaka mentally thanking to the gods you listened to her and smiled as tamahome took grate care of her leg,unknown to them, they had a audience, well two actually two, nuriko was listing from behind a tree Bella was watching from the hallway,she was happy for miaka so she will continue to endure nuriko just for them,

To be continued

i changed this one up from nuriko being inlove with the emperor to bella sooner


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Making peace and the talk,_

* * *

"I still think you might love her," Murmured miaka as she watched as she watched him finished bandage her leg, she nearly let a cry of disappointment when the warmth of his touch left her skin, tamahome looked at her seriously before going to a different railing and leaned on it as deep in thought,

"How can I love her," "when I love someone else," at the moment, tamahome had miaka's attention, she just had to get her hope's up,

"Who is it?" Her voice filled with much hope but all of it was shattered when he said,

"I love money of course!" "Just thinking of how rich and successful he would be," "oh," "the idea is so more Enticing than love at the moment," pausing for awhile, He continued with a arrogant tone,

"I must admit finding love is not an issue," "of course with my Irresistible charm," "and good looks and brains," "who wouldn't fall for good ole me?" "Bwahahahahaha!" tamahome laughed evilly as he brought his hand's to his face while imagining gold everywhere,along with tons of woman waiting in line waiting for him to chose one of them,

**"Grrr," "your completely hopeless," "you know that?"** Yelled miaka,

"Bwahahahahahahahaha!" He continued laughing,

"Will you stop that it's freaking me out!"

"Bwahahahahahahahaha!"

"Oh!" "You stupid maniac!"

* * *

_Later that night_

Bella was walking the halls and flung found nuriko overlooking the pond with a sad look, feeling A little bit curious, Bella neared her and asked,

"Nuriko," "what's wrong?" The woman didn't face but answered her anyways,

"I was walking on the west side of the pavilion earlier when I came back Here," "all of a sudden," "I lost the mate to the night glow gem," nuriko shows her the beautiful earrings,and *sighed,* Bella marveled at the lovely gem,

"It looks special,"

"It is," "it's a hair loom my mother gave me when I joined the imperial consorts,"

"it was my favorite pair," "but," she *sighs* before,

"It shines at night," "so it's a good time to look," "its a good time to look for it now but my maids are to scared to venture into the west side pavilion at night," "and I have no one else to help me," Bella rolled her eyes none the less agreed to go help find it for her,

"All right," "I'll look for it but in return you must promise to pledge your allegiance to miaka and stop bugging poor tamahome," "all my cousin wants is to be your friend," "at least give her a chance," nuriko was surprised by the girl she so loved, to say the least, "_how can this girl be still thinking that!"_ But nuriko nodded with happiness and gratitude, shaking her head, Bella walked off on her search for the gem,

* * *

_With hotohori and the advisers_

"Your highness," "your already 18 at the age to marry Any woman," "why don't you take interest into any of the imperial consorts?" "that is," "after all," "there purpose, Said one of his advisers, they have been encouraging him to take a wife lately" but he could not bring himself to consider that fact,

"You must choose an empress," "sire," urged the second adviser as they watch him look out of the pavilion, controlling a sigh of annoyance, hotohori replied,

"I have no intention of taking any female as my wife anytime soon,"

"B-but why?" "Your highness," they asked frantically,

"Because," they looked at him giving him a questions look, and repeated what he said,

"Because?..." Hotohori turned his head and smiled dashingly at them,

"Because," "I'm more beautiful than they are," they advisers fell over and them regained there composer, and asked again, even more serious this time,

"Sire," "this is no joking matter," "what about that nuriko woman?" "She quit

beautiful," Hotohori simply replied,

"Nuriko?" "Never in a million years," "she is one of the suzaku warriors," "I have to deal with more pressing matters than taking a wife as the next empress," he started walking out of the pavilion, his advisers where fallowing him out with a defeated look on there old wrinkled faces,

"Besides," "I'm already torn between two," shocked at there emperor revelation, they ask,

"Torn between two, sire?" Hotohori nodded before either party could say anymore,

**"BOO!"** Came the loud voice of a seemly happy Bella, the advisers had collapsed from her out burst a little away from the emperor and her, they have been shocked to many times today already, she snickered at there reactions and was amused to see Hotohori calm and and gentle expression,

"All bella," "what brings you here at this time of night?"

*Sigh*, "I'm just running Another errand for nuriko," and i think your advisers peed themselves, she stated while rolling her eyes with a glint of satisfaction,hotohori expression darkened a little bit as he asked,

"I heard from my servants that she has been giving you unbelievable treatment today," "if you wish," "I can give her a order to change her mind to giving the chores that she giving to the one should serve," "I do not think it was right when she dose it and it should be the other way around," Bella surprised him by looking offended for what he just said, giving the emperor a stern look , she said,

"You are to do no such thing mister," "I am quit content as things are at the moment," "and I will not go back on my word to miaka,'' "and besides," "I volunteered to do it,"

"Your word to miaka?"

"Yes I'm doing this for her sake," "I'll do anything for my cousin to make her happy," "besides," "you can't order someone to change there minds," "that's unthinkable and absolutely intolerable in my opinion," "besides I had offers liked that before and I think there is a option for those abuse there power or think someone is to weak,"

hotohori widen his eyes at her answer but continued to pay attention, she vary experienced and insightful in things like this, when he was about to ask more questions, she beat him to it,

"Oh," "enough chitter chatter," "I have to go," "see ya!" And then Bella was off leaving behind a surprised but happy Hotohori, he did not expect a lecture from her how to treat his subjects but he as thankful when she did, he would never cease to find her company comforting and welcoming, he never met such a person that only called him nothing but hotohori, he smiled at the thought and watched as she disappeared into the night before walking to his own chambers,

* * *

_ meanwhile With Bella on her search_

Bella walked through the tall grass and damp soil, cursing the fact that she had worn her uniform, it just got dry, she going to get drenched, going through this place,

For all the places to venture for a stroll, couldnt the evil Cow find a much better place to venture off into, for all I know she didn't even come here and lied to me, then it clicked in Bella's head, "_kuzo, the evil cow lied to me!"_ Just as she realized she been tricked, Bella slipped on a wet rock and went into the pond, bella struggled to swim up, as usual, the gods and fate won't have it, her feet was tangled with some extremely strong pond weed,

_"This is just so humiliating!" "What will I tell my family and the others when I die," "oh I __drowned in a pond by being tricked by a evil cow," "sesshomaru would kick my butt all over the place in __the afterlife,"_

Bella tried moving the pond weed strangling her feet the cold temperature was building pressure in her lungs, her vision starting to blur, again! Not to remove them, she tried to swim upward franticly, opening her mouth, she tried to call for help, even if it bloody ridiculous, reaching out her hand, hopes someone would see it, because she losing oxygen fast,

* * *

_With yui in the library_

Yui was still in the same room until she feels like someone dumped a bucket of cold water on her, she let go of the book in shock and looked at the picture, it was the shikon priestess fully emerged under water,

Yui shook her head at the weirdness of this Enchanted book, however, she could not let herself do so, somehow, she could not stop reading it captured her in a way she can not explain,sighing to herself, she continued reading as she tried to squeeze the water out of her clothes,

* * *

_meanwhile With nuriko_

"that girl is a fool love or no," "i had to show her not to protect her cousin," said the violet hair woman she looked in the mirror as someone brushed her hair, her maids and fellow consorts sitting in her room laughing with her,

"I agree," "who would ever walk in that part of the palace?" "that place is pathetic," "no one go's there now a days," "besides," "if it is was dangerous during the day time what would be difference at night," laughed the one,

"And why of all places I would go there?" "I barely leave the hall ways of this palace," "and I would be such a idiot to lose anything of mind," said nuriko,

"True," "and to think she the legendary shikon no miko?" all for the suzaku miko to be friends with you, its just to sad, said the other woman in the room,until they all heard a angered voice, and snapped out of their conversation,

"What did you do to Bella?" "Where is she?" The voice came from tamahome, tamahome was leaning on the door frame of nuriko room door angered,he was there long enough to know that they did something to Bella, he would never forgive someone if they hurt his friends,

Nuriko was surprised by his appearance, she wasn't able to sense him there until now, but his question made it clear that he was there quit some time, Tamahome, he repeated his questions,

"Where is Bella?" His voice sounded menacing and made all the girls jump in the room and cower and leave, nuriko stood her ground and refused to answer Him,

"Why should you care?" "you don't wan't her," It took a lot for tamahome not to strangle her for the answers he wanted,

"I will not ask again," his voice held a dangerous threat to it but nuriko seems Oblivious and stood up to him,

**"It's none of your business!" "she is mine!" "i waited for her to arrive in this world since i heard the stories of the shikon miko as a child!" "i will not let you!" "his highness!" "or no one to have her but me!"** yelled nuriko,

Nuriko had held feelings for the shikon miko since she was a child, she waited for her for a long time to arrive in this word, and now she only looks at her as the one of the suzaku warriors and a friend, it's all because of the priestess of suzaku and any other male, cousin or no it still hurt, Thoughts raced through nurikos head not even noticing that someone else was in the room with them, Figures, a vary wets and annoyed Bella entered the room with a bored expression on her face, she got out of that evil pond as she purified everything in the pond in annoyance, after getting those irritating pond weeds, she swam up to the surface,

Nuriko and tamahome turned around to looked at her, tamahome was more relieved to see she ok with her attitude intact,

"Bella thank goodness your safe," tamahome spoke, Bella walked toward a still shocked and indigent nuriko,Not knowing what to say that the girl heard her instead,

"What do you want?" "A apology?" "Well your not getting one," nuriko will not lose what little dignity that she has left to this girl, even though she loved her, she well not back down, she crossed her arms and tried to stare down Bella, but Bella still had a bored expression and stood there witch riled up nuriko more,

"Are you trying to insult me with your defense girl?" She slapped Bella acrossed the face, tamahome was about to do something when Bella slapped nuriko back and called her a bitch,

"Pathetic," nuriko faced her, anger wracked her whole body, Bella elaborated her statement,

"I thought you where raised better than that?" "If you have these so called feeling for me, "you Aren't doing a vary good job of showing it," "now are you", "from what I'm seeing," "you know of nothing of loving a person,"

"What would you know?" "Your a girl!" "You don't even care," "you do things you shouldn't do for that girl, all because she is your family," "your the one who is selfish!" "you even risk your life for her!"

"This shows you how much you know little of love and life," "I maybe a girl," "but you have no idea what I have been through," "or that I have had my heart ripped out buy the one I did loved," "and whe he nearly did to me," "he even killed my best friend who saved me," "what I did to survive after my father and mother and step father got killed by a crazy cow of a vampire," "and what I had to do to survive after that," "you are the ignorant and to resort to petty things to get revenge," "you meddle with affair's that don't concern you at all," "do you think Pestering Other people Who has the attention of the person you like Love?" "Do you think trying to trick and drown the person who you want," to show the person you don't want near that person," "love?"

Bella stared at her and waited for her to answer, tamahome was speechless, Bella wasn't who he thought she was, then again, when is it not a surprised, especially when it's Bella,

Nuriko remained silent bella could tell that she was thinking what she had said, nuriko felt utterly stupid and guilty,Taking pity on her, Bella soften her eyes and took nurikos hand, nuriko looked at her with a questionably look but Bella ignored it and placed something in the woman's hand and closed it softly,

nuriko opened her hand To see a beautiful stone with pink,white and blue colors swirling and blending together,nuriko looked at Bella with wide eyes,

"I realized that you lied to me and left me to drown," "when I finally got out of the water I found this," "and I thought that you would still cooperate with miaka if you had this," treat me as your as you wish," "but miaka need your help," " i'm sorry i'm not gay," "but i would enjoy being your friend thought," "if you want I can help but don't get your hopes up," Just as those words left her mouth, nuriko ambushed her with a hug and a sob,Bella smiled and hugged her new friend back,tamahome shook his head and left to go back to bed,_Later that night_

* * *

_meanwhile later that night_

Bella shuffled tiredly down the hallways wearing a dry pink silk robe, she quickly soaked in the palace hot springs which felt Devine changed into the pink silk robe and then headed straight for hotohori' s room,

it took everything in her to shuffle to get to the room and not face plant the floor and fall asleep which sounds appealing at the moment but she has job to finish for the night, she was so tired, everything happend so quickly for her today, even though she don't show it to the others, she felt like she would kill over at any minute,

She stopped right outside his door and went over the things she was going to say to him in her head before she went in, "_oh for kami sakes girl," "get in there and get it over so you can crash for the night," "or you might just as well sleep outside the door like a dog," _laughing a her joke because she a half dog demon,

shaking her head and slapped her self twice after her self pep talk, gathering what self control she has left over her body and tried to stay awake, after a big *yawn* Bella knocked on his door twice and then heard him say *enter*, she stepped in and tried not to trip her way over to hotohori ,

"Hey," she walk over and stood in front of him where he sat on his bed,

"Bella," "what brings you to my chambers at this time of night?"

"Long story short," "I came to see you about nuriko,"

"Is that so," "what is the problem?"

*Sigh,* "look I'm just going to come out and say it," "she loves me," "or she say's she dose," "so i'm here to ask you too see if you would hook up with her?" "and not as a mere suzaku warrior," "There was silence nothing but silence," "It was so deafening that it was annoying the heck out of Bella," so Bella sat down next to hotohori making sure he looked at her,

"I am sure that you have someone else on your mind and don't know yet," "but what guy doesn't?" "I'm not trying to force you to love nuriko," "I'm forcing you to treat her civilly in or out of official business," "and so she will not try to hook up with me," She searched his eyes to see if he'll do it but he was unreadable,

Hotohori looked At the girl who sat next to him and contemplated what she said, he was trying to find a way to grant Bella this without showing his fellow warrior false emotion, it was pretty hard to say the least but when Bella was about to give up, he spoke,

"You are correct that I love another," "and that I can not harbor feeling for nuriko," "however," "I will treat her as a friend as you requested," "will you be satisfied with that?" he saw Bella smile brightly up at him and warmed his heart,

"All right," "can you explain to me who you are in love with? he was hesitant but answer her anyways, i'll just dodge her vows of love, said bella, with a * sigh*

"When I was a boy," "I was told one day I will serve the suzaku no miko," "and she

would be the person who would save our empire from distruction," "I imagined what this girl would be like," "in that time I could not help but not to love her," "now I see miaka," "I also have another I am a sure about," he trailed off Bella had to refrain from smacking him in the face but just gave a sweet smile full of understanding,

may i ask you?, do you think you love someone because they look like there former lover?," "is right?" "and Getting there hopes up for something that isn't real," "is right?" The young man not sure where this is going, but answered anyways

"No,"

"Exactly," "if you love someone," "you love them for who they are," "not some imaginations you yourself though of," "I'm sure that you didn't imagine that your priestess would be this stupid girl," Bella chuckled at her statement, she. Meant nothing bad towards he cousin but it's sadly the truth, that girl will only accomplish something if she sets her mind to it, but can she grasp the situation fully yet or do they have to wait until she dose,

"You think you cousin is stupid?" Hotohori smirked,_ "he knew it was true but he wasn't ready to let go just yet," "he will give it sometime and thought before he __moves on," "he will not make a move until then,"_

"Compared to anyone?" "Yes," "anyways," "I don't think being a suzaku warrior is about having love problems," "but I'll give you sometime to think," "thinking of what else to say," before resuming there talk,

"Just giving you a heads up," "miaka already has someone else to," "I know you know who I'm talking about," "just promises me that you won't hurt anybody," "if you need to talk to somebody come to me," "don't let anger cloud your vision and screw everything up," "if you want to let out some steam," "then come to me," "alright?" she took his hand squeezed it tightly, showing him that she meant every word, not used to that sort of contact, hotohori nodded and eyed the girl and asked,

"Why do you do this?" The girl shrugged,

"All of you guys are important and special to me now," "since your friend's with miaka," "besides," "I don't anybody hurt to badly," he nodded again and continued to look at her, she asked,

"Who is the other?" "you know just wondering," she chuckled and shook her head lightly, hotohori's eyes widen didn't expect her to ask that,deciding not to betray anything, he simply said,

"I am still wondering myself if I love her," "but unlike your cousin," "I haven't imagine anything only but her age," "I thought that she was centuries old but I was proven vary wrong," "he thought that shikon miko would be this old hag but as it turns out," "that she quit young,"

"Well," "who is she?" Her brown eyes sparkled with interest and wonder, hotohori held back a blush and smiled at her lightly,

"I have yet to think about her," "I shall tell you when I come to a decision with myself," "_it was official," "Hotohori is starting to like the girl in front of him," "how can he not?" "She's intelligent," "understanding," "kind and her look's are far from average," "but he could not yet tell her," "unlike miaka and any other female," "he was unsure about his feelings," "he needed to wait to see if this feeling is only temporary one or a long term one_,"

"Alright," "I won't push it" i really don't wan't to see my crazy fan girl nuriko in the

morning," *sigh* hotohori could see how happy and content she is on how things worked out, he couldn't help but feel the same, before he knew it he felt her go limp and she was asleep,

Bella was filled with Mirth that her body forgot that she was tired,a smile graced her lips, her mission was compleat,well almost, speaking of which, she need to scold her friends in the morning as well, right now, she never felt her eyelids feel so heavy , a huge *yawn* escaped her mouth, before she knew it she passed out on his lap,

Her head rested on his lap he could feel her even breathing on his legged hand still griping his, he to drifted off to much need sleep,

* * *

"What do you think there doing in there?" Whispered nuriko,tamahome had a mischievous smirk on his face only to be whacked hard by nuriko,

"Ow!" "What the hell is that for?"

"It's the price you pay for being a pervert," nuriko crossed her arms and *huffed*,tamahome growled and turned away,irritated while nuriko snickered at his childish behavior,

_"They've been eaves dropping soon as Bella went inside," "they'd thought they would be caught," "but shocking they didn't," "nuriko let a small scowl play acrossed her lips," "knowing the emperor will only treat her only as a friend she could accept that," "it wasn't enough for her that bella dose't love her back," "she will get her to love her back," "she's not giving up so easily on her true love just yet," "in the morning she needs to find a punishment good enough for bella," "and that cousin of hers too," _of her mind but going to bed sound's good,

Tamahome was still and he thought at what he heard, the emperor still loved miaka and he was in there way, gritting his teeth, he stormed off,

"I can't believe it," tamahome spoke in hushed tones,

tamahome thought about how he would act and speak to miaka now, "_he felt hurt that the emperor loved miaka," "even though she heard Bella say that miaka already have someone she loves," "that dose't make him feel any better,"_

* * *

_meanwhile The fallowing day_

Hotohori woke up and found out that he must of laid down at some point, "_and someone must of pulled the covers over him at some point," "speaking of someone where is Bella?"_

_"He was sure that she fell asleep in here,"_ raising from his spot, he look around the room and found no traces of the girl, he stood up, and got dressed and walked out of his room,

* * *

Hotohori found miaka after bumping into tamahome, he seemed upset for some reason and acted cold towards her,nuriko popped up and was completely upset at miaka, tamahome walked away from miaka with a nuriko clung to his arm,

shaking his head he went towards his study to see what he has to do for the day, Passing by the royal gardens he noticed that there was a figure out there with some books under the sun reading by the lake, he walk toward her and saw how at piece she look reading, and the outfit she wore look good to it was a ice blue inner garment that reached her ankels and wrist and she also wore a simple pink and purple tale coat,

"So how long are you going to sit there and stare at me hotohori," Bella looked from the book with amusement,

"I was wondering when you would come back to reality?" "What are you doing?" Bella looked at him teasingly,

"What dose it look like," "I'm reading a book,"

"Yes," "but why?" Bella put the book down completely on the pile,

"I was bored," "I took a walk around and my fan girl nuriko popped up and smothered me," "so i pushed her off and flashed away," "so I decided to go find miaka she said that she had to go and find tamahome," "he on the other hand said that he is avoiding the girl," "and I think I know why to, propping her elbowing on the ground so she could lean back,

"It's probably from last from," "that could explain their behavior,"

"So you knew?"

"Of course," smirking at the girls disappointment,he knew she wanted to be the one to tell him to see his reaction when he found out that people where eavs dropping on there conversation, she pouted and crossed her arms, a while her features softened and she looked at him,

"Sorry for falling asleep on you last night," "nuriko made me do the Most stupidest thing's it wore the heck out of me," "he smiles and nodded in understanding,

"Now can you help me bring these book's back to the library," hotohori only looked at her and didn't move,he merely looked out at the sky,

"What?" "oh Your not going to help me?" "Oh that's really kind of you," sarcasm dripped from her words and it made the emperor wince but he settled with word instead,

"I am not familiar being ordered around," "or have you forgotten that I am the emperor," the girl merely arched and eyebrow,

"Have you forgotten," "i'm the lady of the western lands," "and I don't care about title," when he agreed, and helped bring the books back to the library,

**"Your highness!" "lady Bella!" "lady miaka has fallen ill!"** Cried a servant

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_" One the road again, and old friends come back"_

* * *

Bella and miaka was sleeping peacefully in the room, Bella was in the room all night taking care of her cousin all day and exhausted herself out, hotohori, tamahome, and nuriko were looking at the two girl sleep,

" tamahome" "tell me what all happened" "miaka was in your care and your punishment will be based on what transpired" anger was masked by cold indifference in hotohori's voice,

he wanted to know what the cause of miaka's fever, it was higher than most fevers than he ever seen, miakas face was flushed and her breathing was shallow, both were not very good sign's,

Tamahome felt guilty, "_miaka confessed that she loved him after the fight with the gangsters but he lied," "he was so confused and he didn't know how to react," "he lied that he had no interest in her," "in fact," "he was obsessed with her but he didn't know how and what to say,"_

"we were attacked and I saved her" "all of a sudden she collapsed", said tamahome evasively,

nuriko looked at tamahome with concern, "_she saw the whole ordeal," "but decided that the both of them could handle the thugs on there own," "she felt bad that both of them will have to feel awkwardly for now on," "if bella found out she would hate her,"_

"I see"

"M-mother b-brother b-Bella," murmured the feverish girl,

"i_t was obvious that miaka was homesick," "even though one of her relatives is with her," "the three of them were sad for miaka," "they knew she missed her home," "they will decided how to send her back," "after all," "what good is a priestess if she is homesick," "the doctor earlier said something about this whole priestess thing put a whole strain on her," "which made them all feel equally at fault,"_

Bella eyes fluttered open and lifted her head from her spot where she was laying, she placed a hand on her cousin forehead and was disappointed only to find out that her fever went up, if only she could heal others besides herself, bella looked up to see nuriko and the others,

"can't we do something" she asked in a worried voice, Bella was concerned her cousin, "_she didn't want her to be finished off by a mere sickness," "miaka might be slow but given a chance," "she could achieve great things,"_

"come" "we shall discuss this in my study" hotohori led them out of the room into the hall's,

* * *

They walked silently towards the emperors study and stood in front of his desk while he sat behind his desk, all of them wore depressing expressions, no one was in the mood to talk but the emperor broke the ice for everyone, hotohori intertwine his fingers and propped his elbows on his desk and placed his chin gently on his hand and started to talk,

"Miaka's fever has reached a dangerous and serous level," "and the palace doctor can't heal her,"

"isn't there anything else we could do" Bella asked quietly,

"I'm sure there is a way" nuriko tried to cheer the one that she loved up but failed miserably, hotohori *sighed*,

"taiitsuku"

Tamahome and nuriko looked at him with wide eyes,

"The taiitsuku"? Bella looked back and forth between the three with a curious look,

"Taiitsuku"? "who's that"? Hotohori stared at her and started to explain,

"Taiitsuku is a great sage" "it was taiitsuku who gave us the scroll the universe of the four gods" "it said that taiitsuku is very powerful being and can do extraordinary things," "taiitsuku lives in mt taikoku," "and some sort of hermit or so they say" and perhaps this might help to get miaka back to your world to heal"

"oh I better go with you guys" "and I better return with you as well" all gazes turned to Bella with a confused look, nuriko voiced on all three of there minds, but happy none the less,

"Aren't you going back with miaka?" Bella simply replyed,

"if miaka is gone thing's will become hectic in this place", " I need to stay here so the people don't think they are abandoned", " they will want to ask questions and I will be there to answer them" " besides" "my aunt barely realizes I'm there," "only miaka and her brother pay's attention to me,"

" aren't you homesick" tamahome asked while giving her a sad look, Bella shook her head no and frowned,

"not at all" Bella simply said

"very well then we shall move out at once!" "ready the horses!" "we travel light", his subjects went straight to do as what they were told to do, deciding not to be left behind Bella, nuriko and tamahome went to go gather there own necessities,

* * *

_meanwhile later after the meeting_

Tamahome was walking in the halls to head to his room to get ready,his hands in his pockets as he focused on the floor he was walking on, he had been recalling his encounter with miaka,

* * *

_flashback_

_"b-because I love you tamahome!"_

_"I'm sorry but I don't have the same feeling for you"_

_flashback end_

* * *

When all of a sudden a table came hurdling his way, and it hurt like crazy, Rubbing his head, he turn angrily to face to face with a equally angry nuriko,who came at him like a cannon ball,

**"TA- MA-HO-MEEE!"** nuriko grabbed the collar of his shirt and glaring dagger's at him with flames behind her,

**"why did you say that to miaka!"** he shuttered as he tried to make the raged female to let go of him,

"I-it's none of your b-business," "l-let go of me",

**"yes it is!" "I was so close to having the her cousin!," "but noo you had to push her in his direction even more to her cousin!," "you stupid jerk!"** she shook him violently, finally mustering enough straight, tamahome jumped out of her hold, rubbing his neck and making sure everything is ok before saying,

"look, what I said was true," "I only love one thing in the world and it's cold hard cash" tamahome waged a finger at every word he said and then turned a left, nuriko crossed her arms,

"I don't know what his issue is?" "you are so low," "as low to get jealous even with your own emperor!" tamahome stopped and looked at her with a bored expression,

"why would I be jealous?" "at least I don't have a crazy woman after bella all the time" "see ya" tamahome left a very angry nuriko in the hallway, rounded the corner, he leaned angst the wall and *sighed*,

_"Jealous," "huh"_

* * *

_Meanwhile with bella and hotohori_

Bella was relaxing on the balcony and taking in the nature around her,

"Bella" she turned to see a smiling hotohori ,he wore simple cloths now with his sword strapped on his side, she giggled and leaned on the balcony and faced him,

"why don't you look quit Hansom your lordship" smirking at what she said, hotohori chuckled as he neared her,

"don't I always" Bella only giggled harder at that, after awhile both of them came somber again, hotohori expression was sad but he asked his question,

"are you sure you want to stay in this world," "Bella?" Bella's happy face fell and went sad as I look at him,

"why?" "Are you disappointed?" she asked rather hurt, hotohori turned abruptly towards her and shook his head, and wrapped a arm around her waist to console her,

"not at all" "i understand though the loss you feel," he gave her a gentile smile,

"miaka has a list I gave her and my appartment key," "so she should know what to get" "and plus i warned her she will be meeting the new family," bella look's off longingly,

"after I lost everyone," "except for miaka family," "I felt lost like a void that needed to be filled," "until now I haven't felt at home for a vary long time," "and for some odd reason I feel at peace and at home here," "something a longed for since I lost my father and mother and step father","and everyone else," "miaka is a blessing and her brother," "Now i'm here I feel I have another chance at life," "and maybe happiness and love," she only could give hotohori a watery smile after she finished, he gave her a sad smile back,

Both of them stayed like that for awhile,Until they had to meet up with miaka and the others,

* * *

_a few hours later_

"Your majesty!," "surly you could take a few men with y-,"

"No need for that," "we Will travel safely and swiftly so we shall be fine," hotohori lectured his advisers,

"Sir!" "You can't g-," cried his advisers, they where bugging him but hotohori mind was made up he's coming along, Bella watched as hotohori lectured his subjects and snickered at the show of it while helping miaka on the emperor horse, the show of him lecturing was quit amusing, tamahome and miaka are in a rather awkward situation so I guess she be riding with hotohori,

"This is my empire I have the authority to come and go as I please," "and as these

are my lands I can go in and out at any given time," "also I would like to see what is going on in my territory," "is it not?," hotohori gave the old man a challenging look, the old adviser stuttered in fear,

"Y-y-y-yes y-y-y-our m-m-majesty," "but to go into commoners clothing they don't?"

"Yes I still look-,"

"All right," "all right come along hotohori we don't need to here your narcissistic comments now do we," "plus miaka waiting for ya," "your royal handsomeness ," Bella pushed hotohori away from the annoying pestering advisers, hotohori protested but he was thankful for the save and got on the horse behind miaka,

"Are you sure you can travel,?" Bella asked miaka, miaka smiled and nodded cheerfuly, but Bella wasn't buying it but let it drop for now,

Nuriko was furious that Bella is so friendly with the emperor, where she still need to talk to her, tamahome was silently snickering in the background, no one would ever thought the emperor be handled like that, and a female friend one the less which is the more amusing, the other subjects who were present look on happily to see there emperor so lively with the people, especially with the brown wavy haired female,

Bella climbed on to her horse and road outside of the palace walls with hotohori and miaka at her right, nuriko was at there right but tamahome stayed behind the group, there was a uncomfortable silence it seemed to be drowned in there own thoughts, moving at a steady pace out of konan and were careful not to attract any attention, When they made it to the outskirts of town, hotohori removed miakas hood,

* * *

"We should be safe here," miaka merely nodded and looked over to see Bella who seemed to let herself stay behind with tamahome for a little chat why miaka really got sick, she was kinda jealous but then thought it was for the best and focused her attention on the road ahead of them,

Behind the group, Bella asked tamahome,

"Soooooooo what really happened?" Tamahomes eyes didnt stray from the road,

"Nothing happened that concerns you," he said quietly, Bella neared him and bonked him in the head " hard", and said

"Yes it is my business," "that is my cousin," and *bonked* him three more times in the head making her point clear to him,

"Ouch," "first nuriko now you," "fine I get the point now leave me be,"

"You boy's can face different kind's of beating to Exstent of being killed," "and you cry when you face a beating from a girl," "Be it human or vampire or demon," "why in bloody kami's saggy ball's do they make things so complicated with The female race," "it frustrating sometime," "*gah* sometimes the need to grow a pair geez," *sigh*, Tamahome looked at her with a scowl on his face,

"Oh I see now you gotta be better than that you know," Bella gave tamahome a *dead pan *look,

"Oh all right," "she told me she loved me," "and I didn't know what to do." "and so I basically threw it all together,"

"there are you satisfied now," he turned away from the girl so he can hide his blush and so he would't have to see Bella satisfied look,

"Buuuuuut you have to patch things up with her before she go's home or else you will have something coming your way you won't like," with a evil glare she trotted off, tamahome just shivered at that,

"What was that about," "bella"? Asked miaka, Bella shot her a smile and put a finger to her limps before saying,

"It's a secret,"

"Mou," "that's mean Bella,"

"I know," "I'm evil sometimes," "i'm just me!" "don't ya know!" Bella just smirked at her cousin and continued to ignore her cousin the rest of the way, hotohori watched in amusement and nuriko arched a eye brow as she look at them curiously,

The mood eased since everyone is relaxed and at ease,they stopped for awhile since they came arcrossed a tavern, they decided to stay and rest for awhile and eat to regain some energy before nightfall,

* * *

"I'm soooo sleepy," "I can't barely eat," complained miaka while resting her head on the table where they sat,

**"What do you mean," "bearly,?" "You ate about 11 bowls already!**" tamahome pointed at the empty bowls on the table, nuriko laughed nervously and tried to calm him down,

"Now, now," "miaka Ill remember?" "Maybe she not really feeling good at all," miaka lifted her head and scanned the area for Bella and hotohori,

"Hey," "where is Hotohori and Bella?" Nuriko and tamahome stopped talking and looked around as well,

"His highness did say he would patrol the area," "and Bella said she would go with him," thought nuriko out loud, tamahome struggled while eating his food and miaka still wondering where here cousin and friend went off to,

* * *

_Somewhere outside of the tavern_

Hotohori sat on the grass next to Bella who was marveling the scenery and sunning herself, trees could be seen everywhere, and the mountains stood tall and proud among them,he could hear the birds chirping cheerfully, and the animal's moving swiftly in the forest, he could hear Bella's even breathing while she took a nap, he looked at the clear blue sky that looked like a blanket over them,

Bella was laying on her side trying to relax after the meal they had, she felt hotohori sit down next to her she could feel his warmth, she cracked open a eye and said,

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Bella asked,

"Yes," "it's the first time I've been outside of my capital," "and I would enjoy and take in the scenery why I can," "sorry if i woke you," "_i enjoyed watching you as well,"_

"good," "I good idea," "I must agree with you," "like you own tiny vecation," "it's all good i ddt mind at all," hotohori looked at Bella and she continued to lie on her side with her eyes closed, he watched as a smile formed on her face, curious, he asked,

"What do you find to your liking?" "may I ask?" "Keeping her eyes closed she replied,

"I was thinking about my life in general," "I'm trying to remember my family," "my ice nekko, and my lost heart," She sat up hugged her knees,and looked at the moutains,

"ah," "I remember these," "when kagome first took me to sengoku jidi," after my blood bond and my training and all was done," "I remember passing the day walking by all of them with out even looking at them." "As I watched kagome get her heart broken," "sameway as I did," "even though she died for the one she loved," "my poor pup shiori," a tear slide down her cheek but she was still smiling brightly, she didn't know she was crying until hotohori wiped it away gently,

"Oh," "i'm sorry," "I didn't mean to-," more tears streamed down her face the flood gate broke again that she put up she tried so hard to stop them but it was no use,

hotohori couldn't stand the sight of her sad before even thinking about it,he pulled her to him in a comforting embrace, Bella was shocked but it was welcomed and she continued to cry the pain out that she held for so long,

"I was merely fourteen when I inherited my fathers throne," "and I didn't even know what to do," "my mother always shielded me from unfriendly eyes and disapproving members of the council," "she would tell me what I needed to do," "I lived in her shadow until the day she died," "I became dependent on my courtiers and advisers," "I did't know what to do," and I was always so lonely," "I didn't have any friend's at all," "all I wanted to do was to find the priestess of suzaku," "thinking that I would be less lonely in her presence,"

Bella stopped crying and thought about what he just said told her, again she was shocked that he opened up so much about himself to her, and yet she was happy he could open up to her,

"You did find her," "question is," "the question is do you feel like you thought you would?" Bella rested her head against his chest, "_feeling safe and warm in his arms and he smell's so good," _bella completely forgot about her previous thoughts and memoirs,

"No," "what I feel is not what I expected," she lifted her head from his chest and looked him in the eyes with a questionly manner, her brows were furrowed in confusion,

"Do you still feel like your alone?," he looked at her and smiled, she hand went to the back of her head and gently pushed it back to rest on his chest and he placed his chin on her head,

"No," "to tell you the truthful I feel much more than I expected," "I feel free," "and happy and at home," "thing's I truly never felt when my parents were alive," he heard the girl in his arms *sigh* in relief,

"Good because that is the way you should be feeling," "I didn't become your friend for nothing hotohori," "and don't freak me out like that again," "I thought I would have to slap you a few times," "to knock some seance in that royal handsomeness head of yours," she scolded him lightly, she felt a rumble in his chest, he was laughing,

"I guess he means me me to,"

Feeling completely competed, she thought about what to say next but in the end, she just wrapped her arms around him and relaxed in his arms,

"I'm glade you happy," hotohori closed his eyes and tightened his embrace,

* * *

Unknown to them, three figures were up in the tree watching them, nuriko wasn't vary happy at the growing relationship with the emperor and priestess of the shikion jewel, it seems he falling for her girl, bella is hers,

tamahome was snickering and trying to stop nuriko from ruining the moment, miaka was watching and giggling and watching her cousin and her friend,

**"Let me at him!," "I'm gonna kill him!,"** growled nuriko as she tried to release herself from tamahome's hold, tamahome only gripped her tighter,

"That's exactly why I don't want to let you go," "besides," "don't you agree they look sweet?," "I don't want to let you ruin it,"

miaka went along because she was worried what was taking Bella so long, if it wasn't for her cousin she wouldn't not be joining tamahome right now, they were still in a misunderstanding,

"He's right nuriko," "and I don't think you shouldn't, "nuriko struggling only worsened and started to make to branch they where kneeling in to break,making them all fall to the ground,

Hotohori and Bella heard the noise behind them the jump up from the sound, they prepared themselves for whatever fight that came there way, they were not expecting to see nuriko going crazy and tamahome had a perverted smirk on his face and a giddy miaka, lowering there fighting stances, both of them waited expectedly for there explanations, tamahome spoke first,

"Hehehehe," "don't mind us," "hehehe," "we were just passing through hehehe," trying to drag nuriko away while sending knowing glances towards Bella,the girl from experiences with miroku she knows that look all to well, clinching her fist and flaring her energy making her point clear, she immediately flaired her energy and gave him a death glare, tamahome gulped and ran for his life with a screaming nuriko behind him,

"Let me at him!," "let me at him!," "come on tamahome let me go!," nuriko screams of protest faded out as tamahome ran for his life,

Hotohori watched in amusement and placed a calming hand on the insulted miko's shoulder effective for her to lower her killing intent,

"That boy will never know paradise long as I live," muttered Bella as she crossed her arms and *huffed*,miaka neared them and smiled brightly, Bella's whole body relaxed and asked,

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better now," "but I still want to go home," Bella ruffled her hair affectionately,

"Of course you do my dear cousin," miaka pushed her hand away and pouted,

"Mou!" "Don't do that," "you know it remind's me of my brother,"

"I know that why I do it dear cousin of mine," Bella just smirks and snickers at her and thought of a idea a snickered evilly, in a flash she was behind miaka with her arm around her neck and started to ruffle her hair more harder,

"Ohhhh like think my dear cousin of mine," snickering evilly, miaka screamed Bella let go and she ran away in a flash laughing and saying love you dear cousin,

"Oh you get back here bella!" Miaka ran after Bella they looked like they were playing but the other girl had other intentions, such as torturing her cousin to death,

"Oi," "you shouldn't be running you know it will spike your fever dear cousin,"

**"Bella called back!"** But miaka continue to run faster pursue her cousin,

hotohori chuckled in amusement at miaka trying to catch the older girl but no luck for her on that, he observed the way Bella moved how fast she was and how graceful she is, her laughter fill the air made him want to join them, but being who he is, he don't do such things like that sighing,

"Miaka why don't you chase Bella another time?" "We still need to cover more ground before night fall," hotohori called out, a panting miaka walked tiredly towards him,

Bella was right behind her with a victorious smirk on her face,They all regrouped and went in the direction in of mt taikoku, tamahome stayed away from Bella and nuriko ignored her, Bella was smiling all the way and miaka fell asleep during the ride, hotohori wore the tiniest of smiles as he recalled today's events, they road until they found a small clearing in the wood's,

* * *

_Later that night in the wood,_

Bella and hotohori was under a tree asleep,since bella fell asleep before him he laid her head on his lap, as he stroked her soft locks as his thoughts put him to sleep,

tamahome was lying on a makeshift pillow asleep. Miaka who was wide awake so she decided to take a walk to cool her head, nuriko was no where to be found,

Miaka was kneeling beside a tree and rested her head on a tree trunk, she should of listened to Bella when she said not to run, she was sweating like crazy and her breathing was hard and it made her throat dry, Suddenly,

"Hey miaka," miaka yelled and jumped up the tree, when miaka came down from the tree, she gave nuriko a evil glare,

"What the world was that for?" "You just made me lose five years of my life,"

"Quit down," "I'm here to help you," "there this spring said that it's heal's all illnesses," "you better go take a dip to see if it will heal you," "because you look like your a wreck,"

miaka missed the mischievous glint in nurikos eyes and jumped to her feet and started in the direction that nuriko was pointing, before disappearing, miaka called back,

"Well thanks nuriko," "don't tell anyone about this," "all right!,"

"I wont," "have fun!," After finishing her work here successfully, nuriko sneaked off to find tamahome, he was still sleeping under the tree when she walked off, when she walked up to him and rudely dragged him away from the two slumbering people under the tree, she effectively woke him up and go him angry and his undivided attention, bumps were formed all over his body due to nuriko rough dragging of his body on the hard rocky ground,

"Why did you do that for?" "You could of woke me up like a normal person!," tears sprung to his eyes as the sting of the bruises only worsen, nuriko seemed unfazed by his predicament and simply stated,

"I have a message from miaka," "meet me near the springs let's talk face to face," this caught tamahomes attention but he brushed it off and was about to walk off,

"I won't go," "and you tell her that," "anyways it's not my problem," nuriko grabbed the collar of his shirt and hauled him back,

"It was your fault that miaka got sick anyways!," "you Baka!" "Making this whole thing your problem," "now face it like a man and grow a pair," "or have we mistaken you as a spineless nitwit?," Tamahome was about to explode in her face, nuriko smiked evilly and pushed him off the cliff that went straight to the springs,

*grunting,* tamahome got up and went straight to the springs with a annoyed look on his face,

"Girls," "I'm only doing this so nuriko and Bella would stop betting the crap out of me," As he tried to convince himself that he not doing this for miaka, walking on with his arms folded behind his head, he heard a scream,

"it was miaka!," with out a thought he rushed to were he thought where miaka was, finding her bathing in the water with a fearful expression on her face, he looked at the shadow covered creature, not being able to see clearly at night, he jumped at the thing that looked like it was heading towards the girl, The was a splash as he collide with the thing in the water,

Miaka open her eyes and looked for tamahome,She was already in a frantic state since she didn't see no one emerge up from the water then, just behind her, that thing came up and it was bigger up close, she screamed and closed her eyes tight, then she heard a familiar voice,

"You can open your eyes now," doing as she was told, she saw a soaking wet tamahome with his hands on a floating log,

"This is your sea snake," he stated in a bored tone, miaka blushed in embarrassment and started to wave her hands around,

"Can you blame me not thinking it was going to attack?" "it was coming at me so fast," She started to realize that she was necked and tamahome had a full view of her breast, miaka immediately turned around and covered her chest,

"I didn't see anything!,"admitted tamahome, as he turned the other way from the girl, there was a awkward silence after that, they thought it would go on forever until they decided to stop it,

"I'm sorry!,"

"For the last 17 years," "all I thought about was earning more money," "and I thought a girl would never ever say that to me," "truthfully," "I didn't know how to react," "that's why I acted so Coldly towards you," "I didn't know what to say and then there was the emperor," "I thought I was in the way so I decided to avoid you," "I'm sorry miaka," he turned his head to look at her and smiled warmly at her showing That he meant everything he said to her, he got out of the water and he said,

"Anyways I better be getting back," "see ya!," tamahome ran back to camp leaving a shocked but speechless behind to stare at him, The branch suddenly fell with a disappointed nuriko,

"kuzo," "I thought he was going to say it to," "what a bummer!," she murdered as she snapped her fingeres, miaka stared at her friend before realizing that she set them up,

"Nuriko," "you set me up," "how could you!," miaka jumped put of the water and started to shake nuriko, after a good amount of shaking, miaka saw something disturbing, she looked at her friend closer,

"No... Breast... Your...a... dude!" Exclaimed miaka as she backed away from nuriko, truly enough, there was no breast, only a males chest, the cross dresser laughed,

"Oh dear, I've been found out," miaka couldn't Believe her eyes nuriko was a male,

"Your still in love with my cousin!," "and you kissed tamahome on the lips!," shouted the bewildered miaka, the cross dresser only giggled and stated,

"Love dosent exist on sexes miaka," the cross dresser scolded, Miaka fainted from the mere shock of the whole thing,

* * *

_The next day of traveling,_

The group wondered through the forest, hotohori and bella had a peaceful night and they were satisfied, miaka walked ahead of them in a cheerful manner but was wary about a certain violet haired cross dresser, tamahome was right behind her,

walking his horse like the others, nuriko focus was merely on bella, the part of the forest that they were in seemed off like if something bad was going to happen but they all shrugged it off,

**"Miaka!," "don't wonder off to far!,"** shouted tamahome, this caught everyone's attention, Bella gave the reigns of her horse to hotohori who protested when she ran off in the direction miaka ran in, completely ignoring him, they looked around suspiciously,

"Have you noticed anything nuriko?"

"Yes sir," "do me and lady bella make a lovely couple," hotohori *sighed*,

"Not that," "the fog it's a bit to thick at this time of the day," nuriko agreed and was immediately on alert,

"It seems like we been going around in circles for some time now," "sire,"

"Exactly", replied hotohori, tamahome neared them,

"Both of the girls went to far in the fog," "it suddenly came to think for me to even see them anymore," Hotohori nodded,

"Stay on your guard," "we will look for them make sure you two stay close," "it will do us no good if we all get separated," "everyone agreed and ventured off into the still thickening fog,"

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka smelled food, but not any food her favorite foods from her world, delight and hungry as ever in miaka land, she ran towards the source of the smell, she found them and it was all set on a table waiting for her,

"Ooooh!" "My favorites," "this is my lucky day," unknown the miaka she entered a mirror world, everything seemed fine to the girl, because the only thing she is focused on is the food infront of her,

* * *

_"She didn't notice the change of scenery," "she didn't notice the far aura that was inside it," "she didn't even notice that the mirrors where suddenly surrounding her," "she didn't notice anything at all," "she didn't even notice the figure of a vary familiar person near her," "that until the person spoke,"_

* * *

"Your so greedy miaka," "I'm do ashamed of myself," it sounded creepily familiar,Miaka couldn't Believe her eyes at the person that was in front of her,

"it was a clone of her,"

"Your so pathetic," "I'm so disgusted being you," her clone laughed evilly at her shocked expression,

"What the-," the mirror the cloned miaka smirked evilly,

* * *

_meanwhile With bella_

Bella ran off franticly in search for miaka but she was no where to be seen,About to change direction, something honey brown caught her eye it was glowing, there it was again and again, wait I know those damned eyes from anywhere,

"Edward," she asked to no one particular, after awhile she saw flashes here and there, then she herd chuckling from behind her, she turned in disbelief, the Cullen's her parents the people who she lost in the sangku jidi she stared in hurt and sadness,and broken

"Guys how's this can't be how are you here?" _"It was hard to Believe that the Cullen's and her family and her lost friend," ''well she can't believe that it's her family," "and friends with there cold looks on there faces," "well she could __believe the edward yes," "but to have it on her loved ones no,"_ until Edward walked up and spoke,

'Hello Bella," with so much venom as the last day she saw him, his tones made her heart ache again at the mere thought of it,

_"This can't be this is a horrible nightmare,"_ until Anouther figure stepped forward,

"Hello Bella," it was her father,

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Passing tests and receive gifts,_

* * *

_meanwhile With miaka,_

"Seriously," "I'm ashamed to be you," "you eat like there is no tomorrow," "such a disgusting fat pig you are," the real miaka make herself look dumb and asked,

"Who are you?" Her clone just smirked evilly and said,

"I am you," miaka looked at her dumbly,

"So if your me?" "then I'm your?" "Or am I me?" "But them you said your me?" "So who am I?" "huh?" The cloned miaka rolled her eyes at her real copy's idiocy, she can't

"believe that this is the side that the people know," "really how degrading," Outside they saw tamahome looking for them, or at least one of them, as miaka tried to reach out to tamahome, her clone stepped on her and walked out of the mirror world, looking back the clone said,

"I'll be taking things from here," "I can't understand for the life of me why you chose tamahome," "which hotohori is way much better," the clone pulled out a lipstick and tried to make herself look more attractive, the miaka in the mirror tried to do the same and tried to walk out of the mirror but the glass wouldn't allow it, starting to panic, she did the only thing she could do, she banged on the glass and yelled,

"Don't you dare touch hotohori!," "he's bella's!," "let me out of here!," the clone didn't even spear her a glance and said,

"No," "you are to stay there forever," "and I on the other hand would be enjoying being a empress," "something you will never understand," "as that navic of a cousin of ours," "she's being takin care as we speak," "now sit back and watch as they succumb to my dazzling act," the evil clone laughed and shrunk the mirror and draped the mirror over her shoulder and proceeded to walk forward,

* * *

Inside miaka was completely lounging towards the glass, trying her hardest to crack the glass but gave up eventually gave up and trying To catch her breath, then someone spoke,

_"If you really are the priestess of suzaku try breaking out of my spell," "and save your friend's and family," "along with their's will be no more,"_

"Who's there!," shouted miaka as she looked everywhere, but no one was around only her, shrugging it off, miaka thinking of what to do to get out of this place,

but the scent of the food was over powering her brain she crept over slowly to the table that was still full of food, she quickly gobbled it up, after she was done she started to think again,

* * *

_"This girl is in a life and death situation and she still take time to eat,"_ the figure's shook their head's and and sweat dropped and continued to watch the priestess of suzaku, in the mirror to their right, they looked to see the shikon miko struggling with her battle,

* * *

_meanwhile With Bella_

Bella felt a familiar ace creep into her heart but she brushed it off and scanned the area, it was the same as before, she turned to the people with her, she tried to get a grip, "_she knew it was impossible that her friend's and family and her ex and his family," "whoever was behind this didn't put koga shippo shiori and her ice nekko and sango's fire nekko was no importance," "not to mention that there appearance was out of the blue," "she didn't Believe her eyes and she let it stay that way,"_ she took a deep breath and looked at her father,

"Who are you?" Her voice hinted a bit of amusement of the sick disturbing joke that is being played on her, "_and if midariko behind it she better have a good reason," "she made sure she was on her guard even though how hard it was," "that she was not going to be fooled by this charade,"_ "_and she will not be fooled by mere copies of her friends and family and ex boyfriend and his family members," _The one who looked like Charlie only smirked and said,

"Your taking this pretty well and wondering how long it will last," he shrugged at his own comment, and spoke again

"I'm your father bells," "the one who died cause of you," "I shouldn't of never took you in after your mother didn't want you," "I want you to disappear like you should of before you came to me,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep talking out of your filthy emposter mouth," "but I don't get is how did you and the other basically got cloned and turned to evil," well the edward was always a evil person," her father clapped and said

"Bravo," "you matured since the last time I saw you," "and for your question," "you just have to find that out," "oh and five of these people isn't dead as you so claim to be," "there here waiting for you," Bella didn't know if she should believe the clone of her father on what he just said,

"What do you mean?," Bella asked, the clone of her father snapped his fingers and she wasn't expecting what happened next, Edward punched her right in the stomach and a kick to her ribs, and says

"Your still that weak girl that I pretended to love," "I can't believe I even tried to touch you and kiss you," Edward had her arms behind her back with venom dripping down his face,

"Ow!" "Hey!" Shouted Bella, but she wanted to know what the will reveal to her in her captivity, she decided to play along with them and play helpless,

"Well then I'll leave you to it then," "I have a emperor to see," catching what her father had said, she wiped her head snapped toward's her father and growled,

**"Don't you dare touch a hair on them you evil clone!" **She kicked Edward and ran towards, her fathers clone and pined in down to the ground and placed a barrier up as her eyes turned pink and she tuned into her half demon form, and said,

**"you will not touch any of them as long as i live!," "and you will answer what I want to know now!"** The clone of her father smirked and spoke,

"Fine," "and to your answers," "if you defeat us and defeat the spell you will have five people your thought that was lost to you," "and they will never leave again,"

Bella only smirked, and she blasted a pink energy blast at the clone of her father and turned him into ash, She let a growl of rage out and faired her aura to show she means business, the other clones where scared of her, edward was the first one to attract, when Edward got close enough Bella grabbed his neck and she blasted him with a little more,

"curse you all of you!" Bella let out a scream of rage for the sick joke, the shikon responded to her pain the pink light purifed everyone's clone in the area, Bella fell to her knees hurt, until a familiar person appeared before her,

"Hello Bella," midariko said, Bella looked at her in shock and then anger,

Midariko stopped her before she said anything,

"it was a test for you and miaka of showing who you are and what your capable of," "but in miaka's case she not getting nothing out of hers," "but you are," Bella looke at her and asked,

"I don't get what you mean," Bella looked at her in confusion, midariko smiled and said,

"The clone was right five of your friend's were still alive," "and two of them are close to you and two of them where close to kagome," "before kagome passed she wanted you to take shippo with you if he lived," "and the final one is a surprise and wished for you to adopt as your own as well," and so here is your gift,

midarikos hand shined brightly and five figures appears before them, once the light died down, Bella covered her mouth and tear's came to her eyes as she crawled over to her pup rin and her nekko shippo and kirara,

"Thank you midariko," "will they stay forever or they will leave,"

"yes they are here to stay," "i'm still searching for more survivers" midariko smiled at her,

"when miaka get's home she will meet her first vampire's," "I just had a meeting with the voltrori," "and with Marcus bond sight," "he saw you as his daughter and aro as the same," "and caius is your uncal," "their not pleased on the edward front, the other cullen's don't know either," "but there going to be waiting at the appartment for miaka," "they have gift's to welcome you guy's into their family," "and your aunt miakas mother had passed," "just don't say anything," "they will have your bags packed and your we ponds ready for you," "Bella even though your my rencarnation I look on as my own daughter," Bella looked a midariko and smiled and cruised and thanked her over and over again and she left,

* * *

_With the others on there search,_

Tamahome approached hotohori and nuriko, hotohori looked at tamahome hopefully and asked,

"Did you find them?" Tamahome sighed and shook his head, that was not the awaited reply of his companions but it was expected, sighing, hotohori was about to order them to split up and search some more until a figure emerged from the shadows of the trees stopped him,

"Miaka," they all *gasped,* hotohori smiled but them let it dropped and asked,

"Were glade your safe," "but where's Bella?" Miaka fought the urge to roll her eyes but she settled with giving him a smile before turning to tamahome and asked him,

"Where you worried about me?" "Tamahome?" He looked at her like she was crazy but replied,

"No," "not really," hotohori *sighed* again and stated,

"We must continue our search for Bella," "out of no where," miaka latched herself on to him and cried,

"Darling!" All three of them where surprised at her out burst, and nuriko was just just fine with it,

* * *

_Inside the mirror_

Miaka watching every little bit of this and it did not make her happy one bit, bagging on the glass, she screamed,

"Let me out of here!" "ahhhh!," "don't do that to hotohori!" "He's Bella's!,"miaka panicked as she watched her clone embrace the emperor, she had to escape this damn prison or else they will be all tricked,

* * *

_Out side of the mirror with her clone and the others,_

Nuriko was looking angry and flaim's shot up behind him, as miaka lunged toward's hotohori and embraced him, he started the chew at his lip and the thought, "_that he still know's the emperor still had feeling's for the priestess of suzaku,"_ "_but she was stabbing a knife into her cousins back," "even though that would mean bella would come to hime now,"_

miaka spoke up, while still holding on to hotohori,

"Forgive me for worrying you," she said solemnly, hotohori was speechless at her odd behavior, miaka never acted like this there something odd about her,

tamahome look at them both with a blank look and averting his eyes, "_he knew it was to good to be true that hotohori would forget his feeling for miaka," _tamahome thought, _Bella was getting close to him with *sigh* never mind,_

Nuriko started to freak out as he watched his friend interact with Hotohori, miaka looked at nuriko with a dead panned look and said,

"Why are you so upset nuriko?," still clinging to Hotohori,

"Upset,... You little," nuriko was about to charge in after her until miakas next words stopped him in his tracks,

"Isn't it about time you gave up," "and tell my beloved cousin that your a man nuriko," "so she wont think she is gay," nurikos world fell apart as thunder and lightning could be seen in his background as hotohori and tamahome looked at him weirdly, tamahome couldn't help but ask,

"a Man, your...a...man?," _"hotohori couldn't feel a bit disgusted at the mere thought of it," "and to think of it that this man is in love with bella how revolting,"_

"Are you saying that," He trailed off, nurikos eyes widened and tears started to form in his eyes and threaten to burst, feeling ashamed and stupid, nuriko ran while tears down his face, and said,

**"Miaka you traitor!"** He yelled while knocking down trees as he ran, Hotohori , miaka and tamahome looked at him in shock, hotohori just shook his head and said,

"I can't believe it," "there is another man alive that almost as beautiful as I am," tamahome sweat dropped and *sighed*,

* * *

_Inside of the mirror world,_

Miaka watched the whole thing and felt bad for nuriko, she begged hotohori and tamahome that the clone is not her,

"Please figure it out, if you don't," she pressed her face to the glass,

"if you don't then everyone will start hating each other," But of course, no one could hear her yell's and pleas,

* * *

_With the clone and the others_

Miaka turned back to hotohori and spoke in a soft way, and said,

"Come with me hotohori," "I have something to tell you in private," she dragged hotohori by the hand and led him into a different direction, She ignored the look that tamahome shot him in his direction,

Hotohori was about to protest he was already there, "_and he couldn't muster the courage to say no to the girl that he loved," "but that was it," "he didn't feel anything for the girl in front of him," "he did not know where his heart is now but he knew it wasn't with miaka," "deciding to get over it,"_ he stated,

"What did you want to say to me," "Miaka,?" "Was there something wrong?" Miaka looked at him with some sort of longing but didn't apply to him, and spoke

"Hotohori," "let's forget it," she embraced him again and continued,

"Let's stop looking for taiitsuku," hotohori was surprised,

_"he thought she wanted to go home," "she was depressed about not seeing her mother and brother," 'even though her cousin is here with her," "and now she is asking them to stop," "it's a bit odd,"_

"Why?" Miaka mumbled into his chest,

"I don't wanna go back there if I have to live with out you," 'you do love me don't you?" "And I love you so much," "darling," miaka stood on her tip toe's, and started to kiss him,hotohori suspected from her statement, it's not the miaka they all know and care for,

* * *

_In the mirror with miaka,_

Miaka screamed in horror, and started pounding on the glass again and started yelling,

**"That's not me hotohori it's a fake!" "let me out of here!" "Hey!"**

* * *

_With yui in the library_

**_"Let me out of here!" 'Hey!"_**

Miakas voice echoed through out the room which made yui jump a bit,

"Miaka?," no one answered,

"I was sure I heard miakas voice," yui went back to reading,

* * *

_Back in the book world_

Miaka was a hairs breath away from hotohori lip's, she thought she had succeeded in her plan in seducing him, but she was surprised to see his sword next to her face, startled, miaka backed away in slight fear, hotohori decided to stop this nonsense and spoke,

"Tell me who you are," "right now", the cloned miaka tried to regained her composure and acted as if she didn't know anything,

"What do you mean," "who am I?,"

"The priestess of suzaku I know would never act like that," "now reveal your true form," tamahome who had been fallowing them stood behind hotohori, he also felt that there was something was off about miaka, ever since she came back but only now that hotohori confirmed his suspicions,

The cloned miaka smiked evilly and started to laugh, hotohori gripped his sword tighter and called over his shoulder to tamahome,

"Watch yourself tamahome," after receiving a nod, hotohori turned back to the clone,

"What did you do to the real miaka?," his voice laced with anger, he did not know who this person is but if she miaka she will pay, the clone crossed her arms and smirked evilly, and said in a smug voice,

"She's right in front of you," "i'm just her reflection," "her shadow," "the part of her she doesn't even know about,"

* * *

_Inside the mirror world with miaka_

Miaka *gasped* in realization and surprise,

Miaka couldn't believe all this but the clone of her made something click in her head, "_I must do something!"_

Searching the room for something useful items that she can use anything that would give her an idea, she was only left with empty dishes,

_"If I harmed myself my clone will feel it, too!" "That's it!"_

Miaka neared the table and smashed the table and smashed a dish, holding the sharp piece of the plate, she put on a serious look and took a deep breath,

_"here go's nothing!"_

***Thrust***

* * *

_Outside with the clone and with the others,_

The clone continued as she looked tauntingly at hotohori,

"Your so selfish," "I just confessed my love and after all your pleading," she was cut off by hotohori,

**"Nonsense!"** Hotohori charged at her, he had his sword at the read to cut the clone in the heart, "_the insult thrown at him was more than he could take," "it clouded his senses," _

making him miss the sudden appearance of Another person in between them, he only took notice when he felt his sword unmoving, looking at the person who stopped him, he couldn't believe his eyes,

"Bella?,"

Tamahome was in shock, _there was bella, "stopping his highness blade with one __finger," "she wasn't even paying attention to them," "she was only looking at miaka," "he was pondering on so much that he was snapped out of his daze by bella laughter," "it was strange though," "he usually liked her laugh but now," "something __made him uneasy,"_

"Your just as stupid as the other one," "I told you not to run off with out me," "and you thought you were strong enough to handle them," "and now here you are," "nearly sliced in two by him," she nodded her head toward hotohori, hotohori jumped back next to tamahome, shock was clearly shone on his face but replace by anger,

"Where is Bella?," the clone that look like Bella turn toward him and said

"Well your quit smart aren't you," "it took you long enough to figure it out wasn't it?" "but to your question about balla she with some old friends and family," "I snuck out before I was seen," the cloned Bella smirked evilly,

"Oh come on bells," "let me kill them," begged the clone miaka, suddenly the cloned miaka felt a pain right from her chest, she felt some strange liquid substance, looking down she saw her own blood, the cloned miaka's image started to show the ugly demon inside of her,

Bella stared at the scene before laughing her head off,

"You think you can control them even when you can't even control your counterpart!" "Hahahahaha!" "What a laugh!"

Tamahome and hotohori stared and looked disgusted and angry, they could not Believe this craziness Bella was laughing her head off while miaka is disfigured and blood gushing out of her chest,

**"what in the seven layers of hell is happening!,"** tamahome had enough of this and and decided to beat the demon up, he flew right at it and kicked the vile thing in the chest, hotohori came right from behind and cut the demon in half killing it instantly,

Nodding to each other, they turned to the one that looked like Bella as she continued to laugh, tamahome eye twitched and yelled at the clone,

**"Cut it out already!" "Your starting to annoy me!"** Bella's giggles died down as she looked at them and smirked evilly,

"Oh," "are you jealous that I'm not paying attention to you?"

"Cease this nonsense at once," "and return the real Bella to us at once and the real miaka," ordered hotohori, the clone looked at them teasingly,

"Now why would I do such a Liam and dumb thing like that?" "You don't me at all do ya," "sweet heart!" Hotohori grinned his teeth and started to prepare to attack the clone but,

"How long are you going to pretend to be me," All eyes turned to the figure that was emerging from the bushes, bella's cloths were tattered and bloody and she had markings had a megenta crecent moon along with two pink orbs on either side of it on her forhead, with blue stripes, on her face alone her wrists, her ears where pointed,

_"those foo'ls put up a good enough fight," "but she figured out there weaknesses quickly," "all she had to do was study her memory,"_

"What are you talking about you filthy demon," "I'm not portending to be you I am you," Bella could hear the fear in her voice,

"Oh really?" "If you really were my shadow you wouldn't needed the help of those weaklings of yours," "and you would be able to transform into this form," "if you were my shadow you wouldn't be standing there talking," in a flash Bella was in front of her clone and thrust her poison claws right through her clone,

"you would be doing this to me," she finished, Bella felt her poison and the hole as well, but she ignored it, instead she pulled her hand out, and watched hotohori and tamahome as the thing the same thing happen to miakas clone, About to kill it, they were shocked to see a huge bolder come down a smash the thing, looking up the cliff, they saw nuriko dusting off his hands and jumping down to them,

"I knew something was strange but I didn't expect this," hotohori and tamahome let a *sigh* of relief, *Groan*, they turned to the the real miaka with a nasty injury on her chest lying on the ground unconscious, and not to mention bleeding, Bella was once again carrying the five bundles and smiled tiredly at them,

"I guess I must of over done it a little", as her human form tranfromed back, trailing off, she fainted but lucky a certain emperor was there to catch her before she hit the ground, he was worried about her he looked her over and then took her over to the others, hoping she will be fine along with miaka, he saw three little kids and two cats in her arms but he put those matters aside for latter, right now they needed treatment and fast,

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Going home and strong bonds of new friends,_

* * *

Miaka was surrounded by her three warriors, tamahome was looking at her and wondering what he can do to help nuriko was starting to get annoyed by his staring, hotohori kept glancing at the sleeping girl in his arms and to the priestess on the ground, he felt so torn worrying between Bella and miaka,

nuriko couldn't take the tense atmosphere and started to twitch in annoyance,

"Will you both stop your starring and look away," "your highness i'll need you to lay Bella next to miaka so I can examine them thoroughly," tamahome looked at him and asked,

"Now why do we need to look away-?" He was cut off by nuriko bonking him in the head,

"You moron!" "I can't do my job if your breathing down my neck and besides," "besides,"

"I have to remove there cloths to treat them properly," "and I don't think it's A good idea to undress them with you men watching," tamahome continued to protest,

"But aren't you a guy, too?"

"I'm a women at heart," "now if you please," "will the two of you turned away,"

nuriko unbutton miaka blouse, seeing miakas wound, she ripped part of her sleeves she wrapped the girl's chest immediately to try to stop the bleeding,

then moved to Bella's wounds, his eyes widen at the sight," _he would be enjoying the sight on her breast but not right now," "blood was everywhere and there was bruises here," "and there claw marks bite marks,?" "What did this girl get herself into?" _

Nuriko kept tearing his clothing but it wasn't helping much, even with miaka, there wounds where to grave and they continued to lose blood,nuriko spoke urgently,

"We have to do something!," "there blood keep pouring out!," the two warriors where by his side in a instant, they looked at the girl's, and Their heart's were filled with a known feeling to both of them, their chest seemed to tighten at the sight of the girls, feeling angry at themselves and feeling so useless, tamahome took the broken plate piece and aimed for his heart,

"I will give up my life if it means they will live!," hotohori grasped his sword once again and ready to cut his wrist,

"I will spill every drop of blood in my body if it is for both of them," at the same time hotohori and tamahome wounded themselves and allowed their blood to drip on to the immobile females, hoping that they will live, nuriko watched and tried to stop them before they go into hysteric's,

Seeing any movement from them, they started to panic, frantically they called out there names hoping they will hear there pleas, after awhile of yelling miaka hand started to twitch and her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly,

"Hotohori, tamahome, nuriko," "thank you," she said in a croaky voice, and look at each of them in thank's, miaka tried to get up and groaned in pain from her wound's, after a few adjustments she managed to sit up fully, tamahome put a handon her shoulder and tried to steady her as she looked around and noticed a few things,

"First who were the three kids and the two cats?" "And second why dose one of the kids have a tail and weird ears," "and the other kid tan and pink lips with weired?," "and the only has red lips same color skin as bella's with markings?," "and they all have odd ears?, "and third why dose those two cats have two tails?" "it's so strange it's like i stepped into the twilight zone," "then lastly,"

"Bella!" Everybody turned back to the unconscious Bella, they all fell back from relived and giddy to depressed and gloomy,

hotohori was beyond worried for Bella and he was about to shake her to wake her up, thankfully he was stopped by a sudden change of scenery, from those of trees and mountains to a place of elegance, huge purple bubbles and huge mountains with waterfalls adorning it as well I high set of stairs,

"In honor of you and these three celestial warriors," "I will tell you how to get back to your world," their gazes went to looked at a shadowy figure that was resting on the stairs, the voice sounded quit old and sounded as if it was a women, as the figure slowly walked nearer, it was indeed was a small old women, wearing elegant cloths, her face was well um sagging, her pupils were kinda beady and looked like they held a great wisdom,

"It's, it's, it's," as miaka got closer, and blurred out,

**"The sand witch!,"** the old women glared daggers at her and threatened,

**"Do you want me to reopen your wound?" "And who are you calling a sand witch?" **Retreating back, the old women folded her arms in her cloths and looked at the rest, nuriko asked,

"Excuse me, um, uh, are you taiitsuku?" He wasn't sure if this was the right person he imagine taiitsuku A little different in his head,

"Yes," the old women replied,

"I am indeed the controller of this world," Turing to hotohori, who's back was turned to her, she asked

"Hotohori, what are you doing?" The man covered his face and spoke in a serous tone,

"I don't like looking at ugly thing!," his voice held something and meant something that made taiitsuku hit him in the head with a big mallet that she pulled out of no where, everyone sweat dropped at the scene but decided not to comment, getting to more important issues, taiitsuku stated,

"Besides nuriko," "all you are severely injured," "especially that poor heroic girl there," she pointed at Bella's still form, everyone's mood dropped again,

"I wanted to test you," "to see how far you would go for the sake of each other," "I had help with Bella's though," "and I can see that you care for your priestesses," "and as well for them with you,"

"Test?," miaka asked dumbly.

"Yes the shadow demon spell,"

"Your cousin faced her shadow last because she snuck out," "so she was faced with her dead friends and her dead family and her ex and his family," this caught all of them off guard, they narrowed there eyes at her,Hotohori couldnt help the question that came out of his mouth,

"What happen to Bella?" "How many did she face?" Nuriko asked as well,

"You said dead friends and family?," "why didn't miaka didn't get her relative's as well?" "since there's related as well?," "and how could you create shadows of the dead?"

"I shall explain everything to you," "first we need to get this girl some treatment," "she will recover I reassure you on that," "now let's go to my palace," "We shall Talk later,"

Taiitsuku put her hands in front of her face she chanted and a thin mineral went underneath of them and lifted them up into the air, startling those who are awake, Bella was clutched protectively by hotohori, and shippo, shiori ,rin, kiarra, and dios was clutched by nuriko, tamahome was to busy attending to miaka,

Their transportation took them higher and higher even high enough above the water falls and father finally saw taiitsuku palace, miaka was marveling at the sight,

"It's, it's amazingly cool So this is mt taikoku ?" Hotohori thought, as he kept examining the scenery, nuriko clutched his cargo tightly and exclaimed,

"I hope we don't fall on the way!," Taiitsuku chuckled and said

"Only chosen people are only allowed to come see this place," "so if a evil hearted

person traveled to see this place," "the mountain's would not show themselves to them," "and they would only see rocky mountains," she chuckled again as she floated in front of the group,

* * *

_meanwhile With yui in the library_

Yui continued to read what happening to her friend,s while clutching the wound in her chest, she wondered why this time Bella's injury's didn't affect her, not that she's complaining, just curious on the matter,

_"Miaka is the priestess of suzaku," "and Bella is the priestess of the shikon no tama," "why do these things happen to me?" "When Bella fell in from of the pond," "when they where injured from the pavilion," "when miaka was sick and now miakas wound in her chest," "I can feel there pain and hurt," "why?"_ Yui looked at the line, and the boy with the *ogre* symbol on his forehead,

"Tamahome," unknown to yui a blush was making its way up her face,

* * *

_meanwhile Back in the book world,_

"First we need to treat those wound's," "**nyan-nyan!"** Taiitsuku watched as she called out nyan-nyan, numerous pink bubbles came out from a dark part of the room and they popped, revealing green haired children with reddish garments on,

tamahome, hotohori, miaka,nuriko watched in wonder, The little girls landed softly in front of taiitsuku with big smiles on there face, taiitsuku ordered,

"Treat there wounds immediately,"

"Yes ma'am," they went over to the group while chanting,

"Treat! Treat! Heal! Heal!," they ran there hands over there wounds and started dragging miaka away, but the girl said over her shoulder,

"Taiitsuku," "treat Bella and the others before me please," her voice sounded depressed and serious,

"Quit your crying about!" "miaka and just go and get healed," "we'll be just fine," Hotohori and the other's turned there head's to see a fully awake bella, she placed a hand on hotohori chest signaling for him to sit her down, hesitantly, he gently placed her on the ground gently, her wounds were less threatening than before but he was unsure, none even noticed that the girl was even awake,

Miakas eyes widen as about to Lunge at her cousin but the nyan-nyans held her tightly and lead the protesting girl away, Bella shook her head at the girl and smiled, taiitsuku gave miaka a blank look and said dryly,

"Shut up and get it done and over with," "the sooner you get this over with," "the sooner you can go home," miaka led to a corner and the nyan-nyans who with out warning threw all her clothing off the girl, Bella sighed and sloshed and turned to taiitsuku with a serious face,

"May I speak to you in private," "taiitsuku?," "I have something's I want to discourse with you," sensing the girls determination, the old women nodded and led Bella out of the room,

"Bella," hotohori called, he wasn't entirely comfortable letting a injured Bella go some place he can't be at the moment, neither were the two behind them,

shippo,shiori,rin, kirara,and dios, were being carried away by the nyan-nyans while saying they'll give the cute demon's a nice room to sleep in, Bella flashed them a reassuring smile before disappearing into the room, A nyan-nyan neared nuriko and said

"I can cure you to," nuriko thought she was cute and said gently,

"But I'm not hurt," the nyan-nyan replied,

"I can cure your perversion," with out another word, the nyan-nyan was sent flying by nurikos punch,

* * *

_meanwhile With Bella and taiitsuku_

"All right," "what is it that you want to discuss?," stated taiitsuku while she sat on a chair, Bella was leaning On the wall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed,

"How did you know about my friend's and family?" "and my ex and his family?" "and turned them into shadows?" "it was clear that they were dead?," it was silent until she heard the old women sign,

"Do you remember when you were engulfed in the pink like when you first met hotohori?,"

"Yes I do,"

"Do you remember the pain you felt while you were unconscious?" "and the dream you had?," Bella opened her eyes and narrowed then and said,

"I was dreaming about my past and my memories," "did you base your little spell memories?," venom laced with her words, Bella was growling at the sage with such intensity, Daring the old hag to lie,

"I did, "replied taiitsuku dryly, she watches as Bella gritted her teeth,

"Why?" "Even when I knew they weren't," "my friends and family," "and my ex and his family," "why did you put them against me?" "Weren't you satisfied with my shadow?," Bella asked brokenly,

"It was to test you," "I and midariko already explained that to you," "besides I don't even dare to use you real counterparts," "you said even the women was not you," "and you were correct," Bella swallowed hard and tried to regain her composure,

"Now we must get back to the others," stated taiitsuku

"Thank you taiitsuku," she whispered knowing the sage will hear loud and clear,

* * *

_meanwhile Back outside with the others,_

Bella went into the room were the nyan nyans were treating hotohori and tamahome, nuriko was sitting there quite annoyed with something, a nyan-nyan was forcefully trying to take off tamahomes shirt but he was protesting,

bella smirking evilly, she neared the unsuspecting tamahome and swiftly removed his shirt, she was in amusement and mirth as she watched as tamahome jumped 5 feet in the air from the feel of the cold air on his exposed skin, Bella couldn't contain her laughter anymore, she started laughing while holding her sides while watching tamahome fall back down with a thud, tamahome glared daggers at Bella for what she did,

**"kuzo, Bella,!" "don't do that!"** Bella was still laughing her head at what she

did, hotohori, miaka, and nuriko saw the whole thing and started to laugh like crazy,tamahome blushed and let put a giggle as the nyan-nyan's worked on his wounds while muttering threats at Bella, she smiled and approached a nyan-nyan,

"Excuse me?" "can you tell me where I can clean these blood stains?," the child perked up and beamed at bella, grabbing her hand, the nyan-nyan led her out of the room into a hallway,

All of them watched after her, nuriko crossed his legs and smiled, Well at least she's gone back to normal, tamahome nodded and soften his eyes,miaka nodded happily that her cousin back to normal, hotohori remained silent as his eyes trailed after her until,

"The method of returning to your own world is rather difficult," "and rather dangerous because all of you are even to weak to try," With miaka and taiitsuku

"We wish we could fix taiitsuku face," exclaimed the nyan-nyan's helping miaka,

"Yeah," agreed the other When they looked outside of the palace, they saw nyan nyan flying through the roof and beyond,

"I want to go home soon though," miaka said softly,

"I have an entrance exam to take!" She said as it just popped in her head,

"What are you talking about?," asked the sage as she watched miaka got threaten by her servants, observing the girl some more, the sage commented,

"Your face is becoming pale from the blood loss," "in your condition you would barely survive the process," taiitsuku closed her eyes and tried to make herself more convincible as possible, taiitsuku didn't really want to endanger the life of the suzaku no miko,now did she,

"Then let her use some of our strength," suggested hotohori from behind them, his chest was half exposed as he neared them, and a completely shirtless tamahome,

"not to mention your bleeding as well," tamahome backed him up,

"Both of us will giver her some of our blood," taiitsuku eyed then as if she was seeing if they were telling the truth, miaka could not sit still, and said,

"No!" "You don't!" "If you do that!"

"Calm yourself miaka," "of course I won't let them do it," came Bella's voice as she entered the room in a robe, the nyan nyans were kind enough to wash and mend her cloths during her stay here, she was gonna go visit her three pup's and the nekko's but she over heard the conversation so she decided to chime in,

They looked at her disbelieving,well, hotohori and tamahome were, miaka was looking at her hopefully, she really didn't want to course anymore trouble for her cousin and friends, tamahome looked at her like she was crazy,

"What do you mean you won't let us," "you want her to go back as much as we did," hotohori asked more calmly,

"What do you mean bella?" The girl smirked playfully,

"I won't let them do it alone," miakas eye's widened,

"What!" Tamahome said in agitation,

"You know you could have said that earlier," the girl shrugged,

"I could'v," "but it's more amusing to see your reactions," "especially you tama-kin's", "do you know you look so hilarious when your caught off guard like that," "you should see yourself sometime," all of them sweat dropped but smiled, taiitsuku faced the three fully,

"Are you sure you want to do this?," "this will probably cut your strength and

power down to half," "are you still willing to take the risk?" Hotohori showed his peaceful and full consent to the idea,

"If it would to help her then gladly," tamahome kneeled in front of the nyan-nyan's wiping his wound's and smiled at miaka,

"My blood is already running out of me," "so no use in wasting it," miaka looked at his and was deeply touched by their words then looked at Bella, she could tell that her cousin was still a little pale and she could literally feel her cousin's weak state,

"Bella," "your going to kill yourself!" "I don't need to go right away!" "I could wait until I'm -," miaka was stopped by Bella patting her on the head, just the, she had realized that she had tears running down her face, Bella knelt In front of her and said,

"Miaka," "when I traveled through time," "i wanted to go back home again and turn back time," "but I couldn't kagome and the others help me remember that and I had to help fulfill my destiny," "here in this world you won't be able to do that as much," "I'm going to be here so you have a member of family here," "and I will help you as much as I can," "now don't turn our offer down," "maybe you'll come back soon," "but I want you to take this opportunity to go home," and if things get rough go to my apartment,"

"What about you?" "Aren't you coming with me?" She at least hoped Bella would come with her,

"No," "I'll have to stay while your gone," "besides," "I don't think I won't be allowed to leave this place for quit some time," miaka clung to Bella's shoulders in a attempt to shake her cousin,

"But why?" "Don't you have as much reason to go home with me like me and my brother?" "Don't you want to see him?" Bella put a hand on top of miakas and in a attempt to pull away,

"I will see him again and others," "I can be sure about that," "and when you go

back don't get," don't get startled if you run into some people into my apartment," "there good people and family," Bella looked at miaka with a soft look, miaka bursted out in fresh tears and hugged bella tightly,

"I-I will," bella laughed good naturally and pulled away,

"Oh stop acting like I'm going to die or something," "your making such a scene. Silly," "I think you should get dressed I think we should get started soon," standing up, Bella walked over to hotohori and tamahome, they been watching and saw how close the cousins were, tamahome nodded as if commending her, hotohori smiled,

"Very well then",

"What about me?" Nuriko asked while pointing to himself, taiitsuku merely passed him and said,

"Save it," she don't want you, nuriko clinched his fist and gritted out of annoyance,

Why do I feel like I've been insulted?, Bella chucked and draped a arm around him and said,

"You worry to much, silly,"

"Gee, I feel so much better," nuriko stated sarcastically,

* * *

_meanwhile a little while Later_

Hotohori,tamahome,Bella, I will use me powers to transfer your blood into miaka, the three of you must kneel down, doing as taiitsuku said, the three of the knelt, the sage intertwined her fingers all different ways and chanted her spell, suddenly the three of them were In cased into purple bubbles,

"I will transfer your blood through these spheres," "miaka ready yourself," miaka was in one of the spheres only in her undergarments also nodded, her hair and bra came undone completely showing her wound more completely,

"This will be painful for all three of you but bear with it," said the sage,from all their wounds blood gushed out there faces marred with pain and agony, Bella remained silent and merely winced from time to time, it's a good thing that taiitsuku let her wear a robe through all this or else she would loose it, Bella remained focusing on helping her cousin that helped forget the pain,

Miaka watched as all there faces where contorted in pain, she felt so guilty that they are all doing this just for her,

"enough," "that's enough," "Stop it," cried miaka, then she heard heart beats, looking down at herself, she felt warm and that her wound was closing instantly,

"I see their blood," "I feel their power," "I'm becoming one with all three of them,"

"Ok that's enough," taiitsuku lowered the spheres and let the four go, turning to the three of them,

"All you did wonderfully i'm impressed," "the nyan-nyan's came and put miaka's hair back in the bun's the way she always wear's," "and covered her body with the under blouse of her uniform,"

"Here's your ribbon,"

"Cover, cover," miaka closed her eyes to trying to think on what just happen, smiling softly, miaka whispered,

"Thank you," opening her eyes wide, turning to her friend's and cousin and was a little shocked to see Bella being carried by hotohori, the girl was conscious but was to weak to stand on her own, they were all smiling at her for a job well done, but the thing is, she felt really bad,

"Bella!" "Hotohori!" "Tamahome!" "I'm sorry," "I'm sorry," "I hurt-"

"If apologizing for stupid things like that is all your ever gonna do," "so help me," "you'll wish you never had a mouth," threaten the tired Bella in hotohori's arms,

nuriko and the nyan-nyan's just watched in amusement, hearing no more from her cousin, Bella sighed and let her head lay angst hotohori's chest,

"Better," "not I want you to remember what I told you," and Bella fell limp, hotohori smiled softly at her attitude, then he looked at miaka and nodded then carried Bella to a room where both could use some rest, tamahome shook his head and smiled at miaka charmingly,

"You got one spunky cousin there," the girl closed her eyes and smiled,

"Yeah," "I do," "but I am really sorry though," "tamahome you guys got hurt," tamahome neared her and looked deep in her eyes and said,

"As long as your better then fine," nuriko chimed in with a soft look,

"You should thank Bella," "tamahome," "and his highness," "miaka!," the girl nodded, taiitsuku had about enough of being ignored and spoke,

"Now that you are well," "I shall tell you how to get home,"

"yes ma'am," miaka already dressed in her uniform and was ready for the sage instructions, Hotohori was behind her with a indignant Bella right next to him,

"Bella you should be resting," cried miaka, Bella growled in annoyance,

"If you repeat that stupid line again," "I will bite your bloody head off!," miaka backed away from the not so pleasant Bella feeling her cousins aura shows that's it means business, they seated themselves with miaka in front of the four of them, taiitsuku continued,

"Do you understand priestess of suzaku?," "you've been in the world for to long and the opening for the path will not be as easy when you first came here,"

"Opening paths?," miaka tilted her head in confusion,

"The path that connects this world to your world," "at first your strong will would of been able to take you home,"

"But what should I do now?," asked miaka, while clutching the hem of her skirt lightly,

"There something that connects both of the worlds," said the sage,

"And what is that something?"

"Something that is present in this world and your own,"

* * *

_meanwhile With yui_

"Something that is present in this would and of your own," then she relized the uniforms,

* * *

_meanwhile With miaka and the other's,_

"Yui's and our school uniforms,"

* * *

_meanwhile With yui_

"Of course!," "that's why what ever happen to them happened to me," "that's why Bella's wound's didn't affect me she wasn't wearing her uniform,"

* * *

_meanwhile With miaka and the other's_

"It also requires a connection *via* strong feeling for you able to go home," "but their is more to it," said the sage, miaka repeated her words, requires strong feelings,

* * *

_"Miaka!" "I'm right here!" "Come back miaka!"_ Came yui's voice,

* * *

"Yui," miaka closed her eyes for a moment and opening them again turning to them with a look of determination,

"We are connected," "me and yui strongly deeply," taiitsuku replied,

"In truth it would be Easier to return you to your world if we had all the suzaku warriors,"  
"tamahome, hotohori and nuriko your power should be enough to send you home," "beside from nuriko," "all of you were injured," Bella's brow started to twitch in annoyance and she was being ignored, tamahome answered,

"I'm good and more than ready to help," replied hotohori

"I swear I will her her home safely," "and have time to be with my bella," chimed nuriko,

"It's alright I've been a good girl lately," "haven't I?" Bella couldn't take anymore she growled it all out,

"All right," "that's it!" "Stop ignoring me for kami sake's!" "I will get her home no mater what!" "and no one you will stop me!" "Hahaha!" They all smiled at her and nodded, miaka looked at all of them and felt all emotional again,

"Everyone, thank your!" Tears were welling up in her eyes until she felt a hand on her head, turning to see it was tamahome,

"Just make sure you come back alright," "well be waiting,"

_"that's right when I go back I won't be able to be with tamahome anymore!"_ Thought miaka suddenly, she was about to breakdown again but she held them back and beamed up at him,

"All right all of you sit around the priestess of suzaku," "so we can begin,"

"concentrate your life force into the priestess of suzaku," "miaka picture your world inside your heart," "focus everything you have on it!," "feel the life energy of your friend's and cousin," "and take it in your body," miaka how as having such a hard time with it with all the guilt was getting the best of her,

"Miaka you can do this, you'll be fine," whispered Bella as she kept her eyes closed like the rest and concentrated, a lightning bolt of some kind hit miaka and made her jump,

**"You fool!" "Concentrate and don't let your mind wander," "if you do that you would ****be flying between world's for all eternity!''** scolded taiitsuku,

"It's no use," "I just keep thinking about everyone here," cried miaka

* * *

_"You idiot!" "I say you come back you come back!" "And haven't we been together since kindergarten!" __Didn't you and Bella say that we will enter that school together!_ Yui was on the brink of tears with trying to make a connection with miaka,

_"We'll go together and we will pass them **TOGETHER!"**_

* * *

Yui's memories flashed through miakas minds as she heard yui's voice crossing over to her, feeling the energy of the others, miaka thought of home,

"I'm going home!" "I'm going back to were they all are!" "Back to my world!" Everybody's connections seemed to be working taiitsuku started to glowing a thin sheet of red as the others meditated,

* * *

**_"Miaka!"_**

"I'm going home!"

A familiar red light engulfed miaka then she was gone,

After awhile, everyone open their eyes and started to looke around, miaka was gone, hotohori turned to see tears run freely down Bella's face, everybody seemed to notice it and stayed quite, they all thought that Bella retreated staying behind but it was smashed when she spoke,

"Oh," "I'm sorry I suddenly started crying," "I was just remembering," "anyways," "I need to see the kits and nekkos," "see you guys later," whipping her tears away, Bella stood up and and gave them a smile and left the room,

Bella, they all *sighed* and thought they had enough excitement for one day they all went to there respective room,

Well most of them anyways,

To be continued,


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Meeting new family and coming back,_

* * *

Bella stroked shiori's, rin's and shippo's hair while watching them sleep, kirarra was on her shoulder and dios was on her lap purring in content,

Bella crocked shippo as he and rin and shiori started to wake up, Bella snapped out of her trance, she smiled down at the three of them, shiori and shippo's eyes widen at the sight of her,

Hey thererin, shiori, shippo," "how are you two feeling," the fox kit and the bat kit and the half dog demon like her shook their heads in disbelief, smiling thethree lunged for her, they started to cry because they thought they would never see her again even shiori, and rin, a Mew, came from the to nekko's, since the to cats are away and nuzzling into her legs,

"Hey there kirara, dios," as the continued to nuzzled her legs

"Bella?" Looking down to see that shippo and rin was struggling to say something until shiori nudged them to tell them to go on like they practiced for those two years.,

"What is it shippo? rin?" Bella asked gently, shippo and rin avoided her eyes,

we was wondering if we could call you-" "never mind," "it was stupid anyways," shippo was gonna get out for the both of them,they were stopped by Bella's giggling,

"Shippo,rin don't be afraid to tell me anything," "I'll always understand you two," "and you two are like shiori to me," "you can call me anything shippo and rin", shippo and rin closed their eyes and took a deep breath in and stated,

"we wanted to asked you," if we can call you mama like shiori dose?" When kagome adopted me she I felt like I had a mother after my patents got killed by the thunder brothers,"

"and when lord sesshomaru took me in as his daughter," "i always looked at you as a mother," "so i'm grateful,"

"and I felt like you where a second mother to me," "so if it's ok can we call you mama?" Shippo and rin squeezed their eye's shut,

"Yes you may shippo and rin," "I'll be proud for you two to call me that," "and I think shiori needed a brother and a sister anyways," giving shippo and rin a soft smile

"Bella?" Bella, shiori, rin and shippo looked up to see the person who called her name,

"Hotohori," "what brings you here?" Hotohori merely looked at her and walked in, she patted the seat next to her, shippo, rin and shiori went over to the chairs in the room to watch the newcomer,

"I just came to check if you were alright," "you were just crying a moment ago," "and I thought you could tell me why," hotohori sat next to her and now noticing the three kit's and the to now wake nekko's,

"I see that they already woken up, Bella pointed out each and ever one of them and introduced them,

"Well since your here," "I would like to introduced you to shiori, rin, shippo, dios, and kiarra," their the ones from the sengoku jidi I told you about," three of them are are my adopted pups," hotohori smiled kindly at them then three nyan-nyan peeked their hears through the door and asked,

"Would your friend's like to eat something?" All five of their heads perked up at the sudden smell of food and looked at Bella for permission, Bella merely giggled and nodded and told them to go and have fun, the four cheered and rushed out of the room with the nyan-nyans,

Hotohori watched the interaction and stared at Bella with admiration, she was just so interesting, fierce yet gental, she was incredibly selfless and headstrong, she was the type to do anything In her power to protect those who was closest to her, truly a amazing creature,

"Hello?" "are you ok?" "Hotohori to earth?" Hotohori was knocked out of his thought to see Bella's waving hand in front of his face, gently, her took her hand and lowered it, and gripped it tightly,

"Yes I am," Bella laid her head on the back head board, not braking contact,

"Good," "so what did you want to talk about?" Locking her eyes with his, she waited,

"I came here to see if you feel fine," he answered truthfully, his eyes never leaving hers, sighing Bella replied,

"I just remember a lot of things," "like my father how he got me my first car," "and how kagome figured my miko energy," "and took me to the sengoku jidi," "how miroku and kagome taught me together on my miko energy," "and he groped my butt the first time," "and asked me to have his child," "and how sesshomaru adopted me and turned me into a half demon with full blooded demon power's and features," "and as well trained me," "after what happen to me with Edward and Victoria," "sango taught me the arts of demon slaying,"

*sigh* "I will always remember what billy told me at my parents funeral," and jacob's," "they will live with my hear forever," "and the wolves will forever be with me," "I just missed them a lot that's all," hotohori looked at her with a understanding look, hotohori was about to get up to leave. Until Bella spoke,

"Thank you dear hotohori," looking back to see Bella smiling greatfully, little by little her eyes drooped and she was asleep again, that's the second time she fell asleep at the end of their conversion, he mused, it's not like he felt bad or when she did that, he was relieved that she is able to get some rest after a stressful day, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, and rubbed her cheek gently before leavening the room,

"Good night," Bella,

* * *

_meanwhile with Miaka back in their world,_

Miaka was engulfed in the same red light like before, she knew she was going home and she was happy about it, looking up she noticed a blue light speed passed her, wondering what it could be, she suddenly found herself back in the library, she called out for yui but the girl seems not to be there,

"Where are you yui?" "Did you go home?" She whispered to herself while looking up at the dusty old room, deciding that her friend went home, so she left the library,

"On her way home, she met some of her friends, out of excitement for not seeing them for weeks, miaka lunged at the. With a big hug,

"Guys it's been so long!," shocked and confused as the girls pulled away, Miaka what are you talking about, we were together a few hours ago, said one of the girls,

"W-what!" "It's been weeks already!" Deciding not to betray her little secret, miaka rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, and went on her way to Bella's apartment,

* * *

Miaka look the key out that Bella gave her and unlocked the door, to her utter shock there was people inside, people she has never seen before, they had pale face's and ruby red eyes, until the long black haired one walked up to her and

"welcomed her home my child," miaka looked at him dumbly, Aro just giggled at the girl and led the girl to a seat so she could rest, he called for Jane to get her something and she was gone in a flash, miaka asked,

"Who are you guy's?" "Bella said you are family," "but-," Marcus cut. Her off and stated,

"Yes we are in deed your family little one," "I have something that's called bond sight," "and it showed Bella to be mine and aros daughter," "and caius niece," "and what I see you as is my niece," "and aros the same," "and caius is your father," miaka looked at them and stated,

"Really?" "So you would accept me and my brother?" They all nodded,

"Well you are apart of the voltrori now this is for you," miaka opened the box to a a necklace with a *V* with phoenix wings, miaka had tears running down her face and she hugged them all and said thank you to the, all,

"Your brother will receive his when he comes to terms with everything with you two," "and we'll sit down and talk to him personally about the vampire world so on." "and so forth," "I "have a letter and Bella necklace in her luggage so," "and the

"edward will pay," "the rest of the clan is harmless," "we will make him pay for what he have done," "don't worry little one,"

"We'll be here for awhile longer now go along home we will be next door if you wish to talk," Miaka hugged each one and left,

* * *

_meanwhile Back in the book world,_

Bella walked through the woods, the slits of her upper kimono reached her upper thighs and swayed in the wind lightly, her legs were strapped with black pants that reached her ankles and made rustling sounds every time she moved,the sleeves of her kimono were tied to her wrists with a ice blue obi tied around her waist that outlined her body nicely, along with a blue and red sash over her shoulder with the symbol of konan on it showing that she on the side of konan,

she wore a transparent sleeveless garment that was tied around her body making her have a heavenly glow, she held a silver bow in one hand and a nice quiver over her shoulder, her hair was tied in a pony tail so her hair won't get in her face,

**"Mom!" "Kiarra and dios got something,"** yelled shippo and shiori, Bella nodded and smirked, she notched a arrow and aimed it, then let the arrow sore, she gotten used to shippo and rin calling her their mother, but rin stayed back at the capital to help hotohori as she commanded, but it's a honor to have him call her it though, she smiled and hoped she could be a good mother to him like she is for shiori,

Hearing a *thud,* the four of them neared the kuoto lying spawned on the ground injured but not dead, there have been others and some recognized her immediately ran away, apparently, this one is new at the job and didn't know what to do,

Bella was scouting the borders of konan as a favor to hotohori, kuoto, the neighboring country, started to mobilize and they are trying to wage war, hotohori sent her to deal with the solders that are trespassing on konan territory,

Bella was more than willing to set out immediately but not before being visited by hotohori, he apologized numerous times that she bursted out laughing, getting to the matter at hand , she glared at the spy,

"What are you doing here?" Instead of answering, the guy tried to move his injured leg and stabbed himself in the chest, he fell to the ground dead, Bella gritted her teeth in disappointment and annoyance, growling she said,

"Why do they always do that?" "I hate it that they kill them selves for some top secret reason," "haven't they been told to value their lives!," "and how are we going to report anything with those baka's keep trying to kill them selves?"

**"Arrrrrgggghhh!,"** dios and kiarra is mew in agreement, shippo and shiori just snickered.

"Mom," "it's been a week now," "I think we should head back," "rin and hotohori and nuriko proboly misses us," shiori said on the back on kiarra,

"All right," "kiarra and dios" Bella got on Dios while shiori, rin and shippo ride kiarra like their own personal fire nekko, the five of them flew back to the palace, Bella had received news that tamahome went out looking for a job and nuriko was obviously board to death with out her bella, but rin been entertaining him, and poor hotohori is probably facing the current crises in konan, she mentally *sighed*,

Bella wondered how miaka took the voltrori and hoped she accepted them as her family as well,

* * *

_meanwhile With miaka,_

Miaka *sighed* and buried her head in her arms, "_she already told her brother about the book," because he was going frantic about bella for her not being home," "those vampire's do really know how to hide themselve's if he didn't see them," "her brother told her to stay away from the book and Bella probably playing a trick," "but being miaka she couldn't help but think other wise,'_

_"she already phoned yui and her mom answered," "she asked if yui came home but her answer was,"always," "no," "Yui must been taken into the universe of the four gods in my place," "she must of been the blue light that passed by me," when i was leaving she was coming into of the book," "I better go back no matter what my brother says," "I know the voltrori would help me if he gets in the way," "yui needs me and bella," "and I doubt that book is dangerous at all,"_

_"Tamahome, nuriko, hotohori, I know they are real," "well I know Bella is real," "I mean Bella is from this world and my cousin and she's still there," "it proves that it is all real and it's not dangerous at all," "besides I promised tamahome that I would come back,"_

miaka looked at the necklace that her new family gave her and it gave her the confidence to go forward, it settled I'm going back Miaka got dressed and packed herself a bag and went over to Bella's place and the voltorei will driver her to the library, unknown to the miakas brother saw her getting into the black car with tinted windows, he told his friend to turn around and fallow that car,

Kesuke and tatsya speed after the car and ended at the library, Kesuke ran after miaka until he was infront of a room that says do now enter,wondering why miaka would be in there, he went inside and yelled,

"Miaka!" "Don't!," miaka only smiled at him and promised to return before being surrounded by a red light, again! That seems to be happening recently, one minute she was standing there and next she gone,

"Miaka?"

* * *

_meanwhile Back in the book world,_

All four of them returned from their duty, shippo and shiori bounded off with Dios and kiarra too go play somewhere, Bella only giggled and walked towards hotohori's study, turns out that all the other council members are going to be there for a meeting, she unbound her hair and kept walking, she knocked a few times,

"Come in," hearing hotohori's voice, she smiled and walked in, everyone seemed to be in a Grimm mood today which made her frown slightly and placed her hands on her hips,

**"What is the matter with you people?" "Your acting like your already lost," "get a grip!"** She scolded, the men in the room turned and looked at her with annoyance,

they could not say nor do anything to her because she was right and she was the shikon miko, one of the however spoke up,

"But lady Bella," "were in a bind as it is," "we fear that kuoto is about to fall into chaos!" Bella raised a eye brow at him and glared at him venomously,

hotohori watched in amusement and in curiously,and he was turned on by her display, he watch and Bella gritted her teeth and growled,

"If you lazy bumbs sit her and do nothing," "then konan will be lost," "but if you

gather supplies and train your solders we might have a chance," "I know little of war but it's better that sitting here with your thumbs up your real end's now is it," taking a deep breath she looked at hotohori and winked at him, and saw he was quit proud of her,

his advisers were indeed making his headache with things worse,all they are doing is pilling up his work and it's not making him feel much better, *sighing* mentally, he smiled at her showing her his thanks to Bella giving her a smug victorious look, "_that's how a true empress acts," "and she has fire," "oh suzaku he wanted her,"_

**"Kayaa!"**

Miaka landed right on Bella as she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize the body coming out of the red light, miaka was now on a face plated Bella on the floor with smoke coming up from her head, hotohori looked off in concern at bella and got up before,

"Oh hi everyone!" As miaka jumped off her victim, and looked down and said,

"Oh sorry Bella!" "I didn't mean to-," Bella was helped up by hotohori gave miaka a soft smile,

"Hey," "help someone please,"

after Bella shook off the shock of being faceplated into the floor with her cousin popping in on top of her before laughing her head off, her anger had went away and turned into joy, walking over to miaka she lifted the two bags with ease and noticed that her bag was custom made with the *V* from the voltrori and she looked at miaka and saw the necklace and thought, so she had excepted,

"Miaka," "how are you dear cousin of mine?," "how was the trip home?"

"I was gone only for a few hours," "but then again," trailing off deep in thought, miaka nearly forgot she was on the floor and was surprised to hear Bella's voice,

"The world we live in and the world we are now have a big difference in time," "in

this case a large one," "anyways don't be shocked if your here for years and you where gone for only weeks," miaka nodded and got up,

"Well," "have I missed anything?" Hotohori answered,

"We are on the brink of war with kuoto," "our neighboring country to the west," "it's been three months since you left," "there are something's that has happened," "but they are for another time," "for now I would like to ask you a favor," waiting for miakas reply, he clinched his hands him agitation,

_"he didn't want to force her and but konan really needs the help of the suzaku warriors," _Sensing his distress, Bella swung her bags effortlessly over one shoulder and held his hand reassuringly, at the touch from Bella hotohori smiled and relaxed into her touch,

"Uh," "sure," miaka furrowed her brows in confusion but it couldn't hurt to do a favor,

"I have to ask you to find the remaining suzaku warriors," "and save our contrey,"

_"If I find them maybe I could find yui and get the three of us out of here!" __"That's it!"_ Miaka thought about it before looking at hotohori with a determined look On her face,

"I'll do it!" "I'll find them all!" "I'll become the priestess of suzaku!," _"wait for me yui!" "I'll get us home!"_ Bella smiled and nodded, hotohori rigid posture relaxed a bit he did a little happy dance in his head and thanked his lucky stars for her agreement,

"This task is to test," the warriors and their priestess will have push them to release the full Extent of their powers," "many obstacles lay in wait for the and it will not guarantee it will to work," "I ask you again," "will you accept?" Miaka didn't register what he had said, the image of the three of them home and happy clouded her vision and nodded,

Bella giggled and hotohori softened his gaze, miaka was just standing there like a solder waiting for her commands of her boss,Bella shook her head and said,

"Why don't you join me in a bath first?" "I'm sure you would like to relax before you head out,"

"Yes, please,"

"all right," "I'll just dropped the bag's in your and mine room on the way to the hot springs," "and I'll be right there,"

* * *

_meanwhile Later that afternoon_

Miaka was wondering where tamahome was and begged Bella and nuriko to help her find him, hotohori could only look at the girl and granted her request and set her off,

miaka was told he was on a job hunting quest, miaka's desperation to see the boy made nuriko chuckle and Bella to roll her eyes, "_she wasn't that love sick when it came to Edward,"_

Nuriko was riding on horse back while miaka was behind him, clutching him around the waist, Bella was on dios and shippo and shiori was on kiarra,

miaka kept cooing the demons and was in shock when dios and kiarra transformed, it took all miakas self control to to topple over,rin stayed behind with hotohori this time if they where needed they would send shiori back to get them,

Suddenly shouts could be heard, shouts that frightened the horse and nuriko and miaka fell off the horse, dios and kiarra landed and Bella got off to help miaka up,

"Are you two alright?" She asked worriedly, nuriko gave her a thumb's up and a wink, and miaka smiled goofily, the shouts could be heard getting closer until you saw the torches through the trees,

"Who's there?" Cried a familiar voice,

Tamahome came out of the shadows,torch in one hand and a club in another,it seems that there are tress passers here as well, miaka wasted no time she lunged at tamahome, tamahome was a little shocked,

"Tamahome?"

"Miaka?"

They asked at the same time, miaka pulled away and looked up at his eyes, desperation, joy and relief was paced all over her face,

Bella watched their interaction, and shook her head at their antics, "_It seems they where quit sweet to watch," "and amusing as well,"_

nuriko completely felt left out of place, so he went and sulked, since he didn't have the woman of hs dream's,more men came out of the trees with torches, they saw their fellow scout being hugged by a strangely dressed girl, enjoying quit a sweet time, until they jumped apart, since they been caught and they had audience,

"Ummmmm,"

"Uh," miaka laughed nervously,

but was cut off guard when a hand wrapped around her mouth all of the sudden, as well with Bella who was giggling at the side,both were struggling ageist a viable and strong foe, nuriko and the others where to late to catch the girls before disappearing into the darkness,

* * *

_Meanwhile back in voltara,_

The three king's sat on there throne's, while waiting for the Cullen's come in so the one can face his fate,

Jane and Alac walked in with all the Cullen clan right behind them, they stopped right in front of the dais where they the three kings sat, carlisle spoke first,

"Hello aro," "what is the pleasure to bring my family here?" Aro smiled and didn't let anything away for what is coming to them,

"Well carlisle it's quit simple," "you let our secret out," "and one of you used a human," all of them were shocked at what aro said,

edward was trying to think of a way out of this,"_if aro grabs his hand," "he a goner," _

'Well yes not like it matter she was a worstless human, said edward,the whole family looked at edward with shock,

"Well that human is a family to us," "and you will not speak Ill of one of our own," "so since you confessed," "your punishment is death,"

aro didn't get a chance to kill him, rose grabbed edward and ripped him apart, as emitt setted him on fire,

sorry aro we didn't even know, spoke carlisle, aro went over and welcomed the cullen's into the voltori,

it's ok old friend, but their is much to discuss on matter's of our family, so jane go call prepair the jet,now lets go to our library to relax until meal time, as they left to got to the castle library so they could catch up the cullen's on thing's, since they are family now

To be continued,

i changed from the whole family being evil to just edward, and i added rin, hope you enjoy,


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Family and priestess new responsibltys,_

* * *

"Mom," shippo and shiori jumped off kiarra and tried to save there mother but it was no use, tamahome scooped both of them up quickly,

"Don't worry," "knowing Bella she probably beating the living crap out of the guy who took them," tamahome tried to comfort the two of them,

ever since he saw them playing at taiitsuku palace, he thought the old hag was crazy for housing demon's, he thought they were going to eat him until shiori and rin said, "your it," ever since then he hanged around the two cats and the half bat demon the half dog demon like bella and the fox,

He was taken aback when he found out that he was shippos and shiori's and rin's mother, who would of thought the four adorable demon's fallowed bella, and who she deemed worthy enough to go near them, he freaked out when the two cat's transformed, he should learn to expect the unexpected when it comes to Bella,

Nuriko petted both the kit's hair and let kiarra and dios on his shoulders, he almost tackled the five demon's when he saw them wandering around taiitsuku palace, they were so cute that he had to hug them to death! But before he could do any damage, Bella scooped the demons swiftly before he landed, when he knew the relationship of the five, he tried so hard to stomach the information and keep it there,

Looking around, tamahome went down the path that the girls disappeared into, they couldn't gotten far, as he started to run in the direction nuriko suddenly felt something that don't bode well for them all,

* * *

_meanwhile With miaka and Bella,_

Bella and miaka bit their kidnapper's hand and obviously it hurt him a lot, they where released and miaka shouted,

"What's the big idea buddy?" Bella narrowed eyes looked at the fox face man with blur grey hair in a weird hair style,

"Hey that really hurt," "no da," the man blew on his red hands, Bella and miaka looked at each other,

"You have healthy bite's there priestesses," "no da," "I should've asked you before I saved you from kuoto warriors," "no da," Bella and miaka was clueless at what he was saying they uttered a response,

"Don't let them catch you," "no da," and he disappeared into his hat, Bella picked up the hat and thought about what he said, saved from kuoto warriors, Bella and miaka found themselves back in the forest, miaka was ranting at not knowing his name,

After the scenery changed, miaka blinking as she slowly tried to absorb the fact that they were back, Bella was urged to know why the stranger took her and her cousin for,

"Let's just get back to the others," the stunned miaka only could nod and fallow, all of a sudden they here a rustling in the bushes,

bella shoved a Trembling miaka behind her protectively and assumed her defensive stance, keeping her Senses open for anything but not a tumbling tamahome out of the bushes out of the offending bushes came shippo and shyori behind him, miaka ran immediately to tamahome and cried into his chest,

tamahome wanted answers but he hugged the girl awkwardly, Bella wondered if she was like that with edward, she took a hold of her voltorei family necklace and remember that care about us so,

They where snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a scream pierce the air, Bella recognized it as nuriko's and she dashed to her friend, leaving the to love sick people behind,

Bella arrived and noticed nuriko in a ridiculous pose as he avoided ever arrow that was meant for his life, the others weren't so lucky and were dead, if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, after getting nuriko out of his predicament, Bella made him tell everyone what happen,

They were only fallowing tamahome was a little ear shot away, arrows soared through the sky and killed them all, expect for nuriko and kaiarra and dios came out if the near by bushe's with in his jaws while looking smug and kiarra looking put out, nuriko suspected that the arrows came from kuoto and Bella agreed,

"maybe these where the one's that the mister fox face warned us about," it was possible that it was,

The young couple just arrived when Bella was about to bury the body's properly, tamahome shielded miakas eyes from the scene, and the girl did not protest, he clinched his jaw tightly and and turned away as well, he was not able to bear the sight's of his dead comrades, nuriko helped bella after a hour or two, the body's buried,

"Why don't we head toward the village," tamahome suggested as he patted a unconscious miaka on his lap, miaka was worn out and so was everybody else,

Bella was fighting the urge not to curl up on a seeming comfortable grass while nuriko let out a unladylike *yawn*, shippo and shiori was sleeping on kiarra as she and dios watched everything, they all have no choice but to agree,

Bella climbed on dios and urged him to fallow tamahome, miaka was placed in front of Bella who held on her cousin so she wont fall off, nuriko trudged sluggishly behind them,

* * *

_meanwhile At the inn_

Miaka woke up at the smell of food and started to gobble everything in sight, bella and the other's were thinking about the strange attack's,

"Even sleep and shock don't put and end to that appetite of yours," commented nuriko,as he sat by bella,

bella just *sighed* at her cousin and petted her pup's who were laying on her lap fast asleep,wishing rin was with her as well, they have confirmed that it was kuoto's solder's that planed the attack,

"It's just like what guy said," "miaka and I are being targeted," "but for what thought that's the puzzling part," miaka stopped eating and started to look worried, tamahome just smiled,

"Don't worry miaka," "I won't let anything happen to you," "I promise I will not leave your side," Bella and nuriko ignored the two, when,

**"Tamahome!"** "**Their of group of bandits at the west gate!,"** tamahomes expressions changed from sincere to goofy then to weird,

"Ooooh ok!" "Money time!" "Woo hoo!" "Nuriko Bella the care of miaka while I'm gone," and he left in such a hurry,

"Is money all that guy cares about?"

"If you save the village it should be no charge for it," nuriko lectured while putting his head on his hand and leaned into it,

Bella really didn't react she only watched tamahome fight the bandits through the window, miaka scowled at the behavior, "_he cares more about money than me!" _The inn keeper chimed in,

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you got it all wrong," "tamahome don't ask for a big amount," "and he dose help alot with the village," "besides," "what's wrong asking for a few cents,"

Nuriko didn't believe him but he stayed quiet, miaka was wondering why money was so important to him for,

* * *

Miaka woke up and found out that it was around 6 I'm the morning or so, she looked around and found herself lying on a bed, she couldn't get much sleep she was wondering why tamahome needed money for, she sat up looking around for Bella and tamahome but found no one, their was no shyori, shippo, kiarra, dios either,

climbing out of bed she found her pack near the table of the room, Miaka grabbed a flashlight and crept to nurikos sleeping form,

"Nuriko," *poke,* *poke,* no response,

"Nuriko wake up," *poke,* *poke,* *poke,* still no response, growling lightly, a light bulb turned on above miakas head as she thought of a evil idea to get nuriko up,

positioning the flash light where nurikos eye was, she open his eye and turned the flash light on in her hand,

**NURIKO WAKE UP!**

**AHHHHHH!**

* * *

_meanwhile With Bella,_

Bella crept through the trees and stalked her prey, she waited she the next,

**"Ah ha!,"**

"What the- ?" Tamahome was caught off guard when body collided with his and he lost his breath, not to mention his foot and his balance so there was only one thing to do,.. Fall, Bella couldn't help herself he looked so funny, she clutched her sides as she laughed her head off,

"Hahahahahaha!" "You should see your haha face!," Bella couldn't stop laughing she had to lean against a tree stunk, after it clinked into tamahomes head what just happens he spoke,

"Bella what was that for?" "By the time she stopped laughing and giggling like mad,

"Ooooh nothing," she shrugged, tamahome grumbled as he got up, he brushed his cloths off annoyed and stomped off, Bella smiled as her and the others fallowed after him,

"Why are you up so early?" She fell into place right behind him and put her hands behind her back, he shot her a glare,

"I should ask you the same question," Bella's brown eyes sparkled,

"But you didn't," "and I asked you first," tamahome let out a annoyed *sigh* and said,

"I'm just going to visit some people," Bella's eyes sparkles even more,

"Ooooh who?" "Maybe a girlfriend?" "If you hurt my cousin your in a world of pain mister," bella threatied and her hair back smugly, tamahome stopped in his tracks and Paling,

"You wouldn't," "Are you serious?"

"don't Flatter yourself," "as if I consider the possibility you have any experience with girls," Bella flashed him a mischievous smirk, before walking ahead of him, they were already in the village and the people were starring once again at bella walking gracefully among them, tamahome snapped back to reality and rushed after her,

* * *

They reached a small hut that was almost on the other side of town and a small girl came running out of the house,

**"Onii- chan!" "Your home!"** The little girl launched herself towards him and In

circled her arms around his neck, the little girl wore a warn out yellow kimono and her hair was up in two bun's and she had a darling smile like her little rin has,

Bella watched as three more kids came out and doggy piled on tamahome, they were so young and Bella wondered how they managed,

"Hey!" "Chuei," "shunkei," "yuiren," "gyokurun!," "have you all been good while I've been gone?" Greeted tamahome, as he carried yuiren as he patted the heads of the others, they replied enthusiastically,

"Yes we have Onii-chan!," "we worked together like you told us to do!," "and we took care of father!" Tamahome smiled and asked,

"How is father?," their mood immediately dampened as chuei, the oldest of the four replied,

"Father still ill," "but come he would want to see-," the boy was cut off by shunkei,

"Wow Onii-chan," "who is the pretty pretty lady behind you?" All their faced turned to look at a smiling and mildly blushing Bella, then gyokurun spoke disbelievingly,

"Is she your wife Onii-chan?" Tamahome *coughed* and Bella nearly chocked on her spit,

"Nope," "I'm just a friend of your brothers," "his wife-to-be is asleep somewhere's still," "I'm Bella it's nice to meet you all," tamahome blanched and chuei, the one that looks like him *sighed* and spoke,

"I knew it was to good to be true," "Onii-chan is to impossibly to be with someone and pretty as you," "he's to hopeless," he was bonked on his head by tamahome and went into the hut annoyed, Bella patted and kissed the aching head of the boy and said,

"Don't worry little one," "I'll tell him not to hit you anymore," shunkei replied,

"Onii-chan don't listen to anyone," "he's to stubborn," there was a loud cry of protest from the hut that made Bella and the Kid's laugh,

"Hey listen little one's," "stubborn or not," "besides," "he's no match to me," the kids turned wide eyed,

"Can you really out best Onii-chan?" Bella flashed them a knowing smile and went inside for the kids to fallow, when they went inside,

* * *

Bella felt cozy and quit at home, it didn't really matter that it look like its gonna collapse at any minute, Bella slowed to a stop at the sight of tamahomes father, the man looks worse for wear and is thin, he didn't even have the strength to sit up,

Tamahome was kneeling next to his fathers bed and holding his hand,

"Hello father, how have you been? The man coughed,

"I'm fine son," "it's good to see you home," "you're always out on some business," "and we rarely get to see you," he coughed again, Tamahome struggled to keep a smile on so he wouldn't alarm anyone, but inside he felt guilty that he couldn't provide a better life for his family, he loved them so much but love don't pay the bill's,

"And may I ask who is that beautiful creature behind you?" "Don't tell me I've died and gone to heaven I see a angel," "because i'm in love," joked tamahomes father, Bella fought the urge to frown but she just introduced herself instead,

"I'm Bella sir," "I'm a friend of your son," "may I ask you what I can do to make you a little comfertable?" She bowed deeply, they were all shocked at her words and gesture, they were poor and no status why would a angel like her bow to us as a *sign* of respect, the man coughed and smiled at her,

"That's not necessary," "Bella-San," nodding once again, Bella stood up once again, then old man turned to tamahome,

"How are you son?" Tamahome smiled,

"I brought some money today," "it will last for some time but I'll earn more for you guys,"

"Tamahome," "I do appreciate want you do for us but why don't you go and make a life for yourself," "chuei manages the farm well enough for us," "why dont you settle down," "and take a bride," tamahome coughed and patted chuei head affectionately,

"Father don't worry about me," "and get better soon," "I need to leave now but I'll be back soon," tamahome stood up and was about to leave until yuiren clutched to his leg,

"Please... Don't go Onii-chan," tamahome knelt and kissed the top of her head,

"Don't worry yuiren," "when I come back I'll bring you a new doll,"

"But I don't want a doll," "I want you Onii-chan," they all started crying and ran over to their older brother,Bella couldn't bear the sight and turned away,effectively hiding the tears that was coming down her face,

"Yuiren?",

**"YUIREN!"**

Bella sipped her head around and gasped, the little girl was suddenly red, she rushed over immediately and scooped up the child up,

**"She's burning up!" "Somebody get me a cloth and some water!" "You prepare a bed!," "so I can lay her Down in it!,"** Bella shouted orders and they obeyed when,

"What happend?" Miaka bursted through the window with such force that stopped everyone from what they were doing what Bella told them to do, Bella realized this but ignored her cousin and continued to do what she was doing,

**"Hurry!"**

The urgency in her voice sent them all scrambling again, miaka and nuriko decided to help and rushed to do errands as well, after a few more arrangements, Bella managed to get yuiren to sweat decently, tamahome turned to miaka with a accusing glare,

"You... What are you doing here?" "You fallowed me didn't you?" Nuriko shrank in

embarrassment behind bella, miaka took the hat from bella and tried to disappear like the strange man did before but it was no use,

"I'm still here..," Miaka stated quietly tamahome heard it still yelled,

**"Of course your still here you moron!,"** his older little sister clutched to his cloths and asked,

"Is she your wife Onii-chan?," tamahome put his hands out there and denied it,nurikos voice came from behind him and was talking to tamahomes father, who was shocked at the moment,

"They are practically husband and wife," "they probably went all the way by now," tamahome father almost lost consciousness, tamahome shouted at him,

**"Don't joke around with him with such a straight face!," "he will believe you!,"** Bella was still attending to yuiren and *sighed*,

"You keep saying that," "and in the end you always blush like a love sick school boy," tamahome only reddened even more, miaka smiled and volunteered to go get some water, miaka and tamahome are already in love she know's it will work,

* * *

"Oh, Bella I'm sorry that we thought you were tamahomes wife," Bella remained silent and miaka turned to her cousin worriedly,

"What's wrong?" Bella looked at her with synthetic eyes,

"Miaka," "do you know a relationship with tamahome is impossible don't you,

" _but then again it might be with the law's of time travel," "i cant tell you that right now until it's over," _bella thought's to what taiiskun made her promise about time travel from the universes, miaka face darken as she came to a realization,

"Me.. And tamahome can never be together," miaka bit back the tear's and smiled,

"We'll have to make the best of it," "come along," "yuiren needs this water," the both nodded and ventured on,

* * *

"So the priestessess are traveling alone," spoke the assassin, as he watch bella and miaka head toward's the stream,

* * *

When miaka and Bella reached the stream, they started to talk about to find the other warriors while looking at the universe of the four gods that they borrowed from hotohori, Bella smiled at the thought of his name and shook it away when something caught her eye,

"It says monk and the other one says mask," translated Bella while miaka got the water,

"Hmm," "strange do you think it has to do with-," miaka was cut off when Bella pushed her to the side quickly,

they both avoided the long scythe that hit the ground where they just where, miaka was shocked and moved effectively out of the way, and they continued to do so while Bella was trying to sneak around the evil baka,

The assassin kept swinging his weapon it nearly hit miaka head but nearly missed it by a inch, Bella took this chance and punched him in the gut, the assassin doubled over and Bella landed a upper cut to his jaw, swiftly, she grabbed the scythe and kicked him in the head, making him land on his back, bella pointed the scythe at the guy's throat,

"Who sent you?" She asked before he could do anything, another man dressed in black cape jumped out of the trees and hit the ground effectively where his fallen comrade was, accomplishing two things at the same time, one, stopping the other man spilling anything to betray their master, two separating the two girls,Bella was thrown against a tree,

the black capped man cornered miaka since she was the most helpless one,and was about to kill her, when two hands sprung from both sides of miakas head, they came from the strange man from the hat that was on her back,

The hands moved in a form of a spell that sent the assassin flying backwards and instantly disappearing, miaka fell on her butt in relief and shock, the hat on her back floated to the ground and a man floated out of the accessory,

"Hey your that guy! Mister fox face!" "The inhuman monk!" Miaka excessive name calling stopped after hearing Bella *groan* on the side,

"Miaka are you alright?"

"Oh bella, are you ok?" Running to her cousins side to check to see if she is ok, the strange man *sighed*,

"Well, that was just rude, no da," "I'm just a traveler, no da," with that said, with that said he chanted some kind of boosting spell on Bella with her healing ability's combined, with that said Bella was better in a blink of a eye,

"Thank you," "I feel much better now," Bella got up and miaka gathered the water,they started walking back to the hut,

"You both know that you have responsibility as priestesses," "and you can't stop running from them," the monk lectured them, Bella put her hands on her hip's and asked,

"Who said I was running away," the monk stopped in his footstep's,

"This is no joking matter, no da," "both of you are responsible for your actions," "we can't have two priestesses who don't know anything, no da," "people will suffer on account on how you do you job, no da," Bella was about to retort before they heard a scream,

"kuzo, i know that scream,"

"There you see, no da,"

With no other thing in mind other than getting their as fast as she can, bella strained her leg's to go faster and faster, when she reached the hut,

* * *

Bella stopped in her tracks, the kids the old man and tamahome and nuriko was dangling from some sort of a ribbon, the children where screaming and nuriko was trying to get out of his bonds, tamahome was somehow unconscious,

"Bella look out!" Nuriko shouted, just in time Bella ducked and twirled her heal into the assassin stomach, the man stumbled back while clutching his pained stomach,

"You fool," "do you want to condemn your friends and cousin to death?" "priestess of the shikon,?" The bonds tightened on everyone and whimpered her pain, Bella eyes widened and growled deep in her throat,

"Tightened that again you will not live past a second is finished," the assassin chuckled,

"You do not know who your dealing with, miko," "do you think I fear death," Bella smirked,

"Then you do well not to fear it now," the cries if the children reached her ears and nurikos warnings went through one ear out the other,

Bella felt the power of the seemingly dormant shikon jewel around her neck next to the volturi family necklace and under cloths reacting to the urgency of the situation, blue and pink energy sprung from her neck and encircle her form,

"You shouldn't have to hurt them," with that he was incinerated in seconds, Bella retracted her power and tried to get control of it, she knew there was something wrong,

she did not know what exactly what it was though, it was like if she was coming a different person all together and it was not nice, their seems something was eating her soul from the inside, it hurts and it burns but there was no evidenced of it all, Bella grimaced and clutched the jewel tightly,

_"what's happening to me?" "Why is this happening?"_ Bella took a deep breath and regained her usual composure so she won't alarm anyone, bella leaned on the wall to get her mind straight,

* * *

*Meowing* and two familiar figures launched their selves at her,Bella fell over by the impact, kiarra and dios sat their and look on in amusement, shippo's turquoise and shiori's violet eye's looked up at her in concern, she just smiled gently at them,

"Now where have you four been?" She asked in a raspy voice and from dehydration, shippo and shiori looked smug and announced,

"We caught lunch," kiarra and dios mew in agreement,

The children watched the interation between the demon's and bella and was a little confused who where the four demons were,

tamahome saw the sprouting curiosity of his family, and explained simply that they are apart of Bella group or pack as she once called it, he also told him their in another one but she is stay with a friend of theirs, and her name is rin, he also said their's use to be a demon slayer, monk, another miko, and two more demons that traveled with her,

Bella smiled sadly at the story sounding like a fairy tail but it was welcomed though, miaka and the monk arrived a little while ago and was tending to the bruises of them all when another hail of arrows came through, Bella took the

four demons to with her and ran to the old man and the kid's, tamahome covered miaka's body with his own while the monk when he turned his staff to a great speed, deflecting every arrow, Bella, who appeared through her bangs and saw the red mark on his knee,

* * *

After the ordeal bella lead the kids to a safe corner and left them with shippo and shiori and kiarra and dios as playmates, while she went over to the monk and asked,

"What do they call you?" The monk turned to her and smiled,

"I'm chichiri, no da," "and you have a good eye to see through me," "no da,"

miaka and tamahome put his father on the futon and proceeded to the table where, nuriko and Bella and chichiri sat, miaka and tamahome pulled out their chair's and waited for someone to start the discussion, it was chichiri who spoke first,

"When I was traveling I heard new's from kuoto," "that two miko's where found in konan," "no da," "and it seem's that they are after their own priestess to grant their own wishes," "no da," "and their are rumor's that they are trying to get the shikon miko on their side," "so you better watch out," "no da," Bella grabbed her head and groaned in annoyance,

"Why me?" Miaka smiled at her cousin to make her feel better but didn't help,

"Maybe they think you look pretty," tamahome cleared his throat,

"That is unlikely," "no da," "maybe they find you a threat," or maybe a key to bring them power," "no da,"

"both of those are probably right," "but why Are they aiming to kill miaka?," Bella interjected with a frown,

"They probably want her dead because she is the priestess of suzaku," "and the guardian of konan," "no da," "I heard in this place I stayed at that konan and kuoto are not in good terms," "and that they are only on stand still," "waiting for the right time to strike each other," "all of this for power now," "if they don't find their priestess and get rid of miaka," "then their quest on power will be finished," "and then will defeat konan," "no da"

tamahome, nuriko and chichiri nodded grimly, Miaka did not like where this mood was going,

"But where are they going to find another priestess?" "Aren't they supposed to be from another world?" Miaka caught onto what she was saying and Bella gave her a horrified look, she knew this was no good at all,

"Yui,..." Her fears where confirmed Bella and miaka shared a look that only the two cousin's could read,

"We'll go find yui,"

"Of course," "but we need some help,"

"What help,"

Bella adverted her eye's from miaka and didn't answer her question,instead Bella called out to the four demons,

"Guy's I think me and miaka could use some fresh air to Clear our mind's," "we'll be back in a jiffy," before they could protest they where out the door,

* * *

Once away from ear shot, miaka and Bella mounted dios's large form and shippo and shiori was on kiarra's,Bella spoke

"We have to find yui," "I don't want to have to fight her," "and I don't wish to put her in the middle of this mess,"

"Your right," "I don't want to either," "I hope we reach her before they do,"

"Don't worry," "if they do," "then I would have to beat them all to hell," "that usually dose the trick," Miaka and Bella laughed good naturally and continued on their way,

To be continued,


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_Mission to rescue yui,_

* * *

_Back in konan,_

Hotohori knelt at the golden statue of suzaku and prayed for the safety of both Bella and miaka,as hotohori got lost in his thought's

"_he check'ed on rin before he came here," "he was starting to think of her as his own as the other two," hotohori spoke,_

"Suzaku lord of our proud land," "please guide the priestess of suzaku and the priestess of the shikon no tama," "for they alone will bring peace to konan," "they alone will fulfill their duty," "and serve you and your people," "please guide them and let no harm come to the,"

"Miaka and bella is the only one's who can use suzaku power and save all of konan from destruction," "Bella is a valued asset as well," "if she fall's under kuoto's command," "we will all be doomed," "I doubt miaka will be able to defeat Bella if that happens," "and neither any of us could do it," "me more so" please suzaku protect them both,

* * *

_meanwhile With tamahome, nuriko and chichiri in the hut,_

What is taking them so damn long, tamahome slammed his fist on the table,

"They should be back anytime now," nuriko eyes lit up in amusement,

"Didn't they mention a name before?" "Yui.. Was it?" Tamahome remembered the name

"when he first met them," "there was another girl," and she had blond hair," "miaka and Bella also mentioned that yui was their friend,"

"Yui's their friend," chichiri decided to ask,

"Maybe they found a connection," "no da," "we where talking about kuoto's priestess with they mention it," "no da," tamahomes eyes grew bigger and stood up immediately,

"I know where their going," "nuriko stay with my family," he ran off before the cross dresser could retort,

**"What the-," "your just going to leave us here!,"** nuriko yelled in outrage,

"Speak for yourself," "no da," nuriko looked behind him and saw chichiri disappearing back into the hat,

* * *

_meanwhile With Bella and miaka,_

"Um," "pardon me can you please point us in the direction of kuoto?" Miaka asked,

Bella trailed behind her with dios on her shoulder and the pup's on kiarra, along the trip dios managed to hurt his leg,

the old man nodded and told the, they would have to go through the forest and fallow the trail at the other end you will find yourself in kuoto, thanking the man, they went off quickly,

"Miaka," "why are we in such of a hurry?" Bella asked her cousin, as she walked next to her, miaka closed her eyes for a moment and stopped, causing her cousin to stop as well,

"I don't want tamahome to reach us," "I don't want to endanger him anymore," Bella looked at her questioningly ,

"What on earth are you talking about?,"

"Remember what chichiri told us?" "He told us that innocent people would die on our account if we are not careful," "I don't want tamahome to die for me," "it's to much for me to bear," "I can't let him die," "he has a family to care for," "I don't want them to suffer because of me," miaka was about to tear up, but Bella grabbed her hand a smiled,

"All right," "then if that's what you want dear cousin of mine," "your wish is my command," "now let's be on our way," "oh miaka," "I hope this all work's out for you," "I have a feeling that something is going to happen,"

They continued to walk through the forest until they reached the center of it, bella stopped abruptly, miaka looked at her cousin questioningly,

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Shhh!" "Stay right were you are," miaka did as she was told until she heard growling from the bushes, miaka froze and nearly peed herself,

"Umm," "Bella," "please tell me that was your stomach," she was answered when a tiger jumped out of the bushes to a bolder,and not to mention it looked hungry,bella told kiarra to take shiori shippo and dios to a tree so they won't be seen,

**"Miaka," "move out of the way now!" *GROWL!*,**

miaka was paralyzed as she stared at the tiger, and bella was just yelling at her to move, the tiger lunged and was about to sink its teeth into miaka, Bella jumped to knock miaka out of the way before kicking the animal in the face, Bella glared at miaka and wanted to slap her cousin, but it's not the right time for that,

"When I tell you to move," "you move you bloody baka," miaka nodded, a little taken aback from her cousins harsh tone she just used,

Bella felt around for the jewel and was relived it was still their, turning her attention back to the tiger, she was caught off guard when it pounced and pinned her down to the ground,

"Oh snap," "you have some fowl breath stinky," Bella's eyes widened when the tiger put a massive paw on her throat and was about to bit her head off,

**"Duck!"**

Bella did as she was told, and she felt the weight of the tiger being knocked off her, Bella inhaled greedily and couched from the soreness of her throat, miaka gasped as she saw tamahome stand infront of them, challenging the tiger to attack, with his mark glowing bright red while he glared at the affecting animal, the tiger seeing that he was out numbered and left, Tamahome was relieved to see that she was ok,

"Hey," "would you mind," *cough,* *cough,* "giving me a" *cough* *cough,* "a hand here" *cough* *cough*?, he looked down to see Bella coughing at his feet, he held w hand out to her and help her up,

"Oh real great," "I have whole's in my outfit," "but good thing I brought a extra one,"

"hey guys," "I'm gonna go change," "and I'll be back in a jiffy," "miaka would you keep tamahome busy while I go change into my uniform," "if I catch you peeking you will have a castrated boyfriend," Bella left after winking at them, miaka blushed and tamahome looked at her in wonder,

"What's a castrated boyfriend?" Miaka swaet dropped and whispered what Bella ment into tamahomes ear, after miaka was finished he held on to his privates and paled in horror,

"Oh forget I even asked," miaka nodded it was silent for awhile until miaka decided to break the ice,

"Uummmm... Hi," miaka waved awkwardly, she could tell tamahome was angry with her,

"What in the seven layers of hell where you thinking?," he bursted out, miaka looked away in shame,

"What would of happen if I didn't show up?" "You and Bella would be tiger food right now," "no one would of heard you scream,"

"We were doing just fine," "I appreciate your help," "but we don't need it," "please go back to your family," "I can't endanger you like this," "if you keep putting your life on the line for me," "you'll probably lose your life," "I don't want that to Happen," "not you," miaka whispered the last part and turned her back to him, tamahome realized what she was trying to say and hugged her from behind,

"You idiot," "I'm here to protect you," "when you where gone 3 whole months I couldn't stop worrying and thinking about you of every minute and every second of the day," "it was then I only realized what I feel about you,"

* * *

_meanwhile With Bella in the bush's,_

Bella watch her cousin being embraced by tamahome, as they continued to embrace each other, then hotohori popped in her head but she shook it away immediately,she needed a clear head for this mission, and not worried on her feeling's,

Bella finished dressing, Bella went over to her pup's and her nekko's and picked them up, she going to send them back to the palace to be with rin, she smiled and came out of the bushes,

* * *

she just heard miaka tell tamahome that she was hungry and told him that she will wait right here for him while he went to go get her horse she has food on the horse, Bella knew it was a lie but it could work to her advantage, she looked down at her pups and her nekkos and she knew she didn't want to take them kuoto with her,

_"they needed to go back," "so they can be with their sister,"_ before tamahome left Bella called out,

"Hey tamahome would you mind taking shippo shiori and kiarra and dios with you?," "and put them in nuriko's care," "and tell him to keep them safe for me please," "and tell rin i love her," tamahome nodded and took the precious cargo and in his arms and his shoulders, when he was out of hearing range, Bella turned to miaka,

* * *

"We're on our own for now," "so let's get going before he catches on, miaka nodded, they walked out of the woods quickly and jumped on a cart full of hay,

"hey miaka," "don't this remind you of our hay ride inside of konan," miaka nodded, the rest of the ride was silent,

* * *

_meanwhile With tamahome,_

Dark came when tamahome looked for miaka's horse for her food, he told nuriko bella's message, and gave the pup's and the nekko's to nuriko and who looked at him curiously,

"Damn there no food on this horse," tamahomes eyes widen in realization,

"Damn it to hell!" "Nuriko," "I'm going to kuoto," "and you ride back to the capital to tell his majesty what happened," and take the pups and the nekkos with you, "and make sure you tell rin you love her for bella," ordered tamahome as he climbed on miakas horse, nuriko was bewildered,

"But why are you going there for?"

"Miaka and bella are going to try to get yui back," "their heading for kuoto right now," "and I need to catch them before it's to late,"

"Wait," "what do I tell your family tamahome," tamahome stopped for a moment

"All my life," "I never cared about anyone but only my family," "their happiness always came first," "that's why I never had a girlfriend," "ever since miaka came into the picture," "well," "she wormed deep with in my heart," "and I don't wish to lose her," tamahome didn't know why he said all that but, for him, it was enough,

Chuei peeked outside of the hut and made eye to eye contact with his older brother, chuei knew he was in love and understood his brother completely, the little boy smiled, nuriko just looked at tamahome

"Tama," "tama," "tama," tamahome turned to nuriko and said

"Quit it," "it's not like I'm going to die," nuriko gave a thumbs up,

"we'll be waiting for you to back Onii-chan," "and tell Bella née-San that we will play with her again sometime," chuei waved happily and tamahome smiled and left to go to kuoto,

* * *

_meanwhile With miaka and Bella,_

The man who was driving the car stopped to stretch his mussels, he went to the back of the car to unload the hay and say two girl's fast asleep,

* * *

"May I please have another helping," asked miaka as she stretched out her bowl,the woman in a simple pink kimono only giggled and refilled her bowl, the man was kind enough to let them stay in their home for the night, bella shook her head as she watched her cousin gobbled down another bowl,

"Where are you heading again?" The man asked kindly, Bella replied seeing that miaka was busy eating,

"We're on our way to kuoto to see a friend," "it wasn't a lie and it was t the exact truth either," the man nodded and asked again

"Where are you two girls from?" Miaka answered before she could,

"She the priestess of the shikon no tama," "and I'm the priestess of suzaku," said miaka, the couple looked at each other and smile,the woman spoke,

"You have such a large imagination there,"

"Probably as big as her appetite," causing everyone to laugh, miaka observed the couple,

"You both seem really in love," both beamed and grinned,

"We were married two months ago," they said happily, Bella and miaka smiled good naturally,

Night passed, morning came quickly,Bella and miaka was able to get Another ride from a kind merchant which who going pass kuoto borders, after thanking the kind couple they were off on their mission to save yui again, miaka left a message for tamahome with the couple,

* * *

When they reached the gates of the kuotos borders,they thanked the merchant and got off, walking towards the entrance miaka started to feel uneasy,

"What happen's if yui isn't here?" Bella looked back and *sighed*,

"Do you want to give up?" Miaka snapped up and shook violently,

"Never," "beside's we came this far," Bella smirked at her cousin taste of real fear,

"Then walk," miaka smiled, Bella has a way of changing your mind, upon arriving at the gates, they were blocked by not so good looking solders, their armor where mostly in colors of blue and green where the colors of konan is red and orange,

miaka cringed behind bella when she saw the guards, they look really rough and they look like they wouldnt be vary nice, Bella smiled charmingly at the solders,

"Hello good gentlemen is their a problem?" She saw the guards blush a little she smirked mentally, "_fools,"_

"Nothing at all my lady," "but we request to see your passports,"

miakas eyes widened at the word my lady, "_bella had somehow gain some respect from them_," Bella scratched her head pretending to think,

"Passports eh," "let me check our pack," the guard's nodded and Bella rummaged through their bag discreetly whispering into miaka ear,

"Miaka," "I'm going to lie to them to see if we can by pass them," "do play along," miaka nodded slightly, Bella pretended to look worried,

"Oh dear!" "Those nasty bandit's took more than out money!" "Oh now what should we do?" "what should we do?" Bella pretend to sob, miaka put her arms around her cousin and said dramatically,

"If only some people could help us," miaka turned to the bewilder guards, and continued to lie,

"I'm sorry you see my cousin here had a miscarriage," "and her husband left her right after the incident," "we were on our way to kuoto to visits the grave of her dearly departed child," "but we were attack along the way by bandits," "they not only take our money they took our passport,"

"oh the cruel! Cruel world!" "The irony of it all!"Miaka tried to sob as well, but Bella was laughing her head off that brought tears to her eyes, the guard were at a loss for words and was about to let the girls pass anyways, but they saw a slight smile on miakas face and immediately seized them,

"You dare to lie to us!" They pointed a spear at the girls throat and demeaned to tell them who they really where then they noticed something,

"Their cloths are really odd,"

"Could one of them be the priestess of seiryuu," Bella got a evil idea and laughed Evilly,

"Well I thought you where morons," "but then I can see that you are well trained," "I am the priestess of the shikon no tama," "and my cousin here is the priestess of seiryuu," "we where on our way to the palace to pledge out allegiance to your contrey," "but since you won't let us pass," "we'll go to konan," "after all those little passports are more important than us," Bella and miaka started to walk away but the solders stopped them,

"How do we know this is not some kind of trickery?" One solder pointed his spear at Bella throat, and she didn't even flinch, suddenly, the solders where froze in place by a invisible force, Bella looked behind them and she saw chichciri, with his fox smile in place, she winked at him and telling miaka to move,

"We can't move," said one of the guards,

"Let's go miaka," miaka nodded and fallowed, they have not taken 5 steps away when a different group of solders were coming their way, one of them was wearing different attire than the rest symbolizing he was high ranked than the rest,

miaka *gasped* at the blue eyes, they were blue as the sky, miaka turned to bella who seemed to be memorized by the man,

Bella felt a Heavy presence seemingly press down on her, she traced the source to the guy with the blue eyes, his face was half covered by a strange blue cloth and on his head was a strange looking helmet,

_"she could feel his malice radiate off of him," "and another feeling that she could classified as..sorrow?"_ She could feel this man desperation and sadness under that evil cold demeanor, it seems that he even masks his own emotions from himself,Bella felt pity and curiosity starting to bubble up with in her, Bella was reminded of sesshomaru, she shook her head from the though,

"G-general!" "W-were f-frozen!" Bella's eyes snapped back to the strange man,general? The man spoke in a deep baritone voice,

"By a simple spell?" "How pathetic," by the mere narrowing of his eye, the general dispelled the magic and managed to set his men free from their unmoving state,chichiri was awed at the generals skill and decided that they'll be having a hard time with this guy,

"Now," "tell me who are these girls are," spoke the general again,

_"yep... Most __defiantly he reminds me of sesshomaru,"_ one of the guards replied,

"The brown wavy haired one claims that she is the priestess of four souls," "and who had a miscarriage and was left by her husband," "while the other one claims to be the priestess of seiryuu," Bella head snapped toward the guard,

"Hold it, you idiot," all at once, she elbowed them in the head,

"I thought you where smarter than that," "you baka," "but in case you haven't noticed," "that I had a miscarriages and that I had a husband was a lie," you baka, "I'm not even married," "how dense can a man be gah," Bella was poking the guard on the chest with a her most scary face that made the guard flinch and rub the sore spot on his head,

"Oh um, I'm sorry," miaka sweat dropped Bella can be embarrassing sometimes but she more shocked on how bold her cousin is,

"Now, now," "it was a misunderstanding," Bella glared half heartly but stopped anyways,

The general watched them with interest, "t_he girl claiming to be the priestess of seiryuu was trying to calm the other girl down," "while the shikon miko was fuming from the insult to her person," "he watched the shikon miko intensely," "he had believed in the priestesses of each capital," "but he would of never thought he would be alive when the shikon miko would appear," "and he know's what happen's when the shikon miko call's the beast god with either priestess," _the man would of laughed at the exchange, instead he ordered,

"Tell the emperor that we found the priestess of seiryuu," "we will be arriving shortly with escort," the scout nodded and rode off,

_"The priestess of seiryuu was important but the shikon miko intrigued him more," "he would not tell the emperor about the other just yet," "he know's the emperor would be much astonished when he told him that have the shikon miko in their care,"_ then he saw that both of them were looking at him directly,

"We shall escort you both to the palace," miaka made a bold move by nearing him,

"Um," "well where kinda busy at the moment where looking for a friend of our's at the moment,"

"Let me through!" "I' m looking for someone!" "Let me through!"

"Where's your passport?"

I don't have one! Now let me through!

Bella and miaka whipped their heads towards the voice, tamahome was trying his hardest to get past the guards at the gate and it's making quite a fuss,

miaka clinched her teeth, I told him not to fallow, Bella looked at synthetic at her cousin,miaka closed her eyes and stated in a serious tone,

"I changed my mind," "let's go," "let's go now," the general ordered another one of his men to let miaka ride with them,

he urged his horse forward and stopped right in front of bella who looked up at him, it surprised him that this girl had a unusual color of brown for eyes he thought he was the only one with odd eye color, also this girl shows no fear only curiosity,

he held a hand out her, she only *sighed* and she placed her hand into his, her hands were so soft and gentle as she mounted the horse with grace and poise, this girl keep's sparking his interest by the minute, As they road off to the palace,

* * *

_meanwhile With tamahome,_

Tamahome had gotten her message for him and he was beyond pissed off, "_didn't that girl understand that I care for her well being greatly?" "Don't she know that __I love her?" _

When he reached the gate he wasn't allowed to pass because he didn't have no stupid passport! He was about to kick their sorry asses but chichiri came out of the blue and stopped him,

"Please don't mind my friend here!" "He on the bottle," "ya know!" "He's crazy," "he don't even know what he is talking about," "hahaha," they disappeared into the trees,

* * *

"Chichiri what are you doing?" The monk put a finger to his lips,

"Shhhh!" "I think their taking the girls to see the emperor of kuoto," "they were escorted by solders," "no da,"

"What?"

"It's dangerous to walk in," "no da,"

* * *

_meanwhile With Bella and miaka,_

Miaka walked towards the emperor of kuoto who was sitting on his throne with the seiryuu scroll of the universe of the four gods, he was a ugly man with a beard and a mustache,

_"he's ugly compared to hotohori," "well he's ugly period_,"

"Well," "if it isn't the priestess of seiryuu," "well nakago," "do you Believe she is the priestess?" The general took off his helmet, waves of gold flowed over his shoulders with piercing blue eyes,

Miakas jaw dropped, "_oh my kami he so hot!" _

The emperor laughed almost manically,

"Now we have nothing to fear!" "Now that we found our priestess of seiryuu," "we don't have to worry about that little priestess of suzaku no longer!" "That little brat who rules over konan will soon bow down to me!'' "Hahahahaha!"

**"Now you just wait a minute!"** Everyone's heads turned to the owner of the voice,Bella stood at the entrance of the room, looking really really pissed off,

"I can't believe you left me out there to Rot blondy! She said as she stomped up to nakago, who merely raised a eyebrow in amusement,

"I believe I left you with the other guards to escort you here," Bella *huffed* and crossed her arms,

"Those pervert's tried to grope me," "so don't be shocked that you find some dead solders," "I suggest that you teach your men proper way to treat a lady," with that

said Bella gave nakago the finger and flipped her hair and did alices pixi walk over to miaka, which looked at her cousin crazy,

"What did you just do?" Bella shrugged,

"Nothing no other women would do to a pervert when they tried to grope you," miaka thought for awhile,

"Point taken," Bella turned to the emperor, who was watching in interest,

"As for you," "watch want you say about the emperor of konan," "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you," "I mean really have you met the guy?" "For all you know," "he's more than what he is letting one," the emperor eyed her skeptically,

"And you know this how?" Bella *huffed*,

It dosn't take a rocket genius to know not to underestimate your opponent," "ya know," "I suggest you take lessons from blondey here," Bella nodded towards nakago,

who was watching her talk back to the emperor in amusement,said emperor seethed in anger,

**"who the hell dose this girl think she is?" "I should have you killed for you disrespect," "you insolent woman,"** Bella growled,

"I really wish you could," "you want to try?" "I do have the time for Another person to try to kill me," "so bring it on old fart!"

The emperor let his anger get the best of him and sentenced the girl to death, the solders where already surrounding her,all Bella could do is smirk,

miaka was speechless, "_maybe Bella was more than pissed off than she thought,"_miaka watched in horror was all the solders attracted her cousin which was unarmed,nakago was ageist this but he was curious on what this girl was capable of doing,

Bella smirked evilly when she kicked the first solder in the face who tried cutting her head off, she merely jumped on his sword and kick him in the face, breaking his neck, then she swooped down and kicked a solder in the air and let him sail acrossed the room, she saw two of them trying to aim for her heart she dodged them both they pierced each other before falling onto the cold ground,

Bella laughed at the way the fell, she caught one trying to pull a cheap shot and kicked him in the air, Bella executed a round house kick as three solders tried to attract all at once, she grabbed a dagger from one of the solders before she elbowed his throat and them threw the weapon at another mans forehead, blood splattered on the walls that's if frightened miaka that she screamed and cried,

Bella heard her sobs and screams and felt bad, looking back at the two remaining solders who were cowering at her feet, she swiftly knocked them unconscious, she looked back at the horrified miaka, she growled in frustration, before the jewel around her neck glowed bright pink, all the occupants in the room had to shield their eyes, as the light faded, everyone saw Bella in the middle of the room,

while all the solders who she had killed where being brought back to life, Miaka looked at her cousin which she was looking back at her pleadingly,slowly, miaka got up from her position and hugged bella,

"I was so worried about you," "don't do that again!" Bella was relieved and hugged her cousin back,

"I thought you couldn't heal anybody but yourself?" "What happened?"

"It was the jewel who brought them back to life no me," "but I'm not sure if it would happen again or not," miaka nodded and continued to hug her cousin,

The emperor was speechless so was nakago,never have they seen a female so skilled in Combat, that girl finished off their best men in 12 minutes, and not to mention bring them back to life, the emperor asked,

"Who are you?"

Nakago snapped out of his thoughts and dismissed the relived solders and answered for Bella,

"She if the priestess of the jewel of four souls," "and she just showed us enough proof that she is," the emperor nodded before grinning,

"Oh this is just wonderful!" "Now we're unstoppable!" "Hahaha!" Bella narrowed her eyes and growled,

"I will not be used as a weapon you ugly old fart," "if you don't wish for what happen to your men to you," "I would rethink that,"

nakago decided to but in before she could insult and rant even further even though it is amusing,

"Your highness their is another one I would like you to meet," "and I think you shall find her interesting," through the curtains came a girl dressed the same as the other two but had short blond hair, miaka and Bella's eyes widen,

"Yui?.." Yui's eyes widen in shock,

"Miaka...? Bella...?" Miaka wasted no time and ran straight towards yui, hugging the girl like mad and dropping her pack in the process,spilling the contents, bella didn't noticed but walked more calmly and offered a comforting hug,

"Well which one of the three is the priestess of seiryuu?" Asked the emperor,

Nakago spotted a familiar red scroll and picked it up,he untied the string and started reading it,

"Your majesty," "she carries the scroll for suzakus universe of the four gods," miakas head snapped up and looked at nakago with wide eyes, bella released herself from the embrace and about to go and snatch back the scroll, but only one thing passed in her mind right now was of *kuzo*,

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_Going separate ways and confession,_

* * *

Miaka and yui held onto each other, while bella tried her best to protect them,

nakago had read the scroll of suzaku and saw right through them, he looked at Bella and nearly smirked at the girl's determination, "_but still no fear," "this girl is odd," "but their was surprisingly no hatred earthier," "well none that he could detect anyways,"_

nakago looked around to miaka and saw she was clinging to lady yui and looking back at him with terror,

"I suspected by the way this girl was dressed," he said,

while still looking at miaka, Bella had just noticed that she wasn't included in his suspicions,the ungly old emperor did the first this that must popped in his head,

"Arrest that girl!" He pointed at miaka, solders surround the three girls,

Bella eyed the solders and them nakago before she plotted out a strategy, she looked at all the solders and saw that he was blocking the nearest exit, she knew there was no way to escape with out making some sort of distraction, and just her luck to a solder just walked into the throne room,

"Sir," "I'm sorry to interrupt but there seems to be Intruders that have broken through the main gate,"

Bella smirked, and whispered to the girls,

"Now is are change to escape," they looked at her dumbly, but they caught her drift when her heal connected with a solders jaw, as he fell to the ground,

Bella punched another solder before grabbing miaka which who was holding onto yui tightly, they fallowed her lead out the door, nakago looked back and saw that they were escaping,

"Go after them," "just make sure that lady yui and the shikon miko is not harmed in anyway,"

"Yes sir!" The solders scattered to go search for the three girls,

* * *

they searched most of the rooms and closets, Bella, miaka and yui hid in a room that that was filled with antiques, a guard peeked inside the room once but due to the darkness he couldn't see them, when the door closed again, all three of them let a *sigh* of relief,

Yui had seen the music box and twisted it while talking to miaka,

"So what do we do now?" Miaka looked at her with twinkling eyes,

"we'er going to take you back to konan with us," "we just can't leave you here in this place now can we," yui looked at her questioningly,

"How come?" "They treated me with respect for the past three months," miaka shook her head violently,

"But," "if you stay here," "they'll make you the priestess of seiryuu!," "when that Happens we would become enemies," "yui," "I don't wish to,"

miaka was cut off when Bella grabbed yui's wrist, making sure to be gentle, there on her wrist was a scar, bella eyes narrowed, "_could it be that yui had tried to kill herself?"_

"What's this yui?" "Did you try to-," miaka grabbed yui's wrist,

"Did that general guy do this to you?" Yui snatched her wrist back,

"No you got it all wrong," "nakago has taken good care of me ever since he found me," "this must've happened when miaka was sent back to our world," Bella Looked doubtfully but she let the matter rest,_ "they'll find out sooner or later,"_

"Oh yeah," "why is that nakago guy is the only good looking man around here any way?" Yui smiled,

"He's probably a foreigner," "like how Bella look's different from us," miaka got the wrong idea and her mind slipped somewhere it shouldn't and got slapped by Bella, Bella started to explain what she meant,

"A foreigner is from another country you idiot," "like how I was a american before I was transferred over here," miaka looked at Bella and nodded and she finally got what she meant, she giggled at her own stupidity her uncle charley was married to a american so she nearly forgot all about that,

"No wonder why you and yui are best in our class,"

"Well your pointing to the obvious," "plus we have the looks to go along with it,"

Bella and yui high fiver each other, then the door opened again, everyone scrambled to the big box to the far end of the room, the solder peaked inside looked around for a bit before leaving, before the fat ugly one announced,

"Nothing here," "let's move along and check other rooms,"

* * *

_meanwhile With tamahome and chichiri,_

One guard after another guard fell at tamahome's feet, if only they stayed down, tamahome beat all the solders with no mercy and put all his anger into the fight, he smirked when his symbol glowed brightly as he stood proud, when a Hansom blond man dressed in armor walked towards him,

"You are one of the suzaku warriors?" "Tamahome is it?" Tamahome just smirked,

"And your dead," tamahome jumped up and twirled to make a attempt to hit the pretty boy in the face, his plan failed when nakago flicked his wrist at his ankle before hitting his face, Tamahome winced as he landed right behind nakago,

with one knee propped up and the other on the ground, tamahome clutched his ankle and and hissed in pain, "_that's impossible!" "He didn't even touch me!" "This guy good!",_ nakago turned to face him,

"Did you know tamahome," "that brave fools end up dead?" His tone was mocking and it made him want to punch him more than ever, unfortunately he couldn't move, nakago walked towards a frozen tamahome,

tamahome looked back to see chichiri casting a spell on bloodie,

"Go find the girls," "I'll keep him frozen for now," "no da," tamahome smiled his thanks before taking off in a flash, nakago smirked,

"So your friend is a suzaku warrior as well," and as easily broken out of the spell, which made chichiri stumble but disappeared in a jiffy,

"The suzaku warriors," "how vary amusing," as he walked back to the palace,

* * *

_meanwhile With miaka and yui and Bella, _

**"The scroll!,"** miaka yelled, Bella made *hushing* noises to make her load mouth cousin to stay quit, yui neared miaka and asked,

"What do you need it for?"

"The scroll is the only way I can find the suzaku seven," "when I do that," "we all can go home!"

Yui was filled with so much happiness, "_so they really didn't forget about me," "I'm so glade," "nakago was wrong," "miaka did not forget about me at all,"_

then they heard a ***thud*** out side of the door, Curious as ever, Bella opened the door and peaked out to see a hurting tamahome face planted on the floor, she open the door fully,

"Tamahome what in world happened to you?" Miaka and yui snapped out of their happy conversation to see a pained tamahome clutching his pained ankle,tamahome looked up and smiled when he saw yui,

"Hey, your yui right?" Yui blushed,

"You remember me?" "Of course *groan*," tamahomes attention was back on his aching ankle, miaka put a hand on his shoulder and asked,

"Who did this to you?" Tamahome smiled at her,

"It was that blonde guy," "hes pretty good fighter I give him that much,"

_"yui felt so happy that he didn't forget about her," "but she felt taken aback," "how nakago could do this to tamahome," "he has been nothing but caring towards her,"_

"Nakago did this to you?" "Don't worry I'll have a word with him," "I'll order him to give me the scroll," "and tell him to let us go as well," "I have a feeling that he will listen to me," "wait here I'll come back after we talk," miaka and tamahome looked at her doubtfully, Bella spoke what they were thinking

"Do you really wanna get caught again?" yui giggled and said confidently,

"Don't worry," "I have a good feeling he would not hurt me," "I'll come back I promise," with that yui ran off to find nakago , miaka was gonna go after her but Bella stopped her,

"I'll go," "if anything go wrong," "I'll come back," miaka stay with the invalid over there,

**"Who the hell are you calling invalid you comeback here!"** Bella snickered as she heard his protested going down the hall to go find yui,

"Why did you lie to me?," "did you want to get rid of me that much?," miaka looked away from tamahome and he opened the music box to let it play it's melody,

"I told you," "I didn't want you to get hurt," miaka trailed off, the silence that fallowed was awkward and unbearable,

* * *

_meanwhile With Bella_

Bella fallowed behind yui silently, she masked her presents so she wouldn't be caught, but she will not interfere unless if needed to, that's when the flaims of hell will pay a visit to her victims, besides she wants to have a talk with pretty boy, there are a few things that she wants to be clear on,

Bella slowed to a stopped when she heard voices on the other side of the curtained door way, Bella listened intently when she heard yui speak,

* * *

"Nakago give me the scroll," nakagos voice fallowed,

"Ah," "priestess of seiryuu," "I'm glad your ok," "what about the shikon miko?"

* * *

Bella held her breath, "_what in kami's name dose he want with her?" "It better not be for __those dead solders in the hall,"_

* * *

"What do you want with Bella?" "

* * *

_"Good question yui!" "I would like to know myself!" _Thought Bella intently as she continued to listen,

* * *

"She is a valued asset for our victor against konan," "when you summon seiryuu and defeat the priestess of suzaku-,"

"I refuse to be the priestess of seiryuu," "nakago!" "I will not fight miaka she is my friend," "and I will not let you use Bella," "you lied to me when you told me that miaka had forgotten all about me," "now give me that scroll," "I'm going to konan with miaka and Bella,"

* * *

_"You tell him girl,"_ Bella thought happily, Bella was relived, "_yes," "but she still felt uneasy Like something going to happen or to go wrong," "something told her this is not going to end well," "and normally she right in things like this,"_

* * *

"Very well," "Bella heard gripping sounds and she noticed that nakago voice lowered to a low whisper,

"Have you forgotten the pain you went through 3 months ago?" "That you suffered beacuse of your so called friend wasn't there," "she left you and didn't come back," "what make you think she came back here for you?" "It was I who saved you even when you tried to kill yourself," Bella *gasped* slightly,

* * *

_"what the hell happened 3 month ago?"_ Bella heard yui snatch her wrist back, she heard her soft retreating steps,

* * *

"I will let you go," "come to the shrine hall if you change your mind,"

Bella hid behind the curtains as yui passed her, when yui was gone, she made herself known to nakago,

"What happened to yui 3 moths ago?" Bella glared at nakago who towered over her

"Ah," "lady Bella," it nice that you finally show yourself," Bella narrowed her eyes and hoped he would catch on fire,

"I asked you a question," "and it's rude to not answer it,"

"That is for lady yui to tell you," "now come with me-,"

he tried to grab her wrist but was taken aback when his hand made contact with electricity, nakago looked at the girl and saw that she was engulfed herself in a barrier,

"I'm not finished with you yet pretty boy," "why did you face tamahome?" He arched a eyebrow,

"He was breaking into the palace," "that's enough of a logical reason for me to face him,"

"True," "but I sense there's more than your doing your duty," nakago turned fully to her,

"Really?" Bella was starting to get annoyed by his stalling,

"What were you planning on doing with him," "general?"

"He's a suzaku warrior," "it's our destiny to destroy each other,"

_"Bella knew what ever kuoto had against konan," "she couldn't never change that," "but what should she to do," "whatever she can do to help those in need,"_

"If you make one wrong move," "I promise you that you will not live through this," nakago smirked at her threat,

"the words of a woman," "what good is there in them?" He Heard bella growl low so he decided to humor her more,

"If you are in desperate need on information," "Listen closely," "on the boarders of konan," "kuoto's armies are invading the villages," "and your emperor is having a hard time suppressing the uproar," "you should know in a mere battle between emperors," "the one man who rules konan and his army so little will never win over kuotos," he saw Bella's eyes twinkle,

"You really like to brag don't you?" "we'll see what the outcome of this madness shall we,"

When Bella turned around to walk away, "_villages are being attacked!" "Tamahomes __family leaves by there!" "I have to do something,kuzo!"_ With one last glare of death at nakago,

"If anyone of my family or anyone I hold dear get's harmed," "nakago," "be ready for a slow painful death," "I mean painful," the threat made him smirk, but doubted her words, he spoke again,

"If you want to meet up with your companions then I suggest you come with me,"

"Why would I?" "They would not go to the shrine hall,"at nakagos smirk,he grabbed Bella's wrist and disappeared,

* * *

the next thing Bella knew she was being thrown on the tiled floor of the shrine of seiryuu room next to miaka who was curled up in pain,

this shrine seemed to be built to keep anyone who is a suzaku warrior out, and give the priestess great pain other than the seiryuu, yui however was standing over miaka and glaring at miaka coldly, then her eyes spotted Bella,

"Bella?" "What on earth are you doing here?"

_Yui held nothing against Bella because_

_she knows bella isn't in love with tamahome and knows he not her type, and also when she was reading the book_,_she had nuriko chasing bella for her to love him,, and Bella was starting to get close to the emperor, "and she never wore her uniform in those three months," "she knew that Bella had nothing to do with this," "so she was wondering why her friend was here,"_

Bella had noticed something had happened between them, it must of been bad for yui to come here with miaka, she inhaled and fighting the pain in her body and stood up of face yui,

"Yui," "stop this now," "why are you doing this to miaka?" "She dosn't know why your doing this," "neither do I," "please,"

Bella gripped her aching side's and watched in dismay, as yui did not listen and kneel next to a *gasping* miaka and pulled her hair,

**"Of course you don't know!" "How could you know the pain I went through the first time I came here?" "You tricked me didn't you!" "You didn't come here for me!" "You came back only because of your love for tamahome!" "You had it easy!" "but for me it was the complete opposite!", "you had someone to care about you!," you had Bella and tamahome!,"**

shouted yui, she had uncontrollable tears coming form her eyes, she roughly let go of miaka's hair and stood up once more,

"Let me tell you something miaka," "I love tamahome more than you do!," "and I'm going to take him for myself!," "you can rot in here for all I care!," "nakago,"

nakago appeared next to yui, who started to walk away,miaka struggled to speak,

"I don't understand yui," "I thought we where best friends," yui *scoffed*,

"Best friends," "hah!" "Those are hallow empty words to you!" Turning to nakago, yui gave the signal,

"Don't hurt bella,"

"As you wish,"

nakago symbol glowed on his forehead, glowing blue he out stretched his hand released a force to miaka's hunched form,

Bella saw this and was weak to use her own energy,even in her demon form, she leaped in front of miaka and shielded her cousin from the energy with her body, the force was strong that it still hit the both of them,

Bella received the full force of the attack gashes and cuts covered her whole body, rendering her in a state of unconsciousness, Miaka however got minor wounds and nothing to serious,

Yui looked back her eyes widened when she saw Bella in the state she was in,she turned to nakago and clung to his armor,

"I told you not to hurt Bella," "what have you done?" Yui rushed over to Bella and carefully placed her head into her lap,

"Bella please be allright," Bella started to regain her control and tried to sit back up,

"Yui," "I don't want you to fight with miaka," "it wouldn't be fare if your my friend," "while your fighting with my cousin," "miaka dose't know what happen to you," "so what do you think I do know as well," "so,... Please... Come with us," bella fainted once more, yui clinched her teeth,

_"Bella you can't stop me now," "miaka has betrayed me," "and if you don't watch out she will do the same with you as well," "no matter what happens," "I'll always will be waiting for you, "and think of you as my sister I never had," "now rest,"_

yui tucked a Piece of hair that was in Bella's face behind her ear stood back up and walked back over to nakago,

"Finish miaka off," "and make sure you stay clear of Bella this time,"

nakago merely nodded, and shot another wave of energy that shot miaka acrossed the room she nearly hit the door but mysteriously stopped,

* * *

_meanwhile with Tamahome and chichciri_

Tamahome banged on the huge door's of the shrine, yui and miaka had entered, he heard miaka scream,

he tried to go in but he was stopped by the barrier before the doors shut automatically, ever since then he been trying to smash the doors with his fists, then chichiri appeared,

"Damn!" "It's closed shut!" "No da," "it's heavily warded and there no way in," "no da," chichiri brows furrowed in concussion, tamahomes fisted clinched to his slides,

"Can you try to get inside?"

"I'll give it a try," "no da," chichiri began chanting and found himself on the other side of the door,

* * *

"just Im time to," miaka was flying towards the doorand

"caught her just in time," "That was pretty close," "no da," "you could cracked something just with that speed," "no da," nakago eyes widened a fraction,

_"A warrior that can pass through warded barriers," _

chichiri started to chant once more, the monk disappeared and reappeared by Bella's side, he used a barrier to shield them from,

**"BOOOM!"**

"... Explosion,"

When the smoke cleared, nakago released yui from his protection and looked at the gate to see a glaring tamahome, yui looked scared, worried and confused,

_"Tamahome,?"_

"Don't worry lady yui," "there still is the barrier," stated nakago confidently,

Tamahome saw miaka and bella wounded next to chichiri, he was seeing red from the sight of them, tamahome charged straight through the barrier,

"What,..." Tamahome shielding his face from the force of the barrier, he could feel the barriers electricity singe his body which hurt like hell but he kept moving,

"Did you..."

His mark glowed brightly at his show of power, every step he took earned him a bloody gash,

"Do to..."

Even his outer clothing was being disintegrating, exposing him to more of the painful force, with his screams and groans, tamahome ran through destroying the troublesome barrier,

"Miaka and bella!"

And while he was at it, tamahome landed a powerful punch that hit in nakago stomach, making t nakago fall to his knees in pain,

Yui and nakago could no believe their eyes,_ "tamahome was able to breech the barrier of seiryuu shrine," "yui felt a pang of hurt and jealousy," "tamahome made it through the barrier because of his love for miaka," "it's all for miaka isn't it," "yui's hatred grew more after seeing tamahome really dose love miaka," "that little traitor will get her's in the end,"_

Tamahome ran straight to miaka and Bella, chichiri handed miaka to tamahome,

"Tamahome," whispered miaka,

Bella stirred and once conscious again, she stood up shakily and looked at yui sadly, yui looked back at her with a sad smile, Bella clinched her teeth and her fist at her sides and let her tears fall,

"I'm so sorry yui," whispered bella as she took a step facing nakago and yui,

tamahome and chichiri looked at her like she was crazy,_ "she might as well be her heart is being ripped in to two,"_

"Tamahome chichiri," "go in that hat of your's and take miaka with you," "I'll fallow after," Bella looked over her shoulder with a sad smile,

"I promise," tamahome shouted at her

**"Are you freaking crazy?" "Come on let's go!" **Chichiri who was listening and activated his magical hat and gave it to tamahome,

"Go on," "we'll keep pretty boy here occupied," "no da,"

as he said that nakago let another energy blast which only bella back handed to the side, all of the, in the room could feel her energy in the room,she was glowing pink and her eyes held death for the victim it's meant for, Tamahome looked at yui, which who was behind nakago,

"We'er leaving!" "Come on!," his out stretched hand seemed tempting,

"Come one!" Yui almost grabbed his hand but was blocked by nakago,

"No priestess,"

he sent another energy wave towards tamahome, it was chichiri who blocked it this time, the attack was alittle more powerful than the last one, causing the mask on the monks face to melt off and made him kneel on his knees,

**"Go now!"** Tamahome looked at yui one last time and stated,

"I promise I will come back for you," before disappearing, chichiri looked back at bella who was still glaring at nakago,

"It's your turn," "no da," Bella directed her glare and said,

"Go," "I'll be fine,"

something in her voice made him obey and cringe at the same time, as soon as he was gone Bella sent a ball of pink energy at the hat, destroying it, marking sure no one fallowed them, looking back at yui and nakago, Bella cursed and clutched the jewel around her neck and started to glow a blinding pink light again and disappeared,

* * *

_meanwhile with Yui and nakago,_

Nakago bowed waste deep, and apologized for what he did,

"I'm sorry that i have let them escape," "lady yui," "I did not expect them to break through the barrier," yui walk away from him and said,

"It's alright," "they won't fall easy," "what fun would that be?" Yui's voice was cold dark and cruel filled with hatred ,

"It's to bad that bella did not stay though," nakago stood from his groveling position,

"I have a feeling that she will be ours in due time," yui looked at him

"remember nakago I still disapprove of you using Bella as a weapon," "I will not let you harm her again,"

"Am I understood!"

"Yes lady yui"

* * *

_meanwhile With Bella_

Bella healed herself pretty quick, she had used her anger to fuel her energy, some of it went to her healing ability's,and her access power obeyed her will to teleported to the village's outside of the boarder, with some power still pumping her will to move along,

Bella made her way to the chaos, and true to pretty boy's word's kuoto's men all dressed in black and fighting some of the konan solders,

there were still villages that were caught in the middle of the feud, Bella ran into a burning hut, a woman a man and three kids were sobbing outside of it, My babies, cried the women

Bella didn't wait for permission to access the burning hut, she just plunged herself into the flaming home, the wooden floor's and wall's where all on fire she hoped the baby's survived all the smoke,

Bella ripped a piece of her clothing and tied it around her face so she could breathe Easier, she narrowed her eyes and crept slowly in search for the children, the smoke made her eyes water but she kept going, Just when she was about to pass out, she saw a broken down crib with two bundles in it, Bella ignored the smoke and dashed towards the crib and knelt down beside the bundles, she carefully removed the cloth to make sure they where the baby's,

Bella smiled and grabbed both of the baby's and dashed out of the burning hut, the crying family saw her dashing out of the hut and ran up to her, the baby's were unmoving, the mother of the baby's let a pained cry to see her baby's didn't survive,

Bella heart broke for the family, and prayed for the jewel to save the baby's, and hope it will work, a pink glow formed from her neck after the glowing stopped there was crying, Bella heart jumped that she saved the lives of the two baby's, she handed the revived baby's to the parents, who looked at her thankfully,and praised her for what she had done, even though they didn't know how she did it,

"How can we ever repay you?" Asked the mother as tear's of joy sprung from her eye's,

"Wait just outside this village," "and take every survivor with you," "make sure you do not get caught," "and wait there for me or any konan solder," "I will come back for you I promise,"

they nodded, and did as they were told gathered all the remaining surviving villagers of their village and waited for her to come get them,

Bella saw them gather every one, and let a *sigh* of relief, she was glade that she came use the jewel to revive, but she won't abuse the power only I'd needed to be used,

Bella went deeper into the battlefield, she crept unseen and helped other people and told them where to go,five hours later Bella came out of the villages with a good number of konan solders and many horses, she took from the fallen enemies,

they headed straight for a group of thankful citizen's where waiting for them, bella gave them the horses and gave them her next orders,

"The survivors of this village will ride to the konan capital!," "you will only stop for when the children need food or other important needs!" "When you buy

food," "you continue on your way do not stop," "when you reach the capital tell them that the shikon miko," "Lady Bella sent you," "and you to be treated with in the palace until I return!" "Seek out the emperor hotohori," "and tell him that i sent you and he will see to your needs!" "Ten solder's will be escorting you!" "And the rest will be coming with me to the next village," "don't worry when the priestess of suzaku fulfill her duty," "you people will be free and don't have to worry about danger," "but do I make my orders clear," they all nodded and thanked her, the praise never stopped,

Bella had regained most of her energy, and turned into her demon form for more energy and power while walking with the solders to the next village, she automatically healed herself and healed the men,

they looked at her with honor and respect,as she led them through their mission, "_if it wasn't for her they probably lost most of the people and solders," "so they are grateful to the lady bella for the help she offering and time she putting out,"_

_"she would be a great empress some of them thought," "so fearless and kindhearted," "the perfect match for their emperor," "and they noticed the eye's the emperor gave her," "so they hope it happens,"_

Bella had requested a change of cloths since her school uniform was well erm reviling from her dive into the burning hut,now she wore a black haiori that came up to here breast so her stomach showed, with two tails behind it as if she had red wings,along with her mokomoto over her sholder liker her adopted brother had, and purple tight pant's, a pink Obie along around her waste, he cloths bore the konan symbol curtsy of the solders who where with her, she had tied her hair up and requested weaponry,

bella did the same thing with the other villages and gave the same orders and send them out with ten solders and she got new ones to replace them, They been at this for three weeks now, and she finally reached tamahomes home town, bella didn't waste any time she barked the orders and dashed towards tamahomes home, she saw nothing but ashes she was about to have a panic attack,

until she heard kid's crying she speed over to where she heard the crying, and she saw tamahome family in the village square being held captive, tamahomes father was about to be hanged while tamahome's brother's and sister's where huddled together with other kid's crying,

Bella heart broke at the sight, and took off before it was to late to save his father, Bella had dashed to and kicked the man In black and in the face and broke his neck, before he pull the lever to end tamahome's father's life,

"Bella," tossed him on her shoulder with all her strength and leaped off the stand, everyone watch in awe as Bella laid the sick old man next to the kid's while knocking out kuoto solders at the same time,

Bella had defeated all kuoto's men then the area and started to bark her orders to everyone, they all nodded and went to the boarder like she said, Bella waited or some solders to help her with tamahomes father, tamahome's father looked at her with tearful eyes and thank her, they all promised to meet her back at the capital,

After everyone left Bella leaned against the wall to rest for awhile before they head back to the capital, until she felt a pain in her chest, and she looked down, and she screamed in horror at the arrow in her chest, Bella saw the the guy and shot evil baka and turned him to ash and passed out,

The solder's where startled when they heard a scream, and they ran back and they saw Bella laying on the ground passed out with a highly poisoned arrow in the middle of her chest, he yelled

"Lady Bella had been hit and been poisoned," "we must take her back to his majesty right away," The solder put her on his horse after taking the arrow out, and got on behind her, no time to waste,

To be continued,


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Duty to the country, and truths about a friend,_

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Miaka!" Cried a mini yui, as she played on the swing with a mini miaka,_

_"Yui!" The mini of them selves giggled,_

_"Let's go get some ice cream!"_

_"Yeah!"_

* * *

_"Jonan," "you are actually going to jonan," yui walked next to miaka and Bella when __she finally enrolled in the school,_

_"Yes," "my mother won't settle for anything else," Bella turned her heard at that __comment to hide her tear's,_

_"Then me and Bella will go there to!" "Right Bella?" Yui ran around to hug Bella to __help her other long time bestfriend sadness, Bella nodded and both of them cheered,_

_"Well I've been looking out for you ever since kindergarten," "and with Bella here to __help we are unstoppable,"_

_Flashback end_

* * *

"Miaka,"

said girl opened her eyes to see a vary naked tamahome hovering over her, one this popped inside her mind she pulled outbrass knocked with spikes on them, she pulled them out of no where and started beating the crap out of tamahome,

**"You filthy pervert!,"**

after a few more punches and a kick in the sweet spot for good measure's, miaka stopped and looked around,

"Where are we?" Tamahome who fallen off the bed and recovered from her beating and said dryly,

"I felt better when I woke up," he pulled himself up and started to look around as well,

"I wonder where chichiri and Bella is," wondered tamahome,

"Why are we both in bed naked?" Asked miaka as she looked at herself,

tamahome was about to answer her, until miakas clutched the sheet's tightly and brought it to her face, the memorie's of yui and her in the shrine of seiryuu came flooding back,

"Miaka?" "What's wrong?" Miaka ignored him and remembered what happened between her and yui in the shrine of seiryuu,

* * *

_Flashback_

**_"Well of course you don't!" "How would you know the pain I went through when I first __came here?" "You tricked me didn't you!" "You didn't come here for me!" "You came back _****_here because you where in love with tamahome!" "You had it easy from the __beginning!, and I had the complete opposite!" "You had someone who cared about you!" __"You had tamahome and Bella!"_**

_"Let me tell you something miaka!" "I love tamahome more than you do!" "And I'm going __to take him for myself!" "For all I care you can rot in here!"_

_Flashback end_

* * *

Miaka was brought out of her thoughts by tamahome embracing her,

"Where you thinking about yui?" "Don't worry miaka," "We will get her back somehow," "I promise you," he said comforting, miaka closed her eyes shut afraid to let her tears fall,

_"Your wrong tamahome," "yui chose to stay there," "she chose to be our enemy," _Miaka removed herself from tamahome's comforting embrace and abruptly announced,

"I'm going back to kuoto," determination laced her voice as she put on a strong face on,

_"I have to find out why yui is mad at me," "it can't just be over tamahome," "could she be," _miaka tried to wrap the sheet around her and tamahome pulled it right back,

"Woah," "it may escaped your mind we are broth nude," "and we only had one sheet,"

for some odd reason tamahome just got a image of Bella laughing at him inside of his head, his eye brow twitched at the thought, and shook it away, he have to tell her next time he sees her, then again maybe not she mind find it amusing, miaka tried pulling the sheets again and snapped him out of his thoughts Shen she stated,

"I need to go!" He pulled back,

"Oh no you don't," "I like where my privates where they are thank you!" With the image inside of a glares of Bella made him shiver,

"I thought you where a gentelmen," "geez I thought I was wrong!" They continued to play there game of tug a war with the sheet and fight with each other

**"Silence!" "We didn't nurse you back to health to hear you to bicker!"** When miaka calmed down,

"Taiitsuku?" "So we must be at my taikoku," looking around again she noticed some of the pink bubbled floating around,

"You haven't been here in awhiled," "my annoying one's," "chichiri came here unexpectedly with you to unconscious," "so we had to heal your wound's,"

"We made you bruises go away!" Stated a nyan-nyan cheerfully,

"We mended your clothing as well!," Taiitsuku eye brow stated to twitch in annoyance,

"Here are you clothing!" Chimed Another nyan-nyan, taiitsuku finally took all the annoyance she could take and bursted out,

**"Silence will you!"** When everyone shuts up,

**"Will you let them get dressed and let me speak!"** The little girls ran out of the room, giggling, After miaka had finished dressing, she asked chichiri something she was wondering

"Chichiri how did you get to mt taiykoku?" Chichiri took off his mask to revealed a serious face man with a scar acrossed his left eye,

"Well I've been in formal training here for almost three years now," "no da," Tamahome on the other hand was grumbling to himself,

"They could'v given us night cloth's," he was still annoyed that he and miaka was nude in bed together,

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

they all gathered in another room in taiitsuku palace,taiitsuku spoke in her raspy voice,

"So miaka," "you want to go back to kuoto?" Miaka got up into taiitsuku face and stated,

"Yes!" "I have to find out what happen to yui three months ago!" Taiitsuku Leaned back and commented sarcastically,

"I see you been practicing your dramatic close up's,"

when miaka realized that she was up in taiitsuku face, she scooted herself away and grumbled out a sorry blushed in embarrassment,

"There is a much better and safer way than marching off into kuoto and asking yui," "fallow me will you," miaka and the others looked at her confused,

"A better way?" Taiitsuku led them into a room with a huge mirror in the middle of the room, miaka and the others and to strain their necks to look up at the huge mirror,

_"Wow!" "This is the biggest mirror I have ever seen!"_ Thought miaka out load as miaka marveled the huge mirror,

"This mirror record's all event's and things that have happened in this world," "and let me see them when I wish," miaka nodded in understanding,

"Like a huge *DVR box* but in a mirror!" Said miaka with out thinking, taiitsuku raised her staff and activated the mirror,

"Show me what happen to yui thee month's ago," ordered taiitsuku, the mirror shone brightly,

* * *

and appeared a confused yui, the blond girl walked through the street's and some Ally ways, it was obvious that she was looking for miaka and Bella, and in doing so she ended up in the bad part of the kuoto capital, they all watched as yui walked through the alley ways, until,

"Hey look at that chick," said a gruff man who came out of a narrow pathway,

"Yeah," "look at her cloths there really wearied," said another ugly man,

"That's all right though," "come here girlie!" "I bet you still taste good," yui ran in ran fear,

"Help!" "Miaka!" "Please!" "Where are you!" "Bella!" The two thugs caught up to her and started to rip off her cloths,

"Where going to have you," "girlie!"

"She alittle to noisy," they slapped her acrossed the face and continued to rip off her cloths,

**"NO!" "STOP!" "PLEASE!" "NOOOOOO!" "BELLA!" "HELP!" "LET GO!" "AHHHHHH!" "MIAKA!" "WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME!" "AHHH!"**

* * *

Yui's cries could be heard through out the chamber they where in, tamahome averted his eyes and clinched his teeth, chichiri was looking at the mirror he felt pitty and sorrow for yui, miaka was shaking in horror at what she is seeing,

**"Stop it!" "TURN IT OFF!"** Taiitsuku turned off the mirror All of them looked at a pained miaka,

"I never relized," "why she tried to k-kill her self,... "** "YUI,"**

Miaka collapsed on the floor as she cried her eyes out, she never would of thought that would of happen to her best friend, miaka cried until,

"Taiitsuku!" Said a nyan-nyan

"What?" Taiitsuku snapped back

"Were is bella?" "Wasn't she with you?" Asked one of the nyan-nyans as she looked up at chichiri,

"Last time I saw her was when she ordered us to take miaka," "no da,"

"What happened to Bella?" Looking at taiitsuku, miaka demanded to know what happened to her cousin,

"Show me what happen to Bella!"

Taiitsuku rolled her eyes and *sighed* and commanded the mirror to do so,

* * *

In the huge mirror showed Bella plugging into a burning hut, she came back later with two dead baby's, who she managed to revive,

they saw how she helped the other people, and the konan solder's to fight off kuoto's invaders,

they saw her her traveling to village to village saving people and ordering them to go to the palace, they watched as Bella went in and saved tamahomes family,

tamahome let out a breath of relief that he was holding in, they saw how bravely she fought and saved people then she got shot in the chest, then she killed the person who did it, they heard the guard's shout

**lady bella had been shot and poisoned! we need to get her back to the capital to his majesty immediately! time of the essence!,**

they watched as they pulled out the arrow and wrapped it up and put her on one of the horses and road off,

* * *

meanwhile With yui,

Yui stood with nakago in front of the emperor, which who was talking,

"It is good to hear that you agreed to become the priestess of seiryuu," "it is my wish that you gather the rest of the seiryuu seven," "and summon seiryuu before konan summon's suzaku," "it's such a shame the the shikon miko isn't here," "and the priestess of suzaku managed to escaped," "oh well I let their fate's rest in your hand's, yui bowed in respect,

"I will deal with the suzaku traitor," "and Bella will be joining us soon," the emperor laughed,

"Vary well,"

Yui's eye's went blank of emotion again, nakago was watcher her closely, and wondering what she was thinking,

_"It is over miaka," "all that talk about us going to high school together meant nothing to you," "and I considered you as my best friend," "I will make you suffer," "there no turning back no," "you traitor,"_

* * *

_meanwhile With miaka,_

Miaka locked herself inside her room while tamahome and chichiri waited outside, the girl felt responsible for everything,

_"Oh yui," "I didn't know that happened to you," "I'm so sorry," "only if I could'v heard you," i would'v done something," "I would'v save you," "it's all my fault!" "And now bella is poisoned," "I can't lose her," "she saved so many people," "and she __been through so much,"_ with a *sigh*,

* * *

_meanwhile with Tamahome and chichiri,_

Tamahome was worried sick about miaka, "_the one he loved with all his heart is suffering and he can't do anything to help," "her friend and her cousin is suffering and she Blames herself," "he knows bella would knock her in the head for blaming herself,"_

Tamahome paced back and forth until a up side down taiitsuku came out of no where,

**"AHHH!" "Chichiri help me!" "Her face is so scary!"**

Taiitsuku face managed to make

poor poor tamahome so scard that he started crying, and pee himself,and enough to cling to chichiri to dear life, chichiri only laughed nervously at his behavior,

"Well I guess after three years," "I'm used to her look's," "no da," taiitsuku closed her eyes in annoyance,

"I'm going to see miaka,"

* * *

_meanwhile With miaka,_

_"It's all my fault!"_

Thinking she was all alone in her room, she jumped ten feet high and clung to the ceiling when she heard the voice and saw the face of taiitsuku, miaka finally came down from her freak out,

"Miaka you took off your uniform when you went back to your world didn't you?" Miaka nodded and then it clicked in her head,

"You mean when I changed my cloths," "my connection with yui was gone?" "It was all because of my school uniform,?" "So it's the uniforms fault?" Taiitsuku nodded to all except the last one because that was a stupid question,

"Basically," "it was only lady yui's bad luck to run across those people," miaka stood up quickly,

"No!" "I just can't write it off and her bad luck!" "And what about Bella!" "She got poisoned!"

"Be thankful she took off her uniform as well," well what's left of the thing," miaka looked at taiitsuku in confusion,

"What do you mean?"

"If lady Bella did not change her rather tattered uniform," "you and yui would be suffering the same pain she is,"

miaka did not reply and merely looked away in worry for her cousin, she was once again saved by her cousin and now said cousin is suffering, taiitsuku saw that miaka will not reply anymore and took her chance to reply,

"I wish to show you something,"

* * *

In a flash, miaka saw that she was floating in the air, at first she started to flap her arms to stay afloat, then she noticed that she was merely floating and overlooking the whole capital of konan, something popped inside her head that she would loved to do in this type of thing,

**"Super girl!"** Complete pose, miaka *sighed* as she got that out of her system, taiitsuku spoke,

"Got it out of your system now?," so we can move along?" Miaka *sighed* in content and nodded, before hearing taiitsuku voice again,

"Look below you," miaka did what she was told, she saw hotohori sitting on a railing, look like he hasn't eaten a good meal in weeks, and looking worried,

"Your highness," "please get some rest," "you haven't eaten in days," "i'm worried about bella, and miaka as you are," "but please the pup's are worry'd about you," hotohori smiled slightly,

"My kingdom is being attacked," "and I cannot help but not to worry about Bella and miaka," "those pup's of bella's are wonderful kid's"

"it's really a miracle that there was so many survivors from the villages in the border," "I was sure that we would have lost almost half of the army, "and almost no survivors," miaka cringed at hearing he was worried about Bella,

"Don't worry sire," "tamahome and chichiri went with them," "they will be back in no time," hotohori grinned at that,

"Hmm," "I'm sure your right," "and knowing miaka she'll be bright and chearful and hungry as ever," "and as for Bella," he was cut off by a solder who was running out of breath and kneeled on his knee's,

"Your majesty!" "Come quickly it's the lady Bella!" "She's been shot and poisoned!" Hotohori shot to his feel and fallowed the solder to Bella's room,

* * *

_meanwhile With hotohori,_

Hotohori heard the news his heart sunk, he them ordered to take him to his Bella at once, he didn't catch what he said neither did anyone else,

he dashed through the halls of his palace leaving nuriko and his advisors behind,when he finally reached bella room, he didn't knock he just invited himself him, the slight of Bella struck him nearly made him fall over,

Bella was on the bed, sweating panting in pain, she was so pale, she wore a simple white kimono, she must of healed the arrow wound, the doctors must of put blankets over her to keep her warm, the palace doctors were scattering around trying to figure out what to do, getting towels and water, he could see the uneven rise and fall of her chest and the shallow breathing,

Hotohori neared Bella's slightly paled form,his own face was a wreck, "_he couldn't understand why this girl could make him lose control in a blink of a eye,"_ he gently brushed a stray hair from her beautiful face,

hotohori eyes harden at the high temperature of bella,the mere thought of someone wanting to poison Bella made him want to hunt down and want to kill all the people who sent them to do this to her, he turned his head and glared at the solder, the one who lead him here,

**"Report now!"** The solder stiffen and was about to pee himself from the emperor command, he can tell he was ferrous, decided to get it over with and not to lose his and and so he can stop getting the glare of death the emperor finally found love, With a large gulp, and he started to tell what happen,

"The lady Bella appeared in the village that was being attacked by kuoto solders," "she had helped," "and save'd all the villager's," "and fought along side us men!" "She had been instructing us to save all the villagers," "and telling us where the villagers to go," "she had managed to drive out all the kuoto army," "she was like suzaku herself the way she was fighting," "like a real goddess sent to us from the heaven's," "and after the last village she tried relaxed a bit before we came back here," "that's when she got shot by a kuoto assassin," "after she finished screaming she shot one of her purifying arrows and turned the man to ash," "and now here we are," the solder took a huge breath of air, hotohori gripped Bella's hand,

"Tell the servants to provide food and shelter for the villagers," "you may now take your leave," "and thank you!" The man was relived and lifted in a flash,

hotohori looked at Bella, "so your the miracle why we had so many people survivor kuoto wrath?" "really," "you never stop surprising me do you angel," he stroked her check gently,

Bella opened her groggy eyes, her eyes finally adjusted to the light of the room and looked around and noticed she was back in her room at the palace and them her eyes landed on hotohori and smiled a tired smile,

"Hey there hotohori,"

hotohori frowned at that, she shouldn't be talking she should be resting, he voice was scratchy it must be from her ordered she was yelling,

"You should get more rest," Bella giggled,

"How many times do i have to tell you," "I will heal in a snap," "I'll be up and going In no time you'll see," Bella sat up be for he could say anything,

"Seeeee?" "I'm all good!" Bella said teasingly,

even thought she felt like she has vampire venom flowing in her veins but even though it's not but it hurts like crazy,she knows she can't heal it properly she even consulted with midariko in her mind what ever is in the poison it's difficult to rid herself of it,instead she watched hotohori stare at her, he held her like she would brake like some doll,

Bella smiled softly and placed her hand on his check, he leaned into her touch and let out a much needed *sigh*, it was her turn now to frown,

"Hotohori?" The emperor looked at her brown eyes,

"Yes?"

"Have you been eating and sleeping properly?" "Have you even eaten or slept at all?" He *sighed* and scooted a tad bit closer to Bella, the doctor in charge bowed to hotohori,

"Your majesty,"' "we have given her Medicine that she need's," "she is recovering quite well," "and she will need her rest," hotohori nodded and not even looking at the healer, the healer thought of idea to get the emperor to eat and sleep snickering in his head,

"Sire," "If I may say so," "you have not eaten or slept properly," "I think it might do you quite well to have food and rest," the healer bowed and lifted the room while snickering in his head,

Hotohori cringed and his back stiffen in horror that he been ratted out, he turned slowly to see the anger in Bella eyes,and he stated,

"It is not my health is to be worrying about it is your's!" He just cringed at what he just said, he might as well signed his own death warrant,

Bella looked at hotohori, "_what nerve," "had he to say that," _

so she acted on impulse, Bella grabbed hotohori by the ear and started to give him the ear full he will never forget, while snickering evilly,

"Now you are going to Listen to me right now mister I'm to sexy to sleep and eat," she yanked on his ear,

"last time I check you can't heal yourself in a snap," "now can you," "and you need to worry about your health because I tell you to," "do I make my self clear,"

she yanked his ear a few more times and smacked him in the head and *huffed*, she saw the hurt look and softened her look and apologized and cupped his face with both of her hands to make him look at her,

"Look I didn't mean to get mean," "it just I worry about you," "I really don't care on what happen's to me," hotohori smiled and overlapped his hands with hers,

"You silly silly girl," bella looked on in confusion,

"Pardon me?" Hotohori pulled her flush against his chest, Bella was shocked but it was welcomed she inhaled the scent of hotohori which relaxed her,

"I may not have eaten or slept in a few days," Bella tried to lift her head,

"Few days!" He pushed her head back against his chest gently and continued,

"But I was concerned on how you where doing,"

"Oh I see this is my fought," Bella stated sarcastically against his chest,

"Bella," his warning in his voice meant he was being serious,bella snickered and wrapped her hand's around him as well, and a thought so vary miroku though's crossed her mind,

_"damn he has a nice butt_," then she forgot about it before she thought about grabbing it, she snickered again,

"It was a joke sir," hotohori chuckled

"Please don't call me sir," "it makes me feel old," Bella pulled away from the ever so wonderful embrace and looked at his face,

"You let nuriko and the others call you that," "why not me?" Hotohori lifted her chin and stated,

"It is necessary for protocol," "you how ever are not subjected to it," Bella in her position in his lap asked,

"what about my dear cousin,?" miaka with a smirk, Hotohori caught on, so he decide to play along as well,

"Well of course she isn't subjected to it," "she is after all the priestess of suzaku," Bella playing the jealous one,

"*Humph* of course I would!" "I thought I was more special than that," "after all i'm the all might shikon miko," bella pouted crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air,

"You are special," "your my shikion miko," Bella blushed and was speechless at this, She got out of his lap and patted her lap,

"come you will sleep," "even if I have to knock you out," "and when you wake your food will be here," hotohori looked at her like she crazy, she *huffed* unladylike,

"Your going to sleep even if I have to grab you ear again," "and you are going to eat even if I have to tie you to a chair and sit on you to feed you," "if you do it I will sleep as well," "so now come here,"

he chuckled gave in plus it gave him and excuse to be near her more and laid down on her lap and tried to get comfortable position,she laid a blanked on him and on her shoulders,

Bella looked down at hotohori handsome face as he drifted off,he looks like a kid like this curled all up I'm a ball it to cute,she started to stroke his beautiful hair,

"Why dose all you men have better hair than mine," she pouted,

"but I have to admit that Edward and the male vampires did have nice hair," "along with sesshomaru and inu yaha," she was brought out of her thoughts and didn't relized that she was thinking out load when she felt a hand around her wrist, with those amber eyes starring right back up at her,

"How in the world am I supposed to sleep with you talking about other men that have better hair than Mine," bella look at him blankly,

his grip tighten to make her answer, she couldnt take it anymore, he looked to freaking cute he hugged him, and laughed at his cute look, and said,

"my ex was a evil bitch haha, "and seshomaru showed me how to fight everything," and he adopted me and blood bonded with me hahaa," "and you lord hotohori has the fairest hair in all the kingdom's," "you out shine all men of konan and anywhere else," "

"I know this all ready,"

Bella taped his nose affectively shutting him up, and started to stroke his hair again and they were fast asleep,

* * *

After a half hour or so the healer came back to check to see if it plan worked and it did, he saw the emperor fast asleep on lady bella lap with his arms around her waist, lady Bella was fast asleep her hand on her head and one on his check, the healer prayed to the gods to let these to get together they work together properly the whole palace hope they do and the do know the their lord had feeling for the young lady,

* * *

_mean while Chichiri miaka and tamahome,_

Miaka and tamahome and chichiri walked towards the palace, while they saw huge crowds of villager's being given food by the palace staff,miaka made a promise to herself as priestess of suzaku she will save these people,

Tamahome saw four familiar faces running full forced straight for him,

"Onii-San onii-San," while doggie piling on him, overcome by the shock being on the ground and relized who it was and hugged his brothers and sisters tightly,

"Chuei, gyokurun , yuiren,shunkei,!" "Are you guys alright?" Yuiren got on her brothers back,

"Bella née- chan saved us!" Shunkei grabbed his leg,

"She beat those bad men who tried to harm us!" "She helped us and saved us!" "She even put dad over her shoulder!" Gyokurun was running to tamahome,

"Bella née-chan!" "Swooped right in to save dad and beat up the mean guy!" "You should of seen it she was sooo cool!" Tamahome laughed at that,

"Hahahahahaha," "though the day I would be saying this would be the day hell gates froze over when I say she was cool Hahahahaha," they all laughed again, he never heard this much laughter ever since he could Remember, chuei tugged at his sleeve,

"Father will want to see you," tamahome nodded, he remember the scene from the mirror when he watched as his father was about to be killed and saw Bella swoop in to save him in the nick of time, he made a mental note to thank bella when he sees her,tamahome was led away by his brothers and sisters, miaka and chichiri only watched as he left,

* * *

She changed things completely, no da, commented chichiri, miaka looked at his and asked

"What do you mean?"

"The priestess of the shikon," "she changes a lot but it was for the better," "no da," "she made sure that konan had the victory instead of kuoto," "she loves this country to let it fall at the hands of kuoto," "and I think she starting to fall for someone," "and her soul mate is here as well," "that's what lady midariko said," Miaka *sighed* and looked away and spoke,

"Bella deserved the happiness," "she had nothing but sadness the last few year's," "even when she was growing up," "I Remember her taking care of mother more than her herself," "but her father did care," "but once she lost all of her family and friend's," "and the only people she has left was me and my brother and the volturi and the cullen's," "and I'm guessing this midariko lady," "and those demon kid's and the two demon cat's,"

"I just try to figure out why Bella continue to save me," "but She would knock me in the head to remind me," "Then I noticed how selfish I was being," "when Bella risked her life to save people and me constantly even at home," "even with my mother she would even defend me for the risk of my mother's rath," "now my mother's gone now," "but Bella just a strong selfless person," "she always been like that," "she would do anything to help someone in need," "even when we where kids she would try help,

they continued to walk toward's the palace, "_chichiri known about Bella's hardships," "but no one never told him what made her more of the person she was and more insight," "he felt sad for Bella now knowing that she lost as much as he did," "and went through the same heart brake he did," "but for some odd reason he feel's there might be more that had happened to her,"_ he *sighed* and turned to see tamahome running up to them, miaka smiled at the sight of him,

"Hey you two don't leave with out me! Wait up!" They continued to go towards the palace, when she was at taiitsuku palace she had to let tamahome go to get yui back, it was the hardest sacrifice to make but she hope it would work,

"You guys know something?" "That Bella is really a miracle," "she had my father looked at by the palace doctors and got the best medicine for him," "he even starting to regain straight and to walk again!" They congratulated him and went strait to the palace,

* * *

They made it to the throne room and thought to be grated by hotohori but only to see shippo shiori and rin,along with dios and kiarra playing, they were playing with the old advisers of the emperor, it was quite amusing to see the old guy hopping around with hyper demond's,

just when shiori and rin noticed everyone and rin told shippo that aunt miaka was back, he stopped playing and ran towards miaka and jumped onto her shoulder while shiori and rin sat on hotohori throne,

"Oh your back auntie miaka!" "Mama and hotohori are napping right now," "you will have to wait to see them later," he said politely ,while shiori and rin and the others agreed, and the nekkos *mew* their agreement, tamahome started to get annoyed by getting ignored, chichiri laughed nervously and said

"i'll just going and wait over there" "with the adviser's and shiori and rin the two nekko's," "no da,"

"Oh miaka!" Came nuriko flamboyantly, while waving his hand,

crazy as ever for my cousin nuriko," said miaka,

"Stupid as ever miaka," said nuriko while they jumped up and down in joy, and left to go to another room and left tamahome

"Did you meet up with your friend?"

"Well yeah but that's a long story," their voices trailed off, tamahome started to twitch in annoyance,

"Of all the-," well sort of,

* * *

_meanwhile With hotohori and Bella,_

"Hotohori?" "Are you awake sleeping beauty?" Said person opened his eyes before they focus, someone was hovering over him, as the blurring person came clear, he smiled at the person,

"Did you sleep well?" Asked hotohori, sitting up next to the person, Bella nodded and smiled,

"Well I can't feel my legs," "other than that I slept quite well," "How did you sleep?" Hotohori smiled apologizing,

"The best I ever had," "As for your leg's may I carry you?" Bella blushed furiously and shook her head even though it was sooooo temping,

"N-no that's ok," "_kami he such a charmer,"_

"Nonsense," with out warning he pick her up bridle style,

* * *

"_he was amazed on how light she was,He looked down at the blushing Bella," "he hadn't realized how delicate she was," "she was only 17 for haven's sake's,"_ Bella looked up at him as saw he was deep in thought, like he was disgusted by touching her,

"You know if you don't wan't to carry me," "you can put me down ya know," "I'm all good," he was snapped out of his musings and smiled down to her,

"I wouldn't be doing something I didn't like," "Besides I owe it to you," "and you light as a feather," her hurt was gone, she blushed again at his charming ways,

Hotohori saw her blushing and it made his male pride go up, So he thought he would try something before he make's his move fully, he started to lean in for her lips,

Bella licked her dry lips and waited for something she been waiting for a good while, for him to do, he was about to kiss her untill he pulled back up, he smirked at it he now knows he can make a move, Bella growled and huffed at his playfulness,

Bella mutter under her breath, "evil sexy man playing evil," "your such a tease," hotohori did his best not to snicker at her annoyed looked but he continued anyways,

"Oh my how vary gentileman like," *huffed* Bella,

* * *

Hotohori made it to his chambers and sat down again with out not letting go of bella,

He nuzzled her check and she calmed down, he smelled her hair and ran his fingers through it, and hit tilted her chin up and his amber eyes met her sparkling brown ones, he went in and kissed her passionately,

To be to continued,


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_Secrets and opening the heart,_

* * *

Hotohori continued to kiss Bella passionately, his fingers intertwined into her soft curly hair, he finally released her for air,

Bella was breathless and she thought it was the most perfect kiss she ever had, and she glade she finally got what she wanted, and waited for, and was so afraid to asked, hotohori looked at Bella and felt smug,

"are you ok Bella?," he asked, Bella snapped out of cloud 9,

"oh Yes I am," "I never been better," she smiled up at him,

"I've been waiting for that for awhile," "what took you so long," Bella blushed and hid herself in his chest afraid that she would be hurt again,

hotohori was confused by bella actions then he remembered what her ex did ripped her heart out, he will never do that to her, he knew this will have to go slow with Bella he will not lose his angel, he all of a sudden felt Bella go stiff in his arms,

"What's wrong Bella?" Bella hushed him and stated,

"I feel a unwanted person here," "hotohori can you carry me to miaka's room," "I have a feeling that there is a unwelcome person in there," "and they need to be stopped,"

"Yes," he scooped her up and ran with her in his arms bridle style,

* * *

_meanwhile with Nuriko_

*Yawn,* "what a long day," "time to get my beauty sleep," "my bella won't come to me with wrinkle's," "the day was just so stressful,"

"I'll get wrinkles at this moment,"

**"Nuriko!,"** nuriko turned Around to see his Bella being carried by his majesty, and asked

"What's going on?" Bella stated,

"go to miakas room now," All they heard was a,

***Bang!***

They ran strait toward's the room where miaka and tamahome was in, chichiri met up with them, bella jumped out of hotohori arm's and flashed in to the room and yelled,

* * *

"Be careful," "there is something vary evil in this room," stated Bella as she leaned against the wall, she used a lot of energy to flash in like that,

Tamahome and miaka were startled at her bursting through the door, they looked to see hotohori come in and help Bella and leaned her against him, a vary jealous nuriko and chichiri came in after that, chichiri tried to pinpoint where the person is, all of a sudden they hear a dark evil laughter,

"Kukukuku," miaka was freaked and scooted to tamahome, Bella snuggled to Hotohori because the laugh reminded her of nuraku, then they all started to scan the room, and realize that no one was in the room,

"Who the hell are you?" Demanded tamahome,

"I am a assassin from kuoto," "my master send his regards to the shikon miko for defeating all out men at the boarder," "but however we do have a advantage over her," Bella growled as her eye's flashed from red to pink, hotohori held onto her,

"What are you talking about?"

"It is common knowledge that your army is weaker than our's," "no matter how much the twit you call the shikon miko will fight," "we will keep fighting the villages," "oh yes," "in addition we have poisoned the shikon miko," "Hahahahaha!" "We hold the twit's life in our hands," "Hahahahaha!"

Everyone looked at Bella after hotohori figured to let her go, they saw her sparking with energy and her eyes glowing bright pink then red, she let out a pained yell, she started to shake and collapsed from the energy she used in her condition, she fell to her knees and panted in pain, hotohori rushed to her and picked her up in his arms, miaka ran up to her cousin in worry,

"Oh no Bella!" "Please be ok!" Miaka fretted worried over her cousin in hotohori's arms,

"What do you what!" Nuriko yelled, the invisible man spoke again, no one hurt's who he wanted,

"If you send me the suzaku warrior tamahome to kuoto tonight at midnight," "we will spare your twits life," miaka gripped Bella's arms in fright and looked over to tamahome,

_"Send tamahome to kuoto?"_ The assassin laughed darkly again,

"Yes," "send him to kuoto and we will spear you twits life as meaningless as it is,"

* * *

**_"I love tamahome more than you do!" "And I'm going to take him for myself!" _**

* * *

yui's threat flashed a crossed her mind, _"oh yui,"_Chichiri located the assassin,

"He up in the ceiling," warned chichiri, everyone looked up and saw the assassin made his self visible,he was wearing the normal black assassin uniform, Bella snorted and rolled her eyes and thought sarcastically "_wow don't they all look alike bravo,"_ and rolled her eyes again,

"The assassin trying to take off," nuriko went right after him,

You hold it right there! When he didn't stop, nuriko grabbed a piece of the railing of the palace and through it at him, but luck failed on nuriko throwing skills, The assassin dodged the railing and it hit the side of the wall,

"Oh dear," "how awful," "he broke the side of the palace wall,"while wiggling his whole body and trying to look like he didn't do it, tamahome popped up next to him,

"You broke it you Moran!" While punching him in the head,

"The idiot got away," stated Bella

Miaka looked at tamahome in worry,"_would he leave?" "Would he go to kuoto?" "But if he didn't," "bella might die," _

"But what do they want me for?" "That's not what I'm getting?"

"Probably to lesson our odds?" Said hotohori,nuriko Joined in the conversation,

"But the question is why do they want tamahome and not anyone other of us?" Bella clutched the arm of tamahome,

"They have their reason's tamahome," "and I might know why," "and don't you dare think of leaving," "I can take care of myself," he looked at her like she a crazy chick,

"Um," "well you kinda can't walk properly," Bella narrowed her eye's Dangerously and motion for hotohori to move closer,

*Smack!* *Bonk!* *Smack!* *Bonk!* *Smack!*

**"At least I can still hit you," "you baka!"**

*Smack!* *Bonk!* *Smack!* *Bonk!* *Smack!* *smack!* *Bonk!* *Bonk!* Tamahome went over to a corner and sat after got his beating, Miaka and nuriko and hotohori, laughed at their interaction,

**"There it will be worst if you do go!"** Bella gave him the glare of death, tamahome could just cringe I'm the corner in fear,

"Well in any case," "we don't feel anymore arua's so," "let's all go get some sleep," "no da,"

"Yeah I agree with that," nuriko was gone in a flash and so was chichiri,

"Well miaka I guess good night," "me and his royal handsomeness here well," ",never mind," "heh heh,"

"tamahome remember what I said,"

"yes ma'am," while hiding in the corner still,

* * *

Miaka went to lay down and tamahome sat in a chair next to her,

"Don't you trust me?" Tamahome asked

"Yes?" Tamahome smiled at her confident answer,

"Then go to sleep," "I'll be here all night," "I won't go anywhere," miaka tucked herself in her bed while keeping a tight hold on tamahomes arm,

"I'm watching you," "and remember who Bella said also," tamahome sweat dropped and thought in horror,

"I thought you trusted me?"

He looked at her to only find her fast asleep, the steady movements of her chest, and the light snooring, his eyes stayed glued to her face and thought,

Tamahome pondered about Bella, "_she saved them this time around but in her current state," "she can't do it again she can't afford to do it," "it was true that the scout said that there forces where stronger," "will they attack again," "would they take Bella's life," "this will be a small price he is willing to pay," "and signing his own death warrant,"_

Closing his eyes, forcing the images of Bella evil glares in the back of his mind,and what she will do to him we she finds him, getting up he was preparing himself for what he was going to do,he started to leave, when something grabbed him,

"Oooof,,," Face planting the floor, looking back at his legs,he saw miaka clutching them like a life line, sighing stressfully, he pried her hands off his legs lightly, he placed a loving kiss and left,

* * *

_meanwhile With Bella and hotohori_

"Oh he is such a idiot gah!" "Sometimes I just want to beat him to space and back," "and knock some common sense to that man," "geez now I have a migraine," Bella *huffed* and crossed her arms, hotohori watched her in amusement, and couldn't help but think she cute when she angry,

They continued to was to his chambers, "_he going to make sure that's going to be her new room," "smiling at the thought," "he got the woman of his dreams," "even though it's not the priestess of suzaku," "but he has the one he wanted,"_ walking into Their chambers,

* * *

He placed Bella on the bed and covered her and crawled under the cover's with her, "_Bella had her miroku thought's," "again and said screw it," "and just get it over and done with,"_ when he was kissing her she pulled her miroku move and grabbed his rather fine backside,

Hotohori perked up in shock when he felt Bella grab his back side, "_but it was more than welcomed that she did it,"_ he saw her smirking at what she did and hid herself under the covers, and apologized,all he could do was giggle, he removed the covers from her head and saw her blush,

"Bella its ok," "I don't mind at all," "my body is your body," "so grab as you please my angel," "now let's sleep it's been a long day," "and by the way since you are mine now this is your chambers as well," Bella couldn't help but cry into his chest she was waiting for him to say that she was his and only his,

"Night my sweat angel,"

"night handsome," with a kiss they fell asleep in each others arms,

* * *

_meanwhile The fallowing morning,_

Hotohori awoke to find Bella's thing's and her weapon's in their chamber's, all he could do was smile, he looked down to see her messy pile of brown hair, he kissed her forehead, And continued to watch her peaceful feature's while she slept, "_wondering how the god's blessed him with the feisty angel," _he stroked her cheek gently,

Bella felt someone touching her her face, "a_nd remembered that she is hotohori's girlfriend," "and he was her boyfriend_," she smiled at her thought's and woke up, and thought again, _now she knows why miroku enjoyed grabbing butts so much,_ "_since she has hotohori," now she gonna have the cursed hand hehehe" "only with his backside hehe,"  
_

"Morning Hansom," Bella smiled up at hotohori,

"morning my fisty angel," before he could kiss her ,and before she could grab his backside they heard miaka,

**"TAMAHOME!"**

"Oh no he didn't," Bella jumped out of bed and flashed out of their quarters to her cousin's side, "_that man is going to be dead,"_

* * *

"Miaka?" "What's wrong?" Embracing her cousin in a hug, while she broke down,

"T-tama-home he left this letter in one of my note books," "and I can't find him," "and i can't read what it says," "oh Bella!" "What am I going to do!"

Miaka shook her cousins shoulders and sobbed into her, Bella held her shaking cousin tightly and tried to calm her down, hotohori and nuriko and chichiri came near them and asked what was wrong, hotohori picked up the letter and read it,

Nuriko peaked over his shoulder and read it as well,and had a *oh shit* look on his face, and so did hotohori, Bella and miaka was already kneeling on the floor,

_"so I guess it should be safe enough to tell," "may suzaku rest tamahome soul," "the __man signed his own death warrant with Bella,"_ said person looked up at them with hard eyes and asked,

"Well what dose it say?" "With the *oh shit* look on your faces?" "it must be bad," "so do tell," hotohori handed the letter to nuriko, and stated,

"He went to kuoto to fulfill the bargain," "he had asked miaka to find the suzaku seven in his absence," "he will return when miaka completes her duty," miaka removed herself from her cousin and looked up at him pleadingly,

**"No!" "You can't be right!" "You must be reading it wrong!" "Read it again! and you better read it right this time!"**

"Miaka!" "Stop being rude," Bella lectured, she stood up and glared at her cousin for her rudeness, Miaka take a deep breath and chilled,

"your not getting anywhere the way your going," "I would go in and get him back," "but I can't at this moment," "just think about this carefully," "he just brought us some time," and I will kick his rearend for it to," "but we have to do what we need to do to get him back," miaka was depressed, he had lied, he promised that he would stay, he told her she could trust him,

**"TAMAHOME!"**

* * *

_A little while latter in hotohori study,_

Hotohori propped his elbow on the table and placed his head on his head, deep in thought,"

_he had no idea how tamahome come to this idea," "he knew Bella was right when she said she could handle the pain," "he just hates seeing her in pain," "but with out the aid of the shikon miko," "they would defeat us effortlessly,"_ *sighing* deeply, he resumed his work until he heard a knock on his door,

"Come in"

Not to his surprise to see nuriko, miaka, chichiri and Bella, miaka was wearing her normal uniform,

Bella was wearing her usual red and purple and pink fighting kimono, the top was up to her breast and showed her tone'd stomach, as her pant's her tight,as her vest over coat had to tail come down behind it in red, with her sword's on her back and her bow along with some kind of satchel a crossed her shoulder and is has the family *V* that miaka and Bella has, and nuriko in his pink traveling kimono, well chichiri looked the same, he raised a eyebrow in question,

"What brings you here?" He turned to look at his angel, who merely shrugged and smirked and winked at him, miaka was the one who answered,

"Well um," "I just wanted you to know that we talked about this," "and this is the best course of action we are going to take," "we are going on to look for the remaining three warriors,"

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Asked hotohori,

"Well," "Bella and the other's are with me," "so yeah I think we can pull it off,"

"And how are you supposed to find the other three?" "You lost the scroll in kuoto?"

Hotohori was really regretting his position right now he wanted to be by his Bella side, chichiri seemed to noticed his depressed look,

"Taiitsuku gave me a magical hand mirror to help me on the quest," "it would show the nearest suzaku warrior,"

hotohori could only nod depressingly and send them on their way, Bella gave him a good bye kiss and hug and walked out behind,

meanwhile Miaka, nuriko, Bella and chichiri,

Miaka and nuriko was trying to figure out what topic to talk about, bella was riding her horse along side chichiri,

"Hey chichiri?"

"Hm," Bella furrowed her brows and looked at the monk oddly,

"Are you plotting anything by any chance are ya?" Chichiri only could laugh nervously and rub his head, Bella eyes widen,

"Don't tell me your going to-," Bella was cut off by chichiri,

"Oh I think I have forgotten something important at the palace," "hahaha eh," "you guy's go ahead with out me," "I'll catch up with up," in a instant chichiri was gone in a pile of dust, Bella glared at him and thought,

"He better not be planning nothing stupid," miaka suddenly gasped and stated,

"Look!" "It's a symbol appeared in the mirror!" Nuriko look down at it,

"I think I means mountain," "ahead is mt reikaku," Bella came up next to them and said,

"Then we should go forward," nuriko and miaka nodded, miaka looked back to noticed someone from their party missing,

"Where is chichiri?" Bella shrugged and stated,

"He said he left something back at the palace," "don't mind him he can take care of himself,"

"Well I guess so," nuriko looked ahead and warned them,

"If we're going to mt reikaku," "we have to keep our eyes open," "and watch out for bandits," Bella nodded her head, Agreed

* * *

_meanwhile with Hotohori and chichiri,_

Hotohori *sighed,* _"he really need to really need to get out of the palace," "suddenly he felt Like he was a caged bird," _when he was about to emerge himself back into in work, a certain monk appeared under his desk,

"Chi-chichiri," the monk smiled up at him,

"I was thinking you could use a chat," "no da," bewildered, hotohori stuttered out,

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well I figured you would want to serve as their protector until tamahome returned," "look,"

***Poof***

When the smoke cleared a clone of Hotohori right in front of him,

"I can serve as your substitute for a while," "no da," hotohori snapped out of her shock and started to tell chichiri on how to look like him better,

"But... I'm much more handsome," "and don't be trying to use my copy to pick up on my Bella,"

"My eyes are more open," "the bridge of my nose if more finer," "my body is much more sexy,"

"Your majesty," "so down," "no da," "this is as good as it going to get," "no da"

* * *

_meanwhile with Miaka and nuriko_

"Um," "I'll have everything on this side," ordered miaka,

nuriko eye twitched in disgust as he watched miaka eat her meal happily, Bella stayed with the horses in the stable, she left her weapons here with them, they had reached here on their own way and miaka complained that she was hungry,

"Look,'' "I know your depressed in all," he stated

"I'm not depressed nuriko,"

**"Yeah right!" "Of course you are!" "Your probably worrying your head off right now!" "How in the world are you eating right now!"** Nuriko got a little carried away and broke their table,

"Ooopsie!" "They don't make table's the way they used to do they!" "Hahahahahaha!"

* * *

_meanwhile With Bella_

"Hey mama?" "Are you alright?" Shippo and shiori and rin and the nekkos peeked out of the bush's, they stared at their adopted mother, Bella felt her chest get tight again,

_"it seemed that kuoto has tamahome there," "and still trying to kill her off," "their probably will doing it so she won't go after tamahome,"_ she looked down at her pups,

"Don't worry my little ones," "this is only temporary," "I'll be good as new in know time,"

"Mew mew," Bella smiled down at them,

"Why are you guys hiding in the bush's for?" Shippo and shiori and rin blushed in embarrassment,

"W-we where worried,"

"and you looked like your where getting bad,"

"and we don't want to lose you,

"Mew mew!" Agreed the two nekkos,

"Don't worry my little ones,'' "I'll be fine so no worry,"

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_Search for the fifth suzaku warrior_

* * *

Bella fell to the ground as the pain in her chest grew, "_it was a good thing that she sent shippo and shiori and rin and dios and kiarra ahead of her," "she hate worrying them like she dose,"_ growling in pain as she tried to go to where nuriko and miaka are,

_Regaining her composure, before this is all over those kuoto idiots will know what true pain is" "if she survives through this," "nothing never work's for her dose it," "she finally found someone again and now look at her," "kuoto the bastards got the best of her,"_

*sighing* most of the pain gone, headed by towards the inn, when she finally got to the door she felt a unknown presents behind her, she turned around to see a flash of red and orange and rendered unconscious,

The figure bent down to try to steal the shikon and the voltori necklace but got a shock In a response, the figured cursed and glared and decided to take her with him, picking the girl up he disappeared,

* * *

_meanwhile With miaka and nuriko in the inn_

"I told you nuriko," "I'm fine!"

"You keep saying that," "but I'm not buying it!"

Miaka rolled her eyes in annoyance they dropped it when miaka saw the food, nuriko was about to eat his share but of course miaka got to it before he did, his eye twitching in annoyance, the glutton ate every thing in sight!

**"You fat pig!" "You ate my half as well!" **Miaka suddenly dropped her chopsticks and the plate she was holding,

**"Miaka!"**

miaka fell to the ground doubling over clutching her stomach, nuriko eyes widen in shock, "_the amount that they paid," "it must caught the eye of the bandits lurking around in these parts,"_ he cursed inwardly,

_"miaka was poisoned by these bandit's,"_ and sure enough when the two men attacked them, one tried to be a sneak up on nuriko while he was helping miaka up,

the bandit tried to slice him in half, nuriko was bearly able to catch him with the scabbard of Bella sword, before shouting at miaka on the floor,

**"Miaka your gotta get out of here!" "These guys are working for the mountain bandits!," "run for it now!"**

Using it's sheath, Bella scabbered broke the other guy sword, and kicked the guy in the face causing the guy to fall over and brake Another table,

however nuriko was preoccupied with Another bandit, the other bandit went straight for miaka which who was oblivious to everything but the pain in her stomach, the man raised his axe and yelled,

**"I WANT YOUR MONEY NOW!"** Miaka eyes widened in horror for a minute,_ "she even wondered where bella was,"_

she screamed as the fat bandit swung his axe, thinking it was the end for her until a sword stabbed the bandit, killing him almost instantly, as the body fell over, miaka eyes turned from frighten to painfully relieved, it was hotohori with his sword to strike if needed,

"Hotohori?" Nuriko turned to them,

"Your highness?"

Having deposited the other man, he knelt next to miaka as well and put a calming hand on her shoulder, hotohori neared them and asked concerned,

"What is the matter with miaka?" Nuriko answered urgently,

"She pigged out on half dozen of plates of food that seemed to have poison in it," "highness," miaka shook her head,

"They weren't poisoned," "I just over ate and I got a stomach ache,"

nuriko eyes widen and popped out of his head comically and smacked her in the head with bella's sheaved sword, when she asked for water,

hotohori sweat dropped as he watched the two and smile, looking around, he noticed that his angel wasn't there and nuriko has her weapons,

"Where bella?" Miaka and nuriko stopped bickering with each other, it was miaka who answered him,

"Now if you think of it?" Bella hasn't been back for awhile after checking on the horses," "I wonder what's taking her so long, "i hope she ok," hotohori eyes narrowed.

"I passed the stabled on my way in here," "but there was no one in there," nuriko brows furrowed in confusion,

"Well that odd," "I'm sure that's where she said she was going," her stomach ache forgotten miaka jumped to her feet and in horror that something that something might of happened to her cousin,

"Oh no!" "What if one of those bandits got her?" Nuriko got to his feet as well,

"Now now," "let's all calm down," "I know for the fact that our Bella isn't one to be taken down to easy," "maybe she taking a walk or something take in the nature,"

**"Then she would of told us!," "I know my cousin she tells people before she go's anywhere!"** Hotohori nodded,

"Indeed," "and the fact that she is poisoned," "and she is easy prey," "and her weapons are here as well," nuriko *sighed* in defeat,

"I Guess their right," "since Bella isn't all that well," "she can't fight all that well at all then she would been easy to capture,"

The three went silent as they pondered on there next course of action, suddenly, a ball of fur and snow and while hair flashed pasted them,

"Mama," "where are you?"

It was shippo and shiori and rin with dios and kiarra right behind them, sniffing the whole place for the missing Bella scent, all eyes turned to them,

"Shippo, shiori, rin, dios, kiarra?" "What in the world are you doing here?" "I thought you where back at the palace," Asked a confused nuriko, ignoring him they continued to search for the missing Bella everywhere,

"Ask us later!" "We have to find our mama!" Dios and kiarra mewed in agreement, hotohori gently picked up shiori and patted rin's hair,

"Calm down the three of you," "before anything else please explain why all five of you are here?" He askedgently, shippo and shiori and started to pull at there hair in annoyance,

"Oh fine if you must know," "we snuck out,"

"and when mama told us to check out the area,"

"we found the hide out of the bandits!"

"and We came back here to tell her and she was gone missing!" "And why in kami name is this important," miaka looked at her cousin adopted kid's with sad eye's she loves the as they are her own family as well,

"Umm," "don't worry we will find Bella!" "I'm sure of it!" She tried to sound encouraging but she doubted herself, hotohori looked thoughtful for awhile and them looked at the to demon pups with a serous expression,

"You said you guys saw the bandits hide out?" They turned to him with angry eyes until it hit shiori and rin, so rin told shippo,

"They must'v taken her there!" "Lets go!" "Kiarra and dios will lead the way!" The Demons run out of the room, nuriko yellled after them,

"Wait!" "Why don't we split up?" "The little demons came back," shiori and rin put their hand's on their hips like Bella dose, hotohori found that just adorable,

"What you mean?" "We already know we're the hideout is!" Rolling their eye's and *huffing*, nuriko just crossed his arms in annoyance for being lectured by a child Demon, *sighing*

"Well they have more than one hideout," "they have tone's of them around these parts," "and you guy's can pick up her scents," "and you can try to see if they have taken her somewhere else," we'll go to the hide out that you mentioned," "just give us the directions and we will go and see if they have her there," "and if you need to find us," "you guy's can just sniff us out," "am I right and you can take her weapon's so if we get caught they be with you," miaka frowned,

"We just can't let them go all by themselves," shippo and shiori and rin are just kids! Hotohori just raised a brow at her statement,

"Miaka," "they are demon's they were trained to live and fight," "and dios and kiarra has been trained to protected them if needed," all four demons nodded in agreement, miaka looked down at her new family disbelieving,

"But they are just kids!" Nuriko placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed,

"No matter what you say," "they probably faced worst things than this," "and they are willing to do it," "So come along miaka," "we don't have the time for this," "we have to find Bella before his highness and myself go's stir crazy with worry,"

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later,_

By this time they had split up, the five demon's went on their way, and they went the other way, they headed towards the bandits hide out,

until miaka started to complain that she was tiered and wanted to rest, nuriko wanted to strangle some common seance into her, hotohori just wanted to continue looking for his Bella but he would not deny miaka rest,after all she is still the priestess of suzaku,

realizing the tense atmosphere, miaka decided to brake the ice, so she started to talk to hotohori, while nuriko went to go get water and to chill out a bit,

"she asked how he got he pasted his ever so watchful advisers," "and where chichiri was," he smiled gently and told her the favor that chichiri granted him,

"So chichiri is taking your place while your gone," 'But why are you doing this?" "i know you want to find Bella in all but I mean," "why did you leave you duty's to fallow us?" "its not that I'm complaining or anything," "or Bella wouldn't if she was here," hotohori *sighed*,

_"he couldn't come out and say that he loved bella," "right now it's not the right time," "and he was worried sick of letting her travel in her condition," "and well her missed her,"_

"It's because I'm still one of your protectors," "and it's still my duty to watch over you," "and I was worried over you and Bella," "and I'm worried about tamahome," miaka laughed at that,

"Why would you worry about me?" "I can take care of myself just fine!"

Hotohori smiled slightly at that and thought, "_I really really really doubt that," "it's not that he disliked the girl it's just the truth," "for suzaku sake's a while go she nearly got chopped into two," "if it wasn't for him she would been goner,"_

deciding to change the subject, he handed her a piece of paper, miaka looked at it before realizing what it was, hurt flashed through her eyes before she quickly hid it and looked at the paper,

"It's the letter that tamahome left me,"

"There was some ruin's on the back of it," "do you know there meaning," miaka turned over the paper and right there was the ruins but she not sure what they meant, after like reading her mind hotohori spoke once again,

"It means *I love you*," "it's what tamahome feel's about you from the bottom of his heart," a *gasp* escaped miakas lips as she listened to his words,

"To protect his country," "his family," "and the one he truly loves most," "and that's you," "so tamahome gave himself to kuoto," miaka clutched the letter to her chest and bowed her head,

"It's all my fault of course," "I didn't want to believe that tamahome gave himself up for me," memory's from that night flashed in her head,

* * *

_"Will you always stay with me,'' "and you will never leave me,"_

_"Of course I won't you silly girl,"_

* * *

"He said he would stay with me," miaka started to sob,

hotohori placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a comforting hug, "_for some reason," "when he held Miaka he didn't feel anything," "still he offered as much comfort as could while thinking of his Bella,"_

In the bushes, nuriko watched them embrace, miaka let go and started to wiped the tear's from her eyes,

"I'm sorry," "i feel so embarrassed,"

miaka ran away before anyone could stop her,she tripped on a string that activated a trap, a huge block of wood with spikes nearly impaled her,

hotohori eyes widen and Rushed to knock the stunned miaka out of the way, just in time he was out of the was of the death trap, scening something was wrong, nuriko ran from his spot from behind the trees and shouted out his warning's,

**"Watch out!" "Miaka!" "Your highness!" "STAY DOWN!"**

Just as he was about to reach them, something hard cracked his back of his head, knocking him out, he fell unconscious on the ground next to miaka and hotohori, in a matter of seconds they heard a group of men start the laugh Evilly,

* * *

_meanwhile With Bella,_

Bella *groaned* as she woke up on the cold hard ground, she tried to sit up off the ground but it was to hard when you were tied up,realization struck her,

_"kuzo, I got caught_," Bella tried to wiggle free from her binds, but pain shot through her, *sighing* she finally gave up and think of another plan, All of a sudden she heard a door open with a man with a candle lit walking through it,

_"oh thank kami for the light it gave off,"_ Bella saw his face, he had fiery red hair and a smug face,

"Hey there girly," "your finally awake," "I see,"

he neared her with the candle and knelt on the ground next to her, Bella glared at him and made sure she had her best glare of death on right now so he can see it, seemingly unfazed, he tilted her chin up to get a better look at her face,

"Hey," "your not bad," "your a really good looking for a girl," "well for a girl away's,"

Bella look at him with annoyance and attempted to bite his hand after she elongated her fang's for a deeper bite that her volturi family would be proud of, the man wasn't expecting it and found his hand between her teeth, Bella smirked evilly and bite him even harder,

**"AHHHH!" "LET ME GO!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"** Snatching his hand back and rubbing his sore spot, the man shot her a glare,

"What the hell was that for?" Bella humphed and and turned away,

"You deserved it," "you kidnapped me,!" "you baka!" The man raised a eyebrow at that and waved it off,.

"I don't like girls who don't cry," "infact I hate girl's period," "so just sit there and stay quite," "and don't do anything dumb," Bella looked at him like he was stupid, and then just just got a evil thought in her mind,

"So are ya gay?" The man fell over,

**"W-what the," "what kind of question is that!"** Bella smirked Evilly at him,

"Oh, I guess you are gay then," the man held his shaking fist up,

**"What are you talking about?"** Bella rolled her eyes and shrugged

"You said you hate the female race," "so I'm taking that you like men," "it's nothing to be ashamed of you know," "I have a best friend who is a cross dresser and who in love with me," "and we get along just fine,

Bella knew this guy wasn't gay, but it dosent stop her fun having fun messing with him, snickering to her self as she watched the man punch the ground,

**"I am not gay!" "I am not gay!"**

"Whatever you say buddy," Bella couldn't help it this was just to amusing, the man scratched his head in annoyance and plopped on the floor next to her,

"You know whatever," he propped a hand on a knee and the and straighten he other leg out, and leaned against the wall next to Bella, the bandit tried to relax,

but Bella tried to study him, the light of the candle barely reached them but it was enough to see each other clearly, once again she studied him, he looked young,

"Stupid," after hearing that, the bandit loomed over her dangerously, his veins popping out everywhere on his head,

**"WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?"** Bella sweat dropped at the statement and apologized,

"Um well," "I'm sorry," "I guess I was thinking out loud," "and I have a bad habit," and I never broke it yet," he calmed down understanding he has that problem as well,

"You see now this is why I hate girl's," Bella resisted to the urge to roll her eyes at his comment,

"Then may I ask you something," "why did you kidnapped me in the first place?" the bandit paused before sitting back down, he closed his eyes and *huffed*,

"Keh," "I saw that jewel and the jeweled encrusted *V* around your neck and I wanted you to steal it," "and the damned things burned my hand when I tried to take it," "so I took you along with the prizes," Bella smiled apologetically,

"_bella knew it was a good idea to place a spell on her family necklace and as well miakas," _deciding that struggling was utterly pointless and gave up,

"You know something," "keeping me like this won't get you anywhere," "and there no way I'm letting you to have the jewel and my family necklace buddy," "ummm well," "i was just wondering what is your name?" his amber eyes sought out her brown eyes, Bella giggled as he tilted his head in a wondering manner, it was adorable,

"Why do you want to know?" Bella smiled sarcastically,

"Well," "hmmm let's see here," "would you like to be call," "hey you mister orange," "big orange," "the wired gay guy who hates girls," "or there are a few other I could think of that can be lot worst than that,"

"Oh ok, ok," "i get your point geez," "my name is genro," bella gave him a charming smile,

"Well then, genro-San," "my name is Bella swan volturi," "it's quit nice to meet you," "and would you be so kind and such a gentlemen to untie these bonds?" "I think these rope's have cut my blood in my arms and I can't feel them," the bandit now known as genro, frown and looked at her with confusion,

"No way in hell,"

"Well your just plain rude," "didn't your mama teach you manners?" "And right after we introduced each other," genro shrugged

"Well what did you expect?," "I'm a bandit," "and do you remember calling be gay a few times," "and calling me stupid," "and then calling me weird name's," "and then insult how my mother raised me," "and you call that good manners?" "I may be a bandit," "but I know bad manners when I see them," Bella *sighed* and leaned against the wall,

"Well your not getting the jewel or my family necklace," "so were just stuck in each others presents," "so just be a gentlemen and let me go?" Genro through his hands in the air and let a annoyed breath out,

"Don't you ever shut up woman?" Bella narrowed her eyes dangerously,

_"if she didn't know any better," "he was acting like inuyasha or jake,"_

"No I don't want to," "answer my question, genro- San," genro shutter in fear at the glare she giving him before he could answer,

***BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!***

The wall next to them was chatted in seconds,Bella closed her eyes shut and rolled away from the falling wall pieces, genro got up from sensing danger and assumed a protective stance in front of Bella, his back was to bella and a arm to cover his own eyes to protect them from the dust,a few coughs could be heard and

three figures launched them selves at Bella one a fur ball and the other had bat wings,and the other was in her dog demon form as she trasfromed back to her humanoid form,

Bella felt herself being tackled by three figures the auras felt familiar, opening her eyes seeing shippo and shiori and rin,

"Shippo, shiori, rin," "what are you doing here?" They nuzzled their heads with hers,

"Oh mama!" "Are you alright?" "We where all worried about you!"

Their small arm's wrapped around her neck, Bella felt them shaking and her heart broke, knowing that her little ones are crying,

"I'm sorry," "my little ones," "I'm sorry to have worried you," "I promise to not let nothing like this happen again," it was hard to hug them with her hands tied,

"shippo," "can you get the bonds undone please," Bella was happy that her little ones where safe,

suddenly two feral growls catching the four attention, looking at the direction on the growls, they saw dios and kiarra with her hand genro pinned to the ground, dios had his paw against his neck and kiarra had him pinned a team effort, he was trying to breath from the weight of the paw on his neck but wasn't working to well for him, with a stressful *sigh,*

"Dios, kiarra," "let him go," "he's ok he's a friend," the big nekkos let him up and looked back at their prey, genro sucked in air greedily and coughed,shippo and shiori and rin sent a glare at genro and they sliced her bonds,

"Mama how can you call this man a friend he kidnapped you?" Bella rubbed her sore joints and smiled at her little ones,

"It was somewhat my fault you know?" "I forgot to secure the jewel properly," "it's only natural he kidnapped me," "he hasn't done anything to harass me at all," "well not yet," genro after regaining his breath, starting to shout,

"Oh like I ever what to harass you lady!" "If I must say so myself you where the one doing the harassing lady!" Jumping up, brushing himself off and walked around towards the door, Bella stood and call out to him,

"Where are you going now?" He merely raised a hand and waved and not looked back,

"I'll just find Another way to get the bosses seat," "see ya!"

Before Bella could ask what he meant he was already gone out the door, Bella looked at the door in confusion, was it just her or did genro let her go free, whatever either way she leaving, shippo and shiori and rin tugged on her pants,

"Come on mama," "hotohori and the others are heading towards the bandits hideout's," "and he super worried about you," with a blush, she nodded to her little ones and told them of a plan if they are in the hide out captured and left,

* * *

_With miaka, hotohori, and nuriko in the bandits hide out,_

Miaka blinked herself awake and found that her hands and feet are all tied up, she tried to get up and best as she could and looked around, she saw that nuriko and hotohori where still unconscious on the ground next to her, deciding to not to waste no time, miaka shouted,

"Hotohori! Nuriko!"

Nuriko was the first to wake up, fallowing by hotohori, both of them sat up and looked around,

"Oh what a relief!" "I thought they would of killed us!" "But I wonder we are we now," asked nuriko,

"The last thing I remembered was running towards you two," then miaka remember how hotohori saved her, looking at hotohori, she spotted the blood on his sleeve,

"Oh no hotohori," "your hurt!" Hotohori smiled at her hiding his pain,

"It's nothing," he cringed in pain from the movement, miaka *gasped* at the sight seeing her friend in pain.

_"If only you haven't pulled me out of the way," "it's from that trap he saved me from,"_ she trailed off from that thought,

_"I couldn't bare to think of what could'v happen if he didn't save me,"_shaking the thoughts out of her head, he hoped over to hotohori before anything else they heard a huge,

***BOOOOOOM!***

Wondering what could be Going on out there, miaka turned back to hotohori and finished hopping towards him,

**"Intruders!" "There a girl with a demon's trying to breach our defenses!"**

**"Report now!"** Said another bandit on the other side of the door,there was a crash and a ***BOOOM*,**There where more shouts,

**"The demon's got away!"**

"What of the female?"

"Some of our men where able to capture her and they are bringing her now,"

"Nuriko, miaka, and hotohori looked at each other in confusion wonderment at what in the world in going on out side,just before that could think of anything the door swung open, came in a group of snickering bandits, one had dirty yellow hair, and spoke,

"Oh good I see our prisoners are awake,"

and just in time to," the one sneered behind the one,

"Yeah," "your little buddy tried to bust into here and tried to help you escape," "but instead she got captured instead," they all started laughing, from down the hall the could here shouts of a woman,

**"Let me go!" "You jerkoff's!" "Your going to regret it if you don't let me go!" "Let me go you bastard's!" **Hotohori's eyes wided, that voice it's Bella,

**"Ow!" "she kicked me in the nut's!" **

"Catch her she getting away!"

**"Ow! she bit me!" **

**"Ow she kick me!"**

"Ow!" "Ow!" "Ow!" "Ow!" "Ow!"

"You know that it girly,

they heard a slap and a few punche's and it went quit, their footsteps neared the door in a matter of seconds they entered with a Bella slung over their shoulders, The one who Has Bella over his shoulder slapped her butt head and grabbed it firmly and said,

"Hey girly wake up,"

bella elongated her fang's, and bit the man hard enough to draw blood,

**"oww! Girly"**

"that's it," after getting one more feel somewhere he shouldn't and through her on the floor next to the others,

**"Bella!"**

"Oh I'm fine even though pervert's violated me,"

Lifting herself off the ground again, which seem to be happening a lot today,and turned to the four men and said ,

"Your dead you pervert just wait," "heh heh heh,"

Hotohori was already angry at them harming her, and seeing them touch his angel that way, that made his blood boil, she is his and only his, he lost miaka to tamahome, but Bella and him are together, and the advisors are quite happy about him finding someone,

he never was a greedy man, but when it came to his angel he is greedy with her, but after seeing them touch his Bella in ways his hands should be touching made him want to go kill them, and after seeing the mark on her beautiful face made it a lot worst, he shot the filthy low life bandits a deadly glare for even thinking about touching his and harming what is his,the bandits however ignored them,

"You pretty stupid not to know who we are," judging how pink their cheeks where, they where drunk, the man behind then smirked

"Yeah!" "Where the mighty mt reikaku bandits!" One bandit picked up miakas pink bag up with the family crest on it, this will be your payment for safe passage,

"From here on try don't to do anything stupid," miaka who was also glaring for what they perv did to her cousin, and theme she remember the symbol,

that's right when we where riding that symbol showed in the hand mirror mountain,then that means that one of these bandits lord forbid the perverted one, is probably one of the suzaku warriors,

"Anyways behave and you won't be hurt," "but that girly ass felt quite nice though," before any of them could register what was going one, miaka was hopping around avenging her cousin and checking for the mark,

**"Oh now you tell us to behave?" "Your the one's need to behave!" "Grabbing and slapping my cousins butt and her other privet part and she already taken!" "And you tell us to behave!," **

Bella hotohori and nuriko looked at miaka as if she just went crazy or something, Bella got out of hotohori's arms and rushed towards her stupid cousin, and whispered harshly in her ear,

"What are you doing?" "Will you stop it!" Nuriko yelled at miaka,

**"Miaka!" "Where all going to end up all dead if you don't stop biting like that!" **Bella held onto miaka but she could feel her out strength going, she got to do something,

***BONK* **"A fist hit miaka's head,

**oh for kami sake's!, now she going to have another reason to act all dumb!,** Bella glared at the man who hit her cousin,

**"Oh come on now!" "She don't need no more bumps to the head to make her more stupider than she already is you know!"**

The man snatched miaka away from Bella and pushed her back onto hotohori and landed right on his lap, nuriko tried to get up but the bandits held him Down,

"Where did this little brat come from?" The blue grey haired bandit asked,

"Koji!" The man had a red scar going accrossed his cheek and tanned skin his eyes where a brownish yellow,

"I came because the boss want's me to bring him one of these prisoners," "we might as well make it the biggest trouble maker of them all," "shall we!" Nuriko lean forward

"If you going to take someone take me!" Bella got off hotohori's lap again she knew he didn't want to let her go but she need to,

she went to face koji, oh she knew vary well what the bandit meant that the boss wanted one of the prisoners she might be a virgin but she won't let him take her cousin to their boss,

"Don't you dare lay another hand on her!" He smirked as he neared her, miaka forgotten on the ground, koji cupped Bella chin, tilted this way and that,

"Maybe I'll take this one," "or maybe for myself," "she a cutie," Bella brown eyes narrow and twisted his hand and kneed him, yelping in pain,

all the other bandits came to help there fellow bandit who was being attack, the grabbed bella after she got a few good shot in on the pervert she violated her and pushed her back on to hotohori, Miaka took this time to explain to nuriko and hotohori,

"Don't worry about me," "I'm not afraid of them," "and Bella got her revenge," "I got a idea about this," "I think one of these guys is one of the suzaku warriors," "and hope its not the pervert," "wait here and rest remember your hurt hotohori," "and Bella seems like she's not able to keep up with these creeps," "ahhhh," takin away by a annoyed koji,

"Let's go we have business," miaka called back cheerfully,

"Bye bye!"

Nuriko and hotohori looked after her, Bella was angered to no end's, "_well this is real great," "I got another problem on my hands now," "oh you so going to owe me huge one day my dear cousin,"_

"Bella are you all right?" Bella looked up at him and smiled as the best as she could,

"Oh it's nothing I cant handle dear one," "I'm just worried about miaka right now," hotohori gave her a comforting smile and leaned his forehead against hers,

"Don't worry my angel," "she say's that she has a idea," "and she will be ok," Bella bit her lip at that,

"That's what I'm afraid of," before hotohori could say anything else, he felt someone touching his shoulders,

"Hey baby!" "Your pretty fine!"

"Fine!" "What the hell!" Hotohori looked on in disgust at the bandit while he rubbed his face rubbed against him,

"You want to serve us some drinks?," "we could become good friends like girly over there,"

"Baby!" "What the hell?" All manners and proper etiquette went out of the window, Bella looked on at the drunk men thinking her boyfriend a female it was to funny and she tried to hold it in,

her humor was cut to a end when the pervert came back to and got another feel and she kicked him in the face when no one was looking and smirked so she got her revenge twice, Nuriko neared hotohori and whispered,

"No offense sire," "these bandits seem to think we're both Woman as well," "they were probably fooled because we are both are more beautiful than miaka is,"

once they were both freed nuriko suggested that they buy miaka some time to find tasuki, the fifth warrior, bella joined in the conversation,

"I have a idea," "so just play along," hotohori looked at his angel like she is crazy,

"But that involves me pretending being a common serving girl," Bella and nuriko giggled at hotohori,

* * *

_meanwhile in another room,_

The bandit's sat around the table waving there glasse's waiting for their drink,

"You there," "bring me a drink!" Pointing at hotohori, hotohori responded back calmly,

"One moment please," hotohori turned around and pulled out a compact and started to apply it going, *poof,* *poof,* *poof,* and *poof*, after he was done he turned around flipped his hair over his shoulder dramatically and said,

"Their waiting for us girls," nuriko and Bella could imagine him spakling as he was so into his role, nuriko eyes popped out and his mouth opened like a kite, bella couldn't stop laughing at her boyfriend, it's like it was almost his profession,

"Here let me serve you some more big boy," "you drink a lot don't you," nuriko sweat dropped at it,

"I think his highness is enjoying this to much," Bella just shrugged and joined in,

"Hello there sir," "are you enjoying yourself," nuriko fallow suit, nuriko watched as she fell into her role, and all the men started to crowd her,

_"well she is as beautiful as hotohori and himself,"_

* * *

_Meanwhile in kuoto,_

Tamahome was sitting on the floor crossed legged with kuoto spy's around him,

"Welcome," "tamahome of the suzaku seven," came a unwelcomed voice, he turned his head, tamahome glared and growled,

"You again," nakago was standing by the door with his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to us it at anytime,

"I am nakago," "I am a warrior like yourself," "but I'm a seiryuu warrior though,"

"Seiryuu?" "So this is why you ordered this?" "Or is it so you can get rid of me?" Nakago neared tamahome but he didn't flinch or stop talking,

"So now that you got me here what you going to do to me next?"

"I will use you to comfert lady yui," nakago tilted tamahomes head up,

"Besides it might be amusing to keep you around," "your the first person to hit me," other than the shikon miko," "so It should keep things lively around here for you," "I would hate for you to die of boredom," tamahome smirked,

"Heh," "I'm shocked your so sloppy of a fighter," "and bella hate's you," nakago smirked, and slapped tamahome,

**"Nakago!" "Stay away from him!,"**

yui came in right after nakago slapped tamahome and she was not happy about it,at his priestess requests, nakago step away and yui ran towards tamahome and wiped his cheek, tamahome *huffed,*

"I've been slapped harder by kids", "you slap like a bitch," nakago eyes darken at the insult but hid it quickly, yui turned to him,

"Wait in the hallway," "I want to be alone with the prisoner," nakago and the other two spies bowed and left the two alone,

"As you wish," "lady yui," when the door closed, yui turned to tamahome,

"I'm sorry about that," "I'll speak to him later," "I promise to have him treat you a lot better,"

* * *

_meanwhile With yui and tamahome,_

"Oh don't worry about me," "what about you?" "Did they force you to be the priestess of seiryuu?"

tamahome looked at yui and felt guilt creep up on him, "_he wasn't able to save yui the last time," "but this time he will save her,"_ yui just kept the conversation going,

"I'm kinda surprised that miaka let you come her,"

tamahome bowed his head in shame and a image of Bella killing him came back, he shivered in fear with the shame,

"I left on me own," "and sighed my own death warrant with Bella," tamahome mumbled out that part but yui heard,

"but I'm worried about what Bella has planed for me," "I'm sure they will find the remaing suzaku warriors," "once they do," "i'll escape and go back to konan with the universe of the four gods with me," "haha!" Yui ignored the last bit of it and asked about Bella,

"How is Bella doing?," tamahome gave her a small smile,

"She ok," "a little tired," "but she good," "_he tired to avoid not saying that she was poisoned," "he didn't want yui to worry she already has a lot on her plate as it is,"_ she let out a *sigh*

"I wish she would not push herself so much," "it's not healthy," "but that's Bella," "she always been like that," "even when she came to see us when we where kids," tamahome chuckled

"Yeah," "not healthy for the people who stuck around her," "if looks could kill," "we all be dead by now," yui smiled at that,

she glade Bella ok she was he only friend more like a sister, she not going to lose her or tamahome to miaka cousin or not ,

"Oh by the way bella is together with the emperor of Konon," "she quit happy," "and the emperor is in love with her so," tamahome smiled and he told yui the news of her friend,

Yui's eyes widen at that, she was happy that Bella found someone, "_but the emperor of konan," "she will leave it alone she won't ruin this for Bella she deserves this happiness."_

* * *

_meanwhile With keisuke and tetsuya_

Keisuke and tetsuya went back to Bella's apartment after the long long long story her told him, he finally believed him,since bella didn't have much in her house to eat they went out to grabs some food,

when they came back they were shocked to see shiny new black cars like the one they fallowed when he found out about Bella's powers and miaka mission, they ran up the stairs and the door to Bella apartment was cracked open, they pushed it open and shocked to see what they saw,

Their was people in there with red eyes and pale skin and a women that look's like a ghost, the one with the long black hair got up and open his arms wide in welcome,

"Welcome dear one's," "I'm sorry to say your mother has passed," "but there's much to talk about,"

Keisuke was sad that his mother passed away, but him and his friend went in and sat down a crossed the guys that looked important,

"Well now," "we have finally met the rest of our family," "thank you midariko for informing us,"

"Your welcome aro," "Marcus and caius," "and cullen's it's my pleasure," "I would like to talk to them first though,"

"Sure go right ahead," midariko smiled and them softly,

Hello keisuke tetsuya," "my name is lady midariko," "and Bella is my reincarnation and the protector of the shikon jewel that I created," "I think of her as my own if I had a child but," "there is more," "Bella is of this world and the world of the book," "she is the daughter on the biakko priestess and her warrior," "it took years for her to be born in this world so," "me and the gods chose right,"

"even though the hardships that she went under she is strong," keisuke and tetsuya could only *gawk* at her,

"Well that explains a lot," "but she is still our family either way," midariko smiled and said,

"yes and always,"

To be continued,


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

_Confessions of the heart, and a new friend,_

* * *

"Well I must be going now," since I explained my part of the story," "I must be getting back to the jewel and continue to watch over Bella with byakko,"

"Well thank you midariko for your part in all of this," "and stop by when ever you wish," in a flash she was gone,

"Well now that's settled now you must go pack," "I'll send jasper and Alice and rose and emmit you tetsuya," "and Jane and Alic and carlilsle and esme with you keisuke," with that they where gone except for the three kings,

"Well brother I can see one of our little one is Janes mate,"

"oh out new family member do keep us entertained and busy,"

"Well from the world in this book shows that our dear bella finally realized her true mate is the emperor," "and our dear miaka is tamahome,"

"we must find a way in it must be so interesting inside of there don't you agree,"

"Yes we must check our library when we get back to voltara,"

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka and her escort,_

Miaka was escorted through the filthy hall's by three men, obviously to their bosses chambers,

she gulped as she thought about what the guy looks like who gives orders around here probably all gross and nasty, she didn't think before she said she would do it, thinking of a way to pull it off,

"_I'm so freaking dead," "I need to start listening to Bella," "no I will not give up," "we came this far,"_

with that miaka held her head up high and tried not to show her fear, but no Avail she stop her knees from shacking, she was about the give up before they came to a door, "_no way backing out now,"_ miaka thought, koji took a deep breath and started saying,

"Knock," "knock," "who's there?" "It's koji!" "With one of the captured female's for the boss to check out," "koji?" "Oh well," "is that you?" "Come right in," "thank you,"

koji was talking, miaka looked at him like he had lost it,the other bandits didn't seem affected by it so they must be use to his antics and sweat dropped instead, nonetheless, koji open the door and to reveal a fat disgusting man gorging himself on booze,

"Oh koji!" "Come in!" Miaka body couldn't stop shaking at the sight of him and nearly turn ghostly white from the site, koji who had his hand on miaka shoulder,and whispered harshly in her ear,

"Stop your shakeing," "pull yourself together," miaka taking a huge breath in to gather her composure, then she started to feel sick when she saw his piggy eyes roaming her body pervertedly, in a slurred voice,

"O-okey!" Miaka started to shake again from his startment,

"O-okey for what?"

"Get in there," koji pushed miaka into the room and shut the door behind of him, miaka started to beg them to stay,

* * *

until she felt the fat bandit leader moving closer and drooling along the way, taking a huge breath in and tried to bring out as much courage as she could, so she can prolong whatever he has planed,

**"Alright!" "Alright!" "I have some answers!" "And I want then answered!"**

"Huh?" "What the?" The fat bandit leader looked at her stupidly and wondered what she was talking about,

"Do any of your men have any marks on there body that swell up and glow?"

It took all miakas courage to say all that but got it out nontheless, the fat ugly man started to rub is sweat drool covered chin and answered,

"Well," "considering all the smelly men around here," "they might have some hemorrhoids," "even I get them sometimes and they hurt to," miaka shut her eyes and shake her head in distgust,

"Ew," "that's just nasty!," "I wasn't asking about that!"

The disgusting bandit leader started to rub his filthy face against miaka, miaka tried not to gag from him being near,

"Well if your a good girl," "I'll tell you anything you want to know," "hehe,"

miaka swaet-dropped and tried not to gag from him being near and started to whimper at her own helplessness,

* * *

_meanwhile With nuriko, hotohori and bella,_

Bella started to get annoyed by all the pervert's trying to grab her butt, "_that's it!"_

Bella smacked the last two guys with out anyone seeing, "_gah bloody perverts,"_ Bella looked over to see hotohori look like he wants to kill someone,

_"I'm guessing he thrill by the men," "she saw him glaring daggers at the men who tried to grope her,"_ so she decided to walk over and cheer him up a tad bit,

Bella brushed her across those fine shoulders she so loved and through his fine hair, hotohori looked up at her, she smiled at him charmingly and *winked* and walked away subductivily,

_"she hope's this little game will be over soon," "she don't know how much longer her body would hold up," "they still have to save miaka still,"_

Laughter filled all ends of the room with drunken bandits, hotohori however was thinking of a way to get them out of this, and away from these rambunctious bandits and to save miaka, well hopefully both,and he wants to kill who touches him angel or even look at her that way, glaring at those filthy bandit and didn't realize Bella moved,

he started to fill someone run their hand arcrossed his shoulder's and his hair, he looked up to see it was his Bella smiling at him, and winked and walked subductivily away,

_"oh the things my angel dose to me," "and she is all mine,"_ smiling and crossing his leg's and plotting revenge on her for that one, _"little angel of his,"_ then he realize that her energy is going fast, he needs to get them out of here and fast, not surprising to him when he saw a dazed starry eyed bandit looking right up at him, so keeping up appearances, he spoke in a girl voice and placed his hand in front of his mouth,

"W-what.. Is wrong with you?" The starry eyed bandit moved in closer to him hotohori only back away, hotohori felt disgusted by this,

"Oh nothing," "your just a beautiful lady," "I just want to get to know you that's all," "hehe," hotohori brows furrowed, and hide his disgust from this bandit, so he made it best lady like laugh,

"Oh you!" "hehehehe," "people do tell me that all the time," hotohori could hear his Bella snickering in amusement, so he tried to humor her more,

"but you must go to nuriko," "she has a way better figure than I do," "really"

"Blah," "she not my type not at all,"

Bella heard that and stopped her snickering, and looked over to nuriko and saw his anger,and thought "_oh no,"_

Nuriko was listening into the whole conversation, once that insulted his person he had a evil look on his face and picked up a gourd and broke it in two with his bare hands, seething in anger at the insolent bandits,

"I'll brake them to tiny pieces,"

through the wall's of the strong hold, a conversation made its way to hotohori and bella ears,

"Eiken is a real moron," "taking over the bosses seat while genro is away,"

"yeah what in the world is he thinking,"

"That fat sack of scum is throwing his weight around here way to much,"

"Yeah," "just because he has a little power," "right?"

"Yeah," "slobbering and groping all over that teenage girl in there,"

"she look young," "probably a virgin,"

hotohori and Bella listen intently, even though hotohori had a starry eyed bandit rubbing his face all over his chest,

"If she is a virgin," "the fat pig will make sure she won't be for long,"

immidately hotohori and Bella slammed their hands on the table, but Bella broke it with the force of her power,

**"Nuriko!" "Get them now!" "While I calm Bella down!"**

With that hotohori caught his Bella affectively and held her to his chest till she calmed down,At the his majesty command, nuriko made quick work of the bandits, grabbing another table so he made a bandit sandwich,

one of the men *groaned*, Another one said,

"I think I broke something,"

"W-wait are you guys men?" Nuriko was dusting his hand while looking smug at his handiwork, hotohori already retrieved the weapons, he reply in a annoyed manner,

"Oh my," "you finally figured it out," "morons,"

then he felt something rubbing against his leg and it's who he wants to do it either, knowing who it was, letting a annoyed sigh out and called for nuriko,

"nuriko!" "Could you do something about this pest can you?" At that nuriko instantly appeared next to him sleeves pushed up and nuckles cracking,

"Oh it be my pleasure," "heh heh heh," with the evil look and snickering evilly,The sparkly eyed bandit, blush intact,

"I don't care if your a man," "I just think your really special and and," nuriko wasted no more time, took the stupid drunk bandit and dragged him away,

"permission to do as I please," "sire," hotohori didn't even look their way and said off handedly,

"Do as you wish with him," Bella couldn't stop snickering at the Scene,

"Well," "well," "my dearest," "I didn't know you attract the other sex as well," "even thought it was rather amusing," hotohori arched a elegant eyebrow at her statement,

"Well it was the most disturbing thing that I have done in my life," "and I would like you to forget it," Bella smiled brightly at him, and nodded,

"yes yes even though it was amusing," "But first things first," "my dearest one,'' "I must get those wounds bandaged,"

pointing out the thin line of blood staining his white sleeve, with another thought Bella ripped a piece of her clothing and wrapped his arm gently yet tightly enough to secure the injury, hotohori watched his Bella the whole time,

he could tell how exhausted she was, he started to feel useless she shouldnt be the one helping his wounds, he should be helping her in her time of need, their together for suzaku sakes, he wants to help her when she like this, she smiled smugly at her work, and noticed his depressed look,

"What's wrong dear one?" Hotothori snapped out of his thoughts, and shook his head and smiled at her, Bella arched a brow, not convinced at it but let it go,Not want to waste anymore time, they turned to nuriko and his defeated pile of bandits looking all smug,

"Now what do we do now?" Nuriko puffed his chest out smugly for a job well done and stated simply,

"We can just get one of these idiot bandits tell us where miaka is," Bella let out a stressful *sigh,*

"Yes but you had a blanket party with all the bandits," they looked at her with confused looks, a beat up party and throw em in a pile, nuriko deflated from his smug moment, hotohori smiled at Bella she can make a moment like this amusing,

"We should wait to see if the one who took miaka comes back," "then trap him," Bella and nuriko nodded to each other at hotohori's idea,

while they waited Bella decided to lean against the wall to catch her breath, her breathing became uneven, she tried to remained quiet so they could't hear her,"_she don't need them worrying over her," "she know she loves her dear one," "she just hate making him worry," "something tugging at her heart and mind," "check for the jewel," "it was __where it was meant to be next to her family necklace," "but this feeling isn't __from the jewel acting up," "this feeling, this feel," "kuzo_," falling gracefully to the ground,

***THUD***

Hotohori and nuriko turned around, and their heart sank and their eyes widen at the site, bella was laying spread out on the floor not moving,

**"Bella!"**

"Bella!" hotohori ran straight for his angel after his shock was over, and gently placed her head in his lap, "Bella wake up,"

"Bella please wake up..." "Oh no she burning up,"

* * *

_meanwhile With Bella and midariko,_

"Bella," "Bella wake up my dear,"

Bella opened her eyes she was in a elegant room of silk and in a soft bed and how is there a tv on the wall and a flat scene at that,

"Bella dear turn around," Bella did as she was told and saw a comforting sight,

"Midariko?" "Where did you bring me?" midariko smiled down at the girl who she considers a daughter,

"This is your room in voltara," "they made it for you," "I'm here to tell you that I was trying to contact you," "so some of the tugging was from me,"

"Oh," "well I guess at least it wasn't the poison,"

"Well I been trying to help there on that," "but I'm going to tell you that it will be cured," "but I will not tell you when," "but I'm going to tell you that keisuke and tetsuya excepted the votori offer so they are family now," "along with the ramining cullen's," "and they are planning to try to get into the book," Bella looked at her with happiness,

"well if they do make it," "I guess it will make things interesting," keisuke and tetsuya do have blooming monk power's," "maybe chichiri can train them," midariko smiled at that,

"Yes I must agree," "if they accomplish it," "they also went through the change," "and now are vampire's," "but I must send you back," "so you can rest your subconscious," with that in a flash of light she was back in her body,

* * *

_meanwhile With miaka and the bandit boss,_

**"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" "Stay away from me!" "Stay away from mee!"**

Miakas brown uniform was almost taken off and the and he had her hands pined behind her, so she couldn't go anywhere,

"Come on stay still!" "I don't want to have to hurt you," pulling out a knife, putting it near her throat closely,instantly stopped all her movements,

**"Kaaaayyyyyaaaaa!" "Nooo!" "Bella!" "Tamahome!"**

* * *

_meanwhile outside of the room, _

koji was outside listening to miakas screams and cries,he clinched his teeth as her screams increased,

"Tsk," "stupid fat pig,"

koji didn't care for the pig of a boss that they have, they didn't approved of eiken's methods, he thought he was a pig that plopped his huge fat ass in the real bosses seat,it's none of my business anyways,

Decided to avoid it all together and ignore miakas screams, heading toward the dining hall, when he open the door he wasn't expecting what he saw,

"What the-," "oh it you two," koji said, when he noticed nuriko with a unconscious Bella on his back, the blue grey haired bandit narrowed his eyes,

"What in the world happened in here?" Just as those words left his mouth, a sword met his throat, ready to cut his head off his body with Bella's sword, looking at the owner of the sword, he saw a vary angry hotohori,

"Where is miaka?" No answer came from him,

"Answer me now!" Moving the sword nearer to his throat enough to draw some blood,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka and eiken,_

**"AAAAHH!" "I SAID!" "NOOOOO!,"**

eiken, the bandit boss placed the knife nearer to her throat to stop her moving, miaka shut her eyes tightly,

"You should keep your mouth shut girly," "or you will never find out who has the symbol on their body is," at his threat, miakas eyes shot open and *gasped* in fear, then she remembered tamahomes words,

* * *

_Flashback_

_"When all the suzaku seven is all assembled," "I promise I will return to you,"_

_Flashback end_

* * *

_"Tamahome," "yui," "Bella," "as soon as I find the other warriors," "tamahome will come back to me when my mission is accomplished," "and I'll get yui back as well," "and rid Bella of the poison in her body," "I have to," "I must not fail,"_

"Good quiet like a little mousy- mouse," "ahehehehehe,"

eiken started to lean in to kiss her, her first few buttons where done on her blouse and he had his nasty hand on her breast, miaka thoughts landed, is this really how it's going to happen, until,

***CRACK!***

***BOOOOM!***

***CRACK!***

***BOOOM!***

***SMASH!* *SMASH!***

Huge bits of the wall flying everywhere, one large piece hit eiken right in the face, effectively knocking him off miaka and making him unconscious, miaka shot up immediately,

Nuriko, said warrior posed smugly for a job well done and proud about his handy work,and to show off his super strength to koji, koji swaet-dropped at the smug cross dresser,

"What in the world is he eatin?" Miaka looked around and asked,

"Where is hotohori and bella?" Nuriko deflated from nuriko land and stopped his smug poses and stepped aside, hotohori came forward with Bella held securely in his arms with her had on his chest,

"Miaka are you alright?" Miaka jumped up and straight for him and then saw her unconscious cousin and got concerned,

"What happen to Bella?" "Is she ok?" "Is she hurt?" "Tell me what happen to her!" Nuriko went behind miaka and ripped her ropes off,

"Calm down," "she ok," "she just over worked herself in her condition," "that's all," miaka looked doubtfully at nuriko and accepted it,

hotohori found a safe corner to place his Bella to rest in, he set her down gently and place a kiss on her forehead then rubbed her cheek, koji sat a few feet away from Bella, angered to no end, he was not happy on how things turned out, Miaka eyed her cousin closely as she slept in the corner,

"I thought they would of left Bella alone since they got tamahome," there was a slight sadness in her eyes as she thought about tamahome,

"I thought you couldn't move because of your injures?" Hotohori smiled over at his Bella,

"I'm fine," "Bella helped with my wounds before she collapsed,"

"Oh I see," "Bella always been like that," thinking of others before herself, When eiken started to wake up, he found a sword in his face,

_"he hadn't forgotten what this filthy pig done to the priestess of suzaku," "and then thought what he could of done to his Bella," "filth like him shouldnt walk the earth,"_ that just added to his anger, hotohori towered over eiken with miaka right behind him,with nuriko right behind her with his arms crossed over his chest,

"This girl is the priestess of suzaku," "and the other the priestess of the shikon no tama," "any abuse or misconduct in both of their presence," "is punishable by death," "and be lucky her cousin isn't conscious," "even though she is the priestess of the shikon she can be deadly to what is close to her,"

he shivered at that it wasn't out of fear, it was out of pleasure on how desirable his angel is when she deadly well at anytime, not a time to think like that, hotohori voice was firm and his eyes where narrow as we stared down at the filthy pig in front of them,

"No wait!" "We can't kill him yet!" "He still had to tell us where the person that has the symbol on there body," "we really really need to know,"

nuriko raised a brow at that and thought it was his lucky day, and walked behind eiken and grabbed his arm and lifted up and asked,

"Well how about some torture them?"

Miaka thought what bella would of done and gave the ok sign, as nuriko moved, they heard the breaking of bones and eikens cries of pain, tears sprung to the bandits eyes,

**"OOOOOOOWWWWWWIIIIEE!" "I'll tell you!" "I'll tell you!" "Ooooooooowwwwwwiiiiiieeeeee!" "****It's tasuki," "it's tasuki," "tasuki has the character on his body,!" "Now let me ****go-ooooooo!"**

Miaka was delighted on finding out who had the mark on his body, "_tasuki the fifth warrior," "we almost found the fifth warrior tamahome,"_ with her determination she got up in the fat bandits face,

"Now you tell us where to find this tasuki," before they could register anything, a strong gust of wind blew through the room, forcing everyone to close their eyes, by the time everyone had open their eyes, miaka was no where to be seen, nuriko started to look around for the missing miaka,

"Miaka?" Hotohori started to panic

"Miaka?" "In search for miaka," hotohori turned around to see if his Bella was still there, Bella was gone to, hotohori was panicking even more now, koji couldn't believe his eyes on what he was seeing, oh koji knows that wind,

" genro!" And sure enough, a familiar red head standing on the balcony with both of the girls one both shoulders,

"Genro," eiken seethed in anger, even though nuriko was holding him by his shirt,

"Oh it's you!" "You finally came crawling back!" Hotohori stepped forward, with the look of who ever crosses his bath it means death,

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" Ignoring hotohori angry words and glares, genro turned to the fat bandit,

"Long time no see fat ass!" "So I go away for awhile," "and you take and to plopped your huge fat ass in the bosses seat," "and took over the whole operation," "huh," "you even got two brides as well," "one to sexy for a fat pig like you," and groped and slapped Bella's ass and groped it again in the process to make his point a crossed, which angered hotohori off to no ends, miaka got defensive,

**"Don't touch Bella like that!" "And were not his brides!" "We don't even know the filthy bandit!" **

Nuriko looked at her in disbelief and raised a brow, _"he knew Bella was with them," "so he knows Bella didn't marry the fat bandit," "even though he hate's to admit it," "she to in love with his highness,"_

"You married him?"

"No!" "I said no I didn't!" Golden eyes looked at her in amusement,

"In that case I'll take her," "and this cutie here as well," slapping her ass and gropping it again to make his point acrossed again, after he stopped and thinked no one looking, he looked at the sick girl with a soft look, hotohori knew that gaze all to well, and it just made him more angered, hotohori lunged forward, sword in hand,

**"Oh no you won't!"** Genro smirked and grabbed four sutras and shouted,

**"GENJUSTU SHUN-TAROU!"**

And threw them straight for the occupants of the room, suddenly they formed four black wolves, freaking out nuriko and hotohori, they charged straight for the neck's of nuriko and hotohori, they couldn't fight them off right away,

**"Watch out!" **Genro looked over his handy work, and was about to take off, and said over his shoulder,

**"Catch you later!"**

**"Bella!"**

**"Miaka!"**

**"Hey fat ass," "if you ever want these girls back," "you have to fight me for the ****bosses seat," "Hahahahahaha!"** Before disappearing into the night,

* * *

**Bella!**

With his anger, he sliced the wolves in half with his sword,and only discover it was only paper, to angered by the fact that he couldn't protect his love and the priestess of suzaku, he just avoided the magical pieces of paper, and tried to chase after the kidnapper, Eiken threw off the wolves quite strongly matter of fact,

**"Oh yeah?" "I'll show him a thing or two!"** After angrily stomping over and throwing the pellows off a rather ancient looking box, grabbing a rather large fan and waving it about while screaming and ranting,

**"REKKA-SHINEN!"** Flames shot out of the fan straight forward toward the wolves and turned them to ash, nuriko dashed out of the way, to avoid the flames behind the wall,

"What the hell?" "Paper wolves and a fan That shoot fire?" "Things are just getting odder here," looking for the coast Is clear, nuriko noticed that his highness wasn't no where to be seen,

_"he must of went after that bandit that they called genro?" "Oh how cruel your highness leaving me hear all alone to deal with the flames and the disgusting fat man,"_ jumping out of the window and tried looking for his companion's,

Eiken stomping on the burnt paper,and gripped the fan tighter,

**"You little brat!" "Genro!" "What the hell do you mean to fight for the bosses position," "huh?" "Long as I have this fan,"** hitting it against the wall a few times to make his point a crossed,

**"nothing can touch me," "come on you little brat!' "Bring it on," "I'll be waiting for you!"** his voice echoed through the nights air,

* * *

_meanwhile with genro miaka and Bella,_

Genro threw miaka roughly on the floor, and ignored her while he walked over to place the unconscious Bella on the small bed in the corner, covering her up and rubbed her cheek gently, miaka rubbed her sore butt, and glared at the bandit to kidnapped them again and shouted,

**"What do you want from us?" "And why did you have to violate my cousin for?" "Good luck when she wakes up," "you are so going to get it buddy!"**

Genro speared her and glance and looked back at Bella, "_so you to are related," "your a fiery princess are't you?"_ After that thought he walked over to miaka,

"Only me and my buddy know's where this place is," "so do as I tell you and you won't get hurt," cupping her chin, about to lean in for a kiss, nearly made it until, miaka punched him right in the face with so much force that sent him flying,genro rubbed his cheek in annoyance and in pain,

**"OUCH!" "WHAT IS THE SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL WAS THAT FOR?"** Miaka stood up in annoyance and was about to give him a piece of her mind,

"I could ask you the same this you pervert!" "Don't under estimate me because I'm a female," "I ain't afraid of you!" "Put em up!"

Miaka cloths changed into a boxing outfit and gloves, she stood in the boxing stance, went into miaka land,

"Float like a butterfly," "sting like a bee," "jab em jab em," "upper cut,"

punching the air in all different areas to show she meant business,Then She collapsed on a the table in a defeated way,

"I'll give up I promise you," Genro sweat dropped at her little show of amusement,

"What she doing?" Waving it off, genro stood up,

"Who cares just stop," "this is just stupid," "I ain't interested in girl's like you anyways," "a hostage is a hostage," "so wrong move you be asking for trouble,"

**"HEY!" "What are you doing?"** The strange girl was trying to take his cloths off,

**"HEY!" "HEY!" "I'M TALKING TO YOU!" "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" **miaka waved her hands apologetically,

"Oh I sorry," "I was just checking to see if you had any symbols on you body," "you see I'm the priestess of suzaku," "and I'm pretty famous around these parts," "you know," "so are you one of the suzaku seven?" "Are you?" Up in genros face,

**"What are you rambling about!"**

***KNOCK!* *KNOCK!***

They stopped bickering and turned towards the door, a familiar voice came from the other side of the door,

"Knock," "knock," "who's there?" "It's koji, genros best buddy that's who come right in," "thank you," koji let himself right in, and surprised genro by the sight of his friend,

**"Koji!"**

Miaka, figured out that koji was the buddy genro was talking about, while she watched the two men danced around with their arms linked and looking chibi,geez are't they happy to see each other,

"Long time no see," "man!"

"What are you talking about?" "I was at the joint when you took the girl," "didn't you see me? That's cold bro!" "But good move on the cute girl though," "bro! "

They continue dancing and laughing, miaka crossed her arms, and looked annoyed and thought to herself, "_geez are they dancers as well,"_

shaking her head at the stupidity of the bandits, then she remembered her cousin laying unconscious on the bed, miaka brows furrowed in worry, she neared her cousin she could see beads of sweat on her pale face,

"Bella!" Unknowingly she caught the attention of the to dancing chibi bandits, turning serous again, he rushed to Bella's side, much to miakas surprise koji did as well, Genro placed his hand on Bella's head and took it off right away,

"She burning up," "she wasn't like this a little while ago," "she needs a doctor and quick,"

at a mention of getting a doctor, a small hand came up and grabbed genro wrist, he looked down to see those brown eyes glaring up at him and he shouldn't feel fear but he dose,

"I'm fine," "but me and you have to settle something though you pervert,"

genro *gulped* at Bella's threat, she got up and dragged him off to the other side of the room, and they watched as Bella beat genro from on end of the room to the other till she was satisfied, for his violation on her person, when she finally was done she made peace with him again,

"There I think you learned you lesson," "and I thought I told you to wait," "not going all crazy and violating my ass,"

"Keh," "wait for what signal," "you where freaking unconscious when I found you," "was

I supposed to wait forever? Huh? And for another thing you took to freaking long to get you act together," "what was I going to do wait till I was old and grey hm?" It was Bella's turn, to retort back,

"Well there was a change in plans," Bella averted her gaze, she couldn't tell him that her cousin messed up there plans, Bella let out a stressful *sigh,*

she knew her cousin stunt like biting off people's cloths, genro looked at her smugly and crossed his arms in a smug manner since he knew he won the argument,

"Heh," "see what did I tell ya!" Koji and miaka watched there exchange in confusion,

_With keisuke and tetsuya and the voltori and cullen's,_

After they had packed their things and turned in the keys to theirs apartments,they took off on the family jet,

"So what is going on in the book now?"

"Well Bella got violated a few times and kicked their asses for it," "miaka being a air head as always," "and they are hostages," "and a angry emperor,"

"Well when we find a way in," "we will have to put our hand in it don't we," Everyone nodded in agreement and keisuke continued to read out load,

* * *

_meanwhile in kutuo,_

"Tamahome?"

Yui's voice brought him out of his thoughts, he turned his head and looked at yui,

"Yui?"

"Look what I got for you," "I brought you some new cloths," she spoke cheerfully,

"I thought you would look good in them," "what do you think?"

"Uh," "no thank's," "I'm fine with the cloths I have now,"

tamahome was a little unsure about this, with yui being the priestess of seiryuu and is under the command of kutou, "_why is she treating him like this?" _even though he failed to save her the first time, maybe that's why she is being forced to be under the command to be the priestess of seiryuu,

"Well," "is there anything I can get you?" "Are you hungry?" "I'll bring you anything you want," "how about some sake?" "If you want I'll sneak you some in,"

"I said I'm fine," he chucked at her chipper tone,

"Really," "I'm ok," "you don't have to stress yourself over me," since he know's what she been through, she shouldn't be worrying if he was comfortable or not,

"I'm sure you have your own troubles to worry over on your own,"

"Troubled of my own?" Tamahomes eyes widen at her words,

"You know what happen to me then?" Trying to take back what he meant,he reached out his hand and studdered,

"No-o,"

"Oh," "so dose miaka know what happen to me then?" "Dose Bella know?" Yui's blond bangs covered her eyes as she continued not to look at tamahome,

"N-no bella wasn't with us when we found out,"

"So only you and miaka knows then," "how those men attacked me?" "And when nakago saved me?" "I'm guessing he was with me when I woke up," "when he brought me here," "I was almost done for and almost dead," "when I finally realized what happened to me,"

Images of nakago carrying her broken and batter form came a crossed her mind, she looked at her wrist and remembered the pain she felt,

"The first this I tried to do was," "but I was treated right away," "you know even thinking about it now and wondered why I didn't even die," "and I always wondered what Bella felt inside after what she went through know I do," yui body shook with her sobs,

* * *

_"Stop it!" "Please stop!"_

* * *

Tamahome felt guilty wash over him, he need to learn to know when to keep his mouth shut, yui, she turned to look at him with tears falling from her eyes,

"I wish I had died!" in her depressed state she wasn't thinking right or was she, she threw herself on at tamahome and sobbed on his chest,

"I didn't want you to know," "I wish I was dead!" "I do!" "I do!" Surprised and lost what to do, so he tried his best to comfort her,

"Oh yui," tamahome didn't speak,what should he do or say,? "_help me Bella," "I don't know what to do,"_

Outside of the room, nakago stood outside of tamahomes window, and heard his priestess cries and smirked plastered on his face,

* * *

_With miaka, Bella and koji and genro,_

"Really," "wow you where supposed to be the boss?"

Bella was laying down on the bed with miaka sitting next to her, genro was leaning against a table and koji was sitting on the floor,

Bella felt better after her nap after her visit with midariko and felt loads better beating up genro for violating her,

miaka sent glances at her cousin, she not sure if she is ok to be moving, but no one can stop Bella when she has something in her mind, she always been like that, at the moment genro was explaining his current position,

"That's basically it yep," koji looked down at the floor where he was sitting,

"The old boss died about a month ago and you werernt around," "so eiken jumped at the first chance," "and made himself boss," genro only could stay quiet as koji continued,

"You where the one," "the boss talked about you till his last breath,"

"He did?" Genro had a sad look on his face,

Bella looke over at him with a sad smile, of course she knew most of the story naturally, that's why she wanted to help him in the first place, she asked him why she why he was so intent on getting the jewel and her family necklace, she learned what his motive was and plotted out something out together,

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Well why don't we work together," genro lookd at her crazy_

_"Well it's not a bad idea," "and you could use the help you know," "shippo and shiori and rin __would stay with kiarra somewhere," "me and dios would bust into the place," genro __still looked at her like she lost her mind, and spoke up,_

_"Oh ok," "wait here," _

_"hold up," "you gonna go and bust in and attempt to get captured?" __"That is like the most crazy and dumbest plan I ever heard,"_

_Bella glared up at him at his insult, genro shivered at her glare not out of __fear, but it was a shiver of shear pleasure, "this girl is a fiery princess," "and __damn he like that,"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

Bella snickered at the memeory,

"Oh oh!" "I'm going to help you!"

Bella nearly fell out of the bed when she brought out of her thought from her cousins statement, and genro and koji just looked at her crazy,

"What?" Miaka smiled at her own intelligent idea,

"Well why no!" "He stole the job from you right?" "So we will help you get it back!" "Hotohori and nuriko will help," "won't they Bella,"

Bella blushed at her boyfriends name oh how she craved to grab his nice fine ass right now, shaking herself out of her thoughts,genro was right up in her face,

"Hey you listen here-," miaka played stupid like always and ignored his rants, and simply patted his shoulder and smile at him,

"Your quite welcome," "but save the thanks till after where done,"

unknown to miaka in her own little world, genro was seething in anger and Bella was finding it amusing to watch her cousin torture the bandit,

**"Grrr,"**

"Instead after we finished helping you," "you can help us find tasuki," "fair enough I think,"

**"Your my HOSTAGE!"** With sparkly starry eyes, and sheer determination, miaka fist pumped the air,and stayed oblivious to everyone around her and stayed in miaka land,

"Now let's go!" "Genro!" "Koji!" "Bella!" "Let's get going!"

Operation get genro the bosses seat back and find tasuki in ready to move out! Genro stared at the girl, then he looked at Bella for help against her cousin, Bella just shrugged and shook her head in amusement at his little problem,

"She don't understand what a hostage is," "dose she,"

"Nope she doses," Bella still snickering at them still,

"No," "I don't she really dose," at genros dismal reply,

Bella wandered where her little one's where and her beloved nekkos, what's taking them so long to come back?

* * *

_meanwhile With hotohori,_

Hotohori wondered around the woods aimlessly, he fallow that bandit into the woods, now he's just lost and more angered, "_oh all the times for me to get lost in the woods!"_ Letting how a stressful *sigh*,

he calmed himself down before he did something stupid, hotohori however sat under the tree and continued him calming affect, but it's not working because every time he close his eyes he sees his Bella, it was a reminder and his mind telling him that he is lost and his Bella was taken, kicking himself in the ass mentally, and angered at the thought, oh he going to kill that bandit for taking what is his, getting even mor angered and hoping Bella woke up and kicked the bandit ass knowing her she did, laughing at the thought, oh his Bella is a fisty little minx, makes him love her much more her fire and determination,

Absorbed in his thoughts about his one and only, he didn't hear the rustling in the bushes, Utill,

**"ATTACK NOW!"**

Next thing hotohori knew he was he was doggy piled on with a pile of fur and hair and wings, and dog paw's and tiny claws near his face, gathering his wits, he looked at the transformed little fox little dog and the the little girl with bat wings on her back, his eyebrows shot up in his hair,

"Shippo?" "Shiori?" "rin?" "After realizing who they attracted," shippo and rin transformed back into their true form and dangled off hotohori's arm, and shiori made her wings disappear and kneeled on the ground, he thought it was cute how she somewhat dressed like her mother, but they called out the two nekkos,

"Oh there you are hotohori," shiori spoke cheerfully,

yeah me and shiori and rin and kiarra and dios wondered why you and nuriko wasnt with mama and mister orange," "even miaka with them as well!"

"No all we have to find is nuriko!" "Let's go find him!"

Hotohori smiled at the two energetic demon pups, dios and kiarra was just waiting for them, them hotohori Remembered something, and asked,

"Who is this mister orange you two are talking about?" "Is he the bandit who took the girls?" Shippo and shiori and rin nodded happily and said,

"Mama beat him good for violated her,"

"served him right on that one," "and he learned his lesson,"

"Oh wait," "did you meet him?" rin asked,

"yeah you should see it," "other then mama beating him up," "she also beat him in the battle of intellgance it to funny,"

"Hahahahaha!" Shippo bursted out again, Hotohori thought that his Bella alright, but its not the time to think like that,

"Come on hotohori," "well take you to them," "you got to meet him personally,"

* * *

_meanwhile Back inside the stronghold,_

"Now listen up!" "Genro would plan to strike at any minute!," "so keep your guy up men!" the crowed hooted and cheered at the speech and the announcement, genro,

koji, miaka,and Bella, where hiding in the bushes,

**"Yeah!"**

***Bonk***

"Who side are you on anyways?"

Miaka got to carried away in the moment when the cheering and hooting, genro hit her on the head to knock some marble around in her head, after snickering at it for awhile,

Bella rubbed her cousins head, miakas eyes looked up at her all watery,koji let out a stressful *sigh,*

"The whole gang hates him," "but they would bend down at kiss eikens ass when he asks,"

"ingrates!"

"They only kiss his ass only because no one can stand up to him with his favorite keep sake from the old boss,"

"A keepsake?" Miaka asked with her head tilted to the side, a chibi like koji appeared with a fan and hitting it against his head,

***The fan!***

"Huh?" Asked the confused miaka, Bella stayed quiet,

she felt something and she was about to check it out, Bella was happy that three of her companions where getting along and talking lively with each other even though her cousin is a handful but she makes things amusing at times,

"Is it really scary?" Miaka asked as she shrunk away, genro gave her a glance and stated,

"It's not what your think it is," "it's made out of solid iron," "didn't you see him waving it around back there,"

"It's a bewitched fan that can turn you to ashes instantly," added koji,

"We need to get it back from the fat ass," after his statement, genro pulled out more of those magic sutras,

"Oh," "are those the paper thingy's that then wolves came out of?" "Let me see!" "Let me see!" Miaka rudely grabbed them from genros hands, and looked at them more closely,

"How dose the trick work," "oh please," "show me!" "Show me!" Miaka childlike cheerfulness came out full force,

"It's not a trick, it's a illusion," "it's a spell if you would like to call it," "there sutras I got off a master sorcerer I met when I was traveling," "if you write on them it will appear as a phantom," miaka got a light bulb above her head,and snagged the sutras,

_"Oh wow," "you can write anything on them and it can appear,"_

unknown to the two buddies, miaka started to write on the sutras, koji decided to go ahead of them,

"We'll sneak in on the other side," and koji was off, when genro turned back to miaka, he hit her in the head for the second time that night,

"What the hell are you doing?" "Give those sutras back! Huh?" "Wheres did your cousin go?" Miaka looked around and her cousin was not there,

"Huh?" "She was just here a minute ago!"

Genro frown and hoped she was ok and continued to fallow koji through the bushs, knowing the type of person she is she probably can take care of herself, he nudged miaka to fallow them, he didn't want this one to disappear or worst captured, miaka fallowed behind, they fallowed koji who was in the lead through the shrubs, so it was quite unexpected to find a sword come out of nowhere and ready to behead genro,

"I found you," "you filthy bandit!" "Where is Bella and miaka?" "If either of them are harmed you will die by my blade," hotohori was still angry at him for what he did and kidnapping, genro was starting to panic and piss himself in fear,

until three demons came out of now were, shippo hoped on hotohori shoulder and shiori was just fluttering about,rin was just watching everything,

"Hey wait!" "He's a friend of mama!" "Hey mister orange!" "did you enjoy the beating!" Genro sweat dropped,

"Oh you two again," "and no I did not enjoy my ass being beat by a girl," "it was embarrassing!" "And what did I tell you about calling me mister orange!" After genros rant, miakas head popped up out of the bushes,

"Hotohori!" "Shippo!" "Shiori!" "rin!" "I'm so glade to see your safe!" Hotohori was surprised to see her,

"Miaka?"

Dios came out of the bushes with koji by his shirt in his teeth, With a annoyed kiarra behind him,

"um," "I thought we where supposed to say that line," nuriko came out of the bushes with a bella on his back, with a smug look on her face,

"Looky Looky who I found!" "Oh hey dearest," "and my little one's" "and dios and kiarra!" "There you are!" Jumping off nurikos back,

"but what are you doing!?"

Hotohori's sword was against genros neck, with shippo on hotohori shoulder and shiori landed next to rin from her flying, dios had a koji by the shirt in his teeth with a annoyed kiarra hmm she must not got to him in time, and miaka was just smiling like she won the million dollar lottery and not thinking this isn't watered at all, yup that miaka oblivious to everything around her,

* * *

_meanwhile inside the strong hold,_

"I think I understand miaka," "so you wish to help them?"

Hotohori was still against the while thing if the priestess of suzaku he might as well go along with it,

"Yep," "fair is fair," "and tasuki is around Here someplace," "and they agreed to help find him if we help them," *signing*,

_"it's pointless to argue with miaka," "it must run in the family,"_ smiling at that, even though his Bella trust them even though he violated her, but them again she got her revenge and thought him. A lesson, oh that remind his,

"Bella?" "How are you feeling?" He showed concern all over his face, Bella smiled up at her love,

"No worries my dear one," "I just needed some rest that is all dearest one," "I'm fine," "even if I wasn't," "it wouldn't be fare if you guys had all the fun with out me," Bella crossed her arms and pouted, hotohori smiled at her behavior,

"That's why I love you my angel," just as those words left his mouth, his eyes widen and looked at his angel,

"don't worry I feel the same dear one," reaching over and grabbing his fine ass, hotohori jumped and thought,

_"if she's going to play that way,"_ he snuck his hand around to her nice backside and grabbed it firmly, Bella let out a *squeak* of surprise and looked up at him and saw him smug look,

"oh you dirty birdie you," "do it as when ever you wish my dearest," "my life and soul and body is yours,"

hotohori couldn't take it he had to kiss her, he was waiting for those words to come out of her mouth, then he felt something rub against his backside and looked at his Bella, and asked

"are you doing that?"

"Nope?" Only to look and see the unwanted person he did not want to see again,

"I found you!"

His face was still pink and his eyes was still starry, hotohori and Bella looked at the, weird bandit, before hotohori screamed in horror,

**"Ahhhhhh!" "Nuriko!" "Get him off!"** Making the other bandits to find them,

"There they are!" Koji stepped back a bit,

"They scoped us," with a smirk, genro came forward,

**"Let me at em," "come forth!" "Wolves appear!"**

He threw the sutras rather dramatically, only to turn into chocolate cake with whipped cream and strawberries on top and splattered on the floor,

"Huh?" "What's in the world is going on?" "Canine demons come forth!"

Trying one more time, throwing more of his sutras, what came forth was not what he expected, hot dogs,hamburgers, ice cream, cup of noodles, cake and pies, and candy, all of them fainted by the sight of the food appearing,

abruptly standing up majorly angered to no end's, fisted cliched and wondering how in the world this happened,

"Urgh!" "I didn't ask for food!" "What good is that going not do!"

Meanwhile, miaka sat in a corner and twirling her thumbs, with Bella behind her with her hands on her hips and foot tapping,

"Miaka did you do that?" Bella asked her cousin seriously,

"Uh-oh,"

**"DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!"** Came the angered voice of genro,

"Um," "well, in their little interlude hotohori shouted,

**"Watch out all of you!"**

Red hot flames came their way, Bella grabbed her little ones, and hotohori grabbed dios and kiarra, everyone dodged the hot flames,

"So genro you made it here heh!" "So you can't get your magic to work can you!" Eikens fat ugly face was in a nasty sneer, nuriko wanted to punch him and brake his face so bad, that he was shaking,

"Your highness!"

"No, nuriko we can't afforded to take that chance," "tasuki is among them remember," genro growled in annoyance,

"So after all of their talk," "their still not going to help us," koji came right up beside him,

"Man this stinks!"

"Are you guys going to fight," "or are you going to stand around looking like gaishias?"

Miaka lunged forward with a battle cry but was stopped by Bella, Bella grabbed her cousin by her shirt midway making her fall on her backside,

"Hey," "what was that for?" "Bella?''

Bella stepped forward with who ever crosses her it will mean death,seeing that look on her cousins face, she shut her mouth quickly,

"Miaka," "I won't deny that tasuki is one of these idiots," "but if he is he might as well get hurt with the rest of the filth and morons," "if he's being to much of a pussy over a little old fan," "then he ain't worth the role of a suzaku warrior," after her speech, Bella went in head first,

Bella kicked a man right in the face. Blood splattered all over, she round house kicked the next one sent his into Another guy into the wall, she elbowed another man in the gut, with a evil smirk on her face while she doing her beat down,

she gracefully dodging each person like she was dancing, she grabbed a spear and turned it upside down and swung herself around the staff of the spear, and kicked each ever person who came near her, the she flipped the spear and smashed the Remaining men ribs with the wooden end of the spear,"

_oh how she missed this," "__she never could do this back in their world," _Genro, koji, nuriko, miaka, and hotohori, looked on dumbfounded,

"Well Guess we were not needed," said nuriko,

genro and koji only nodded as they watched her fight majestically, hotohori only could chuckle, "_he could tell Bella __was avoiding their vital parts,"_ "_but he must got to say this was a huge turn on __for him seeing his Bella fight like that,"_

On the other hand, genro watched Bella fight for the first time, even though she kicked his ass but this is her letting go and a full on battle, "_she is a fiery princess," "she was a scary one but he didn't know she was the scary," "but it was a sexy scary though,"_

Everything was goings fine until, that pulling at her heart and a sharp pain inside her head that made her fall to the ground and curled up in pain,

"Ow!" "Make the pain stop!" With her arms around her waist, hotohori and the others ran to her,

"Bella!" "Please tell me what's wrong?"

He gently placed her head on his lap andwhipped the tears that was streaming down her angelic features, and started ran his fingers through her hair to calm her,

"Make the pain stop!" "Just make the pain stop!"

Bella couldn't saying anymore because pain shot through her body worst, making her body heat up from the sheer amount of pain she was in, the pain was making it hard for her to breath,

miaka was terrified that she would lose her cousin then and there,and decided to rush the men once again,she let her vulnerable state get the best of her and rushed and attack eiken,

"Uge!" "Give me that fan! "I mean it!" "Right now!"

"What in the world do you think your doing," "Girlie?"

"That fan belongs to genro!" "Give it back to him!"

"No miaka!" "Get back here!"

"She's crazy!" "Who's hostage is she Anyways?"

"I kinda forgot!" "Hahahahaha!"

She's makin the situation worst, in a matter of minutes, eiken grabbed miaka by the neck,

"Genro,!" "What are you going to do now,?" "Make one move I'll brake her neck," genro glared at his neimes,

"Geez," "what a filthy pig,"

miaka struggled to to speak and not to show any pain, she managed to gasp out a few words,

"I'm alright," "what about you?" "The guy's in the gang?" "Why do you put up with someone like this!" "You know who is supposed to lead!" "And you guys fight your old bosses best friend because your afraid of some fan!" "You there.. And you.. And you..," Then her eyes watered when she finally realized that her current situation is,

"these guys ain't going to budge from her speech,"

eiken grip tighten around miakas neck, miaka cries of pain was heard by everyone in the room, even her cousin, who strained to open her brown eyes, and tried yo get up but it was no use,

"Get off of my cousin!" ... "Miaka!" Hotohori held onto his Bella tightly, looking down at her,

"No.." "Miaka".. "I...I... Have... Do...-," save your strength, don't force yourself please,

"No... Miaka...!"

"And you call yourself men!" Came a familiar voice,

From the shadows, the ogre symbol shined brightly,and tamahome made himself known, his fist connected painfully with eikens face, making his release miaka,

miaka only stood there and watched as he took down every bandit in the room,

_"Tamahome," "can he really be here?"_

When the last of eikens men collapsed to the ground, tamahome took a deep calming breath,

_"He here to protect me, ""he came," "he came for me,"_

Meanwhile eiken,was on the floor trying to reach for his beloved fan, but was beaten to it by genro,

"No," "not my fan!" Standing before him was a smirking genro and koji,

"To bad you fat ass," "it was mine all along,"

"The game is over and the true leader is here," "eiken,"

Miaka was in her own little world with tamahomes appearance, and with genros victory on getting his spot back, hotohori who stood up with a unconscious bella, she finally lost consciousness, looking down on his angel in worry,

miaka was kneeling on the floor with a sad look holding the sutra with nuriko by her,

* * *

_With keisuke, tetsuya and the voltori and the cullen's,_

They finally made it to voltara and settled in, and started to read the book in the throne room,

"Oh no poor miaka," aro said sadly,

"What happen aro?"

"She wrote on a sutra and tamahome her mate to be appeared?" "And our Bella is still suffering from the poison," "but her mate to be is trying his best," "but she's a fighter though," "and she has herself a little harem going," "even though she has eyes for one man and him for her,"

"Ah," "I see," "well our little one's are busy aren't they," "and hope our Bella finds that doctor soon,"

"Yes I must agree," i'm a doctor and i would't be able to heal what she has, said carlisile, while the other's nodded,

but since we found out that the book is time travel, and now we have suzeno changed into one of us, at the request of midariko and taiiytkun,

yes, let's get back to the story, everyone agreed,

To be continued,


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

_Tasuki appears, and miaka comes down sick,_

* * *

_With keisuke and tetsuya and the voltori and the cullen's,_

They continued to read the universe of the four gods in the throne room,

"The bandits apologized to miaka and Bella and the others," "and gave them lodgings,"

"Well that's good I have to say so," Marcus stated

"What of tasuki?" Asked caius,

"Not sure yet," "nothing as come a crossed about him or her,"

"Hummm," "well have to see," "so shall we go back to the library to search of a way into the book?"

With that everyone went to the library to search for what they where looking for,

* * *

_In the book world, in Bella's dreams,_

_"Please don't take my child!" "I want her," said a weak voice,_

_"But it's not the right time for her to be born," spoke midariko and another,_

_"Then what would you do with her?" Midariko smiled down at the child,_

_End of Bella's dream_

* * *

Bella shot right up from the dream she just had it was just so real,then the pain in her chest came back but not as bad, the poison is moving fast, she closed her eyes to try to use her power to make it stop,

* * *

_meanwhile with the others_

All the bandits where on their knees bowing and just finished apologizing to miaka, hotohori, and nuriko, genro and koji was right next to them, making sure they all knew there place, miaka just forgave them and waved her hand to dismiss the apology,

"Oh one more thing," "is anyone one of you by chance named tasuki?" "I want to ask him to come along with us,"

All the bandits whispered and talked between them selves on who tasuki is, one of them even asked eiken, who was put off in a corner,

"Eiken," "do you know you this tasuki is?"

"Actually no I don't?" Genro who was leaning against the wall spoke up,

"Well I know who he was," miaka turned around with hopeful eyes and asked,

"You do?" "Please tell me please!"

"Okay," "don't be disappointed after I tell you," "tasuki was the name if our former leader and now he his dead now," the priestess of suzaku was disappointed,

_"tasuki's dead?"_

"I'm sorry," "I wish we could bring his back from the dead," "but that's impossible," genro still had his eyes closed and listen to to disappointed murmurs of miakas group,

"isn't there Another way?" Nuriko the ever optimistic one, was depressed as well,

_"It's all over now,"_ miaka couldn't believe it,

_"how are we going to finish our __mission now,"_

"It couldn't be," the mention of their old boss, koji changed the topic to something else,

"Hey listen genro," "you want to go visit the bosses grave tomorrow sometime?" "You probably miss him don't you,"

* * *

_meanwhile a few hours later,_

Hotohori decided to get away from the business with the bandits, "_there was a nasty storm raging outside," "everything just getting to him it's just making him feel so suffocated and stressed with the whole thing," "but then his light of hope always brings him back his Bella,"_

*sighing* to himself he went to go check on shippo and shiori,and rin, they where playing a game together while dios and kiarra slept off to the side, smiled knowing her children is ok,

Finally making it to the room where his angel resides in, he heard a soft *thud*, he started to feel sick with worry that something happen to his angel,

with out thinking he dashed into the room with out knocking, the sight struck him like a blade being stabbed into his heart, his bella was lying on the floor curled up clutching herself like if she was in pain,

Hotohori fear showed on his face, he dashed over to his Bella and knelt Down to her and gather her in his arms,

"Bella," "Bella," "what happen?" "Are you ok my angel?" Bella opened her eyes and tried to force a smile, it made hotohori worry much more,

"I... I'm... Fine dearest heart,"

Bella clinched her eyes close tightly and *gasped* and the pain that shot through her entire body, beads of sweat formed on her pale face her breathing was uneven, hotohori placed his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever, he retracted it quickly from the coldness of her skin,

"Bella your cold as ice," "what's happening?" Bella pouted at his weakly,

"How the hell should I know!" "I just woke up from a strange dream!" "And then suddenly I can't bloody breath!" "Ah!"

Bella clinched her her eyes shut and grabbed onto hotohori's clothing as the pain shot through her again, when he check her temperature she normally hot, but she cold as ice horror struck him,

he quickly scooped up his love to go tell the others what going on, until she gripped his clothing tighter,

"No," "I don't want miaka seeing me like this!" "She so busy trying to find her seishi," "I don't need her worring over me," staring up at her love, daring him to go against her wishes, even in her weaken state she still had the power to threaten someone,

Hotohori listen to his angel, *sighing,* he went over and place her on the bed,she looked more comfortable now he let out a sight of relief, Bella close her eyes to fight off the poison with midariko's help, keeping her mind off the pain he brought up what genro said against his better judgment,

"Bella," "genro told us that tasuki was the name of their former boss,"

their was silence, Bella was taking it in what he just told her, and it must finally click all together, Bella shot straight up,

**"WHAT ON BON APART BALL'S!" "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT TASUKI IS FREAKING DEAD!" "WHAT IN THE SEVEN LAYER'S HELL!"**

Hotohori sweat dropped and had to hide the fact that he was a little turned on by her anger, but was happy that she was way more cheerful now and looking better,

"Unfortunately yes," "according to genro-," Bella cut him off with a more angered look,

**"GENRO!" "WHERE IS THAT BLASTED STUPID RED HEADED BANDIT!" "I SWAER I'LL KICK HIS SORRY BANDIT BUTT TO THE END'S OF THE EARTH AND BACK IF HE IS LYING!" "OOOOOOOHHHHH THAT LITTLE-!"**

**"WHERE IS HE!" "LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!"**

Bella was standing on her Bella with a angered look on her face, so who ever it meant for meant death, and hotohori was trying his best to calm her down and to get her to lay back down,

"Now," "now," "my angel," "in your condition-," Bella shot him a glare that made him shiver,

**"MY BLOODY CONDITION HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" "WHERE IS THE USELESS BAKA AT!" "LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!" **

Hotohori sweat drop even though his angel is quit delectable like that, he should of chose Another topic,

* * *

_meanwhile the fallowing morning,_

Morning came as quickly as they liked, the sun shone over the mountains thewater shined off the leaves and grass from the rain the night before, deep in the woods there was a hidden domed building, the tomb of the former boss, as promised, the gang genro, koji, miaka, nuriko, hotohori, even shiori,rin and shippo came visit tasuki, torches lit the center lay a simple wooden coffin, genro look on sadly, and placed a hand on the coffin and said a few words of respect,

"He was a good man,"

Miaka, look at the casket depressivly, and thought,_ /;what do we do now?" "We need all seven warriors," "even if one of the warriors is dead," "suzaku wouldn't appear," "and tamahome wouldn't never ever come back,"_

a image of tamahome appeared In her mind, and remembered the promised he made,

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I'll come back after you find all seven warriors,"_

_Flashback end,_

* * *

As if reading her mind, nuriko spoke up in concern,

"We can't go on with out tasuki," "sir," hotohori managed to hear what nuriko said since he was wallowing in his own musings but found a way to answer anyways,

"Yes," "but it's not possible to resurrect people from their sleep," after that said a bandit walked in and spoke up,

"Um?" "Hey boss?" Genro answered him with a glance,

"Hm?"

"I just only heard rumors about this," hotohori turned to listen into the conversation,

"Yeah," "what are these rumors about?"

"There some talkin about someone up in choko," "who can bring back the dead back to-," he was cut of by miaka grabbing his shirt,

"Hey are you serious," "mister!" That startled the bandit,

"Um," "well it's just a rumor i over heard,"

"Then I better go to choko to check it out,"

miaka fist pumped the air, hotohori stayed quiet, "_if this person is able to bring back the dead," "maybe just maybe this person could rid his Bella of the poison,"_ nuriko looked at miaka and sweat dropped,

"Miaka?"

"Even if there is a person and not just a rumor," "let's not get our hopes up just yet," nuriko spoke in a serious tone,

"Let's just hope it is," "but before we go," miaka held out her bowl and asked,

"give me one full bowl of rice," everyone fell over at that comment,

While all the humor was going on, hotohori stayed in his thoughts, "_he hasn't told no one about Bella's worsting condition," "she drained all her energy trying to get out of the room," which of course he stopped," "he stayed with her the whole night like how they do back at the palace," "walking away from everyone to go back to his Bella,"_

* * *

_meanwhile In Bella room,_

Bella was laying on her stomach reading a book that she found in the room to keep her occipide, the rain finally stopped look like it would be nice to start to go and travel again,

it seemed that hotohori told her about where their next destination would be before he had to go back to miaka, bella *signed* and started to read again,

she did hear the person come in the room, until she felt hands going down her back and to her backside, she smirked and turned around to see her love,

"Hello dearest heart," "when did you waltz in here my dear,"

"Just now my angel," smiling down to his love,

"Dearest heart,"

"Yes my angel?"

"You haven't told no one have you?"

"No I haven't my angel,"

"Ok good," beaming up at him,

"Just promise me when we go don't push yourself to much," "I don't know what I would do if I lost you," Bella pouted,

"No worries I won't," "and you will never lose me," but still pouted,

Hotohori wanted to have her closer to him, he placed his angel in his lap and held onto her,until bella felt something poking her,

"Dearest heart?"

"Hm?"

"Is that your new weapon in you pants?" "or are you happy to see me?" Bella smirk at her comment but damn by the fell of his erection he huge worried to know the full size,

"Oh I'm real happy to see you my dear,"

"I can tell that dear one,"

"Silly," "silly girl," Bella pushed herself off of him at the comment,

"I am not a silly girl," hotohori rolled her over on her back,

"Yes,. Yes you are a silly girl," "but your my silly girl," hotohori leaned down to give her a slow sensual kiss, And running his hand down stomach and ran his fingers a crossed it, hotohori thought that she perfect and all his, they finally stopped for air,

"Oh.. My.. My dearest one.. What gotten... Into you...?" Bella asked breathily,

"Oh from all those men touching you in those ways," "I was so angered I wanted to kill them," "but then again I know that I knew you where mine," "and I been craving to do that all day,"

"Well dearest heart you need to get like that more often," Bella smirked up at hotohori,

"Well then what ever my angel wishes she shall get," hotohori thought, "_how did he ever get so lucky to have bella,"_

Unknown to them, genro saw and Heard everything, genro was starting to get confused way he was so angered by what he say and heard, waving it off he went on his way,

* * *

_meanwhile later that evening,_

While everyone was getting ready to leave, genro came face to face with a vary angry Bella,he shrank back as she stomped forward toward him with flames behind her, he could almost feel what she wants to do to him, the murderous aura around her so dark menacing, as the flames of hell was behind her for some odd reason he shouldn't be turned on by this,

**"GENRO!" "I HOPE YOUR NOT LYING TO USE ABOUT TASUKI BEING DEAD!" "AND SENDING US ON THIS RUN AROUND ON SOME RUMOR!" "OH YOU WILL FEEL PAIN THAT YOU NEVER FELT BEFORE MISTER!" "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" "I STILL DON'T TRUST THE WORDS THAT COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH YOU BAKA!"**

Bella was waving her fist's and had her sleeve's all rolled up all ready to kick genro ass, hotohori, and nuriko had to hold her bad from getting to him,

miaka looked on at her cousin and genro,"_ glad their getting along just fine,"_

genro was trying to look all tough, so he crossed his arms and stood straight as he could,

"Since when did I lie to you?" Bella eyes flared pink a little,

**"YOUR A BLOODY BANDIT YOU BAKA!"** Genro yelled annoyed at them,

**"WILL YOU JUST SCRAM ALREADY?" "I DON'T WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH NONE OF YOU PEOPLE YOU GOT THAT!" "NOW GO ONE GET GOIN!"**

Bella shot him the deadliest glare that would make sesshomaru proud, then she smirked at him and looked off to the side,

everyone looked on cautiously, waiting to see what she would so next, then she turn back around and the smirk she had turned to a evil smirk and looked at genro right in the eyes and stated,

"Oh I can't wait to give you the pain you so deserve," "oh so many torture way's I can cause you pain," "so see you soon genro!" Bella winked at him and flipped her hair over her shoulder, and turned around cheerfully, and did alice pixi skip, and hoped on to hotohori's back,

Genro was frozen stiff by what she just said, everyone's thought, "_we glade we are not in your shoes bro_,"

miaka started to poke genro to see if he would stop being frozen, hotohori chucked while he groped his Bella's back side while she was on his back,

Koji tried to unfreeze his buddy, after some ice water dumping courtesy of Bella, and a few bending and more poking and some scratching, still the bandit still stayed frozen,

"Anyways where off," "bye hope to see you guys again," they where watching them all off, miaka was riding with nuriko and Bella rode with hotohori, and shippo and shiori and rin they where on dios,waving good bye, genro finally unfroze himself and collapsed to the ground,

"Oh kami that chick is going to kill me," koji looked at his buddy like he was crazy,

"Wow bro," "I never seen you get so work up over some chick," "are you sure your alright bro?" Genro frowned and stand up,

"Their finally out of here," koji stated while putting his hands on his hips, starting to talk about miaka, since he spent more time around miaka then he did with Bella,

"What a chick," "she either stupid or just really goodhearted," "and that cousin of her's," "she is one sexy chick," "I must say so fiery," "isn't she," genro snorted sarcastically,

"That sure made us act all weird," "like that made us forget who we really where,"

"we even fed them good food," "and gave them the best rooms as well," koji snickered,

"Yeah," "you even let that Bella chick use your room," genro shrugged,

"Well it was that or hear the people with her complaining," "plus she was good company and fun to make angry," koji looked at his budded in shocked at what he just said,

"Well," "if I didn't know any better you starting to fall for the fiery princess," genro fail to hide the blush that crept up his face, his friend saw it as well, and laughed it off,

"Oh my kami!" "You are!" "Hahahahahaha!" "And for the guy who alway's yell's about hating the female race," "you fallin hard for a fiery girl like that," "hahahah!"

Koji was on the ground rolling in amusement at his friend, while genro was trying to get rid of the blush and clinch his fist,

**"WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT ALREADY DAMNIT!" **After he finished his laughter, and got up from the ground,

"Forget it," "I'm just happy we got the fan now,"

genro," "the priestess of suzaku," "you wouldve like to go on their adventure didn't you?" Koji smirked and continued,

"And not to mention to warm up to that girl that you fell for," genro hit his koji on the head,

"I said quit it damnit!" "Besides she already as someone," "what dose she need me for?" Koji smirked,

"That make it more fun to try to get the girl you want don't you think," "am I right?" "Well it's not a fun game to get her with out the other guy in the picture," "why in the world would a refined guy fall in love with a hot chick like her?" "She must be special or something for both of you two to fall for her," "well to think about it we don't know anything about her," "but damn she was one hell of a fighter and hot doing it," "it wouldn't hurt to have her on our side ya know,"

genro pondered for a moment on what his buddy said and closed his eyes,

"Don't be stupid," "I'm In charge now," "I don't need no more combination," "it was the bosses last wishes for us," "besides I hate girls," "especially that pushy evil chick," koji turn to his buddy and said in a somber voice,

"Well I'm guessing it worked out for the best,"

even though genro didn't want to admit it, koji knew his buddy wanted to go with those people and to be by the side of that girl,

"Hm," "such a hard choice for you my friend,"

* * *

_meanwhile with Miaka, Bella, hotohori, and nuriko,_

After a few hours of riding miaka wanted to stop and rest, so the stopped by a river so the horses could rest and the nekkos,

miaka sat under a tree reading tamahomes note with a bottle of water that hotohori gave her alittle while ago,and reminded her that she needed to keep her health up,

speaking of hotohori he been quiet all morning, "_wonder why?" "Well she knows he was upset about Bella's condition and he tried not to worry her over it," "he rather amazing and was perfect for her cousin and glad they were together," "he managed to hold up his duty as a suzaku warrior," "the emperor of Konon," "and keep his relationship with her cousin,"_

speaking of her cousin, she was a little bit away resting against hotohori while he leaned against a three trunk,"_oh Bella," "Kutou lied to us," "they have tamahome so why don't they remove the poison from her cousin body?" "Yui are you behind this?" "No yui will never do that to Bella she thinks of Bella as a sister," "it was probably that stupid nakago," "he purposefully doing this so we can't complete our mission," "I'll show him a thing or a two," "but knowing Bella would get to him before she dose,"_

"Poor girl!" Miaka jumped at the voice she heard, nuriko was standing by the tree that she was leaning on with his arms crossed,at first miaka didn't know what nuriko meant until he started to talk again,

"I really feel bad for Bella," "you know," "with all the thing's in her life the way it is," "and finally found true love," "even though it's not with me," "now she gets poisoned," "and handling the responsibility's with the jewel," "and protecting you and the one's she care's most about," "and you seem oblivious for what she dose for you," miakas eyes widen,

"Love?" "I thought that it wasn't that bad," nuriko sighed,

"Didn't you hear when they confess their feeling for each other," "heh I'm even

jealous," "and I would love to have her for myself," "she been the one i waited for since i was a child," "but I won't give up though," "and if you would pay attention you would be able to see how bad her condition gotten," "and for you information I'm not gay," "i'm a cross dresser," miaka put a finger to her mouth in deep thought,

"I didn't hear anything," "or seeing anything that se gotten worst," miaka stated dumbly,

Nuriko looked at the stupid priestess with a dead pan look,before letting out a sad *sigh*, he should of known miaka wouldn't pay attention, going back to his current topic, miaka looked at nuriko and asked,

"And why are you all mad about nuriko?" nuriko just closed his eyes and smiled,

"Well," "I was shocked at first when i found out she was in love with his majesty," "and not me," "it made me jealous that he snag her while i was trying to get her to love me," "I mean I lost the contest," "even though I'm not gonna give up," "I'll never stand to the likes of his majesty," "but I could try though,"

obviously on what nuriko was saying he was jealous that his majestic stole Bella before he could get her, while pulling on miakas cheek,miaka tried to talk the way with her cheek the way it is,

"I Hont beahave you!''

"Are you talking about mama?" With a smile plastered all over shioris and rin's face,Nuriko stopped pulling on miaka and turned to the two demon pup's, and smiled widely at how cute they where, forgetting about miaka, nuriko tackled shiori, rin and shippo, hugging the two daemon pups to his chest heart content,

"Oh my!" "Your just so cute!,"

Miaka just rubbed her poor poor abused cheek,with dios and kiarra next to her for a well deserved cat naps, watching over the demon pup's is fun but can be Tiring to the nekkos,

* * *

Hotohori had a smile grace his face, he was in Heaven relaxing with his Bella against his chest,running his finger's through her hair, he heard what nuriko said and thought, "_good luck you will never have her,"_

Bella quickly got up and ran acrossed the to another part of the clearing and barfed up all the contents that was in her stomach,

Hotohori sent a message to nuriko, he got the message and stomped off in a fit, that hotohori went off with the girl he ever so loved,he grabbed miaka and took out all his anger on the girl who didn't notice her cousin condition,

After Bella was done barfing eventhing she had in her stomach, she started to shake and feel like she was dunked into ice cold water, she curled up in a ball to stop the feeling,

hotohori looked everywhere for his angel, until he came to a clearing and saw her curled up in a ball, he ran to her quickly and placed her head on his lap,Bella just got off of him and went to wash her mouth out, and went back to lay back down on his lap,

"I'm really really sorry," leaving hotohori confused and disturbed, they returned with his Bella on his back oh how he loves the feel of her backside, it was Bella who insisted to keep going to choko before dark comes,

* * *

After their quick break they continued on the rocky path to choko,each of them lost in their of thoughts,"_hotohori was hoping that his angel would be able to be cured by this person,"_

nuriko was thinking,_ "damn his majesty getting all lovey in front of him," "that should be him with her not him grr," _miaka was just humming in her head, the damons where asleep on each horse,

* * *

_meanwhile with tamahome and yui,_

"Tamahome!" "Tamahome!"A shirtless tamahome shot up instantly, oblivious what was going on,

"Yui?" Her voice shakes in relief,

"Oh thank goodness your ok!" "Your still hear," "I had a dream that miaka came and took you away and left me all alone here!" He eyed her in the little clothing she had on and thought,

"Oh no," "we didn't do anything,"

"No we didn't,"

*Sighing* in relief, there's nothing to worry about,

"when the time come's I will take you with me," "all we can do now is believe in miaka," "and wait for her to come get us," "and not to mention Bella," "she might be saving us sooner or later," "crazy chick she is,"

tamahome shivered at the thought of Bella sneaking into kutou and rescuing them, and the thought of what she will do to him when she dose, yui seemed happier at the mention of Bella's name,

"Yeah your right," a servant came in asking for the priestess of seiryuu,

"Lady yui?" "Lord nakago wish's to see you," yui nodded,

"Well I must be going now," "I will have some breakfast ready for you soon," she stood and fallowed the servant out,

"Oh," "and thanks a lot," when the door shut, tamahome closed his eyes and stated to himself,

"Breakfast," "huh," "miaka probably stuffing her face right now," a image of miaka stuffing her fast with a huge pile of food crossed his mind, *sighing*,

"Hm," "wonder when I be able to see her silly smile again,"

* * *

_meanwhile with yui and nakago,_

"So your telling me that tasuki of the suzaku seven is dead?"

Yui asked while she sat in a throne that was made for the priestess of seiryuu with candles lit on the wall to light the room enough to see her, with two black assassins kneeling in front of her and report her, with nakago stand right next to yui,

"And because of that the priestess of suzaku is heading to the city of choko in northern konan," "there are rumors of a person that can raise the dead," nakago turned to yui,

"It seem's that they are having a lot of trouble gathering their celestial warriors?" Yui replied coldly and uncaring,

"Let them work for it harder," "maintain surveillance,"

"As you wish," the assassins left in the dark night of kutou,

Yui left to go get dressed for the day, nakago called back one of the spies,

"Yes," "my lord," bowing before nakago,

"What of the priestess of the shikon jewel?"

"She is with them however-," the spy stopped, and waiting for permission to continue,

"You may continue,"

"She seem's to be gravely sick," "some of our spie's spotted her collapsing a few times," "and is together with the emperor of konan," "and seems to have three other suitors wanting her as well," nokago nodded and dismissed him,

nakago was alone in the room,"_it seem's his plan is working well," "but he has to get her away from the emperor though," "if he wanted her for himself now can he,"_ smirking at his thought's,

* * *

_meanwhile with Bella and the others,_

The road brought them to a dilapidated village with crows hovering and perching on trees, the village seemed dead, as the plant life as well,it would be a miracle if there was still humans living in this village, nuriko and hotohori was still holding onto their horses, while miaka and Bella looked around at the entrance of the village,

shippo and shiori and rin anddios and kiarra was no where to be found, suddenly they heard wheels of a cart, getting closer and closer, Bella pulled her cousin out of the way and the rest fallow suit when the cart part them with two men pulling it,

**"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" "MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" **On the cart was a man that looked seriously ill, hotohori gazed at them in wonder,

"What in the world could of happen in the city?"

Bella gagged and covered her nose, nuriko and hotohori was the first to notice that Bella turned pale,

"Bella!" "are you alright?" Nuriko and hotohori was immediately at her side, while miaka was in miaka land,

Bella felt weaker and like the poison was eating at her by the minute and like something else was joining in with the poison, there was a demon inside of this village and she new it, the stink was so rotten, the pile of corpses, Bella senses changed ever since that bite by James, and with a blood bond with sesshomaru it got enhanced, the whole town stinks of death,

"It's nothing to worry about," "the town just stinks that's all,"

miaka snapped out of her little land and looked on confusedly, and smelled the air to see what her cousin meant, "_there wasn't no smell at all,"_

"I don't smell anything Bella?" Bella got up and patted her cousins head,

"Of course you wouldn't dear cousin of mine," "your senses are at the level of a human," "I just have a heighten on my senses," "and plus your not use to the smell of death my dear cousin," "and don't wish to know it either,"

hotohori and nuriko was just as confused as miaka was, Bella didn't feel like explaining any further, it brought all back all of those memories, pushing them back, she reassured everyone that she was fine, nuriko pulled out the magic mirror and a new symbol appeared,

"Hey," "miaka look a new symbol appeared in the mirror," miaka obeyed and saw that there was a new symbol that was in the mirror it meant heal,

"Dose this mean one of the suzaku warrior's is here somewhere in this village?"

"wait do you think this the heal symbol is the person we are looking for?" Bella placed her hand's on her cousins shoulder's to stop her happy dance,

"Don't get your hope's up," "and don't the happy dance yet," "miaka," "it says heal," "not resurrect," "It could be referring to a different person as well," "did you think about that one," miaka put her hands to her mouth,

"What dose that make any difference?" "It say's heal," "and the person might be able to resurrect like you can,"

"isn't the same miaka,"

"oh Bella you worry to much,"

bella shrugged and forced a smile she just a bad feeling about this place,while she figured out if this place was the real deal, *sighing*, miaka was lost in her own world again, in her excitement her elbow shot backwards,

**"Wow how did we get so lucky!" "ALL RIGHT!"**

And miaka being miaka she didn't notice that there was a women behind her and elbowed her in the stomach,

"Ugh,"

miaka snapped out of her happy land, and realized that she elbowed someone, the women crumpled down to the ground in pain,With a *thud,*

"Oh!" "I'm so sorry!" "I didn't mean to!" Miaka knelt next to the unknown women in worry,

"Are you alright?" The lady looked up with a kind smile,

"Yes I am," "I wasn't watching where I was going,"nuriko help the women up,

"Well that was quite a fall you had," "you sure you didn't get hurt?"

The women had yellow blond hair, her hair was designed at the top in two circles each had pink ribbons around them, she had a elegant blue dress with a pink sash that went over her arms, next her eyes were a startling grey,nuriko continued to apologize for miakas stupidly,

"I'm sorry," "our miaka just get so overjoyed and she just don't think what she is doing,"

"uh well," "I think your daughter is vary sweet,"

"I uh," "well I think you got it all wrong she not my daughter,"

nuriko thought about the child if he and Bella ever had one, snapping out of the thought when he saw miaka sneak up behind the women and grab her boob's, making their new acquaintance jump in shock,and thought twice about her being sweet, hotohori scolded the priestess,

**"Miaka what do you think you doing!"**

Miaka held her hands up in defense, while Bella was humiliated by her cousins actions and slapped her in the head,

**"Ow Bella that really hurts!"** Miaka yelled at her cousin,

**"Well think before your actions dear cousin of mine!"** Growling at her cousin,

"Well I've been fooled twice you know," "I just wanted to make sure she was a women you know," Bella slapped her cousins head again,

"Well I guess I deserve that,"

"Yes you did," "gah,"

hotohori knelt down so she could hope on his back oh how he loved her when she like this, nuriko just continue to bow and apologize

"Oh I'm so sorry for her perverted actions," "she don't know any better,"

Bella stayed quiet on hotohori's back, while miaka gave the odd women a piggy back ride,

"Oh I'm sorry about this,"

"It's ok your apology is accepted," "but are we getting close by chance?"

Miaka started to feel odd and tiered but wrote it off as the strange atmosphere of the town,still they need to escort the women to a house in the strange town,

finally making it to the place they needed to go, the door opened and revealed a older man and woman,

"Oh miss shoka!"

"Oh thank havens!," "that you finally made it!",

now the woman that they know her name is miss shoka, she got off of miaka and the man lead her to the bed where a girl laid, the girl was unmoving pale and disturbing, shoka knelt by the girls bed,

"She must be the patient?" The older man nodded,

"She suffered horribly over a month," "and the fever exploded and she finally passed away," miss shoka smiled at them to let them know things will be ok,

"No worries," "I'll take care of her now,"

with that said miss shoka went to work, miss shoka let her lips linger above the girls and breath, no one in the room watched her as intently as bella did,

she wanted to see for herself If this is the person they where looking for, if she is she has to to be using some sort of trickery or magic or it could just the power of suzaku, everyone stayed quiet in fear they would disturbed the miracle at work, in a less than a minute, the seemingly dead girl came back to life and gasped in amazement, miaka contend to look at the girl who just came back from the dead,

"She's alive again!"

"How did she do it?" Hotohori asked, the old man answered them,

"It's dreadful for many month's we been plagued by a mysterious illness," "it produce's and prolong blistering fevers that is so painful than death itself," "the demon is called shikkionki,"

a disgusting horrible one eye monster flashed through all their minds, images of people painfully suffering from the thing,just making sure he heard everything correctly, hotohori repeated what the name was,

"Shikkionki?" The elder man continued with a sad tone,

"The doctors have no cure for it," "but Miss shoka can't cure the illness," "she only can bring back the dead," "their not the best after there brought back," "but they seem happy enough," "some people even the strongest among them rather take the quickest way and get killed off and be brought back by miss shoka," "she dose't even charge no one either," happy as ever, nuriko called out to miaka,

"Miaka we found her ask her quickly!" It seemed that miaka thought it before he could saying anything, miaka already cornered miss shoka in a corner and asking sternly,

"Now listen to me miss shoka!" "You have to come with us!" "We have someone that we wish for you to revive!" "It's vary important!" "Am I understood!" Bella sweat dropped at her cousins behavior,

"Miaka your being rude!" "You only have to ask her nicely you know,!" Miaka ignored her cousin lectures, and waited for miss shoka's answer,

"I can't go," "I'm sorry," "I would love to go with you really," "I can't never leave the city again," "I can't leave the people with out someone to care for them," "besides If I step one foot outside of the city limits," "I will lose all my powers,"

"All right!" "I'll bring tasuki here to you then!" Miaka stated since her mind was up, then she turned to nuriko, hotohori, and Bella,

"We can just ask genro and the others if we can bring the coffin here,"

Bella let out a annoyed *sigh* and rolled her eyes, "_guessing no one is listening to her warnings," "and top everything off," "some how she lost her voice what in kami saggy ball's is going on here"__, "she __tried to open up her mouth to even speak," "but nothing came," "what ever dark aura __is causing this," 'it's the same darkness that around the whole city it's just __more in this room,"_

"Bella?" Snapped out of her thoughts, hotohori eyeing her worriedly from the corner of his eye,

"Bella my angel," "are you ok?" Bella kissed him to let him know she was ok, nuriko looked on worriedly over at the girl that he ever s love'd,

miaka still didn't notice her cousin what family she Is, then miaka fist pumped the air to interrupt their musings and moments,

"Let's get going!" "Yeah!" "Operation get tasuki here is on!" Everyone sweat dropped at her energetic and determination,

* * *

_meanwhile later that night with everyone,_

Miaka road with nuriko, and Bella road with hotohori, they where backtracking back to genros stronghold to ask if they could bring their deceased boss to miss shoka so she could bring him back to life, but it was obvious that they were going the wrong way, nuriko spoke up what's on everyone's thoughts,

"It look's like a cemetery," hotohori turned to looked at him,

"Did we take the wrong passage?" "I think we should of turned back there somewhere?" Miaka immediately protested,

"There no time to turn back!" "We got to get back to tasuki right now!" "We just have to get there faster," the next thing miaka knew she was falling off nurikos horse, the man grabbed her just in time,

"Miaka hold on!" "what happened?" Hotohori looked on in confusion so he urged his and bella horse near where they were,and Bella got off the horse with hotohori,

"Miaka your burning up," Bella looked at her cousin in worry,

"I'm ok you guys," "my body just feel hot that's all," hotohori's eyes widen when a memory came a crossed,

"No!" "It's a fever!" "We got to get back to the village now!"

All of the sudden nurikos horse started to panic, bella moved miaka over to hotohori's horse,all around them rotten arms came from the ground, Bella eyes widen is shock,

"zombies?"

A couple of hands reached out for hotohori's horse and started to suck it in as well,hotohori tried to calm down the horse but didn't work so it just galloped away,Bella as trying to block out the stink of death, and kept up her guard, until one of the zombies came from the ground,and muttered in a distorted voice,

"Flesh," "need flesh!" "Your flesh will be ours!" "You will never leave the city!"

Not wanting to hear anymore of the disgusting monster's, hotohori took out his sword, and started to slice one of them apart,his blade glowed blue in the moon's light while the green blood of the zombies covered the ground,even though how many time he sliced the zombies, they kept coming,

nuriko uprooted a whole tree and started attracting the zombies with it,behind stood miaka and Bella that looked at each other and smiled,

Bella took a deep breath and thought well it's my turn, she took out her newest sword that the volturi made for her, she turned the blade pink and started to attack the zombies with the blade and her other hand she had a link light whip she got from the bond with sesshomaru, every time she attracted she purified each zombie,

Miaka cried out when a zombie was trying to pull her into the ground,Bella growled and stopped want she was doing and tried to get to her cousin, it would of been easy, if she didn't have to hold her breath from the stink,

Hotohori was and nuriko was being strangled, _oh this isn't her night is it,_

one of the zombies looped their arms around Bella to try to get her away from her cousin, but Bella shot out her pink light whip and purified the zombie and got miaka to safety somewhat,

Miaka hugged her cousin tightly and thanked her over and over, bella finally got her off of her and continued to fight off the zombies, her brown eyes turned pink for more power, miaka looked at her cousin, she was afraid of the look that her cousin was showing, Bella stood and flashed towards hotohori and nuriko, bella used her blade to free them,

"Get miaka out of here now," the only thing Bella said to them before she flashed into the mob of zombies,

"Bella don't do it!"

Both men shouted at the same time then glared at each other, Bella was lost in the crowd of zombies, all you can see is the flashes of pinkand green here and there, That's how they knew she was alive still, she was fighting and kicking zombie ass, hotohori and nuriko thought they couldn't fall any harder for the girl fighting but they did,

Hotohori handed miaka to nuriko, before he himself immersed in the zombie fight, he will not leave his angel alone and he will not lose her now, And he defiantly be the one doing the rescueing, he cut his way through the zombies until he made his way to his Bella, he found her with a pile of zombies on top of her,

narrowing his eyes, "_oh no they don't," "they are not taking his Bella away from him," "not while he is alive,"_

he sliced his way through the zombies and saw her hand and grabbed it and pulled her out, she was cover in cuts and bruises, but her eyes where still not back to normal, And suddenly they saw heard a familiar person,

**"REKKA- SHIEN!"**

Instead on being surrounded by the zombies, they where surrounded by flamed, familiar flames, Bella's eyes turned back to normal, Bella and hotohori looked at genro looking all smug with his iron fan on his shoulder,

"Well this is worse than I thought," bella beamed up at him,

"Genro!" Shippo and shiori and rin appeared on dios and kiarra, they smiled down brightly,

"Hey mama!" "Look we brought mister orange!" Dios and kiarra growed their replied,Bella gave a dabble thumbs up,

"Real nice my little ones!" Genro hit shippo and shiori and rin on the head,

"I told ya stop calling me that!" Genro looked below him and saw a storm of zombies come out,Bella and hotohori swore they heard him curse a few word before he yelled,

**"I'll wipe the rest of them out!" "Get to the ground now,"**

obeying, hotorhori grabbed Bella and laid on the ground if you didn't know any better you would of thought they where doing the nasty the way they landed, genro jumped high I'm the air and raised his fan and yelled,

**"REKKA-SHINEN!"**

Bella felt the harsh heat from the flaim's she had her yes shut, hotohori had her underneath him shelding her from the flaims, if the situation what it was she would probably be turned on by this,The fire nearly killed most of the zombies Turing them all to ash, the ones that weren't turned to ash by genro was tacked by kiara and dios, and shioris and shippos help,

After a while when the air cleared showed a smug looking genro,and a satisfied shippo and shiori and rin looking on there work, hotohori helped his Bella up,

"Well to tell ya the truth I wasn't goin to come," "but since none of you throw fire," shippo started to complain,

"I thought that you needed the protection,"

shiori brought he staff back and knock her brother out,while rin giggled, hotohori kept his arm around his Bella's waste, didn't bother anyone else only genro at the moment,

"But what about your gang?" Genro *huffed* slightly before turning to them,

"Well we mad koji the new leader," "it was the best course of action," "and it was what the old boss would of wanted,"

Nuriko came running with miaka on his back,

"We heard some exploding and roaring?" "Are you guys alright?"

When nuriko saw how hotohori was holding Bella he got the as jealous as genro and quickly shook that thought away,Nuriko was carrying the waging of miaka, as his eyes landed on a red headed bandit,

"Genro?" The bandit sweat dropped,

"Do I have to say it all over again!"

Bella waved it all off and smiled reassuring, slapping her boyfriend on to backside and walked over to nuriko and started to explain everything,oh how he loved that women,nuriko and miaka nodded at everything what was said,

"So why did you come back," "other than the fire part that Bella said?" genro knealed in front of them,

"Stupid," "haven't you figured it out yet," "genro is just my nickname," he raised his arm and showed the bright red symbol for mountain,

"I'm tasuki!" "Sorry for tricking ya like that," nuriko exploded,

"What!" "Why didn't you tell us sooner you flaming bum!"

Hotohori frowned,After all the trouble we went trough, tasuki looked away for a moment,

"Well I didn't have much of a choice," "I couldn't just throw a wrench in the old bosses plans," "and the guys wanted me as the leader so what could I do," "That isn't me," "but then we talked it over and we all knew that's what I had to d-, "

he was cut off by the cracking of knuckles and dark laughter,he felt the feeling of death and didn't want to turn around to see who it was,judging by everyone's looks it was what he thought, _he was so screwed , "oh yeah he really was screwed so badly,"_

"Oh so your tasuki huh!" "If my memory serves me correctly," "I told you if you where lying about tasuki being dead," "you will feel the worst pain imaginable and slow torture," "heh heh heh,"

tasuki turned his head slowly to looked at his maker,what he saw turn him paler and for some disturbing reason turned on, she looked like a dark angel of death, he gulped, Bella loomed over him with the darkest look she could muster and turned her eyes red thanks to sesshomaru of course,

"Well I guess I can arrange your death," "since you where lying to us oh you will be in the pain of the life time mister," "I'm so going to enjoy your torture,"

"killing you would be to kind," "so I'm just going to torture you slowly," "heh heh heh,"

everyone backed away from the bandit to accept his fate, shippo and shiori and rin was ready to watch the bandit get his punishment, kiara and dios just watched from hotohori's shoulders,miaka glazed and stated to tasuki before Bella dragged him away,

"Well I see," "I'm glad you came," "and may you r.i.p," "now I'll leave you I'm the hand of my cousin," Bella grabbed the collar of tasuki's jacket and dragged him off,

Everyone watched as Bella beat the bandit mercifully, punching kicking him, and using her pink whip on him, and slamming him angst trees, "**you evil little bandit!'** Miaka continued,

"Wow Bella really letting into him isn't she," all of a sudden they heard her laughing,

"wow she is getting him good he really did piss her off," hotothori and nuriko nodded and tryed to to shake the thoughts of how hot Bella was when she was beating the living crap out of tasuki,

"Now we have the fifth member of the suzaku seven," *groan*, On nurikos back, nuriko was snapped out of how hot Bella was when he felt miaka going limp,

"Miaka!"

Bella stopped her merciful beating of tasuki and thinked he learned his lesson once again, throwing tasuki angst the tree a few more times and left him there and ran to her cousin,

"What's going one?" Bella asked worriedly,

"She just went limp I don't know," stated nuriko,

"Are you alright?" Asked hotohori, then his eyes widen in realization,

"Do you think it's Shikkionki?" Rembering what the old man said,

* * *

_Flashback_

_"It prolongs blistering fevers that would make the strongest person wish for __death,"_

_Flashback end,_

* * *

"Do you really think its the shikkonki?" Not answering nuriko, hotohori ordered urgently,

"Find my horse at once!" "We need to return to the city as quickly as possible!" Nuriko dashed off to do as his emperor commanded,while hotohori told miaka to hang on,

Bella was kneeling next to her cousin trying yo keep her awake, it was a bit hard since her body was about to go on her again, she normally go's back to normal but it seems that the poison was getting stronger,and it block the flow of her ki basically so she not able to heal her wounds or use her powered to resurrect she would have to use tensiega if she had with her in this trip,Bella was struggling to stay awake, he body was starting not to obey her in her weaken state,so she just gave in and fell forward,

"Oh no Bella!"

Bella's head was about to hit the ground, hotohori was to occupied to save his angel before she hit the hard rocky surface, so to his dismay, tasuki grabbed her, and cradled her in his arms, hotohori glared at the sight,

"Hey!" "What's going on with all you chicks and especially you fiery princess?" 'Why are you all suddenly passin out for?" "Huh?"

Hotohori ignored tasuki's questions,and was worrying over his angels worsting condition,and thought maybe shikkonki had something to do with it as well,

* * *

_meanwhile back in the village,_

"Oh please miss shoka can't you do anything to help them?" "They seem to be affected by the same plague that you guys got going on here,"

miaka and Bella where laying on two different bed's next to each other, miaka was panting and groaning in pain ever since they arrived in the village, but Bella seemed still as a rock,

"There nothing I can do about that!"

"Oh please help them!"

Nuriko was leaning over miaka,making sure that she was alright every once in awhile,tasuki was leaning on the wall next to the bed where Bella was placed with his arms crossed,

"The only power I have here is to raise people from the dead," "that's my only gift," "miaka would have to die before I can help her," tasuki cut in,

"What about Bella?" "Why can't you help her?" "Dose she have to die first before you pull your hocus pocus on her?" Miss shoka looked at the floor

"Even if miss Bella where to die now," "I wouldn't be able to bring her back from the dead," "all I could do is to prey for her sadden tortured soul," everyone in the room yelled,

**"WHAT?"**

**"WHY?"** Miss shoka shifted her gaze over to Bella,

"Ever since miss Bella stepped foot in this city she was slowly dieing," "even if she dose die," "whatever that thing is is stronger than the shikkonki," "including she is protected by three different forces," "who ever and what ever is the part's protecting her thus far would not let me revive her," "it would shoot my power back at me," "so the thing inside of her wants to kill her off itself,"

everyone looked shocked at what miss shoka said, they all turned toward the unconscious Bella, even miaka looked over to her cousin,

shippo and shiori and rin was trying to stop crying,they didn't know their adopted mother was in so much pain, she always looked so happy infront of them,tasuki growled I'm anger,

"Are you just saying that we should just let both of them die?" "Isn't there something else we could do," miaka noticed the depressing air around the room and decided to speak up,

"Don't worry about me," "I'll be fine," "you guy's should be worrying about Bella," "compared what she going through," "she dose't deserve no more pain in her life," "this isn't nothing," "Bella strongest person I know," "and proud to have her as cousin," "I just can't lose her," hotohori looked at miaka sadly, he could tell she putting up a brave front,

"Miaka,"

"I'm sure there is a medical doctor in the city someplace," ''it might not help but it worth a shot so let's try," "huh," "Who know's someone might be able to heal bella from the poison," with that planed,

* * *

That night everyone bedded down for the night, it will be a long day tomorrow, hotohori laid next to his angel holding her, waiting for her to wake, nuriko and tasuki got their own bed's for the night,

the only person remained awake was tasuki he got out of bed and walked over to where Bella was, even though he was annoyed to see that prissy man there that Bella was with, thinking to him self more on other matters,tasuki continued to look at Bella soft features, and brushed his fingers arcrossed her cheek,

_"who are you really fire princess of mine," "your not fully normal are you," "to survive to be killed from inside for this long?" "I would like to get to know you more and hope you survive this like the fire princess that you are,"_

tasuki clinched his fist at his sides and tried to hold back the tears, "_what am I thinking I hate females," *sigh* geez I might as well cut that out you wiggled you way in and I fallen hard,"_ he went back to sleep, midariko heard everything,

* * *

_meanwhile the fallowing day in kutou,_

The sun crept up over the roof of the houses,

"This is silk isn't it?"

Tamahome asked, as he just finished tying the obi of the outfit,it was a gift from yui,

"Oh you look so cool," "you look so good in it," "I knew it would suit you greatly,"

yui stated cheerfully as she stood there holding tamahomes old clothing, she was just overjoyed and just couldnt stop smiling since tamahome put her gift on,since tamahome thought its best to keep yui happy, bella would of told him to do that,

"Lady yui?" At the sound of a deep voice, tamahome and yui turned to nakago who just came through the door,

"Forgive my rude intrusion I just reserved news," "I thought that might interest you and amuse you as well," he glanced at tamahome slightly and turned back to yui,

"It seems that the priestess of suzaku contracted a critical illness," "there is no cure for the sickness," "and she will suffer in great pain until she dies of the plague,"

tamahome gritted his teeth and clinched his fists so he wouldn't punch nakago lights out,_how dare that blonde idiot say such cruel things about his miaka," "and right in front of him as well,"_

yui's eyes widen in shock at what she heard, for a moment she was worried for her ex best friend, "_oh no miaka!" "Wait a minute," "why should I worry about that bitch?" "It's only right it should happen to her," "with her gone," "tamahome And Bella will be with mine," "well not Bella i'll leave her alone,"_

* * *

_meanwhile back I'm choko with the others,_

"Nonsense!" Miaka fist's her and had it shaking in front of her,

"What kind of doctor refuses his patients before even checking them out!"

Miss shoka, hotohori,miaka, nuriko and tasuki, been out since daybreak, they been on a search to find a healer ever since they woke up, hotohori had Bella on his back even though she was still unconscious they brought her along,hopeing they would find someone able to heal both girls,

"I don't need to look at either of you," "you two have the shikkonki disease," the doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, and thought out load,

"Hey wait a minute!'' "There is this guy his name is myojuan he might be able to help you," miaka perked up and got up in the guys face,

**"THEN TELL US WHERE THIS MYOJUAN GUY IS! RIGHT NOW!"** The guy backed away from miaka, and stated,

"He moved outside the city Limits a few years ago," "since then no one hasn't seen him," after giving them that information, they thought on how to find him,untill the doctor yelled at them,

"Now I gave you the information!" "Now get the hell out!" "I don't want to catch the shikkonki," after the door slamming in their faces, tasuki couldn't help himself to insult the doctor,

**"YOUR NOTHING BUT A ASSHOLE!" "YOU SHYSTER!"** Miaka shrugged it off,

"Well he did give us some good information though," "so why don't we start looking for this myojuan guy?"

Even though she is in a good mood, she was having problems walking,they found her a long enough rod for her to walk with, nuriko and tasuki was by her side to check on her even though they wished they where the one in hotohori's place,

miaka breathing came shallow, and thought, "_this is to much for me," "I can't keep going," "how dose Bella do it," "there is two more members of the suzaku seven to find," "and tamahome still need to be freed," "what in the world am I going to do?" _As though miss shoka could read her thoughts, she went up next to her,

"It's ok," "just hold on,"

Miss shoka, seeing the kind woman smile at her, hoping she was one of the suzaku warriors, until a merchant came running by,

"Fish!" "Fresh fish!" "Get your fresh fish today!"

Until one fell out,miaka being miaka jumped instantly at the fish at the same time a man was at the fish,their hands where instantly tied together over the fish,

**"Get your nasty hand's off my fish!" "It's mine!"**

The man looked at her in protest and growled at her,a serge of electricity went between them before that started to fight over the fish in a cloud of dust, hotohori and the others excluding Bella watched miaka in amusement,

"She is fighting that big guy for a little lake trout?" Nuriko asked with his hand rested on his cheek,

"Yeah," "even in her weaken condition she stomach is still the boss," hotohori spoke with a gentle smile, nuriko turned around to see miss shoka hunched over and asked,

"Miss shoka are you ok?" Miss shoka was indeed was in pain, but wasn't going to admit it to no one,

"Oh it's nothing really," "I'm tiered I'm gonna go home," "come see me if you need to,"

with that said she left, leaving everyone to look after her as she left, meanwhile the grunts and and growling and fighting seemed to die down, then they saw the tall man with the prize fish running away with it, of course miaka being miaka, was being a sore loser and wanted that fish, so she ran after him while shaking the walking stick like a cave man would,

**"Hey!" "Only real creep's steal from the stick you jerk!"**

"Miaka!" The three *sighed*,

"only when it comes down to miaka and food," "the food comes first than anything else,"

* * *

miaka made it to a path panting and sweating in exhaustion, miaka looked at the small shack that the path lead to, it wasn't to far from the city, it must be where the person who stole her fish lives,

"I'm all worn out now!" "Much more weaker!" Stated the exhausted miaka, her three warriors walked up to her calmly, nuriko placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Miaka," "do you think you she be running around here like that in your current "condition?" Tasuki raised a eyebrow in annoyance,

"Criminy!" "Are you really sick?" Miaka simply ignored everyone and pulled out a megaphone from our of nowhere,

**"YOU ARE COMPLETELY SURROUNDED!" "I REPEAT YOUR COMPLETELY SURROUNDED!" "COME OUT WITH MY FISH!" "COME OUT PEACEFULLY WITH MY FISH!"**

No one answered, hotohori suggested to go up the path and see if they could see him, when they made it to the shack they saw a cat eating on the fish, the scruffy man from before was on the floor hunched over looked like he was eating as well, they looked all around the room and saw all different kinds of medical jars and herbs, hotohori wondered,

"So many medicines," "maybe this is the myojuan person we where looking for?" With out anymore hesitation tasuki barged himself into the mans house,and saying,

"Hey you there!" "Are you this myojuan that everyone talking about?"

the man turned around slowly, his face was unshaven and long hair, tasuki didn't wait for the man to answer back he just went and said what had to be said,

"Well if you are him," "examine these two girls will ya?"

He nodded to miaka to miaka which was leaning on her makeshift walking stick, and to Bella which who was on hotohoris back,

"Oh please sir," "They'er getting weaker from the local plague,"

"Please mister myojuan," "I'll even forget about the fish," "even though it looked yummy," "I'll forget all about it," pleaded miaka,The man turned away from the group,

"Go away I'm not a doctor no more," "so leave," nuriko raised a elegant brow at the comment,

"Oh well I see," "but you will treat animals," "now will you," the man turned to them and shouted angrily,

"I don't want nothing to do with humans!" "Now leave!" Seeing there was no point to persuading him so they left, tasuki was fuming,

"Alright," "alright," "whatever pal!" "What a freakin rip off you where!"

As tasuki continued to insult the man, miaka fell to her knees, nuriko rushed to her side quickly,

"Miaka what happened?" Miaka whimpered her response,

"I can't... Move my ... Legs...," nuriko gathered her in his arms wishing it was Bella in her place,

**"Miaka!"**

"Hang in there!" "Where here to help you!"

Hey wake up! Why ya fallin asleep for?

* * *

_meanwhile back at miss shokas house,_

Miaka moaned in pain, everyone in the room was worried about miakas conditions, tasuki, who had his back turned to miaka, and asked out in a annoyed tone,

"Cripes!" "Isn't there'd anything we could do for them?" Nuriko looked at miaka with a sad look,

"It be sheer torture if she stay's like this for much longer," hotohori gritted his teeth in anger,

"Don't you think I know that!" "First Bella and now miaka!" "We must find some way to ease her suffering!"

He wants going to be much help for them he felt so useless,he was snapped out of her thoughts when miss shoka spoke up,

"There is one thing you can do for her," "you must kill her right away," miaka's *gasps* and *groans* became loader, miss shoka continued,

"One she dies," "I can use my power to revive her to better health," "it must be done," tasuki turned to her in annoyance,

"You really think we can do that?"

"You've got to be freaking kidding me lady!"

Everyone jumped at the voice, they saw Bella standing by her bed and her appearance had changed, she had a crescent moon and two pink orb's on either side of the crescent moon her forehead, and golden eyes and white pointed ear's, with silver highlights in her hair, and she was not pleased at all right now,

"Now answer me how do you speak of death and resurrection so easily?" "Is it because you can revive the dead?" "I can as well revive the dead," "but In my state I can't or have my weapon that dose it was well,"

Bella stared at miss shoka his a cold look with flashes of red here and there in her eyes, then she noticed miss shoka showed fear and quickly covered it,

"Mama," "mama," shippo and shiori and rin ran over to there mother, hugging her tightly and nuzzling her, kiarra and dios jumped on her shoulders and nuzzled her face,

Bella let down her cold mask and looked down at her little ones softly, hotohori and the others stepped back in surprise, before hotohori neared his angel this wasn't the first time he seen her in her half demon form,

"Bella," "what are you saying?" Bella didn't look at her love but looked at her cousin which who was shocked to see her wide awake,

"Should you be up so soon?" Bella only could smile at him, before she put her cold mask back In place and stared down miss shoka, who was starting to cringe in fear before her,

"I will not let you kill off my family!"

Nuriko stepped forward to the girl he so desperately wanted and love and in her half demon form she even more angelic,

"But isn't it the only way to stop her suffering?" Bella closed her eyes and shook her head,

"No," "there is a much better way," "but I must ask you guys to leave the room to do it though," tasuki eyed her in her strange form,

"What in the world are you going to do?"

Bella only gave him the sesshomaru glare,it shut it up right away, no one questioned Bella no more as they left the room as they dragged the frozen tasuki along with them, after the door closed,

Bella turned her golden eyes onto her cousin,

"Now i'm not sure if this is going to hurt you at all," "just be prepared dear cousin," miaka looked on her cousin with a confused look,

"Bella?" "What did you mean that you can help me another way?" Bella smiled down to her cousin to let her know it will be ok,

"Just don't question me," "and trust me my dear cousin of mine," "maybe one day I'll teach you how to do it," Miaka just nodded and trusted her cousin, Bella neared her cousin and put her hands over her body,

_"I'm not losing no more of my family!" "No more!" "Your going to live miaka!"_

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17,_

_Sad endings and hope for Bella,_

* * *

_With the voltori and keisuke and tetsuya and the cullen's,_

"Oh dear brothers," "I hope our dear Isabella would be able to do what is done," aro stated sadly, as his wife finely stopped her dry sob's about there little ones,

"But it dose come at a cost aro," Marcus stated,

"Yes but remember what midariko said," "and since she showed us the book's we needed,"

"we have keisuke and tetsuya studying them," "with athenadora's and esme's help help so we can get in," caius said,

"Aro I'm gonna go help my sister's," sulpisha said, she got up along with rose and alice,

"Go my dear," with that said they went back reading the book,

_meanwhile with Bella and miaka,_

* * *

_Bella's flash back,_

_"Dear sister you must come with me you must learn your final lesson on your demon __spells,"_

_"What would this one do?" Asked Bella_

_"It will extract and heal as much as it can," "but it has it cost it will go inside __you," stated sesshomaru,_

_"But it is useful," "so come lets go for your lessons,"_

_"Fine fine!" "I'm coming big bro!"_

_End flashback,_

* * *

Bella closed her eyes,and swept her hands over miakas body and muttered a few incantations as her hands started to glow, Bella started to feel miaka's body to pulsate Under her hands,

she opened her golden eyes,she saw her cousin surrounded by a horrid red mist, that seem's to coil around her body, but as well penetrate her vary soul, Bella winced as she made contact with it, looking at her clawed hands there where burnt markings, she avoided it like she was thought, and continued to chant in a demon language,

miaka started to groan as Bella continued her task, she need to finish this as soon as possible, Bella starting to feel weak from the poison and the demon already inside of her, The demon language flowed out of Bella's mouth as a second language, the red mist went up bella arms as her magenta markings where being burned her eyes turning red,by the time the mist made its way to her neck, bella gripped and yanked the evil demon out of her cousin,Bella knew the poison would interfere sooner or later,

Shikkonki is being a real bitch for her to get out in her state, Bella narrowed her crimson eyes, Bella now noticed the mist was taking a form of a demon, and sunk its teeth right into her arm, the poison inside her body reacted right away, it started to flow through her body as quickly, their is a all out chemical war fare going on inside her body, between the poison and the shikkonki,

Bella eyes shot open as her crimson eyes as the pain shot through her, it was so bad it felt like she was being torn in half, but she was still not done with shikkonki,

Miaka who felt her pain going away bit by bit, opening her eyes slightly, the first this she sees was Bella gripping at thin air, after blinking a few times she saw the red and black shapes around her cousin, when miaka vision cleared,

she saw two ugly deform things, one looked like a one eyed centipede with fish gills, while the other was a black dragon, the two was having a all out battle above Bella's head, looking at her beloved cousin, then she noticed her cousins arms her magenta marking on her arms all the way up to her neck was burned and dripping with blood, her normally beautiful brown eyes now golden are turned red, as her cousin was trying her best to take the last bits of mist out her her body, bella looked down to miaka and tried to smile,the demon vanished from the sight and as they went inside Bella's body together,

**"BELLA!"**

Everyone bursted in the room at miakas scream like Theres was a fire,miaka was on the floor was a panting Bella in her lap back in her human form, bella sleeves where burned off and her arms wher burned up to her neck and she was bleeding, hotorhori eyes widen as he ran to his angel, he picked her up and cradled her to him,

"What in the world did you do to yourself?" Shiori,rin and shippo realized what she did,

"Mama used a absorption spell," nuriko snapping out of his jealously and worries thoughts,

"What's a absorption spell?" rin explain what her mother did,

"It's a rare spell that powerful demons and half demons use to get their desired ability," "strength," "weakness or so on," tasuki bent down to her,

"Hey!" "Then why in seven layers of hell is she hurt?" "And you said demon?" "She ain't no demon!" Shiori and rin raised a eyebrow at him,

"Well," "basically it would took week's if done properly," "mama just did it quickly so auntie miaka wouldn't have to be in pain," "even in her weaken state she transformed into her half demon foam to do it," "but she has full blooded demon feature's," "it's rare like me i have the same as mama," "but what mama did with aunt miaka," "there is a price that comes with it," "mama took the monster insider of her,"

"mama became a half demon from a blood bond with lord sesshomaru," "he adopted her as his sister," "he did with me as well," "and rin was more like a daughter," "mama is the hair of the western lands as well,"

the bandit couldn't help but think some thoughts that wasn't meant for children to hear,nuriko slapped tasuki before going to miaka bed and sat down,

"Well miaka," "how are you feel?" "Are you allright now?" Miaka nodded stilled had tears in her eyes,

"I don't feel anything anymore," "but what about Bella?" "Is she ok?" Bella lifted her head up and looked at her cousin

"Hey miaka what that look for?" "I didn't do that for you to look all teary eyed!" Bella shook her fist at her cousin and tried to smile at her,but her body was going into a seizure,

"Oh no!" "what now!"

Tasuki rushed over as he helped to steady Bella's body from her seizure,she barely breathing at all now,miss shoka who didn't speak up till now, *gasped*,

"There are two demon's inside of her!" Bella continued to have her seizure angst the two men, tasuki tried to calm her down,

"What the hell do you mean two of them?" Shippo spoke up,

"Miss shoka mean's that there two demon's are having a all out war inside of mama!" Miaka cried,

Hotohori grabbed Bella's waist and legs, and put her gently on the bed, while both men held her down, nuriko came over to help and got her middle, Bella continued to Sob and thrash in pain, miaka shook her head in disbelief, "_her cousin going to leave her,"_

"There must be something you can do for her," "I can't lose her!"

Miaka begged as she pleaded with miss Shoka, which who was leaning angst the wall with horror all over her face,

"Even if we kill her now!" "I can't revive her!" 'The power of both demons are to powerful for me to handle," "and including her inner demon and the two that's protecting her,"

hotohori and tasuki and nuriko watched helpless as the girl they all fell in love with and given their heart to try to keep her voice down from the pain she in, "_she still so strong in the condition she is now," "it just make's em love her the more," "as they started to cry thinking that they will lose her,"_

Miaka shoved her face into her pellow and sobbed, "_she don't want her cousin to die," "someone please help her,"_ until they all heard a annoyed voice,

"Hey!" "What the name of kami!" "I'm not dead yet!" "So cheer up you guys!" "Go find that doctor," "I'll still be here when you get back,'' Tasuki still next to her, and spoke up,

"Yeah," "we found that jerkoff while you where still unconscious on hotohori's back," nuriko wiped his tears away before hugging Bella,

"He said he wanted nothing to do with human," as nuriko let her go, Bella raised a eyebrow at that,

"Then tell him it's for a half demon," shocking everyone hotohori dashed for the door,

"Nuriko!" "Tasuki!," both stood at attention at the tone he used,

**"YES SIR!" "YES SIR!"**

"Where going to go back to myojuan," before he continued on his way, he ran back over to his angel and gave her a long long long passionate kiss, releasing for air,

"No go you sexy beast!" Slapping his nice backside in the process,Nuriko and tasuki cheered up a bit but was back to their old selves jealous at what they where seeing, and just went out the door to go find the asshole doctor,

* * *

_meanwhile with the voltori and Kesuke and tetsuya and the cullen's_

"Well tamahome's seem's to be escaping to go see his miaka,"said carlilse,

"oh ain't he a dashing mate for one of our little one glade it was meant to be!" Aro clapped in happiness,

"Yes obviously yui is being trick," "but let's read on," caius stated

"Yes let's," Marcus said,and everyone else agreed,

* * *

_meanwhile in kutou,_

That night tamahome tried desperately escaping to get back to his miaka,as he ran down the hall's hoping not to get caught,

_"if I just can get to her!" "I know I can do something for her," "determined to get to his love,"_ tamahome started to run even faster, until his luck had to just run out,

"Tamahome?" It was yui,

tamahome skidded to a stop, And turned to the voice that called out to him, yui was standing there next to a pillar with a pleading sad face,

"Are you trying to leave me and go back to miaka?" Tamahome clinched his fist in anger,and almost yelled at her but he held back,

"Well I can't just remain here while she is suffering in pain!" "She needs help!" "I will come back as she is better!" "Just please let me go to her!" Yui just looked at him with a hurt and betrayed look,

"No!" "I will never let you!" Tamahomes eyes widen as yui lunged herself at him,

"Your my hostage!" "Oh who know's what they would do to you if they find out about this!" Tamahome will have none of this crap she pulling,

"Let me go yui,!"

As she let him go, he started to run again until a wip came out of no where and wrapped around his ankle,causing tamahome to face plant the ground,

"Ah!" "Well tamahome where do you think your going?"

Yui was about to come to his aid until she saw nakago over her shoulder, nakago stood there holding the handle of the whip,

"I thought he might try something like this,"

"Nakago!" The blond general smirked smugly,

"It seems that you don't intend to pledge yourself to the priestess of seiryuu,"

"and even when you offered yourself as a security deposit," "well I'll make sure you understand what it means what a hosted Means,'' "bring him to the dungeon for punishment," tamahome just growled at nakago, as he smugly enjoy what he was about to do,

* * *

_meanwhile with hotohori and the others,_

"Well I see you came back," "and with new companion's with you as well," myojuan looked over his shoulder to see the 8 at the door,

hotohori wanted to punch the man, but he knew that wouldn't be a good thing for any of them,it took everything he had to hold back from grabbing the man and dragging him to heal his bella, but he knew he couldn't,

"Please come with us to the city!" The big scuffy man looked away,

"I told you I don't want nothing to do-," hotohori cut him off,

"She half demon she conceals it with a spell," "but her cousin miaka," "the girl we brought to you earlier she was healed," myojuan looked on in shock,

"It came at a price though," hotohori looked into the scuffy mans eyes,

"But at a terrible price a vary terrible one," Another one said in the group,

"the girl name is isabella," "she had absorbed her cousin's own disease into her own body," nuriko explained as she stared at the big scruffy guy,

"Our mama is sick she need's your help," "she suffered so much in her life," "we don't know how much longer her inner demon will fight," shippo and shiori and rin pleaded together to this myojuan,

"You three are not human are you?" Tasuki was getting annoyed,

"Come on will ya where getting off track here!" "We have no freaking time!" "While where sitting here shooting the bullshit with the asshole!" "Poor Bella is suffering each passin second!" Hotohori couldn't take anymore he step forward and went on all fours,

"Oh please I beg of you!" The rest fallowed him,

"Yeah I'm beggin to!" "With out a good doctor!" "Poor Bella has no chance!"

"Not even miss shoka can release Bella from the hell she going through,"

"Oh please just help out mama!"

"Meow!" Myojuan bandaged hand shook in anger,as his eyes bulged out in sheer shock,

"What," "did you just say?" "Shoka?" "It can't be!" Nuriko asked in confusion,

"Yeah their both at miss shoka house right now," the cat sleeping peacefully on the table woke up in a fright from myojuan thundering voice,

**"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"**

The seven of them looked at him in confusion,wondering why this man was so upset all of a sudden, until he spoke with so much sadness,

"Shoka.. Shoka passed away from the disease about a year ago," "and she died!"

* * *

_meanwhile at miss shokas house,_

Bella was trying to fight the shikkonki and the poison, she moaned in pain she thought vampire venom was bad, "i_t feels like there having war inside her body," "even though what that miss shoka said," "the poison is more powerful than the shikkonki," "and her demon and midariko and who was the other person who watch over her?" "she knew she could hold on much longer," "but she can't give up she transformed back into her demon form to help her hold on longer," "her eyes tinting red from the amount of pain strength she using," "miaka looked on at her with worry it was killing her more,"_

Unknown to the both of them,a certain someone was coming up on the, with a dagger in hand,

_"oh what so lovely girls," "even in there state their life force is still strong and vital," "but this Bella girl," "her strength is going to be the most useful," "oh and she holds something of power as well," "she is all power all together," _

shoka neared bella looked at her chest where her jewel rested next to her family necklace,but first things first, she removed the dagger from her sleeve, and was about to prepare to kill miaka, "_I'll deal with the other girl later,"_

* * *

_meanwhile at myojuan house with the others,_

"Your saying that miss shoka died about a year ago?" "She died of the shikkonki disease?"

Hotohori got up from his position and ran towards back to miss shoka house,shippo and shiori and rin and dios and kirra fallows after him, not waiting to hear what else what the doctor had to say,

"I was her doctor back then," a confused tasuki,

"Well if that is all true," "then who in the world in that shoka chick with Bella and miaka?" Nuriko eyes widen in horror,

"Oh shit!" "Tasuki we have to go now!," not wasting no more time the two of them disappeared from the doctors house,

_"Shoka?" "It can't be you?" "Could it?"_

* * *

_meanwhile back at miss shoka house,_

Shoka stabbed the dagger in attempt to stab miaka, but the dagger only stabbed the bed, barely missing Bella, miaka got up not realizing what's going on, mumbling to herself,

"Hurry up guys!" Miss shoka only swung the dagger a different way, makeing miaka crouch her stomach,

"I'm soo hungry from worrying!"

Miss shoka tried again, and miaka dogged every attempt,still remain oblivious, shoka was panting from the amount of times she tried to stab now she all tierd, "_what a stubborn stupid girl," "how the hell am I going to kill the girl,"_

"Miss shoka?" Shoka looked over at who spoke to her,

"Hm," miaka smiled out in her sleep,

"I do know you mean well," "but I'm all better now," "and I can't let you kill my cousin either," "she promised to wait for the others," "we've both got to hang on,"

"What?" "You knew what I was going to do?"

"I know you think You can erase my cousin suffering by killing her," "but you," "yourself said you wouldn't be able to revive her," "besides we have two people in kutou who is waiting for us," "the one is the man I love," "and the other is my best friend since kindergarten and Bella's as well,"

"she has all of us that would be so sad If she would pass away," "Bella has always been my closest cousin," "I always hoped she was my sister," "but if I lost her I would be lost," "she been looking after all of us even in her state,"

"she suffered so much in her life with a boyfriend who mental and verbally abuse her and broke up with her in the woods," "and was close to rapeing her," "and then a crazy person killed our family which was a vampire," "and then she lost more family " "me my bother and the voltori and the cullen's is the only family she has left,"

"and now she finally found her one true love," "she dose't deserve no more pain," "she trying to be so strong for everyone," "now she is suffering even more because of me," "I owe her more than my life," "miss shoka do you understand?"

Miss shoka shook and dropped the dagger on the ground,

* * *

_meanwhile in kutou,_

In the walls of the palace of kutou there was screams of pain of someone being tortured in the dungeons,blood spilled on the floor as each crack of the whip was made angst the body of the helpless victim,

Tamahome was chained to the ceiling shirtless with cuts and gashes all over his body, his blood dripping all over the floors from the whipping that nakago, Nakago stood in front of tamahome, with whip in hand, he had a look of smugness of what he was doing to the suzaku warrior,yui was kept from interfering by the guards, dungeon bars blocked yui from getting In,

**"NO!" "THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

"Lady yui," "I told you this is necessary for the hostage to know his place," nakago used his whip to make tamahome to look at him,

"He must understand things like this happen to hostages that don't do as they are told," "and think they can escape with out being caught," "so we will give him something to remember so he will think twice to do it again," addressing the abused tamahome,nakago forced the handle of the whip angst the throat of tamahome,

"Now tamahome you will swear to lady yui," "that you will never think or mention of the priestess of suzaku," instead of replying he did something that was hazards to his Health as always, "_oh Bella so going to kill him, _tamahome stuck out his tongue and spit at him, and said,

"You stupid asshole," nakago only looked on in annoyance and started to whip him again, screaming of pain echo through the darken dungeon,yui put her hands over her mouth in horror, oh no, he will kill tamahome, Blood splattered everywhere from tamahomes body, yui begged to make nakago stop,

**"Stop it nakago!" "Your going to kill him!" "LEAVE HIM ALONE RIGHT NOW!,**" lowering his whip, he finally listened to yui's pleading and obeyed,walking closer to tamahome, who seemed to passed out due to exhaustion,

"He passed out," "I think he learned a lesson," "release him,"

tamahome unconscious body dropped to the ground roughly, yui ran up to him and candled him in her lap,

"Tamahome!" Nakago hovered over tamahome,

"I hope we got thing's clear tamahome?" "You will never step foot in the land of konan again!" "Or see that twit the priestess of suzaku ever again!" "You only live for lady yui!" "Am I understood?" Yui cradled his head even closer to her chest, even in his sleep he still thinks of miaka,

Nakago glared evilly, "_everything was going his way," "so far,"_ one of the black figures appeared,

"Lord nakago there something you must know now!" Nakago raised a eyebrow at his statement,

"Go on report,"

"The priestess of the shikon is a half demon and conceals it!" "She also removed the shikkonki from the priestess of suzaku and into herself!" "Now she is the one suffering in pain!" "Sir!" Nakago eyes Widen at this news his heart sunk,

"_he never __known love only to his mother,"_

"I thought that the only release for the victim is to be killed at be brought back?" "How did she do it?" "Do you know?"

"Yes sir!" "She learned something from a blood bonded demon lord," "and I'm guessing

they came siblings and the heir to something called the western lands," "but it was some kind of demon spell!" "Sir!"

Nakago wasn't happy to say the least, he waved the black clad man away, "_so you saved lady miaka?" "So you healed your cousin with out thinking of yourself," "maybe it's time to act,"_

* * *

_meanwhile back at miss shokas house,_

**"Tamahome!"** Miaka yelled out, miaka looked around and noticed that she fell asleep right next to Bella,

"Oh my god!" "What a dream," "I thought that nakago guy Cooked tamahome like a turkey and ate him!" "What a nightmare!" "Hey to think of it that be a big meal to!" "I'm kinda hungry," miaka checked on her cousin and got out of bed in search for food and miss shoka,

"Miss shoka are you here?" Said women was in a corner and shaking,

"G-get a-away from me !" "O-ther w-wise!" Miaka looked at her dumbly,

"Huh?"

* * *

_meanwhile outside the shokas house with the others,_

Hotohori, nuriko and tasuki road their horses, while shiori and rin road on dios, and shippo road on kiarra, they urged their horses to move faster, they had to reach both girls before anything happen,but all of the sudden all kinds of weapons started to fly at them,startling their horses, everyone fell off to the ground, tasuki raised his face from the ground and yelled out,

**"Ah!" "What the hell goin on now!" **Coming toward them was a mob of possessed people,

"they looked more like the zombies from the grave yard,"

"What's the deal with the zombies?" The three warriors went back to back to prepare for a fight,

"The whole town seems to be like this!" "Be careful!" "And stay on your guard!"

"This must be what Bella been trying to tell us!" With out any warning, the mob of zombie town people came at them, two already was already tackling hotohori,

"What in the world are you doing?" "Let the hell go!" Tasuki was covered with three of them,

"Can it you guy!" "I'm about to burn these zombies!" Getting ready to burn the zombies to all to hell, hotohori called out,

"Tasuki don't!" "Do not use the fan on them!"

"Then what the hell should I do them?" "Huh?" "They have us out number ya know!"

Nuriko found a cart and sent the zombies through the air, then her swung it to the ground to and blocking all the zombied towns people, with tasuki behind him with his arms waving around, trying to fend them off,

**"Your highness!" "Go for it now!" "Leave these zombies to us!"**

Nuriko yelled out, hotohori had his worries that they couldn't do it bt themselves, until dios came and scooped him up, shiori and rin ordered him to their mother while they help nuriko and tasuki,

"I'm sorry," "hotohori mama needs you!" "We will help out here!" Said shiori,

hotohori looked back one more time at the two demon kids that he started to think as his own, and his comrades, then he told the ice nekko to move quicker, they took off at the speed of lightning,

"Hey wait up!" "I'm comin with you!"

Until shiori smacked him in the head with her staff, then one of the zombies came and they knew they where screwed until a powerful punch knocked the zombie away from them, looking over they saw a shadowy figure of a tall male,shiori and rin clung to tasuki,

"Who is this guy?" Before the saw the figure come into the light and showed someone they never seen before,

* * *

_meanwhile back at miss shokas house,_

Shoka was still quivering in the corner, from view of miaka,

"What's going on?" "Are you ok?" "Miss shoka?"

Shoka hair came undone and spilled over her shoulders, the vain's came visible and came grotesque, he skin change to a clammy blue and grey, miaka was still obvious of the fact of what shoka is doing,

"Come on where are you?" Grey deathly nails reaching for miaka, until Hotohori bursted in with dios,

"Bella!" "Miaka!" "Get away from her!"

"Huh?" "What in kami saggy balls?" "Hotohori?"

Bella woke up and saw everything, before going back into her demon form and flashing over to miaka and pushing her out of the way, her burns hurt like hell, and the stink of death is burning her nose,

"Bella!" "What in the world are you doing!"

Miaka landed on the floor and Bella picked her up, heaving miaka up, Bella avoided the pain in her arms and her nose, and put miaka back on her feet,

"Well," "saving your life!" Trying to near them, Shoka let out a horrible scream, and faced hotohori,

"Miss shoka died almost a year ago!" Miaka eyes widen in shock,

"What now!"

Bella dropped to her knees,there is something in this room that is calling to the shikkonki with inside of her, miaka was to shocked and didn't have the time to dodge the threads that was comeing her way, and Bella was as well caught by the thread,

"Your to late pretty boy!" "Their mine now!" Said the zombied shoka,

"I'll even suck out all their bone marrow!" Miaka squeel's, and panics under the zombied shokas gaze,

**"Aaaaahhhh!" "Nooooo!" "Don't suck out my marrow!" "I don't taste to good!" "Please miss shoka!"**

"Silence stupid!" Hotohori began to charge,

"I will kill you!" "You flinty zombie!" Dios snarled and was about to bite the woman hand off,

"Wait!"

Bella opened her eyes and wonder what was going on now, only to see a big tall man in the door way,

"Oh what now?"

Nuriko and tasuki peaked their heads from behind the large tall man while shippo and shiori and sat on his shoulder's and kiarra on nurikos, and rin was on nuriko's back, and looked at a curious hotohori,

_"he was happy to see them Alive," "but wondering who was the other guy,"_

"Tasuki!" "Nuriko!" "Your finally here!" "But who is this guy with you?" Hotohori asks,nuriko spoke up,

"He just appeared out of nowhere," shoka loosen her hold on the girls but not even enough for them to escape,

"Juan?" Miss shoka asked in shock,

"Juan?" A image of the scruffy man to this man came to their minds,

"It's you!" Your mister myojuan!" Nuriko and tasuki jump in shock,

"What the-,''

"You mean that scruffy old man is this young guy?"

The man in the room with them was nothing like they met before, he really cleaned up well, Bella *gasped* from being strangled,

"Oh ok are you going to help us out!" The man known as myojuan addressed the zombied woman,

"Shoka are you the one doing all this to the people in the village?" "So you became a monster that eat's on human flesh and souls," shoka aura grew so dark as her anger grew, meanwhile nuriko tapped tasuki's shoulder,

"Hey red?"

"Huh?"

"Look out there!"

Tasuki looked where nuriko was pointing, and of course there was loads of zombied town people trying to get through the window, tasuki was waving it arms in panic,

**"Ahhhheeeaaahh!"** Snapping the window shut, both tasuki and nuriko trying to keep it shut,

"Who are they?" "They keep fallowing us!" Their like our own mob of zombie stalkers!," asked a horrified nuriko with tears forming in his eyes, tasuki only has one thing to say,

"There freaking creepy!" Myojuan spoke to them with out even looking at them,

"I think they are all towns people that shoka brought back to life," "they may look alive but they are no more than zombies that she herself controls,"

**"There zombies!" "See what did I tell you!" "Huh!" "I should of burn them with the fan!" **When hotohori ignored, tasuki started to yell at him,

**"Hey!" "you even admitted that I was right!"** Hotohori still didn't listen to tasuki, myojuan continued,

"It's true?" "Isn't it shoka?" "Why did you do it?," shoka replied to him in her distorted voice,

"What right do you have to talk to me like that?" "One year ago!" "When I was suffering painfully and on the verge of death!" "I waited for you to come!" "But you never came!"

"I believed in my heart that you would'v come!" "the pain was so horrible!" "But I held on to see you again!" "But you never came!," miaka thought, "_they where in love,"_

"Well Juan?" "Do you think you still have that right to ask me that now?" Her grip on both girls tighten,

"First things first!" "I'll kill these girl's!" "Then I'll kill you Juan!"

The man closed his eyes like he was in pain, bella knew that pain until hotohori came in her life, his heart is breaking, hotohori yelled out to tasuki,.

**"Let's go tasuki!"**

The red headed warrior came up beside of him, and was about to attack shoka, until miaka spread her arms out to stop them,

"Stop!" "You will not kill miss shoka!"

"Miaka move!" "That is a evil demon a bad one!" "We have to kill her!"

"No you will not!" "Miss shoka is no demon at all!"

Bella growled her annoyance out, before Bella put some of her miko energy I'm her foot and kicked shoka in the chest, making shoka release them in surprise and pain, Bella took miakas hand and led her away from the zombied woman, miaka could feel the burned skin,

"What in the world are you doing Bella?" Bella just glared at her cousin,

"Even you say she is not a demon," "the shikkonki is inside of her," miaka pleaded with her cousin,

"But beeeelllllllaaaaa!" "She only came back to see him again," miaka looked back at shoka,

"That is it right?" "You came back to see mister myojuan?" "He your one true love!" "And it was painful do die alone with out him beside you," "but there was nothing he could do about it!"

The zombied shoka eyes widen in shock at what this girl just said, miaka shoved herself out of her cousins grasp,

"Miaka!"

"You did come back to see him!" "I can understand that!, "miaka started to remember tamahome, as tears threaten to spill,

"Your heart was broken because he wasn't there for you!" "So was his as well!" "Bella's been hurt as much as you have as well," "just don't punish him because he didn't make it in time to see you!" The real miss shoka came back,

"Oh miaka," at the sight of the woman he loved,_his heart fell to his feel and back up,"it's been a year now since he last seen her," "ever since then he lived away from people,"_ he got a wish granted,

Bella slowly went and leaned angst the wall, thinking of her own heart break, but it was in a different matter than this, but she could relate to the matter,Bella walked over to her cousin and placed a hand in her shoulder,

"It's true Juan!.." "I waited for you,,," "but I couldn't hold on..." "Now that your here you can help me,..". "Please help me Juan!", something moved under her cloths as it bursted out,

**"Graaaahhhhh!,"**

the shrieks of the shikkonki filled the room,miaka eyes widen, Bella grabbed miaka and moved her away from the demon,the pain jolted in her arms again,just like before it had one eye with countless legs, the legs reached out and grabbed Bella and miaka, then looke at bellas neck and realized the power

"That jewel!" "The power!," shikkonki try a attempted to steal the jewel, but hotohori was in it's way,

**"You will not touch what is mine!" **

Shikkonki tighten its grip on both girls, miaka was already up on the air in a rather dirty position,the demon started to suck her energy with its tenticals, and Bella was bleeding,

"Juan!" "Hurry you need to kill it please!" "If you don't it plans on taking that jewel from Bella!"

"Shoka it's you!" Miaka yelled out as the demon tried to eat it first,

**"Help!" "It's going to eat me!"** Myojuan couldn't Believe what he was seeing,

"You been possessed by the shikkonki!" Shoka cried,

"Oh please forgive me!" "The demon possessed me from my feeling of pain and sadness and sorrow,"

"I had about enough of this!"

Hotohori went to charge after the demon from behind as tasuki and the other tried as other direction, but luck wasn't on their side,a tenticals trapped them as well,

**"Juan please!" "Kill me now!" "And the demon will vanish!" "If you do the demon's spell would be broken and the towns people would be saved as well!" "Hurry DESTORY ME RIGHT NOW!"** Myojuan lifted up his bandages hand and took it off, shoka smiled up at miaka

"Lady miaka," "everything will be ok," "you and miss Bella will be saved soon," "and be with the one's you love soon," "and hope miss Bella will soon heal and live happy with the one she loves," "i shall watch over her," "she reminds me of myself," "if i had a child she would be it," "farewell," green spheres glowed all over the place,

**"GREAT HEALING POWER!"** Myojuan out stretched his hand,

**"DEMON BEGONE!"** Miaka tried to reach out to shoka,

**"MISS SHOKA!,"** even though it had to end this way, you could tell she was at peace,

"Oh how I missed you!" "I miss you so much my love!" "Farewell Juan,"

Eventhough myojuan power, the sickness of the demon, the shikkonki exploded into ash, releasing everyone from its spell, even miss shokas house disappeared as well,

"The house!" "It was a illusion!" Tasuki stated, the people who was under the spell fell to the ground and went back to normal,

"The town's people turned back to normal!" Tasuki grinned happily as the one he loved will be better,

"That's means the demons spell has been broken!" "That means Bella will get better!" Nuriko cried happily since he knew the one he loved will be better now,

"Yes I'm quite happy on that!" Hotohori looked at the unconscious crowed,

"There where so many people that didn't deserve to be put in the middle of this," "It's good that you didn't burn them tasuki," nuriko shook miaka,

"Hey miaka!" "Wake up!" "Wake up!" "The demon is gone!," miaka fluttered her eyes open,

"What happen?" Tasuki looked down at her with a grin,

"We won!" "Dumby!" "Everything gonna be just fine!"

In the middle of everyone's celebrating shiori rin and shippo looked behind myojuan, and see if they could find their mother,they found her under a tree where she laid not even moving,

"Mommy!" The three kits yelled and took off, caught everyone's attention,

"Bella!" Hotohori took her into his arms,

"Bella!" "My angel don't leave us!" "Wake up!" Myojuan knelt down next to the unconscious girl,

"How is she?"

"You said she took the shikkonki inside her body?" Hotohori's heart sank,

"Yes but she was already been poisoned by kutou's men!" He prayed to suzaku to let his Bella live, he just found his one true love he couldn't bear losing her,

myojuan noticed the expression and noticed the other two males, and realized this one loves her with all his heart, and the other two but this one is together with the girl, his gaze soften at the angelic girl,

"I will try to heal the poison in her body as well," "the rest is all up to her," the green spheres came back as he put his hand over bella,

* * *

_meanwhile in Bella's inner world,_

"Bella," "Bella wake up,"

"Midariko?"

"Yes my dear," "I'm going to show you something," "but I will not explain," Bella nodded and the void came dark again,

"I will grant you your third wish now!" And the blond headed girl looked so peaceful as the glowing figure wasn't able to seen,

"Thank you so much,"

"However it will take a long time for me to find a suitable body and family for her," stated midariko,

"Yes it's understandable," "please watch over my child," "and raise her, even though it would be hundreds or thousands of years,"

"Even if I wished myself healed," "it wouldn't hurt my child,"

"That's all I can show you for now my dear," "I must send you back,"

* * *

Warmth spread through her body as she started to wake up, all Bella saw was the green light and the mark of suzaku, her vision clearing, seeing the rest of the symbol of suzaku,

"Dead cousin of mine?" Miaka ran to her side,

'What do you need Bella?" "Do you need water?" "You hungry?" "What you need ?" "What you need ?" "Huh?" "Huh?" Bella smacked her,

"Shut up I found your warrior!" Miaka's eyes bugged out, and grabbed his hand,

"Wow!" "It's the mark of suzaku!," Bella smacked her cousin again and let the good doctor to finish healing her,

"Let the good doctor heal me first!" "Then you can molest his hand later!," miaka pointed a accusing finger at her cousin,

"What have they done to my wonderful and none selfish cousin?" Bella bonked her ignorant cousin on the head,

"Stop being a bitch!" "I want to be cured damnit!" "It's about time for me to get back into action ya know!" "I'm getting lazy when I sick," All three warriors where looking on happy,

"Well their back to normal," Hotohori turned to the doctor, Finally retreving his molested hand from miaka, and finished healing Bella,

"I'm the suzaku warrior mistukake," miaka looked at him,

"Mistukake?" Tasuki asked,

"You mean that spell that killed the demon and healed the girls," "was from suzaku?"

"My healing powers," he walked over and picked up miss shokas limp body, miaka eyes widen as she remember, as Bella finished hugging her children she got up and stood next to her with hotohori behind her with his hands around her waist,

"That's why I became a doctor," "I wished to help the sick and the weak with my healing power," "then shoka developed a high fever," "I've been call away to another village that was far away," "The person I wanted to save the most," "was the one I couldn't save!" "How could I call myself a doctor!" "This power was useless in the end to me!" His tears fell onto shoka pale face,

"So that's why you turned your back on the world?" "And stop being a doctor?" "But you did save her in the end!" Mistukake looked at her,

"I saved her?" Miaka nodded, Bella wiggled out of hotohori's arms, and she went over and knelt next to him,

"Miss shoka understood why you couldn't show," "and her love over came the demon with in her," "her one true wish was is to see you once more," "she would want to see you to be happy and to move on mistukake," Bella smiled sadly up at him,

miaka wiped her tears with the back of her hand, then Bella spoke again Look she at peace now, and indeed she was at peace, the mans tears made her shimmer made her look even more angelic like the girl next to him,

mistukake held her tightly as he was saying his goodbyes,tasuki and shippo tried to look all tough, miaka and nuriko cried togrther with shiori and rin, hotohori held onto Bella as she cried into his chest,

* * *

_With the voltori and Kesuke and tetsuya and the cullen's,_

"If only we could cry tears brothers," aro stated,

"Yeah I know it so heart breaking isn't it!" Caius dry sobbed out,along with the other's,

"Yes I know it's just sad how he lost her!" Marcus stated,

"Look at us the vampire king's and the family and the guard in crying," aro stated,

"Let's get back to the book,"

To be continued,


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

_Seeing tamahomes family, and finding the last warrior at last,_

* * *

It was still not day brake yet at the mill house where everyone bedded down for the night, the mill house was right next to a river and little ways up was a water fall where hotohori and Bella sat and looked at the stars part of the night for some alone time,

* * *

_Flashback from last night_

_Bella was sitting between hotohori's leg's as he held on to her, as they looked __up at the star's up in the sky, since they haven't had no alone time ever since __she got sick,_

_"Bella," "I want to ask you something," hotohori wanted to get it out of the way so __he won't have to feel worried about it no more,_

_"What is it my love," Bella asked_

_ "I want you to be my wife forever," "I don't wish to have no __other,"_

_Bella was about to cry she turned around and look her her true love and he was __holding the most gorgeous ring, Bella was about to cry,_

_"Yes I will!" "I'll be your empress," "__I wouldn't have any less my love!" Bella said as hotohori slide the ring on __her finger,_

_"Well since you agreed you are my empress now," "you just have to sign the papers __when we get back and we would make a royal announcement," "it was the advisers __idea,"_

_"I don't care," "I'm just happy I have the one I love!"_

_"So do I my love," hotohori flipped Bella on her back,_

_Hotohori removed all Bella's cloths, bella removed all of his as well,_

_Lemon start,_

_Hotohori started to kiss Bella passionately, as he started to trail butterfly __kissed down her neck and started to suck and mark her neck her going to make __sure she knows she is his and all male, as his hand played with her delectable __breast, Bella moaned out in pleasure as his hands needed and sqeezed her breast,_

_he moved his mouth down to her breast and started to suck and lick and nibble on __her nipples on each breast, then he trailed butterfly kisses all the way down to __her pussy, she smelled so devine and taste it to,_

_"Mmmm your so wet my angel," _

_as his finger played with her clit, her moved his __mouth over her pussy and licked her rose bud, oh suzaku she taste so good and __she is all his, and he put a finger inside her tight virgin pussy, she moaned __out and she tighten around his fingers and purred her juices inside his mouth he __lapped them up, Bella smirked and flipped him on his back he looked on in __confusion, as she licked the tip of his engorged cock,_

_"Oh my kami it about 13 inches and he so thick,"_

_"Don't worry angel it will fit," "it's my first time as well," _

_Bella nodded, and __started to lick the tip of his cock and swirled her tongue around it,_

_"Oh angel,"_

_As she put the whoe cock inside of her mouth and sucked up and down and she let __go and started to suck his ball, untill he couldnt take it no more he had to be __inside of his angel and claim her as his, he flipped her over in her back and __kissed her,_

_"Are you ready my angel," _

_Bella nodded, and closed her eyes, hotohori placed the __tip of his thick cock at the entrance of her pussy, and he put the whole thing __in all at once and kiss her,_

_"Are you ok my angel?" Bella nodded and wiggled her hips, he started at a slow __pace and went quicker, oh suzaku she is so tight and she is mine, and started to __pound into her,_

_"Moan for me my angel say you mine,"_

_"Oh hotohori I'm your!" _

_"Mmmm," hotohori pounded harder and harder untill they where __about to release, they came together spilling his seed I side of her womb,_

_Lemon end_

_"Your mine my angel," hotohori stated as he kissed her,_

_"Yes all yours my love," "let's get dressed at go back."_

_"Yes let's," "my love and wife,"_

_End flashback,_

* * *

Everyone was sound asleep in their bed's, hotohori and bella was sleeping in their bed together after the party they had for the congratulations and sent kiarra with the paper to show that they are married to the palace, and the whole of konan that they have a empress, the others only things there a regular married couple,as miaka was studying,

"Perry," "the arrival of the black ships," "in 1853," "for the japanese- US peace treaty," "the end of the isolationist period," "in 1855," "imperial reverence/ expulsion and movement- ,"

she was cut off by a object hitting her head, rubbing her sore and abused head, miaka looked to see a sleepy and rather hung over nuriko,

"Could you not talk so loudly," "it's to early in the morning," 'and I had way to much to drink last night," "and I'm still depressed that Bella is married to his highness it should of been me," "now she is the empress," "but I'll still won't give up," "and one thing the only time your quiet is when your feeding you face," miaka glared at nuriko,

"Geez," "I can't help it," "it help's me to remember things for the exams back home," nuriko looked annoyed at looked at the others who where still sound asleep still either hung over or tiered,

"Hey look I really don't know what in the world you blabbering about," "but I'm exhausted and I'm hungover and so freaking depressed," "since we found mistukake in choko," "and his highness and Bella now married its just blah," "now we just need to find the final member and get tamahome back," "and it's going to be odd thinking of Bella as the empress now,"

"The mirror hasn't even shone anything or any sign," "are you sure that you didn't break it?"

Miaka looked on worried and looked at the magic mirror, looking over to see if it did break or something, then miaka shook her fist and started to yell at nuriko,

"Oh stop your grumbling around," "just one more time," "never give up,"

until a pellow flew acrossed the room and hit miaka in the face, nuriko turned around to see a vary angry and annoyed Bella,

**"Shut the hell up dear cousin of mine!"** Bella yelled out, as hotohori pulled her back down in his arms,

"Strange what that sound?" "It was so beautiful," "like how Bella plays when she plays her music," "it seems that the sounds echos through the atmosphere," "it a flute?" Miaka wanted to find out what it was, so she tried to ask nuriko and Bella,

"Hey nuriko," "Bella," "is that a flute out there?" "What is it doing out there," the only reply she got from both of them was,

**"Just the hell up!"** From nuriko up in miakas face and Bella being held down from her husband,

"You know your sexy when your angry," "my angel," stated hotohori,

"Oh stop it you two," "what dose it take to get some damn sleep around here,"

* * *

_meanwhile later that morning,_

Hotohori rode his horse with Bella behind him, while mistukake, tasuki, nuriko walked beside them, while miaka rode on kiarra with shippo and shiori and rin, miaka was still was rambling about the sound she over heard,

"But I really did hear a flute you guys!" Tasuki looked at her like she was crazy, and asked mistukake

"Hey mistukake," "did you hear anything?" Mistukake only shook his head to say he didn't hear nothing,

"No,"

nuriko still annoyed about getting up so early and had to see the love bird's at it do early, and said in a annoyed tone,

"It was probably some bug's chirping," "or the newly weds going at it," miaka slouched in depression, and bella blushed bright red, bella got off the horse and went on to a transformed dios to hide her embarencement, as hotohori smiled smugly and said,

"If miaka heard a flute then she heard a flute," "but we did have fun last night," smiling up at his love and now empress, tasuki crossed his arms annoyed,

"Oh come on now you two!" "You look to lovey," tasuki said jealousy, nuriko was the same way and stated

"Well maybe she didn't get no sleep from her nightly activates," "and her cousins big mouth," miaka looked hurt,

**"Hey now!" "That hurts you know!"**

Bella lower to the ground with dios, and pointed out where they where going, so they can get off of her sex life with her husband we have been married for a day geez,

"Hey dear cousin of mine!" "Lookie it tamahome village!" miaka perked up and edged everyone to go forward,they saw a smal village over the hill, miaka explained,

"It's tamahomes village," nuriko looked and forgotten his jealousy,and couldn't help but smile at the memory from the last time they where here,

"Yeah your right," "it's been awhile now hasn't it?" Miaka almost jumped off kiarra,

"And this is where we found chichiri," a image of the fox faced monk popped in the heads,

"And tamahomes family as well," miaka was filled with so much joy, while everyone smiled at her joy-fullness,

"Tamahomes family was taking refuge along with the other villagers to the palace that was saved by Bella," mistukake and tasuki looked at each other in confusion and shrugged it off,

"Wait," "wait," "hold on," "you have to be freaking kidding me," "Bella saved all these people along with others from other villages?" Asked tasuki, Bella yelled down from above,

"Yes you stupid red headed bandit!" "You guy's go ahead I need to go do something," with out Another word she took off on dios,nuriko and tasuki and mistukake eyes trailed after her and couldn't keep their eyes off her back side, until they heard a clearing of a voice,

"Will you stop staring at my wife's backside," "will you," hotohori stated annoyed, with his eyebrow twitching,and miaka continued,

"Oh there are tamahomes brothers and sisters," "and his sick father," then a *light bulb* went above her head,

"Oh mistukake!" "come with me quickly!" Miaka started to drag mistukake through the village,

* * *

just as they ran down the street, a small boy was running around and asking for help,

"Have you seen a doctor anywhere?" All the people in the village told him no,until he saw a familiar girl running down the street with a huge guy,

"Priestess of suzaku?" Miaka and mistukake skidded to a stop to see a panting,

"chuei,"

"Huh?"

"Priestess of suzaku," "it is you," miaka remembered him,

"Chuei!" The boy fell to his knees and panting,

"Chuei what's wrong?" "Did something happen?" Miaka asked, as mistukake came up next to them,

"Papa," "papa gotten worst," "and I don't know what to do," "I couldn't find a doctor," "i been looking all morning," "oh help us please priestess of suzaku," mistukake offered a hand to help the young boy up,

"Where is your home, son?" Mistukake asked chuei kindly,

chuei took the kind doctors hand and lead them both to the small hut, they knelt in front of tamahomes father who want laying down and not moving,all the children's where gathered around miaka as they hoped they won't lose their father, mistukake placed a hand over tamahomes fathers chest to make a assessment of his health,

"He vary weak and sick," mistukake stated,

"Can you help him?" asked chuei

"Don't worry chuei," "your father will be fine," mistukake turned back to the sick old man and put his hand over his body,

**"HEALING FORCES!"**,

the mark of suzaku appeared on his hand as the green glow started to appear to show his healing power, the room was quiet was they watched as the warrior did his job,until the green light died down and their father eyes opened and *gasped*, relief filled over the room to make the thickness of worry to leave,

"Papa!"

The old man looked around the room, and started to wonder why there was so many people in his humble home,

"What's all this?" Mistukake answered,

"It's ok now," "you have been cured from your illness that you have been suffering from," the old man looked at him with a grateful look,

"I can feel it," "oh how can I thank you for this," "you kind doctor,"

mistukake suddenly covered his face and groaned in pain,even tamahomes father got up in concern for the good doctor, miaka was right infront of him unconcern,

"Mistukake?" "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," "after some rest I'll recover," "I only have enough strength to heal once a day with this power,' chuei came over with some money,

"Here take this money please," "as payment for thanks for healing our father," mistukake declined right away,

"I don't wish to take none of your money," "why don't you guy buy some nice fish of your family's dinner," and a small meow came from his shoulder,tamas cute head poked up forum mistukake shoulder, mistukake only chuckled and petted the cat,

"Well and for this pig as well," chuei only beamed at him,

"Okey!" "Will do!" Before he could reach the door he was stopped by Bella,

"Oh gee!" "Did I miss anything!" Chuei and the other beamed and rushed to bella and knocked the girl over in a doggy pile,

**"Bella neeeeeeaaasssssaaaannnn!"**

"We where wondering were you where!"

"Bella neeeeaaaasaaaannn!" "How are you!" "We missed you so much!"

"Come quick!" "Father has been healed completely by the big doctor!" Bella only giggle hand patted the little ones heads,

"Hi!" "My little ones!" "Have you been on your best behavior?" The four of the all answered at once,

"Yes!" "Bella nee san!" "We have been on our best behavior," they all look up at her innocently,

"Well that's good my little ones!" Bella could only laugh,until the door open,

"I have a surprise for all of you!" "My little ones!" Dios was in his larger form,carrying on his back was all the fish she caught, the vegetables, fruits, meat, and sweets, that that village gave to her for a gift for all the help she has done, tamahome father was shocked at the sight of the food,

"Oh you didn't have to do this," "my lady," Bella flashed him a smile,

"Well it's the least I could do," "plus I miss you guys so much," "and you guy's are family" "So," "and plus I'm just happy you and your family is safe," tamahome father smiled at the memeory,

"Yes if it wasn't for you," "kami knows where we would be,"

"Don't worry about it," "your happiness is enough of a thanks," "plus miaka kinda helped ya know," "and I'm married now,"

"Congratulations," "who's the luckily man,"

"Um," "well just don't say anything right now pretend he normal," "hotohori the emperor of konan," tamahomes father eyes widen in shock he thought it was a roomer,

"No problem," tamahomes father smiled at his new female ruler,

"You can treat me normal you know," "even though I'm a empress now!" And they lookd over to see miaka circling the piles of food,

"Oh my Bella," "where you get it all," Bella shrugged and smiled,

"I caught the fish," "I bought some of the stuff," "until the people realized who I was they started to pile stuff on me like crazy," "so whatever is given to me I have for tamahomes family like a account they won't have to worry about food medicine or anything anymore," "as a favor to me," "plus I need to take care of family," miaka looked at her cousin in awe,

"Wow!" "Your the best ever Bella!" "Your like super woman!" Bella blushed at what miaka said, she been blushing a lot today,

"It's not as easy as you think dear cousin," miaka only jumped on Bella's back and laughed,

"but your still Super woman to me and me idle!" As miaka clung to Bella's back,

_"tamahome would been so happy If he was here,"_ thought miaka,

until. Kiarra landed next to dios with shiori and shippo and rin on her, a minute later after that hotohori, tasuki and nuriko showed up,Nuriko looked at where the kids watching shippos tricks,

"Oh wow, they seem so much happier than the last time we saw them at the palace,"

while tasuki was pointing a shaking finger at Bella, miaka just got her cousin off her back, and started to stutter disbelief,

How the feaking hell you get here so darn fast princess?" "And what's with the mountain of food?"

Bella smacked him and stuck her nose in the air and went over and started to prepare something for dinner, nuriko neared Bella and eyed the food in the corner as well,

"Well Bella you did your share of shopping and you forgot me," "here let me help you with that,"

miaka went out to watch over the kids,chuei volunteered to get the fire wood, three of the younger kids came up and tugged on miakas skirt,

"Miaka!" "Why isnt big brother not here with you,"

miaka jumped at the sudden question and trying to figure what to say, so she just decided to pretend to sleep and snore loudly,tasuki came up behind her and smacked her in the head,

**"GRRRRR!" "DON'T PRETEND TO FALL ASLEEP THAT RUDE!"** The kids backed away and giggled to themselves,hotohori was the last one to enter the hut,

"So this is tamahomes home?"

There where ripped and torn blankets all over the place, the walls where crack and the place looked like it would collapsed any minute,

"I didn't thing that people like in housing like this?" And thought in despaired,

"in me and my Bella's empire," "the emperor and empress should rule so their subjects won't be exposed to this kind of life," yuiren knocked him out of his thoughts when she tugged on his cloths, kneeling so he was eye level with the little girl, hotohori smiled gently at the girl,

"What is it little one," using his Bella's name for kids,

"Are you my big brother's wife?" "Miss?" All they heard was laughter and someone falling on the floor,

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yeah,,,, I'm hahahahah... Fine...hahahaha.. Ouch there was the knife,"

"No little one," "I'm a man," "but my wife is over there,"

"You mean Bella nee san?" Hotohori smiled and nodded,

"You two are so beautiful togther!" Touched by the little girls comment,he took the little girl in his arms and hugged her,

"Even though your so poor," "your so honest and bright and truthful,"

miaka and tasuki look at him like he was crazy, until Bella stopped laughing and took the knife out of her leg and healed herself, she hit hotohori over the head for the first comment he made,

"My dear husband," "you don't say their poor," "that is a kid!" Hotohori rubbed his sore spot on his head and looked up at his Bella with confusion,

"What do you mean my love?" As he tried to hold her,

"I didn't say anything wrong," "I was just completing them!" Bella gave her husband the cold shoulder and picked up yuiren,

"There," "there don't pay attention to uncle hotohori," "little one," "he's going to be in the dog house tonight," hotohori pouted and got up and walked behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waste,

"That was harsh dearest wife," "you be a great mother to our children," bella wiggled her backside into his lower region,

"your forgiven my dear,"

yuiren looked at both of them and try to figure out what was going on,when Bella turned to her,

"Yuiren," "I wish to give you and you siblings a gift," "so can you go get the little one?"

The little girl blinked and nodded happily and ran off to go gather her siblings and Bella's kids, when all three of her siblings and shippo and shiori and rin was there in front of her,

she gave each and every one sweet's and a toy to their personalty she gave her little ones her gift last, they where all happy with the gift from Bella and went off, she put up chuei gift when he gets back,

"Bella nee san!" "Bella nee san!" "I got the fire wood for you!"

Chuei stood on the door step with the freshly cut firewood in his arms with his hair unbound, everyone in the room looked at him and realized he looked like a mini tamahome, except for the ones who didn't know who tamahome was, miaka was the first to break out of her thought process, and before thinking,

**"TAMAHOME MY LOVE!"** Chuei yelped in surprise as miaka tackled and smooched the poor boy,

"H-hey w-wait!" "I-I'm not t-tamahome!" "I'm chuei!"

Bella and the other looked out the doorway with either amusement or in Bella's case embarrassment and slapped her face from her spot on her husbands back,

then miaka brain finally kicked in and realized a that it wasn't tamahome the man that she love, she laughed nervously at her brain fart, as tasuki came out to help the young boy up,poor chuei was blushing like a cherry and was a bit annoyed that he got smooched,miaka just scratched her head and said,

"I'm sorry!" "Heh heh!" "I just had a brain fart!" "A real smelly brain fart!" "Heh heh heh!," then hotohori commented,

"You can tell they are brother's by how the looks," "he dose look a lot like tamahome,"

as he squeezed his wife's nice firm backside while she was on his backside, after everyone settled down from the commotion, Bella, nuriko, and chuei was preparing dinner, while everyone else was playing or just talking to each other,Nuriko turned to Bella and asked,

"You caught this fish from the river?" Bella nodded and explained,

"My father was a great fisher and he taught me as a child," "I always loved fishing with my father," "I was closer to him than my mother," "she never cared for me as a daughter," "she was more or less a teenager in a adult body," "so I was always taking care of my mother even when I was a small child," "when I finally reached high school," "now I don't have to worry about now more thank kami,"

"I moved back with my beloved father," "since my mother remarried a baseball player named Phil," "so I enjoy going fishing after school at the reservation with him and his friend," "until I met edward and he messed with my mind so much that I didn't even go anymore until it was to late," "after he broke it off in the woods and told me I was worthless and a stupid human," "and nearly doing the unthinkable," "I went back to my house to find them dead,"

nuriko looked at Bella sadly, but changed the subject he hated to see the girl he love so much sad,So he turned to chuei and asked,

"So where is tamahomes money?" Chuei didn't even look at nuriko but answered the question anyways

"I'm saving it up," "before I spend Anything," "I think it through and through," "and now since Bella nee san had set thing's up for us," "with food clothing and medical help and medicines," "and help with our house being built better," "I can save up the money we earn for emergency's," nuriko smiled,

_"Bella such a nice person," "and going to be a great empress," "but he still isn't giving up yet,"_

"Your just like your brother when it comes to money,"

Miaka leaned angst the wall by the window and watched chuei checking the fire, and thought to herself,

_"he is really like tamahome isn't he," "oh," "where are you chiriko," "I hope we find you __soon," "so I can see tamahome again," "I miss him so much,"_

her grumbling stomach broke her out of her thoughts,even in a depressing time like this, her stomach is still incharge,she was happy when Bella called out to her,

"Oooooohhh dear cousin of mine!" "Dinner is read!"

Jumping up and dashing to where the food is so she can stuff her face,And was oblivious that she and Bella was being watched from the trees,

* * *

_meanwhile In kutou with nakago,_

A black figure flashed infront of nakago, and bowed,

"My lord!" "I have something urgent to report!"

"Report,"

"The priestess of the shikon is now the empress of konan," "and cured of the poison," "and as well they found their sixth warrior,"

Nakago wasn't ready for this but he will let it go, even though he don't agree with the choice but she dose deserve the happiness from what lady yui told him, but he will not give up on her,

"Go and continue,"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

_meanwhile with tamahome and yui,_

That night the wind blew harshly acrossed the lands of kutou, The bamboo swayed in the strong icy cold winds of the dead of night,everything was almost silent as the strong icy cold winds beat against the windows of the palace,

yui continued to wipe the injured face of tamahomes with a damp cloth, tamahomes eyes fluttered open as he tried to get up, but his body was protesting from the soreness and the pain he was in,

"Tamahome?" "Are you alright?" Tamahome tried to get up again but the pain showed all over his face,

"I..," tamahome gritted his teeth as the pain shot through him, yui placed her hands on tamahomes chest,

"Oh please tamahome," "please lay back down," "you where Hurt vary badly," tamahome did what she told him to do,

"You been in a coma like state for a week now," yui stated,

as she went over to the wash basin and rinsed out the bloodied cloth, tamahome was staring at the ceiling,

"So," "uh," "you been taking care of me all this time?" Tamahome looked over at her and saw her smile,

"Thank you, yui," "for the help," yui smiled brightly and walked back over and placed the damp cloth on tamahomes forehead,

"Huh," "a week that was a long time I been out," "I wonder how miaka is doing?" At the mentioning of her ex best friend,yui fisted her hands and looked down at the floor,

"I just hope they have gotten her some help," "and she out of danger," "well," "then again Bella is with them," "so things should be ok,"

yui stayed quiet the whole time, while tamahome rambled on, he started to bad mouth nakago,

"That blonde asshole!" "Repulsive filthy freaking bastard," "deserves a good ass kicking," "I think bella is going to be the one to get to him first though," "I know she wants to hand his head decapitated and placed on a silver platter." "And if the asshole didn't beat me I could of made it-,"

"Why?" Tamahome looked over at yui with a confused look,

**"WHY THE HELL DO YOU STILL THINK ABOUT MIAKA!"" EVEN AFTER ALL THAT HAPPENED TO YOU HERE!'' ****"WHY CAN'T YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT STUPID BITCH AND HER SILLY STUPID GAMES!"**

Shocked at her outburst, tamahome tried to call out for yui, but before he could yui lips covered his in a passionate kiss,which wasn't returned, yui released tamahome from her kiss, and looked at him pleadingly,

"Yui?..." Yui threw herself at tamahome and held onto him,

"I... I... I love you so much... ," miaka flashed acrossed his memeory,

* * *

_Flashback,_

_"Yui is In love with you as well,"_

_Flashback end,_

* * *

He could feel yui move more and more closer to him,

"While your here," "please don't talk about miaka," that witch," "I'll do anything for you," "I'll show you," "I'll even make love to you if you so wished," "I will!"

Tamahome eyes widen at what yui had just all said,there was a brief Silence just only the wind for noise, before one of the windows blew opened and blew all the lights out, the drappery's where dancing in the icy cold wind as there shadows danced all over the walls, yui stood in the darkness of the room with the silky drapes dancing in front of her,

"Yui," "you shouldn't-," tamahome was cut off by the look yui gave him, before she turned around quickly and ran away, tamahome tried to call out to the girl again,

"Yui!" "Wait!" But she just ignored him and continued to run away,

* * *

_meanwhile back in tamahomes village with the others,_

Tamahome family offered the group to stay the night,and everyone happily accepted the offer, meanwhile, miaka was brushing her teeth, nuriko called out to her,

**"Miaka!" "Hurry up and go to bed already!" "It been two hours!" "The love birds are even back!" "That proves that you taking so long!" "We will start looking again in the morning," "early in the morning,"** stated and annoyed jealous nuriko, miaka didn't reply to nuriko, she just looked closer out the window,

"Hey!" "Do bats harm or attack people?" Sure enough there where some really creepy bats outside, most of them where facing right at her, nuriko only replied,

"No," "normal and healthy bats don't harm or attack people," nuriko *yawned* and stretched before continuing in a sleepy voice,

"They send out ultra- sonic waves in the dark and it would bounce off objects so they could steer clear from the danger," "steering from a high frequent waves people normally can't hear it," miaka hummed in thought,

* * *

hotohoti went ans bedded down for the night, while listening to everyone's talking,

**"night everyone,"** hotohoti yelled out,

**"night!" "did you enjoy you time with princess!"** yelled tasuki, hotohori's eye brow twitched,

**"i wish i had someone like her," "dose she have a sister!"** yelled tamahome's father,

**"no she dose't," "go to bed and stop having dirty thought's of my wife!"** hotohori yelled back,

**"come on your no fun,"** tasuki whined,

**"yeah she one beauty,"** yelled tamahomes father,

** "I CAN HEAR YOU!"** yelled a annoyed bella, after that they all fell asleep

* * *

Everyone was asleep except for Bella, after her and hotohori came back from their love making she had this odd feeling that they are being watched,she was roped in by all the kids to sleep with them so she did, she kept looking out the window at the bats, she thought about going to investigate so as she tried to get out of bed,she woke up the kids, cursing her damned luck,

"Bella nee san?" ''Are you ok?" Asked yuiren

"Yes I'm fine," "little one," "I'm just gonna go on a walk I'll be right back,"

Bella smiled as she saw all of them go back to sleep even her pup's as well The bats where still handing there still creepy,there was a evil aura around them that made Bella feel uneasy, the cold nights air carried the sounds of a flute that made it sound really erie at this Time of the night,

_"that must be the flute miaka was talking about earlier today,"_ at first it was barely not there and then it got louder and more powerful as the notes of the flutes music went from high to low, it reached miakas ears and woke her up from her restful sleep,

* * *

Miaka was laying on the bunk beds, while nuriko was sleeping on the bottom bunk,miaka leaned over the edge of the bed and let her head dangled off the side,and started to poke at nuriko,

*Poke* *poke,* "nuriko!" "Hey nuriko!" *Poke* *poke!* "Do you head that flute playing?" *Poke* *poke!,*

nuriko open his eyes and looked annoyed from being woke up from his dream about Bella and him, and being poked,

"What do you want!" "And stop poking me!" "Or I bite that finger off!" Nuriko tried to see if he could hear what in the world miaka is talking about,

"I don't hear nothing," whined out a sleepy nuriko,

after that was said his body plopped back to his bed and fell right back to sleep, miaka was still dangling upside down and thought to herself,

_"hmm," "maybe I can only hear it," "or I might have super hearing like the creepy bats,"_ then miaka *gasped*,

_"The flute it stopped," _

miaka got out of bed and started to tip toe out of the room, trying not to make no noise,she almost screamed in fright when a hand covered her mouth and placed in her shoulder,before she could bite the persons hand, Bella spoke,

"Don't you dare," "dear cousin of mine," "now calm down will you before you wake people up," Bella let go of her cousin, Miaka turned around and whispered harshly to her,

"What is wrong with you Bella?" "I could of hit you," "or bitten you," "or something," Bella gave her cousin a smirk,

"Sorry," "but why are you wondering about at this time of night?" Miaka nearly forgot what she was doing, and started to explain,

"Oh yeah!" "Heh heh!" "The flute!" "I heard the flute again!" "Did you hear it as well?" Bella glared at her cousins stupidity,

"Yes," "I did," "that's why I'm wondering around here right now in the first place at this time of night," "I over heard it the other night but thought it was crickets," "It didnt seem evil," it seemed comforting and soothing,"

miaka pouted at what her cousin just said, and rolled her eyes and stopped towards to the door, before she even got five steps outside of the door Bella yanked her back,Bella was about to yell at her cousin again then she noticed Bella's narrowed eyes,

Bella was cautiously looking around,Until her eyes landed on the tree, a confused miaka look up to see what her cousin was looking at, miaka gasped at all the bats that where all over the place,

With out any warning they started to attack, there where bats from all directions started attacking them, Bitting and nipping and scratching at their body's, Bella was using her pink whip, as miaka was yelling for nuriko,

_"there something wrong with the bats," "nuriko said there harmless," "are they after me and Bella again?" "If so tamahomes family is endanger," "and Bella can't fight all these __bats alone she already wounded,"_ miaka started to run into the woods with Bella right behind her slashing the bats as she went,

Bella was running right behind her cousin to try to protect her the best as she can, her suspicions where that kutou was behind this and it don't going to go well, they must of notice the death of their friend that she killed and send a new person to take that person place, she transformed into her demon form for more power so she can defeat the bats quicker,She started to slash each bat in a flash with her claws with her poison melting some, using her pink whip,

Until the kutou assassin dashed a crossed while she was busy and stabbed her in the back twice then in her chest as he was stabbed in the stomach by Bella with her poison claws and turned into green dust,

then she fell gracefully to the ground in a pool of her own blood, miaka screamed as the bats continued to attack her and not realize what happened to her cousin, and what she did to save her life,

* * *

Hotohori and tasuki woke up at the sound of miaka scream, they ran straight to where the girls where, They reached the scene and was alarmed by the bats attacking miaka,

"I got em," as tasuki took out his fan and yelled,

**"REKKA-SHINEN!"**

And killed the rest of the bats that Bella didn't get,as they got miaka stable, miaka started to look around for her beloved cousin, and *gasped*,

**"BELLA!"**

And pushed each of the men off of her, and ran to her cousin side where she was laying in her own blood,

"Bella why did you protect me," "you should of let them stab me," hotohori felt sick his wife was laying in her own blood,

**"Bella!" "Don't leave me my love!" "Don't leave me!"** As he started to cry for his wife,

"Come one fiery princess," "you can pull through this," "your the strongest chick I know," "come on princess come on!" As tasuki cried over Bella's body,

* * *

_meanwhile In Bella's inner world,_

"Bella," "Bella wake up my dear,"

"Mama," "mama midariko?"

"Yes my dear,"

"It's time for you to find out about your destiny in this world," "The dream you had about the blond haired girl with piggy tails she is your mother," "she was the priestess of byakko," "and your father was the warrior tatara," "they couldn't keep you," "so I was chosen to give you a proper body and family,"

"but byakko is still inside of you," "so you are somewhat of a god," "but he watched over you as a protecter would," "and if needed he would come out and help," "like I would," "he thinks of you as his daughter." "like I think of you as my daughter,"

"but your mother is suzuno oosugi the volturi found her and brought her back to about 29 was far as they could bring her back," "and changed her," "she adapting as a newborn so far,"

"Thank you midariko,"

"your body is about to heal yourself," "but wait I want you to meet your other protecter while I have you here since you know everything,"

Byakko appeared before Bella, his hair was up in a pony tail long and pupleish hair his eyes where purple and he had armor on, as he knelt down to me and bowed,

"I'm glade we finally we could meet my child,"

"Please byakko don't bow treat me normal," "if I call you father like I do with aro and Marcus,"

"Yes you may," "since you now know everything," "you will now be able to use your angel wings," "you have tenchi blood," "your mother was a tenchi," "even though she was a priestess she had her tenchi blood," "I'm happy be able to young again," "now your father must have that chance next,"

"oh and your grand piano and violin was transported to a room of the palace," "thank's to taiitskun,"

"True we have to plan that later," "and thank you,"

"Ok until next time,"

"Yes next time," in a flash she was sent back to her body,

* * *

_meanwhile out of Bella's inner world,_

A bright pink light made everone move and made Bella lift off the ground, they watched as the most beautiful majestic angel wing's came out of her back they where silver with pink tips, She landed back on the ground, the three of the ran up to her,hotohori gathered his love of his life in his arms,and shook her awake,

"Bella my angel," "are you okey?" Bella opened her eyes and smiled up at her husband,

"Yes I am now," "I'm the daughter of the priestess of byakko and the warrior tatara," hotohori smiled at that,

"but I was reborn in the other world because they couldn't keep," "me and my mother was a pure tenchi," "hints the wings," going back to her human form,

"but did anyone figure out who had the flute?"

"Oh yeah!" "The flute!" "Hahahahaha!"

"Miaka you had a airhead moment didn't you,"

nodding to what her cousin said, they all looked toward at the person who was walking towards them, the young man walk forth with a flute in his right hand,

hotohori gave tasuki his Bella not like he wanted to and confronted the young boy,tasuki thought it was his lucky night to hold Bella in his arms,he was broken out of his gleeful thoughts when miaka spoke up,

"So you been playing the flute this whole time?" The young man nodded,

"I projected my life force into the flute to help stop the bats," "so you guys had a better shot at them,"

"So thing's should be fine now," "and so will your friend over there," "ugh,"

"Oh no!" "Are you ok?"

Miaka dashed towards the young man when she saw him collapse,Hotohori neared miaka to check on the young man,

"Hang on there," "young man,"

miaka eyes traveled down his tattered body until her eyes ended up on the red marking on his leg,

"Look it's the mark of suzaku!," a smug tasuki came over with a sleeping Bella in his arms,

"So your a suzaku warrior?" The young man nodded,

"Yes," "my name is chiriko," "I use to live in a village near here," "but the kutou army destroyed my home village and I'm the only one who-,"

"You are the only one who survived the Burning of the village," hotohori finished his sentence for the young man, now known as chiriko, as tasuki adjusted Bella in his arms,

"Well let's go back to tamahome's place now," "so we can go get some sleep before we head out in the morning,"

hotohori gave miaka a gentle smile, then he started to glare at the smug look and the way tasuki was holding his wife and then he noticed where his hand was squeezing,

"Thats it!" Hotohori got up, and he punched tasuki,and took his wife from his arms,

"How dare you grab my wife ass," "you filthy pervert," hotohori glared at tasuki and punched him again, and kissed his wife's forehead,

"But she has a nice ass you know," "it's hard to ignore," "geez sorry man,"

"It's forgive don't do it again,"

"Fine" "fine,"

* * *

_meanwhile In the kutous palace,_

"Well the suzaku seven has been all gathered," "I imagine that they are all jumping with joy for finding them all," "oh that won't last for long," "I'll make sure of that," the room was filled with chirping birds,nakago smirked evilly,

"Oh," "priestess of suzaku this game has only began," "so don't think you have won just yet,"

"Sir," "there is one more thing you might wish to know," Nakago turned to the assassin, and signaled for him to continued,

"The priestess of the shikion is the daughter of the priestess of byakko and the warrior tatara," "and other than she in a powerful priestess and a half demon," "her true mother was a tensh," "she have her tenchi blood flowing threw her vain's," "and it was unlock and she has the god byakko protecting her as well," "this was found out before the seventh warrior showed up," nakago smiked,

"You may go now,"

"Yes sir,"

"My" "my," "my little Bella you are quite a interesting girl are you," "such a shame I can't have you," "which make it all the more arousing and attractive,"

* * *

_With the voltori keisuke, tetsuya and suzuno and the cullen's_

"Well why aren't our family growing isn't it brothers," aro stated

"Yes i must agree," "glad we accomplished the spell on making suzuno young," caius said

"Thanks to midariko and byakko help," "they are going to try to dig around and get info from taiitsuku or ask her to get us in," stated Marcus,

"And with that spell that byakko gave us for making copy's of ourselves while we are away it will be perfect," "plus we have to congratulate out little one on her marriage," aro st stated,

"True," "let's continue on reading," stated esme.

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka and the others,_

"Goodbye everybody!" "Please take care of yourselves and be good!" Tamahome's father nodded and smiled wildly at them,

"Me and my family will never forget the kindness that you have given us," "and your cousin has given us," "we will use the stuff that lady Bella has set up for us," "we are forever in her debt," nuriko smiled and waved his hand,

"Oh no worry's," "we just wish to see you happy," "that what Bella wishe's as well," they all raised a eye brow in confusion at nuriko, and he continued to explain what he meant,

"Well," "Bella said she had to go do something this morning and didn't say what," "I didn't even know she had angel wings until this morning," "until she explain to me what they where from," and shrugged, everyone just remained silent,

shippo started to perform some tricks to make the little kids feel better since they look so sad that Bella wasn't there,nuriko approached hotohori who already mounted his horse,

"I wonder what Bella doing," "and you have to admit those wing's are something to get use to,"

"I'm not sure where she went off to," "but I must admit that the wings made her beauty all the more alluring," nuriko and tasuki nodded to that one,

"Well," "at least we got all the suzaku seven now!" "I can't hardly believe it," "your highness," "and it's going to be some getting use to as Bella as empress," hotohori steered his horse as they where about to leave,

"We have been blessed with a lot of things nuriko," just as miaka was about to walk away, yuiren tugged on her skirt,

"Oh don't leave yet," "please miss," "please tell Bella nee san I want to see her," "too," miaka looked down at the little girls puppy dog eyes looking right up at her,

"Oh yuiren," as he tried to pry his sister off miaka,

"Now yuiren," "stop this right now," "you show the priestess some respect,"

"But she is big brothers wife!" "She should stay with us forever right?," "and we didn't even say goodbye to Bella nee san,"

"Yuiren let go now!".

"No!" "No!" "no!" "No!,"

chiriko was watching the two and decide to play his flute, before he could even play he was hit in the back of the head with a rock that zapped him, and Bella flew down and did a few flips In air and landed in her new customized outfit, all the males had to cover them selves, She had a had full of freshly picked flowers, and new clothing for everyone,

"Did a little princess call out for me,"

as Bella spread her wings out full length and the sun hit of them,yuiren took the flowered and hugged Bella,everyone was shocked at her appearance but enjoyed it a little to much, bella marched over to chiriko as he put his flute away,

"You young man," "do not play that for a kid and put her asleep like that," and punched him on the head,

"I'm sorry mrs Bella," her pointed ear's twitched and nodded Bella called dios over since no one didn't notice him come back, bella started to pass out each package out, and the last one was for yuiren, as Bella places the crown on her head and bowed to the little girl, and handed her a new doll, yuiren and the kids ran up and knocked her over on the ground,tamahomes father came up and saved the poor girl,

"Are you ok mrs Bella,"

Bella only nodded and whispered in his ear, and his eyes teared up and he picked the demoness tenshi priestess and swung her around,

"Oh thank you so much," "you didn't have to." "Your a blessing,"

"It was me and my husband's idea so you can have a better Home," "the builders will start tomorrow," "you will have all new things everything," "Now we must say goodbye," "farewell for now,"

Tamahomes father bowed to both Bella and the man on the horse since he knew who they where, and forever in there debt,

* * *

_meanwhile back at the konan palace,_

"Daaaaaaaaahhhhhh!," "i think this job is so boring and lonely and I'm going crazy-,"

chichiri was still pretending to be hotohori, even though he sooo jealous that Bella in empress now,as he snapped back to normal when one of the emperors advisers came in,

"Your highness,"

"Yes what can I do for you?" He was able to get hotohori's voice perfectly,

"We have been informed that the priestess of suzaku and the priestess of the shikon your lovely empress has arrived to the city with quite a entourage-," with that said, hotohori was gone in a poof,leaving a confused adviser behind,

"Um, sire?"

Just at the gates of the palace hotohori ran at lighting speeds,with another one of his famous *poof's*, he reverted back being chichiri and squeezed Bella in a huge bare hug,

**"WELCOME BACK NO DA!"** Miaka smiled at chichiri as he was smothering her cousin,

"Yes we made it chichiri," "where alive now let go," "your cutting off my breathing,"

as bella started to turn purple,chichiri let go of her and bowed to the new empress, and Bella smacked him in the head,

"Don't bow idiot," "treat me normal," "like you always have even though I'm the empress you can treat me the same,"

"Sorry no da," "I'll do that," everyone else arrived, tasuki pointed a shaking finger at the fox faced monk

"What in the world is that!" Nuriko smiled at tasuki and replied,

"He's chichiri," "he one of the suzaku seven likes us," chiriko spoke up,

"This place is so magnificent," "I can't even believe we got into the palace so easy!" Bella was still talking to chichiri about everything, shippo and shiori and rin and the two nekkos went into the palace to do what ever do inside, then mistukake noticed something that no one else didn't,

"Hotohori missing," "he must of gotten lost or something," tasuki was looking around and realized the young man was missing, and went over to Bella,

"Hey were you husband at princess?" And he grabbed her ass, Bella punched him in the face and didn't answer him, nuriko looked at them in disbelief and glared at tasuki,

"Wow," "you haven't figured it all out yet haven't you," "he is none other than-," he was cut off by hotohori himself with a Bella dangling off his back,

"That's ok nuriko," they all looked up and saw a self important man going down the stairs with a bella dangling off of his back, with people bowing to both of them, chichiri called up to both of them,

"Welcome back you highnessess!" "No da!" "I'm so glad you two made it back safe and sound," "and congrats on the union between you two," "the whole of konan been buzzing with joy over it," "no da!" Chiriko, mistukake, and tasuki, got the biggest bomb shell of their life and they thought they shit their selves,

"What the hell he's the emperor!" "And, and she...she the freaking empress!" Bella couldn't help but laugh at their looks,

* * *

After composing themselves they went and had a fabulous banquet in celebration for the marriage of hotohori and Bella, and for finding all the suzaku seven, they sent all the royal consorts since they are not needed now and never again,

all the warriors except for tamahome was seated around the table filled with different types of foods to many to even name, hotohori sat at the head of the table and Bella sat at the other end of the table, and ready to start to strategize on how to get tamahome back from kutou,

"Now then," "we must figure out now to get tamahome back here to konan?"

Tasuki, mistukake, chiriko where staying quiet the whole time, they still was shocked that he was the emperor and Bella was the empress, tasuki looked horrified than the rest of them, he did the worst out of all three of them,

_"I hit the emperor and yelled at him," "and worst off I violated the empress," "but how could you not," "she one hot chick man,"_ trying to rid his thought,until he felt a pork bun hit

the side of his head, he saw Bella smile kindly at him, the he look at hotohori as he smiled kindly as well,

"Relax," "our friends," "we are still the same people you traveled with," "I'm still one of the suzaku seven," "and Bella is still the same person you know," then his voice went serious again as he addressed the all,

"The main issue is to retrieve suzaku scroll," "the universe of the four gods," "and as well as tamahome," then hotohori turned to miaka,

"The scroll contain's the information of how you summon suzaku," "I only can remember some of it," "we must find a way in and get it with out causing a war with kutou," miaka spoke up right away after that was said,

"I'll go and get it!" The others gave her a concerned looked,

"I will go to kutou and get tamahome," "and figure out how to get the scroll back as well,'' hotohori looked at her like she was crazy and he knows Bella will be dragged into this, with a straight face he asked,

"What do you mean miaka?"

"It was all my fault that it got taken in the first place," "so it only right that I go and bring it back,"

"But..." Hotohori's words where cut off by chichiri,

"I can go along as well," "but I think we should discuss with tamahome about the whole operation," "no da," that got miaka attention,

"Tamahomes having a operation?"

"I might as well go with her," "knowing my dear cousin she will get herself hurt or killed," everyone attention was turned onto Bella at the other end of the table,

"Bella my angel are you sure you wish to do this," "I will agree with you but be sure in what your doing," "they are probably still after you," "and more so since you are the empress now," Bella smiled at her husbands concern for her,

"Yes I am sure on this," "miaka need's me and she can't fight," "and if she go's to miaka land or go be a air head zone," "she pretty much screwed," "and I wish not to lose no more family my love,"

hotohori understood her words and agreed,"_he understood about her not wanting to lose more family," "he just didn't want to lose his love and his wife,"_

"Hey!" "What a freaking minute!" "I know your the empress in all fore the pass two months!" "But why in the world is kutou also is after princess here other than what her title is," Bella glared at the stupid bandit,then nuriko face palmed at the stupidity of these three,

"Your kidding me aren't you?" "You kidnapped Bella," "and you still don't know who she is?" "This is the most amusing thing ever," nuriko and Bella started to laugh,

tasuki was about to stomp on the table where all the carefully Arranged food,

"What the hell don't I know?" "Huh?" "Come on tell me!" Chichiri laughed nervously and stated,

"Well tasuki," "other than she is the empress," "she is the legendary shikon no tama miko," tasuki shut up as passed up along with the three other, Bella and nuriko couldn't help it, that was funny,

* * *

_Meanwhile in kutou,_

Tamahome looked out the window and thought of his love,

_"I love you so much,"_

"Geez," "these chicks from the other world are so aggressive,"

_"Oh why can't you forget that bitch and her silly games",_

"Even when her best friend is sick on her death bed," ''she acts like she couldn't care and so cold hearted," "girl's you can't live with them and you can't live with out them," "they are the most confusing thing on earth that we can never figure out," *sighing*, just as a thought crossed his mind, like something his calling his,

_"Tamahome!" "Tamahome!" "You there tamahome!" "Can you here me?"_

* * *

_meanwhile outside of the room_

Nakago was waltzing down the hall being noisy, he stopped when something went a crossed his scenes that shouldn't be there,

"So the suzaku warriors are planning to make their move to rescue their comrade,"

* * *

_meanwhile back with everyone in konan,_

Miaka was getting ready to see tamahome, while hotohori and Bella went to their chambers to de moralize it, in hopes that she would come back alive or wounded or captured so they just wished to be in each other company for a while,

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19,_

_Going to kutou to save tamahome, and face with old friends,_

* * *

Miaka washes herself furiously, making sure she looks good for tamahome, while her conversation with chichiri came acrossed her mind,

* * *

_"I will really really see tamahome!"_

_"Well yes," "it's more like a spell," "no da,"_

* * *

MIaka brushed and braided her hair, then she put some lip stick on, so she could look more kissable, then she went over to her clothing that Bella lent her that was teleported to her, and picked a outfit, it was one of her own, Bella styles is not her type, after getting dressed, miaka went over to her mirror and checked herself out, and blew a kiss to herself,

* * *

_"Well," "you will be able to see each other," "and talk to each other," "and discuss the whole plan on what we are going to do," "no da,"_

* * *

Miaka started to run faster and faster, she was so lost inside of her thoughts, she didn't even hear the music that was being played, that hotohori and tasuki was standing outside the room that it was coming from, tasuki called down to her,

"Yo! Miaka!" "You hear this killer music?!"

"No,tasuki," "let's leave her alone," "she finally going to be with tamahome,"

hotohori watched as his new relative/priestess kept running with out even stopping,tasuki tilted his head to the side in wonder,

"Whatever," "anyways," "let's get back to talking about what we where chatin about," hotohori raised a eyebrow at the stupid bandit,

"And that was what?" Tasuki looked at him with a annoyed look,

"Don't you play dumb with me," "you know Damn well what I was talking about," "that hot ass wife of your!," hotohori glares at the stupid bad it he knew what they where talking about, it wasn't his place to tell him anything,

"It's not my place to tell her story," "you have to ask her yourself," "and I do know my wife is hot," "but will you stop doing that," "it's bad for your health,"

hotohori noticed tasuki shiver on asking his wife about her story, "_which makes him want to smirk," "and it turned him on how him wife can do that," "oh," "there going to go at it hard tonight,"_ shaking himself out of his thoughts,

"No mother freakinh way dude!" "She would probably cut out my tongue and shove it up my ass," "then shop off my ball and feed them to me," "she is a demon," "not judging her," "just when she gets angry," "it's like she has it out for my life," "it confuses the hell out of me that it turns me the hell on," Hotohori cleared his thought at his last statement,

"you know you could of kept that one to yourself,"

"Besides you two are married and so forth ya know," "dose it hurt for other dude's to look," they didn't notice the music stop playing and the killing intent coming towards tasuki,

"She freaking hot man,"" you hit gold," "she got it all nice all nice body everything," he was cut off by a Bella hand around his throat, with nuriko running out of the room,

"Gah," "your the filthy little pervert I have ever met in my life" "I have met my share,"

after that was said she kneed him in the balled and lifted him on the floor, and walked off with her nose up in the air, before she went back to her piano, she gave hotohori a long long passionate kiss, and released for air and winked and walked back to the room where her piano was,then nuriko spoke up,

"Wow," "he pissed himself and Bella got him good to," "he deserved it," "he was asking for it you know,"

hotohori only nodded as he thought of what he will do to his wife tonight in their chambers, "_oh I love that angel of mine,"_

* * *

_meanwhile with the voltori and the others,_

"Well I must agree that genius what chichiri doing," marcus said,

"Yes," "but I think yui might do something with nakago to stop them from saving them," "don't you agree," said caius,

"Yes I must agree that green head pokes out to much with that girl," "and she don't realize she is being played by the blond fool," said aro,

"Let's read on," said caius, as everyone agreed,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka and chichiri,_

Miaka kneeled down in front of the changing screen with chichiri beside it,chichiri's hand was already in position for the spell, his brows furrowed,

"Oh why do girls always have to be late all the time," "no da," "Tamahomes been waiting," "no da," miaka scratched the back of her head and and blushed,

"Oh I'm sorry fashionably late,"

"Well," "let's get back to what we should be doing," "no da," chichiri placed a sutra on the changing screen,

"Now here we go," "no da," "now look into the changing screen will you," "no da," "so don't waste any words or anytime," "no da,"

with out anymore he started to chant silently, then slowly a image started to appear of tamahome, miakas eyes widen as she started to cry at the sight of her love,

"Tamahome,"

* * *

_meanwhile with yui,_

Yui was walking down the halls of the palace with tamahomes dinner,"_ever since she confessed her feelings to him," "she knew he would probably avoid her now," "he made it clear that he only love's miaka and miaka only," "even after his beating his heart and loyalty's still are with miaka," __"he loves miaka with his whole heart and soul," _yui couldn't feel nothing but envy and jealousy in her heart,

_"why did __it have to be you miaka?" "What did miaka have that she didn't?" "What make's that __stupid girl who can't take care of herself so bloody special?" "Why? Why?" "Did __Bella have to be born into that stupid bitche's family?" "Why dose that stupid __brainless girl get everything?"_

Yui shook those thoughts away, and think about them another time, she was on her way to talk to tamahome, to clear the air between them so the tenseness will go away,before she opened the door, she over heard a voice that she did not wish to hear,

_"That voice!" "That stupid baka miaka!"_

Yui could almost see the disgusting smile on her stupid face as she spoke ever word, yui's hand hovered above the door debating to go in,as she over heard tamahome answered the baka back,

_"I will," "how...,"_

_"How is tamahome talking to miaka?"_

* * *

_"I'll be with you next time for real,"_

_"Miaka,"_

_"Tamahome,"_

_"I love you so much,"_

* * *

Yui trembled in anger, "_tamahome is going too leave me and go back to miaka,"_ yui couldn't take the stabbing in her heart anymore, she opened the door and went inside,

"Nicely done Mia-,"

Tamahome was cut off by a vary angry and hurt yui,"_thank suzaku the screen went back to normal so she didn't see his love,"_ yui stood in the doorway with pain and anger all over her face,

"I overheard everything!"

Yui stated, as she glared down tamahome,he was kneeling down on the floor in front of him was a normal changing screen,His blue grey eyes turned from shocked to panicked,

"Yui?"

Yui walked towards tamahome with her hands clinched in anger, and her voice shaking as she spoke,

"Somehow you where speaking to that stupid no good for nothing slut miaka," tamahome stood of and told her in a light and kind tone,

"She told me that she will be coming for us tomorrow," yui's eyes widen in shock, as tamahome continued to speak,

"She gathered all the suzaku seven," "that means I can finally go home," "oh and Bella and his highness Is married,''

yui didn't hear the last part, her emotions are a emotional roller coster,"_she will be left here all alone," "with nothing at all," "miaka has it all,"_

"And you," "miaka and Bella can be all togther again," "even though she is a empress she still the same old bella,"

tamahome was trying to kill the awkwardness of the room,"_he tried to sound so hopeful," "he wanted everything you go back to the way when he first met the girls," "well not in Bella's case she happy with he marriage," "he wanted yui and miaka to be friends again,"_

However yui wasn't aware of what tamahome was planing on doing,she ran to him and held onto his shoulders,

"Yui!"

Tamahomes eyes widen in shock when yui placed one of his hands on her chest, Tears streamed down yui's face, her hurt eyes she shut them tightly,praying they her feeling would be transferred to him, for him to love her back, and share the same feelings that she dose, not that bitch miaka,

"I want to be all your!" "I give you my body and my heart and my soul," "I love you so much tamahome!" "I love you when the first time I laid eyes on you!" Her hands tighten around his wrist, but tamahome wasn't going to deal with yui no more,

"Let go of me, yui!" Yui opened her eyes and looked up at tamahome with desperation and hope,

**"BUT WHY?" "YOU MET ME AT THE SAME TIME YOU MET MIAKA AND BELLA," ****"AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" "WHAT THE HELL IS IT THAT YOU SEE IN THAT BITCH!"**

tamahome wasn't fazed by her words at all,if anything it hardened his gaze at what she said,he was finally reminded why he was in love with miaka, and his feeling would never change for her never,

''Let me go right now,"

Yui felt that she was gonna pass out or go into hysterics, at that moment, she felt so useless and unworthy to be alive,

"You won't... Even hold me... To console me?," tamahome only could smile gently at her, he wish she could accept what he had said,

"I can't hold you," "there is only one person I truly love in the whole world with me my whole heart," "and the person I wish to protect and care for all my life," "I would even give my life up for the person I truly love," "I love with my whole heart and soul is miaka," "this is why I can't return the feeling that you have for me," "I am truly sorry if I hurt you, yui,"

Yui started at tamahome hurt and sadness all over her face, she saw miaka when he spoke the truth in his confession,his love for miaka came from his vary soul,

yui stood there for a moment hurt and sad, refusing to hear anymore words about that stupid stupid bitch, she turned on her heal and ran out the door with crying from the Hirt she felt, her sobs could be heard down the halls,tamahome stood in the room alone with his thoughts,even though he knew it was to late for his words to reach yui,

"I'm so sorry, yui,"

* * *

The tears didn't stop as they trickled down yui's face,tamahomes soulful confession echoed inside her head,

_"there is only one person I truly love in this whole world with my whole heart," "and I wish and protect and care for for all my life," "I would even gift my life for this person I truly love," "the person I love with all my heart and soul is miaka," "that is why I can't return your feelings,"_

Yui tried to make the echoing of tamahomes words go away, but it didn't work,she just wanted to forget what tamahome had said, she felt so hurt and used and abandoned,

"o_h," "I don't even wish to even be alone right now,"_

it was like seiryuu heard her pleas and felt the pain she was going through, nakago suddenly appeared, he was wondering down the halls, he over heard her running towards him and turned around and was shocked to see yui running towards him,

"Lady yui?"

"Nakago!"

Not waiting any longer she needed to be consoled, she threw herself at nakago and cried into his chest,nakago was shocked at yui sadness,

"Please tell me why are you so sad," "lady yui?"

**"IT WAS TAMAHOME!" "HE TOLD ME HE WAS LEAVING TOMORROW!" "I DON'T WANT HIM TO GO!" "I DON'T WANT HIM TO GO BACK TO THAT WITCH!" "I DON'T WANT MIAKA TO HAVE THEM BOTH!" "IT'S BAD ENOUGH SHE HAS HER COUSIN!" "WHICH SHOULD BEEN MINE!"**

Nakago hugged yui closer to his chest, "_he felt her pain Bella should of been his,"_

"Now now, lady yui," "I'm here to help you," "remember?"

His words comforted her, his loyalty to his priestess comforted her and made her sobbing stop,and blew her nose into his cape, she didn't know behind his kind deserving words, he was playing with her mind, pulling the girl alway before she blows her nose into his cape again, he tilted her head up so she would look at him,He held her hand out and placed something in it,

"Tamahome shall be yours if you so wish," "if you only use this," nakago watched as yui looked at her hand in confusion, he smirked evilly, "_oh how easy it was to mess with this depressed and upset girl."_

"if you use this," "tamahome will be yours forever," "as for her highness Bella," yui looked at nakago confused,

"You leave the empress to me," "I will make sure that she will come to our side even though she is the empress of konan now," yui voice trembled out of fear,

"We will not use bella," "or force her to be on our side," "she had enough misery in her life," "and what do you mean empress?" Nakago only smirked,

"She is the empress of konan she married the emperor out of true love," yui was happy inside for Bella, she don't want to ruin her happiness,

"Fine," nakago left yui with her thoughts,

* * *

_meanwhile with the voltori and the others,_

"Oh my what a shame," "yui don't realize it," said caius,

"I realized that," "she must come to terms that tamahome is the true mate to one of our little ones," said Marcus,

"Yes it quite sad I must say so," said aro,

"Let's get back to the book shall we," said carlisile,

"Yes let's," said Marcus and caius, along with everyone else agree'd

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan with everone,_

Hotohori walked into the room where the music was playing as he watched on as his wife played her strange instrument, she finally finished and closed the lid over the keys,Her brown eyes looked up as him,

"Oh my dearest what's wrong?" Asked Bella, with a soft smile,

"Nothing my love," "I just came to see if your ready to go to our chambers,"

"Yes I'm quite ready,"

as she got up and stretched her stiff body, hotohori smirked evily he snuck behind her and put her over his shoulder, And slapped her ass,

**"AHHH!" "Oh my my," "my dear what this?"** Bella smirked to herself,

"Oh my beautiful wife," "my love I been wanted to put my hands all over you all day," "now let go to out chamber," as they entered they ripped each others clothing off and kissing passanily,"

* * *

_Lemon start,_

Hotohori ravished Bella's body, he had her tied up to their bed post, she was moaning as she sucked and nipped at her nipples as his other hand was insider her tight pussy,

"moan my name my love and tell me who you belong to,"

"Ooooooh hotohori," "I'm your all yours my love," "And I'm yours,"

As her juice went all over his hand he lap them up as he rammed his engorged cock inside of her, and pounded deep inside of her wet pussy, his wet pussy, he released her from her binds and flipped her over on her stomach and pounded inside of her from behind while spanking her,

"oh the things his love of his life," "and his wife dose to him," he shoved his huge cock deep inside of her, and pulled out lubed up his cock and stretched out her puckered whole she wasn't expecting it he rammed his cock deep with in her rounded fine ass, Bella moaned out In pleasure as his fingers played with her jewel, while he pounded deep with inside of her ass,

"cum for me," "my love,"

**"Ooooooohhhh hotohori,"**

**"Mmmmmmm,,,,,, mmmmmmmmm ooooooooo bbbbbbbeeeeeeellllllllllaaaaaaaaa,,** "he pulled out and slammed in and spilled his seed deep within her,

_End lemon_

* * *

Covering both each other up,from the love making,

"I don't wish you to go," "my love," "but I know I can't stop you for protecting our family," "just please come back alive and safe my dearest heart,"

"Your Right my love," "I'll try my love," with that they fell asleep,

* * *

But not for four people who over heard their love making because they had their ears to the door, they ran back to their room and relived them selves,

* * *

_meanwhile the fallowing morning,_

After their morning love making, they got ready and went to watch the preparations for the summoning ceremony,

"Well the preparations for the summoning ceremony to summon suzaku is coming along quite well," "your highnesses," stated nuriko, as he watched with hotohori and Bella, while the servant's polished the statue of suzaku,

"Yes," "once we get tamahome back and Bella kicks his ass," "and retrieve the universe if the four gods," "we can finally do it,"

hotohori continue to hope that their luck would continue to be good, and that they could summon suzaku,"_miaka should be able go home," "and his and Bella land would be saved_," speaking of miaka,

"Where is miaka?"

"I'll go with nuriko to wake up my dear cousin," sated Bella, after jumping off her husbands back,

* * *

_meanwhile With Miaka,_

Miaka was sleeping soundly and comfortably,

"Ooooooohhhhh miiiiiaaaakkkkkkaaaa!"

Nuriko and Bella had searched for miaka, and just enter miaka chambers, and snuck up on the sleeping girl,

"Oooooooooohhhhhh miiiiiaaaakkkkaaaa!"

As Bella and nuriko snickered and started to loom over the sleeping girl, as their shadows showed, Miaka started to feel the warmth of the light leave her, she started to rub her eyes, miaka cracked one eye open,

only to see the faces of Bella and nuriko up close, which miaka hit the two with a table, Miaka was panting, he face twisted in annoyance,Nuriko lifted the table off his body since bella was underneath him,

**"Is that any way to treat people who came to see how you are doing!"**

"Oh nuriko," "Bella," "it's only you to," "I thought I saw a monster," "I real ugly monster," nuriko turned to fix his appearance, while Bella went over to hit her cousin over the head,

"Hey first you hit us with a table!" "Then you insult us!"" Dear cousin!" Stated a annoyed belled, as she slapped her cousin head,

"Yeah," "we came bearing gifts," "and you start to sling insults at us," "and your cousin is no way hideous," "she is one beautiful," "kind and one foxy lady with a fine ass," "here's your gift," Bella glared at nuriko,

"I hope it yummy!" Nuriko exploded,

**"YOU DON'T EAT IT YOU DUMMY!"**

Bella only could just laugh at it,after claiming down, Bella helped unwrapped it, it was a doll of a man and a woman,all miaka could do was look at it in confusion,

"Hhhhhmmmm,"

"It's a lover sweetheart doll!" Nuriko said joyfully,

"Huh?"

"There the thing with the girls in the city," "oh I know vary childish," "but you write the name of the male you like on the male one," "and then you write the other on the female," "it's oppisite for males with a lady they like," "then you bury it in the ground someplace no one would find it," "and it will make your love eternal," explained nuriko, miakas eyes twinkled in wondered,

"Oh you really really wish me to have this?" Nuriko,

"Oh yes I do!" Said nuriko, before turning to the wall and sighing depressivly,

"It didn't work for a cross dresser bisexual," Bella glared at nuriko she knew what he was talking about her, miaka sweat dropped, until nuriko urged miaka to write on it,

"Go on, write Both your names on it,"

"I will" ''I will,"

After writing her and tamahome's names on the doll, they just stood and stared at it, "_this time we will be together forever,"_

Until the doll started to crack down the middle, Miaka *gasped*, nuriko was shocked, he didn't expect that to happen,shacking his head from his thoughts, nuriko and Bella was trying to comfort miaka,

miaka was frozen from the shock of what happened, she ignored the worded that her friend and her cousin was saying to her,

"Oh miaka dear," "don't worry that doll didn't mean anything at all," Bella sent a energy mist at his and turned the doll into dust,

"The doll must of cracked with you threw the table at us,"

"Look dear cousin all gone," miaka still was in a state of shock,she stared at the pile of pink dust on the floor,

* * *

_Meanwhile in kutou,_

Yui carried another try of food for tamahome, with words echoing in her mind, they where just to tempting,

_"he told her to put the pill in his favorite food," "he would never know what hit him,"_ placing his food down, yui took a glance at tamahome sleeping form,

yui listen to his breathing, she was debating with herself to put the drug in his food, yui's finger's shook as she held the drug in her hand,

_"If we put this in his food," "if he eats it," "he-"_

Tamahome woke up from the closing of the door and running foot steps,looking around he only saw his food, steaming hot,he shot out of the bed and called after the girl,

**"YUI!"**

The girl just continued to run away,tamahome let out a stressful *sigh*, and went over to the table and thought out loud,

"I still need to talk to her still," "I'm not shocked that she avoids me," "I was kinda harsh," "but it had to been said," "I must make sure she ready to come with us when miaka and Bella comes to get us tonight," "if she keeps going on like this," "I'll have to go and find her,"

* * *

Night came sooner than expected, and it was time to set the plans in motion,tamahome was sneaking through kutou's palace trying to find where yui was,he found her in nakago room, seeking counsel,

"It just no use," "nakago," "I tried to put it in his food twice today," "I just couldn't do it," nakago had his back to her and answered,

"Lady yui," "getting what you wish take planing and different methods," as he ran his hand down the birds cage, "_he enjoyed messing with the mind of the miserable girl," "he really doubt she even loves the suzaku warrior," _as he continued,

"Like as for one thing," "when you became the priestess of seiryuu here," nakago placed a hand on yui's and leaned his head onto hers, not even thinking to choose his words, so he continued to tell his priestess the truth,plus he knew tamahome was on the other side of the wall,

"All because you wanted to act on revenge against that ex witch friend of yours who betrayed you," "will you give tamahome back to her," "and let that little girl win?" "And let her summon suzaku and let her dreams come true?" "You want her to be all happy and joyful?" "While you will be left with nothing?" When yui caved in, nakago comforted her,

* * *

Tamahome came a crossed nakago's room, he heard yui voice,

_"she was telling the blonde idiot about her failed attempts in placing something in his food," "then he heard the basted's voice," "telling yui to plan and do different methods to get what she wants," _

_tamahome'__s ears perked up, "when he over heard the bastard tell yui about her agreeing to be the priestess of seiryuu out of revenge on miaka," tamahome was to angry and to shocked, his fisted and teeth where clinched, his while body shook in anger,_

_"This can't be,"... "Yui," "you willing turned your back against miaka,"_

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan_

Just a few more minutes before their trip to kutou, miaka did her final adjustments to her hair,when hotohori said a few reminders,

"And most of all be vary careful," "especial you my love," as hotohori brought his wife closer to him,

"Are you sure we can't come along?" "Your majesty and priestess,"

asked chiriko in hopes that his empress/priestess and his priestess that they would let him come along,"_it was dangerous going into enemy territory," "and only with one fighter," _miaka tilted her head to the side,

"Chichiri can he go?" The monk looked thoughtful for a moment,

"Well maybe it could be possible," "but it would be better if we have Another fighter," "no da," "with Bella she could put a shield up that they won't detect us," at the mention of his wife's name, hotohori hugged her tighter to him, then tasuki spoke up,

"Well no bitchin," "i'm comin with ya!" Miaka turned to him, and gave him a confused look,

"What do you mean tasuki?" The bandit only smirked,

"I wanna meet this tamahome that Bella want's to kick his ass," "and you might need fire with Bella's talents,"

_"This is going to be troublesome,"thought chichiri,_

between Bella and and hotohori dose not looked to pleased,miaka *sighed*, tasuki turned chibi,

"Oh.. Wait!" "Don't say no just yet!" "I have this Yummy steamy meat bun!" Tasuki took out a meat bun out of his jacket, to bribe miaka,

"I was gonna give this to you but-," he didn't finish, because miaka grabbed chichiri collar and got all up in his face,

**"HAVE SOME PITTY WILL YOU FOR THE POOR DUDE!" "HE HAS FOOD!" "LET'S TAKE HIM ****WITH US!"**

Chichiri sweat dropped at miaka attitude, Bella only face palmed at her cousins show of intelligence,

"Um," "well I was going to say to bring him along," "as another fighter," "no da," tasuki grinned smugly,

"Hell yea!" "I knew it would work!," looking down he saw miaka on her knees with half of his arm in her mouth, tasuki freaked when he realized that the stupid priestess had his whole arm in her mouth,

**"HEY," "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD HAVE THE MEAT BUN," "NOT MY DAMNED ARM,"** Bella was laughing her head off in hotohori's arms, Chichiri threw his cape on the floor,

"Everyone on the cape,"

After Bella and hotohori long kiss goodbye, the three joined him on the cape,

"And now we are off!" Chichiri stabbed the middle of the cape, as the light shot from the ends of his staff until it covered the whole cape,the cape started to absorb them, tasuki was in a odd position, while Bella and miaka waved goodbye awkwardly,to all that's staying behind,

"Wish us good luck," said Bella, as she blew a kiss to her husband

"We are on our way," "bye bye!"

"You better be careful!" Cried nuriko and hotohori together, nurikos hand's clasped together, hotohori just look on nervously,when the three where gone, chichiri jumped in right after them,

"Their gone," nuriko still felt edgy about this whole thing,and prayed that they will come back safely especially bella,

"I just hope the be all ok!" Chiriko spoke out of concern,

"Still is it safe for lady Bella to go there since she is a empress," asked chiriko,

"No it isn't safe," "but she fallow's her heart to thing's she knows that is right," "that why I love her so much," hotohori spoke from his seat, as he watched the kid's play with the two nekkos,

"Don't worry mommy always come back strong!" Shiori spoke up with a bright smile,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka tasuki Bella and chichiri_

"Wow!" "Chichiri!" "Your spells are so awesome!" "You transported us here just with your cape and staff thing!" Miaka said cheerfully, until her mood changed,when her mind kicked in on their current position,

"But couldn't you find a better way for us to land!"

The four of them where dangerously piled on each other on a branch, the branch they all where piled on started to make a cracking sound,tasuki was already starting to panic, while miaka still shouting at chichiri, Bella was about to smack her cousin,

"Now what are we going to do now," "huh?"

they were a nice distance from the ground, the branch was making a snapping sound, as miaka started to squirm more, as she continued to insult chichiri, Tasuki started to feel something shift underneath, and started to yell at miaka,

"Hey will ya stop moving will ya,!" With out warning they all fell to the ground,

**"AHHHH!"**

**"AHHHHH!"**

**"AHHHHHH!"**

**"AHHHHH!"**

***Thud***

Chichiri was in chibi form and hanging on a brand with his cape,

"Hey you guys," "I'm ok," "no da!" Miaka, Bella and tasuki where not so lucky,

"Well where not ok," "no da,"

Tasuki was still recovering from the fall, and didn't realize how he was positioned on Bella, and where his hands where, until something licked his nose, adjusting his self,

"Hey guy's," "mistukake cat's here," Bella finally came to from being sandwiched,

"Tasuki," "that better be your fan between your leg's," "so help me kami," "if you have a boner," Bella stated Angrily as her eyebrow twitched,

"Um well," "I kinda," "well," he was cut off by Bella punching him off of her,

**"You pervert!"**

"Yay!" "It's our lucky day!" Chichiri landed smoothly by the disgruntled Bella,

"Why you say that miaka?" Miaka smiled sadly as she looked up at the moon,

"I promised tamahome I meet him here,"

* * *

_"There is a giant tree in the gardens," "that is surrounded by sweet smelling __flowers," "I'll meet you there when the moon is at its highest,"_

* * *

"See animal's have a better sense of smell than we do," "Bella could do it but I won't ask her to humiliate herself,"

"Right!" "Let's go!" Chichiri raised a finger,

* * *

_meanwhile with yui and tamahome,_

Tamahome went looking for yui, so they could meet up with the others,when he finally found where she was at he just bursted in, and pushed the servants out of the way,

"Yui!" "I'm leaving to go back to konan!" "If you choose to come with me!" "Get dressed," as tamahome was walking away from the hot springs since yui didn't speak back to him,

_"No... Tamahome is leaving... Me... Back to... Mia..aka,"_

Until tamahome fell to his knees from the smell,it overpowered his senses, yui got out of the hot springs the servants wrapped her in a silk robe, as yui went over to tamahome bent over body, she knelt down in front of him and placed the drug into her mouth, and kissed tamahome deeply, and tamahome passed out,

_"Everything will be all ok now tamahome," "now rest,"_

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka, tasuki, Bella, and chichiri,_

The moon rises brightly above the, as the chilly night air blew the leave's,and bella's exposed stomach, miaka leaned angst the trunk of the tree with Bella next to her, miaka was deep in thought, "_what is taking tamahome so long,"_

chichiri say's a little way's playing with tama,tasuki was standing next to Bella,he was to absorbed in his thoughts.

_"That he even forgot he was annoyed and that Bella slapped him," "he was going over everything since they got there," "They left the palace," "landed on a tree branch Bella was sandwiched between them," "not that he minded it was his lucky night, then the tree branch broke they fell to the ground," "Bella found out about his boner from him being on top of her," "well how could he not fiery princess is hot," "well one of the hottest empresses alive," she punched him," "which hurt like hell," "now here they are waiting for this tamahome guy,"_ meanwhile miaka started to feel worried,

_"Where is tamahome?" "He promised me he would be here?" "What could of happened?"_

Tasuki finally snapped out of his thoughts, and figured out the annoyed and worrying Silence,

"so this hot shot tamahome guy think he so hot that he blow off date's," "or is he to much of a little bitch to show up?" "Or is he afraid that he will lose his little girlfriend here that he been shaking up?"

Tasuki exploded he couldn't take it no more, Bella couldn't help it that was funny and some what of the truth, miaka heard everything ,

**_"TAMAHOME NOT AFRAID OF NOTHING!"_** Bella snorted at that,

Miaka laced her fingers together in prayer,

"He will come!" "He will come!,"

miaka confidence didn't show what she was feeling on the inside, miaka preyed to whatever kami's that would here her pleas,for tamahome's safe arrival,there was rustling in the bushes, everyone turned around to see if it was the person they been waiting for,

**"TAMAHOME!"**

However it wasn't tamahome, spears pointed at them from the bushes,the next thing they saw yui standing there with a cold smile on her face,she didn't even notice Bella even was there,

"It's been a while," "miaka,"

"Yui!"

* * *

_meanwhile with the voltori and everyone else,_

"Oh poor tamahome let's hope that drug isn't something that would make him forget," said esme,

"Well I have to agree," "yui was just devious to do that," said caius,

"Well we know our Bella will get to the bottom of everything," said aro, everyone nodded to that,

To be continued,


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

_Old friends come face to face, and a shocking new tamahome_

* * *

"Well it seem's to have been a long time hasn't it," "miaka?" "Your looking well," yui cold voice sent chills up their backs, Bella just jumped in the tree,

"Yui what are you doing here?" Yui only scoffed at her friend stupidity,

"Oh come on," "your so stupid," "I didn't even need to bring nakago to find you," "with that big mouth of your's," "you just knocked at the front door and saying I'm hear," "with that huge mouth," "oh come on," "really," "miaka," yui crossed her arms, and smirked smugly at her ex best friend,As she stared down miaka,

Miaka almost cried in despair,Yui was right in front of her,It would been so easy to talk to her,If she didn't have half the palace guard with her,miaka clinched her fist in anger,

_"this was not supposed to happen," "she made a promise to meet tamahome under this tree," "she was going to talk to yui when she had a chance," "I guess sooner than later on that one," "but where did things go so wrong,"_

She snapped out of her thoughts when tasuki stood in front of her,with a look of confusion, she asked,

"Tasuki what in the world are you doing?"

**"I ain't going to sit around and do nothin!" "While this blond bimbo run's her mouth!"** Tasuki took out his fan, and yelled out,

**"REKKA-SHIENEN!"**

It let out a little bit of flame until it came useless,tasuki's eyes bulged out,

_"what the hell?"_

"So you must be tasuki?"

Everyone turned their headed in the direction of the voice, to only see nakago coming out of the shadows,he had a smug, evil look on his face,as he continued,

"None of your power's will work here," "only for one person," he looked up at the tree,

"Now then who wish's to be the first to die?"

Nakago raised his hand in the direction, with energy glowing all around it, chichiri and tasuki and miaka took a step back, until a huge pink energy orb went toward's nakago, he jumped back and held on to yui,

"Wait nakago," "maybe we should wait in killing them," "where the fun in that," the energy orb was a sign you know, Nakago ordered them to take them to the dungeons, the solders began to move forward,

Miaka harden her gaze, she has to do something, like always she she didn't think before her actions, she ran and lunged at the nearest guard and knock him over,she even surprised nakago on her stupid action,

tasuki, chichiri, and even Bella was trying to get her to stop her doing to stupid actions,but miaka ignored them, after Faceplateing the ground for tackling the guard, she groaned out in pain, before she yelled over her shoulder to her cousin,

**"Bella!" "Take chichiri and tasuki and hide someplace!"**

"No," "we won't go!" "We can't just leave you with the stupid gang!" Tasuki said stubbornly,

**"Go now," "Bella take them now,"**

They saw bella jump down from the tree with her wing's and picked up the two warriors, and flew off in a blink of a eye, that no one would see,yui's eyes widen,

_"Bella," "she was here," "and I didn't even notice her,"_ yui said sadly, as the guards dragged off her witch of a ex best friend,

* * *

_meanwhile with tasuki chichiri and Bella,_

"Will you shut the hell up will you!" "Or we will get found out," as Bella slapped tasuki,

"Yes" "yes," "well what are we going to do now?" "Princess,"

"Yeah what do you have planned?" "No da,"

"Well after I feel everyone is gone where going in," "chichiri you still can to your spell's so you can just pretend to be someone else," "and while me and stupid pervert red head here will sneak around to find miaka and then tamahome," "since I already know the way around from the last time I was here,"

"Right!" "Great plan!" "You have brain's princess!" "To bad you chose the emperor,"

Bella glared at tasuki then she slapped him, as she searched for no one around, Bella gave the signal,

"Come on I'll fly over," "I can become invisible by a demon spell," after that said,

Bella picked up both of the warriors and flew over to the palace, as she landed, Now chichiri turn into someone, with a *poof*, he turned into nakago, Bella only laughed silently,

"You turned into the bastard nakago," chichiri shrugged,

"First person I thought of here," "now let's go!"

With that they went of in different ways,

* * *

_meanwhile with Bella and tasuki,_

Bella and tasuki was sneaking in the shadows, they where not invisible no more, there where still a few guards patrolling,

Bella and tasuki backs where against the wall,debating on where to go next,they moved off to another wall but it was to tight for them, they heard a few guards pass by them, bella grabbed tasuki's hand so he won't get left behind,

tasuki blushed at the contact they Bella giving him, "_her hand's are so soft,"_ As Bella sniffed the air for her cousin, Bella growled at where yui placed miaka, and mumbled under her breath,

"Oh that stupid blonde head girl,"

"Hey Bella!" "Did you find out where miaka is?" Whispered tasuki, Bella narrowed her golden eyes, and glanced at tasuki,miaka is in the dungeon with tama,

Tasuki steps stops at her words, and Bella's hand was still connected with his, Bella felt the pull, growling annoyance,

"what is it now?" "We don't have time for this!"

Tasuki just remembered what happened earlier today, he was snapped out of her thoughts,

"Oh nothing," "I was just thinking that's all,"

they continue on their way to find miaka, tasuki continued to fallow the girl he loved and can't have, but he won't stop trying, then he went back into in thoughts, and didn't realize that Bella stopped, and he collided with her and they fell over his boner collided with her nice ass,

and his luck his thoughts were dirty and he was turned on, Bella eye brow twitched in annoyance at the idiot she is with, as she flip over and glared her golden eyes at tasuki,

"if you haven't forgotten we are sneaking around the enemy lands," "and you are having perverted thought's about me," "you are a huge pervert,"

Bella punched him off her, and got up, and help him up as well, not like we need to rescue one more person,

''Your hopeless,"

Bella brushed off her custom cloths, and leaned against the wall, and peek at the other side of the wall to see if anyone was coming, tasuki rubbed his sore cheek,

"Hey I resent that princess!"

"Shush where here," "look!"

Bella pointed out at the dungeons, where miaka was sitting in the middle of,there was only one guard guarding it, so she will have to knock him out,

* * *

_meanwhile with the voltori and the others,_

"Well I'm guessing midariko has something for us," said Marcus,

Everyone in the room nodded, they where gathered with there luggage, midariko came to see them and told them to have everyone here with their things packed,everyone was brought out of their thoughts from the two flashes of lights, as the light dispersed, it was midariko and byakko,

"Well i see everyone is here," "and it's nice to see you again priestess," byakko greeted everyone, and his priestess,

"Yes what is this all about?" Asked keisuke,

"Well you guys are going to be copied," "so they will be in your place," "it's like chichiri spell," "but different," "these are nayan nayan," "taiitsuku is putting them in your place," "so now let's begin," step in the middle of the room where the mirror appeared,"

Everyone did as they where told shocked to see such a huge mirror, Alice and rose was in heaven,

"Now where on our way," "me and byakko will be with now," "but once you land inside the palace we have to go," said midariko, as she and byakko started to Chant, a red light shot from the mirror and absorbed all of them,

* * *

_Meanwhile inside the dungeons,_

Miaka sat down on the nasty way floor and drew her knees up to her chest,

_"what will I do now?" "tamahome is locked up in here somewhere," "I just need to get out of here and look for him," "but I need tasuki Bella and chichiri," _miaka let out a sad *sigh*,as she remember what yui had said,

* * *

_"It's been quite a while," "miaka"_

* * *

Miaka hugged her knees tighter to her, and she laid her head on her knees,

_"yui you turned do cold," "and your eyes seemed so cold as if they where ice," "isn't there some way that we can go back the way we once where,"_

While miaka was deep in thought, she felt something poking at her,since she just ignored it, the poking continued, miaka turned her head around quickly and yelled at the person who was poking at her,

**"Hey stop poking at me!" "I'm trying to think here!"**

A cat smile and slanted eyes with a paw in the air as if saying hello, miaka perked up when she saw mistukake cat,

Tama started to point at the cell door, miaka looked over only to see a chained up skeleton, miaka only looked at the cat with confusion,

"There is no one here?" "What are you trying to tell me kitty?"

Tama fur fluffed in annoyance,tama neared the bars and walked threw them with out any problem to the other side, and sitting on the ground, then pointing next to him,

miaka looked on in confusion at what the cat was doing,not a minute later they heard a ruckus behind the metal door,

**"HEY WHAT THE-"**

**"OW!" "MY NUTS!"**

**"GET UP MORON!"**

**"HELL NO I'M GETTING MY FREAKING ASS KICK BY A FREAKING GIRL!"**

Then it went quiet,and the door creaked open, miaka brighten up and smiled hopefully, "_oh it has to be tamahome," "I just knew he wouldn't forget about meeting up with me," _her face saddened when she saw tasuki,

"Oh it's just you," tasuki eyebrow twitched in annoyance,

"what the-," "well that is just ungrateful you know," "we came here to save you", "and this how we are thanked," "huh?" Miaka tilted her head in confusion,And got up,

"Isn't chichiri with you as well?"

"No," "we sent him on another mission here," "and don't insult me dear cousin," "do I look like him,"

as Bella stepped out from behind Tasuki to revile herself, miaka brighten up at the sight of her cousin, even though she is in demon form she still loves her,miaka clutched the bars to her cell,

"Oh Bella," "you came to rescue me!" "Your alway's super woman to me," Bella just rolled her eyes and opened her cousins cell,

_"oh how she wished to have a camera right now,"_ miaka ran straight to her cousin and hugged the air out of her,

"Oh Bella," "glad you came to save me," "you alway's do," Bella let a soft smile grace her face,

"It's ok dear cousin," "now let got I can't breath," miaka doing as she was told,

"Where is chichiri?" Asked miaka,

"He at another part of the palace looking for tamahome," "but we need to get going,"

* * *

as they left the dungeon area, as they snuck around the halls of the palace,as they passed down the hallways,

miaka started to smell food,she tried so hard to ignored the smell of the food, but her body went into auto pilot, miaka inner struggle with her stomach was always a weak point for her,and she ended up where the smell of food was coming from, tasuki saw her heading off in a direction they didn't wish to go into,

"Hey!" "Miaka where are you going off to,"

Bella saw tasuki running after her cousin, she cursed under her breath and she went after the idiot trio, Bella just rounded the corner to see her cousins internal struggle trying to open a door,

while tasuki and tama was trying to hold her back to stop her,it seemed her cousin stomach and body is on auto pilot again,tasuki and tamas grip slipped and they where sent flying,

Bella's golden eyes narrowed, there was someone else inside that room,she flashed with her demon speed and grabbed tasuki by the scuff of his collar and dragged him to the nearest corner,

"Go and find chichiri," "I'll put a spell on you so you won't be seen by no one," until you reach chichiri or one of us, as Bella chanted, tasuki and tama was invisible,

* * *

_Meanwhile inside of the room,_

Miaka opened the door, and drooled at the feast that was laid out on the table,the was food of all kinds, she was acting like a fat kid in a candy store,

"Welcome dear miaka," came a familiar voice, Miaka spun around to see yui's dull cold blue eyes,

"Yui,"

"Oh same old miaka," "you could never back away from food could you?" As yui snickered,As she walked over to the table and sat down,

"Well then," "don't sit there looking stupid," "sit down and take a load off," "this meal just for you,"

tama jumped out of miakas arms to the ground, as miaka sat at the other end of the table,miaka eyed and drooled at the food, while yui drank out of a goblet with her eyes closed,

"Go on," "eat up," "it's not poisoned you know," "it quiet good," yui opened her eyes and only to see miaka eaten more than a plate or two,

"Oh yes," "I agree it was yummy,"

as miaka licked a plate like a dog,which only made yui to laugh at the scene, miaka thought that she had forgiven her,miaka felt hope build up inside of her,maybe we can go back to the way we where back then,so she pushed her luck and asked

"Um," "yui?"

"Let me just say this!" Miaka shocked at yui's tone,

"I will never let tamahome go back to a filthy little slutty whore bitch of a traitor!" "I could kill you at any time!" "But I don't wish this to be boring!" "So I'm just going allow you to live!" Miaka looked at her friend sadly,

"Yui... I..I don't know how to apologize," "on the horrible thing that happen to you," "but I-," miaka was cut off by yui splashing water all over her face,

**"There isn't nothing that you can say to me out of your filthy mouth that could help me now!"** Yui shouted angrily,

"and you didn't even come to save me did you?" "So

while I was taking the abuse and being raped!" "All you could do is think of

**yourself and how much you wanted tamahome,!" "And so you can run back to his awaiting arms!" "Payback is a bitch!"**

The door slammed open with such force, entering a red eyed Bella, who was angered to say the least,yui was the first to speak to her,

"Bella," "what are you doing here?" Bella let the red leave her golden eyes, and started to talk,

"Yui?" "What happen to you when you arrived in kutou," yui eyes widen at Bella's words,

"What you didn't know?" "But miaka.. And tamahome all knew?" Miaka looked away ashamed,

"No one has told her what happened," "yui," "she wasn't with us when we went to taiitsuku," yui bowed her head and started the laugh hysterically,

"Oh of course you wouldn't tell her," "why where you afraid that your cousin would disown your and leave you and come join me!" Miaka cringed at yui's words,

"It was true," "I thought that," "but then again it was your only right to tell her yourself," "I thought it would be best if you told her yourself," "and we where thinking of ourselves while she was risking her life protecting konan,"

"Yui," "answer right now,"

yui turned to the girl she thought as a sister, and she could see that Bella isn't in no mood for no games, yui shot miaka a evil glare,

"Oh fine!" "When I arrived here I was attacked!" "I was defiled by pervert's!" "So there better!"

As yui shot miaka a venomous look, miaka had her face covered in shame, she had a image of her cousin looking at her with disgust, Bella's golden eyes widen at what yui as just said, then yui continued,After she reviled her wrist,

"So as long as I have this scar," "I would never forgive that bitch!" Yui's cold gaze met with miaka sad one,

"and you will never have tamahome he is mine,"

Bella flashed with her demon speed and grabbed yui's wrist,grabbing the wrist that had a scar in it, bells ignored yui's pleas to let go, and she pushed her miko energy thought her hand, miaka stood up to see what her cousin was doing,

yui thought what she was going to do was going to hurt, she felt warm and welcomed, as Bella let go of her wrist her scar was gone,yui looked up at Bella in confusion, trying to ask what she didn't but her mouth didn't seem to work,with that scar gone it seemed like she had a huge weight lifted off her shoulder, her eyes brimmed with tears, Bella stepped back and knelt on the floor in front of the girl,

"Yui," "I know that had to be hard to deal with alone," "I'm sorry that it happened to you," "i know the pain your going through," "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me most," "I know how you feel," "if you need me," "take this it was given to me by inu Tasho as a welcome gift to the family," "you call me through it," "I'll respond," "you are never alone,"

Yui covered her mouth, as she started to cry, miaka began to cry softly and joined her cousin on the floor,as they tried to calm the distressed girl,

"You expected me to forgive miaka just like that?" bella raiser her hand,

"I don't expect you to do nothing," "all I just wish is to see a girl I think of as a sister to be happy," "isn't that what you wish?"

**"HOW THE HELL YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT?" "OR UNDERSTAND WHAT I WAS GOING THREW,"**

"It's because it almost happened to me before Edward was found on top of me," "only few people know about that," "the only person alive today who knows it is my husband," "and plus remember my long suffering from the losses I lost," "All you need to do is let your anger out," "we love you," "we will wait for you when you chose to make that decision for your self," Miaka bowed her head to the ground that it nearly touched it,

"Yes it was true," "it was most of the reason I came back," "I love him with my whole heart he my life mate," "and even if I didn't have him," "I would still came back for you yui," before she could say anything, yui slammed her palms on the table,

"You think because your bowing to me," "I would cave in and forgive you?" "it's to late for me to forgive you!" "Now is it," "miaka?,"

yui headed towards the door as fast as she could, but miaka latched herself onto her arm,

"Oh yui," "please just let tamahome go!" "Please you!" "Tamahome is no part of this!" Yui didn't listen as she knocked the stupid girl off her,

miaka stumbled back and landed on a chest, miaka looked up who she bumped into, and was shocked to see it was the the person they where looking for the whole night,

"Tamahome?"

"Miaka?"

Tears spilled from her eyes widen as she started to cry, and threw her self at the man she loved,

"tamahome!"

Yui's looked away, not wishing to see any of this, it hurt to much,Bella gotten back to her feet, and saw tamahome, but there was something vary wrong with him,miaka hugged tamahome tighter,

"I missed you so much," "tamahome,"

tamahome placed a hand on her shoulder as he and the other behind his back,

"I did as well," "miaka," before he pushed her away from him roughly,

"I missed you so much!"

Miaka was so shocked by tamahomes reactions, she didn't noticed the pair of nun chucks head for her, before they could hit her, Bella flashed in front of her, she was able to change places with her cousin, before there was a huge crash, and the both fell down and broke the table,miaka was ok, but still in shock,but Bella wasn't she was gripping the table, her right shoulder was bleeding heavily,

"Tama... Home?"

"What give you the right to speak to me you filthy whore!"

Miaka looked at tamahome with widen eyes, a memory flashed a crossed her mind, "_I love you so much_," The tamahome before them, was about to attack again,

"Don't you dare ever speak to me like that again you trash!"

_"Soon we will be together again," "I love you miaka,"_

**"This can't be!"**

miaka screamed out in horror, The nun chucked head right near her head,tamahome had a evil smirk on his face,

unknown to tamahome, Bella's leg kicked up, and messed up his aim to her cousins head, it landed close to her bun on the side of her head, and loosen her ribbon,her brown hair flowed down her shoulder,and her ribbon fell to the ground, Tamahome cursed that he missed, "damnit to hell,"

"Bella will you stop getting in the way!" "So i can Kill this stupid bitch that you call family!" Bella spit in his face,

"In your wildest dreams," "lover boy," "you don't harm what is mine!"

Bella grabbed her cousin with her good arm and put her on her back and dashed out of the room,

"Let's go miaka where leaving right now!" "Tama was right behind them,"

As she turned them invisible so they won't be found, as she ran down the halls, away from that room so her cousin don't get harmed no more,as miaka jumped off her back Bella came to a halt,

"No!" "That was tamahome Bella!" "I can't just leave him!"

"Miaka are you freaking crazy!" "He nearly broke your bloody arm!" "If I wasn't there he would have!" "And a lot more!" Miaka gave her cousin a determined look,

"No I will not leave him Bella!" "They must have don't something to him!" "If he read's this note he would remember me!" "I'm sure of it!"

she pulled out the note out, the one that tamahome,and she ran off towards the tree where they where supposed to meet, and Bella's spell broke off of her,

"I'm sure if I see tamahome one more time!" "And if he reads this letter," "he would Remember who he is,"

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan,_

Chiriko played his flute, the soothing music played all out through the palace,they where all I'm one room, hotohori sat in a chair with his head leaning against the back of his hand, the kid's went to bed,

mistukake was leaning against the wall, chiriko was paying his flute, while nuriko paced back and forth in worry,

"Their not back yet," "their late!" "Something must have gone wrong!" "They had enough time to do all this!"

Hotohori was in his own thoughts and in worry,"_I just hope my angel is ok," "I have a bad feeling something is going on over there," "but I have to trust in her __to take care of thing's in her own way," "I just miss her and worried that she will __end up dead or worst,"_ nuriko stood in front of hotohori, feeling his pain,

"Oh your highness," before being snapped out of his thought's on worrying, with out any warning, nuriko kicked chiriko in the face,

**"HOW CAN YOU PLAY THAT STUPID THING?" "DON'T YOU CARE AT ALL!" **Chiriko jumped to his feet and rubbed his sore spot,

"I'm only playing to help his majesty troubled heart!" Nuriko growled, as he pulled his sleeves up,

**"GIMMI THAT RIGHT NOW!"**

**"No I will not!"**

**It's freaking annoying!" "You stupid twit!" **

Mistukake who remained quiet the whole time until now he spoke up, much to hotohori's dismay,

"Well your highness," "there go's the peace a quiet," hotohori only could *sigh*,_ "but __they are still late," "Bella my love be careful,"_ until the flash of bright red light showed up,

"Is that them?" Asked chiriko,

"Let's hope so!" Said nuriko, until the light died down a pile of bodies and complaining people,

**"GET THE HELL OFF ME MARCUS!"** Yelled caius,

**WELL ARO'S KNEE IT NEARLY CLOSE UP BE UP MY ASS!" **Yelled Marcus,

**"WHERE HAVING A ORGY!"** yelled emitt,

**"FOR CHRIST SAKE'S EMITT NOT THE TIME TO JOKE!"** yelled rose and alice,

**"NOW EVERYONE LET'S GET UP IN A ORDERLY FASHION!" **yelled aro,

"Oh dear me that was unpleasant," "wasn't it," said aro,

**"Quite!"** Everyone yelled out,until they figured they where nor alone,

"Uh," "who are you?" Asked nuriko, aro smiled,

"Well nuriko it's nice to meet you," "we are Bella's and miakas family," "well with the guard as well," "let us introduce ourselves,"

"My name is aro votori," "and this is my wife sulpisha,"

"My name is caius voltori," "and this is my wife athenadora,"

"My name is Marcus voltori,"

"My name is jasper hail," "and this is my wife Alice hail cullen,"

"my name is carlisle cullen," "and this is my wife esme cullen,"

"my name is emitt cullen," "and this is my wife roseile hale cullen,"

"My name is keisuke yuuki voltori," "and my mate Jane," "and that her twin over there his name is alic,"

"My name is tetsuya voltori,"

"And my name is suzuno oosugi," "I am Bella's real mother,"

"And I'm Felix," "I'm one of the guard,"

"Well nice to meet you all," nuriko said delighted, Hotohori got up, and bowed to the family of his angel,

"Hello I'm hotohori I'm the emperor," "and I am married to you daughter,"

"Well it's finally nice to meet you," "and welcome to the family," aro hugged Hotohori,

after that he called the servants in to take their luggage to their room's, and filled them in on what's going on,

"Well we have faith that they would come back safe," "but let's just hope," said caius,

* * *

_Meanwhile in kutou,_

Miaka ran through the palace gardens, with tamahomes letter held to her chest where her heart was,

_"she knew in her heart that if she saw him again," "that it would be different," "she just have to see him,"_

**"Miaka!" "Get your pea brain ass back here!"**

Miaka looked over her shoulder only to see bella running after her, Bella's arm was bleed like crazy, and her face showed how much pain she was in, miaka stopped and turned to her cousin,

"Bella go find chichiri and tasuki," "you need mistukake to look at your arm," Bella kept on running to she reached her cousin, and slapped her for her stupidity,

**"You stupid girl!" "I'm not leaving my family to face danger alone!" "Plus I can't let tamahome get away with this," "now can I!" **

While pointing out her wound, and forced a smile on her face for he cousin,miaka looked at her cousin like she was crazy, but her cousin was way ahead of her,

**"Hey!" "Wait up Bella!"**

Bella growled out her displasure, Bella knew tamahome was either drugged or brain washed,Bella eyes flashed red,

Bella saw the tree as they made their way to it,"_bella felt tamahome coming closer to where they are at," "oh she is going to enjoy kicking his ass," _as she leaned against the tree,

_"Let the games begin you stupid turd goblin,"_

To be continued,


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

_Fight for the love ones, and sad farewells,_

* * *

Bella leaned against the tree, resting from the injury and the loss of her blood,the pain still hurt, but she felt worst, as Bella fell to her knees, miaka ran from the bushes to her cousins aid,

"Oh bella," "you shouldn't of come," Bella only could giggle lightly at her cousin show of concern,

"You didn't make me come," "I came on my own free will," "if you obeyed I wouldn't have tired myself out so quickly,"

miaka turned more sad at her cousin, she didn't talk back, her heart felt pain, "_first," "tamahome gave himself over to kutou," "for their sake's," "and now Bella," "is injured again," "it's all her fault," "if anything ever happen to Bella or the other's," "she wouldn't be able to forgive herself,"_

Miaka helped her cousin to lean against the tree truck, and made sure she didn't fall over again,Bella rolled her eyes at her cousin,

"Stop acting like that," "it's just a scratch," "I ain't dying yet,"

"Stop that Bella," "that is not a scratch," "you need to stop acting all tough,"

"Bella,"

Bella's eyes only softed, pushing herself from the tree, using her good arm, she pulled her cousin into a hug, while miaka cried into Bella shoulder,

_"You filthy whore!"_

As that memory ran accrossed her mind, miaka cried much harder, Bella got up to give her cousin more support, after awhile miaka stopped crying, and whiped her face,

"I'm ok,"

a dark figure pulled her from behind away from Bella, Bella was knocked back from the force,

"I'm so sorry about what happened before," "miaka,

Miaka slowly tuned around, "tamahome!"

Miaka turned to face him fully, tears started to come back,

"it's you," "you came,"

Bella cringed at the pain, and looked up and saw miaka and tamahome,

"miaka?"

"Please don't hate me!"

As tamahome placed his arms around her waste,tamahome continued,

"I didn't wish to hurt you," "I really didn't," "I had to pretend to make them thin I was one of them," "to think I was in their side,"

"Really?" "Is that true?" "Tamahome?" "I thought you have forgotten all about me?"

Miaka

was trying to look at him, but tamahome head was being pulled back from his hair, Bella had gotten up her eyes turned completely red,making tamahome release. Her cousin,

"Don't you listin to a word he says to you miaka!" "I can smell he is lying to you!" "And he is under some kind of spell or drug I can smell it!"

Tamahome staggered backward, his hands in his hair, he Bowed his head and flipped Bella over him, Bella did a back flip, and she landed in front of her cousin, miaka was horrified she never seen Bella this angry,

"Bella what are you doing?" Bella shot her a glare,

"if you havent noticed," "my dear cousin," "that isn't the real tamahome," "do you think the real tamahome would harm you?" "Just only to play off that he kissing ass to yui and the turd goblin nakago?" "You think his love is that strong to play that off?" Tamahome only chuckled,

"oh," "same old Isabella," "you where always out to get me!" "I do understand," he glanced over at miaka,

"but however," "I would never forget you miaka," "why else would I have come to meet you here like this?"

"Oh tamaho-,"

miaka started to run towards tamahome, but was grabbed by Bella,

"Miaka!"

The cold and harsh tone in Bella's voice, made miaka want to stop,Bella only could growl in annoyance at her cousin,as she watched her cousin bolt to her loved one,Bella flashed over to her cousin, grabbing her by her collar, only made her injury worst, ignoring the siring pain, Bella used her strength to keep her cousin away from tamahome,

"Bella stop!" "Let me go to tamahome!" "Right now!"

As miaka stomped her foot on the ground like a kid,tamahome was starting to get back up from the ground, miaka was to determined to get to tamahome,

"Bella," "I know that's the real tamahome!" "Oh please Bella!" "Let me go to him!" "Look I have a letter that he gave me!" "I know If he reads it he would snap out of it!" "Come on Bella let me go to him!"

Miaka waved the letter in her cousins face, while trying to get out of her hold,bella wasn't going to take that Risk, so she tighten her hold on her cousin,

In her struggling, the letter slipped out of her hand, and it landed softly in front of tamahome,miaka stopped throwing her hissy fit, and turned to watch tamahome, he bent down to reach for the letter,

bella lesson her grip on her cousin since she stopped struggling, but she refused to let go of her, Miaka held her breath as tamahome read the letter to himself,

"you left that letter for me when you gave yourself over to kutou," "It says *wo ai ni,*" "it means I love you," "you wrote that yourself,"

"I wrote this?"

Miaka smiled at tamahome, thinking she got threw to him,

"yes you did,"

"Wo ai ni?" Tamahome repeated the words, miaka heart jumped at his words,

"do you Remember?"

Tamahome smirked evilly, with out warning, nor care to the girls feelings, he tore up the note, in tiny pieces,

Miaka felt like the paper being torn in his hands,miaka only could watch helplessly and broken hearted as he tore the proof of their love ever existed, right in front of her as well,

* * *

_"Do you know what the character means that shines brightly on my forehead?" "It means to protect!" "It's proof that I exist to protect you," "I live for you," "to care for you," "to love you," "you are the reason for me being even alive,"_

* * *

Miaka felt numb like she in a shell of a humen,even her tears streaming down her checks where not even noticed,

_"what... What happened," "tamahome," "you promised," "what about our plans," "we gathered all the suzaku seven," "we went through a lot doing that," "but it worked out in the end and we found the all in the end,"_

Miaka held her fist to her heart, to stop the stabbing pain inside of it,

"my tamahome is gone!" "The old tamahome is no more," miaka let out a silent scream, as she fell to her knees,

**"HE'S GONE!"**

"Now it time to die," "you filthy bitch,"

tamahome raised his nunchucks and was about to strike miaka, until it impacted Bella's skull, he felt his weapon collide with something, but to his displeasure it wasn't miaka,

Bella had her arms cross, blocking the hit,she let out a scream of pain, as blood dripped from her shaking arms, but she still stood her ground, tamahome only glared at her,

**"Why do you keep getting in the way!"**

Bella pushed him back, tamahome jumped a few ways away from her, and smirked evilly,

**"Well then I guess I'll have to take you down first!"**

Bella tried to stay focused on tamahome,but her vision was starting to fail her, She lost to much blood, her cousin was still kneeling on the ground behind her,Bella started to fell dizzy, but she would have shouted out to her cousin to go find the others,but tonight isn't her lucky night, tamahome jumped in front of her and swung his weapon, and hit her injured shoulder, Bella screamed in pain,the force of the hit sent her flying, "She cringed as she tried to get up,

miaka go and get chichiri and the others right now!"

"But Bella!"

"Do it now!" "So help me kami!" _"Geez she trying to so her a favor," "trying to keep __her family Safe," "don't she understand that,"_

Miaka had other plans , instead of running like she was told to do, miaka did the complete opposite, she went In between her cousin and tamahome, with her arms out to stop them, Bella red eyed widen,

**"What the freaking hell are you doing?" "Get the hell away from him you stupid ****girl!"** miaka could only keep her eyes on tamahome,

**"All you have ever done since we have been kid's is protect me!" "Now it's my turn ****to protect you Bella!" "I can't lose you!" **Tamahome only chuckled evilly,

"well you made my job Easier than,"

tamahome didn't want to waist no more time, tamahome charged at them full force, miaka held her ground,

Bella tried to get herself to move, but everything was in slow motion,Bella finally got up, and reached for her cousin before it was to late,

**"MIAKA!"**

In a matter of horrifying second, miakas body fell to the ground in a bloody mess,

Tamahome glared at Bella, bella body started to crackle with energy ad her wings came out, they turned black with her anger, her eyes turned more of a blood red with green puples,as the flaims of hell came out of Bella, and she screamed out in rage,

tamahome stepped back out of fear, he felt uneasy with Bella being like this,

**"You harmed what is mine!" "Now you will pay!"**

Before tamahome could think or let what she said sink in, she flashed from her spot, tamahome started to look around, he couldn't find Bella no where,nothing not a energy spike or any aura, until tamahome felt something kick him in his stomach, and something slash acrossed his face, not even a minute passed,

he felt someone elbowed him in the head,tamahome spit out blood on to the ground,tamahome got up in time to deflect her next hit,they exchanged blow from blow, tamahome started to regret on pissing off Bella,

Miaka groaned out in pain, he chest and her arm seem to be on fire and in pain,shaking her head a few time, and blinking tiredly, by the time she could see things clearly, she saw tamahome on all fours, with Bella towering over him,

looking more evil than she could ever could, miaka tried to get up, but her body was numb, so she just yelled out threw her tears,

**"NOOOOO!" "BELLA!" "STOP!"**

Bella stopped her hand mid hair her poison claws dripping green poison, Bella looked over at her cousin, "_she ok, thank kami,"_

Bella was flung backwards by her feet, "_she couldn't care less," "if her cousin was ok," "she is ok with this,"_

Tamahome glared daggers at Bella, as he clutched his nun chucks,miaka eyes connected with her cousin,

"Please Bella," Bella only nodded, she thought she saw tasuki,

"Let's end this shall we!"

Miaka watched in horror,

**"NOOOOO!"**

There was a sound of metal against metal hitting each other, rang around the whole clearing,tamahome glared and jumped back, and stared down his next victim,

Bella blinked a few times, first she was looking at tamahome, and then she looking at the star's,she tilted her head to the side and she the familiar flaming red hair,

"Tasuki is that you?" Tasuki didn't look back at bella,

"Well it look like you over did your self this time," "princess,"

tasuki didn't smile,he was far from pissed off, Bella smiled at him,

"Well you know," "well when there is a turd goblin who needs a good ass kicking," "I'm the one to do it,"

Chichiri held onto both girls trying to check for whatever damages was done to them, Bella thought this is the best time to regain some straight,while tasuki was fussing over bella,

"What the hell did you do,"

"Well I kicked some ass here and some ass there," "you know,"

"Come on now princess," "this isn't the time to be sarcastic,"

before Bella closed her eyes to prey, byakko I need energy, yes my dear I'll give you energy, and bella got her energy shot, she got up even in her condition,

"You ready to kick ass tasuki?" All tasuki looked at the girl how did she get a energy boost, oh well.

"Let's do it!" A sword appeared in her hand, Bella looked at it, chichiri?

"I brought it along," "no da,"

**"TAMAHOME!" "YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON MY COUSIN EVER AGAIN LONG AS I LIVE!" "****YOU STUPID BASTARD!"**

"Now it's time to kick ass!" "Let's go tasuki!"

"Yeah!" "That's what I'm talking," "princess!"

Chichiri raised his head up to look at his former friend and comrade before his death,

"What happen to you tamahome!" "No da!" Tamahome only ignored him,

"Well it dose't matter dose it," "even though the bastard empress and priestess some how gained more power," "and gained Another person to help her," "I'll still kill you,"

Bella gripped her sword, and her eyes bled red, her wings turned black with purple tips, pink energy crackled all around her, tasuki was shocked this was the first to see her like this, plus he never seen her this angry,then she roared with power,

**"TAMAHOME!" "YOU WILL DIE AT MY HAND!" "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH WHAT IS MINE EVER AGAIN!" "I THE LADY OF THE WESTERN LANDS AND THE HOUSE OF THE MOON!" "AND EMPRESS OF KONAN!" "AND THE SHIKON MIKO!" "AND ONE OF THE GRAND PRINCESS OF THE VOLTORI!" "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE A BLOODY DEATH!"**

* * *

_meanwhile somewhere in the kutou grounds,_

"The battle has begun," nakago only chuckled evilly,"_oh how easy it is to mess with these people's head's,"_

Nakago and yui was standing in a pavilion watching the scene, yui was clutching the railing of the pavilion, she watched Bella and miaka entered the scene,

_"if it wasn't for nakago," "she would run down to stop all this," _instead she just watched in as she watched the man she loved, beat the living hell out of her best friend that she thinks of a sister,she hadn't told nakago about Bella healing her scar,

she wouldn't dare of doing that, to lost inside of her own thoughts, yui jumped when she heard nakago voice,

"That drug tamahome swallowed wasn't just a mere drug," "it's called kodoku," Yui looked at nakago with confusion,

"Kodoku?" Nakagos closed his eyes and his smirk left his face,

"The world calls it a curse," "dose it make any more sense to you now," "lady yui?" "the power of this curse control's memory's," "and makes him hate the priestess of suzaku and anything that with her,"

Yui started to feel guilty on what she did,

_"Oh no," "what have I done,"_

"His personality has been remolded," nakago continued,

"nothing can reverse it now," "not even the healing powers of mistukake can bring him back," "the priestess of the shikon might be able to bring him back for a minute," "but then the curse will come back," "the curse will continue to eat at tamahomes heart," "so no need to worry lady yui," "not with her anger the way it is right now," "she wouldn't even think it," "she more on a killing intent right now,"

Nakago open his eyes to watch the beauty that he fallen for beat the hell out of tamahome, and he continued,

"the mark of the ogre with never appear on tamahomes forehead ever again," nakago finished with the dramatic ending of his speech,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka and the others,_

Miaka fainted from the trama she suffered, now safe in chichiris arm's, tasuki and Bella was battling it out with tamahome,

tasuki was angered at the sight he saw Bella in, so he wanted his revenge in as well, and Bella got her mystical power boost, and she way beyond pissed off,

Tamahome was watching the way Bella and tasuki moved,There has to be a way to take them down, until he over heard nakago voice,"_telling him to kill them all," _tamahome was more than happy to do it,

Bella's eyes narrowed, bella showed no sign of backing down, her face was a blank her eyes was filled with fire and anger, tamahome wasn't able to block every strike she gave him,

Tamahome thought that the little bitch was this good, between Bella and tasuki tamahome was starting to sweat,they had already been fighting a half hour now and he started to feel tierd,

he will never admit this to no one, he felt fear fighting this female, and this flame headed idiot, but More so the female,his fear grew more and more as their fight continued to each clash both of them gave tamahome,

anyone watched them, they would see Bella as a angel taking tamahome to hell, as her dancing from blow to blow between her whip and her sword, there where cuts and and gashes and who know what other damage as been done,jumping back, tamahome whipped the sweat off his face, he was now smirking, then Bella spoke to him again in her powerful voice, Showing that she is alpha and she is power,

**"TAMAHOME!" "I WILL ASK YOU A QUESTION!" "YOUR FATE AND YOUR LIFE WILL DEPEND ON ****YOUR ANSWER!"**

Bella was flying and she flipped her blade over, tamahome eyes widen in shock, "_what the hell," "her blade was in the blunt side this whole time,"_

Tamahome growled, he hate to admit it, this bitch is right and she is kicking his ass, and along with red head over there,

**"WHY DID YOU BETRY US!"**

* * *

_Meanwhile with yui and nakago,_

Yui was biting her lip in worry, _tamahome is being sliced into bits, and its all her fault, she should of listened to Bella from the beginning, now she might lose both in death,if she just forgiven miaka, none of this would be going on right now, it took everything in her power to beg and plead for nakago to remove the kodoku, she just couldn't risk it, and maybe she could make nakago think I'm __still angry at miaka, and maybe, she could find some way to get to Bella and __miaka,_

Nakago was amused at how things are going, "_he didn't expect that Bella could fight this well," "maybe Bella would be able to hold her own against him,"_ nakago shivered at the thought and it turned him on,

Yui just decided to just play nakago game,

"why is Bella looking like that?" "Is the seal broken?"

"No," "she is a demon," "and a tenchi," "the seal only works against the suzaku warriors," "not her powers," "so she look's like that is because something was harmed that belonged to her," "and demon's can be protective," "and so tamahome harmed her cousin," "so Bella went into a rage," "which mean's her colors change on her tenchi blood and her inu blood her marking become more jagged," "her fang's become more elongated and her eyes bleed red," "and you see her wings turned from a pink to a black with purple tips," "the tips just remained the same,"

Yui looked at the girl she thought as a sister, _"and hope she could have something like that," "if she remembered correctly she had a blood bond so maybe she could do the same if this ends well for us all in the end,"_

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka and the others,_

**"TAMAHOME YOU BETTER ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"** Yelled bella, she was started to want to dodged at him again but she held back so did tasuki,

"This guy deserves no mercy from you princess," "he beats on girls," "look at you princess," "we will finish him together won't we princess!" Tasuki winked at Bella and started to dodge at tamahome,

Chichiri watched closely as the three of them fight, _"Bella was beautiful," "he know's he a monk and all," "but damn he is a man and he can love," "and damn she turning him on,"_ shaking his head out of those thoughts,then he focused,

_"what's wrong with tamahome?"_ When Bella sliced tamahomes bandana off, chichiri *gasped*,

_"wait!" "his ogre symbol not appearing on his forehead like it normally dose when he is in battle," "__Bella has figured this out as well,'' "mark or no mark," "tamahome would __still suffer at the hands of Bella for what he did to miaka," "and tasuki for what __he did to Bella," "and oh suzaku help me his highness see's bella like this," "may __suzaku help his soul,"_ *sighing,* he better not be formal with Bella when she this angry,

**"BELLA!" "TASUKI!" "STOP FIGHTING!" "IT'S TAMAHOME!" "BUT IT ISN'T TAMAHOME RIGHT NOW IN THE STATE OF MIND!" "NO DA!"** Tasuki was trying to avoid the punches,

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!" "AND STOP DISTRACTING US!" "I NEVER MET A HOT CHICK THAT COUlD FIGHT THIS WELL!," "AND OH I AM ENJOYING IT!," **  
**OOOOOOWWW!," "BELLA WHAT THAT FOR!"**

**"STOP BEING A FREAKING PERVERT AND DO THE JOB!"**

**"YES PRINCESS AS YOU SAY MY LADY!"** As tasuki and Bella started to kick ass again,

Tama peaked his head and licked miakas nose,miaka opened her eyes just in time to see bella rammed her poisoned claws into tamahomes shoulder,tamahome, Bella and tamahome jumped apart,ready for another attack,

tamahome was looking worst for wear but he continued_,"obviously," "a pissed off demoness tenshi priestess," "and bandit warrior was to much for him," "at this rate he would die," _until miaka broke everyone out of their thoughts and fighting,

**"NO MORE!"**

Bella, tasuki, chichiri, all looked at miaka, she was trying to get out of chichiris arms,

"Oh Bella!" "Tasuki!" "Please just stop!" "Don't kill tamahome!" Miaka tried to get up but only to fall back down, chichiri held onto her,

"miaka?," Miaka only started to cry,

"please don't kill him!" "If he dies..." "If he ever

dies... " "I don't know what I ever do!"

**"DON'T DO IT!"**

* * *

_Meanwhile with yui and nakago,_

_"Even after all the pain and suffer that he caused on her cousin,"_ nakago snorted after that thought, "_she to stupid for her own good,"_

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka and the other's,_

Bella clinched her fangs at her cousins stupid words,

_"tamahome going to deserve ever bit of pain and suffering that they give him," "he harmed what was her's," "so he is not worthy for her forgiveness,"_ but while she was thinking,

Bella didn't realize that she was punched in the stomach,and she was sent flying,

**"BELLA!"** Yelled tasuki,

"Well" "well" "well," "the mighty has fallen once again," "oh what ever happened to your energy you gained," "little bitch!"

Bella eyes flashed redder from the amount of anger she was in,getting up once again Bella sheath her sword and threw it to chichiri,tamahome raised a eyebrow at her,

"Oh now you not using you weapon's," Bella didn't even bother answering him, she simply dived in and aimed her poison whip at him,

It seemed that they where evenly matched at first, Bella was losing straight from her wounds and the blood loss and her energy is going down once again,

_"miaka would be hurt if I harm tamahome," "but he deserves every last bit what we are __doing to him," "not like she care's what happening to me right now,"_

Tamahome took advantage of this and tried to get to Bella,he kick her in the stomach with full force, Bella fell down to the ground, but she not going to give up just yet, she got up and started to fight again,

"You still wish to fight in your state," "hmm shocking I'm quite impressed,"

tamahome let a evil smirk grace his face, tasuki landed a kick to tamahomes back,

"Don't forget about me!" "You stupid bastard!

Tamahome growled, with both of his opponents energy going down and their injuries affecting them, this will end quickly,

Miaka felt so confused, "s_he didn't want her cousin to be beaten by tamahome," "not even tasuki," "she don't even want tamahome to get killed either,"_

Miaka yelled out, when tasuki got hit by his nun chucks, then tamahome boot hit the side of Bella's face, tamahome ground her face into the dirt,

"Well sorry for you," "I have no problem using me weapon,"

then tamahome raised his nun chucks and hit Bella over and over again, Bella clinched her fangs together, as blood ran down from her face and her wings, she could hear then braking with every strike,

"Oh Bella," "you will be kill," "chichiri!" "Tasuki you have to help her!" "We cant let Bella get beaten up like this!" Chichiri brows furrowed,

"I can't!" "Even if I do get involved," "I don't think it would be much difference," "No da!"

Miaka turned to watch more of the scene,tasuki was forcing himself back, while Bella was suffering from tamahome blunt actions,it seems that Bella is trying to do something and by time, and tasuki was confused on what to do,so tamahome took the advantage while he could,

"Tamahome what are you doing?" "Stop hurting them!" "You will kill them!" "Just stop!"

* * *

_Meanwhile with yui and nakago,_

Yui closed her eyes and turned away, "s_he couldn't watch Bella this way," "she will be killed," "this wasn't the tamahome she knows and fell in love with," "she didn't __want this," "not at all,"_

Nakago only smirked, and thought to himself, "_so this is how it all end's,"_

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka and the others,_

Tasuki coughed out blood, miaka word's bugged him, it took a while for them to sink in, his body shook in anger, "_part of him he just wanted to ignore her words," "this tamahome guy deserves to die," "he hurt miaka," "and he hurt his Bella," "__and even though she was already injured when they got here," "she got up and fight __on," _

tasuki growled his anger out, as he rushed back into the battle with fan in hand, even though he can't use his flames, he is going to make sure he will Taste iron and shit it out for the rest of his life,

Tasuki dodged tamahome and hit him in the face with his iron fan, causing him to fall backwards, taking his chance, he helped Bella to her feet,

**"Princess!" **

Bella coughed out blood, and tried to open her eyes,tasuki put the injured girl over his shoulder,

"Well," "the bitch is still Alive," tamahome spat out, tasuki only smirked,

"Well sorry to disappoint ya!" "Good luck trying to kill her off,"

"Well I'll fix that soon enough!"

Tasuki shot chichiri a look, chichiri only nodded, miaka only protested,

"We can't just leave you here tasuki,"

Tasuki only turned back to tamahome, "I'll take care of princess here," "you guy's go and find a way out of here,"

Chichiri grabbed onto miaka, and starte do chant,before he could finish chanting the quick spell, blue lighting hit them,

* * *

From the privillion, nakago had his hand out stretched and a blue symbol glowing brightly on his forehead,

"your not going anywhere,'

Yui stepped back in shock, "nakago?"

* * *

Chichiri looked on in annoyance, "it's him!" "He here somewhere!" "That blond moron is annoying!" "No da!", chichiri just settled with a vanishing spell for them,

* * *

Nakago growled, "you think your smart?" "You think you can hide yourselves from me?" Before he vanished from yui's side,yui looked around in confusion,

"Nakago?" "What where talking about?"

* * *

Nakago reappeared In front of tasuki and Bella,tasuki cursed,he knew he didn't have enough strength fight both of them,neither dose Bella, she barely conscious,he steadied Bella near a tree, before he went after nakago, before he saw a flash before him, and he looked back at the tree he saw Bella wasn't there,

**"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" "YOU BLOND BAS"TARD!**

But nakago was ready for her and tasuki, he sent a energy wave at her and tasuki, sending them both into a tree,

Nakago glanced off to the side to see tamahome,"they where a pain in the ass where't they?" Tamahome smirked,

Chichiri was in the bushes with his hand over miaka's mouth, only letting out muffled cries out,

"just hold it in for a bit longer," "we can't let there sacrifices go to waist," tama meowed,

"you stay quiet as well," just then a light bulb when off above chichiris head,

_"a cat isn't a servant to suzaku," "and they can perceive other wavelength that humans can't," "that give's me a idea,"_

Nakago scanning the whole area,

"your name is chichiri?" "You might as well give yourselves over!" "There is no way you could break out of this barrier,"

**"Hey!" "bastard!" "Don't forget about us!"**

Nakago turned around to see a beat up Bella and tasuki,

"oh well I haven't forgotten about you two," "wouldn't it be smart to stay down in your two condition," "we wouldn't want to you two to die now do we," tasuki snorted,

"You could of fooled me!"

"I didn't take you as a sensitive type terd goblin!" Said bella,

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan,_

"It's been hours since that lefts for kutou," everyone started to get worried, Alice's visions where being blocked out by some reason,

**"AHHHHHHH!"**

Hurrayed foots stepped and flashes came down the hall,with in moments everyone was in the room, and saw mistukake cat floating,

"what's going on?" "I heard a horrible scream?" Nuriko snapped back at chiriko,

"that's the way I fell about your flute," when hotohori spoke up,

"Mistukake your cat is floating!" All the vampires look on in interest, until they heard a voice,

_"Mistukake," "chiriko," "nuriko," "your highness,"_

"I think it's talking back to us!" Said athenadora,

Chiriko pondered for a bit and figured out the voice,

"that's chichiri!"

"Huh?"

_"I'm using the cat to get through the shield,"_came chichiris voice,

_"I want you to brake the barrier on your end,"_

* * *

_meanwhile in kutou,_

Nakago thought of a idea, turning towards Bella, he put his hand out and shot out a energy blast, as she went flying into a tree with tasuki with her,

* * *

_meanwhile back in konan,_

* * *

_**"NOOOOOOOO!" "BEELLLLAA!"**_

* * *

"That was miaka!" "What is going on over there!" Hotohori clinched his fist, hoping his angel is ok,

Mistukake looked down at chiriko flute and thought of a idea,

Back in kutou,

Nakago continued to fire energy blast all over the place,tasuki got up but was blocked by tamahome,

"You are not going no where," tasuki glared at tamahome,

"Oh it's only your stupid ass again,"

"Surprised?"

Tasuki only smirked,nope not really, tasuki grabbed Bella's clothing at hulled her at tamahome,

Tamahome failed to notice that Bella was conscious still, with her poison with and her foot out to aim, she was able to land a blow, tamahome staggered backwards, Bella waited to see what tamahome would do next,

Tamahome clutched both side's of his head blood trickled down,

"so bitch your still alive," Bella narrowed her eyes, tamahome charged straight at Bella,

**"I'll kill you this time you filthy bitch!"**

Tasuki headed for nakago,

"stop looking over there! I'm over here blondy!" "Your fighting me!" Tasuki jumped in the air, to try to land a kick to nakagos head, but his kick was only deflected by his hand,tasuki started to land different attacks to try at least to get one good hit on the ass,

Tamahome was making his was over to tasuki, but Bella got in his way,

"Hey terd bergler!" "Your fighting me!"

Nakago *sighed*, "I'm getting bored of this," "you should lay down?"

nakago grabbed tasuki leg a swung him into a tree,tasuki cried out in pain from the impact,but he wasn't going to give up, trying to get to his feet,nakago just watched on annoyed,

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan,_

"You," "you want me to break the seal?" Hotohori only nodded,

"Oh I get it now," nuriko and Alice finally got it,

"Your flute can break the barrier!"

"Oh you can do it chiriko!" Alice gave her encouragement,

Chiriko looked at his flute,until he felt two hand's on his shoulders, mistukake and Marcus, chiriko only nodded to them,

"I'll do it," "just everyone," "put your energy to the sound of the flute,"

* * *

_meanwhile in kutou,_

Bella was breathing heavy, her wounds are started to get to her,she knows she won't last long, tasuki in the same boat,they were tiered and severely wounded, they could collapse at any moment,

And nakago and tamahome knew this all to well,so nakago started to send a energy blast towards the bushes, and he found what he was looking for,tasuki tried to stop him,

"don't you dare lay a finger on them," ignoring him, nakago walked toward's chichiri and miaka,

Chichiri heald on to miaka tightly, "I think where gunners," "no da,"

Just as everyone though they where going to die, a powerful red light came from behind them,it was accompany with the sound of chirikos flute,chichiri didn't waste no time, he chanted his spell, and he constructed a powerful red sphere,bella and tasuki safely inside,

Miaka cried over her cousins body, at the sight of how bad the where hurt,until Bella's bloodyed hand went up to her cousins face,

"It's going to be fine," "miaka," "where going home now," "and me and tasuki not dead yet," after she said that her hand fell and Bella was unconscious, Miaka speared one last glance at tamahome,

"_they did this for me," "I ran to him," "reached my hand out to him," "and he just continued to hurt Bella and tasuki," "he __hurt his own allies," "oh face reality miaka," "tamahome is a different person now," "dose't how much you yell and scream that you love him," "or reach out to him," "he will not hear you," "and so.." "And so I'm going to... Say... Good..bye.. My..love,"_

Miaka and the others begin to fade with the red light,

* * *

leaving nakago and tamahome in the clearing, yui came up from behind them,

"miaka, " Nakago closed his eyes and turned to tamahome,

"a narrow escape," "but we nearly killed them off, "nakago eyes widen in shock when he saw the silver tears coming down tamahome face,

Yui looked at tamahome worried,

"tamahome!"

Tamahomes put his hand up to his face, and looked at it in confusion,

"what is this?" "I just suddenly started to cry," "that is odd," nakago frowned, and eyed him still, "_could his feeling be stronger than the kodoku?"_

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan,_

As the light died down, everyone got upand ran to the four, hotohori felt his heart drop to his feet at the sight of his angel, as they put her on a stretcher, he ran straight to her,along with carlilise,

**"Oh no!" "My angel,"**

as he knelt next to her stretcher, and started to cry, her wings everything, she look like she could die, untill her soul bonded father came up,

"Don't worry she is fine," "son," "let carlisle look at her," "he is her soul bonded father as well," aro smiled down to his son in law,

"and the best darn doctor we know," said esme, as she helped her mate

While miaka was in her soul bonded father's arm's with her brother next to her,

"Little one tell me what wrong?" Asked caius,

"I ... I... Told tamahome...," she stopped there,

"You said what to tamahome," "little one?"

"I... Told him.. Goodbye... Forever,"

after miaka said that caius brought miaka closer to him, and held her in a tighter embrace,

"I'm here my child," "no worries,"

While they where taking Bella to her and hotohori's chambers with Marcus and aro and sulpisha and Alice and jasper and rose and emitt and carlilise and esme with them, hotohori clutching his wife's hand the whole time,

they where taking tasuki out behind them with mistukake fallow behind with nuriko,

To be continued,


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

_A broken heart, and saving one from ones self,_

* * *

_In Bella's inner world,_

"So you don't know what it is that brain washed tamahome?'' Asked Bella,

"No," "it's hard to say," "but we are trying to find out," said midariko,

"Thank's a lot for the help!" "And as well the energy boost,"

"Oh your welcome," "my child," "but we must send you back," "they seem to have trouble controlling your husband," said byakko,with a flash of light Bella was sent back,

_Out of Bella's inner world,_

* * *

Bella open her eyes slowly, and tried to roll over, but her hand was being held, she looked over to the person who was holding her hand, Bella smiled at the sight that met her,mistukake and carlilse spoke and broke her out of her thought's,

"How are you feeling?" "Bella?" asked carlilise,

yes how are you feeling? asked mistukake,

"I feel like I been to hell and back," "but I had worst," "and it's nice to see you again carlilse," Bella smiled,

"Is there any new news on tamahome?"

"Yes," "I think it's a internal brainwashing," "and I think it's under the influence of kodoku," "as well a spell has been placed on him," "if that is so I can't not heal him,"

Bella slumped her shoulders, and *sighed*,

_"what is she going to do," "ever since they been transported back she been in her inner world the whole time," _after carlilse finished her bandages, mistukake spoke again,

"I have healed your serious wound's," "and some of your power has been working as well,"

"but you will be like uncomfortable for a few more days or maybe less," "you received a real bad beating I'm shocked your still alive," spoke carlilse in his fatherly tone, Bellas smile fell as she remembered,

"yes I did," "but it take's more than that to kill me," 'but tamahome was a good fight," "but how is miaka and tasuki?"

Mistukake and carlilse gave her a sad smile,

"we have already attended to tasuki," "he had received less serious wounds," mistukake smile fell and his face turned sad,

"mistukake, carlilse what happen to my cousin?"

"She only suffered a broken arm,"

"I healed that," "but I can't heal her broken heart,"

"and he been with you the whole time," "your love give people hope," "and our family is in with her," "after everyone took turn's hunting,

until Bella felt the grip on her hand tighten, hotohori's hazel eyes open slowly, he lifted his head and looked around and them he finally realized,

"Bella?"

"Yes dearest heart," "I'm awake," "and alive,"

Bella smiled down to her husband,

"Oh thank suzaku," "my angel!" Hotohori got up and hugged his wife,and cried into her hair,

"I thought I lost you," "you been asleep for four days," "my love," bella hugged him back,

"I'll shall take my leave," said mistukake,

_"i'm happy for you bella," "even after what edward has done," "and all you have lost," "you have the love of your life," "and our family is complete,"_ thought carlilise, as she fallowed mistukake out the door,

* * *

"It's ok," "I'm hear my love," "I'll never leave you," hotohori stopped crying and he kissed his wife passionately, He released her for air,

"Oh i missed you," "and how I worried i was,"

Bella gave her husband a soft smile and patted the space behind her,he got her his wife and the stayed in each others present's,

* * *

_meamwhile In hotohori and Bella's chambers_

"How is my dear cousin?"

Hotohori had his arms around bella waist, Bella's back was against his chest,he position his angel so she won't hurt her wounds, hotohori leg out a long *sigh*,

"what I heard from caius," "that she is fine physically," "she only had a broken arm," "from carlilse," Bella nodded, and asked,

"how about emotionally?"

Athenadora and sulpisha and esme and rose said that she keeps saying she is fine," "but the could smell her lies coming off of her," bella only let out a *sigh*,

"Yes I imagen," "tamahome did a lot of damage," "and tamaric injury to her heart," "we just need to keep a eye on her so she don't do anything stupid,"

"What do you ever mean my angel?" Bella *sighed*,

"a broken heart and traumatic events isn't something to play with," "broken people will fine different way's to numb their pain and suffering," "and sometime's it's not the best way's to go," "and not the most logical or healthy ways to go about them," Hotohori frowned at his wife's words,

"how do you know this how?"

Bella closed her eyes and tried to push the memory's back, as a tear slid from her eye, she nuzzles her head into her husbands muscled chest,

"because one of the lost and broken people was me," Anger flashed in hotohori's eyes,

"what all happened to you that made you suffer so?" "And who was he?"

"I think it is time you know the whole story," "don't judge me my love,"

"I moved to forked Washington after my mother got married and her husband was a baseball player," "so I moved back with my father," "once I got to the school I was going to," "I met the Cullen's," "and so the only single one who was in the family," "Edward,"

"he started to play with my head," "at the time I didn't realize it," "but once I found out that he was a vampire we started to go out," I met his family they adopted me into the family right then and there,"

"anyways after a game of baseball there where no mads so one when on a rampage and they killed him hints the bite mark on my arm," "so his mate went crazy," "on my birthday I cut my finger, and the only one's went crazy was edward,"

"the fallowing day he took me to the wood's and said we needed to talk," "once he got me there," "he told me I was a worstless and useless human," "and I wouldn't be worth nothing in my life," "and I deserved go die," "that I was a filthy bitch and that he used me,"

"after he said that he flashed and I got pinned to the ground and he ripped my clothes off," "and started to rape me," "he only got as far as his fingers when Jacob came and saved me," "edward killed jake and so i ran back home after he flashed away, "

when i got back home that's when i saw the red head," "the mate of the no mad killed my father mother and step father," "that's whe I first became num," "I starte to cut my self and other thing,"

"when I moved to kagome's," "she took me to the federal era," "and she told me about my miko powers," "then that's when I met sesshomaru he took me in as his sister," "we had the blood bond and so on he trained me," "and when nuraku was defeated I lost my love ones again," "then I found out I was midarikos incarnation and the true protecter of the jewel,"

"when I went back home the red head killed kagomes family," "my rage burste out I turned her to ash," "then I went to the yuukis," "my numbness stayed to myself," "it just got worst when miaka mother treated me like trash," "once I got here I felt someone happy," "then you came along you healed my heart," "and my full family is together," "and I loved again,"

Hotohori's eyes turned more darker after that story since he knows the whole story,

"It's over dearest no worry,"

"I know it don't change the fact the ass hurt you,"

"I know my love,"

* * *

_meanwhile in kutou,_

"Ouch!"

"Oh," "are you ok tamahome?"

Yui asked out of concern,one of her hands held a wet cloth, and the other hand held tamahome chin to steady it, Tamahome hissed out in pain,

"yes I'm ok," "these scratche's are not that bad," "really,"

Yui went over to the wash basin and rinced it, Tamahome punched his palm,

"just a few more minute's," "I would of killed Bella and tasuki," Yui looked away,

"even if you killed Bella and chichiri and tasuki," "you wouldn't have wanted to kill miaka though," tamahome looked at her in confusion,

"What are you talking about yui?"

"It's true," "well at the time maybe," "with all the crying in all," "huh?" "It was because miaka was leaving you wasn't it?" With out another word tamahome grabbed yui and pinned her on the bed,

"Tamahome what are you doing ?"

"Remember I told you I only belong to you," "and only you,"

Yui blushed bright red at tamahome confession to her, until his lips claimed hers,oh how long she had waited for him to do this, yui turned her neck to give him access to it,

_"It is true tamahome belongs to me now," "but this tamahome is,"_

Tamahome raised his head to look at yui, when he was about to lean in for Another kiss, he heard her voice in his head,

_"goodbye... Goodbye..."_

Tamahome,miakas face flashed in tamahomes head, he got up and turned away from yui, Yui propped herself up, confused why he stopped what he was doing,before she could even speak, tamahome walked away, and said,

"I'm sorry yui," before leaving the room,

Oddly enough yui was happy to see him leave,

* * *

_meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome stood outside his room, clutching miakas ribbon's, he growled out in annoyance,

_"Why do I keep getting that girl in my mind," "I have to kill her off right away," "I'll better go and find her,"_

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan,_

Bella and hotohori was listening to the rain outside, they drifted into a comfortable silence after all the visitors came, Bella was reading a book,

while hotohori was reading it over her shoulder,then Bella snapped her book shut, and her eyes widen,"_something is wrong_,"

Bella got out of her husbands arms, as she started to look around and sniffed around, Hotohori looked at his wife in confusion,

"what going on Bella," "do you sense something?" "Smell something?" Her golden eyes narrows,

"it's miaka,"

Just as those word's left her mouth, nuriko and demitry came running in, nuriko has a note in his hands,

"your majesty's," "miaka is gone," "we cant find her anywhere,"

"Oh hell no you didn't!"

Bella flashed out of them room, didn't even bother to hear nothing more to chance after her cousin,hotohori yelled after his wife,

"Are you sure miaka as disappeared,"

"Yes she has!" "I have this note here," demtry handed the note over,

Hotohori looked at the note,

_"Goodbye!"_

Nuriko yelped at the emperors look on his face, before he dashed out of the room after Bella, Bella words echoed in his mind,

_"a broken heart and traumatic events isn't something to play with," "broken people will fine different ways to numb their pain and suffering," "and sometimes it's not the best ways to go," "and not the most logical or healthy ways to go about them,"_

Miaka dont do anything stupid for his wife's sake,

* * *

_meanwhile with Bella,_

**"MIAKA!"**

Ignoring the stinging of the harshness of the rain,Bella continued to scan the whole area,

**"MIAKA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"**

Bella looked around and scanned more places that a threat,Trying to find where her stupid cousin has gone,she already neared the river, and twisted around,

"please no!"

Bella flashed to the waves, praying to the Kami's, hoping that her cousin is not there, As the sound of the waves got louder, she say a vision of miaka walking into the river,

**"miaka!" "Miaka!" "No!"**

Bella made her sore and pained body reach out to her cousin to make her stop,But she was to late, miaka was takin by the waves, Bella slipped on a wet rock and fell on to the river bank,

_"damn it to hell," "I guess you never can get rid of the clumsiness,"_ Bella cursed her luck and she dived into the river,

Hotohori came in time to see his wife dive into the river,he to dived in after her, Ignoring the stinging of the cold water, he was looking for his wife and miaka,he spotted them when he saw Bella slashing sea weed from her cousin foot, worried , he quickly ran towards them,

Finally reaching Bella and miaka, he took miaka unconscious form in his arms, while Bella slash the sea weed, Bella couldn't hold her breath much longer the water pressure was getting to much for her, her body was in pain, and her body is starting to fail her,

Hotohori notice his wife's struggles, he grabbed her arm, he tryed to get the three back up to the surface,miaka came free and the three of them swan up,As they reached the surface, a huge wave crashed over them,sending them back underwater,

Hotohori held miaka into his arms, while he had Bella hand in his,Bella was starting to go limp, hotohori was starting to get concern about his wife's limpness, he closed his eyes, and started to prey to suzaku,when he felt his wife let go of his hand, he opened his eyes, he saw she gave him a sad smile, he realized what she was doing, he tried to grab her, but it was no use,

Bella used her last ounce of her strength to push them to safety,hotohori watched in horror, as his wife's unconscious body was swept away in a huge wave, Closing his eyes, hotohori called out his wife's name,

**"Bella!"**

The mark of suzaku glowed brighter on his neck, and him and miaka was surounded by a read sphere,

* * *

_With chichiri nuriko chiriko, mistukake and the voltori and others,_

"Wow!" "What is that?" Asked Alice,

everyone looked up to see the bright red sphere,sensing it was suzakus energy, the warriors and everyone else ran to it,

They all skidded to a stop when they reached the river bank,the red sphere was making its way to the middle of the bank, and it was making the water ripple violently,when it finally died down,it revealed hotohori with a unconscious miaka in his arms, Nuriko and caius was the first ones over to them,

"is miaka ok?" Chichiri and the others fallowed right behind them,

"She will be fine she has a normal heart beat," "she just unconscious," said carlilse,

hotohori only nodded once and handed miaka over to caius,Then aro spoke up,

"Where is my little one?" "My isabella?" Then Marcus came up beside him,

"Yes I would like to know that as well," nuriko started to look around,

"they are right, where is she your highness?"

He was cut off by hotohori walking back to the River bank, everyone looked at him in confusion,

"What's wrong?" "Your highness?"

"I have to go back in," "Bella is still alive in there," "I can't lose her!" Everyone doggy piled on him,

"Let me go right now," "release me," "right now!" Then suzuno spoke up,

"Look you guys," "it's midariko and byakko,"

everyone looked up and at the sight they saw, hitched their breath, Bella looked more ethereal more than ever, with midariko and byakko on each end of her floating body,as they landed in front of the group,they lowered Bella to the ground, and spoke,

"It's nice to see you again," Feeling the same, as they bowed in respect,

"No need to do that," "we are all allies," "and well some are family," "But we shall be going now," "we saved the one we care for," "and we must returned to the inner world of Bella," "Farewell,"

Everyone ran up to Bella, after they released hotohori from there hold, hotohori took his angel in his arms,

"Oh thank suzaku," "your ok," "and thank suzaku for those two," "let's go home you guys," as she held on to his wife and carried her to the palace,

To be continued,


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

_Sadness of ones heart and fighting for family,_

* * *

_At the boarder of konan borders,_

Rain poured continually, as a black figure stepped on muddy cliff, over looking the city of konan,

'So," "this is the capital of konan," "hm?" Tamahome smirked evilly,

"I'm coming for you priestess of suzaku!" "And Bella," "this time your going to die," lighting flashed behind him made his evil look more evil,

"Prepare for your deaths," "Hahahahaha!"

* * *

_meanwhile in konan palace,_

After the events from yesterday the two girls have not awaken, they moved miaka to lay with her cousin, inside of Bella's and hotohori's chambers, hotohori hasn't left Bella's side ever since,

Can't Believe miaka pulled something like this," said Kesuke,

"Yes but what could we have done," "Bella went after her," said carlilise,

"and thank haven's for her," "she saved her," "along with hotohori," said esme,

"We had a huge worry on out part about Bella," "we thought we lost her for awhile," sulpisha spoke sadly,

"Yes my dear," "I just glad byakko and midariko came in time to save our little one," plus "they wouldn't let her die they care to much about her," aro spoke sadly,

_"he couldn't help but feel bad for his little one she has so much on her shoulders with miaka," "it's just really sad,"_ caius even spoke his concerns on it,

"but they can't do nothing," "her demon nature is like their vampire nature," "she has to protect what is theirs," *sighing*, Aro was broke out of his thoughts when nuriko spoke up,

"Your highness?" hotohori looked over at his friend, and fellow warrior,

"Yes nuriko," "what is it,"

"Do you think they will be ok?"

"Yes I know my angel is going to be ok," "she is to strong willed," "but miaka I'm not sure on," hotohori looked down sadly at his cousin by marriage and priestess, and then to his wife, he kissed her forehead and rubbed her check,

"Princess knows what to do is right," "she the most bravest," "and loyal and fistey," "I was proud to fight along side of her," "and damn she was one hot chick doing it," everyone on the room who didn't have those thoughts turned to tasuki and glared at him,

"Dose anyone want food," "or blood?" Asked a servant,

after the servant Spoke those words, miaka shot right up from her sleep, And knocked Bella out of the bed on top of her husband, not to mention she was nude,

**"FOOOD!" "SOMEONE SAY FOOD!"**

not realizing that she was nude, as everyone was looking with blush's on there faces, but only got deepend after they heard a growl and a more busty and filled out girl bonked her cousin on her head,

**"DON'T YOU EVER STOP THINKING OF FOOD!" "GAH!" "YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST MOUTH I HAVE ****EVER KNOWN!"** Bella yelled at her cousin and bonked her on the head a few more times, until her husband put his robe around her, Bella looked down at herself and blushed,,

"kuzo," all the men who where't family had to cover themselves,

"Hey!" "Princess!" "Sexy body!" Athenadora and alice smack tasuki in the head,

yeah nice rack bella! yelled emiit, as rose smacked his head for being a jerk, As Bella sat on her husbans lap after she got dressed, as he ran his fingers through her hair, miaka spoke up and broke the silence,

"What happened?" nuriko spoke up,

"Well you left a note and you went to the river," "then Bella went in after you to save you," "then his highness went in after you,"

"but we nearly lost Bella," "if it wasn't for midariko or byakko," said suzeno,

"Oh," "that's right," "why dose Bella keep doing this,"

"I'm sorry," "I'm sorry," "I don't mean for you to continue to get hurt,"

"Don't worry my dear cousin," "it what family dose for each other," Bella smiled at her cousin to make her feel better,

* * *

_Meanwhile in kutou,_

**"WHAT?" "YOU LET TAMAHOME GO TO KONAN?" "WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO?"** Yui turned to face nakago, Nakago replied to her, not even caring that the girl was depressed,

"he wished for a assignment," "so I gave him one," nakago smiked evilly,

"I was hoping he will kill all the suzaku seven," "even that emperor saihi," "better known as hotohori," "he is one of the suzaku seven," "and known as the husband of the priestess of the shikon now," "any barriers they have with now affect him since he mated with the shikon miko," "and he has the demon blood with in him," yui clinched her fist out of anger,

"Your lying to me!" "You had this plotted out from the vary beginning!" "Didn't you!" Nakagos blue eyes turned to yui,

"Lady yui," "your words wound me," nakago placed both of his hands on yui's shoulder's, as he continued,

"It was what you wished for," "don't you remember?" "I brought him here all for you," "just to make you happy," "lady yui,"

Yui glared at nakago, as she raised her right hand and slapped nakago acrossed the face,

"Do you really think all this is making me happy?"Disgusted with everything, yui turned on her heal and ran away, missing the evil smirk that nakago had on his face,

* * *

_meanwhile back in konan,_

Everyone was in a comfertable silence, Bella was reading a book with hotohori reading it from behind her, as tasuki and Marcus was discussing different topics, nuriko and emit was talking amung themselves, until a guard showed up at their door,

"Your highnesses!" "Their has been reports of a traitor inside the palace,"Bella's eyes narrowed,

"a traitor you say?"

"Yes your majesty!" "According to my men," "it is the suzaku warrior," "tamahome," Miaka *gasped,*

_"oh no," "he is here to kill me,"_ then Bella, she let out a yelp as she saw her cousin stand up, and grabbed her wrist,

"Bella?"

Bella glared at the door, as her eyes bleed red, making all the men in the room turn around so she could get dressed,

"demitry alice jasper," "take miaka somewhere and make sure she is safe," "am I understood," miaka started to struggle,

"Bella what are you going to do?" Miaka was silence by her red eyes, even though her cousins anger wasn't at her, she was still speechless,

Everyone looked at Bella in shock, she was never this angry, not even when they where in kutou, the air around her sparked of power, it seemed that Bella wasn't still happy with tamahome with braking her cousin heart, and the suicide top it off, with out another word she walked out of the room he hand held out, Bella was given one of her swords, miaka was nervous,

"Bella what are you going to do?" she only grew more restless against jasper as her cousin walked away,

**"Bella!" "Wait!"**

"I'm sorry my dearest cousin," "I can't forgive him right now," "he deserve's what I'm about to do," "no one hurts what is mine," "the suicide tops it off," "it dosnt matter even he was a friend," "he had the power to fight back," Everyone looked at each other,then hotohori asked,

"Is it really tamahome?"

"Yes sir," "my men saw him," "and they tried to take him down," "but it was no use,"

"Your dismissed,"

**"Yes sir!"**

"I have to help her!" As he was about to get up, aro stopped him,

"You can't help her," "she has to do this right now by herself," "it's her demonic nature," "it's like us," "something of our's has been harmed," "that person has to pay the price," "she would never rest until she made the fool that harmed what was hers," aro spoke seriously,hotohori looked down sadly,

"Ok but we might as well go and watch and see if we are needed,"after that was said, jasper picked up miaka put her inside a closet, and found something to block the door,

**"Hey!" "What gives jasper!"**

"Sorry miaka this is for your own safty," "and I wish to stay Alive," "don't worry Bella will have everything worked out," with that he was gone in a flash,miaka started to pound on the door,

**"Let me out of here!" "Somebody!" "Let me out!"**

* * *

_meanwhile in the courtyard of the palace,_

The rain beat heavy on the very one who looked on tamahomes dark form,they felt tamahome present's, it lead them to the courtyard of the palace, nuriko stopped in his tracks and rammed in to Marcus out of shock,

"Where is the bitch that you call priestess of suzaku?" Nuriko couldn't Believe what he was seeing,

"tamahome?" It was the truth, tamahome did turn his back against them, Tasuki stood between aro and caius,

**"you have some nerve come here!" "You asshole!" **Tamahome glared at the banged up tasuki,

"this dosent concern you," "so tell me where is the bitch that you call the priestess of suzaku?"

**"TAMAHOME!" "YOUR DEAD!"** Bella roared out with power,

Everyone turned around to see Bella pink energy crackling around her, as she walked down the stairs looking like a angel of death, ready to take tamahome to hell, suzuno look on her daughter with proudness and honor, Nuriko *gasped* at Bella,

"what are you going to do?" "Bella?"

Bella just ignored everyone, as she stared down the person she wants to have her revenge on, the pink crackling turned more into a Flame,

**''MY COUSIN IS SAFE!" "WHICH SOMETHING YOU ARE NOT!" "BASTARD!" "I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT HER NOR HARM HER NO MORE!"**

The power anger and coldness in her voice made everyone shiver from it, showing she means business, nuriko knew that it would be a miracle if either will come out alive, because he known Bella will not back down,

**"DEFEND YOURSELF!"** Bella threw a sword at tamahome,

Tamahome glared down at Bella,

"you shouldn't of gave me a weapon,"

Bella ignore tamahome startment, and she went in for attack,

Tamahome dodged the attack and grabbed the sword, as bella went in for Another attack, both of their swords clanged together, as tamahome kicked balla in the stomach, she back flipped and flew right back at tamahome,

**"TAMAHOME," "HAVE YOU REALLY FORGOTTEN WHO YOU REALLY ARE!" "****AND YOUR LOVE FOR MIAKA!"**

**"NO YOU STUPID BITCH!"** As he kicked Bella in her ribs, Hotohori and the other they watched the fight,

"We have to do something we can't let them continue to fight like this," nuriko spoke out of concern, caius spoke up this time,

"We can't stop them," "she can't stop," "she has to defend want is hers," "it's in her demonic nature," "we are the same way just as vampires," "if something of your's like family or love one's whatever got harmed," "the person has to pay for what they did," "and tamahome did a huge no no on his part," "drugged nor not," "it was him who did this wrong,"

Everyone who didn't understand nodded in understanding, Only hotohori only understood before the others,

* * *

_meanwhile back with Bella and tamahome battle,_

**"Aaaaahhhhhh," **

Bella slashed tamahomes arm, and crouched on the ground, and pushed on her legs and went back after tamahome, tamahome jumped to try to get a slash on her, when he finally did he felt Victorious,

**"GRRRRR," "DON'T GET TO SMUG BASTARD!" "YOU HAVEN'T WON YET!"**

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka_

**"LET ME OUT!" "SOMEBODY!"**

_"They will be killed,"_

as she continued to bang on the door as two a fur ball fell on her face, miaka trying to pry in odd,

"Shippo?"

"Yup that's me!" Shiori and rin is on the other side of the door," "so do you wish to get out?" Miaka nodding vigorously,

**"Hey shiori!" "rin!" "Open the door!"**

"Okie!" After the door opened, miaka dashed off, shippo called out to her,

**"Don't tell mama who let you out!" "Got it!" "Or we won't do it again!" "But ****tamahome dose deserve the ass kicking!"**

* * *

_meanwhile back with the fight,_

As the swords clash in the rain, cuts on each other, Bella and tamahome jumped back,

At the same time they jump and raised their weapons, until a voice yelled out,

**"TAMAHOME!"**

As each other got impaled on each sword, Bella fell gracefully backwards and tamahome reached out,

"mi..a..ka,"

As both of there body's hit the ground, miaka yelled in horror,

**"TAMAHOME!"**

As miaka ran over to tamahome not even bothering to stop by her cousins body, which everyone glared at her about, as hotohori took his wife's body into his arms,

"Tamahome," "tamahome," "don't go!" "Don't go!" As she cried into his shoulder,

"Priestess of suzaku?,"

"Yes yes that's me!"

As tamahome tried to reach for his sword, miaka took it in her hands and put it in the man she loves hand,

"If you wish to kill me," "then kill me!" "I love you tamahome," as miaka leaned in to kiss tamahome on the lips, he raised the sword, to stab her,

_"This scent," "the feel of her lips," "her heart beat," "it's all to familiar," _As he was about to stab her, nuriko yelled out,

**"No miaka!" "Don't!"** That's when aro stoped him,

"Stop he coming back look," everyone looked at tamahome as his ogre symbol appeared on his forehead,

"Mi..a..ka?"

"Why are you crying?" As tamahome reached up to brush her tears away,

"I'm sorry," "I was late!" "I hope you could forgive me," miaka closed her eyes, and overlapped her hand over his,

"It's ok tamahome," "your back that's all that matters,"

"Mistukake can you go heal him?" Asked aro,

"Yes I will," as mistukake kneeled infront of tamahome he healed his wound as a bright light over took bella,

Tamahome this is mistukake, as everyone ran up to tamahome, even though a lot of them tamahome was confused about,

"Tamahome you back!" Nuriko yelled in joy,

as hotohori walked over with his wife's body in his arms, after her healing she passed out, everyone welcomed back tamahome, and wished him luck when Bella gets her hands on his again,

tamahome shivered at the thought, everyone introduce the newcomers and the family member that was there, tamahome looked on in confusion, and thought he will figure it out later,

To be continued


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

_Getting to know new people, and welcoming tamahome back,_

* * *

_Meanwhile in kutou,_

Tamahome walked down the dark hallways of the palace lightning flashing, Walking past nakago like he was still under the kodoku, nakago spoke up,

"That was quick," "vary quick," "Did you get rid of the priestess of suzaku?"

"Yes sir!" Tamahome walked past nakago, nakago eyes widen in realization,

**"TAMAHOME!"** He took out his whip and slashed it at tamahome,

Tamahome dodged it by doing a back flip gracefully,And crouched on the ground, held the whip in his left hand, his ogre symbol shining brightly,

**"TAMAHOME!" "YOU RETURN TO YOUR NORMAL SELF!"**

Nakago was far beyond pissed off that tamahome broken his spell and the kodoku,yui ran up to see what was going on only to see tamahome back the way he was, her heart broke at the scene, then tamahome spoke,

"Oh yes I have," "you ass," "It seems that you get a sick pleasure of messing with people's head's," "this device that you planted on my ear," "seemed to let you to control me," "here have it back," "and shove it so far up your ass," "and shit it back out," "that was from Bella," tamahome threw the device at nakago, he caught it gracefully,

"How?" "How did you break the spell?" "There is no way in the world for a cure for kodoku poisoning once it enters the humans body," tamahome only glared back and responded to their word battle,

"Well," "I'm guessing you have to use that tiny pea brain of yours to figure that one out don't you," "I wasn't really thrilled to see you again," "but I had to come and get the suzakus universe of the four gods back," nakago only became more livid as a blue flame appeared around him,

"How dear you," yui ran up to him, and held on to his arm,

"nakago!" "Don't do it" "Don't hurt tamahome!" Then tamahome spoke again,

"That whip of your's," "it has no power over me today," "chichiri and Bella is back in konan placed a barrier over me,'' "mark my words nakago," "I know I am not strong enough to go against you right now," "but fear me in the future and fear Bella she has your name marked on her death list," if she dose't get to you before I do," "one of us will kill you!" After tamahome said that he turned on his heal and left, yui stepped up,

"tamahome!"

"Yui," "I do feel bad for you on what happend to you," "but I can't forgive you on what you did," "I only just wish for your wounds in your heart to heal," after that tamahome continued walking,

"Lady yui," "are we just going to just let him leave?"

"Yes," "yes let him go," yui watched the man she loved walk away, as tears streamed down her face,

"there is nothing we could do to stop him now," "I drove him away," "I drove tamahome away,"

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan,_

Everyone was sitting down having their dinner in the room where Bella played her piano, while Bella played her piano everyone talked between themselves,

'Da!" "Hey were is miaka?" Chichiri asked,nuriko spoke,

"Well do you have to ask after his beating from Bella he and miaka are spending time together,"

* * *

_Flashback,_

_After tamahome got back from kutou, Bella and the votori was waiting for him,_

_"Ooooooooohhhhhh taaaaammmmmmaaaaahhhhooooommmmeeeee!" "It's time for your __punishment!" _

_Tamahome shivered at the thought as everyone watched, he slouched __and walked over to her, _

_"oh gee I'll make it easy on you,"_

_Bella grabbed tamahome and punched him a few times and kicked him and strangled __him and stepped on him them she sat on him,and farted load,_

_"ok I'm done I feel loooooads better,"_

_"Yeah" "yeah" "yeah," all the men where cheering on there hot empress,_

_End flashback,_

* * *

"Well you have to admit that was funny what princess did," "oh that was priceless," tasuki laughed, Alice spoke up,

"Oh the fart was my idea an emitt's," "they are always funny," everyone agreed to that,

* * *

_meanwhile with tamahome and miaka,_

Tamahome was in chibi form crouched hugging his legs, miaka walked over to him,

"Don't you think Bella's music pretty?" Them she notices his depressed mood,

"Don't worry about it," "it's like it was all you!" "It was the spell and the kodoku!"

"Like how you nearly broke my arm and instead it was Bella's!" Tamahome had his hands over his ears and tears where pouring out of his eyes,

"and how you ripped up your love To me!"

**"Ahhhhh! "**

"And your nearly killed bella and tasuki!"

**"AHHH!" "****noooooo!"**

"Then you pulled at sword on Bella and you stabbed her!"

**"Ahhhhh!"**

"But don't worry it was all because of the kodoku!" Tamahome went over to mope somewhere,

"Oh I was only trying to cheer you up!"

"I'm sorry," "I know I can't repay for all I have done!" "I hope everyone could forgive me!" "I hope you could forgive!" "I don't even know why your are not mad at me," "I know there is a quite a few of them around here," "and I don't even know them," "how could you even stand being around me?"

"Well I was angry with you," "once you got up and left with out me," "but then I forgave you," "I nearly thought about being unfaithful to you," tamahome shot straight up wide eyed,

"I was close to it with alic," miaka ran up to and hugged tamahome,

"Don't ever leave me like that again!" "Please tamahome!" Tamahome hugged his love tighter,

"I won't I promise," after that was said they kissed passionately,

* * *

meanwhile with Bella and everyone,

As she played her music passionately, her husband sitting next to her everyone else went to bed, as they watched her cousin and tamahome turned in for the night,

hotohori started to kiss the side her her neck and suckled and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, as Bella finished she closed the lid,

"Are you ready to go to our chambers my angel," Bella gave him a evil smile,

"I'll race you,"

"Oh you little mink's you," "you going to get it when I get in there,"

hotohori smirked at their love making tonight, it's been awhile oh he aroused by thinking about it,

"Come and catch me!"

"Got you!" "You little little sexy angel!" "Now let's go!" After that said he slapped her ass,

"Oh my!" "are''t your frinsky tonight!" Once they entered there chambers, hotohori derobed himself then his wife,

* * *

_Lemon start_

"Oh how I miss to have my hand's all over you me love,"

as he started to kiss and nip at her nipples and his other hand stuck fingers inside his wife's so tight pussy, as she started to moan

"Oh your so wet my angel," "tell me your mine," as he pushed his fingers in deeper,

**"AHHH!" "Oooooo!" "Hotohori!" "I'm your!"**

As her juices went all over his fingers,

he licked it all off, as he push his huge cock inside of his wife awaiting wet pussy, he moaned out in pleasure, as he pounded harder and faster, Bella moaned out his name, after she tighten around his cock he shoved his cock deep with in her and filled her with his seed,

_End lemon_.

* * *

Breathing heavy, He covered his wife over as she snuggled into him,

"I would love to have more kids," "once we have peace my love,"

"I feel the same way my dearest angel," with that they fell asleep in each others arms, happy as ever, and more than In love,

* * *

_Outside there door,_

"All the guy's who was listening into the making love,"

ran off and relieved themselves, tamahome was shocked at how passionate they are hopeing him and miaka will be like that,

_"wow you have your own little harm don't _

With that tamahome walked away since he was dragged here, *sighing*, he was stopped by red eyes people,

'Can I help you?" "And who are you I seen you are," caius spoke up,

"Well we are Bella and miakas family," "tamahome," "I am miaka soul bonded father," "and my lovely wife where is her soul bonded mother and as well her brother keiuske is our soul bonded son," he right beside my wife, and out sould bonded son tetsuya,

"I'm aro and my lovey wife sulpisha," "I'm soul bonded as a father to my little one Bella," "as well Marcus," and carlilse and esme," "and caius is her uncal," "and I'm miaka and the other three uncles as well," "along with marcus," "and carlilse,"

"my name is carlilse cullen," "and my beloved wife esme," "you shall get to know the rest of the family once they get back from their hunt,"

"Now you shall not hurt our miaka again!" "Or else after this is over you will become our meal," "and Bella won't stop either," "you where on her bad side," "but that's Is all," "now good night," "and welcome to the family,"

* * *

_Meanwhile In kutou,_

Yui laid crying in her room, nakago walked in to checked on her, He sat on her bed next her her and started to run is fingers in her hair,

"I'm sorry," "lady yui," "I was trying to bring you happiness," "all I did was cause you more sadness," yui spoke through her tears,

"Tamahome must hate me now," "after what I have done to him," "now miaka will be able summon suzaku," "with... Him," "and get what ever she wishes," nakago only smirked at the last comment,

"Lady yui," "do you really think thing's are going to be that easy?" Yui shot up at that comment,

"What do you mean by that!" "Nakago!" "What in the world are you plotting to do to them now!"

"Didn't I tell you that everything will work out," "so nothing to worry about ladyyui," "soon enough the trap I set up for them will spring out and screw thing's up for them," yui asked out of confusion,

"A trap you set up for them?" Nakago continued,

"Yes," "it was set up long ago," "And it seems like that all have fallen into it," nakago smiked,

* * *

_Somewhere in the lands of konan,_

In the shadows on a balcony a small kid with his hair up in. A strange style, looked up at the stars,and spoke,

"The star's of suzaku," "the star's tell misfortune,"

* * *

_meanwhile the next day in konon,_

Miaka was sleeping happily, tama and dios decided to come in to wake her up, as the pawed at her face miaka cracked open one eye,

"Oh it's only you two," "and you know I was right in the middle of a really good dream to,"

after she said that she shot straight up knocking dios and tama off the bed, dios started to poke at tama to see if he was ok, miaka go out of bed quickly, and started to run down the halls of the palace to tamahome room, once she got there she entered with out asking,

**"TAMAHOME!"**

All she saw was him counting his money on the floor,Tamahome turned his head from his counting,

"Oh miaka!" "I've been counting my money Stash that I had under the bed," "and I keep getting one coin short," miaka gave him a dead panned look, and asked,

"You have been up all night counting money?" As her eyebrow twitched,

"Well before I left I knew I had 429," "gold pieces," "now I'm short," "oh blast it I have to recount it again,"

miaka smiled on brightly, tamahome hasn't changed a bit, the tamahome broke her out of her thoughts,

"Don't worry miaka," "I'm not gonna go no where I promise," "you can running in here to see if i was still here," "besides I don't want to feel that anger towards me again that Bella has,"

**"HAH!" "I SEE IT!" "I FOUND IT!"**

"Now my money Is safe," "lets go get something to eat!" As they walked down the hall hand in hand miaka went back in her thought,

_"Now tamahome back," "the suzaku seven is all here," "that mean's it's almost time to summon suzaku," "and also mean a lot of eating and celebrating!"_

As miaka sat at the table shoving food in her mouth everyone watched as she did so, Bella ate befor everyone else so did hotohori they sat together at Bella's piano while they watched miaka piggy self,

"Well she hasn't changes a bit!" "She still loves her food don't she!" Bella yelled out,

"You got that right!" Everyone laughed at that,miaka stopped eating and thought for awhile,

_"First when suzaku appears," "I have to ask for yui to be returned," "there so much we need to talk about so we could be friends again," "then I will ask suzaku if tamahome and me can be together forever,"_

tamahome was discussing something with carlilse at the table, tamahome finally realized the tenses with tasuki he turned to him and asked,

"Hey why are you not eating noting?" Tasuki only scoffed,

"Sitting next to you make me lose my appetite," tasuki stuck his nose in the air,

"Hey what the hell wrong with you?" "We just only met and you are already holding a grudge against me,"

tasuki shot up and slammed his hands on the table, which made Bella stop playing her piano, to watch,

"this is going to be amusing my dear,"

"just met!" "Just look at me!" "Don't you Remember when you beat the living hell out of me and princess over there?" Tamahome had a flashback but then forgot it, as he poked tasuki's wound really hard,

"Oooowwwwiiie,'' "i'll get you back for this you little jackass!"

As tasuki crude out in pain, Bella was laughing her head off, everyone was looking at the scene with amusement,

"Ohhh miaka!" "When we summon suzaku can you please as him to make your cousin my wife," nuriko whispered the last part, miaka eyes bugged out,

"Why would you want that for?" Then nuriko went all dreamy,

"Well Bella all beautiful," "bold angelic," "heroic," "big hearted," "and so many quiltie's," "I love her! ", then Nuriko yelled out,

**"hey who has a wish line up for miaka to grant it for you!"** Nuriko had something hit his head,

"Bella what was that for!" Nuriko pouted,

"Stop making it a free for all!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in kutou,_

Nakago walked into yui's room, to see if she will get up,

"Pardon me," "lady yui?" "Are you ok," "are you still depressed?" yui spoke up Nakago,

"what is the trap you set up for miaka and the others?"

"If you wish to know," "will you please get out of bed," "you stayed in bed far to long," "I have someone I would like you to meet,"

"No forget it nakago," "I don't feel like seeing no one right now,"

"You might change your mind if you know if it one of the seiryuu seven,"

"The seiryuu seven?" Yui asked out of confusion,

"Yes the seiryuu seven," "just like the priestess of suzaku has seven warriors," "and you lady yui," "the priestess of seiryuu has seven warriors," "my self included," yui sat up after nakago finished his statement,

"I thought the priestess was supposed to look for the seven warriors?" "I haven't done nothing," nakago continued

"The priestess and the warriors are drawn out together," "like how I was drawn to you when I found you," "but If you won't get up," "I shall bring him to you later," with that nakago left yui to her thoughts,

_"Well miaka," "looks like I haven't lost to you after all,"_

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan,_

Chiriko was playing his flute with mistukake next to him, we they saw miaka run by them,chiriko stopped playing his flute only to look up at miaka,

"Oh miaka?"

"Do you know where Bella is?"

"Their highnessess are in a private conference with chichiri," "they asked us to make sure no one bothers them,"

_"Oh I see," "what should I do," "I have to apologize to Bella for all the trouble I have been putting her under," "I have to talk to her before the summoning starts,"_

* * *

_With chichiri Bella and hotohori and the four kings,_

"So your tells us that the seiryuu seven has already to began to gather?" Bella asked out of anger as she sat on her husbands desk,then chichiri spoke up,

"Well it just a rumor right now," "but I'm taking it to be true," "more importantly is now how many can practice sorcery," "I couldn't even brake through that barrier by my self in kutou," "it was way beyond me," "Bella probably could of but she was to busy battling,"

"So your telling us there other's out there other than the blond fool nakago?" Bella spoke with her eye brow twitching in annoyance,

"Yes that is right," "until the summing ceremony is complete I would like me a bella to place a barrier of our own,"

"By all means," "do it," "let's keep the seiryuu seven in this room between us ," hotohori spoke out in worry,

"Don't mention this to miaka," "she just has a lot of her shoulders as it is," "I just don't want my cousin to worry herself with the problems going on in kutou,"

"she so happy and relieved that tamahomes back," Bella spoke out in sadness in her heart for her cousin,

"You worry a lot about your cousin don't you?" Bella?

"Ever since we where children I was always getting her out of trouble," "when my father came back to Japan for visits," "and saving her from bully's and falls," "it's ironic she was more like my sister," "if I lost her i would be sad," "she as close to me as my husband and my kids and my nekkos," "it's just something I think she never comprehended," "or avoided," Bella let out a watery laugh,

"oh you can think its amusing if you think its foolish,"

"No Bella I don't think that," "well I better be on my way you guys are about to have a vistor," "no da," after chichiri said that he put his mask back on, and him and Bella let down the shield, and a miaka face planted the floor,

"Miaka!" Bella look at her cousin with confusion, miaka lifted her face off the floor and got up, chichiri went over to her,

"Give me 10!" As the this their secret hand shake, chichiri and the four kings, and hotohori after he gave bella a long kiss and they left the room, so the cousins could talk, Hotohori called a servent,

"Prepare for the summoning at once!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

_meanwhile with Bella and miaka_

"So miaka Miaka what's up?" Bella smiled at her cousin,

"I just came to apologize for all the trouble I have caused you," as miaka started to cry, Bella got up and went over to her cousin,

"Oh miaka," "I do all this because I love you," "no need to be sorry," "cheer up!"

"Really your not angry or going to disown me like yui said?" Bella glared at miaka,

"No miaka I'm not," "that's something came from some who has lost thereselve's and need to refind themselves," "so don't ever think that," "your my cousin I wish you where more like my sister," ''now cheer up," with that miaka nodded , and ran out the door,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka_

_"Thank you Bella," "even though your my cousin your like a sister to me as well,"_

miaka didn't realize that she ran over someone,until she turned around, only to see a trampled tamahome,

"Why don't you ever watch out where your going until you stomp all over me!" "Huh!"

"Well why where you sleeping in the middle of the side walk In the first place?"

"Huh?" Tamahome turned around and muttered to himself,

"Like I'm really going to tell her that I was wondering about," "checking on things because I was worried about her,"

"Did you say something tamahome?" Snapping out of his little world, not realizing Bella was watching them with amusement,

"Well I came looking for you!" "I just came to pick you up that is all you know!"

"Why are you doing over where in the first place?"

"Oh nothing at all!" Until they heard Bella,

**"Hi tamahome!" "Be a good boy now!" "Don't do it to hard!" "Hahahahah!"** And she ran off, tamahome blushed at her comment,

* * *

_meanwhile somewhere in the in the palace,_

Miaka was hopping on the rock's over the river,

"Tamahome if there was anything in the world you could wish for what would it be?"

"Well do you really need to ask!" Then tamahome imagined himself in chibi form on a huge pile of money and jewels of all kinds laughing,

"Do you wish me to harm you?" Miaka gave tamahome a dead paned looked with her eyebrow twitching in annoyance,

"I wish for one thing in the world," "that is for me and you to live our entire lives together forever like Bella and hotohori,"

_"That's all I needed to hear!" "I would t wish for anything more," "once i summon suzaku," "then me and tamahome can live happy together,"_ Miaka smiled back at tamahome,

* * *

_Meanwhile in kutou,_

Yui was looking at herself in the mirror, until nakago spoke, she turned to see what he needed,

"Lady yui?" "Please forgive this small delay," "I didn't mean to keep you waiting long," ''I wish to introduce you to someone that I told you about," "of of the seiryuu seven," "this is suboshi,"

"How do you do," "lady yui?" "I'm suboshi at your service," The boy kneeling on the floor asked,

"This teenager is a warrior?" "Nakago what good can he be to us?" "How can he interfere with the summoning of suzaku from here in kutou?" Yui asked out confusion,

"I'm sorry suboshi," "it seems lady yui is in a foul mood today,"

* * *

_Meanwhile back in Konon,_

Chichiri Bella and hotohori was in the summoning room, Bella was on her husband's back, as tamahome and miaka walked in,

"Hotohori," "Bella," "chichiri?"

"It's almost time isn't it?"

"Yes it is," hotohori spoke proudly,

"So chichiri," "I been meaning to ask you," "how dose the ceremony work?" Hotohori grabbed Bella's ass to stop her from spoiling it, she squeaked out,

"Ok you two," chichiri walked up to miaka with the scroll in hand, and continued,

"Well it's easy," "no da," "there is a spell that is read from the suzakus universe of the four god's," "no da," "then the scroll gets burned in the sacrificial fire," "suzuno gave us details but we shall keep those to ourselves," miaka unraveled the scroll and started to read it, miaka asked out of confusion,

"Um," "well that's all well in good," "but who is going to read the spell?" Chichiri continued,

"Well of course," "the priestess of suzaku," "and that means you miaka!" "Who else did you think it was going to read it?" "No da," along with the priestess of the shikon, Then miaka flipped after chichiri said that,

"You think I can read ancient Chines scribble?" "Huh?" "Even in my basic language class I make huge mistakes all the time!" "All my teachers tell me all the time," "miaka yuuki you must study more unless you won't get ahead at all!" Bella couldn't help but laugh,

"That.. Hahaha... Is... Hahahah... True... Hahah... Sadly... Hahah!" Until a servant came in,

"Lady priestess?" "where here to prepare you in preparations for the ceremony,"

"Prepare me?" "Why I just ate?" Bella answered that one for her,

"Dear cousin," "their here for you to purify your body and dress you in the priestess robes," "in the meantime you should meditate on what you want to wish for!" "there will only will be three of them,"

"What!" "You guys kept that one from me!"

"You where told dear cousin," "your short attention spanned made it harder for you not to hear it," "no go with the kind lady's," "and I think Marcus found a mate,"

"Come this way please,"

miaka handed the scroll to hotohori, as he told the one servant to stay for Marcus, as the two walked off, and miaka walked off with the other servant,

"Miaka!" "Wait I have something to give you,"

"What's her name dearest,"

"I think it's houki," "I wish them happiness from his loss from his last one," "I don't think I would ever recover from that," "we must release her from service and welcome her to the family,"

"Yes let's!" As Bella kissed her husband, tamahome looked on depressed, until everyone was broken out of there thoughts, by tasuki jumping on tamahome and standing on him, in victory in chibi form,

**"YEEEEAAAAHHH!" "THE HOT AND SEXY GENRO IS BACK!" "LOOK AT ME PRINCESS!"**

Tamahome jumped up after tasuki let him up after Bella smacked him,

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" "That freaking hurt!" Tasuki had his nose in the air,

"Oh tamahome," "I didn't see you standing there," "that's what I smelt when I walked in,"

Mistukake was leaning on the wall outside of the door where they where with chiriko,

"I see your power is back mistukake," Chiriko asked cheerfully,

"Yes it is," "he was starting to be a pest," "so you guys stay out of trouble for awhile will you," " or go see doctor cullen,"said mistukake, with his arms crossed with his eyes closed, until chichiri spoke up,

"Well it was a huge difference when he was hurt," "no da," "it was quite and peaceful around here before tasuki healed from his wounds," "no da," tasuki got up in chichirs face and yelled,

**"What the hell do you mean by that huh!"**

* * *

_Meanwhile with Marcus and his mate,_

"Come in," "now let's get to know each other," "my name is Marcus vorturi," he stop after that,

"I know who you are," "my name is houki," "well I was apart of the harm," "but couldn't return home my whole family was killed," "lady Bella was every so kind to let me stay,"

"Well that is my little one for you," "but I have someone called bond sight," "and my bond with you is as of a mate," "well to you a human would be a a husband," "but If you wish to be changed once you agree I will," houki eyes filled with tears,

"Yes I Agree," "I'll bee your mate Marcus," "please change me," "I want to be like you!"

After that Marcus bit houki and pushed his venom in her neck her wrists and her legs, as she pasted out for the change to take affect his brothers came in, along with his little one and her mate, his son in law little one

"Well marcus," "you changed her," "we are happy for you brother!" As aro and caius and the other's hugged him,

"Yes I happy as well i thought Dedim was my mate I guess not," "but I'm guess we have been blessed more ways than we know,"

"Yes you have father," as Bella hugged Marcus and left the room with her husband to get ready for the summoning,

To be continued,


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

_The summoning of suzaku, and welcoming the new member of the family,_

* * *

_meanwhile with Marcus and houki,_

Marcus stayed by houkis side until she woke its only been two hours now, he has blood waiting for her when she wakes, which will be soon, until he heard her move and her heart stop, and her eyes open to the ruby red,

"Houki?" "You are a new born now," "are you stable?" Marcus asked his mate,

"Yes I am," "my throat is burning," Marcus smiled down at his love and mate,

"Yes my dear that is normal," "now drink all of this," he watched in joy as his mate drank all the blood, and smiled up at him,

"Thank you that's better," houki smiled up at her mate,

"Now let's get ready for the summoning," "our niece and daughter is about to summon suzaku in awhile," houki looked at marcus with confusion,

"The priestess of suzaku is your niece," "and Bella is your soul bonded daughter," houki smiled at that and got up and got ready with her mate,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka was purifying her body, as she swam in the spring, and thought,

_"I'm shocked I came this far," "I became the priestess of suzaku," "the princess of the voltori," "became enemies with yui," "and Bella became empress," "and I fell in love with tamahome," "is it to much for me to have both tamahome and yui,"_ after she thought that, she dunked under the water and swam off, the servants broke her out of her fun,

"Lady priestess!" "This is not a game!" "This is a time to cleanse your body and mind and soul!" "Thoughtfully!" Miaka popped her head out of the water with a annoyed look, and thought,

_"why can't they keep that nice one on," "no uncle Marcus had to choose her as his mate," "grrrr,"_

* * *

_meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome was walking over the bridge with his hands in his pockets, trying to find miaka, as he congratulated the new mated couple as he passed by,

_"Where did they take miaka anyways?" "I have something to return to her,"_

tamahome walked on, as he was passing by a water fall, he turned around and he saw a beautiful sight that made his heart stop, tamahome looked upon miaka nude form as the water fell down her curves,miaka turned around and locked eyes with tamahome,

"Tamahome?"

Until she realized she was nude in a waterfall, blushing bright red and dodged to the other side of the rock, and covered herself,as tamahome turned around bashfully and thought of something to turn himself off,

"I'm sorry miaka!" "I wasn't trying to be a pervert!" "I wasn't here to spy on you," "truthfully!" "Don't tell Bella!"

"Oh really then," "what are you really doing here then," "huh?"

"Well I guess I'll have to come out there to you," as tamahome walked through the water to get to miaka,

"No tamahome!" "This place is sacred of purity," tamahome put his jacket over her head,

"Nit wit," "what did you think I was planning on doing," "huh?" "I meant to give this back to you earlier," "so I just came out here to find you to give it back to you,"

tamahome held her ribbon in his hand, as the memory of what happen in kutou flashed in his mind,

_"My ribbon?"_ Miaka asked out of shock,

"It belongs to you don't it?" "I'm not sure how I became to have it," "but I thought you might be looking for it,"

_"That's mean's he kept it with him," "even when he was under nakago spell," "even then he felt something for me,"_ miaka walk up to tamahome and wrapped her arms around his waist, unknown to them Bella and Alice and rose was watching,

"Oh tamahome!"

"Miaka,"

* * *

_meanwhile with chichiri and nuriko and jasper,_

"Wow that is really odd," said nuriko, as he looked at the magic mirror that taiitsuku gave them with his hand on his cheek, when tamahome came back in,

"What is it nuriko?"

"Tamahome isn't miaka supposed to be with you?"

"No," "she changing her clothing," "what's wrong?"

"Look at this mirror," "it's a magical mirror that taiitsuku gave miaka when we lost the scroll," "it signals when a suzaku warrior is near," "and it helped us find them all,"

"And it started its flashing again," "no da,"

"Maybe it's broken?" As tamahome looked at the mirror with the symbol,

* * *

_meanwhile somewhere else in the palace,_

Chiriko ran to a darken area of the palace, and started to write something in his arm,

* * *

_Meanwhile in kutou,_

Nakago, yui and suboshi, was all in yui's chambers, until suboshi got something on his arm,

"The new come's?" Nakago asked,as suboshi read what was written to him, yui looked on in confusion,

"Lord nakago," "there about to began the summoning of suzaku," suboshi smirked at that,

"Well I see," "it finally begun,"

"How can he know all of that?" Yui asked out of confusion,

"It's all been a part of my strategy,"

"Strategy?" Yui repeated what he said,

"That's right," "some time ago I sent out a spy," "and now he is hiding out in konan,"

"Then what about the message on his arm?"

"Well twin's are known not like normal siblings," "they normally share a strong bond between themselves,"

"You mean to tell me," "that the spy that we have in konan is," suboshi spoke up after that,

"Yes my twin," "amiboshi," "and one of your seiryuu warriors,"

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan_

As the Flame burned for the summoning as everyone in the room lined up to witness it, as both miaka and Bella in their garb came to the door,

as Bella and miaka walked together with each other, everyone that was lined up watched as the priestess of suzaku and the priestess of the shikon no tama and he empress walk to the statue of suzaku,As Bella and miaka stood at either side of the statue, then hotohori spoke,

"As the priestess of suzaku reads the spell," "and as the priestess of the shikon no tama joins in," "we all must lower our life forces," "including her's,"

"But don't that make's us all defenseless even princess?" Asked tasuki out of confusion, miaka had her hand over her heart in nervousness,

untill she heard Bella tell her in her head that everything will be alright, then chichiri had to ruin the touching moment,

"It's ok miaka," "you don't have to worry about a thing," "just repeat everything me and Bella says to you!" "No da," as he waggled his finger at ever word, miaka only nodded,

"Now prey!" Hotohori and Bella ordered, Bella winked at her cousin when she finally looked up with confidence,

_"Suzaku will soon rise upon us," "with this flame I can't hold on any longer," "I'm just glad Bella in at my side turning this," "yui and tamahome and Bella and the voltori," "I love them all," "and so first I wish for everlasting peace in konan," "and for the suzaku seven to be happy and to be cared for and free," "and second I wish to have yui back," "and to have the abilty to pass the entrance exams," "and no matter how it is done," "I want to be with tamahome always and forever," _

miaka opened her eyes and peaked at nuriko, which who was smiling goofy at her,

_"oh yes and make sure nuriko finds happiness," "because he will hate me forever If I don't,_then chichiri floated up,

"We all will began!" "Are you ready you two?" As Bella and miaka only nodded in comferamtion, as they both said the spell together,

"The four palaces of the heavens," "The four corners of the earth," "In the name of sacred law," "faith," "and fortune," "I summon Suzaku," "guardian of the South," "I hereby beseech you to appear on earth," "From the palaces of the heaven's," "For the sake of those here who adore you And await your presence Come to us!" "Destroy all of the evil which threaten's us," "And with your mighty power Save us!" "Save us and grant us our wish's Descend to us now from the heavens above!" After miaka recited the spell she threw the scroll in the fire,

"Nothing is happening," "what's going on?"

"What's wrong?" "Suzaku is not appearing?" Bella asked out of confusion, until chiriko started to play his flute, everyone turned to look at the teenager,

"Chiriko?" Until everyone fell to their knees in pain,

"My head it's going to explode!"

Everyone was groaning in pain with there hands over their ears, the load's screams was Bella, when chiriko stopped playing, he spoke up in a cold voice,

"You all have failed in your mission!" "Suzaku will never appear!"

"Chiriko!" "You did this?"

"My name is amiboshi!" "I'm one of the seiryuu seven!" "Now you understand why I play the flute all along," "now your body react's to the flutes sound's," "and it's worst for demons as well," "I plotted out for this moment and to have you prepared for it as well," "shocking the dog priestess empress didn't sniff me out," "so I squeezed my life force inside your consciousness,"

"No!" "You mean those bat's attack us?" "Was you!"

"Oh yes!" "That was all me!" "I was quite pleased with my work!" "Sad to harm a

beautiful creature as the empress though," "she was like a mother to me," "but this will hurt me and her more than anything," "but the man that Bella killed traveled with me from kutou," "he was a pon in the the game," "didn't really wished the guy to be killed," "but it had to be done so I could gain your trust and confidence,"

"oh how I used your trusted to make my plan work," "everything up till now," "was so I can place the spell on you and make everything work out," "only time I could get in to the empresses head was when her and her husband had sex," "but I must have to say it was easy to inch by inch to her mind,"

"I pretended that I was chiriko," "and your only weakness is that you people trust to much," "and motherly love," "it's all over now," amiboshi started to play the flute,

**"You ass your one of the seiryuu!"** Tamahome yelled out, tasuki took his fan out,

**"REEKKKA SHHHEEEEIIIN!"**

As flames shot out, and the blue mark glowed brightly,as chiriko started to play again, as Bella climbed her way over where her cousin is painfully, and she growled out,

"We can't keep going on like this," "we all will be killed!" "I'm going in!" "Don't care the pain!" As Bella got up vary slowly and painfully and slowly walked over to where the amiboshi is, tamahome saw her walking over,

"Bella!" "Bella!" "There has to be a way to stop this awful noise!"

"Chiriko!" "Amiboshi whoever you are please stop!" "**AHHH,"** Bella's royal crown broke from the noise,until another flute started to play,

_"I think I hear Another flute playing,"_ miaka thought,amiboshi stopped playing his flute and turned to find the noise that stopped his,

"That sound it disrupting my sound waves," everyone was relieved that the flute playing was stopped,

"That music stopped my music and broke my spell over them," "and released them from my control!" Amiboshi turned around only to see a vary pissed off Bella aiming her fist at him,

**"TAKE THAT YOU EVIL LITTLE BOY!"** Bella punched amiboshi right in the face, while tamahome aimed a kick at his stomach,

**"Oh hell no you don't!"**

**"Let's fallow!"**

**"Where right behind you princess!" "I was to see a good ass kicking!" **

As tasuki and tamahome fallowed Bella's out the door, even though she flying, miaka was sitting with chichiri,

"Bella!" "Tamahome!" "Tasuki!" Then the guards ran up,

"Your majesty's!" "Is everything ok!"

Until one of the guards got knocked out by amiboshi', as he ran out the door, and jumped over the gate and disappeared,

**"YOU GET BACK HERE YOU EVIL LITTLE BRAT!"**

As Bella ran past the guards and pushed him out of her way, since he was trying to block her from her prey and protect her, as tasuki and tamahome ran up behind her,

**"Gah!" "He outside the wall's!" "Let's go you two!"**

**"Yeah your speaking our language princess!"**

**"Yeah let's go!"** As miaka and chichiri ran out the door after her,

**"Bella," "tamahome," "tasuki!" "Stop!" "Chichiri let's go so we can catch up with them!"**

"You got it" "no da!"

* * *

_meanwhile out in the town of konan,_

Amiboshi jumped to roof to roof, with the three tailing after him,

**"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"**

**"REEEKKKA-SHINNE!"**

As flames shot forth from tasuki fan, it didn't hit amiboshi it hit tamahome and Bella, as a crispy Bella and tamahome fell over,Bella got up first, and grabbed ahold of tasuki's shirt,

**"YOU STUPID PERVERT!" "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!"** And slapped him a crossed the face,

"I'm sorry princess that was meant for tamahome!" "Don't kill me!" "All mighty hotness!" Bella slapped him again, then tamahome got up, and punched him,

**"OH FUCK ME!" "THE LITTLE BRAT GOT AWAY!"** Bella yelled out more pissed off than ever,

**"I can fuck you!" "Fuck you hard princess!"** Tasuki yelled out, Bella's eyebrow twitched and started to strangle the bandit,

**"SHUT THE HELL UP!" "YOU DAMNED PERVERT!"** "Gah let's go find him,"

* * *

_meanwhile with amiboshi,_

Amiboshi jumped down from the roofs to a river where boats where at,

"Launch your boat right now!" "Hurry up!" "I don't have time to wait!" "I can't young man," "the tides are way to strong," "even," "a few people have been swept away from the strong currents," "sorry kid,'' said the merchant smoking his pipe, amiboshi turned around,

**"THERE YOU ARE!" "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MY GRASP NOW CAN YOU!,"** as Bella and tamahome and tasuki came up,

"So your name is amiboshi?" "How many of the seiryuu seven between nakago and you have been gathered so far?" Tasuki came in front of Bella,

**"We don't need to ask this loser noting!" "After we took you in as our friend to!" "How dare you screw us over like that!"**

**"Bella!" "Tamahome!" "Tasuki!" "Don't touch him!" "Don't fight!"**

Tasuki looked up as a shadow came near his head,as miaka and chichiri can down on top of tasuki, and he face planted the ground while miaka and chichiri was on his back, while Bella was laughing her head off at him,

"Hahahahaha! That's hahahah, what Hahahahaha you ahahha get for being hahaha a pervert hahahah!"

But she went back being serious after her laughing fit when amiboshi was about to attack her cousin, amiboshi was in mid air was about to hit her cousin in the face with his flute,

**"Oh no you don't!"** Bella knocked amiboshi back,

"Stop fighting chiriko!" "There is no reason to harm no one else!" "And I know that's why you play such beautiful music on your flute!" "It's to give people strength and comfort!" , "like Bella dose with her music!"

Bella twitched at being compared to the evil boy, and glared at her cousin, as miaka continued as amiboshi was falling backwards into the currents,

"I know that you don't wish to harm people with it!" "So please stop!" As amiboshi foot slipped and nearly fell over, miaka ran over to him and grabbed his flute with amiboshi hanging on,

* * *

**"NOOOO!"** As miaka smiled down at him,

Chiriko, amiboshi only smiled back at her in response and closed his eyes and let go of his flute and fell into the currents, miaka watched in horror,

**"CHIRIKO!"** As Bella held on to her cousin so she won't do nothing stupid,

"Miaka don't please,"

* * *

_meanwhile in kutou,_

Suboshi just felt his brother life force leave him,

"Oh no!" "My brother life for is gone!" "No!" "No!" **"BROTHER!"** Suboshi cried out in sadness,

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan,_

Miaka was walking back with her cousin arm around her as she held onto amiboshis flute, as they entered the chamber where the summoning was supposed to be, hotohori and nuriko was waiting for them to return,

"Bella!" "Miaka!" "Where the boy?" Bella bowed her head at the loss of a young boy who lost his way,

"I tried to look for him," "but there was no way of saving him," "I tried though, "even though he was lost and he was the other side," nuriko gave Bella a sad look, as her husband went over to comfort her,

"I can't believe he was one of the seiryuu seven,"

"I can't say I am happy he is dead," "we where so naive that we had a imposter in our ranks," as hotohori nuzzled his bella neck, as Bella looked down and started to cry,

"I know I should of smelt it out when he first gave in!" "It also my fought!" "I'm a horrible demon!" As Bella fell to her knees and broke down crying, hotohori took her in his arms,

"No my love," "it's not your fought!" "He made sure he had that covered as well," "so please don't blame yourself my angel," "i hate seeing you sad my love," as hotohori held on to his love of his life as she broke down crying, the tasuki yelled out,

"Hey look what he doing to princess!" "I'm happy that little bastard is dead and gone!" "Like you say always princess Karma is a real bitch right?" Then miaka yelled out of anger,

"Don't you say that!" "Even though he was on the wrong side!" "Deep down he wasn't evil at all!" "Someone evil could never play such beautiful Music!" Until a voice broke everyone out their depressive thoughts,

"Oh I must got to agree with you!"

Everyone turned around in confusion at the voice,Hotohori let got of his wife a little while to tell the guards to stand down,

**"STAND DOWN!" "RIGHT NOW!"** Then miaka and Bella figured something out,

"Your the one who stop the sound waves did you?"

"Yes I was the one," "with a simple leaf whistle," "plus your ears would been bleeding if it last much longer," "your highness,"

Bella got up and went over to the little kid who saved them since miaka needs more alone time with that flute,

"May I ask your name," "little one?" Bella smiled down at the cute kid, then the kid showed his foot to show them, and showed the mark, tasuki yelled out in shock,

**"THE SIGN!"**

**"SO YOUR HIM!"** The boy spoke,

"Yes I am chiriko of the suzaku seven," everyone was in shock,

"Your the chiriko?" "What where you doing all this time?" Tamahome asked out of confusion, when chiriko spoke up,

"Well," "I have been studying for the kakyio exams!" then miaka yelled out in shock and horror,

**"YOU HAD TO STUDY FOR A EXAM?"** "Eh what is a kakyio?" Then nuriko explained what it was,

"Well miaka it's a exam for people to take to become high level government officials!" Then Bella knelt down eye level with the kid,

"So your becoming a government official at your age?" "That is a huge accomplishment I must say so!" "And your just so cute to!"

"Yes my lady!" "And thank you for the complement," "I think you quite pretty yourself," "and your as accomplished as I am," Bella only blushed, then her husband spoke up,

"Oh now I remember!" "It was the shoji part!" Miaka only asked out of confusion,

"What is a shoji?" Then nuriko whispered it in her ear,

"It is the second exam in the ekokiyo!" Then miaka freaked even more,

**"Oh my god!" "No way a second part!" "That is so horrifying!"** Then tamahome and tasuki popped up,

"Isn't it like the hardest thing to pass the ekokiyo exam?" "Is it!" Then tasuki grumped out,

"How the hell do I know that!" Then hotohori spoke up,

"Bella over heard from some religious pilgrims about a 13 year old who was studying," "was that you,"

"Yes sir I am!" "The stars appeared disturbingly to me in a vision," then miaka snapped back to reality,

_"Oh yeah the summing!" "The fire is still burning we might have a chance!" "Amiboshi __farewell,"_ as Bella and miaka went back to the alter, Bella commanded in her powerful voice,

**"EVERYONE THIS MAY BE OUR LAST CHANCE!" "SO PUT IT IN ALL YOU GOT!" "PREY NOW!"** As everyone started to prey,

_"Please suzaku," "hear everyone's prayers," "and come before us please,"_ as the flames started to do something miaka opened her eyes,

"Suzaku?" Until taiitsuku face appeared,

**"WHAT ARE YOU STUPID IDIOTS DOING HUH!"**

**"AHHHH!" **

**"EEEEEEHHHHH!" **

**"WHAT THE HELL!"**

**"OUCH MIAKA GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY ASS!"**

**"TASUKI YOU STUPID PERVERT STOP HOLDING ****ON TO MY ASS AS YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!" **

**"OUCH PRINCESS!" **

**"THAT WHAT YOU GET ****FOR TOUCHING ANOTHER MANS WIFE!,"** untill taiitsuku spoke up,

**"Oh stop it will you for kami sakes," "youR acting like a annoying pest!"**

"T..t..aiiitkuku!" Chichiri stuttered out,then miaka yelled at taiitsuku,

**"Taiitsuku why did your old face have to appear instead of suzaku?"** Then taiitsuku got up in miakas face,

**"WELL YOU STUPID PEA BRAINED AIR HEAD!" "EVEN WITH YOUR ALL INTELLIGENT COUSIN HELPING YOU!" "YOU STILL FAILED TO DO THE CEREMONY CORRECTLY!" "YOU STUPID PRIESTESS!"** Miaka hid behind Bella,

**"YOU FAILED TO EVEN GATHER THE SUZAKU SEVEN!" "GOT YOUR ALL POWERFUL COUSIN ****NEARLY KILLED!" "NOW IT'S TO LATE NOW!" "SUZAKU CAN NEVER BE SUMMONED NOW!"**

Miaka looked up at taiitsuku in shock and sadness, Bella knelt by her side so she could be of some comfort,

"It's ok miaka,"

**"EVEN AFTER I GAVE YOU THAT MIRROR SO YOU CAN FIND THE SUZAKU SEVEN EASYER!" "SO IT HAS TO COME TO THIS!"** Miaka was in shock,

"I failed," "it's to late," then taiitsuku continued,

"Since you burned the universe of the four god's now you can't do it at all," "yo stupid fool," as miaka leaned into Bella's arms,

tamahome looked over at the two, then tamahome went to be rude, which Bella wanted to do but it's no use when it comes to taiitsuku,

**"HEY YOU STUPID OLD HAG!" "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO ROUGH ON THEM!" "MIAKA AND ****BELLA GAVE 100 PERCENT OF THEIRSELVES THEY TRIED HARD!" "BELLA THE MOST OF ALL!" **Then taiitsuku head grew large and yelled at tamahome,

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A OLD HAG?" "TAMAHOME?"**

"I..I," "take it back," then Bella spoke up,

"No wait tamahome," "I'm so mad at myself I should of been better!" "I failed," "I failed everyone!" "Edward was right!" "I am a failure!"

"But why Bella?" Then miaka spoke up,

"I messed up," "don't blame Bella," "I'm so angry with my own self," "even though I didn't get my wishes," "there where so many people go hurt," "for the sake of summoning suzaku!" "Bella," "yui," "Bella the most,"

"she risked her life after time after time for me and everyone here," "she nearly died a few times," "but she always came back strong," "I haven't seen her set back this far since she move next to me!" "She so strong for everyone!" "Everyone here!" "Bella suffer so much,"and as priestess I can't even fix that," "I just hate myself for not doing what I was supposed to,"

tamahome and hotohori walked up to the ones they loved and comforted them ,as hotohori took his wife In his arms,taiitsuku spoke before tamahome could get to miaka,

"Miaka," "it seemed that your cousin and your journey made your more mature," "I never said that Bella is at fought," "i think of her as a grandchild that i never had," "and I never said that there wasn't no other ways either," then Miaka looked up,

"What do you mean by that?" Then tamahomes mouth ad to start going again,

**"Then why the hell didn't you say that before!" "You stupid old hag!"** As taiitsuku head enlarged and got up in tamahomes face again,

**"YOU CALLING ME A OLD HAG AGAIN HUH!"** Tamahome waved his arms in panic at taiitsuku face up close,

"Ha!" "Now priestess of suzaku!" "Things from now on will not be as easy as they where," "are you willing to except that?"

"Yes I am!"

"You have to firmly work together in this journey!" "Everyone must band together warriors in all," "you must prepare yourselves for the worst," "can you handle it?"

"I'll do it!"

"And so will I!" Bella spoke up,

"Now you all will go in a mission for a holy relic called a shinzaho," "one has been warn by your mother suzuno!" "Bella!" "Now the first place you must go is the land of genbu,"

"So go to the land of hokkan empire and snag the shinzaho?" "Will be able to summon suzaku after that?"

"Yes you will!" Them tamahome spoke up,

"So what is this shinzaho thing anyways?" Then taiitsuku stuck her nose up in air,

"No that is all I can say at this time," tamahome muttered under his breath,

"Oh you stupid oh hag!"

"Fine then me and Bella will go to hokkan to go get this shizmoldy thing!"

Bella face palmed as her husband had his arms around her waist, and taiitsuku was insulted by the way she said it,

"The shinzaho," "you stupid girl," "you sure you can handle this?" "I know Bella will," "but can you?" Miaka thought to herself,

_"Since I messed up," "I have to go and find this thing,"_ miaka snapped out if her thoughts taiitsuku spoke up,

"Now since everyone agreed and even the vampires had as well," "from my informant," taiitsuku started to meditate with her arms crossed,then everyone got different things in front of them,

"Wow my fan turned to diamond!" Then Bella looked down at her gifts,

"What are these for taiitsuku?"

"I'm giving you guy's a small reward for all your hard work," "you the most of all,"

"I increased the suzaku warriors powers from what they where before," "and you Bella a sword and a bow it's for your abilty's," the swords is just like tenseiga," "but you can heal and revive with it," then tasuki waltzed over and posed for her,

"Hey princess look at me!" "I'm more powerful!" "Ha hah!" Then she slapped him, Then tamahome got all excited and pointed at himself,

"Oh that is so great!" "What about me!" "What about me!" Then taiitsuku spoke,

"Nothing!" "Nothing at all!" "Now you don't need some old hag giving you gifts now do you!" "After all!" "All you care about is money!" "ahahahahahaah!" Tamahome was left in a cold dead winter of a depressing world in his mind,

"I got nothing!" "After all I been through!" As he ran after Bella, and tackled her to the floor,

"Give me Bella!" "Give me!" "Give me!" "I want!" "I want!" "You have to!" As hotohori hit tamahome off his wife,

"Oh that remind's me," "close your eyes miaka!" Miaka did as she was told, as taiitsuku sprinkled sparkles all over her, after she was done, taiitsuku continued,

"These ashes are special," "since they are the remains of the scroll of the universe of the four gods!" "If you have any powers," "that will bring it out in you," "and your cousin will help train you if that happens,"

"My own powers," as miaka balled up her fisted, as tamahome continued being a pest,

"Come on!" "Me to!" "Me to!" "Bella has two of them!" "Me to!" Taiitsuku started to swat the chibi tamahome,

"Knock it off you little pest!" As miaka and everyone gathered together,

"Thank you taiitsuku!" "We will make sure we will do our best!"

"Yeah we will!" Bella winked at her cousin,

"About that journey," "we can't let our priestess," "and princess go alone!" Tasuki said smugly,

"Yes we shall accompany you!" Then nuriko spoke up,

"That's right," "we can't let miaka get into trouble all alone now can we," "and make Bella watch over all alone and go a killing spree with out us now can we!" Then hotohori spoke up,

"I can get marcus and his new mate to watch over things since he is family while where gone," "I can't let my wife go off with out me again!" "Lord all the men who would might want to snag her from me!" "Plus it be nice a trip together!" As hotohori went up behind Bella and hugged her and whispered all the things they could do,

"Now don't forget about me now will you?" As tamahome walked up and placed arm around miakas waist,

"Oh tamahome," then miakas started to take off,

"Ok team let's start to get ready!" "Operation get suzaku on board!" "Let's go!" Miaka was cut out of her thoughts when taiitsuku spoke up,

"Wait a minute you get right back here!" Miaka turned around and looked back,

"I haven't finished my business yet!" "Now will you all step outside so I can talk to miaka and her guardian Bella alone please!" Bella slouched at this, she has a feeling this is going to be about her cousin non existing sex life,

* * *

_Meanwhile in kutou,_

"Lady yui!"

"Oh nakago?" Yui looked up from her meal,

"I'm sorry to disturb your meal," "I believe something terrible just happened,"

"Oh," "whatever do you mean?" "Nakago?" "You don't get annoyed about anything,"

"Please lady yui," "come with me," as yui and nakago walked to a room and opened the door, they saw suboshi slouched on the floor,

"What going on?"

"His brother seem's to have died," yui looked up at nakago in shock,

"What died!" "Killed or what?"

"It seems that he has been killed by the suzaku seven," "I tried to make some contact to get some impression of his life force," "But I'm afraid I could not Sense it," yui walked in the room towards the sad teenage boy,

"I understand what you are going threw!" "It's ok to cry when you lost someone close and important to you," Then the sad teen looked up with tears in his eyes,

**"SHUT UP!" "YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH!"** Yui kneeled on the floor and hugged the teen,

"Yes I do," "I watched a really good friend of mine who I think if a sister go through the vary same thing as you", "she suffered so much," "I stayed with her," "her cousin didn't her mother made thing's worth on her," "blaming the most of the family's deaths on her," "she tried so hard to kill her self so many times," "but something always told me to come and check on her," "so I do understand what your feeling," "so cry all you need," "and if you need someone to talk to come to me," "or if you need a hug come to me," As suboshi cried into yui's shoulder,

* * *

Nakago stood outside the door he heard the story what yui told,

_"Now I understand you Bella," "the pain you have gone through," "the people you lost," "your just like me," "but you still have your inner light," "something I long for but I can't have,"_

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan,_

"Sooo," "what was it you wish to discuss about with us taiitsuku?"

"Well Bella I must discuss with miaka about both of your friend yui,"

"What is she I trouble?" Miaka asked out of concern,taiitsuku continued,

"No," "now since amiboshi one of her warriors as died," "yui can not summon seiryuu," miaka looked up in shock, Bella wasn't shocked at it she figured it out one taiitsuku said it,

"Do you understand what this means miaka?"

"That means yui would go to hokkan as well to get the shinzaho as well," "That will mean that you and yui will become more of enemies than you already are,"

"and you will have to battle the seiryuu seven as well,"

"Yui and I will become more of a enemies that we are," "it dose't matter who get's to the shinzaho first," "it's going to be a race against enemies,"

"One more thing," "the trial that you must face now will be more difficult that any before,"

* * *

_meanwhile outside with the others,_

"Man what's taking miaka and Bella so long?" Tamahome complained,

"So you will take our place while me and Bella is gone for a while?" Hotohori asked his new family,

"Yes we will be honored to help," "plus be more for us to get to know each other," Marcus said as he and houki stood and talked to hotohori,

"Sooo you live in johsin city don't you?" "That's like a stone's throw away from here," nuriko asked chiriko,

"Yup I sure do," "I was always studying," "so I never had a chance to get over here," nuriko turned to tasuki,

"Hey tasuki," "why don't you quit that stupid bandit business," "and fallow what this kid is doing,"

"Humph," "leave me alone," "after all this is over," "I'll return to mt reikaku," "and I'll be a better boss that the last one was ever was!" "That's why I get to keep this fan here," "huh?"

Tasuki was a bit confused as he reached for his fan but wasn't there, he was gripping at air,as he saw tamahome sneak away with the fan,

**"HEY YOU GET BACK HERE!"**

"Don't be stingy!" "I did't get nothing!" As both fight each other in chibi form,

"It's because you have a nasty attitude!"

"Well your stupider than I am!"

"Well your legs are shorter than mine!"

"Well that go's for the idea of team work," everyone stopped what they where doing when they heard the door open,then hotohori spoke up,

"Bella are you two finished?" Bella smiled at her husband and nodded, miaka spoke up next,

"Can we just go back to the palace please?" "Bella need's to rest I think I kinda over stressed her in there,"

"Oh ok,"

* * *

_meanwhile later that evening,_

"So what happened in there my angel," Bella let out a stressful *sigh*,

"Miaka has to remain a virgin," "and damn she flipped," "but I don't know," "it's going to be one stressful trip," Hotohori started to kiss his wife's neck,

"I understand that my angel," "but you where so sexy in there today," "I had such a hard time staying pure inside of there," Bella leaned into the Kiss as hotohori undressed himself them Bella,

* * *

_Lemon start_

"Mmm how hard I get when you get commanding and powering in your voice," "the thing's you do to my love," as he pushed his hard cock deep within his Bella's tight pussy,

As he went faster and faster until her, Bella moaned out in sheer pleasure, until, her walls claimed down on her husbands hard cock, he released his seed deep with in her,

_End lemon,_

* * *

As they covered each other up,

"I'm glad your coming my love,"

"So am I," "night my angel,"

"Night dearest heart,"

To be continued,


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

_and having fun before the mission, and the star gazing festival_

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan,_

Miaka stood outside tamahomes door,debating to knock, Tamahomes chamber,

_"why did I decide to come here for?"_ Then miaka remembered,

before she could even think on it she felt someone poke her shoulder, miaka turned around only to see tamahome with a freaky face, miaka started to stomp on tamahomes face,

"Oh ok," "I give up," "geez,"

* * *

as they went into the room for some tea, as they sat at the table drinking, tamahome thought out load,

"A normal girl would of screamed or squeaked," miaka didn't catch what he said,

"Huh?" "What was that?" Tamahome only waved his hand to wave off the comment,

"Well anyways," "what bring's you here at this time of night?"

"Oh nothing really special," "I just wanted to see you that's all," tamahome leaned his head on the back of his hand smugly,

"Well darn!" "I hoped you would enjoyed to stayed the night with me!" Miaka grabbed the tea pot and was about to pour hot tea all over tamahome,

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TAMAHOME!" **As miaka was standing on the table,

"Oh I didn't say anything at all!" "So chill,"

after miaka calmed down, tamahome started to look at miaka longingly, how hotohori and bella use to be before they got together, miaka looked up and realized tamahome was looking at her,

"Um," "do I have something on my face or something?" Tamahome only smiled and let his thoughts out,

"I was only thinking that if you would come and see me like this all the time," "like how Bella and hotohori did before they got together," tamahome got out of his seat and went over to his dresser,

"Miaka," "I managed to save some money," "you see after all this I think I have grown up a lot," "and I was thinking of moving out on my own," "I might be able afford to build a house soon," "if you would be happy with a little house to start with," "but knowing Bella and your family will not allow that," "and well I would like to start a family in all with yours as well," "I would like to have a son one day," "so I just thought," "well I guess I'm trying to say is,that is that I wish to live that life with you!" Miaka asked stupidly,

"You mean with me?" Tamahome slammed his hands on the table,

"Of course you!" "Who do you think I am talking to?" "If we would live together I want to do everything correctly," "and I know we won't be back for quite some time," "I would like to ask my father," "and your father and family to sit down and talk if you don't refuse me that all," "I wish you to marry me miaka!" miaka looked up at tamahome dumbly,

"Please miaka," "please marry me," miaka got out of her seat to respond to tamahome,

"Oh it's all to sudden," "I can't I'm only 15 years old," tamahome walked over to miaka,

"That's a perfect age to get married," "I'm the right age as well," "Bella got married to his highness and she is 17," miaka turned around,

"The right age?" "Is it really?" "Bella did it because she knew she was truly In love," "plus she deserves the happiness," then tamahome spoke up,

"I have been thinking about this for awhile now," "I will promise you I will work hard," "I will never let you suffer," "plus the portal will be open for the family and us to go back and forth after this is over," tamahome placed his hand on miakas shoulders,

"It's not that!"

"I will protect you and love you," "for long as I live," "I promise to make you happy miaka,"

_"Oh tamahome,"_ miaka sqeezed her eyes shut,

"Oh my god," "your not being serious are you?" "All what your talking about sound's so ridiculous," "hah Bella messed her life up totally bad,"

"Miaka?" Tamahome was confused on what's going on,

"Oh tamahome," "I think you got the wrong idea about me some how," "oh geez wow asking me to marry you," "your joking right," "hahaha," "I'm the priestess of suzaku and your just a suzaku warrior," "Oh come on it dose't mean since I'm affectionate with you dose't mean I want you," "that's just laughable," "I'm only messing with your head tamahome," oh all men are always thinking with their dick," tamahome grabbed her wrist,

"Your not serious are you!" "At a time like this your not being serious miaka?" "Answer me right now," miaka looked up at tamahome, with a straight face as best as she could,

"Yes tamahome," "thing's have changed," "I don't feel the same about you anymore," "Bella would probably drop hotohori like the next day's meal after she finished with him," "hahahah," "come on this is just sad," "it's just puppy love," "all we where gonna do was probably have sexy and never talk again," "so don't take it so seriously,"

"well that's what I came here to tell you," "well night night tamahome,"

tamahome was in shock he didn't realize miaka left his chambers,

"Why miaka?" "Tell me why miaka!"

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka,_

Miaka walked down the halls, her heart was breaking at all she just said, she felt guilty on what she said about her cousin she going to be mad at her on that part, as miaka fell to her knees and cried her sorrow at what she just had to do,

_"Oh it's no use!" "We can't love each other anymore!" "Forgive me tamahome!" "And forgive me Bella!" "I know your going to be mad at me after you find out I trashed talked you in a way that your not," "forgive me,"_

* * *

_meanwhile the fallowing morning,_

**"MIAKA!" "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!" "GAH!"** Hotohori and aro was holding Bella back from harming her cousin,

"But Bella!" "I did what taiitsuku told me!" Miaka was backed against the wall,

**"YES!" "YOU NOT ME!"**

*Sigh* "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get angry," "just when Alice told me this morning about her vision of what happened last night," *sigh,* "you really didn't have to break up with the poor guy," "and break his heart," "all you had to do is," "not to have sex," "you just have to remain a Virgin until the summoning," "but it's ok you didn't understand," "dear cousin," as her husband and her father let her go, Bella held her cousin into her arms,

"It's ok my dear cousin," "cry all you want I'm here for you," as hotohori and aro walked away to leave the two cousins alone,

"It was so hard you know!" As miakas tears cleared up, just in time when nuriko and tasuki came up,nuriko spoke up cheerfully,

"Well good morning to you Bella!" "And miaka!" And tasuki *yawned* out his good morning,the two cousins looked over in their directions,

"Hey nuriko!" "How are you this fine morning?" Bella asked out cheerfully so they wouldnt think nothing's wrong, then nuriko spoke up again as the walk closer to both of them,

"Hey Bella," "miaka," "me and tasuki was just chit chatin about going out on the town tonight," "with a few others for the star gazing festival," "I think his highness is going to go with Bella," "well so what do you think?" "Don't you think we all should go!" "And make a night of it?" Nuriko spoke cheerfully, as miaka looked over to see tamahome,

"Oh good morning tamahome!" Miaka walked over to tamahome with out a care in the world, everyone looked at her like she was nut's, then her continued,

"There is a star gazing festival tonight!" "Most of us are going!" "So why don't you just join in as well," as miaka walked away from tamahome deep in though,

_"this is best for both of us," "I have to stop thinking about tamahome and start thinking of think mission,"_

"Hey you see that princess," "nuriko," "she just blew him off," as tasuki whispered in Bella and nuriko direction,

"Yeah I did see it tasuki with my vary own eye's," Bella only nodded in confirmation and walked on to her and her husbands offices, as nuriko and tasuki went on either side of tamahome,

"We can only imagine that he said all the wrong things again," "Like he always manages to do," nuriko said cheerfully, as she patted tamahomes chest,

"Yeah man!" "What did you do?" "Come on man you can tell us," tasuki asked cheerfully, tamahome looked up with a evil look in his eyes, as he beat both nuriko and tasuki and left them laying in chibi form,

"Ehhh," "I think he don't wish to be bothered," nuriko groan out and his body twitched,

* * *

_meanwhile in Bella and hotohori's study,_

"You see hokon is a mountainou's country," "so we must be prepared for the weather there," hotohori spoke out in his business tone,

"Well us vampires won't need it weather will not affect us," "but we will wear it to play off so our enemies wont catch on to us," aro spoke up, as the vampires agreed,

"Good I idea aro!" Caius spoke up,

"I must agree," Bella and hotohori spoke together,

* * *

_Meanwhile in kutou,_

"Suboshi?" Yui asked out of confusion,

"Lady yui," "about yesterday," "I wanted to apologize for being so rude to you,"

"It's ok," "don't worry about it," "I had to help a good friend through her grief," "I'm just Happy you look a bit better today," yui smiled at suboshi,

"Yes," "thank you," "well anyways," "lord nakago sent me here to tell you to come to the shrine of seiryuu right away!" Suboshi spoke with a bright blush,

* * *

_meanwhile in the shrine of seiryuu,_

"What in the world are you doing nakago?" "I thought you only bowed to the emperor," "or did seiryuu show up even after our failure,"

"You must look vary closely, lady yui,"

"Eyes?" "Do you know what it mean's?"

"I'm sure you heard of taiitsuku," "she represents the yang," "this one represents the yin," "I have conjured him here on your behalf,"

"Yui hongo," "if you wish to summon seiryuu," "you must listen carefully," "I'm about to tell you how to summon seiryuu,"

"Summon seiryuu?" Yui asked out of confusion,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka and chichiri,_

Chichiri was sitting On a rock and fishing as miaka sat down right next to him,

"Are there any fish around here?"

"Who knows," "no da," miaka gave chichiri a dead pan look,

"I been kinda wondering for some time now," "why do you where that mask?" "Oh sorry!" "If you don't wish to talk about it that is ok!" As miaka waved her hand in front of her, chichiri only look at miaka, then miaka continued,

"It seem's to let you smile all the time," "it remind's me of how Bella use to be before she came here," "I wish I had something like that like both of you," "for awhile nor I am forced to cut off from the people I love most in the world," "at least I still have a few," "but this may be the best thing for tamahome,"

"When I found out that yui was In love with tamahome," "I thought I could distance myself away to be respectful," "and step to the side for them," "then tamahome was so blunt about his feeling for me," "and so was yui," "and that's why I ran away at first," "and Bella helped me through that," "but good did it do for me to hide the truth huh?" "I just wanted to be truthful with them both because I love them," "Bella helped me out with that as well,"

"Your blessed to have bella as family," "and the voltori and the cullen's as well ad his highness," "and for yui she dose't know what she want's," "your just having a hard time choosing between your love and your friendship,"

"You sound like Bella," as chichiri took off his mask, and he continued,

"Even though which one you choose," "you will lose one of them in the end," "no da," "I had to learn that the hard way as well," "no da," as chichiri turned to look at miaka,

"this is how I got this scar," "no da," "it happened when I was 18," "I was just a kid back then like tamahome," "I had a fiancee and a best friend that I loved dearly,'' "all three of us where vary close," "we where all friends and vary happy," "but then one day the person I thought who was my best friend stole my fiancée,"

"So what did you do?" Miaka asked out of curiosity, chichiri continued,

"I completely lost my head," "I was so angry and hurt at the time," "I didn't realize what I was doing," "I know I didn't wish to do that," "it was a horriable accident," "my best friend died," "crying hard at that moment I realized how much I really loved him," "that's how and when I got the scar," "no da," "even though it haven't healed," "I know people will get upset at my disfigured face," "no da," as chichiri put his mask back on,

"that's why I always wear a smiling face over the wound," "no da,"

"What should I do?" "**WHAT SHOULD I DO CHICHIRI!" "AND I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN FIGHT YUI ****LIKE THAT," "AND I DON'T THINK IT WILL SOLVE ANYTHING,"**

"Well there is the only thing I could tell you," "which is the same thing Bella has told you," then nuriko and Bella yelled and broke them out of their thoughts,

**"Ooooohh miaka!"**

They looked back only to see nuriko waving happily with Bella on hotohori's back with Alice and jasper and rose and emitt and esme and carlilise,with them,

**"MIAKA!" "Pooka ka!"** Everyone started laughing at nuriko silly mood, miaka got up and glared,

**"Oh shut it will you!"**, as chichiri continued,

"I'm sure yui still loves you," "no da," miaka turned around to look at chichiri,

"She loved you more than she puts on," "she just lost at this point in time," "and don't know how to find her way back," "but in the end she will," "Bella agree's with my idea on this,"

"Well I don't understand what you just said," "but that you for listening to me!" As miaka ran away to get ready for the festival,

* * *

_Meanwhile at the star gazing festival,_

"Oh my god!" "This is awesome!" Alice shouted out, as she looked at everything around her, Bella and hotohori was looking there best, as so did everyone else,

"Oh wow!" "I haven't been in the city at night before," miaka blurted out cheerfully,

"Yes dear cousin I have to agree it is quite dazzling," and her husband walked behind her,

"I know isn't our kingdom a work of art my love," Bella smiled up at her love of her life,

"Yes my dearest," "yes it is," as they kissed each other, they where broken out of there kiss when miaka shouted and pointed at a stand,

"Look!" As nuriko and miaka started to drool,

"let's go eat,"

""yes let's," tasuki spoke up,

"Didn't we just have dinner," as Bella poked his arm, and pointed over where they where,

**"What the hell!"** Slouching everyone went over to the stand,

"i'll take one!"

"Yeah me to!" As the mecherant gave them there snack

"This will be our desert," their eye's sparkled at the sight,

"Give us some has well," miaka spoke up,

"Oh I knew you guys wanted some as well!" "You guys couldn't resist could you!" "Huh!"

"You couldn't could you!"

"Oh shut it will ya!"

* * *

As tamahome watched everyone enjoy themselves from the palace,

* * *

"Oh this is the best thing I ever tasted!" Bella was in shock, at the flavor bursting in her mouth,

"Isn't it my angel,"

"Hey tamahome should of come out with us," as miaka spit of her snack on her cousin, as she slap her,

"Hey watch it dear cousin!" "That just nasty!"

"Sorry sorry!" As miaka continued coughing, tasuki spoke up,

"Yeah that guy has been real moody for some reason," "is he P. or something,"

* * *

as tamahome continued to watch from his spot, as he started to freak out from confusion, in chibi form with his arms waving about as he scatter about yelling,

**"I DON'T GET IT! I DONT GET IT!"**

* * *

As tasuki continued,

"He act's like miaka dumped him or something," "hey I think we should just stay clear from him for a while," as miaka spit out her snack once again but on Bella's face,

"Grrr!" "Damnit it miaka!"

Bella starte to shake her fist at her cousin as her husband held her back, until she felt something against her back side,

"Oh my dearest," "are you holding something in your pant's," "or are you just happy to see me," as she wiggled her but into his boner,

"Mmmmm," "oh I am real happy to see you my love," as he started to nibble on her neck, tasuki started to yell at them,

**"Will you to stop it!" "Geez!" "We don't need to see you two dry hump each other!"**

"But I wouldn't mind her to do that with me!" Then bella smacked him,

"Shut it pervert!"

"Fine!" "fine!" Nuriko spoke up to clear the air,

"Never mind everything," "we are here to enjoy the star gazing festival," "let's just have fun ok!" "It will be our last free time," "unless our break and bed down's when we leave here," "and on the ride over," "right you guys," miaka looked up,

"Yeah!"

As nuriko hopped up and started to look around as all the other couples walked away so it was just them three,

"Sooo what do I wish to eat next!" As tasuki jumped out of his seat and grabbed ahold of nuriko in annoyance,

"Quit making that face!" "You look like a starving pig!" As he tried strangling nuriko,Miaka only could smile,

"I get it everyone is trying to cheer me up," "once we set out on our journey for hokkan," "we won't have time for fun and games," "only when we bed down or stop for break's," miaka didn't notice everyone came back from wondering, as she jumped up and fist pumped the air,

**"Ok!" "Everyone lets have as much fun tonight as we can!" "Before we go!"** Everyone fist pumped with her,

"yeah!" "Let's do it!"

As everyone stayed together and went to each place, they where broad at the show they put on, the couples seemed to enjoy the firework display,as Bella and miaka started to play a bow & arrow game, which Bella won't loads of prizes and shared them with her cousin,as they went to a strongest person contest, they saw a man try picking up a vase, and asked,

"Can anyone here put do me?" "No one!" The man asked smugly,

until nuriko came up and lifted the guy and the huge vase,as everyone thumb's up each other, and looked back at nuriko spinning the fat dude on his finger, and yelling out,

"How long do you think I can keep him spinning?" "Huh," "anyone can take a guess?" "What do you say!" As everyone started to clap for nuriko performance, as miaka saw a flute like amiboshi,no one didt realize Miaka took off, until nuriko came up,

''Hey Lookie!" "I won prizes!" Tasuki and everyone turned around to see if miaka saw,

"Hey miaka where do you want to go off to next?" Miaka? Everyone started to look around for their missing person,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka,_

Miaka stood where amiboshi fell I to the dangerous currants, as she threw flowers into the water and started to prey for the dead seiryuu warrior, until she was snapped out of her prayer when tamahome walked up from behind her,

"So your praying for amiboshi?" Miaka turned around quickly to see tamahome,

"Tamahome?"

"We have to talk," tamahome started to walk away, he turned around to see if she was fallowing,

"Oh ok," "fine then,"

as miaka started to fallow,they went to a ally so no one would bother them, unknown to them they where being watched, miaka was against the wall and tamahome stood infront of her,tamahome let out a stressful *sigh*,

"Ok what did taiitsuku say to you?"

"She didn't say anything, nothing at all," as tamahome slammed his hand against the wall right by her head,

"Your lying to me!" "I asked you to marry me!" "And I was being quite serious about it!" "Do you really think I would just go away with a snap of your fingers," "I heard the fight that you and Bella had this morning!" "Tell me why you said no to me!" "The truth this time!" "Not no cock and bull crap!" "If you don't," "I'm gonna grrr!"

Miaka closed her eyes as she started to tell tamahome, and remember what taiitsuku told her and Bella,

* * *

_Flashback,_

_"Now one more thing miaka," "and you must listen to want I have to say closely," __"things would be more demanding and more difficult than before!" "But you have your __cousin one of your guardians,"_

_"What do you mean by that?" Miaka asked of of confusion,then taiitsuku continued,_

_"You must not have to much intimacy with the opposite sex," "until you summon __suzaku," "the line between the priestess and the warriors must not be crossed!" "The __priestess of suzaku body must remain untouched and a virgin!" "If you so wish to __summon suzaku you must abandon your love for tamahome!" "Abandon your love for him __at once!"_

_End flashback_

* * *

"Abandon your love for me?" Tamahome spoke sadly,

"Yes it was so hard," "bella even tried to talk her down," "it hurt to much," "but now,"

**"WE CAN'T LOVE EACH OTHER OR IT WILL RUIN EVERYTHING!" "OUR WHOLE MISSION!"** Miaka yelled as tears streamed down her face,

"So that what it was," "it asking a lot," "giving up our love for each other," "not to touch you," "to kiss you," "don't make me laugh," "she thinks we can do that until suzaku is summoned," "so until suzaku is summoned I can't touch you," "Kiss you or embrace you!" Tamahome punched the wall out of anger, he wanted to touch her so bad,as his hand lingered by her face,

"Oh ok fine then,"

as tamahome started to run away, miaka turn her head to watch the man she loved dearly run away,as he stopped running as turned around and smiled at miaka,

"Ok miaka until suzaku is summoned I will protect you as a warrior of the suzaku seven!" "But once suzaku has been summoned!" "I will make you the happiest bride In the world my love!" "We would out beat Bella and his highness!" "Ha hah!" And tamahome ran away again, miaka only smiled tamahome,

"Yes once suzaku has been summoned!" "You will make me a happy bride!"

To be continued,


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27_

_Journey to hokon, and tenssega has to be used,_

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan,_

Tamahome and nuriko ran up to the ship that they will be using for their journey, as they looked up at the beautiful sight of the ship,

"Wow!" "Superb!" Tamahome comment, as he still eyed the breath taking boat, then nuriko spoke up,

"Oh my oh my!" "It's beautiful!" They were cut out of their thoughts when hotohori spoke up,

"This will be the ship we will be traveling on," "so it enough room for everyone,"

as hotohori and Bella came up on the royal carriage, nuriko spoke up after they stopped before them,

"So we are going to head out tomorrow then?" "So the time has finally come for us to go on our mission,"

As tasuki was doing about the same thing Bella was hiding from the ship, he kept peaking from behind the tree, until tamahome noticed tasuki hiding behind the tree and continued peaking back and forth from behind the tree, until the last time tasuki went from behind it again he saw tamahome crouching right in front of him,

"Hey there," "why are you hiding for?" As tasuki popped up from his spot from behind the tree, and put his hand behind his head,

"Oh nothing!" "Not a thing!" "Nothing to see here!" Tamahome stayed in chibi form, and smiled up at tasuki,

"So just sitting around and not doing nothing huh?" "You don't say?" Then a light bulb when on right in front of tamahomes face as a idea went off in his head,

you don't know how to swin do you?" "Tasuki?" Tasuki nearly fell over at what tamahome just said,

**"AHHH!"** "What are you saying good sir?" "That I can't even swim," "that I am some kind of pussy who is scared of the water?" "I am insulted and shocked," as everyone listened on with their one ear going a slightly larger form, As the two argued,

"Well then," "let's see!"

As tamahome picked up tasuki and put him over his shoulder and ran over to the boat, and was about to throw him over board,while everyone was laughing at the scene, Bella finally sobered up enough go as the question she was wondering,

"Hey where is miaka?" Nuriko grabbed ahold of Bella in a tight hug,

"I don't know but I think she might be still be packing,"

as Bella pushed nuriko off of her, and tried to step on the boat but got sick as the moment she got on, and barfed over the edge,

"Are you alright my angel," Bella smiled up at her husband,

"Oh yeah!" "Fine and dandy I just love being sea sick," "but I have something I could take for it!"

* * *

_meanwhile back at the palace,_

"Let's see here," "well I have to take the flash light," miaka was trying to find all the things she needed to be packed,

"Well my garment's are packed," "and I make sure I bring along lot's and lot's of snacks," "well better bring a text book as well," "I might be the priestess of suzaku here," "but back at home I have exam's to take care of back home,"

miaka continued to pack all the things she needed, as her soul bonded mother and esme came in to help since they are coming along as well,

* * *

_Meanwhile in kutou,_

As nakago walked down the Halls of the kutous palace,he caught suboshi hiding behind one of the pillars,

"Suboshi!" Said boy jumped at being caught,

"Where were you sneaking off to?" "You have been with lady yui almost constantly," "has she comforted you somewhat?" as suboshi walked out of his hiding spot,

"I can't stand feeling like this no more!" "When I think about my brother being killed by those suzaku bastards,"

"You wish to get your revenge on your brothers murder?" "And what can you do all alone?" "Do you think you could take them down with out someone with you?" "Like your brother," "your ability's have not developed yet," "you must not underestimate the suzaku seven," "nor the priestess of the shikon," "that dose't mean I don't understand what you are going through,"

"Nakago?" Yui came out from a hallway with two of her servants,

"Oh suboshi!" "So this is where you have gone off to?" "What's wrong?" Yui asked out of concern,

"Oh nothing at all lady yui," "I was on my way to your chambers to see if you decided to make the journey to hokkan with us,"

"I didn't come the priestess of seiryuu because I had a strong desire to summon seiryuu," "and you my guardian," "I just didn't want to lose to miaka," "anyway's once miaka figure's out that she has to do battle with me she wont do it,"

"Well it seem's that your the only one here that believes that lady yui,"

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan,_

"He got carried on?" As tasuki clung to a gaurds leg,

"Oh shut it will you!" ''I'm a mountain critter!" "I can't help it!" "What else do you expect?" "You sure talk big after being dumped by miaka!" As tamahome balled his fist and started to growl at the bandit,

"What!" "I did not get dumped!" "I wasn't!" "I tell you!" Tasuki stuck out his tongue in response to what tamahome said,

"Yes you did!" "You got dumped!" "You got dumped!"

"Your going over!"

As tamahome went and grabbed tasuki from the guard leg, and start running over to the edge of the boat to toss him over,nuriko broke them out of their fight,

"Will you two stop it now!" "And lend me and the voltori and the cullen's a hand will you,"

as everyone looked over to see nuriko with the most of everything, nuriko let a stressful *sigh*,

"Oh I don't wish to over develop my mussels on my body," "then my Frame would get all gross," as the two continued to fight with each other,

"I did not get dump!" "Say it!" "Say it!"

"Where to!" "Where to!" As the two started to tangle in a cloud of dust,

"Hey you guys!" "Look at me!"

As nuriko tamahome and tasuki posed for the picture, as the picture came out, miaka took it out to look at it, as tamahome nuriko and tasuki walked over to see the device that miaka had,

"What is that thing you have there miaka?"

"Just look at it!" As miaka held out the picture for them to see, tasuki started to freak out,

"Hey!" "What am I doing in that thing?" "I'm the real one!" "I'm the real one! "As tasuki continued to freak out about the photo,

"What is he acting like that over a picture?" Miaka asked confused,

"Wow," "these things from your world are just incredible,"

as miaka and tamahome started to give loving eyes to each other with blushes,when they realized it they looked away, not like anything happened,

_"I nearly forgot," "I can't allow are selves to touch each other," "if we touch even once it would go to far," "and cross the line between priestess and warrior,"_ after her thoughts, miaka fist pumped the air,

"Hey!" "Let's take a group photo!" "Ok everyone!"

"Tasuki stay still I'll be taking eight more after this one," as everyone gathered for the photo, after the photo was taken miaka dragged her cousin over to a far end of the boat to look at the photo,

"Look Bella all seven warriors Are with me now," "I just wish we could just meet and summon suzaku!" "Then I won't have to fight against yui!" "Oooooohhhh! Bella what am I gonna do!" As miaka started strangling her cousin,

"Let me go!" Bella choked out, as she pushed off her cousin and barfed over the ship, and showed her the digital camera, miaka looked on in awe,

"You had one?" Bella nodded, as miaka started to kick a barrel and then her cousins leg out of frustration,

"Never mind now!" "I was going to say you could use it!" "Gah!" "Ouch you evil,"

as Bella limped off as miaka continued her kick fest with the barrel, while tamahome and tasuki and chiriko watched on in confusion,

"Uh," "what in the world is she doing?" "First she kick's her cousin then attacks a barrel?" Tamahome asked out of confusion,

"I don't know maybe she hungry?" "But it's kinda amusing to watch," tasuki blurted out, hotohori broke them out of their thoughts,

"Pardon me tamahome?" Tamahome and tasuki turned around to look at hotohori,

"I wished to talk to you about your family," "Bella and Marcus brought it up," "what would you say for all of them being brought here," shiori rin and shippo would enjoy play mates,"

then bella walked up with tensiega strapped to her back like midariko just told her to take with her, and jumped on her husband,

"Well hello there angel I was wondering where you went," as hotohori kissed her, and squeezed her ass, "_oh how he loved that," _as Bella continued what he was saying,

"I'm sure you would be worried about the little ones being along at such a troubling times tamahome," "plus our little one's would enjoy the company," "we would like to give them a secure home in the palace until you get back," "plus Marcus won't let nothing happen to them,"

as miaka popped up smiling from her kicking fit,as tamahome started Bowing and thanking both of them happily,

"Oh!" "Thank you do much your majastey's!" "I can't thank you all enough!" "Even you Bella you did way to much I don't know how to repay you,"

as miaka came up from behind and grabbed her cousin off hotohori as they landed on the ground,

"Hahahah!" "Bella your just a huge softy!" "You always where when it came to kids!" And miaka bare hugged her cousin to death, As tamahome continued to bow,

"I can't breath miaka," miaka stopped what she was doing, hotohori helped her up,

"Oh I bet yuiren and the others will be soooo happy by the news!" "Can you bring the right away?" Miaka spoke out of joy,

"Why won't you and Bella come along with me?" "Well um," "I mean please don't get the wrong idea," "it's just that my family loves you," "and well they love your cousin as well to so," when tasuki and nuriko heads popped up infront of tamahome,

"Wow they really love them really really do!" Nuriko blurted out,

"Can I come to?" "I can get alone time with princess!" "So whats for supper!" "I know whats for dessert princess!" "Ouch princess!"

Tasuki blurted out, and Bella and tamahome knocked out nuriko and tasuki, miaka closed her eyes, and hotohori and a evil look in his eyes that he going to kick some bandit ass,

"Come one miaka let's got,"

and miaka and Bella went of the back of dios huger form, they flew off to get tamahomes family,

* * *

_Meanwhile in town,_

As tamahome went shopping for gifts for the kids, with the money Bella gave him,as nuriko popped up and said,

"I think you like this ball you'll like it?" Bella only laughed at nurikos silliness, and tamahome and miaka backed away from shock,

* * *

_meanwhile at Tamahomes village,_

"You freaked me out back there," "don't do that," "that face you made will give me nightmares for week's,"

as miaka and nuriko glared at each other as Bella just giggled at their actions, but she smelled blood, she just hoping she is wrong,

"Well pardon me," "don't you ever say mean things about my face!"

As the two started to argue, Bella whacked them over the head with the tensiega she not in the mood for there bickering,

"Ouch!"

Tamahome only ran to the house once they got closer, as the smell got stronger,

* * *

tamahome stood in shock at the blood bath of his family

"Father," "chuei," "gyokurun," "yuiren," "shunkei!"

As miaka walked in the house she looked at the scene in horror, tamahome dropped the ball he brought,it rolled to the almost lifeless body of yuiren,

"Big...br...o..th..er," tamahome ran straight to his baby sister, and took her body in his arms,

"Yuiren," "yuiren,"

"Br...o..th..er, wel..com..e.. Ho..m..e..," as miaka turned away from the scene and ran straight for her cousin,

"Mistukake!" "Mistukake!" "Oh Bella hurry!" "Hurry!"

Bella stood in shock in her memory's and the scent of blood over drove her thinking, her anger grew at the person who did this,

"Big.. Bro..ther. I.. Love you..," As yuirens life's arm fell to her side, a cord in tamahomes heart snapped, As tears fell down his face,

"Yuiren?"

**"YUIREN!"** Tamahome screamed out in pain,

Miaka held onto her cousin like life depended on it,as Bella as her head bowed trying to hold back the tears, she knows she can do something but she has to wait,

"Oh how could they!" "Who could do such a horrible thing," bella looked away to see where a flute was playing,

"A flute?" "amiboshi!" "You can't still be alive?" "you did this you filth!" As Bella's eyes tinted red as her wings came out,

"That's it was me!" "I was the one who killed all of them!" "Because this is my revenge on you for killing my brother!"

"Miaka be careful!" "Stay next to nuriko!" "I'll get him!" "This evil brat isn't amiboshi!"

"You are right," "nakago spoke correctly of you," "I am suboshi his twin and of the seiryuu seven!" "And you people killed him!" "All of you are murderers!"

**"LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" "YOU GOT THE FACTS ALL WRONG!" "YOUR NOT BEING LOGICAL ****RIGHT NOW!" "IT WAS ALL A ACDENT!"**

"Enough of your lies!" "It's time for you to die!" "Screw want lord nakago said!" And suboshi aimed his weapon at Bella, she dodged it right in time,

"Are you impressed by my power of my weapons?"

"So that's who did it! You.. Used... Those.. On my... Father...and family.. Now Bella..and you ripped them all appart!" Bella jumped in the way of tamahome,

and crossed her arms,took full hit of the weapons tamahome only got a few hits in from it, as both of them continued to get cuts from the weapon, tamahome thought about want they felt,

"Oh it must of hurt when he used his weapon on you!" As one caught tamahomes hair and sliced his braid off,

"So that was it!" "That's all the power you have?" As tamahome's and Bella turned around,

"Here take this!"

As suboshi threw his weapon again, tamahomes symbol changed as Bella coloring of her wings, as tamahome caught one of his weapons and Bella caught the other, as Bella flashed upward to attack from the top, and tamahome flashed to the right to attack to the side,, as both hit full power made a huge explosion,

as suboshi got out with out being harmed, as he turned around he saw a black blur punched him right a crossed the face,

**"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TOUCHING WHAT IS MINE!"**

Not even noticing dios came back with hotohori, as suboshi hit hard face first to the rocky ground,ad tamahome came in with a elbow drop suboshis jaw, as blood splattered everywhere,as kicks and punches and slashes where being exchanged Bella kicked suboshi into the picket fence, and Bella and tamahome stood waiting to see what the bastard would do next,

"For what you have done here," "I will never forgive you!" Tamahome said out of anger and tears,

"Nor will I!" "You harmed children!" "A old man who did no wrong!" "Out of something non logical!" "Your as evil as the rest of your band of moran's," "assbuddy's!"

"Believe me I will make you suffer!" "You little bastard!" As nuriko and miaka huddled togther with hotohori in front of them watching want will happen next with tensiega use as a barrier,

_"My angel is a god!" "She acting of of revenge of what happened to tamahome's family!" "Since she thinks they are here and accepts them as hers and ours!" "Since tamahome and miaka will be togther at the end of this all!" "I know I have a long as her life spand now since we marked each other," "I lover her so much,"_ hotohori thought to himself, while holding tensiega,

_"Taiitsuku really did give tamahome something,"_ nuriko thought to himself,

as he held on to miaka, as he watched the women he loved punish the person Who killed his famaily,until a dark figure appeared on top of a nut,as Bella had her hand around suboshis throat,

"You will die by my hand!" "You evil cock sucking bastard!"

Bella growled out, as tamahome was about to punch suboshis head into the wall, a huge blast of power came from no where,

"Look at you suboshi!" "You where told not to mess with the demon!" "That's what you get for not obeying lord nakagos orders,"

**"NOT ANOTHER SEIRYUU MORAN!"**

"Yes I'm the seiryuu warrior soi!" Bella grinned,

**"OH I SEE NOW!" "I GOT A BITCH TO KICK ASS WITH!"**

"Well such harsh words from a lady," "for now I just wanted to introduce myself!" "Tamahome it seems like you have gotten stronger," "and you filthy dog beast shouldn't talk that way!" "Is that because of tamahomes family has been kill," "you lowly filthy dog beast not even worthy to sit on the throne,"

**"OH HELL NO!" "BITCH YOU JUST DIDN'T!" "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR HOE ASS TO ****HELL!" **

As Bella took off to go and attack soi with tamahome to fallow, hotohori dropped the tensiega as he ran after his wife to stop her, as nuriko stopped tamahome,

"Angel!" "Stop it!" "This isn't the right time my love!" As he had his wife pined to the ground as he kissed her, to try to bring her back,

"Tamahome!"

"Ha!" "You better not fuck to hard there," "and tamahome you better keep that power handy for the next time we meet," "don't bring the beast with you," "until next time filthy beast and tamahome!" "Hahahahah!"

"No tamahome!" "I can't take much more of this!"

**"LET ME GO!"**

Bella knocked nuriko out of the way and told her to go back with miaka, as tamahome continued to struggle against Bella, he elbowed her in the face a few times,

**"LOOK AT YOURSELF!" "PLEASE YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOUR POWER!" REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!" "YOUR TAMAHOME THE CHOSEN TO PROTECT THE PRIESTESS!" "AND THE ONE TRUE LOVE OF MY COUSIN!" "TAMAHOME I CAN BRING THEM BACK TO LIFE!  
**

"please tama!" "Don't leave miaka she needs you!" "If she lost you she be lost!" "I'm second place to you," "please come back!" "Can't you see it hurting my cousin to see you like this," "and me as well," As Bella cried on his back,

tamahome came back as he turned to see miaka in cased in a barrier with nuriko holding her hotohori Bella sword,

"Oh miaka," "Bella it's alright I understand now," "if you can bring them back them do it," "I be forever in your debt,"

Bella only nodded through her tears, as they started to bring each and every body out of the house that belonged to tamahomes family, Bella took out tensiega,

"Everyone step back please I need room to do this!" As Bella held the sword over the first person,

"I can see the goblins of the underworld on all of the," as Bella concentrated as tensiega pulsates, Bella swiped the sword over his whole family, after she was done she fell to her knees and passed out,

"Bella!" "Bella!" Miaka and nuriko ran over to her,

"My angel!'' Hotohori took his wife in his arms, as she gained some straight back as her eyes remained closed,

"They will be up in the morning," as Bella fella asleep in her husbands arms,

* * *

_meanwhile the fallowing morning back at the palace_

"Big brother?" "Big brother?"

"Your.. Your.. Alive...,"

Tamahome was jumped by his whole family, they came back late last night, as explained everything,

"How are we still here?" "Son," "I thought we all have," tamahome cut his father off,

"Father," "Bella brought all of you back," "she has a sword that was passed down to her that allows her to bring people back from the dead and heals the along with it," tamahomes father looked on in shock,

"She did this," "we are in her debt forever," "that beautiful young woman would never stop watching out for us would she," tamahome only smiled.

"No she won't," until the door opened, and Bella and the voltori and cullen's came in,

"Well I see my patients are quite well," Bella cheered happily, as she had on a custom outfit, tamahome got up,

"Father this is the voltori," and cullen's," "they are Bella and miakas family,"

"Hello my name is aro and my lovely wife and mate sulpisha,"

"Hello I'm caius and this his my wife and mate athenadora,"

"Hello I'm Marcus and my wife and mate houki," "where newly mate's we just found each other," "and we shall be the ones to stay and watch over you," "no worried I we drink from criminals,"

"i'm carlilse cullen," "and this is my wife and mate emse cullen,"

"i'm jasper hale," "and this is my wife and mate alice cullen hale,"

"i'm emitt cullen," "and this is my wife and mate, roseily hale cullen," "but call her rose,"

"I'm keisuke miaka brother and my wife and mate jane,"

"I'm tetsuya," "I don't have a mate yet," "but I'm a soul bonded brother and cousin,"

"well I guess you meet the other's later since they are helping with the trip we will be departing on later,"

"Well it's nice to meet you all," "it's nice to know that there is family that I can meet here other than miakas cousin,"

* * *

_meanwhile a few hours later,_

As everyone got on the ship after a few heart felt good byes, tamahome said goodbye to his family, Bella and hotohori gave the orders to obey Marcus while they where gone, and then they where off,

"Ouch that's hot," nuriko turned around to see what miaka was doing,

"Get out of here your messing things up," "hey where are you going with that bun," "huh?"

* * *

_meanwhile with hotohori and Bella_

"Where all along on the boat glad you have the sea sickness stuff my love,"

"Oh I know," "it's a god send," "you know what else is fun to do on boats!"

"Oh yes I do," as they said it together,

**"SEA MAKING LOVE!"**

* * *

Lemon start,

As hotohori undressed his wife then himself, he started to kiss him wife passionate and hi hand played with her perky Brest, as kissed butterfly kisses down her body to her brest and her suckled on her nipple, and her moved his one hand down to her pussy, and he stuck his fingers deep with in her,

"Oh my angel," "the things you do to me," "when fight you make my cock go hard," "and it's all yours," as he pushes his fingers deep with in her,

"Oh I'm your my love!"

"Mmmmm,," "oh I know you are!"

As he flipped Bella over on her stomach and rammed his cock deep with in her tight pussy, as he pounded hard deep with in her tight cavern, he spanked her has he went,

"ohhhh," "Hotohori! I'm yours!"

"That you are!" "That you are!"

As he pounded deep with in her, he grabbed something to lube her as and he rammed his huge cock into her ass,

"Oooh harder harder,"

As they where about to cum, he pulled him cock out flipped his wife back on her back and released his seed into her,

End lemon,

* * *

"That was the best ever!"

"I know was!" As they snuggled together in their afterglow,

**"HEY HUSH IT WE AIN'T DONE YET!"**

**"YEAH!"**

"Eeeeeeeewwwww," "that's nasty," "I didn't need to know my family was doing it to," as they fell asleep in each others arms,

* * *

_Meanwhile in kutou,_

"What miaka already left for hokkan?" yui asked out of shock,

"Yes lady yui," "don't you understand now lady yui," "the priestess of suzaku i nothing but trouble," "she is willing to go into battle with her cousin with her to take possession of the shinzaho before we do,"

"We are going to hokkan!" "Make plan's at once!" yui said out of anger, with her fist balled,

"As you wish lady yui," "we of the seiryuu seven will protect you," as suboshi and soi appeared behind him,

"All our power and loyalty is to your service," "we will crush the priestess of suzaku," "and all of her warriors," "I promise you on that," "that shinzaho will be all your's," "lady yui,"

_"Miaka if this is going to be the way it is!" "If you wish to fight I will fight __back!" "I will not harm Bella and her husband even though he is a warrior of the __suzaku seven," _yui thought to herself,

* * *

_Meanwhile back on the ship,_

As all the couples enjoying little sea cruse they are having, as they looked over the side of the boat as they leaned into each others arms,

miaka was walking down to tamahomes cabin not realizing all the nookie that went on in the ship,as she entered tamahomes cabin only to see him snoring away,

"Geez," "he a sloppy sleeper," "wan't a mess,"

as miaka sat down the try of food, and started to cover him all up and tucked him in,until tamahome's one arm went up and brought miaka down on top of him,

"Stop tamahome!" "Let go!" Until miaka heard someone yelling down the hall,

**"DON'T DO IT TO HARD!" "hahhahaha**!" She finally realized he was still sleeping,

_"I'm guessing it ok to touch long if he not awake," "people and their jokes," "if we where back home," "if tamahome was a regular old guy," "we could love each other with out anything getting in the way,"_ as tamahome started to wake up,

"I.. Was.. Just..," Miaka stuttered out,as tamahome yanked the blanket and acted like he was violated,

"You pervert!" Miaka fell over and sweat dropped, he could pass off for being gay,

"Miaka you where molesting my body in my sleep where't you!" "Taking advantage of my asleep body!"

"No I was no!" "You started it!" "I only came here to bring you food!" "And you started to sleep cuddle me!" They started to hear laughing down the hall,

"Wow!" "If that is true!" "Maybe I should of done more out of the situation!" "Since everyone one here getting nookie not me!" And tamahome thought out load, and miaka punched tamahome in the head,until they heard yelled down the hall,

"Oh you pervert!"

**"YOU GO TAMAHOME!" "YOU GO BOY!" "HAHAHAHAH!" **

_"Damned vampires joking around,"_ thought annoyed, as lightning hit the ship,as everyone gathered on the deck of the ship,

* * *

"Chichiri what's going on?"

"There a huge energy sorce!" Miaka thought, "_could it be soi,"_

"That lightning will burn your ship until it is gone," as the others ran around, trying to get things in order,

"Hey no water one kill my Flame!"

**"REEEKKKA SHINEN!"** As water gushed in took tasuki with it

**"AHHH!" "HELP ME I CAN'T SWIM!"** Miaka yelled down to him,

**"TASUKI!"**

**"HELP ME I CAN'T SWIM!"** As miaka jumped off the edged of the boat and dived into the ice cold water,

**"MIAKA YOU IDIOT!" "YOUR NOT AS A GOOD OF A SWIMMER TO SAVE SOMEONE!"** As Bella dived into the water to save the two,

**"HANG ON I'LL GET SOME ROPE TO BRING YOU THREE UP!" "HELP ME YOUR HIGHNESS!"** As nuriko threw a rope out the three,

"Go tasuki you go first!"

"Thanks princess!" As a huge wave came over them, then nuriko head popped up,

"Hello you two!"

"Nuriko you got knocked off as well!" "And why in the world are you acting so cheerful!" As the waves continued to thrash wildly, tasuki was still hanging on.

"Miaka!" "Princess!" "Nuriko!" As tasuki cried while he hanged onto the rope,

"I Swear to you that your death's will not be in-vain!" Then tasuki heard someone yell out,

**"HEY PERVERT!" "WHERE STILL ALIVE!"** Bella yelled

out angrily with her fist shaking Angrily, miaka was her back, and nuriko next to her, as the three floated in the waves, hotohori yelled out,

"No my angel," "there being swept out to seat!" Aro spoke up next,

"We have to go out there and help," "and rescue them,"

"But if any lighting strikes they be gonners!"

"Our little's must be saved!" Caius declared, as the other warriors and few of the votori guard and the cullen's was behind them,

jasper was hold hotohori back from not jumping in, and demitry had a firm hold on tamahome, as the stormy sky's roared with thunder and lightning, as the waves splashed Angrily,

* * *

"Dear cousin hang in there!"

"Hey over this way you guys!" "Get on this rock!" "Miaka you can't get things right to save your own damned life!"

"I don't know how!" As Bella got a firm hold on her cousin, nuriko reached his hand down to miaka to bring her up,

"Miaka!" "Bella!" "Get out of the water before the lighting strikes!" As Bella swam her hardest with miaka on her back,

"Hurry up Bella!" As he reached his hand down to Bella,

"Nuriko take my cousin!" As nuriko pulled miaka out of the ice cold water,

"Come of Bella!" "You have to get out of that water right now!"

As Bella pushed herself out of the water, lighting cracked and hit her, as she screamed out in pain,

**"AHHHHHHHH!"**

As her body arched in the air as she screamed, as her eyes bleed red,

**"No Bella!"**

**"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!" "AHHHHHHHH!"**

**"No Bella!" **

As Bella finally fell to the ground unconscious from the lighting hitting her, nuriko drug her in and laid her down, and stroked her hair and her face,

"Bella!" "Speak to me!" "Don't leave me!" As nuriko put wood in the fire to keep them warm,

"It's ok!" "She going to be just fine!" "She always to heroic!" "I hate to see what tamahome!" "Suzaku forbid his highness is panicking about you two!" "This cave must be like for a fishermen," "it will keep us warm for awhile until the others find us," "so now let's take off out clothing and dry them,"

"Huh?" Nuriko got up in miakas face,

"Take off your clothing I'll do Bella," "if you stay in those wet things for much longer you will catch a cold!"

"Noooo!" Miaka backed away and hugged her cousin,

"I can't!" "And you can't take Bella's either!" Nuriko came up closer to them,

"Oh for suzaku sakes!" "This is no time to act shy!" "Now take those clothes off!"

"But!" "But!" Nuriko jumped on miaka ,

"Oh ok!" "I'm gonna do it!" As nuriko started to take miakas clothing off,

**"Oh you big meany!" "Big bully!" "You huge ugly pervert!"** Miaka yelled out in embaracment,

**"Yeah right!" "And don't call me ugly!" "Or I'll leave you all the way nude!" **As nuriko started to stripe his clothing off,as miaka turned around blushing,

"That's right nuriko a guy!" "It creep's me out!"

Not even realizing he was striping her cousin down, nuriko looked over at miaka and got a evil thought in his mind, "_after he completed one of his fantasies", "even though he wishes she was awake when he striped her," "oh well_, "as he got back to his evil thought,

"Oh what is on your mind miaka?" "Are you thinking about my sexy body?" As nuriko crawled over in a sensual way, and put his hand on his leg,

"What!"

"Well now that I won't have my change with the angelic Bella," "maybe I will go after her cousin," as nuriko grabbed miaka chin and was about to kiss her,but it didn't take long, he bursted out laughing,

"Ahahaha!" "You fell for yet you nit wit!" "You really fell for it!" "Hahah!" As nuriko laughed with his hand in front of his mouth,

"Nuriko!'

"hahahahaha" Nuriko stopped laughing after realizing g Bella was waking up,

"What's with all the noise?" As Bella opened her eyes slowly,

"Bella!"

Miaka shouted cheerfully, nuriko got up from his laughing fit to yell at the other priestess demoness empress,

**"OH YOU SEXY BITCH!"** Bella just gave nuriko a dead pan look,

"What did I do?" As nuriko got up in her face even more,

**"YOU GOT YOUR ASS ELECTROCUTED!"** "Any other person would have killed by that lightning," "but not you,"

"Who the hell undressed me!" Nuriko looked away blushing, as Bella threw a big rock at his head,

"Ochie!" "What was that for,"

"That was for being a pervert!"

* * *

_meanwhile back at the ship with the others,_

As chichiri and dios trying to pinpoint out where the three would have gone, while hotohori and tamahome was locked in a room tied up, chiriko yelled out to chichiri,

"Chichiri this is the wrong way!" "Where going to far away from the others!"

"Well there isn't nothing we can do about it can we!" "No da!" "Bella and the others need out help first!" "No da!" "Grr!" "It's no use these stupid storm cloud's is acting like a force field or something!" "No da!" "There blocking my ability to sense anything where Bella and the others are!" "No da!"

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the cave,_

As Bella and miaka nuriko sat near the fire, miaka turned her back from nuriko,

"Nuriko do not look at us!" As nuriko spoke up,

"Do you wish to hear my story or not?" They both only nodded,

"It only happen when I was only 10 years old," "I had a little sister named korin," "she always fallowed me everywhere I went," "we where so much alike in so many ways," "we loved each other so much," "korin was the most special person in my life," "but then tragedy striked," "korin got hit by a traveling cart and died," "and I just basically became her," after nuriko finished his story, miaka got up in his face,

"So that is why you turned gay?" Nuriko got offended by the question,

"You have to call me that way?" "Why can't you say bi sexual," "or cross dresser or something like that!" As Bella knocked her cousin over the head for her rudeness, as nuriko continued,

"I just didn't wish to except that korin was dead," "I thought acting as much like a girl she would still be with me," "oh sorry to get so serious," "it's time for me to move on and to stop playing dress up," as thunder hit the mountain where they where hiding and waiting for the other,

"Watch out!" As Bella jumped on miaka to cover her from the stones that fell down, as nuriko put his jacket back on,

"Hey you two!" "Put your clothing back on!" "I don't think this cave is going to last much longer!"

"Oh no what will we ever do no!" "It's falling apart!" Miaka cried out, as nuriko put a mate to cover the hole in the wall,

"I'll try to slow it down as much as I can!" "Now concentrate on chichiri and the others," "we must have to help them find us!"

As miaka started to back up a bit her foot slipped off the rock, she was falling backward into the ice cold water,

"No miaka!" As Bella went after her Cousin, but got pulled in along with her as well, as nuriko grabbed Bella's arm to try to pull them back to the surface,

"Nuriko you can't," "not even someone strong as you won't be able to pull both of us back in!" As nuriko finally got them back up to the surface, the group finally found them,

"Hey look they finally found us,"

To be continued,


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter, 28_

* * *

_meanwhile back on the boat,_

"Oh thank goodness our guys are ok!" Chiriko spoke cheerfully,

"It was quite difficult to find you out there," "no da!"

"Yo!" "Princess you look hot wet!" Bella jumped out of hotohoirs arms and grabbed tasuki's jacket and started to strangle him,

**"DAMN YOU!" "YOU DAMNED PERVERT!"** As miaka went over to nuriko,

"Thank you nuriko for everything," As memory flashed acrossed nuriko mind, as he stuck his nose up in the air,

"I only said all that to keep Bella cheerful inside the cave," "no big deal really," as chiriko walked over to the window where Alice and rose was standing looking out,

* * *

_Meanwhile with yui,_

"Are you really sure that we will get their before the others?" As nakago road his horse next to yui's carriage,

"We have already struck them down," "the priestess of suzaku isn't even that powerful,"

* * *

_meanwhile back on the ship,_

**"Ahhhhhh!"**

"What was that?" Miaka asked out of fear,

**"Looks like the ship as been struck by lighting!"** As nuriko and Bella clung together,

"That's count's sinking right?" As Alice and rose joined in the freaking out,

"Oh hell!" "Where going to be titanic in Japan!" "I don't want to be sunk under in a ship," as Alice and rose clung to nuriko and Bella,

"Everyone get down there a huge cliff straight ahead," chiriko warned everyone,

"Damn you Alice you jinxed us!" "Now we are going to be titanic!" And well started to have a panic attack, as the ship hit the the cliff, everyone fell over,

**"GET OFF OF ME TASUKI!" "YOU PERVERT!"** As Bella kicked him off of her,

**"OH WE WOULD BE ALL DEAD BY NOW IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT CLIFF!" "AND MY DEAR ****PRINCESS SAVING ME!"** As Bella got up,

**"DAMN YOU PERVERT!" "YOU HAVE A HUGE MOUTH ON YOU!"**

"I think we all should check out the ship,"

* * *

as everyone ran up on to the deck of the ship, Bella had tokajin on her back, as they saw a black clad figure on the edge of the ship,

"Who are you?" Miaka asked out of confusion,

"Well I'm shocked to see what you made it this far," "but now this is the end of your journey right now," as soi raised her hand and made the lightning come at her will, and made a huge explosion,

"Miaka!"

"That was close," miaka hid behind her soul bonded father,

"Well you dodged that well," "priestess of suzaku," "and I see you have new friend's with you,"

"That lighting that struck?" "You control it?" Bella asked out of annoyance,

"I am a warrior of the sairyuu seven!" "Soi!" "Priestess of suzaku," "you will never reach the Hokkan empire even with the Amount of power and people you have," As she took he cloak off,

"You a warrior!" "But you are a woman?" Soi looked at the stupid girl,

"I will destroy you all," "with one fatal blow!" As soi raised her hand again to call the lightning to her again,

"Miaka stay back!" "This bitch need a good ass kicking!"

As sling directed her power at them, hitting tasuki and tamahome, the lightning covered everyone who wasn't the power of suzaku,

"Watch as I kill you stupid little priestess," as Bella came forth with tokajin as the lightning was about to strike again,

"No Bella don't!" Just about when the lightning about to hit Bella yelled out,

**"Dragon strike!"**

As the powerful lighting pushed back the power of seiryuu, everyone started to look at each other, noticed that they are free, As soi started to get back up,

**"WATCH OUT PRINCESS!"**

"My angel!" As hotohori. Got up and ran strait to his wife,and grabbed her in a embrace,

"Don't you scare me like that ever again!" "Please!" "I was so worried about you my love!" "I nearly lost you to the sea!" "I won't lose you to that what ever you call her," Bella only could hold her husband back,

"I'm sorry my love," "I didn't mean to," "I'm the only one who had the power to fight back with lighting," as the others watched on in jealousy,

"Well look's like princess kicked ass again," "and shame that should be me!" Nuriko and chichiri, and now mistukake agreed,

"Yeah Bella you did well!" Nuriko broke out of his jealous musing,

"Oh that's right," "you guy's never seen the power of tokajin," "it's another sword that was passed down to me," "I was trained to use it if I ever had to use it," "and the *dragon strike* is the most powerful attack," as Bella looked at tokajin, as hotohori held his wife from behind,

"Oh what the hell," "let's move or we be titanic's for good," as hotohori and Bella went for cover as did the vampires, until they over heard chiriko shout out happily,

"That's hokkan!"

"Are you sure chiriko?" Asked tasuki confused, as everyone else came out to look, Bella spoke up,

"all the lighting and my dragon strike must of opened a passage way," "oh just love a good short cut," "thank you fluffy!" As Bella hugged her husband happily and whispered dirty things to him,

"Great now we all can make our way into Hokkan now!" Miaka spoke happily,

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later,_

"Hey miaka are you ok?" Bella asked from her spot on her husbands back,

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" As they stopped at the top of the hill, miaka look on in excitement.

"Oh wow!" "It's a meadow," "and Lookie keiskie and Bella," "there so many cute fluffy sheep!" Bella and the rest of the family sweat dropped at her air headnes,

"Well of course it's they are fluffy dear cousin," "it's bloody cold here as Bella snuggled more into the jacket that was given to her,"

**"I CAN KEEP YOU WARM PRINCESS," "REAL WARM!"** Until aro smacked tasuki acrossed the head,

"Stop talking about my daughter is such a rude war you bandit!" Aro and carlilse glared at tasuki,

"Yes I'll be keeping my angel warm!" As hotohori smiled at his wife,

"So how do you think we should go from here?" Mistukake ask,While holding tama and dios,

"I'm not to sure now on this one," "this country is three times larger than konan," "no da,"

"Then how the hell are we supposed to find the shinzaho if we dont know where we are going!" Tamahome yelled out annoyed,

until they saw a young boy was on horse that was out of control, as Bella spouted her wings and went over the horse,

"He's going to fall," as Bella got the young boy,

"Beeeelllllaaa!" Everyone yelled out of concern, as the horse was about to stomp Bella into the ground, and landed right on her,

"Ochie!" As Bella face laying in the dirt with the boy protected,

"My angel!" "Are you ok!" As hotohori picked his angel up with the young boy, sulpisha took the boy in her arms,

"Oh is the pretty angel ok?" The young boy looked up at sulpisha and emse,

* * *

_meanwhile at the boys village_

"Oh bless you my lady!" "You saved my son life," "how can I ever repay you for your services," tamahome yelled in the back

"How about some money," miaka smacked him,

"Well we have no place to stay around here," "it would be a huge help if you would aloud our group to stay here,"

"Yes of course," "you may stay," "I would love to hear of your travels,"

* * *

"Wow," "it so great," "it taste yummy like yogurt," as miaka pigged out, as the vampires just added blood to there food so they won't be rude to the people who putting them up,

"I never tasted nothing like this before," nuriko blurted out,

"Neither have I," "maybe close," "Russian food," Bella spoke up,

"Travelers we have brought our village elder to meet you,"

as a old man walked in to the tent to meet them, Bella thought he reminded her of a male kaeed,

"I am called tomoru," "the high elder of this village,"

"Well nice to meet you," everyone spoke up, as the little boy started to climb on Bella,

"hello pretty angel,"

"So you have come from konan," "to seek the shinzaho?"

"Yes sir that is right?" "Do you know anything about it?"

"Maybe I do," "remember this is a legend I heard from my grandfather," "supposedly some 200 years ago the priestess of genbu came from another world," "at that same time in history," "kutou started to expand wildly and started to target this country and started to attack," "but the priestess of genbu and the genbu seven gathered together and saved Hokkan for all time," as miaka thought to her self,

_"the priestess of genbu and the genbu seven," "and they already have appeared in this world 200 years ago," "we have the priestess of byakko with us but that is a different story," "that means there was other's before me and yui and Bella," "well of course there was because Bella is the daughter of the priestess of byakko,"_ as Bella just looked at her cousin in concern while she held the boy,

"So your saying the priestess summoned the beast god genbu?"

"Supposedly," "genbu created a treasure the shinzaho that he passed down to us," as the guy's sat next to his spoke up,

"Hey elder that not correct!" "I heard from my wife's uncle," "that the shinzaho is a small jewel that genbu is sealed inside of it," until Another guy spoke up,

"No," "no," "no," "I heard from my mothers brother friend," "that the priestess of genbu made the shinzaho out of the hair of the genbu seven," "and that it has great magical powers," as the elder spoke up angrily,

"Are you daring to call my grandfather a lier?" "Young man?"

"Well I think the shinzaho is a piece of genbu shell that he left behind," as the other guy got up angrily,

"Hey!" "That was not what you said a few minutes ago!"

As everyone I'm the room gave the bickering genbu villagers a dead Pan look, until the elder spoke up again,

"But in any case if you go through the central region of toma," "I'm sure you would discover and find the shinzaho," as miaka got lost in her thoughts again,

_"oh great it been done before," "maybe this will work out after all,"_ after the meeting with the elder everyone went to explore the village,

* * *

_With hotohori and bella,_

"The star's a so beautiful here," as Bella and hotohori cuddled under the stars, as the other couples did the same,

"I know my dear," "try not to be to reckless while we are this mission," "every time I watch you do something reckless even though is a turn on," "i get worried," bella only snuggled closer to her husband,

"I'll try my best my dearest,"

"Let's go to bed it's been a long day and our activates tier both of us," hotohori winked at his wife as he put her over his shoulder and ran back in to the hut,

* * *

_meanwhile with yui_

"Lady yui I brought you some hot tea for you," as suboshi came in to see yui curled up in a blanket to keep warm,

"Thank you suboshi," "it really dose be cold out here," yui asked,

"Yes it seems like its greeting colder by the minute,"

"Where nakago?"

"I don't know," "but I heard that soi came back to camp late yesterday," "and from what I hear that she had failed to kill any of them," "that the shikon miko used some odd attack,"

"What is our next strategy," "and where are we going next,"

"Oh I see," "I will call him for you,"

* * *

_meanwhile with nakago and soi,_

"Forgive me nakago," "that filthy beast used a strange attack on me," "I didn't expect that beast to out do me," "and have others with me," as soi hovered over nakago,

"Don't worry about it," "you was warned about the shikon miko," "i'll give you another chance to prove yourself to me," "just stay away for the shikon miko," nakago spoke harshly,

"But the weather hear is just to harsh for me," "its a weakness for me," "please forgive me," "and not being more useful,"

* * *

"Oh geez," "all yui talks about is nakago," "what so great about him," "nakago this nakago that," "geez," "the shikon miko would't talk about him she hate's the bastard," "I can be useful to you know," "and would like to be seen,"

"lord nakago sir," "I'm coming in," "oh hell!" "Oh I'm soooo sorry sir!" "The lady yui wished to speak with you right away!" "About what you wished to do next!" "About the plan!" "Not what you are doing in there!"

"Tell her I'll be there soon as I can," "I have to get dressed," "and soi isnt feeling to well," "so we will be using ashtari in her place," "oh suboshi I see you have fallen for the shikon miko as well,"

"Well I can't help it she remind me of myself," "but who is this ashtari?"

* * *

_Meanwhile back in the village_

Miaka walked outside to see what everyone was doing its been a day since they have arrived in hokan,

"Geez it's to cold out here," "where is bella at you guys,"

"Princess took off with his highness and aro and carlilse and esme," "with that nasty little brat," as miaka creeped next to her aunt and rose and alice,,

"Wants wrong with tasuki?"

"Well my dear little one," "tasuki face freaked the little one so bad the kid started to cry and ran away," "it was to amusing you should seen it," as miaka and her aunt started to laugh,

"How could that little brat find me that scary!" "You vampire!" "As sulpisha and athenadora was trying to chill out tasuki,

"I saw the four of them go into the woods miaka,"

as nuriko came out with blankets with jasper, tamahome went to bed for the night after being knocked out by Bella for being rude,

"Nuriko?"

"Bring the blankets with you," "Alice and jasper will go along with you as well,"

"Oh that is a wonderful idea," "Bella is probably cold," as miaka and jasper and Alice took off to go find Bella and the others,

* * *

"Come on little one there is nothing to be afraid of," "you have to hang on tighter," "don't you wish to ride the horse like a proper gentlemen?"

"I can't," "I can't do it," Bella put her fist on her hips and lectured the boy,

"a man can't ride a horse properly," "a pretty young lady wouldn't like him!" As Bella winked at him,

"No way!" "I'll learn how to ride the mean old horse!" "To find a pretty lady just as pretty like you mrs bella!" As Bella leaned down to the young boys eye level,

"That good," "that's the spirit little one!" Bella tweaked the boys nose and smiled at him,

"Oh Bella," "hotohori," "uncle aro," "uncle carlilse," they all turned to see miaka standing with blankets,

"Ok little one it's getting late," "I think it's time for your bed time," the young boy nodded and took the horse with him,

"See you later mrs Bella," as he waved and walked away,

"Oh ok see you little one," and they waved her away,

"Wow," "you be a wonderful mother Bella," "even with shippo and shiori and rin you are wonderful," hotohori walked up behind his wife and placed the Blanket around her, as aro and carlilse walked back with jasper and alice,

"Well why do you think I'm so protective always of you," "dear cousin,"

"I'm no kid no more Bella," miaka glared at her cousin,

"Well she is going to be a fine mother to our children," "when we given shippo and shiori and rin siblings," hotohori said, as he kissed Bella's cheek,

"Well your like a little sister to me," "you always have," "that's why I always protected you when we where kids,"

"Oh I see," "well Bella I don't need it no more," as miaka stuck her nose up in the air,

"Well you will always will have me protect you miaka," "so don't try to act all tough," as Bella smiled at her cousin,

"Well that's right!" "You always will," as miaka smiled back to her cousin and her cousin inlaw,

"After you summon suzaku miaka," "I wish you to be happy," "with tamahome that what I wish for you," "well I mean we already welcomed him into our family in all,"

"I want to be with tamahome," "but would it happen?"

"I know you do my dear cousin," "if the fates wish it then it will happen," "but the question in which world," "even though the portal will remain open," "you can choose either world to live in," "but that's enough of that lets all go to bed for the night," after that was said miaka went to here tent and Bella went to hers with hotohori,

* * *

_meanwhile the fallowing morning,_

Everyone was getting their horses ready, well in Bella and hotohori's case dios,

"Well first and foremost," "I was happy that I could meet the shikion miko before I died," "and take good care of yourselves as well," "as well the two of you your majasty's," "I know you the empress and emperor of konan," "but I'm still happy to meet the shikkon miko," "your secret's are with me while your in our lands,''

"Thank you for keeping that for them," "and we will," miaka spoke cheerfully,

"Mrs Bella?" As the little kid ran up to Bella,

"Hey there little one!"

"I promised you I will learn how to ride a horse I know I will," "then I can over to your country and see you and mister hotohori," as Bella kneeled down to little one,"

"I'll keep that promise then," "now no tears little one," "we will meet again," as Bella tweaked his nose, as Bella used her power to make a heart for him,

"Now keep that close to you," "whenever your afraid it will give you comfort," "and it will play a song for you," as Bella smiled at the boy and sang a little,

"Once it has spoken"

"Love is yours"

"Love never dies"

"Love never alters"

"Hearts may get broken"

"Love endures"

"Hearts may get broken"

"Love never dies"

"Love will continue"

"Love keeps on beating When you're gone"

"Love never dies"

"Once it is in you"

"Life may be fleeting"

"Love lives on"

"Life may be fleeting"

"Love lives on"

As she finished the song the boy hugged her, as Bella continued to help her husband to get their weapons together, as the boy turned to tasuki,

Tasuki stopped what he was doing, his heart felt light from Bella's song, as he saw the boy looking at him ,

"Bye bye mister scary face," "don't scar to many kids ok!" as the boy waved at him,

Bella started to laugh her head off along with Alice and nuriko and emitt, As tasuki waved at the boy,

"This evil brat will not shut up about my face," as everyone road off or flew off,

"Bye come back and see us!" "Bye bye!" As the kid waved everyone good bye,

_"Where almost there," "we must find the shinzaho," "I'm sure yui is there as well," "I made a promise to Bella and hotohori that I will be happy with tamahome after I summon suzaku,"_

* * *

_meanwhile with nakago,_

"It's your turn ashtari," as nakago whipped the monsters warrior, while yui and suboshi road on to the next town,

"Lady yui," "and suboshi had already left for torreon," "this is the land of your ancestors isn't it?" "You will know how to find the priestess of suzaku," "leave the priestess of the shikon Alone," "with that beta strength of your's," "you will destroy her,"

* * *

_Meanwhile in torreon,_

"Sooo," "this is torreon?" Tamahome asked,

"Yeah we finally made it here,"

"Burr it's still cold here," chiriko remarked,

"It's snowing!"

Miaka and Bella shouted out, even the vampires where excited about it,

"Wow you never get to see snow back home in konan do we," nuriko spoke up,

"No we don't so it a treat for us all," hotohori spoke up,

"Where we come from it snows a lot during the winter times,"

Bella said cheerfully,as a memory flashed arcrossed her mind when her and her father was last in the snow, Bella smiled sadly,

"Are you ok angel?" Hotohori spoke out of concern,

"Yes I just remember the last time when I was with my real father was when it snowed," aro spoke up,

"Don't worry little one," "he lead us to you," Bella looked at him,

"Thank you daddy aro," aro smiled happy,

"that's right bella," said esme, carlilse only nodded,

* * *

_meanwhile inside of a tavern_

Hotohori laid the map out that was given to them

"Now them where should we go next," as Bella sat in his lap he didn't want her sit anywhere else,

"Well right now we are at the city gates," "no da," "we should split up and search for clues about the shinzaho," "no da," "well since chiriko is a kid I'll team up with him," "no da,"

"My pleasure," chiriko bowed his head,

"Tasuki is such a hot head so mistukake should tag along with him," "no da,"

"Why can't I have princess instead," he was hushed up when a fork hit him in the head,

"Ouch," "what was that for," hotohori only glared at him,

"Bella will be teaming up with hotohori along with aro and sulpisha suzeno and carlilse and esme," "and caius and athenadora and rose and emitte will team up with you mistukake and tasuki," "as jasper and Alice will come along with us," "no da,"

"And I should go with miaka," with her brother and soul bonded brother and her brothers mate,

"What about nuriko?"

"I prefer to go with miaka and tamahome," "and since Bella won't be with you I'll have to protect you in her place," until a fat ugly drunk man walked over to at the bar,

"Hey there baby girl," "your one fine sexy girl," "oh my your one hot bitch," "hey what about me and you have a drink," until Bella flipped the fat ass over on his back before his husband could get to him,

"Oh I'm sorry pervert!" "I'm married and I don't touch fat slobs like you!" As hotohori walked up behind his wife, until tasuki had to open his drunk mouth,

"Hey princess," "let me have a good time with you!"

As hotohori punched tasuki at the same time aro did,as tasuki recovered from his beating,

"Geez look all the rednecks around this place," tasuki said sacristy

"Yeah I know," "over eight females," "causing this much excitement," "we won't get no where with a bunch of hassles along the way," nuriko exploded,

"Yeah" "yeah," "I know it because I look like a chick," "and mix in with the other chicks with us,"

as nuriko took Bella's sword and chopped his blade, everyone got freaked out at what nuriko just did, everyone looked on in shock, bella was about to pass out dramatically,

"Oh Lordy Lordy!" "What a waist!" "Nuriko why did you ever do that!" "You giving acting like a cross dresser?"

"Oh it's ok," "what is done its done," "I don't feel the need to do the cross dressing act anylonger," "oh besides I can't have this main of hair flapping all over the place while fighting the seiryuu seven,"

"Yeah those stupid evil cock sucking seiryuu seven," Bella growled out,

"The biggest problem is how will we stay in touch with each other while we are out looking for the shinzaho," "if I use any of my magic the seiryuu seven would find us," "no da,"

"Yeah that the down side of the whole this." "It's tricky," as Bella popped up with a idea,

"Hey princess don't do that!" "Your being dramatic!" "And it a damn turn on!" Bella slapped him,

"Shut it pervert,"

"What's your idea Bella,"

"It's these!" "I made them myself,"

"Fireworks?" Bella smacked tamahome,

"No your idiot," "there signal flairs in know how the make them," "but mine are special," "since we can't use cell phone here," "so once someone figures out about something about the shinzaho," "just light one of theses babies and let it go!" "They will be seen anywhere your at,"

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later,_

Miaka turned around at the sound she over heard,

"What was that?" "What makes a sound like that other than a angry Bella,"

"A wild dog," tamahome guessed, the vampires started to sniff around,until keiuske spoke up,

"Hey hey look At this miaka," "there is a picture of genbu on it," "you think it might give us a clue about the shinzaho somehow?"

"What is all that," "those characters look like worm tracks," tamahome asked out of confusion, as miaka started to look around as saw a older lady,

"Oh excuse me," "may you please read this for us please,"

"Oh this," "I can't read this," "this is ancient language," "they stopped using 200 years ago,"

"A ancient language?"

"The only people who can read it now is the people who learn it in schoolers," until someone spoke up,

"I know someone who can read it," a man with a sword at his side spoke up,

"Are you guys all travelers on out proud country?"

"Do you really know who can read this?"

"Yes my father knows how to," "I'll take you to him right now," "come along fallow me,"

"Come on you guys!" As the old lady grabbed miakas jacket,

"Hold it!" "I wouldn't if I was you," "that man is a well know bandit," it true that his father was a scoller at on time," "but now he has fallen on some hard times,"

"So don't come if you don't wish,"

"I'll go with him," "miaka you stay here with nuriko and the other's and wait until I get back,"

"I am going to," miaka reached out to tamahome,

"Nuriko take care of her please,"

"Ya got it!" As tamahome fallowed the guy to where his father was,

"I hope he will be ok," the older lady spoke out of concern,as they watched tamahome walk away,

To be continue


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

* * *

_meanwhile with yui and suboshi,_

Yui was walking along the street of toron while suboshi walked the horse behind her,

"Your not to cold are you lady yui?"

"Yes I am," yui answered back coldly, suboshi looked on wide eyed in shock,

"You know you don't have to bitch at me," "mrs Bella wouldn't of done that," suboshi eyes went down cast,

"Nakago will discover clue's about the shinzaho if we searched here in toron," "he said he was going to send ashtari to deal with the suzaku seven," yui stopped in her tracks,

"Has miaka and tamahome and their group arrived here already?"

"A while back nakago said something about some guy rejecting you badly," "was that tamahome?"

Yui only turned around and kneeled to the ground and shuffled snow up into suboshi's face,

"Lady yui I didn't mean anything by it," "lady yui?" "Lady yui?" "Where did she wonder off to?"

* * *

_meanwhile with tamahome and the unknown man,_

The unknown man lead tamahome into the slums of town, tamahome looked around his surrounding to make sure no one will pop out at him,

"Hey buddy how much further do we have to go?" The unknown man stopped at turned around,

"This is it,"

as they entered the tavern everyone turned to look there way,tamahome looked around his surround, until he felt a knife against his neck,

"Hand over all your dough buddy,"

"I had a hunch that you would of turned out to be a scumbag," "and a liar as well,"

"I didn't lie to you," "the man drinking at that table over there is infact my father," "it is obviously that you traveled from some distant land," "so you must have some money on you," "so you hand the money over now,"

"Well," "sorry to disappoint you buddy oh pal," "I don't have any money," "I might have to borrow some money myself,"

"Oh that's the way you wish to play it buddy," "we will take it out of your flesh instead,"

"Hey" "hey" "hey," "I didn't know you guy's where into that," "I do not swing that that," "I like girls," "no penis for me," "nope" "nope" "nope,"

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WE AIN'T GAY!"**  
"just shut your mouth smart ass," "I had just about enough of you," "if you need any help keeping it shut I have some volunteers,"

as the unknown man told the gang of men in the bar to go after tamahome, as the started to go after him, tamahome beat them like there was no problem,

"Well that how it go's," "he should of done what I told him to do from the beginning," "**WHAT THE HELL!"** As the man saw tamahome standing smugly on his defeated pile of drunk gangsters,

"Oh yay!" "That was fun!" "So are we done now!"

Tamahome turned smiling at the bug eyes man,when the man came to he tryed to land a punch in tamahome, but his ogre symbol flared red and was about to kick him, until the mans father spoke up,

"Hold up," "just give up son you lost," "and you stranger," "you don't seem like the armature treasure hunter we normaly have wondering about these parts," tamahome tapped his foot against the mans face,

"Well you have that correct," "another have second I would have smashed his face in," "but for a understanding father I will show some respect,"

* * *

_meanwhile with yui,_

Yui found herself in the slums where she ran of to,

_ "but it is nice to finally be away from suboshi," "now I'm lost," "but all in all it's quite nice to have some alone time,"_

as yui walked on,when she was about to round a corner, she saw some gangster laughing in a dark alley way, yui started to Remember what happened to her, she turned in her heal and ran away,

* * *

_meanwhile with tamahome in the tavern_

"So your a warrior of the suzaku seven," said the older man holding out his cup,tamahome only nodded,

"Well then," "you listen well young man," "this is what is written in accent script on the monument,"

"This shrine is dedicated to the shinzaho," "bequeath to us by byakko," "in the shape of a shell that the priestess of genbu used to protect her land forever more," "it is now hidden deep with in the caves of mount coku," "it can be only opened by someone loyal before gods faith,"

* * *

_meanwhile with tamahome_

_"The shinzaho is in mount coku," "miaka is going to be so happy about this," _as tamahome ran on in happiness, until he ran into someone hard,

"Yui?"

"Tamahome?" As the two had a stair off,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka nuriko keiuske tetsuya and Jane and rose and emitt,_

"What's taking tamahome so long?" Miaka asked out of worry,

"Stop being such a worry wort," "I'm sure he just fine," nuriko spoke up,

"I'm sure he will be back vary soon miaka," keiuske said as he patted his sisters head,

"Can I ask you something?" "Don't you have any regret's about cutting all that hair off?"

"Nope I don't think so," "I just thought having all my long hair would make up for losing my little sister,"

"But I have to say you look really cool with you hair cut like that," keiuske spoke up,

"Oh come on now!" "Haven't you noticed how attractive I am!"

"You quick to take a complement aren't you!"

"What are you trying to say?" As all seven of them started to laugh,

* * *

_meanwhile with yui and tamahome,_

"Yui what are you doing here?" "Oh that's right," "your after the shinzaho as well," "hm," tamahome turned around quickly,

"I am alone," "nakago and suboshi is not here with me right now," as tamahome turned around back to yui,

"Are you still consider yourself miaka mortal enemy?" "You don't understand about how she feel's about you," "she told you that she did't betray you," "why can't you believe her," "and Bella said if you chose to go against us on this trip," "game is on,"

"No more of that," "leave bella out of this," "don't you realize none of that make no sense!" "I am the priestess of seiryuu and that fact alone make me your sworn enemy!" "This is your big chance isn't it!" "Huh!" "Why don't you just kill me," as yui slipped on the ice,

"Look out!" tamahome caught yui just in time, yui's eyes went wide in shock,

"Let me go!" As she slapped him acrossed the face,

"Why do you always have to be so damned nice!" "And even when you don't give a damn about me!"

"That's not true yui," "your a good person," "I know you are," "and your miakas and Bella's best friend,"

"You stop it right now!" Yui turned her face away has tears leaked from her eyes,

"we can never be friend," "not ever again," "Bella yes," "but not miaka,"

"Why are you so stubborn?" "It's never to late to change you mind," "Bella taught me that!" "You haven't summoned seiryuu yet," "so there is still time yui,"

"No," "I have already made up my mind," "I will summon seiryuu," "but you don't have to worry," "I have no intention involving your group," "nor harming Bella and her husband," "I'm sure miakas wish to suzaku would be to stay with you," "I don't know why she would," "it just stupid," "Bella belongs here but not miaka," "because the truth is that," "if miaka dose't summon suzaku there no way in hell that you could spend your life with her!" "Who even cares about you anyways," "your just some character in some stupid book!" Tamahome looked on in shock,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka and nuriko keiuske tetsuya Jane rose and emmit,_

Miaka felt something zap her, like it was someone being hurt, she grabbed onto her big brother,nuriko saw this,

"Miaka what's wrong?" "Are you cold?" Nuriko asked out of worry,

"Yeah miaka your shaking really bad," keiuske said,

"No a chill just went up my spin,"

"A chill?" "That's odd,"

"I'm really worried about tamahome," "I'm gonna go look for him," as miaka got up to go look for tamahome,

"Hey miaka wait for us,"

as the other's fallowed her, but before they could get any further, a huge beast looking monster jumped at miaka,

"Time to die!"

"Ahhh!"

Nuriko grabbed miaka before it was to late, but got scratched While doing it, as nuriko hit the ground hard unconscious,

"Nuriko!" Jane,keiuske and tetsuya stood infront of miaka to defend her,the towns people where all yelling in horror,

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!"**

**"IT'S A MONSTER!"**

Ashtari had a towns person against the wall, as Jane tried her talent on gift on him, but didn't work,

"Damn it's not working," ashtari killed the man with one swipe,

"Nuriko," "keisuke," "tetsuya," "Jane," "rose," "emitt," "loooook it has someone's arm!"

"Ewwwwww!" As nuriko got up,

"He's one of the seiryuu seven,"

"Oh where is Bella at a time like this," as Bella looked all over the place for her cousin,

"Oh that tasted good," "not its time for some young and tender flesh,"

"Noooooo!" "I would have had better luck with chichiri or Bella!" As miaka cried,

as ashtari, came raming at the barricade of vampires and one suzaku warrior,Jane grabbed the flare stick and shot a fire ball at him,

**"AHHHHH!"** As the monster backed away in pain,

"You did it Jane," look he running away,

"It's a good thing we had these flair things," "and Bella did a damned good job on pyroing it up to," until they saw nuriko flinch in pain,

"Nuriko are you ok?" "Hang on," as miaka and Jane help nuriko stranded up,and sat him down,

"Are you okey?" rose asked,

"Oh it's nothing serious," "now I'm starting to wonder what taking so long for tamahome,"

"Yeah me to,"

"Did he stop to get a piece of ass or something," as keiuske eyebrow twitched, Jane smacked her mate and husband in the head

"Shut up idiot!"

* * *

_meanwhile with tamahome and yui,_

Tamahome chased yui until he was under some bridges,

"Wait hold on!" As he gripped onto yui's shoulders,

"Let me go!"

"Just tell me what you mean back there when you called me a character in a story book!" Tamahome let go of yui so she can turn away from him,

"what are you trying to tell me," "look I don't understand what you said to me," "or what you think what I am," "but I do know this," "if you summon seiryuu you will regret it," "besides," "if I'm not one you want and if it's miaka you really wish to get back at isn't it," tamahome turned yui to face him again,

"We have already discovered where the shinzaho is just forget everything and get away from the seiryuu seven," "there is still time to save you," tamahome jumped out of the way in time before suboshi weapon hit him,

"Keep your hands off lady yui!" "You guys have the lady bella," "keep your hands off lady yui!" As suboshi was stampeding right towards tamahome and yui,

"No stop," "never mind," "let him go,"

"But lady yui!" "You still love him don't you?" "I can tell ," as they watched tamahome run away like he stole something,

"Why dont you mind your own damned business," "suboshi," "I don't feel vary well I'm going back to camp to go see nakago," yui left suboshi there,

"But-," suboshi looked on sadly,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka nuriko keisuke, tetsuya and Jane and rose and emitt,_

After Jane fished wrapping nurikos wound and sealing it with venmon,nuriko fixed his jacket,

"Thank you for saving me," "and to you five as well,"

"What are you talking about?" "It's what a warrior of the suzaku seven dose," "I'll always be ready and willing to protect you with my life!"

"As as me as a voltori guard and sister inlaw it's my job," Jane spoke up, while rose and emitt nodded,

"And it's out jobs as brother to protect!" Tetsuya and keiskie spoke together,

"Hmmm," "you don't sound like yourself," "your acting like a boy your freaking me out," miaka ignored the other three and kept her attention on nuriko, and the other five did as well,

"Well it may not sound like me," "but it feels right," "but the real me I haven't payed much attention to,"

"Is it because your finally over your little sisters death?"

"Well that is part of it," "and the other part was is how strongly Bella has affected me,"

"Bella has that affect on people," keiuske smiled,

"What did bella do to help?" "She didn't do much?" Keisuke bonked his sister for her stupity,

"You want to know why?" "It was something that,..." "That I will never say," "just forget it you don't really need to know anyways,"

"Nuriko,"

"I said forget it,"

"This mean's you don't wish to be bi sextuel no more," "and get my cousin to love you?"

* * *

_meanwhile with tamahome,_

_"It seems he not going to fallow me," "watch out suboshi next time I'll make you feel sorry that you never met me," "just if bella dosn't get to you first,"_ as he continued walking on,deep in his own thoughts,

_"What dose that mean?" "Would miaka know?" "Would Bella know?" "Would the voltori and the cullen's know?" "Is miaka hiding something from me," "I know it's not there place to tell me," "but dose that mean that miaka and me are not really meant for each other," _

as tamahome continued to walk as the snow fell down, until he heard miaka yelled out to him,

**"TAMAHOME!"**

He turned around and got a huge snow ball in the face,as all of them walked up to him,

"Hey tamahome are you alive?" "Is that you in there?"

As they looked down on the twitching body under the huge snow ball, while keiuske poke at him to see if he was Alive,

"Oh dear me I think I made the snow ball way to big!"

"Yup I think so,"

rose spoke up, as tamahome jumped out of his snowy grave, knowing keiuske and tetsyua out of the way,

"What the hell!" "I was trying to think!" "Now I lost my train of thought!"

"Oh sorry sorry!" Nuriko said way to happy,

"I'm just glad you made it back safely," "sooo what you find out?" "Anything about the shinzaho?" Tamahome looked down at the girl he loved,

"Yeah I found it, it's about 200 miles from the city," "it's in the caves on top of the mountain," "it's called mount coku," "getting it should be easy," "we should regroup and tell everyone," "where the flair stick Bella gave us,"

"Well about that,"

* * *

_meanwhile with nakago_

"So the beast man's weakness is fire," "and you had the ball's to come crawling back here," "after you failed so miserably," "do you know what I do to screw up's like you," as nakago yanked on his whip and made a snap sound, soi spoke up,

"Nakago," "ashtari he is badly burned I won't be able to heal him," "I hurt to much,"

"Who saved you when that village was going to kill you," as he snapped his whip again, ashtari winced in fear,

"Shall I make you remember," as nakago cracked his whip acrossed ashtari,all you could hear was his screams of pain,

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the tavern,_

"The snow it's not letting up," miaka closed the windows to the room they are staying in,

"Well lucky for us we where lucky to get this room," as he poured tea for the three of them while the vampire got back from feeding,

"Well we are just lucky that you got us this room," "and you got away safely from the bruising," "that you guy's told me about,"

"No lucky about it," "I'm a suzaku warrior as well remember,"

"Yup that's right,"

"nuriko and big brother and big brother tetsuya and Jane and rose and emitt fight him off and protected me," as she started to blow on the steamy hot tea,

"Well I see," tamahome too a sip of his tea,and looked up at miaka,

"What are you hiding from me?"

They said at the same time,while nuriko sat there drinking his tea in the middle of them while the other three sat and watched,

"This tea is sure is yummy!" Nuriko was trying to lighten the mood,

"How," "how did you guys all get into this world?" "oh never mind I'm going down stairs to get something stronger to drink,"

* * *

_meanwhile with nakago and soi and ashtari,_

Ashtari was leaning down catching his breath while blood dripped from his wounds,

_"I went easy on you this time around," "fail me again I make sure you suffer next time,"_ he was snapped out of his thought's when suboshi and yui walked in,

"Well we are back from toron," suboshi spoke up as he looked around,

"Suboshi did you find the shinzaho?" nakago asked,

"There where complications," suboshi told nakago,

"Yes it seem's we haven't found it," "tamahome told me that they have discovered the shinzahos hiding place," _"I can't turn back now," "I'm sorry Bella,"_

* * *

_meanwhile back at the tavern,_

Tamahome sat at the bar drinking,

_"Damn am I pathetic," "Bella's right I need to grow some balls sometimes," "letting yui get to me," "I wonder if miaka knows something I don't," "what did yui mean that I was some character is some book,"_

"Tama-kin's!" Nuriko said cheerfully, as he flicked the back of his head, and tamahome face planted a plate of dumpling,

"Oh dear oh my!" "That just to funny!" "I just only meant to give you a little love tap on the head!" Nuriko spoke Cheerfully, with his hand on his face, Tamahome jumped up and got in nurikos face,

"Well yeah!"" A tap on the head is like a full blown punch by any normal person!"

"Settle down tamahome," "what's really on your mind?" "Tama-kins," tamahome plopped back down in the bar stool while nuriko sat next to him,

"Oh shut it will you!"

"Geez don't get bitchy with me," "so what's goings on?" "It sounds like you wanted to ask miaka something but you walked out instead," "if you keep acting this way miaka might get swept away by some other man," "or you could get your ass kicked by Bella,"

"What did you just order?" Tamahome looked at it with confusion,

"It's called a nuriko special," "you want to try it?"

"Yea sure," "but what did you mean by swept away?" Tamahome took a drink from what nuriko ordered,

"Well let's just anyone from this city or the next," tamahome spit his drink out by that comment, nuriko patted his back,

"There there," "it was a joke tama- kins," miaka looked down at the two,

"Hahahahah," "well I doubt it,"

* * *

_meanwhile the fallowing morning,_

"The snow stopped," "now it's all sparkly," miaka stretched her sore arms, while nuriko and tamahome and the other three caught up to her,

"Man my head is killing me,"

"I'm not surprised," "those drinks are quite strong you know!" "And it got more fun when you five joined in," "right!" Nuriko smiled big at miaka,

"Yeah right,"

_"I can't let them know I over heard everything,"_ miaka was snapped out of her thoughts when tamahome spoke up,

"Well anyway's the problem is now is to find bella and his highness and the others," "where going to have to look until we find them,"

"Yeah they probably got nookie," keiuske mumbled, as Jane hit his head hard,

"Ouch," "sorry," Jane nodded in satisfaction,

"But we have to hurry and get to the shinzaho," "we can't stop and wait much longer," tamahome turned to nuriko,

"You and nuriko with the other's will stay here in town," "and go look for Bella and his highness and the others," "I'll start out ahead of you," he was cut off by nuriko yanking his ears hard,

"You stupid moron," "I told you nothing changed between us," "don't you remember," "what the hell are you thinking anyways?"

While Jane and keiuske and tetsuya and rose and emitt only nodded in agreement,when nuriko continued,

"You miaka and the other's," "go look for his highness and the ever so lovely Bella and everyone else," "I will go ahead and find the shinzaho," "and it's at the vary top of the mountain that what they told you?" Nuriko climbed into his horse

"Yup,"

"Well then," "i'll be off!" "I'll see you guys later!"

"You Better be careful,"

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" Nuriko road off,

* * *

_With miaka tamahome keiuske tetsuya, and Jane and rose and emitt,_

"I should of never let you go with that gangster," "why didn't I try to stop you!" Miaka was crying on the ground, while her brother and rose tried to cheer her up,

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry!" "You had to do what ever that man wanted you to do!" "To doing out about the shinzaho didn't you!" "He deflowered you fanny!" "He must of drugged you and then stripped you down and went in with out any lube!" "Oooooooohh tamahome!"

Tamahome got up in her face,while keiuske and Jane and tetsuya rose and emitt was laughing there asses off, while people looked on at the scene,

**"MY FANNY WAS NOT DEFLOWER!"** Miaka turned to look at tamahome,

"Soooo," "you agree to have them to deflower your fanny?"

**"NOTHING HAPPEN!" "I WAS NOT FUCKED IN THE ASS!"**

"oh we have to tell bella this one," said emitt

"oh i know and we did't have a camera to record it," said rose,

* * *

_Meanwhile with nuriko,_

Nuriko continued to ride down the path towards the mountains where the shinzaho laid, not realizing he was being watched by one of the seiryuu seven,ashtari sniffed the air and looked where nuriko was going,

"That's the way," he took off after nuriko,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka tamahome, keiuske tetsuya Jane and rose,emitt,_

"I wasn't going to tell you this," "but," "now I think I should," "I ran into yui yesterday," "suboshi showed up not much longer after that," "so Bella has another man who wished he could have her," "but he came rampaging in," "so we didn't have much time to talk," "but I did the same thing Bella tryed to do," "to convince her to leave the seiryuu seven and come back with me," "but she wouldn't listen,"

"Oh I see," "that what happened," "did she look ok healthy and everything?" "What did she have to say?"

"Nothing," "nothing at all,"

_"Oh," "yui it seems we are getting further and further appart," "I don't mind to fighting against the seiryuu seven," "I don't wish to fight against yui,"_ miaka got up from her spot where she was sitting,

* * *

_Meanwhile with nuriko,_

_"I wonder if tamahome and miaka and those other goof ball's found his highness and Bella and the rest of the group?" _

Nuriko continued to ride a long the snowy country side to the mountains,once he made it to the mountain he got off the horse and started to climb up it,

_"Miaka," "if korin have lived would that have happened to me?" _

Nuriko was cut out of his thoughts when he made it to the top of the mountain, he saw a door with a huge bolder in front of it,

"_Is this it?" "Is this where we find the shinzaho?" "Well that monster door says keep out," "they sent the right man to do the job,"_ nuriko started to push the huge

bolder out of the way, when he felt something behind him, he turned around to see it was the beast man again,

"It's you again,"

"You are mine now!" "I got you cornered," "thank you for leading me to the shinzaho," "now I'm going to enjoy killing you then eating you," "then I'll eat the rest of the suzaku seven," "then the shikon miko," "then the priestess of suzaku," "hahaha!"

"Over my dead body," "you will never touch any of them," "you ugly hair beast," "I wouldn't even let you lay a finger on a lady like Bella," "and or miaka," "your going down lets go!" "Ugly!"

Ashtari went straight for nuriko and pinned him to the snowing mountain,Nuriko struggled out,

"You a strong ugly beast aren't you?" "But in the test of strength you can't out beat me!" Nuriko punch ashtari, as he dogded the punch and jumped back,

"Your a lot more graceful that you look," ashtari started to remember the cracking of nakago whip,

**"Gggggrrrrrraaaaahhhh!"**

Ashtari jumped and tried to punch nuriko but only hit the snow,nuriko dodged just in time,ashtari tryed to do the same move but only got the side of the mountain,as a avalanche fell on top of him,busting out of the snow pile ashtari aimed another punch and connected with nurikos jaw, and aimed another punch at nurikos chest sent him flying into a rock,

"He's fast I can't keep up with him," "it's like fighting Bella when she beyond pissed off," ashtari went in for another attack but got stopped by nuriko jumping over his head,

* * *

_meanwhile with everyone else,_

Bella fell to the ground, everyone felt the same pain that she did, the vampires even did as well,

"What did we just feel?" Tasuki asked out of confusion, while Bella was shaking on the ground,

"Bella did you feel that?" "Is that why your so affected?" Chiriko asked,while hotohori tried to get his wife to stop shaking,

* * *

_meanwhile with tamahome miaka keiuske tetsuya Jane and rose, emitt,_

"Nuriko we have to go we have to go now," tamahome keiuske tetsuya Jane,rose emitt we have to hurry!"

* * *

_Meanwhile with nuriko and Ashtari,_

Nuriko was looking wide eyed up at the sky, blood dripping down his face,ashtari had his hand through his stomach, Nuriko grabbed ahold of ashtari face and flipped himself off him,and started to strangle ashtari,as ashtaris body fell to the ground, nuriko breathed heavy,

"Never ever fuck with the nuriko!" Nuriko started to walk over to the bolder with blood dripping behind him,

"Please suzaku give me the strength,"

as nuriko started to lift the bolder up, his cuffed glowed bright red, once he got the rock out of the way, he heard voice in the distance, looking over where they where going from he fell gracefully onto the snow,

* * *

_meanwhile a few seconds later,_

Tamahome was trying to start with the rocks, until some one handed him a lighter over,

**"Tamahome!" "Keiuske!" "Jane!" "Tetsuya!" "rose!" "emitt!"**

"Just hang on I have to get this signal fire lit so I can call everyone," "got it with that thing you gave me," "thank you Jane and rose," they only nodded,

"We have to do something," "he won't stop bleeding," "you where just to crazy to fight that animal all by yourself," miaka started to cry,

"Don't cry miaka," "this isn't going to kill me," "if Bella get's here she can save me,"

"you guy's can't get rid of me that easy," "geez your such a cry baby," "and your so clutsy," "I have to make sure I watch over everyone," "and make sure Bella loves me,"

"Nuriko don't talk so much," "you must stay still until everyone gets here," "you know it take's a lot out of Bella to use the sword," nuriko opened his eyes again,

"No it's alright," "there a lot of wonderful thing's waiting for us all," "so please don't cry," "we will not lose to them," "Bella would come him and save us all like the guardian Angel she is,"

"Nuriko,..."

"Nuriko..."

miaka turned around to see what was going on, her two brother's turned away from her as did her sister inlaw and emitt holding rose, tamahome started to cry over nurikos body,

"Hey what are you doing?" "Come on what are you doing answer me," miaka fell to her knees, and started to crawl over to tamahome and nuriko,

"Why don't any of you say anything to me," "I don't like the," "come on tamahome,"miaka face planted the snow, and got herself back up,

"Well i guess I am clumsy aren't I," "what's wrong tamahome?" Nurikos, miaka cut him off by grabbing Jim by the collar,

"No he not dead!" "Come on just say it," "he was just talking to us," tamahome didn't you see him smile, while miaka a shook tamahome while she was in denial,

"Nuriko come on," "open your eyes please," "nuriko," "for me," "can't your please,"

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later,_

Bella foot made contact with the blood she sniffed out to this area, her heart fell at the scene she looked upon, with everyone behind her,

**"Where here tama," "can your hea me,"** Bella yelled out,

"What's wrong with nuriko," tasuki asked out of confusen,tamahome walked over to Bella,

"He challenged one of the seiryuu seven just right before we got here,"

"That's fucking nuts," "you stupid drag queen!" "Why the hell did you do it!" "I shouldn't even bring you back to life you rupal wanna be," tamahome and hotohori grabbed bella,as Bella fell into her husbands arms and cried,

"Hey princess why don't you just use your sword," "and poof and bring him back,"

"I can't until miaka calms down," as Bella's tears dried up,

"Nuriko can't be dead he can't be no he just can't,"

miaka stood up and ran away, Bella ran right after her cousin, she needs to calm her down before she even do this,

* * *

_Meanwhile with suboshi and nakago,_

"What the hell do you mean nothing can't be done?" Suboshi yelled out of anger,

"Suboshi calm your voice down," nakago spoke, as he was looking at a map,

"Ashtari is gone!" "His life force is gone," "can't you feel it,"

"The suzaku seven probably killed him,"

"How can you say that so clammily," "like he wasn't one of our comrades," "and his life didn't matter," "there in reach of the shinzaho," "are you just going to let them walk away with it,"

"No worries it's all apart of my idea," nakago smirked smugly,

* * *

_meanwhile back with everyone else,_

"Miaka let's go back," "I need to bring him back," "miaka listen to me right now let's go back," "I can bring nuriko back to life if you haven't forgotten," "plus we need to get moving after its done," "the shinzaho is right here miaka,"

"Noooo," "you can't do it," "your not that strong!" "Who cares about getting the stupid little shinzaho," "and your stupid sword,"

""oh fuck this I Need to get the job done," "it's getting dark out," Bella bent down and grabbed her cousins arm like a child's,

"Bella stop!" "No Bella stop!" "I'm not a child!"

"If you keep acting like one," "I'll treat you as such!" As Bella dragged her cousin behind her,

"Stop dragging me Bella," "let me go,"

"You sit there and stay quite," "before you insult me next time dear cousin," "I'll show you I'll bring him back to life,"

Bella took out the tensiega closed her eyes, and opened them again,everyone watched with wide eyes,

"I see the goblins of the underworld,"

the sword pulsed, as Bella swiped the sword a crossed nurikos body, and sheath it,everyone looked on like they where waiting for more snow to fall, when they saw nurikos eyes start to open,

"Bella?" "You saved me," Bella kneeled down to nuriko,

"Yes why shouldn't I," "welcome back buddy," Bella smacked him in the head for his stupidity,

"That is for your stupid act," nuriko chuckled and hugged his guardian angel, everyone looked on in shock,

"Now let's get going we don't have all night do we!" Nuriko and Bella said together, everyone smiled at the two, hotohori went over to his wife and hugged her,

"You are a angel," "my love," Bella kissed him,

"now let's get going!" Everyone fist pumped the air,

To be continued,


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30_

_Guardians of ice,_

* * *

_With miaka and Bella and the others,_

"So the shinzaho is inside of this cave?" asked tasuki,

"It's open,"

tamahome spoke, as everyone look at the huge door creek open slowly,

"There something creepy about this you know," said nuriko, as he and alice and rose clung to each other, Bella spoke up,

"We just killed a warrior of the seiryuu seven," "I would of thought that they would have launched a counter attack for revenge for there comrade," "but there not doing nothing,"

"It's so dark in there," as miaka clung to nuriko and Alice and rose,

"Well let's get in there," everyone started to walk down the path of the dark cold cave,

"Oh snap the door closed," jasper commented,

"Wow we just noticed," Bella rolled her eyes, miaka just face planted the ground,

"Miaka what's wrong?" As Bella and caius went up to check on miaka,

"I don't know I just slipped on something,"

"Don't worry I'll bring some light in here," "so my princess don't have to be afraid no more,"

as tasuki use his fan, as the cave lit up showed bone's of people, Bella jumped onto her husbands back, as miaka and Alice nuriko and sulpisha and athenadora and rose clung to each other,

**"WHAT THE HELL!"**

"Yeah that's right human bones," tasuki ran up and clung to Bella's ass,

**"GET OFF OF ME PERVERT!"**

"Sorry,"

everyone jumped out of the way when they saw green shards headed there way,

"You who seek the shinzaho will die a horrible death!" Two figures glowing green appeared before them,

"Who are they?" Tasuki asked out of confusion,

"It's to cold in here I can't even hardly deal with it," Bella started to shake,

"We shall never hand over the shinzaho,"

"Could they be the seiryuu seven?"

"Show yourself yourself right now!" Green orbs appeared all over the place,

"The girl show's some spirt!" "My name is hikitsu!"

"And I am tomite!" "We are the guardians of the priestess of genbu shinzaho!"

"Hikitsu?" "Tomite?" "Oh wait a minute here!" "I know those names,"

"Hey you mean?"

"Yes we are of the genbu seven," as tomite reached behind his back to grab a arrow,

"The genbu seven that don't make a bit of sense," chichiri spoke out of confusion,

"Yeah I know they passed away over 200 years ago," hotohori said with his brows creased in thought hoping his wife dose't do anything reckless,

"Oh goodie then you understand then!" "We all are warriors as well of the suzaku seven!" Miaka ran straight for the two,

"No miaka don't!" Hikitsu sent ice sank's at miaka,

"No miaka!" Bella ran to help her cousin,

"We show no mercy to thieves," "you body will turn to ice and you will go to a deep sleep,"

"Miaka dear cousin you can fight this," "come on,"

**"Rekka- Shinen!"** Tasuki blasted flames there way,

"Thank you tasuki," "even though I'm a tad bit crispy,"

"Fire always out beat's ice so I'm the best ever aren't I princess!" "Princess?"

"You damned pervert," Bella had tasuki by the collar with hotohori next to her,

"Sorry princess didn't mean to," "let me deal with them,"

"No I'll deal with them," watch over miaka,

"No Bella you can't take that risk,"

"What risk?" Hotohori grabbed Bella in a embrace,

"I can't lose you my love,"

"and if we lose to them," "everything up to now with seem meaningless,"

"Now come on!" "This is no time for you to be all mushy!" "It's bad the rest of us have to see," tasuki yelled out of jealousy,

"My love if we can get through this we can finally let miaka and tamahome be happy," "and summon suzaku," "and have kids," Bella winked at her husband as her wings came out,

"What foolishness a tenshi," "a simple little tenchi think they can defeat us,"

"Don't waste your breath tomite!" "It seems obvious that they wish to make this cave there barrel chamber,"

"Enough you to 200 year old grumby old blue balls ghost!" "I the shikon miko is not easly defeated," "and the suzaku seven and the voltori and the cullen's," "so wish you luck blue ball!"

"Did you just say the shikon miko?" "And the suzaku seven?"

"Your the shikon miko!" "And the suzaku seven?"

"Tasuki you take the one on the left," "the other one with the big mouth is mine!" As Bella went in for a attack,

**"Rekka Shinen!"** Tasuki threw his firer,

"Hmm more ice snakes hey," "I see but you ain't my type," as Bella use a Flame attack that sesshomaru teached her,

"They all shattered,"

"Yup I can make people's asses hot as well,"

"I will now die here I still have to make princess mine," as tasuki broke out of the attack, Bella went in for a kick but went right through,

"What the hell?" "You are ghost!"

"The body's we abandoned 200 years ago are long since dust,"

"Well your bones would still be there but," "never mind,"

* * *

_meanwhile with yui and nakago,_

"Genbu warrior ghost?" Yui asked out of confusion,

"That's right," "even I not even up to the methods of genbu," "their super natural affect is why kutou never defeated their empire," nakago said with a smirk,

"Then all along you wanted miaka and Bella and their group to," yui was cut off by nakago,

"Yes that is correct," "it just simple," "now we just the that stupid priestess to get the shinzaho and bring it to us,"

"But then why did you send ashtari to try to stop them?" "I knew he wouldn't succeed I never expected him to kill one of their warriors," "that was a shocker there,"

"You meant to use ashtari as a tool?" Soi as in a confused voice,

"He was just a fool," "am I right soi,"

* * *

_Mean while with miaka and the others,_

**"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN BY SPIRIT'S BUT YOU MEN WOULDN'T BE AFAID OF A LITTLE ****HAND TO HAND COMBATE WOULD YOU!" **Bella said out of annoyances,

"That's why they don't have body's you stupid pervert,"

"Well if you understand all that," "then you would stop all your feudal struggles,"

"Witness the loyalty of the priestess of genbu!"

"Oh what will we do now?" Miaka asked out of worry,

"Wait!" Bella stop her cousin and ran up to the two ghost, and killed her pride and bowed to them,

"Oh please I beg of you I'm killing my pride for my cousin," "as a fellow warrior and the shikon miko I beg of you please let us pass!"

Everyone looked on in shock at Bella while caius has a hand on his soul bonded daughter shoulder,

"Bella?"

"Everyone been through so much!" "I could careless on my life!" "I suffer so much until I came here and met my beloved," "but If this is for my family I must do it," "my cousin needs the shinzaho so she can finally summon suzaku," "I'll do anything!" "I mean anything I tell you!" "If we cant recover the shinzaho that means I'll never see my cousin happy," "and we won't be able to return to konan!" "Oh please please I'm begging you!"

"Very well then,"

"Soooo your going to let us all pass?" Bella asked hopeful her speech got through to them,

"If you truely are the priestess of the shikon no tama," "and that you can prove you are worthy of the shinzaho," "then we will let you pass,"

"Fine I agree!"

"Wait my love!" "You don't know what they would do to you!" Hotohori said out of worry,

"I already agreed," "and I'm doing this for miaka!" "You better be grateful dear cousin!" "And I don't wish no one of you to interfere," "even you my love,"

"Please becaeful my angel," hotohori said under his breath, as his bella turned back two the genbu warriors,

"Now then take off all your cloth my pretty!"

**"WWHAT THE FUCK!"**

Bella blush 10 shades of red as everyone behind her looked at the two genbu warriors like they were joking,

**"THAT'S HOW YOUR GOING TO MAKE MY WIFE SHOW SHE IS WORTHY OF THE SHINZAHO!" "AND THAT SHE IS THE SHIKON MIKO!" "THAT SICK!"** Hotohori was glaring of hate, as tasuki went up next to him,

**"YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING BUT PERVERTS!" **yelled carlilse, Tasuki yelled as he glared daggers, as aro came up next to him,

**"YOU PERVERTS JUST WANT TO SEE A NICE YOUNG BODY AFTER 200 years!" **

**"YOU SICK ****PERVERTS WANT MY DAUGHTER,"** Aro growled as the rest of the group did as well,

**"Silance!" "It's not up to you now is it!" **Tomite yelled back,as everyone on growled back at them wishing to kill them,

"Oh fine!" "I'm going through with it!" "Miaka I'd your not greatful!

or my foot going up your ass!" As Bella took all her clothing off, and she was nude in front of everyone, everyone make that wasn't family looked on drooling at her nude form, as hotohori and aro and carlilse waving their arms to keep their eyes from not looking,

"I'm nude now let's get down to it!"

"Oh ok stand right there in that pose,and don't move," tomite hand started to glow green,as Bella body started to turn to ice,

"How dare they do this to my wife!" Hotohori growled out Angrily,miaka was being healed back,

"Look," "their turning princess into Ice!"

"Don't move!" "If she is the shikon miko she would brake free with out any problem,"

"You stop it right now and let my angel go!" Hotohori ran straight for Bella but only hit a barrier,

"You fool did you know we surrounded you with a wall of ice," "even fire can't melt that wall," "now then," "you pretty little thing," "if you are the priestess of the shikon try to find a way out of there,"

"There no way!"

"Enough already can you see your killing her!" Hotohori yelled out, he saw his wife fully incased in ice,

"Oh my angel please brake out of there,"

"She's frozen!" Jasper yelled out,

"Hahaha!" "Soon her heart would stop," "she was only a simple tenchi after all,"

"Bella!"

"I can here you dearest heart,"

in a flash of pink light Bella was broken free, kneeling on the cold ground coughing the cold water from her lungs,as hikitsu snapped his fingers and broke the ice wall,

"Bella!" Everyone ran straight for the nude Bella, but tasuki was the first one there,

"Did you see it tomite?"

"I saw," "for 200 years of waiting she showed herself to us,"

"you where so awsome princess and you have a sexy body as well," Bella started to growl,

**"Get the fuck off me pervert!"**

As tasuki went flying, hotohori wrapped aros jacket around bella so she was shealded From prying eyes,

"Geez angel you take inches off my life each time you do stuff like tha,"

as hotohori cradled his shivering wife as she got dressed, as Bella came back over fully clothed in her voltori royal uniform, She glared at the men who wasn't family as they turned away knowing their thought's wasn't innocent,

"Oh geez you to chichiri your a monk," chichiri only blushed as turned away, as miaka ran up to her cousin

"Thank you Bella," "I owe you do much," Bella wave her cousin off and patted her head,

"I must thank you for showing us yourself," "we have been waiting for you to show," "priestess of the shikon,"

"Hey check this out they dropped there I'm a asshole act after the saw Bella nude body,"

"Please accept out apologys my lady," "and to your cousin as well,"

"You mean your going to let us go in!" Miaka yelled happily,

"Yes we are priestess of suzaku," "since your cousin show us the proof who she is," "since she is the shikon miko then your the priestess of suzaku," "we will ever lead you to the shinzaho,"

* * *

_meanwhile a few minutes later,_

"These doors are kept sealed by the strength of our will,"

"There huge!"

"It's been 200 years these doors has been closed and we defended them," "the time has come to allow the doors to open,"

_"This is it," "the shinzaho,"_ miaka thought as she looked at the huge doors open,

"Oh my kami it's gorgeous!" Bella looked on in awe,

"That is the shinzaho," "will the priestess of the shikon and the priestess of suzaku fallow us in alone please," Bella only shrugged,

"Oh okey," miaka said out of confusion,

"And we are not invited!" Tasuki said insulted,

"Calm down down," said Alice as she smack tasuki over the head,

* * *

_meanwhile with Bella and miaka and tomite and hikitsu,_

As Bella and miaka fallow the two genbu warriors towards the shinzaho, as they marveled at the beauty of the place,

"We will finally have the shinzaho,"

"Dear cousin your right arm and right leg is moving in perfect sync," "look's like a nazi," Bella giggled at her cousin,as they finally made it to the alter where the shinzaho laid,

"The priestess of genbu was given this in the ceremony to summon genbu," "it contains the priestess powers you see,"

_"Yay!" "I have it!" "I finally have the shinzaho!" "Now I can summon suzaku," "and have my wishes granted," "uncle Marcus would be so happy of us,"_ Miaka held onto the shinzaho with a peaceful look,

"Pardon me even though I enjoying the fine ass after 200 year," "but that's not enough to summon suzaku,"

**"WHAT THE HELL!" "I GOT NUDE FOR NOTHING!"**

"What do you mean we can't summon suzaku what do you mean!"

"You can't release it's power with out the other shinzaho," "which is kept in the sairou empire in the west," everyone went into a depress corner, suzeno spoke up next

"Well what would you say I might now where that one is," as she scratched her face, as Bella rampaged straight to her mother,

"Why didn't you say anything before mother!" Bella looked over at tamahome,

"He's gonna go crazy on us," tasuki said,

"Well so what," "Bella got this one for us," "and aunt suzeno knows where hers is,"

"Yup let's go!" tasuki spoke joyful, suzeno nodded happily now she would be able to turn tatara,

"I think we would be all ok," said athenadora, As everyone watched tamahome walk away,

"Tamahome!" He stopped at looked behind him,

"Well what is everyone waiting for?" "It's a long journey to sairou," "suzano knows how long a trip it is,"

as she nodded her head, miaka smiled happily and ran straight for tamahome and hugged him,

"Geez I get a hug big deal," "everyone get's nookie," tamahome said depressed, as Bella smacked him for his comment, as they made there way out of the cave,

"Wish we could have talked to them more," "the thing's we could have learned," "even though they where perverts," bella said,

As they left the exit of the cave, a wolf came out of no where and grabbed the shinzaho out of miakas hands,

* * *

_Meanwhile with suboshi and yui,_

Suboshi was peaking in on yui to see what she was doing, but was confused by all what she was saying,yui stopped what she was doing and looked up,

"Oh," "what is it suboshi?"

"Oh was that some kind of a spell?" Suboshi asked out of confusion, yui only giggled at what he just said,

"No it's English silly," "in my world every seamster I study five different subjects math," "science,social study's japanese and English,"

"Are they the high classics?" Suboshi asked out of confusion,

"I know it's weird," "but studying calm's me down sometime's," "my best friend bella taught me that," "I'm taking my exams once I summon seiryuu," "I'll go back to my world and apply for a high school,"

"You will go back," "you won't take lady Bella with you?" "What about the priestess of suzaku?"

"I don't think that bitch wish's to ever go back to our world," "i really don't care about her," yui said with a cold expession, but changed when she thought of bella,

"but Bella she can stay where ever she wish's," "she deserves happiness after all she has lost in her life,"

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka and the others,_

Miaka starred off with the wolf that has the shinzaho in his mouth, The wolfs eye, nuriko look his eye looks the same as the beast man, nuriko looked on in horror,

"Wait give me that back here," miaka took off after the wolf,

"Miaka let the him go!"

But she didn't listen and ran after the wolf, Bella went after her cousin, but was lost in the middle of the forest,

"Miaka come back here!"

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka,_

Miaka was dashing through the trees trying to catch up to the wolf,

"You give that back to me!" Miaka tripped over a tree root and face planted the ground,

"Give me it back," "**GIVE IT BACK!" **Miaka cried into the snow,

_"It's just not fair," "we finally... We finally got it," "and Bella had to humiliate herself for that to," "and now,"_

"What's wrong miaka!" snapped out of her sad thoughts, miaka looked up to see taiitsuku,

"Taiitsuku?"

* * *

_Meanwhile with nakago,_

"Soi ashtari has returned," soi came out to see what nakago was talking about,

"You mean this wolf?" Soi asked out of confusion,

"Didn't I tell you," "in ashtaris body flow's the blood of a wolf," "when his human half dies," "he becomes pure wolf," nakago looked at the shinzaho,

"So this is the shinzaho?" "It is our's at last," "you have out lived your usefulness,"

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka and taiitsuku,_

"What should I do?" "What would i ever do taiitsuku?" "The shinzaho was in my hand's,"

"and i let it be taken," "with out it and the other shinzaho sairuo," i could never summon suzaku," Miaka asked,

"Oh for Heavens sake's I only came here to check up on you," taiitsuku spoke,

"Which way did that wolf go," "I have to get it back," miaka asked

"You will go and fallow that wolf and go straight into the seiryuu camp?" taiitsuku asked

"It was my fought it was stolen," "I have to go," miaka spoke desperately,

"Hold on," taiitsuku started to meditate,

"Yes nakago has it already," "now it is in his hand's," "and surround by his powerful life force," "this is a barrier," taiitsuku spoke seriously,

"A barrier?" Miaka asked out of confusion,

"His life force is merely invisible," "you could not brake through it the way you are now," taiitsuku spoke,

"Well I guess not," miaka said depressively,

"Let's see there is one thing you could do," "but I don't think it is something you would wish to do," taiitsuku suggested,

"No" "no" "no," "I want to," "what is it!" Miaka asked out of curiosity,taiitsuku eyebrow twitched,

"Well it is sex miaka," said taiitsuku plainly,miaka look on shock,

"Well with male and female intercourse also known phan zag," "it's a way you can take control of another's life force," taiitsuku spoke in her lecturing manner,

"You mean sex?" Miaka asked,

"When performed properly it can in hance one chi," "but abused the life force the mind would be confused," "in other ways you can manipulate the process to mess with his life force," taiitsuku said in a lecturing manner,

"But I thought the priestess had to remain a Virgin?" Miaka asked,

"That is down right mythology," taiitsuku said,

"What!"

"If I haven't said that the seven warrior's would just wear them selves out but that's Another story," "your friend yui and your cousin Bella is priestess and they are not virgins," "it dose not mater forget about you don't have the gut's to do it anyways,"

"Have sex with nakago," "no I couldn't," "there must be some other way," "but then again if I do it I could weaken his life force," "and take the shinzaho back,"

* * *

**"Miaka!" "Miaka!" "Where the hell are you at you stupid girl!"**

"Hey I'm tell you princess," "when that girl has something in her head she go's for it," look at tamahome he as bad as you are hotohori, tasuki looked over at hotohori,

"Miaka!" "Miaka!" "Come back please!"

* * *

Miaka was looking over where her cousin and her husband was, and her love of her life with tasuki,

"There calling for you," "just forget about this idea," taiitsuku spoke annoyed,

_"Bella risked her life to get the shinzaho," "nuriko died and brought back for the shinzaho," "everyone else," "this time I myself would be the sacrifice,"_ miaka got herself up,

"Taiitsuku where is nakago," miaka asked taiitsuku,

* * *

_meanwhile with tamahome and the others,_

"Miaka?" "Why can't I find her,"

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka_

_"Tamahome it's my responsibility to get the shinzaho back," "no your guy's and Bella's," ''I'm not betraying you by doing this," "so Believe me,"_

* * *

**"MIAKA!"**

* * *

"Please forgive tamahome," miaka ran in the direction where nakago was,

* * *

_meanwhile with tamahome,_

**"MIAKA!"**

"Tamahome," he was snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at taiitsuku,

"Taiitsuku what is the world are you doing out here?" "You always show up when things go bad," tamahome said sarcastically,

"Do I look like a idiot," "I have a message from miaka," "I got sick and ran somewhere to heal," "go to sairuo ahead of me," taiitsuku spoke,

"Well tell me where miaka is now!" Tamahome asked out of worry,

"She is resting and said she dose not want your fallowing you or finding her," said taiitsuku,

"But why not," "Bella going to kill me," said tamahome in horror,

"You are a idiot Bella would understand," "girl's get girl time," said taiitsuku,

"Ooooooh yeah that's right!" "Heh heh", said tamahome,

"Geez now you understand," as taiitsuku slapped him,

"Well I thought she was blaming herself for the shinzaho being stolen," said tamahome,

"You better get going to sairuo and find that shinzaho," "and not worry about this one," "I could transport miaka to you as well," said taiitsuku,

"Oh ok thank you," "tell miaka this for me," "we will all go ahead of her," "and we hope she feels better soon," said tamahome,

"Vary well," taiitsuku disappeared, tamahome walked back so he could get the impending doom over,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka,_

Miaka walked over the rock surroundings to where she was going, as she leaned onto a tree to catch her breath,

_"I need rest," "running bad for your health," "I wonder if taiitsuku was able to trick tamahome and the others,"_

miaka took off her jacket and dropped it to the ground, as she heard two *mews*, she turned around to see, tama and dios poking their heads out,

"Whah!" "Where you here this whole time tama dios?" "For kami sake's this is t a pleasure trip for you know," "but I guess having a demon cat on hand is a good idea," Miaka bent down to pick up the two cats,

* * *

_Meanwhile with Bella and the others,_

"This scenery reminds me of Arizona," "geez," as Bella held onto her husband since dios went with miaka,

"Geez this place is lame," "once you leave one place you have a new scenery," tasuki said sarcasticly,

"Well a little way more we be surrounded by all desert," suzano said as she remember,

"Tamahome your not lying to me about miaka meeting up with us," Bella said as she put on her most scary face,

"Yes.. Yes.. Ma'am..,"

Tamahome stuttered out,as Bella was satisfied and rested her head in hotohoirs back and dosed off, hotohori only smiled,

_"Then why do I feel like miaka in some sort of danger,"_ then tamahome snapped out of his thoughts and road off,

"Sorry everyone you have to go one with out me!" Everyone watched tamahome ride off,

"Whats with him huh?" Tasuki asked out of confusion,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka,_

Miaka was looking down at the tent debating on what to do as dios and tama perched on her shoulder,

_"that's it," "maybe yui down there as well,"_ but miaka was cut out of her thoughts when her ever so reliable stomach growled,

_"No good I'm hungry again," "blast it Bella's right," "why can't I ever get it out and stay serious,"_ she was cut out of her her thought when she smelled food,

_"oh something smells really really good," "don't do it that's a no no," "that always gets you into trouble," "why is my body moving on its own!" "i hate it,"_

miaka stopped outside of the tent, and took out the necklace and put it on, she got on the ground and crawled in,a pair of familiar feet was before her, miaka looked up in horror,

"Now are we playing hide and seek are we?" "Welcome priestess of suzaku," "to bad it wasn't your cousin," "Like that I would enjoy that greatly," "but come in anyways,"

"Nakago," miaka looked at his chest and saw the shinzaho there,

"Oh please come in," nakago smirked at her,

_"what is he up to,"_

"You have arrived just in time for dinner you can join me if you so wish," nakago said in a joking manner,

"Don't you dare make fun of me I can be as good as Bella," "now give me back my shinzaho that Bella has to humiliate herself to get me!" After she made her speech she stuffed her face,

"Would you like to see you once upon a time companion yui?" Miaka stopped eating,

"Well sorry to say she is no longer here," "she have already left," "and gone to sairuo," miaka looked down at her plate, "_so he all alone here,"_

"Why don't you kill me and get it done and over with," miaka asked,

"Come on now," "I'm sure you know the vary vary special reason for that now," nakago stood up, miaka looked at nakago,

Nakago grabbed miaka arm and kissed her on her lips, while thinking of Bella, miaka slapped nakago hard,nakago backed away with blood dripping from his lip,

"What are you doing?" Nakago only glared and then blinked at miaka, he used little of his power to knock her to the ground and have her stay there,

_"what is this some invisible power keeping me down on the floor,"_

"Now if you don't behave yourself," "you will suffer much worse than that," "the solder taken off his armor," "and waited for your cousin but I'm just going to fantasize you as her," "so now do what you came here to do,"

Miaka looked at him with horror, "_he knows why I came here for," "and Bella would __never touch him,"_

* * *

_meanwhile with yui and suboshi,_

Yui was sitting against a tree looking at the stars wishing she brought that mirror that Bella gave her, she could use someone to talk to,

"Lady yui!" "I filled the jug with fresh water!" "We will be heading into the desert soon so," suboshi said cheerfuly hoping yo run into his secret love Bella,

"Why didn't nakago want to come along with us?" "He always stayed near by me all this time," "who the hell is this visitor that's more important than me!" Yui yelled out angrily, her jealousy getting the best of her,

"Lady yui,"

"No we are going back," "get the horses," yui ordered suboshi, but he didn't want to miss his chance again with Bella, .

"Don't go back and stay away from nakago!" "He not a type of man who can be trusted!" "He told me he wanted to stay with soi!" "Lady yui there are many men out there that would love to have a lady like you," yui only got angry with suboshi,

"That's not true!" "I know nakago," "and he has been with me through the worst times in my life!" "Now you let me go right now!" Suboshi dropped the water jug to pin yui against the tree to stop her doing something stupid,

"Get away from me suboshi!" Yui tryed to get away from suboshi,

"No lady yui not until you calm yourself down," "I know there is a Man out there that would truly love you," "and I am here for you like you where there for me," "and lady Bella is there for you in her own way," he stopped what they where doing as a voice interrupted them,

"Suboshi you where told not to touch the priestess," "And especially when you are alone together," "if you do we wont be able to summon seiryuu," "then it will be all your fought,"

"Tomo?" "Don't worry suboshi has a thing for Bella," Suboshi backed away from yui since she calmed,

"If you would allow me," "there is something I wish to show you," "lady yui," tomo said,

"To show me what do you mean?" Yui asked out of confusion,

"Come closer to me," tomo reached his hand out of the darkness,and revealed a shell,

"It's a shell," said yui,

"Yes that is right," "a clam," "I call it shin," "now you must observe," as the claim open and smoke seeped out to a form of taiitsuku,

"What is it?" Yui asked out of horror,

"This is taiitsuku," "and also a Allusion," "and as well the power of tomo of the seiryuu seven," "with it I shall show the priestess of suzaku and the shikon miko and the suzaku warriors the true face of hell," "hmhmhmhmhmhm," tomo laughed out evilly,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka and nakago,_

Now miaka if you get close to me you would be able to get the shinzaho," "your ever so delectable cousin can get close me and hit me," "but you can't, "a sham really," but always "thinking of your cousin always gets my cock hard,"

miaka eyes wided in horror at the last part, miaka got up and ran straight at nakago, but didn't get near him he shot her with his power,

**"AHHHH!"**

Miaka flew a crossed the tent and hit the wall of it, as his power kept her plastered against the wall,

"Now then," "can we put a end to this little cat and mouse game," "and let me use you," "and fantasize that you a lady Bella," nakago closed his hand and miaka blouse busted open,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome,_

"Miaka!" Tamahome road off I'm the direction where he felt life force,

**"MIAKA WHERE ARE YOU!" "WHERE ARE YOU!"**

* * *

_Meanwhile back with nakago and miaka,_

Nakago stood up, and walked over slowly to miaka his eyes full of lust, his eyes only seeing Bella not miaka, his huge cock twitching in his pants,

"No please let me go!" "Let me go!" Miaka cryed,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome,_

_"Miaka," "this is strange what the hell happened to miaka?" "Where the hell is she!" "Where did she go off to?"_ Tamahome thought as he road through the night,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka and nakago,_

Nakago cupped miakas face, as his other hand ran down her chest, still thinking it was Bella he was touching,

"You have such a angelic face my Bella," as nakago started to massage miakas one Brest,

"For the record I would love to have your cousins real body," "this isn't the method I enjoy getting aroused," "but the lady yui requested that you not to be killed," "so this is the next best way to defeat you," "when a priestess couples with a man she has the right to summon the beast god," "so where you impressed by our false taiitsuku?"

"That was a fake taiitsuku?" "Then.. Then you lied to me," Miaka yelled in horror,

"I did not lie to you," "I am going to fantasize you as your cousin," "even though I wish I could have the real thing," "since you don't make me aroused," "And there is a way that you can use one's life force through intercourse," Nakago said smugly,

"And you used it on yui!" Miaka asked,

"Sadly no," "the lady yui is still a virgin," "I killed the filth when I discovered them there," "on the back streets of kutou," "when she awoke," "lady yui was so deeply depressed," "and attempted to kill herself," "and everyday afterward she wept," "calling out your name," "until you where reunited I repeated this same thing to her," "everyday," "she denied it at first but day by day she finally excepted it," "and finally the lady yui believed me and trusted me completely," "lady yui chosen me over you,"

nakago spoke in his smug manner, miaka was horrified at what she just found out,and thought to herself,

_"He did it to her," "he took yui when she was hurt and down," "and made her hate me," "and made her fight against me," "he's the reason she came the priestess of seiryuu," "it was him," _

**"GIVE HER BACK!GIVE HER BACK!" "YOU GIVE YUI BACK!" **

miakas hands and body started to glow red as she pushed herself off the wall,

**"I'll never forgive you!" "I'll never ever forgive you!"**

"Ah look here the little air head has some power," "so you have advanced far enough to have that ability now," "but how ever you will do no more,"

nakago stretched his hand out, as his blue symbol glowed brightly on his forehead, and hit miaka,

**"AHHHHHHH!"** Miaka fell back from the force of the blow nakago sent her,

"tama..ho..me...be..lla.." Miaka fell hard on her back on the ground of the tent,nakago walked up to miaka weaken form,

"Well I think you had enough," "a little inexperienced child like you will never give me pleasure," "but with the look on the face of tamahome make it all the better," "when he finds out when another mans has touched you," "he will be distraught," "hahahahah!"

to be continued


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

* * *

_meanwhile with Bella and the others_

"Sooo we have to wait for miaka and tamahome?" Tasuki asked out of annoyance,

"We have to hurry," "no da," "if we all don't travel by night in the dessert," "we all would be fried to a crisp," "no da, chichiri said in his lecturing manner,

"We don't have that problem," "but we would only be attracting people by sparkling like no other," "so we vampire have to put a light cloak over our selves," everyone nodded in agreement to aro statement,

"I know that!" "But my horse has a mind of its own!"

**"COME ON!" "ARE YOU STILL IN A HUFF BECAUSE I TOOK ONE LITTLE CARROT!" "WILL YOU MOVE IT!" "WHERE GETTING FUTHER AND FUTHER APART FROM THE OTHERS!" "YOU STUPID HORSE!"**

Tasuki yelled out of anger, and hit the horse, the horse had a tic mark and started to glare, and uppercut tasuki with boxing gloves on, sent him flying,

"I'm so sorry I really am please forgive me,"

tasuki was bowing to the horse and apologizing over and over again, Bella was about the fall of the horse along with a few others laughing so much at the amusing seen, the horse was standing while tasuki was bowing it was to funny,

"Your highesss?" Hotohori looked over at chiriko,

"Don't tell me your having trouble with your horse as well," hotohori spoke out of amusement,

"No look!" Chiriko was pointing to a city,

"Let's go tasuki,"

chichiri spoke up, as everyone turned to see what the bandit was doing, the horse was stomping tasuki into the sand,

**"I SAID I WAS SORRY"** Tasuki cried out,

"Oh how I wish I had a video camera for this,"

Bella continued to laugh at the seen as few of their group fell off their horses from laughing so hard,

"Geez will you and your horse stop fighting tasuki," chichiri spoke annoyed,

* * *

_meanwhile with tomo,_

"Yes go suzaku gentalmen and priestess of the shikon," "and who ever you company is," "once you stepped inside tomo's city of meragaes," "you will never be able to leave," "I imagine that the priestess of suzaku already fallen into nakago hands," "hehehehehe he!"

* * *

_meanwhile with tamahome home,_

"Miaka,!"

Tamahome was still riding down the path to where he could find his beloved, until a huge cat with a smaller cat came out of the bushes, and sat in the middle of the road,

"Dios?" "Tama?" "What are you doing here? "Tama put his paws on tamahomes arm and tryed to get him to listen,

"Did you two come here with miaka?" "Where is she at?" "Why isn't she with you?,"

Tamahome asked the demon cat and mistukake cat, until dios detrasformed and tama and dios started to act out the scene with nakago and miaka, until tamahome blew up at the two felines,

**"STOP IT!" "THIS IS NO TIME FOR GUESS WHAT YOUR DOING YOU STUPID CATS!" "YOU SNIFF ****THE WAY TO MIAKA!" "AND YOU LEAD THE WAY!" "AND HURRY!"**

Tamahome yelled at the two cats, while strangling them, while the held a sign *saying that's what I was trying to tell you,*

* * *

_ Meanwhile with miaka and nakago,_

Nakago threw is cap back on, and walked over to miakas unconscious form, and kneeled down next to her, and smirked at his work,He got up when he heard the voice yelling for miaka,

* * *

"Miaka!"

* * *

Nakago left the tent to meet with tamahome, as tamahome arrived he hot off his horse as dios and tama was running infront of him,

"Tamahome did you leave for sairuo with the others?" "With your pathetic party?" "Wait the decent one of your group is Bella," nakago said smugly,

"Nakago," tamahome spoke out of anger, as he took on a fighting stance,

"'Well your looking well," "I would never guessed that when your entire family and one of your friends gets killed and you come bouncing back looking like this," nakago said smugly, tamahome flashed back to what Bella had said to him,

* * *

_Flashback,_

_"You can never say that I brought any of them back until the time is right __tamahome," "so when he sees nuriko again then he let's it click then we announce __it," "just play Like they are dead picture it in your head," "that's all you have to __do,'_

_Flashback ended,_

* * *

Tamahome pictured what Bella said, and he got angered, his ogre symbol showed as he went straight at nakago,

**"YOU ASS!"** But nakago punched him in the stomach,

"Thank angry you don't show it much," "the girl your looking for is inside the tent," "oh she has such lovely young skin," "even though it should been her cousins," "I always thought that brat and a child but her body was much a woman's," nakago forced a smirk on his face, he lied on that one but it had to be done,

"Miaka," "what did you do to miaka?" "What did you do?"

As tamahome power flared, as red sparks flicked around him, as he shot a red beem at nakago,hit his left arm melted his armor on his shoulder,

"How.. How dare you,"

nakago growled out of anger that tamahome hit him,until a bolt of lighting nearly hit tamahome, but he jumped out of the way, As soi got in front of nakago,

"Soi?"

"Nakago go get on the horse!" As tamahome landed he saw soi and nakago ride off,

"Damn it to hell," "Bella going to kill me,"

* * *

_meanwhile with nakago and soi,_

"After I fix your wound's," "you should lay with me tonight to rebiuld your life force," "i shall be waiting for you nakago," soi suggested,

_"Tamahome you better think I'll pay you back for this,"_ nakago smirked at that idea,

* * *

_meanwhile with tamahome,_

"Miaka!" Tamahome pushed the curtain to the side of the tent,as he went inside,

"Miaka?" "You have to be here,"

tamahome noticed the necklace that his sister made for miaka, as he bent down to pick it up,

"This is the necklace that yurian made for miaka," "what,"

tamahome looked up only to see miaka laying with her blouse unbuttoned and trying to say something, as she woke up she got up in pain,

_"My whole body hurt's," "why," "did nakago," "did nakago,"_

she was cut off her train of thought and turn around only to see tamahome, miaka looked on in horror,

"Don't look at me,"

**"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"**

* * *

_meanwhile with bella and the other's_

"Well this is a thriving metropolis," tasuki spoke in a cheerful tone,

"So is this city on the boarder suzano," "no da," chichiri asked,

"I think it's right on the near the boarder," suzano smiled as she enjoyed her time with her daughter and her husband,

"Well maybe we can find a place and shack up," "and wait for tamahome and miaka here,"

as tasuki placed a arm around Bella and nearly grabbed her breast until Bella grabbed his arm and twisted is around his back,

"Ouch princess that's hurt's," tasuki cried out in pain,

"Then stop being a pervert!"

As she kicked him in the ass over to where her father and caius and carlilse is,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tomo,_

Tomo stood on the other side of the wall, and watched them interact with each other,

_"Hehehehe," "there falling deeper and deeper under my spell," "they would never make it to the real sairuo," "but still I do t see tamahome," "and isn't that one supposed to be dead?" "I better find out what was going on,"_

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome and miaka,_

"Bella and the others went on ahead of us," "so we better try to catch up with them!" "You know how Bella is!"

Tamahome spoke cheerfully trying to break the ice, as he looked at miaka who sat in front of him on the horse while tama was on the horses head and dios was sitting in front of her,

"You know I worry about tasuki getting introuble with Bella and hotohori," "and aro," "and carlilse," "you know he has the tendency to get himself introble with his crush on Bella," "then you know Bella or either hotohori or anyone else has to hurt him," as the Silance went in, tamahome cleared his voice,

"Tamahome," "i'm tiered can we stop and rest please, as they stopped in a clearing with a nice lake for miaka to rest in," tamahome took his jacket off,

"You hang on here," "I'll catch us from fresh fish to cook up,"

as tamahome wink at her when he spoke up, tamahome walked up with tama and dios to go catch fish, Tamahome, miaka grabbed his jacket and hugged it to her,

_"Tamahome," "you haven't said anything," "you haven't asked about anything," "I couldn't ask him if I was able to," "did nakago really," "I don't remember nothing," "maybe nothing happened," "no," "nakago wouldn't of just let me go," "he used me like a thing," "my first time was being used as a object in that man in that man's plan," "nnooooo," "Bella I need you, " _

tamahome was trying to catch the fish,

"Ah I see you there," "I got you," "hey miaka look at the fish I got!"

As tamahome turned around to see miaka undressing herself, and walked into the lake,

"Hey miaka," tamahome went after her,

"What do you thing your doing?" Tamahome asked,

"I'm cleaning myself!" miaka said

"Hey it's to deep over there," tamahome yelled after her,

"Hey maybe I need is to wash myself enough to become pure again," tamahome looked back in shock,

"Miaka,"

"How could I ever done that with that horrible man," "and the things he said about Bella," has

miaka picked up a branch with leaves on it and started to scrub herself with it, tamahome went over to her,

"Stop that right now miaka," "your starting to bleed," "Bella is going to kill me," "and nakago as it is,"

"Let me go!" "I said let me go!"

As miaka punched tamahome in the face hard, tamahome sank into the water, and came bank up, swam to the surface and breathed out of horror from drowning,

"Oh I'm sorry," "I didn't mean to hit you," tamahome continued to breath in air,

"You know there is time's I wonder if she is about the same strength as Bella," "and crazier," "but get out of the water miaka," "I'll get a fire started," as tamahome pushed himself out of the water,

* * *

_meanwhile with yui and suboshi,_

"It's so hot here," "the only thing to do is sleep until sun set," "wish I really did bring that mirror," said yui,

"Yeah that's right," "and I doubt nakago and soi would come here while the sun is still up," "lady yui?" suboshi looked up at yui, hoping she would be his friend,

"Are you still mad at me from last night?" "You must believe me I was not joking at all," "I do love lady Bella," "and I know there is a man out there for you," "and I do wish to be your friend," "and wish to hear story's about the lady Bella,"

"What where you going to do with me pin to that tree!" "Your just like all those other men," "you won't get near Bella I Swar it," "your just like her ex," suboshi looked up as he shook in horror,

"You and lady Bella was raped," "you where raped by the men in downtown kutou," "and the lady Bella was raped by someone before her husband?" "It just can't be true!" "I know it can't be," yui went to her knees as she started to remember Bella's story and her past,

"You think I would make something like this up!" "Now that you understand you would stay away from Bella and me!" "It was miaka fought that this happened to me," "but Bella she fell in love with a vampire," "and he broke up with her in the forest telling her that she was worthless no one would love her and that her family is all dead," "and after he said all that he started to rape her but he was stopped by a friend of hers but he killed him," "and if I haven't helped miaka escape from this world I wouldn't have ended up here myself," "all this is all true Bella will be made at me for telling you but I don't want her harmed no more," "it's all miakas fought," "and now she and tamahome," Suboshi looked on in anger

"The priestess of suzaku made you have all this suffering," "and made lady Bella put her's to the side," yui's eyed went wide,

"Lady yui," "no matter what happened to you I still wish to be your friend," "and what ever happened to Bella I still love her," "I will never forgive anyone who has caused you and her pain," suboshi got up to leave,

"Suboshi," "where are you going?" yui watched as her new friend leave,

"I shall be back soon,"

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome and miaka,_

Tamahome was cooking the fish he caught, while miak turned her back to him with his jacket him, dios and tama curled in the grass watching the fish go be cooked,

"Here miaka!" "Dose't the fish smell good!" "You better eat some to!"

As tamahome spoke cheerfuly with a cooked fish in his hand, as tama jumped and tryed to eat the fish, tamahome glared down at the cat eating the fish happily, as his eye started to twitch, he tight tama to a stick and toasted him,

"You evil little cat you been around tasuki to long," tamahome stopped torturing the cat when miaka spoke up,

"You know I can't marry you now tamahome," "how could I really," miaka stopped,

"What are you talking about?" Tamahome asked out of confusion,

"I'm sorry after you proposed to me so horribly," "you can go and laugh at me if you want," "you can call me a idiot now if you want," "because I really am one," "go on laugh," miaka spoke in tears,

"Don't you see none of this was your faught!" "If I was more careful and didn't lose track of thing's," tamahome yelled out of worried,

"No!" "I knew what was going to happen," tamahome eyes widen in horror at what miaka just said,

"I thought If I had sex with nakago I could weaken his life force," "and steal back the shinzaho," "I belieaved that fake taiitsuku lies," "what that saying," "karma always comes and get you in ways," miaka started to cry,

"I never ever meant to betray you tamahome," "I'm so sorry tamahome,"

tamahome grabbed miaka from behind and held her in a tight embrace,

"Your body," "I want to see your body," tamahome turned miaka around, so she was looking at him,

"Tamahome?"

Miaka was confused at what he was doing, as tamahome took his jacket off miakas nude form, he opened his eyes to marvel at the sight of her body,

"Your beautiful," "nothing has changed since the day of the purification ceremony," "no one could ever spoil you," "so please don't cry," "I'm here for you," "and if Bella was here she would be here for you as well," "even though your not able to summon suzaku I made a vow to never to part with each other again," "I promised you to make you the happiest bride in the world," "and that would out do hotohori and Bella," "and the other couples," "I'll say it as many times as you wish me to," "your everything to me," miaka winced in pain as tamahome grabbed her wrist,

"I may not have healing powers like mistukake," "or have the powers that's Bella has or the things she has,'' "nor carlilse doctor training," tamahome kissed her hand, then he kissed her lips,

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later,_

Miaka got dressed and ran from camp when tamahome was sleeping, as her thoughts hunt her,

_"No I can't stay with you," "I know Bella would get angry with me on this," "and so would father caius," "I don't deserve tamahome or anyone," "oh bella please forgive me," "please for give me,"_ as miaka ran off into the night with tears in her eyes,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome,_

Tamahome opened his eyes feeling that he should check on miaka, making sure she don't do anything stupid,

"Miaka?"

Tamahome got up when he realized that miaka wasn't there, as he looked around the whole camp,

"Miaka!" "Why didn't we promised that would never be apart ever again!"

* * *

_Meanwhile With miaka_

Miaka continued to run, as she stepped on a weaken rock area and fell through the whole,once she hit the bottom of the cavern, she felt her ankle was hurt, she saw a green glow coming her way,

"I have found you," "don't you move," miaka got up out of horror of who she seen,

"Suboshi!" As the twin took the dagger out of the sheeth, miaka clinched her eyes shut,

**"GET DOWN NOW!"**

Miaka did as she was told, when the twin threw the dagger, and it stabbed a huge raccoon cat thing, and the twin jumped down next to miaka,

"He didnt hurt your did he?" Miaka looked up, and looked over to see what he was talking about,

"That is a giant weasel," "if you made any sudden movement's it would have attacked you," miaka looked up at the twin still thinking its suboshi,

"Do you need a hand up?" As the twin put his hand out for miaka,

"Why are you," miaka collapsed, the twin grabbed her out of concern,

"Her are you okey?"

* * *

_Meanwhile with soi, yui, and nakago,_

Soi unwrapped his wounds, to see how bad the wound it is now,

"I gave you the treatment," "but it is still bad," soi said,

"Then we shall set up camp here and rest for a while," yui spoke out of concern,

"We have no time for that," "we need to get to sairuo with out anymore delay," nakago commanded,

"No not when your this badly hurt!" "That is a order!" Yui ordered nakago,

"Well as you wish lady yui," nakago obeyed yui's words, as suboshi turned away for the trio,

"Oh wow it melted," "who did that,"

suboshi only laughed at nakagos misfortune, with his arms behind his head,it serves him right for once,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome,_

**"MIAKA!"**

Tamahome was on dios back as he was looking over the rocky plane for his beloved,

**"HEY MIAKA! MIAKA!"** As dios landed so tamahome could look,

"Miaka where did you go?" "Bella going to kill me," "why did you leave me like that again?" As nakago face came in tamahomes mins, he punched a rock,

"How much pain and suffering dose he have to cause us," "Bella had to bring so many lives back because of him," "and she was poison because of him," "and now miaka was.. Miaka was," if Bella dose't kill him I will,"

he was brought out if his thoughts when tama mewed, he turned to see tama dressed as miaka,

**"You can't fool me you stupid cat!"**

Tomo was looking down at the scene with curiousty,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka,_

"Hello miss," "are you ok," "are you alright?" "Your awake now,"miaka got up and looked around the place she was in,

"There is no reason to be alarmed," "this is my home," "the village of makan in sairuo," "it took you three whole days after you fainted to wake up," "your body must been vary weak," "it a good thing I came along when I did," miaka looked down at her hands,

"then your not suboshi?" "Then who are you then?" "Why did you help me?" the twin was about to answer miaka until two older people came in,

"What's wrong kaika?" "I see your finally awake now miss!" The older man spoke kindly,

"Dose your injures still hurt?" The older woman asked out of concern

"Now that you mention it," "no they don't!" Miaka spoke confused,

"I thought so," "thank's to the Juice of forgetfulness and the tea leaves,"

"my name is albus," "and my lovely wife minerva," spoke albus,

"Why don't you play your flute for her," as the twin took out his flute, he top started to play a tune that miaka remembers,

_"He's amiboshi," "that song he is amiboshi of the seiryuu seven," "suboshi twin brother," "the one who tricked us," "the one who we thought died and drowned in the river,"_

* * *

_meanwhile with nakago and tomo,_

Nakago looked up when he felt the life force, he knew that life force,

"What's wrong nakago," "it's unusual to see you act like that," asked tomo,

"No," "it's nothing," "I just felt something," nakago spoke out of confusion, as tomo walked into the tent,

"Well everything is falling into place," "now the priestess of suzaku is no longer a virgin," "now all that remains is to collect the shinzaho," "and a figure a few details out," said tomo smug voice,

"The priestess of suzaku is still a virgin," nakago spoke plainly,

_"he didn't give a damn," "he didn't want to touch he anyway's," "he wanted bella_,"as tomo walked smugly past him,

"Yes she is," "nothing now that," he cut him own self off at what nakago said sunk in, and got up into nakago face,

"What did you just say?" "I wasn't able to have sex with the priestess of suzaku," "when I tried even fantasizing about the shikon miko I was arouse to go," "but the force of bright red fire pushed me back," said nakago,

"But surly you could have broken the barrier,"

"she is a formidable priestess," "she has the same fire as he cousin," "but not the same fight," "plus sex with a unconscious girls hold no interest with me," plus she don't turn me on," "now if it was her cousin that be a different story," "but while awake," spoke nakago,

"What are you saying nakago?" Asked tomo,

"I'm sure the girl think's I have used her," "and had sex with her and left her

there for someone to find her," "and I know her cousin will come after my life for it," "but I'll be waiting to see that," said nakago,

"Well then leave the priestess of suzaku to me," "but first," "I shall take care of tamahome," tomo left after he said what had to be said,

"I will need soi's power's as well," tomo said, as he pulled the curtains aside to see soi standing there, as nakago touched his wound,

"Do as you wish," "don't touch the shikon miko," nakago ordered,

* * *

_Meanwhile, with miaka and amiboshi,_

"No lady miaka you must eat a little to regain your straight," said minerva,

"I think your right," miaka said cheerfully,

"Let's eat,"

as miaka started to gobble down the food like she always did, while everyone looked on like she was some kind of bottomless pit,

"Yeah that's right food is that what I needed," as she picked up the big bowl of soup, as everyone dropped their chop sticks,

"I think your stomach has been empty for that long," "it's not such a good idea to eat so much," albus spoke out of shock,

"You think so?"

Miaka realized they said the truth, as everyone *sighed* in relief,

"Well miaka," "where you on your way to some place special when you happened to dropped in on out happy little home?" albus spoke,

"Will you keep on traveling once your leg heals?" minerva spoke up,

"Mother and I would love it if you would stay here with us," "and become kaika's bride," after the old man spoke that, miaka and amiboshi spit out there food,

"Father she just woke up!" Amiboshi yelled in horror, remembering her cousin and her family, even though her cousin was one hot chick,

"Well your at the right age for it," minerva spoke,

while miaka stared off into space thinking of her beloved, and her family, as she started to cry,amiboshi got up and picked up miaka bridle style,

"Why don't we go out side and get some fresh air!" "The weather is really nice today and staying in the house isn't healthy," amiboshi lectured,

* * *

_meanwhile a few minutes later,_

"Sorry for Carrying you away from the table like that," "I'm not going to ask what happened to you," "but you shouldn't keep things bottled up inside," "after one little mistake everything goes all wrong," "people has a way to think that everything about them is bad or wrong," "and they start to Believe that and soon they are bad or evil," "and they lose all hope in things," "and it's tragic and I don't wish it to happen to you," after amiboshi finished what he said he looked at miaka,

"That all easy for you to say," "After you forgotten," "it isn't fair amiboshi," "I lost the person i love most in the world," "and my dear cousin and family and everyone close to me," "all that's left in me is pain and sadness," "I will never forget it," "it hurts way to much," "it isn't fair," "you live in a nice village and kind family and your so happy now," "and you don't remember anything you did before you came here," "what you did to us." "It all because of you all the bad thing's are happening," "and you forgot it all," miaka looked away from him and bowed her head,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you," "I know your not amiboshi," "I made a mistake," "after everything I don't know what to do next," "I'm so confused inside," "just don't pay attention to anything I say,"

miaka turn her back to amiboshi and hugged her knees to her, As amiboshi begain to play his flute the song he always played,miaka turned around in shock,

_"That song," "he playing that song he always played when everyone was upset," _amiboshi stopped playing like she knew what she was thinking,

"I hope it give you strength and courage," amiboshi continued to play the familiar song,

"Thank you kaika," miaka said softly as she listen to him play, while his mother watched the two from the distance,

* * *

_Meanwhile with Bella and the others._

Chichiri walked into the room where everyone was just hanging out, tasuki was shirtless and drunk,

"ah," "chichiri," "your just in time," "it's another feast fit for a king and queen," "and we have those here with us as well," "just check-it-out," tasuki said cheerfully,

"Where mistukake, carlilse and chiriko you guys?" asked chichir, as he looked around at their group,

"Well forget about those three," "and have a drink with me," "chiriko is cooped up in some library and mistukake and carlilse is ogling all kinds of medical stuff," said tasuki, when a maid came in,

"Well sir's and misses would you like anything else?" "Maybe more saki perhaps?" Everyone shook their head saying no,

"Hahahahah!" "Hell yeah not if it no trouble," "I would love some more," "maybe me and princess could have a party," Bella threw her shoe at him and hit Jim in the head,

"Ouch princess," "come on," tasuki whined in his drunken manner, as the maid left,

"I still wonder where miaka and tamahome is," "we still have to update Marcus on everything," "but chichiri still can't get through to him," Bella said annoyed, and worried,

"there something off about this place," and she not the only one who thinks it, Bella open her eyes when her husband tapped her on the shoulder, pointed to tasuki,

"Lookie elephant ears!" Tasuki had the cups on his ears as everyone started laughing at his drunken fooling around,

"Dragon fly!" Tasuki had the saki bottles on his on arms and Dancing around,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tomo and soi,_

"Look they are all under my spell," "the warriors of suzaku and shikon miko and who ever those other people are," "the would all die in this dessert," tomo finished with his dramatic way,

"Well then why am I needed for?" Soi asked out confusion why she is there,

"Because you know the form of phang zang," "you know how to control someone through intercourse," "you know nakago wound was caused by tamahome," "it just proves that he has grown so much stronger," "there for I want you to weaken his life force," "with your skills,"said tomo and he ended dramatically

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka,_

"Welcome back miaka," said minerva, miaka looked over her way,

"Oh hello ma'am," "I'm sorry that I started to cry at the table today," said miaka, as the nice old lady walked over to her, with a hot bowl of soup,

"Oh that fine," "here drink this soup," "you will feel better in no time," said minerva, as she handed the bowl of soup to miaka,

"Oh ok," "thank you," said miaka, she took the bowl of soup from minerva,and drank It down greedily,

"Oh this is really really good," said miaka cheerfully,

until she felt something wrong with her, she fainted after her body, amiboshi walked in to see miaka passed out, and his mother standing in horror,

"Miaka!"

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later,_

"You gave her the forgetfulness leave's," "why did you do that for?" Asked albus, as he tryed to calm his wife down,

"I just wanted her to forget about kaika's past that's all," "I thought if she helped you remembered of your earlier life," "you would go away and leave us," "I didn't realize I got the dosage wrong I Swar," "oh please forgive me," spoke minerva,as she continued to cry,

"Of course mother," "you must not worry so much about me," "you and father rescued me from the river banks when I was more than half dead," "I would never leave you after you saved my life," "i'll stay here for a while and look after Miaka for a while father," "you do what you can to calm mother down," spoke amiboshi,as his adopted mother and father left the room,

"This is not good she burning up," "is I don't do something," amiboshi spoke out of concern,

"Tamahome," miaka whispered his name out in her sleep, amiboshi stepped back,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome,_

"I thought I heard someone calling my name," "maybe the heat getting to me,"

tamahome heard tama mew, he fallowed the sound until he made it to more ruins,

"You again," "I told you stop pretending to be her dios don't even do that," "you know those horses passed out from exhaustion but you seem to be doing vary well,"

"well dios I don't have to worry about but you," tamahome turned around to see miaka standing there,

"Miaka?"

"Tamahome," miaka started to walk towards him,

"Oh miaka," "i'm so glad your alight," "i've been looking everywhere for you," tamahome ran to her, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace,

* * *

_Meanwhile with amiboshi and miaka,_

Amiboshi took his jacket off, and got on top of her,

"I'm not sure if this will lower her fever," "but I have to try," amiboshi hugged miakas body close to him,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome_

"Please don't do this to me ever again," tamahome held onto miaka, which turns out to be soi,

* * *

"Yes soi," "now tamahome is under my spell's control," "he only sees you as the priestess of suzaku," said tomo, as he watched tamahome and soi kiss,

* * *

_Meanwhile with amiboshi and miaka,_

Amiboshi used his power to bring miaka fever Down, miaka opened her eyes only to see amiboshi, and feel his life force,

"Is this his life force?" Miaka opened her eyes only to see amiboshi leaning over her,

"Why can't you and I live here forever?" Amiboshi leaned down and hugged miaka's body to him,

"Amiboshi," "I mean kaika?" "What are you talking about?" Miaka asked confused about what's going on,

"If you stayed here," "you won't be hurt by anything anymore," "this village is peaceful," all the people here are vary hard working," "and if you stayed you wouldn't have to worry about anything," "father and mother would be so happy,"

amiboshi spoke out of the kindness of his heart, miaka was to stunned to answer,

_"I wouldn't be hurt by anything anymore,"_

then she realized that she was only in a robe, turning over quickly blushing red,amiboshi got off of her quickly,

"Oh I'm sorry," "I was only trying to help I'm sorry," "your fever has gone down," "but you should take it easy today though," "but still will you give it some thought of what I said to you,"

after amiboshi finished what he said, he walked out of the room, miaka looked up to see him walk away,

_"Live here forever?" "I can't do that to tamahome," ",or Bella or my new family the voltori and cullen's," "and big brother,"_

miaka laid back down and fell back to sleep.

to be continued,

a/n

i had amiboshi's adoptive parent's name albus and minerva, they really did't have name's in the show, so i gave them one,


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32,_

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome ans soi,_

Tamahome and the fake miaka walked through the night together,until he collapsed out of exhastion, soi pretended to be concerned,And kneeled next to tamahome,

"What's wrong?" asked soi in miakas voice,

"Nothing," "it's just all of a sudden my body burning up," "it's just strange," said tamahome, confused what's going on,

"Maybe the heat got to you?" "Let's go someplace and rest," "ok," suggested soi,

* * *

_meanwhile with tomo,_

"I see," "she put the potion in her mouth," "and then passed it on to tamahome when they kissed," "vary impressive soi," "you are a master manipulator of men," spoke tomo in his dramatic way, as he watched soi take tamahome into a windmill to rest,

"Now tamahome," "as you embrace your beloved miaka," "with in my illusion," "soi will suck the life from you," "and then your body will rot," "ahahahahahaah,"

* * *

As soi was nude infront of tamahome, and was about to undress him, as they looked into each others eyes, soi removed tamahomes shirt as started to kiss his neck,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka and amiboshi,_

Miaka bolted up right from the dream she had,

"I had Another dream," "about that... About that nakago guy,"

miaka tryed to catch her breath from that dream, she wished that her cousin or tamahome or one of her family was there with her, until she over heard minerva speak to her,

"Miaka dear?" miaka looked over at the both of them,

"Yes ma'am?" Miaka was confused on what going on,

"May we speak to you?" Asked minerva,

"Yes that's fine," said miaka, as the two kind couple walked over to her,

"Oh please forgive me," "when I over heard you talking earlier," "I was frightened," "and thought that our son was going to leave us again," spoke minerva, with both oh her hands holding miakas fixed uniform,

"Again?" Miaka was confused what she meant, when the older man spoke up,

"A long time ago," "we lost our son kaika," "when we came upon that boy in the river," "it was like that our son had returned to us," spoke albus, when minerva spoke up next,

"I was afraid we would lose him all over again," "oh just please forgive me," as minerva bowed her head to miaka, and started to cry,

"Don't worry about it," "no harm was done," "I feel fine!" Miaka spoke up happily, as minerva handed her uniform back,

"Here are your garment's," "I washed and mended them for you," said minerva,

"Now please get some rest," "after albus said that,

the kind older couple left the room, miaka started to go through her things, when she picked up a picture, and looked sadly at it,

_"I'll never see tamahome," "or Bella," "nor even my soul bonded family," "and my big brother again," "or any of the others," "now that I'm unable to summon suzaku," "there no way home," "I can never return to my own would," "even with my family here I still can't return back home," _

as miaka held the picture to her chest and started to cry, when her wallet fell to the ground, and opened to show a photo of her yui and Bella together,

_"Oh yui," "and Bella," "now I understand the pain and anger you that have," "I did't understand anything at first when you came to live with us," "and yui when you got angry with me," _

miaka was snapped out of her thoughts when amiboshi voice spoke to her,

"Miaka?"

Miaka looked over to amiboshi and whipped her tears away, as amiboshi walk over to her,

"Kaika?" Miaka was confused on what he needed,

"Here take this," amiboshi had a bowl full of green liquid,

"What Is it?" Asked miaka confused, Amiboshi spoke up again,

"It's forgetful leave's," "if you drink this you will forget everything that has ever happened to you," said amiboshi, miaka only looked at amiboshi,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome and soi,_

Tamahome was under soi, as she kissed and licked all over him, tamahome was in pure bliss, that he finally got nookie from his miaka,

"Oh miaka," tamahome moaned out, as soi continued what she was doing,

"I love you miaka,"

tamahome looked at soi only seeing her as miaka, as soi looked down on to him,

"I love you to," "I love you to." Soi spoke back the loving word's,

meanwhile dios and tama started to dress like miaka hair and all, with a sign next to them, *she may look like miaka*

and poof they turned into soi, with a sign next to them saying," *but she really looks like*, ***THIS** kind of girl,*

mewing every word, until two huge fly swatter's came down on them and squashed them,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka and amibosh_i,

Miaka held onto the bowl that held the forgetful potion, while amiboshi sat next to her,

"Take this," "then wish as hard as you can," "to forget everything that has happened," "then you can finally can be happy," "there nothing really to think about," "go on,"

spoke amiboshi, as he urged miaka to drink the forgetful potion, but she was to far into her thoughts,

"If I drink this I will this," "then I will forget everything," "all the bad thing's has happened to me,"

after miaka finished thinking, the bracelet's that Bella gave her that was made by her power jingled and her family necklace started to move on her chest, then miaka Remembered,

_"To forget about Bella," "and big brother," "and my soul bonded family," "and the other's," "Bella wouldn't of done this when she was deeply affected," even though she wished she could forget," "but she wouldn't give up the memories of her real father in our world and her friend," "and..." "And...and forget about tamahome," "he still loves me after what nakago did," _

miaka started to have a image of her cousin shaking her fist inside of the cup with a angry face on, that snapped miaka out of it, she held the bowl up high and slammed it to the floor and broke it in to pieces,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome and soi,_

Tamahome stopped what the soi/miaka was doing, even though he wished he could of done it, but something inside of him stopped him,

"Tamahome what's wrong?" Soi/miaka asked out of confusion, as tamahome sat at the edge of the bed,

"I can't do it," "we shouldn't be doing this right now,"

spoke tamahome, he can't get over the feeling that this isn't right, and something is wrong,

"Why not?" Asked soi/miaka, confused what's going on,

"It's just that you haven't summoned suzaku," spoke tamahome,

"But after what nakago did to me," "I lost the right to summon suzaku," spoke soi/miaka, still trying to figure out whats going on,

"No I just don't believe that," "I'm not sure how I'm you going to explain what I'm about to say," "maybe it what Marcus from the voltori told me about," "but we should never be willing to abandon our hope," "if we do", "then it is really all over," "long as the slightest possibility remains," "we have to believe," "like suzeno said she gave birth before she summon byakko," "miaka do you remember,"

after tamahome finished, he looked back at the soi/miaka, she only stared back on wonder,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka and amiboshi,_

"But whyyyy!" "Why did," "Don't you wish ever to be happy?" Amiboshi whined out,

"I..I...I can't... I can't forget," "i can't forget them." "Everyone," "if Bella couldn't do it when it was offered to her," "I cant do it either," "and I can't forget the people and family who saved my life over and over again," "the people and family I love," "I just can't do that," miaka cried into her hands,

"You talking about tamahome," "and your family aren't you miaka?" Amiboshi asked, miaka looked up at him,

"What happened to him alway's," "and Bella and everyone else?" "The last time I saw you," "you and him where always together," "besides you hanging around Bella and her husband," "and the family members that dropped in and decided to stay," "then one of them got mated to one of the left on consorts because of Bella asked,"

as amiboshi finished what he said, miaka looked over at him when everything clicked in her head,

"What did you all just say?" "Dose that mean?" Miaka asked in shock,

"It dose," "I remember every single thing," "I am amiboshi of the seiryuu seven," spoke amiboshi,

"So then you Remember what your life was before this?" "So why did you tell your family that you didn't?"

Miaka asked out of confusion, as amiboshi walked over to the window and looked out at the full moon,

"Well at that time I really wanted to die," "I harmed a girl that I thought like a mother," "mrs Bella was so kind and concerned about me," "and I hurt her," spoke amiboshi,

"Oh amiboshi," miaka looked at him sadly,

"Kutou is not peaceful like konan," "the land's where I was born was racked with civil war," "when suboshi and i was vary young," "we saw our parent's killed in a battle," "that our country was caught up in," "so when the lady yui appeared from another world," "I finally thought kotou would find peace," "if only we summon seiryuu," "then I heard that konan summon suzaku," "that it could take over the world," "and never let us achieve that peace," "that what nakago told us,"

"as a warrior of seiryuu I had to fight against you and mrs Bella and the suzaku seven," "as I fell into the river I thought," "if I disappeared from the scene," "we won't be able to summon seiryuu," "the great war that was brewing between us would of never begain," "no body would of gotten caught in the middle of it," "and no innocent children would get hurt or killed," "like how me and my brother had to,"

as amiboshi finished his story, miaka continued to look with sadness and pity,

"Oh amiboshi," miaka spoke with sadness in her voice,

"War is horrible!" And mrs Bella and the voltori and the cullen's knew about that!" "They know the horrors of war!" "And people fight these war's it's just so meaningless miaka!" "Don't you think so as well?" Amiboshi asked,

"I do," miaka answered his question,

"Well then stay here with me!" "And I'll find mrs Bella and she can as well!" "With out all three of us!" "Either side wouldn't be able to summon the beast gods," "to fight with them,'

amiboshi spoke with compassion and meaning in his words, and he faced miaka with his fist clinched,

"Well there is another way to summon suzaku," "and seiryuu," "with out either you or I or Bella there,"

miaka reached over to the photo of everyone, with her uncle Marcus and his newly mated houki, and went into her thoughts,

_"Yui is being used," "nakago has been lying to yui all along," "so he can use her to take over this world," "that's why he want's Bella," "he only love's her for her power and the kind of miko is," _

miaka couldn't help but feel bad for her cousin and her friend, but her cousin don't need anymore pain after she found happiness,Miaka stood up and put her most serious look on that she could muster,

"I have to go," miaka spoke in a serious tone,

"Go where?" Amiboshi asked,

"Go and find nakago," "and to save my best friend," "and to convince her not to summon seiryuu," "and make sure bella is ok," "if yui knew she was being lied to," "I think nakago and the kutou emperor tell her to what to do," "then she can take charge and wish for peace in your land's," after miaka finished her speech,she looked over to amiboshi,

"It might be a great idea," "but it will never work,"

said amiboshi but turned away quickly when miaka was about to start to get dressed,

"Well are't you afraid to deliver yourself up to someone like that?" Asked amiboshi confused,

"Maybe It might be much of a chance," "but i want to be like my cousin," "strong and not afraid to do anything," miaka spoke in a serious tone,

"But," amiboshi was confused on what to do,

"Amiboshi," "Bella did tell me she thought you as a son," "it hurt her that you did what you did," "but she is a forgiving person," Spoke miaka,

"She did?" amiboshi was shocked,miaka walked over to amiboshi,

"Yes," "Bella take care of those who she loves," "so don't take it hard on yourself," "she would want me to say something like this to you," as miaka turned to amiboshi

"You can't always run away," "and that you have to face the issues sooner or later," "and it's your life to choose what side your on,"

miaka tried to speak in Bella's lecturing manner, as she waged her finger in front of him,

"Miaka?" Amiboshi only smiled at her,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome and soi,_

As tamahome untied tama and dios from their binding, the just only mewed Angrily at him,

"I'm sorry you two," "ok now where off,"

tamahome spoke in a cheerful tone, as soi just continued to lay nude, And stuck in her own thoughts,

_"Why isn't the elixir working?" "is this love that this man shares with the priestess of suzaku that strong?" "And his love is stronger than my own love potion?" _

Soi looked on Angrily, as tamahome walked out toward's the door with dios on one shoulder and tama on the other, tamahome stopped in his tracks and his eyes widen when he heard that voice,

"You over estimated him soi," said tomo in his dramatic tone as he came into view of tamahome,

"You the hell are you?" Tamahome asked out of confusion,

"I am tomo of the seiryuu seven," "and although this is the first time that we have met," "and this will be the place where we shall kill you," spoke tomo in his dramic voice,

Tamahome turned around to see if the was miaka, if it really was soi,when he made eye contact the image of miaka turned into a nude soi, looked vary angry at him,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka and amiboshi,_

_"I don't think this will be easy," "for yui and I to make up," "but summoning seiryuu is our only chance now," "I can't keep letting nakago getting away with what he was doing to yui," "and chasing after Bella," "we can ask seiryuu to grant peace through this entire world," "and after that we will ask him to send us both home," "well Bella would want to stay here, "and the voltori and cullen's as well," "we could go back being somewhat normal junior high student's," "then high school then everything would be all solved," "I'll miss Bella but like they said the portal would remain open," _

after miaka finished her hair, she turned around to see kutou solders stampeding through the village, she saw amiboshi adopted father fall into the house, As miaka and amiboshi went out to them,

**"Father!" "Mother!"** Amiboshi yelled out of worry,

"We must get him inside quickly," miaka spoke seriously, as the helped albus inside so they could give him medical attention,

"Are you ok," miaka asked,

"Yes that only hit my shoulder," "but minerva," as albus looked over to him wife,

"She will be fine," "she only fainted from the shock," miaka spoke serious to him,

"Father brace yourself,"

as amiboshi yanked the arrow out of the man who he thinks of as a father, other than lord hotohori, as his father breathed heavily,

"This is a kutou arrow," "they must have figured it all out," amiboshi spoke seriously,miaka looked shocked for a moment,

"Well earlier when you where suffering," "I used my life force to lower your fever," "nakago must have detected my life force here in makon," said amiboshi, miaka looked away from him,

"No amiboshi it's me who they want not you,"

_"but why in the world are they still after me?" "i mean i'm not a threat no more am I?" "I lost all power to summon suzaku," "aunt suzeno only got lucky," "I just can't let this go on anymore," "there is no reason for this kind of distruction," "I will never forgive them for hurting these innocent villagers," "and it would be to much of a job for Bella to bring them all back at once," _

after miaka finished her thought process, she got up and ran out the door, with out even thinking of what would happen,

**"No miaka don't go out there,"** said amiboshi as she ran after her,

**"Hold on wait miaka,"** yelled amiboshi, as he grabbed onto miaka,

**"Let me go amiboshi," "this has to stop," "I'm going to find nakago," "and I'm going to punch him right in the nose,"** yelled miaka, but a kutou solder broken her and amiboshi out of their argument,

"There you are priestess of suzaku," "now come along with me quietly," said the kutou solder, amiboshi stepped in fornt of miaka protectively,

"Miaka get back now," amiboshi spoke protectively,

"You dare resist," said the solder angrily,

as he swung his sword,at amiboshi, he only dodged he swing he tried, as miaka ran away from the whole scene,

**"Amiboshi!"** Miaka yelled out of worry,

**"You stay right there," "and cover your ears!" "And close your eye's," **

amiboshi warned miaka, as he landed back on his feet,and grabbed his flute, miaka turned around and crouched to the ground and covered her ears and closed her eyes like she was told,

"It's that flute,"

the kutou solder remembered who the boy was, as amiboshi started to play his flute, the kutou solder held his head in pain from the flutes song,along with the rest of the kutou solders, amiboshi opened his eyes,

"Burst," ordered amiboshi,

as all the kutou solders bursted open, after he was finished he walked over to miaka and patted he'd on the shoulder to let her know everything fine now,

"It ok now," "he gone now," "along with the rest of the kutou solders," "but I scene's a powerful life force up ahead," said amiboshi seriously,

"Amiboshi?" Miaka looked at him confused,

"It must be tomo," said amiboshi seriously,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome, tomo, and soi,_

"So then what kind of environment would you wish to die in?" "Tamahome," "if you have a preference," "I would be more than willing to give you the allusion of your choice," said tomo in his dramatic voice,

"So your name is tomo?" Asked tamahome,

"That is correct," said tomo,

"Ah huh?" "So what's the deal with all the hair and the make up?" "Are you gay or something?" "Oh my god," "it's just so embracing to look at you," "oh my eyes!" "I'm going into shock!" "How the hell can you be taken so seriously," "black and blue strip's and feathers," "Bella would had a field day with you," "what the hell where you thinking that is just so wrong," "and i was thinking nuriko drag queen was bad," "you topped it off buddy,"

said tamahome,as he covered his eyes from the man infront of him, and bowed his head with tear's streaming down his face from the gay guy in front of him,

"Hm," "how pitiful," "you have no sense of style," "and that you can't enjoy my glorious artistry," "in my make up," "the black means loyalty," "and the blue mean's trickery," "and I added the white for a hue and flavor,"

tomo spoke in his dramatic and condescending tone, until soi spoke up,

"Um," "tamahome left," "and he is outside," said soi, as she pointed out where tamahome went off to,

"What?" Said tomo in shock,

as he turned around to see tamahome with his tongue out and spitting at him, and gave him the finger along with it, right before he left he gave tomo a full moon,

as he yanked up his pants tamahome slid down the hill with the two cats with him, he got up and started to run away, deep in thought,

_"A allusion?" "So where the hell is the real miaka!"_

Tamahome stopped in his tracked

when she saw the lights at the edge of the Cliff, tomo broke him out of his thought,

"Those are the real lights of the real sairou capital," said tomo is his condescending tone,

"So my friends are not really there?" Asked tamahome confused, tomo only laughed at him,

"Hahahahaha," "oh dear god no," "your friend's are in a illusionary capital city of my own creation," "they don't even realize that they are unprotected," "and growing weaker and weaker," ",but I'm not sure who the other people who is with them," "and how the one suzaku warrior is still alive," "I'll find out eventually,

said tomo, as he closed his eyes and made vines with thorns all over them, wrapped around tamahome and held him in place,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka and amiboshi,_

"What do you mean," miaka asked confused,

"Tamahome is near by!" Said amiboshi urgently,

"No I can't... I can't see him," miaka spoke mournfully, as she looked to the ground,

"But why not?" Asked amiboshi confused,

"I can't tell you the reason why," "but all I know is I can't be with him," miaka said sorrowfully, as amiboshi brought her into a embrace,

"But why!" "You love him don't you?" "You love each other so much," "it's plan to see," "it like watching lord hotohori and mrs Bella," "the two of you have to be together," "I'll bring him here to you," "do not go anywhere," "do you understand,"

"please just wait here," "i'll be right back," spoke amiboshi, as he took off, But amiboshi's adopted father stepped in front of him,

"Kaika," spoke albus sternly,

"Father!" Amiboshi stared off with the second man he thought as a father,

"Here if you must go," "take the juice of forgetfulness," "it may come in handy," spoke albus , as amiboshi went over to grab the juice from his father,

"Don't worry about your mother and me," said albus, as amiboshi looked back and forth from his father and the juice,

"Father thank you," "miaka please wait here for me," "I promise I'll bring tamahome to you," "and if I find mrs Bella," "I'll bring her here as well," "you and tamahome where meant to be together," "like lord Marcus said you and tamahome Bond show's soul mates," "it's your fate to be together," "like how mrs Bella was with lord hotohori," after amiboshis speech he took off running to where the life forces where stronger,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome and tomo,_

"Now tamahome tell me," "dose those thorn's sting some?" "Just hang in there," "I'll relieve your discomfort soon enough," "I prefer not to kill people right away," "Instead I grant them satisfaction," "before we open death's door," tomo spoke condescending,

As he started to walk up to tamahome, when he was right next to him, he started to brush tamahomes neck with his feathers, tamahome cringed in disgust,

"Hey what the hell are you doing you dirty pervert!" Tamahome yelled angrily,when Tomo spoke again,

"Oh that was such a calculated waste wasn't it," "I used my considerable power's to see soi as the girl as you love," "wasn't that exquisite,"

tomo spoke condescending, as tomo continued to brush tamahome with his feather sensually, As he continued to speak,

"It may all been a allusion,'' "oh but I created a masterpiece for you," "the warmth of her skin," "the sweetness of her *sigh*," "you could have died contentedly with in her,"

tomo spoke, as he stopped running his feathers over tamahome, and walked away from him dramatically, and continued,

"Oh I see how important she is to you," "your bride to be," "Hahahahahaha,"said tomo, as he laughed at the pain he caused with in his masterpiece,Tomo started to speak again,

"Oh why don't I just take her for myself after I'm finished with you," "and then her cousin could be afterward," "forget what nakago said," tomo spoke, tamahome eyes when wide in horror,

**"Don't you dare do anything to miaka or Bella!" "Or I will kill," "you if I don't her family and her husband would rip your balls off and make you eat them," **tamahome yelled Angrily,

* * *

_Meanwhile with amiboshi_

As amiboshi ran up to rocky plans to find tamahome, and hopefully run into Bella maybe she could knock some scenes into miaka, as he climbed up the hill to where the wind mills where, he continued to run towards where he knows the life force is,

* * *

_Meanwhile with yui and nakago,_

Yui and nakago was riding along the rocky plan in a horse drawn carrage, towards sairou, as each of them lost inside their own thoughts,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka,_

Miaka ran away from the village to go find her love one, and maybe to be some help with amiboshi,

_"Forgive me amiboshi," "I do wish to see tamahome again," "but I don't deserve him or his love now," "finding yui and going back to our own world," "and saying good bye to Bella is the only thing Is left for me now," "and best for tamahome to," "and now yui has found her own way to sairou," "now i must find my own way there," _

miaka stopped in her tracked only to see soi standing on a cliff,

"Soi!" Miaka looked up in horror,

"Where are you going priestess of suzaku?" Asked soi, as she looked down angrily at miaka,

"You will find your beloved tamahome headed toward's sairou in that direction," spoke soi,

"Tamahome and I are not together now," said miaka sorrowfully,

"Your saying you split up?" "Tamahome didn't seem to feel that way," "even when I saw him last," said soi,

"You mean you seen tamahome?" Asked miaka,

"As the slightest possibility remain's he said," "he's vary heroic man," "more of a complex," spoke soi,

"Why are you even talking to me like this?" "Why don't you just kill me and get it all over with?" Asked miaka confused,

"Good point?" "Why indeed," "especially if nakago had really taken your virginity," "I would kill you on the spot," spoke soi smugly, what soi said click in miaka head, and she started to smile,

_"Yay!" "That mean's nothing happened at all!" "Yay!" "That means i'm still a virgin," _miaka was broken out of her happy miaka land moment with soi spoke again,

"But tamahome is currently facing certain death at the corner of the cliff behind you," "while you enjoy your happy land," "well it is true," "it will be difficult to witness," "so I must warn you to stay away," spoke soi warningly, as she flipped her hair,

"He's endanger?" Asked miaka worried,

"If you go," "what will happen to you will be not like what you had with nakago," said soi, warning miaka,

"Tamahome..."

"tamahome...,"

miaka couldn't get the idea of tamahome being harmed out of her head, miaka started to run away,

"What a stupid girl," "running straight to where the danger is," "her cousin more smarter than her," "but then again I do envy both the priestess of suzaku and the priestess of the shikon," "their willingness to fight and die for one another,"

soi spoke, as she thought of all the outcomes in her life if it would been better for her,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome and tomo,_

"Oh so you would kill me will you," "and her family and her husband would cut my ball's off and make me eat them," asked tomo condescendingly,

as the vines tighten on tamahome, as tomo walked up next to him,

"So did you threaten to kill nakago?" "When you wounded him?" "Well if that if that's the case," "I'll make sure that you wouldn't utter such threat's again," said tomo,

as he held his hand out with the clam, until a flute broke the clam, tomo eyes widen in shock, As tamahome was freed from the vines, tomo turned around only to see amiboshi playing his flute,

**"You get away from tamahome right now!" "Tomo!"** Yelled amiboshi,

"Suboshi?" "No wait amiboshi?" "Is it conceivable that your still alive?" Asked tomo, confused on what going on,

**"NEVER MIND THAT!" "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" "OR I WILL!"** Amiboshi was cut off by tomo,

"Now," "now" "now," "amiboshi," "considered what your saying," "that your confronting a fellow celestial warrior?" said tomo condescending,

amiboshi looked on in shock, but he was broken out of that shock when a voice yelled out for tamahome,

**"TAMAHOME!"**

Miaka yelled his name out in worry as she stood there in front of danger,

"Miaka!" Tamahome got up and ran to miaka,

**"Ooooh no you don't!"** Said tomo,

as he sent his feathers towards him, but tamahome only dodged them, as he went in for a attack his ogre symbol shinning brightly, as he rammed a elbow into tomo neck, as tomo spat out blood, tamahome landed in a crouch, as tomo fell over, tamahome looked over at tomo's unconscious form,

"You have to take what you get," "since you enjoy talking so much," "glad it was me not Bella," "you clown faced gay man," tamahome commented to tomo,

**"Tamahome!" "You made it tamahome!"** Miaka yelled out, as she ran to her beloved,

"Miaka!"

Tamahome popped up cheerfully, as miaka had her hand out as she ran for her beloved, tamahome caught miaka in a tight embrace,

"Oh please forgive me tamahome," miaka spoke as she cried into her beloved chest,

"I can't believe it is you this time," spoke tamahome, as he started to pull on miaka face, and stretch it out to see if it was real,

"Yup that is her face," "it is miaka alright," "now Bella will not kill me,"

as tamahome continued to stretch miaka face, amiboshi looked on with a confused look,

"Tamahome!" "Nakago didn't really rape me!" "He only wanted us to think he did!" "But for some odd reason he still has his heart out for Bella!" "Oh yeah," "that also mean's that I can still summon suzaku!'' Miaka said happily,

while dios and tama looked at tomo unconscious form with there paw over their mouth, and the other poking him,

"Really?" "I'm so glad," "i'm so glad," spoke tamahome in a relieved tone,

as he held miaka closer to him, as amiboshi looked on happily for the girl he loved, to bad he couldn't see the woman that he thought as a mother, as tamahome and miaka broke the embrace, Miaka looked over at him,

"Amiboshi saved me and took care of me," "when I fell down the cliff and hurt my leg," said miaka, as tamahome looked over in the direction of amiboshi,

"And he fearlessly came here to find you," "and bring you back to me," "he was worried about us," "and Bella," said miaka happily,

"I'm so sorry," "I don't even think I deserve to look you in the eye after all that had happened," said amiboshi sorrowfully,

"What are you talking about amiboshi?" Asked tamahome, amiboshi looked up at tamahome,

"Your one of us aren't you?" "And plus bella would be happy to see you again," said tamahome again,

"Tamahome I don't know," amiboshi was cut off by the vines coming out of the ground and grabbed him,

**"Amiboshi!"** Tamahome yelled out of worry,

**"No tamahome look out!"** Yelled amiboshi,

warning him about tomo feathers coming his way, but tamahome didn't get out of the way in time he got stabbed by the feathers, tomo stood behind tamahome,

Tamahome! Miaka yelled in horror,

**"AHHH!"** Tamahome yelled in pain, while tomo smirked, and laughed smugly,

"Hahahahaha" "oh tamahome you shouldn't be so confident in killing one of my projective selves," spoke tomo condescendingly,

Miaka looked on in horror, as tomo pulled his feathers out he was starting to fall backward over the cliff,

"Miaka... Run now," tamahome *gasped* out, miaka watched her beloved fall off the edge of the cliff,

**"NOOOO!" "TAMAHOME!"** Miaka yelled out of worry and horror,

as tamahome fell all the way down, as she fell to her knees, tomo stood right behind her as he activated his clam,

**"Miaka will you concentrate!" "Or you will be trapped inside of a illusion!" **Amiboshi yelled out of worried, as he watched the girl he loved about to get trapped into a illusion,

"Putting me inside of a issusion?" Miaka asked confused, until she found herself inside of tomo clam,

"Uh oh," miaka looked around wondering how to get out, until tomo laughed,

"Hahahahah," "your trapped inside of my spell," "and you can't escape priestess of suzaku," said tomo smugly,

"Where...where am I?" "where are you?" "Give me back tamahome!" said miaka confused,

"Well that is quite impossible," "didn't you see him fall did't you?" "He dead now," spoke tomo condescending voice,

"That's not true!" "Bella will find him and bring him back!" Miaka yelled out, she didn't realize what she just said about Bella,

"But that it he's is dead," "and I doubt Bella would be able to bring him back to life,"

"that would be the impossible," "but if you tell me what you meant," "I shall give you in exchange the experience of being with a man," "you should be greatfull," "for all my kindness priestess," spoke tomo smugly,

as Miaka shook, she needed to find a way to not let Bella secret out just yet, she started to cry,

"Why did you separate us?" "when you knew we could be together again?" "all I wanted for myself is to be with him," "please give tamahome back to me please," miaka begged tomo,

* * *

_Meanwhile in tomo allusion,_

**"GIVE HIM BACK!" "GIVE HIM BACK!"** Miaka was stomping on Bella, while yui looked on the scene with confusion,

"Hey miaka?" "That's Bella your cousin?" "Don't you remember?" Said yui,

"It is?" Asked miaka confused,

as she held a desk up above her head and was about to drop it, and looked down to see a twitching Bella on the floor, while the whole classed looked on in horror as the teached walked over to miaka slowly,

"What I'm at school?" Miaka asked confused,

**"Miaka Yuki I think you Need another trip to the guidance office!,"** yelled the teacher,

"Yes.. Yes I think I do,"

as miaka bowed in apology to the teacher and the unconscious Bella, which only proving to knock out the teach and fell on too the equally unconscious Bella,

"Oh you dummy," "now Bella going to be more angry with you," yui spoke under her breath, As the teacher walked down the hall to the nurses office,

"Oh miaka your such a moron!" Said one of her male class mate, since he helped the sleeping Bella to her seat,

"What good dose it do to make the teacher," "and your cousin mad at you miaka," said one of her female classmates,

"Give him back," "huh," "what in the world where you day dreaming about miaka?" Yui asked,

"I don't remember anything," said miaka, as she tried to remember something,

"Yeah with this one on your record," "you can kiss high school good bye," Bella spoke, as she glared at her evil cousin,

"Oh come on Bella," ''don't freak me out like that!" miaka said joyfully, when she turned to see a boy off at the other side of the class, looking at her,

_"Who is that boy in our class,"_ miaka thought,

* * *

_meanwhile with tomo,_

Tomo landed on the railing on top of the school,

"How do you like the illusion priestess of suzaku?" "My shell sucked in some of your life force," "and it gave me the information," "it gave this allusion from your vary own memories," "but still I'm amazed," "so this is the world that you priestess come from?" Spoke tomo, as he marveled at the world with wonder, as he continued,

"Once my shell as sucked enough of your memories," "I shall pass them over to nakago," "the priestess world of her own sweetest dream's," spoke tomo,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka in the allusion,_

"are you awake miss Yuki?" Asked the Guidance councilor,

"Huh," "yes I am," "I was only thinking about what I did to my cousin," "and to the teacher," "sir," said miaka,

"I see here miss Yuki," "that your first pick for high school is jonan academy," spoke the guidance councilor, miaka clinched her eyes shut,

_"Here it come,"_ thought miaka,

"If you remain at this grade point average," "you would have more than enough to get in," said the guidance counselor, miaka looked up in shock,

"But that's being said," "there is no time to be slacking off," lectured the guidance councilor,

"But sir?" "Could you please say that again please?" Miaka asked hopeful,

"This is no time to slack off," said the guidance councilor in confusion,

"No the other one," "that if I can maintain," miaka looked at him starry eyed,

"Um well if you can maintain this grad point average," "you would have more than enough to get into jonan," said the guidance councilor,

"Thank you," "but if you shall excuse me," "I have to meet up with Bella," said miaka, as

* * *

she left the guidance councilor office,and looked away to happy,

"I never realized that I have good enough grades to get into jonan!" "What you know," miaka said joyful, but was knocked out of her world with a smack to the back of her head by Bella,

"That what you get for what you did in class," "you evil little twisted cousin of mine," Bella said, while yui was right behind her with two other girls,

"Oh wow Bella," "and you guy's you waited for me?" Miaka asked joyful,

"Yeah we did," "here's your bag," said yui, as she handed her bag over to her,

"Hey come on!" "Let's go and gets something to eat along the way home!"

Miaka suggested, As miaka yui and Bella and another girl from class walked on their way home,

"I'm sooo hungry," "I could eat a whole horse," miaka said,

"Yes so what else Is new dear cousin of mine," said Bella.

as she draped a arm over her cousins shoulders, until they where stopped when a ball hit miaka's head,

"Miaka are you ok?" Asked yui,

"Ochie they say a hit in the head could make you stupid but," said miaka,

"Don't worry about that dear cousin," "your where already stupid before," Bella said sarcastically, miaka fell over from her cousin comment,

"Hey sorry!" Said the boy from there class, as he ran over to her,

"It's tomo," "he must he the one that hit the ball and knocked you down,'' said yui, while Bella glared at the offending boy,

"Oh I'm so sorry," "but can I take you to the school nurse?" Asked tomo, miaka looked up at him,

"So long miaka," "we will see you a little later," "I will be staying with Bella again to make sure she ok," said yui, as she winked at miaka, and grabbed the glaring protective Bella,

"Huh," "why?" Asked miaka,Yui leaned down to miaka ear,

"Oh you moron," "we all know what's going through your head," "you alway's saying how much you like him," "so go for it," said yui,

as she winked at her friend, and had to go pry the other one off the boy before she kill's him,

**"YOU LITTLE ASS GOBLIN!" "HITTING THAT BALL AT MY COUSIN!"** Bella yelled at tomo, as she strangled the poor boy, until yui pulled her off,

"We will see you later miaka," "come along now bella," "you don't need to kill the poor boy," as yui waved back was a slouched and defeated Bella,

* * *

_"Oh yeah that's right," "I have been in love with him for a while now,"_ miaka looked up at tomo,

"Well come along let's go," said tomo,

* * *

_meanwhile at the nurses office,_

"Uh oh," "you have a little bump here," "do you feel ok?" "I'm afraid that i kicked that ball pretty hard," Asked tomo, with a embarrassed miaka sitting on the stool,

_"Yui said this is my big change what am I supposed to do?"_ Thought miaka,

"Oh I'm fine really!" "Plus the soccer ball look's like my head anyway's!" Said miaka cheerfully,

"Well I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to kick a soccer ball again," "if I think it looked like your head," "miss yuki your trying go get into jonan acadimny are't you,?" said tomo,

"Yeah why?" Miaka asked confused,

"So am I," "it's because your going there," "I wish to go to the same high school as you do," said tomo, when that clicked into miakas head, she looked up starry eyed,

_"Is he saying?"_ Miaka thought,

"I was going to wait to we where in high school to say this," "but," "I liked you," "a lot," "will you please go out with me?" said tomo,

miaka looked shocked at what she just heard and what he just asked, As she started to wave her arms around,

* * *

_Meanwhile back inside the real world with tomo and amiboshi,_

Tomo watched on, with miaka inside his shell, he couldn't help up laugh,

"Hahaha," "oh that is just adorable," said tomo,

"Tomo!" "What are you planning to do to miaka?" Asked amiboshi out of anger,

"Haha," "this spell is mush stronger than the one that I cast on the other warrior's and the shikon miko," "and the people they are with," "i just imprisoned her fiscal body," "to only accomplish my own adjective," "have you forgotten," "I have the ability to project extension's of myself in the allusion that I make," "the vary essence of myself," tomo finished dramatically,

"So then that tomo boy in that illusion really is," "a projection of you?" Asked Amiboshi as he looked on in horror,

"I will take the priestess of suzaku virginity," "even though she not arousing enough for me," "but I would rather have her cousin instead," "but after I'm done with this," "i'll make the shikon miko mine," said tomo,

"What?" Asked amiboshi,

"Well taking a mere girl as a partner dose't get my cock hard really," "I rather have a real woman like the shikon miko," said tomo,

**"She will not do it," "nether would mrs Bella," "you know miaka and mrs Bella isn't beaten by some stupid allusion,"** yelled amiboshi,

"Amiboshi your just sooo naive," "the stupid little girl just seen the man she love's die," "and she flee'd from that harsh reality," "now she is sinking further and further into her own happy little fantasy," said tomo,

* * *

_Meanwhile back on the allusion with miaka,_

Miaka was over at Bella's place since she lived next door to her, since her mother was alway;s so harsh on Bella for accusing her of the family's deaths, as the three of them sat down for dinner,

**"Wow Bella!" "You made all my favorite foods,"** miaka yelled happily,

"It's all because you did so well you know the practice exam," "so i made you a surprise dinner," said Bella, as she smiled a fake smile,

"Yup will do bellie bell!" Miaka said happily,

_"I'm usually bad in cram session's," "but I understood everything that the teacher said," "and complemented me," "now I can go to the same school with yui and Bella," "and tomo to,"_

after the last thought miaka went off to her own little world, not even noticing her brother and his friend sat down for dinner,

"Miaka your watering down Bella's good stew with your drool," spoke keiuske.

* * *

_meanwhile later that night,_

_"Today was a wonderful day for me!"_ thought miaka happily,

as she started to write thing's down in her journal, after she was done she started to stare off in to space,

_"It is really like a dream," "I'll be so embarrassed when I see him again,"_

when miaka broke out of her thought's, she just noticed the time,

_"Wow it's that late already," "I have to study now,"_

miaka grabbed her things for her studying before she go to be, but she dropped them all over the place, but one thing caught her mid gathering, *ogre*,

"The name of a constellation," "one of the 28 of the Chinese zodiac," "tamahome,"

miaka read aloud, as her heart pounded against her chest, confused at what going one,she dropped the book,

"_Why dose my heart feel this way?" "It feel's like its being squeezed," "but why?" __"Tamahome?" "Maybe if I get some air," "I would calm down some,"_

miaka went outside on the balcony of her apartment building,when she looked over the edge of her balcony she saw tomo,

"Huh?" "Tomo is here?" Said miaka in shock, as she ran downstairs to let him in,

* * *

"Hey what's up tomo?" Asked miaka,

as she ran outside, with out her jacket, not realizing the on looker's from Bella's balcony,

"Oh I was just... Watch out its slippery," said tomo, but miaka didn't hear him and slipped on her ass, Bella and yui laughed there heads off,

**"HAHAHAHAH!" "DEAR COUSIN THE LOSER SHOULD CAUGHT YA!"** Bella yelled down,

**"YEAH MIAKA!"** Yelled yui, as the held onto each other laughing, the two down below only glared up at them,

"Well I guess that you know that now," said tomo,

* * *

_meanwhile a few minute later,_

"Here this is my big brothers lucky pencil when he took his high school entrance exams," said tomo happily,

miaka only looked at him stunned, while miaka and yui now keiuske and his friend was eating pop corn and watching the two with bella and yui,

"I wanted you to have it miss Yuki," said tomo,

as he handed the pencil over to miaka, while the three now four on lookers pretended to cry like it was some romance movie,

**"Awe!" "Kiss him miaka!"** Yui yelled out,

**"Yeah go miaka go!" "Tackle him to the ground and rip everything off!" "and to the god and plenty!" "whoop!" "whoop!" "Ahahahahahaah!," **miaka looked up Angrily,

**"Will you four shut it!"** yelled a embarrassed miaka, as she took the gift gratefully,

"Sooo you came here for just giving me this?" "Oh thank you tomo," miaka said happy, as she held the pencil,

"Well I could of waited and given it to you in school tomorrow," "but I just wished to see your face that's all," said tomo truthfully,

"Sorry for interrupting your studying," "and hello to you guy's as well up there," said tomo, he walked back home,

"Um tomo," "if you so wish to go out with me," "you can," miaka said, with a huge smile,

as tomo look on in shock, as he ran back to miaka, not realizing the four on looker's are watching from the door of the building now,

"Really!" Asked tono cheerful, as the four started to fake barfing,

"Well yeah," "because I really like you as well tomo,"

Yay! Tono yelled happily, as he grabbed miaka in a embrace,

"Miss Yuki I love you," said tomo,

"and I'll never let go over you," said tomo,

as he held miaka closer to him,he let go for a while and kissed miaka on the lips, as the four on lookers mouth's dropped to the ground at what they are seeing,

* * *

_Meanwhile back in the real world with tomo and amiboshi,_

"Huh," "that was so easy," "so that's who two of the people are with the suzaku warrior's and the shikon miko," said tomo,

**"Miaka!" "Will you snap out of it!"** Amiboshi yelled, as he tryed to break free,

**"NO!" "REMEMBER TAMAHOME!" "THE VOLTURI!" "THE CULLEN'S!" "AND BELLA THE REAL MRS BELLA!"** Yelled amiboshi in worry,

_"Huh," "your useless," "but who is this volturi? and the cullen's,_ Thought tomo, as he continued to watch on,

To be continued,


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33,_

_Deceptive love,_

* * *

_In the allusion with miaka,_

"May I call you by your first name?" "Miaka," Asked tomo, miaka only nodded,

"And you can call me if you would like to," said tomo,

"Tomo," miaka said, as tomo embraced miaka tighter,

"Yes just call me tomo," said tomo in a menacing voice, as he continued to embrace miaka,

* * *

_Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

"What miaka!" "you want us to believe that your going out with tomo?" Asked one of miaka's female students,

"Yup that's correct!" "Ask yui and Bella," "they saw the whole thing," said miaka happily, miaka and yui only nodded in confirmation,

"Well that's not all we are doing either," said miaka,

before she turned away from her friends and her cousin, and blushed bright red, Bella scooted next to her cousin,

"Dear cousin of mine," "you better whipe that dirty look off your face," "and you better start saying what you mean?," Bella scolded her cousin,

"We kissed as well," miaka smirked, as her cousin and her friends tackled her,

**"You better not go and to the good and plenty," "you have exams to!"** Bella and yui yelled,

"Oh miaka!" Tomo's voice broke them out of there little fight,

"Good morning," tomo greeted miaka happily,

miaka popped up with a huge smile,

Good morning tomo, miaka greeted tomo back, while everyone just watched, until Bella and yui got up,

"Oh good morning miaka," "come on baby lets kiss again and grope each other like last night," Bella said in a male voice,

as she and yui joked, as they hugged each other like they saw last night,

"Oh no," "not here in public," "everyone shall see us," yui said, since she was acting like miaka,

**"HEY" "HEY" "HEY!" Stop it you two!** Miaka yelled Angrily at her friend and her cousin,

* * *

_meanwhile a few minutes later,_

"Oh yes we are just happy for you," "that you two finally got together," "even though me and bella saw the whole thing," yui said,

"Yeah thank you yui," miaka said relived, as class started for the day, everyone has to look up things in the dictionary,

"Hey look someone wrote all kind of dirty thing's in the dictionary," said one of the female students,

"Yeah maybe where all the dirty words are," Bella said,

_"Yeah i normally get in trouble when the teacher call's upon me to read," "but it seem's that everything is going the way I wish them to,"_

miaka looked down at her dictionary when the symbol for *ogre* appeared again, shocked,

"Why.. Why.. Why Is my heart pounding?" Miaka asked herself,

_"ogre one of the 28 constellation," "tamahome," "the four ancient god's," "for the north east and the west and the south," "the god's where called suzaku," "byakko," "seiryuu," "and genbu," "each god was assigned seven constellation," "tamahome was one for suzaku," _miaka stopped reading there,

_"What dose this all mean?"_ "I have never heard any of this before," miaka asked confused, she was cut out of her own thoughts when a hand appeared on her shoulder,

"Miaka," "let's go and study together," asked tomo, miaka looked up at him,and blushed, Bella and yui started to make fun of them again,

"Let's study together!" Bella said in a male voice, as she and yui embraced each other, miaka punched them out of annoyance,

**"Hey I told you to stop it!"** Miaka yelled annoyed, while Bella and yui was sent flying,

_"But still I get the shiver's when I look at his face," "my first kiss,"_ miaka thought to herself, miaka slipped into miaka land, as she starred off dreamly when she thought of the kiss,

"Miaka?" Tomo asked to see if she was ok, miaka was snapped out of her miaka land moment when tomo spoke,

"Listen to me," "can you come to my house tomorrow or Sunday?" "you want to right?" Asked tomo,

_"Oh no way," "I can't do that," "he's a damned pervert," "tomo is a pervert," "he asked me to his girlfriend yesterday," "and yet today he asked me to come to his room," _miaka thought to herself, Bella stood right behind her,

"Oh miaka," "dear cousin your perverted smiled you have give's you right away," said Bella,

"Since we are gonna go to the same school," "so I just thought we could study together," said tomo,

"What study?" Miaka asked shocked,

"Yes silly," "what else do you think we would do?" Asked tomo,

"Oh...no..th..ing," "oh yeah studying," "heh heh heh," miaka nervously blabbered out,

"Oh ok then," "so I shall pick you up then," "miaka," said tomo, as he smirked evilly,

* * *

_meanwhile back In the real world with tomo and amiboshi,_

"Oh yes," "just give your body and soul to the one you truly love," "the projection's of me," "in yourself made illusion of your world," "maybe I could do that with the shikon miko," said tomo,

**"Oh you sick monster,"** amiboshi growled out, while he was fighting against the vines, tomo only laughed at him,

"you can not rescue the priestess," "or the other one if I chose to keep her," "amiboshi," said tomo, while amiboshi glared at him, Tomo continued,

"Your power is just not that great enough," "to even cripple the strength of my simple spell," "hmhmhmhmhmhm," "no one's is," said tomo as he continued to watch his allusion,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome,_

Tamahome laid panting, someone saved him from his fall, as he continued to toss back and forth from the spell he is under,

"Mi..ak..a," tamahome *groaned* out, as the door opened to his room,

"Well how is he,?" Asked the man,

"I still can't tell," "his flesh wound's are vary light," said the woman, that's been watching over tamahome,

"Hm," "that's a miracle after falling down from that cliff," said the man,

"But there is something else that bothering him," "it's causing him a lot of pain," said the woman,

"Let me see," "where dose it hurt at?" Asked the man,

"Feathers in my back," tamahome *groaned* out,

"Well this should help you some," said the man,

as he raised his hand, and Jammed his hand into tamahomes side, tamahome opened his eyes,

"Miaka?" Tamahome asked,

but it wasn't miaka, it was some other girl, tamahome only looked up to see two people he knew but not the young girl,

"Where am I?" Asked tamahome,

"No worries your safe here," "your in my home," "it seemed to be that you where under some sort of a illusion spell," said the man,

"A illusion spell?" "well I see," "that was it," Tamahome asked out of his own confusion,

"Well it was a mere illusion," "but for any other normal person it would of kill you," "but not one of the suzaku seven," "right tamahome?" Asked the older man,

"But how do you know my name sir?" Asked tamahome, until old man pulled down the cover so he could see his face,

"It has been eight year's and your body has grown quite a bit," "but I know you just the same," said the old man,

"It's you master!" Tamahome said out of shock seeing his master,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka in the illusion world,_

Miaka stood on the bridge looking over at the ducks, stuck in her own thoughts, waiting for tomo to show up.

_"I have the lucky pencil that tomo gave me," "right here near my heart," "oh gosh I wasn't expecting that I would be going to his home this early I'm the relationship," "I have to introduce myself to his family,"_

miaka was stuck in miaka land waving her one hand around with tomo showed up,

"No really!" "Your just to kind!" "Hahahah!" Miaka yelled happily,

* * *

_meanwhile a few minutes later_

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that you where standing right there," miaka apologized,

"Oh that's fine," "let's take a short cut by the library," said tomo,

as the turned to go by the library, miaka ran up to it like she remembered something,

"I been here in this library before," miaka said,

"What's wrong?" Tomo asked,

"I'm sure that me yui and Bella has been here," miaka said confused,as she continued to look at the library,

"So have I," "and so has everyone in school that I know of," "come along let's go," said tomo,

"I know," "but," "there was something important that happen to all three of us in that building," said miaka, as she tried to remember, while tomo glared evilly,

"Oh it's all in your head," "you know I have some really yummy cake at my house," said tomo, since he knew that would get her moving,

**"A cake!"** Miaka snapped out of it quickly,

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later,_

**"Hello!,"** miaka yelled out, thinking other people would be home, as she looked around curiously,

"Huh," "no one home," miaka wondered where his family is,

"Come on in," said tomo as he invited miaka into his room, she looked around with wonder,

"Wow!" "You keep your room so nice and clean like Bella dose!" "Until my big brother stay's over he makes it a huge mess!" "And bella alway's get's sooo angry at him," Miaka said, as she continued to look around, tomo glared evilly,

"Well I just don't like thing's being out of place," said tomo, as he locked his door,

"Oh look it's the library," miaka commented,

"Why dose the library keep's bothering me for?" "Something happened to the three of us there," miaka snapped out of her thoughts and turned back to tomo,

"Hey tomo!" "We should go to the library a little later," "can we can we?" Miaka asked, she was cut off when tomo wrapped his arms around her, and was about to kiss her,

_"Wow is this it," "is this the time when I lose my virginity?" "and become a woman,"_ Miaka backed away quickly, and put her hands infront of her,

"Oh hold on a second!" Miaka said,

"I don't get it?" "What's wrong?" "Aren't we going together now?" Asked tomo,

"Yes," "but I thought we would be studying today!" "And beside's we are only ninth grader's," "and someone would come home and walk in," "you know," miaka said nervously,

"Well no one else will be coming home," "me and you are all alone here now," said tomo, miaka heart started to race, tomo grabbed miaka in a tight embrace,

"You know I love you miaka," "I always have," "don't you love me," asks tomo,

"No" "no" "no that's not it," miaka stuttered out,

"Well then," "what is it then?" asked tomo,

he closed the blinds to his room, as he laid on top of miaka, she only had her bra and panties on,

"It's ok," "don't be afraid," tomo coaxed miaka to be comfortable, miaka retreated to her thoughts,

_"I do love tomo," "but I guess it's ok," "but there is something bugging me though," "deep with in my heart," "what is it?" "What am I supposed to remember?" "That's right the library!" "It did happen there," "it's where it all started for me yui and Bella," _miaka left her thought's

"Tomo," "me and yui and Bella really did go to that library," "and we found a old book there," "what was the book called?" "When we started to read it," "we all where taken into the book," miaka explain,

"What are you talking about?" "That could never really happen," "you must have had a bad dream," "just a bad dream," said tomo,

"Just forget it," said tomo, as he leaned down to kiss miaka, as she went into her thoughts again,

"A dream," "that must be it," "a dream," "the world inside the book was like how you would imagin ancient china would be look like," "Bella was so fierce that I never seen her before," "I never seen her fight like she did," "then there was a emperor that was in a huge palace,"

* * *

_Flashback,_

_"Miaka," "Bella will you help us save konan please?" "In exchange you will be granted__ anything you wish for,"_

_"I'll do it!" "I'll become the priestess of suzaku!" Miaka yelled, as Bella yank's __her down,_

_Flashback end_

* * *

"The priestess of suzaku," "and the priestess of the shikon no tama," miaka spoke, tomo look at her like she was crazy,

"And the emperor's name was hotohori," "and he married Bella," "and she has three demon kid's," "shippo," "shiori," "and rin," "then I got sent home and I met the volturi and the cullen's and we came family with them," "and they came into the book world," "And then yui became the priestess of seiryuu," miaka said,

**"This is all wrong," "it's all wrong!" "LET ME GO!" "BELLA WILL KILL YOU!" "AND I KNOW I'M STILL INSIDE THE BOOK WORLD!" "YOUR NOT THE ONE I LOVE!" "YOUR NOT! "TAMAOME!" "BELLA!" "CAIUS!"** Miaka yelled out of horror, tomo snaped and wrapped his hair around miaka,

"I do have to admit you do surprise me," "you have broken the spell of tomo of the seiryuu seven," "that's quite unexpected," said tomo, miaka looked up in horror,

"Your him," said miaka,

"Yes," "now since you clearly see the truth," "it's to late," "you can never ever summon suzakau," "that is the plan," "and after that I'm going to take Bella as mine," said tomo, while miaka struggled against him,

* * *

_meanwhile back in the real world with tomo and amiboshi,_

_"Tomo is concentrating all his life force into the shell," "if i am ever going to escape," "now is the time,"_ thought amiboshi, as he struggled to brake free,

_"Come on amiboshi wake up,"_ thought amiboshi, until his one arm snapped,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka in the allusion world,_

**"NO!" "NO!" "NO!" "LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!" "BELLA WILL KILL YOU WHEN SHE GET'S HER HAND'S ON YOU!"** Miaka yelled out in horror,

"Tsk Tsk," "what a rude young lady," "I would of thought the shikon miko would taught you manner," "you know watching your cousin have sex with her husband got me more all hard more than you know," said tomo, as he strangled miaka,

_"No tamahome," "Bella," "caius help me," "how do I get out of this illusion?"_ Miaka thought miaka,

* * *

_Meanwhile I'm the real world with tomo and amiboshi,_

Amiboshi played his flute pushing his life force into it, to save miaka from tomo,

"Amiboshi?" Tomo asked out of horror,

_"Miaka I'll give you my strength," "please try to break free out of this allusion,"_ amiboshi thoughts helped miaka get free, she started to look around in confusion,

* * *

_"A flute?" "His hair is lose now,"_ thought miaka,

as she reached for the pencil, she grabbed it, rise it in the air and stabbed it right into tomo's forehead,

* * *

_Back in the real world with tomo and amiboshi and miaka,_

"What the shell?" Asked tomo out of horror, miaka reappeared,

**"Miaka!"** Amiboshi yelled out of worry, as he ran over to her,

"Please just say something?" Said amiboshi,

worried about the woman he fell in love with, as tama and dios started to paw at miaka, until tomo voice the two cats *Hissed*,

"Move away from the girl amiboshi," tomo said angrily,

"Until the vary end you avoid your true desteny," "and brake my spell," said tomo angrily, as huge explosion, that sent amiboshi flying,

"Miaka no," amiboshi said out of worry, as he pushed himself up,

"I promise I will protect you," "with my life," said amiboshi, as he was over to her, holding onto his flute,

"Hahaaha," "it seem's that your having a little bit of difficulty protecting your own self," said tomo,

"now be a good boy and hand over the girl," "and let's stop this little game play," "so I can get to my real objective my shikon miko," "thinking of that get's me so hard," said tomo, as

he sent another power wave,amiboshi started to play his flute to deflect the flaming rocks,

_"I wish...I wish... I wish I could have been born as a suzaku warrior," "oh I really do," "then mama Bella and papa hotohori wouldn't have to worry,"_ thought amiboshi, miaka started to open her eyes,

as amiboshi sent the rock's at tomo, but he dodged them, and appeared all around him, as he started laugh, his feathers stabbed amiboshi, as amiboshi fell to the ground tomo spoke,

"why do you continue to test me," "when you miss calculate every time?" "And you can't even tell when it's the real me," "from all my allusion," said tomo,

"Miaka," amiboshi *gasped*out,

"It's time to end this tedious game," "it's time to die!" Said tomo, but before tomo could do anything he was stabbed in the chest,

**"You get the fuck away from my brother!" "And if anyone who would have lady Bella it would be me!"** Said suboshi angrily,

"Su..Bo..shi..you," tomo *gasped*, out until suboshi aimed for another attack,

**"I said get away!" "I said!"** Suboshi yelled, as he sent his weapons at tomo,

"Nakago forgive me," tomo *gasped* out, until his body fell unconscious,

**"Brother!"** Suboshi yelled out of worry, as he ran to his twins side,

"I'm here," "I'm here," "it's all ok now," "he's dead," said suboshi, as he held his brothers body's,

"Suboshi?" amiboshi *gasped* out, while miaka watched on confused,

_"It's like love scene with all the same faces,"_ miaka thought,

"Oh amiboshi why did you disappear for so long?" "And let everyone Believe that you where dead?" Asked suboshi,

"I'm sorry," "but I never ever forget about you suboshi," "brother we must stop," "stop attacking miaka and mrs Bella," "and the others," "we just can't let seiryuu be summoned," "come with me to.. Makon village," "we can start all over with a new family," "you and I together," "we can live in peace," "it's true," "if we both drink the juice of forgetfulness," "then we will forget everything," "if you want to live with me in peace then drink suboshi," said amiboshi,

suboshi grabbed the juice and drinker it all, and pushed it in his brothers mouth,

_"Forgive me brother," "but I'm In love with the lady Bella," "and I have to make her mine," "and the lady yui is my friend,"_ said suboshi, amiboshi looked on in horror,

"So," amiboshi spoke, but he passed out before he could say anything else,

**"Amiboshi!"** Miaka yelled out in worry, suboshi got up and looked at miaka,

"Oh it's been a long long time priestess of suzaku," "oh how I like that new outfit of you," "it's nice," "what kind of welcome is time," "get over here bitch," said suboshi, as he stood in front of miaka,

"No stay away," "why do all you seiryuu seven either want my cousin," "or are perverts?" Asked miaka, as she backed away,

"Well it was all your fought that those men in kutou attack lady yui," "and it's your fought that lady Bella forgot all her pain," "so it's only fitting that I would give you the same treatment," said suboshi,

**"No" "no" "no," "you have it all wrong," "yui wasn't raped," "nakago was lying to her," "and Bella didn't forget her pain," "she chose to do what she wanted to do," "Bella don't do what Bella dose't want to do,"** yelled miaka,she squeaked when suboshi grabed her,

**"I will defile you like they been defiled," "you filthy little whore!"** Said suboshi,

"Tamahome," "Bella," miaka preyed, and she clinched her eyes shut,

"Oh no you don't," "trying to kill your self," "I can't let you do that," said suboshi,

**"TAMAHOME!" "BELLA!"** Miaka yelled for help,

Suboshi turned around when he felt the life force of pure death, as he blocked the attack,

**"It's been awhile suboshi hasn't it," "if I where you I would run before Bella get's here," "where you talking about me," "I am tamahome of the suzaku seven," "and I came for the priestess of suzaku,"** yelled tamahome,

**"Damn how the hell did you get here?"** Yelled suboshi angrily, as he held onto miaka,

**"If you don't what to get blown away by my life force," "or have your bits cut off**

**by bella," "then get the hell away from miaka," "right now!"** Yelled tamahome, He feel's Bella murderous aura coming,

"Try if you can," "you will have you little bitch back," "but it's doubtful that the lady Bella would harm me," said suboshi,

**"DRAGION STRIKE!"** Yelled a all to familiar voice that being held back, as the blue electric lighting went straight for suboshi, as miaka went straight for tamahome,

**"TAMAHOME!"**

**"MIAKA!"**

As the to reached for each other, when she was in tamahomes arms they released Bella,

"Hey suboshi," "if you don't wish to have some of your man part's shoved in places you don't wish them to be," "I would advise you to stop," "and I have no interest in men like you," "sooo I can't let tama-kin have all the glory now can I," said Bella as she winked at suboshi,

**"Bella!"**

Miaka yelled happy to see her cousin alive,

"We got ourselves into some trouble," "no da," said chichiri,

**"Chichiri," "chiriko," "hotohori," "mistukake," "tasuki!" "Nuriko!" "And my family!"** Miaka was so happy to see everyone,

"Well so," "what is it going to be," "Bella chopping your manly bit's and shoving them someplace," "so what is it," tamahome said,

suboshi just picked up his healed brother since Bella did that with tensiega and stuffed a note in his pant's,

**"Come back here!"** Tasuki yelled,

"No don't," "amiboshi did save my life," "thank you amiboshi,"

miaka whispered off to the wind, miaka and tamahome went off into there own little world,

"Miaka are you alright?" Asked tamahome worried, miaka tucked her head into his shoulder,

"Oh your still alive," "thank god," "thank god," miaka said,

"Oh I'm sorry," "I couldn't come to you sooner," "but everything is all fine now," said tamahome,

"Hey you know we almost killed over to, "you stupid ass," said Bella on her husbands back,

"Yeah we almost died tamahome," said hotohori,

"And the vampire's nearly went crazy with thirst," said chichiri, as everyone looked with a dead pan look, and Bella with a murderous one,

"Aren't you just happy to see us," said tasuki,

**"oooooh sure!" "no just whipe those stupid look's off your faces,"** yelled a annoyed tamahome, when Bella spoke,

"We all where caught in tomo's illusion as well," "and that creepy clown had a thing for me ewww," said Bella, as hotohori stood behind his wife,

"Yeah I know," "it was kinda disturbing," "you know I wouldn't leave you all here," tamahome said,

"I'm sure that you wouldn't tama-kin," "but who is the creepy old pervert drooling over me and miaka," asked Bella, her eye brow twitching,

**"Oh you dirty old fart you!"** Yelled tamahome,

as he kicked the old man, but the old man punched tamahome with a boxing glove on as he had miaka in his one arm and Bella over his shoulder,

**"Oh how dare you call your master a dirty old man!"** Yelled the old man,as Bella got down and went back to her husband,

* * *

_Meanwhile and the byakko mansion_

"Look there all asleep," miaka said,

as she looked in to see everyone asleep except for the vampire, Bella was snuggled tightly to hotohori with tasuki snuggled behind bella with his hand on her boob's, miaka thought,

_"oh he going to get it when bella wake's up, "_

"Well they where all worn out for their ordeal," "and suzeno went out with the rest of the volturi and cullen's to hunt," "I'm shock to see her," "and so young," "they even agreed to change us," "but Bella her daughter," "look's like her along with her father," "but don't you need rest as well?" Asked the older woman,

"Oh yes ma'am but how is that man tamahomes master?" Asked miaka,

"Once long ago," "the master went out traveling," "and it seemed to stayed I'm konan for a while," "so he taught tamahome all he know's," said the older woman,

"Really?" "In konan," "oh how I miss it so much," "and i wonder if uncle Marcus and tamahomes family is safe," "and the pup's doing," "we finally made it here to sairou," "now we just need to get the other shinzaho," "then get the other shinzaho that was stolen from us in hokkan," "before that I must meet with yui and fix thing's with her," said miaka,

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later,_

Miaka was walking through the forest,admiring everything around her,until she spotted tamahome talking to his master,

**"Tamahome!"**

Miaka yelled out to catch his attention, the two stopped what they where doing and looked at her,

"Oh miaka," said tamahome,

as he walked half way to miaka, since she ran straight to him,but she face planted the ground before she got to him,

"Oh geez your so clumsy," "you trip over thing's when there is nothing there for you to trip over," said tamahome,as he helped miaka up,

"Yeah I know," "it's my specialty," "so what where you and your teacher talking about here in the woods," said miaka, a

s she fixed herself, Miaka looked up, only to see tamahome looking at her, he grabbed her and kissed her deeply,when they broke apart, miaka leaned against a tree breathlessly,

"This is the last time...," "The last time we kiss...," "Because I ... I can't love you anymore," said tamahome Coldly, miaka looked at him, as he heart fell to her feet,

"Just please forget about me," "please," "it's all for the best in the end," "Bella can come and kill me of she so please," "goodbye miaka," said tamahome as he walked away from miaka,

**"Tamahome!"** Miaka yelled after him, hoping this was all just a bad dream,

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later,_

Miaka was sitting on the steps of the mansion, deep in thought,

_"Geez that was like almost cruel how you did it," "tamahome,"_

**"and right after you french kissed me to,"** miaka yelled, as she thought she only punched air, but it was chichiri and sent him flying,

"Oh chichiri," "you alway's seem to be around when I need you," said miaka,

"So tell me what is a fresh kiss?" "No da," Asked chichiri,

"Well it's kinda like what hotohori and Bella dose," "but never mind," "are you ok?" Said miaka,

"Oh yeah I'm doing much better now," "no da," "and tasuki got beat up from bella," "he should't of slept that way," "which is always amusing to see bella beat him up," "no da," "oh yeah!" "I would like you to take a look in to this mirror please," "no da," said chichiri,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome and the old man,_

"Oh I see," "you have broken up with her," "that's good," "it maybe be hard," "but it's best for the both of you," "no matter how much you love each other," "your love would never never be consummated," "that is your true destiny," "there is one more thing I shall tell you though," "that wood is rotten so I wouldnt lean on it if I where you," said the old man,

as tamahome looking over the land, as the rotten wood snapped and tamahome fell over the edge,

* * *

_meanwhile with chichiri and miaka_

"So do I just keep looking inside the mirror?" Asked miaka,

"The picture would come soon," "no da," said chichiri,

miaka sat there waiting for the picture to come through, until the mirror shows her uncal Marcus,

"Miaka?" Asked Marcus, miaka was stunned to see her uncal,

"Uncle Marcus?" Said miaka,

"Lord Marcus?" Said chichiri, as they greeting Marcus,

"Oh I'm so sorry on how late this report is lord Marcus," "no da," said chichiri, while Marcus was in his chambers in konan, looking on his niece with sad eyes,

"Oh don't trouble yourself over it chichiri," "And I can see that you in good health," "what about the others?" "My brothers," "my sisters," "and the rest of the family," "and my daughter," "and her mate?" Asked Marcus, miaka only looked at her uncle with sad eyes,

"Oh yeah where all fine!" Said miaka,

"I'm glade my dear niece," "well then what about the shinzaho?" Asked Marcus,

"Oh I'm sorry," "Bella got us one," "and then the seiryuu stole it," "but there is another one here in sairou," "and aunt suzeno know's who has her's," "so we are going to do our best," "and we will have three other's coming back with us home," said miaka,

"My dear miaka," "please take care of yourself," "I see your bond has strained with tamahome," "try not to push yourself to everything," "and don't stress your cousin out," "if anything go's wrong you and tamahome would never be together," said Marcus,

"I wish you and tamahome to be happy," "your bond's show you are soul mate's," "once we

summon suzaku and insure the konan empire is safe," "I can't be there by your side with my brother's to defend you," "I constantly preyed for your safety," "and success," said Marcus,

_"Oh uncle Marcus," _miaka thought sadly,

* * *

_Meanwhile in makon village,_

"Now" "now," cheer up my dear," "I'm sure that kaika will show up soon," said albus as he comforted his wife, Until a man came in the house,

"Sir," "come quick!" "Your son is outside," "and it look's like he had been hurt and had been healed, said the villager, albus and minerva went outside to go see what going on,

**"Kaika!"** Yelled minerva,

"It's ok he just asleep," "there is a Note here as well," said albus,as suboshi watched from the trees,

"Amiboshi the next time you see any of us," "you really would be their long lost son," "forget about all of it," "even I think the lady Bella would of wanted the same thing for you," "your such a loving gentle soul," f"ighting dose't suit you," "live well brother," I'll give Bella "the info to check on you when their is peace," said suboshi,

as he took back off to his camp, as the mother and father started to read aloud the letter that bella wrote them,

"To whomever this may concern,"

"My name is Isabella swan volturi cullen," "the shikon miko," "and the empress of all konan," "I thought your son as one of my own," "I hope you care for him as I would have," "and I would hope to stop by one day to see Him," "I put a charm on him that he won't remember anything," "thank you,"

As they finished reading it they saw a regal women at their door, Bella only looked around the house, thinking its a suiting home for her amiboshi, as she laid her eyes on the two, and bowed,

"Hello I am Isabella,"

she was cut off by the two hugging her and thanking her, Bella didn't know what to say,

"It's ok," "I just wished for him to have a happy life," "plus it's not far where I'm staying for right now," "just take care of him," "If it ok can I stop by once in a while," asked Bella, the family only nodded,

as she handed them the royal crest of the voturi, cullen and konan, and she took off,

To be continued,


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34,_

_Unbreakable wall,_

* * *

_Meanwhile with yui and nakago,_

**"What are you trying to say," "that suboshi killed tomo?"** Yelled yui,

"Yes," "he left here with revenge on his mind," "but instead allowed the suzaku party to arrive here unharmed," said nakago, yui started to cry, nakago took her into his arms,

"You may all leave us now," ordered nakago, as the black clad figures disappeared,

"Whats wrong?" "Lady yui," "tell me," Asked nakago,

"I'm just scared," "it's like destiny is rearranging everything," "in some kind of unseen order," "and it's all slipping away from me," "and Bella is the only one who know's all about things like this," "I just wish I had my friend no my sister with me," said yui,

"Lady yui," "no matter what happen's," "I will always be here for you," "and if the lady Bella is what you wish," "you shall have," "you have nothing to fear with me and the lady Bella fighting by your side,' said nakago,

"Are you sure about that?" Asked yui, as nakago hand rubbed yui's face, and thinking it was Bella,

"Oh of course I am," "it's because I truly love you," "and i always have, said nakago,

as he tilted yui's head up so she can look at him,as he leaned down to kiss her, thinking it was the women he so wished to kiss,

* * *

Soi stood outside of the room, sadden about the man she so loved, kissing the priestess of seiryuu, and thinking that she was that shikon miko, she was snapped out of her self loathing thoughts when she hard a voice,

"You know the priestess of seiryuu," "should not arrive with love," spoke a voice, soi looked up, only to see possessed monks and a floating child,

"Miboshi?" Asked soi,

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the byakko mansion,_

Miaka was walking down the hall's of the mansion of the people who is letting them stay there, deep in her own thoughts,

_"Even uncle Marcus is preying for me and tamahome to be together," "I don't even know if I have the heart to tell Bella and daddy caius what Happened or big brother," "so before we all go to find the shinzaho," "I need to go and clear things up with tamahome," "before Bella kills him," "or the voltori and the cullen's makes a meal out of him," _miaka thought to herself, as she stopped in her tracks, when she saw tamahome with another girl,

_"Wait... Who.. Who is that girl?" "And why do they seem so friendly?"_ Thought miaka,

as she watched the two talk, when tamahome spotted miaka, he grabbed the girl and pulled her to him,

_"I will not let it get to me,"_ thought miaka,

she was brought out of her own thoughts when she heard the voice of the older women, with her aunt suzeno,

"Miaka?" Said the older woman,

"Are you ok my dear?" Asked suzeno, miaka turned to them,as the older would continued,

"I was just about to Prepare dinner," "and we have to make sure that everyone eat's a few good meal's," "and have a lot of blood," "to get their full strength back," said the older woman, while suzeno nodded,

_"A good meal," "to give everyone strength?" "The best why to a man's heart," "is,"_ miaka broke from her thought, as she pointed to herself,

"I would like to help cook dinner," asked miaka, suzeno wandered off,

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

"Xi fang the priestess of suzaku says she would help us with preparing dinner," said the older woman, miaka was shocked when she saw the girl that was with tamahome,

"So um are you and the master and his wife's daughter?" "Xi fang," Asked miaka, trying to make small talk while they cook,

"Oh no," "they where just kind enough to take me in when my father passed away last year," said xi fang, as she was pealing a potato,

"About tamahome," said miaka,

"So what is your relationship with tamahome anyways?" Asked xi fang,

"Well I'm basically is girlfriend," "but although that is questionable right now," said miaka,

"Oh I didn't realize that," "well you seem more or less like his little sister," "I stayed with him and took care of him," "the whole entire night after he fell of the cliff," "you know," said xi fang,while miaka gave her best glare, as the two started to laugh together,

"Well" "well soo what," "having a pretty girl take care of him," "wasn't enough to change tamahomes heart," "well at least I don't think it is," said miaka, as the two of them looked out at the mountains,

"Hey xi fang," "what is that building out in the mountains?" Asked miaka,

"That's the old temple," "where hundred's of monk's, study and learn," "do you see the small tower right next to it?" "There is a legend about it," said xi fang,

"A legend?" Asked miaka,

"Of a man and woman kiss on top of it at the exact moment the sun set's," "nothing in this world would ever tear them apart," "but no one is allowed near there now," "they say monster's appear there," "and a lot of couples have been hurt and died," said xi fang,

"That just can't be," said miaka,

"And by the way," "your food is boiling over," "and it obviously smell's like its burning," said xi fang sarcastically,

**"WHAT!"** "Oh why is it turning out like this," Miaka yelled out in horror, and she looked down and he pot,

Tamahome watched from his spot, feeling guilty on what he has done, lucky no one else knows yet in her family, so all he could do now is watch sadly and play that he care for someone else, as the older woman saw him doing that.

* * *

_Meanwhile with the older man_

The older man sat up in a tree watching everyone in town,Thinking over the events, and how the priestess came back into their lives, and her long lost daughter, how tarata will be so over joyed, his thoughts was broken when his wife voice called up to him,

"My dear," "don't you feel so sorry for those poor unhappy children?" Asked subaru,

"Would you prefer it that I let it to go on," "that their love would only bring them pain," "it's different with Isabella,' "but suzeno it's different now," said tokaki,

"Well no," "and true on that part," "but still you know," said Subaru,

"He shouldn't be so girl crazy in the first place," "then he forget's his duty as a celestial warrior," "but I must have to say that all the lady's have a nice fine ass and thighs," said tokaki,

**"Who the hell said anything about asses and thighs!"** Yelled Subaru at her perverted husband,

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the byakko mansion,_

Miaka and xi fang placed their food that they made on the table, as they looked on their work, miaka thought,

_"Oh what the difference," "I wish I practiced cooking at school," "or had Bella teach me,"_ thought miaka, she was brought out of her thoughts as tasuki big mouth,

"So," "you and your wife was once part of the byakko seven?" Asked tasuki shocked,

"Well pardon me for living," "suzeno recognized us when she seen us," "and plus it has been 90 years since then," "and my you do look good for that age my dear suzeno," said tokaki, as suzeno slapped him,

"You pervert," "like away," "geez nothing changes," "*sigh*" "I guess that would be coming with you in you vampire life as well," suzeno shrugged, as she continued what tokaki was saying,

"Well the perverted one name is tokaki," "and my bestie ever," "Subaru," "my shinzaho we are looking for is with my mate tatara," "Bella's father," "he's one of the byakko seven as well," as suzeno finished,

**"Oh my god really!"** Yelled miaka happy, she get's a uncle in the byakko seven,

"We did it my love," Bella said, as she kissed his neck,

"I know my angel," "and you get to meet your father," "and he get's to be changed as well," as hotohoir nuzzled his wife's head,

**"This time we will get that thing no matter how naked princess have to get!"** Yelled tasuki,

as he ran over to Bella and grabbed her, and hugged her, until aro dragged him off and placed him in his chair,

"Thank you daddy aro," Bella said happy, as she gave tasuki the finger,

"Stop foolish around everyone let's eat," tamahome said coldly, as most of the room looked at him,

"Yes let's eat yeah," "yeah" "yeah," tasuki cheered happily, as the vampires eyes the punch bowl of blood,

"Hey look at the weird looking food!" Said tasuki, as he eyes miakas cooking,

"Yeah," "that's what I cooked," said miaka,

"And it looks like from another world to," "no da," said chichiri, Bella only cringed,

"Thank you for this food," "let's eat," said tasuki,

as everyone started to eat, expect for the vampires where enjoying their blood happily, all the humans and demons in the room, took their bit of food, they dropped their chop sticks,

_"Daaaa,,,"_ chichiri *groans* out,

_"I'm going to die from food poisoning,"_ Bella *groan's* out,

_"I think this is the worst food ever,"_ hotohori thought,

_"Dose people really eat this," "I guess not by the look on princess face,"_ said tasuki,

_"I can't even decipher what in it,"_ said chiriko,

"Oh I must need to make a **HUGE** batch of stomach medicine for everyone one," said mistukake, While all the vampires in the room was oblivious to what's going on,

"You all look like it taste horrible," "and Bella you never gave my cooking a chance back home," said a annoyed miaka,

"Oh no dear cousin," "I love you to much," said Bella, as hotohori played with her leg,

"Oh of course it dose," "I mean it dose't," said chiriko,

"Yeah!" "Yeah!" "I think this soup is just Delicious!" Said tasuki,

"Well thank you tasuki," "xi fang made that soup," said miaka,

as Bella threw a fork at tasuki for that one, as the vampires left the room to go about their business, plus they couldn't take they smell of the food,

"This food is down right awful," "the food look like someone shitted all over the plate," "i cant eat this filth," "geez'' "pig's get's better food than this," said tamahome coldly,

Bella was about to get up to kill him, until hotohori grabbed his wife and pull her on his lap, as he tried to calm her down,

"Tamahome," "where you born in a damned barn," "even though is shit is awful," "you don't," said tasuki, but he was cut off by the murderous aura,

miaka only turned away and left the room, as Bella grabbed tasuki first, and slammed his head into the table,

"That's for being a ass and a pervert," Bella said,

"Give it to me," "give me all the food that miaka ever made," tamahome said,

as everyone hands it over, Bella thinked it was a good enough punishment for his asshole move, as tamahome started to eat the food,

"Ooooh tama- kin," "your face is turning blue," said nuriko, in a amused voice,

_"So the hell what!" "I said I was going to eat it all!"_ Yelled tamahome, as he continued to eat it all, while everyone watched,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka,_

_"Oh why am I such a screw up," "all I just wanted to do was to make him happy," "that's all," "oh tamahome," "I wonder if he hate's me now,"_ thought miaka,

while she sat on the steps of the mansion of the byakko warriors, as she looked off to the mountains where the building she was told that if she kissed the one she loved nothing would part them,

_"I just can't split up with tamahome like this," "I have to know how he feel,"_ thought miaka,

_Meanwhile with tamahome and x fang,_

Tamahome was screaming in pain, from all the food he ate that miaka made, he and the others that ate it got sick, the voltori are lucky,

"Oh excuse me?" "The master told me to bring you some medicine," "everyone had a dose if it," said xi fang, tamahome sat down and drank his medicine,

"Well the truth is," "the master told me to do what ever I could do to help you forget about her," "even though it might be a hazard to your life," said xi fang, as tamahome spit's all his tea out,

"Silly old pervert," "what could he be thinking?" asked tamahome, as he rambled on, with his arm behind his head,

"I wouldn't mind it," "I mean if you wouldn't mind it," said xi fang,

tamahome got up from his seat and walked over to xi fang, and he took her in his arms as he was about to kiss her, be saw miaka standing at the door looking at him,

"miaka?" Said tamahome,

as he looked at miaka shocked,as xi fang left the room so the two could have privacy,

"Tamahome," "I just wanted to," "you know that temple you can see it at the top of the mountain," "I heard there is a tower there," "and.. And I would like you to go there with me before the sun set's," "I mean is you so wish to," "if you don't hate me now that is," "then come," "if you don't come," "then I shall know, then i will forget about you," "but I... I believe in you," "and I shall wait for you," said miaka, as she ran away,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka_

"Up to that tower?" "You don't want to go there young lady," "haven't you heard about the monsters," "it's true my dear," "a lot of people where never seen again after they went up there," asked the merchant,

"No no," "not right there," "near it would be just fine and dandy," said miaka,

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later,_

_"So this is it?" "Tamahome will come," "I know he will," "he will come,"_ thought miaka while she looked at the tower,

* * *

_Back at the byakko mansion,_

"Oh miaka!" "Looooook!" "It's a wiggle wiggle for two!" "I got some peach's for me and you!" Sang tasuki cheerfully, since Bella kicked him out when he did it to her,

"Hey!" "It's a peace offering," "let's eat them together," said tasuki,

as he held onto the basket of peaches, he delivered the one's to Bella, as she and hotohori was rounding the corner, and stood behind tamahome,

"Hey tama," "where is miaka?'' "Have you seen her?" "Princess has been worried," said tasuki,

until he felt Bella tap his, shoulder, her turned to see her but she put a finger to her lips to say not yet,

"Miaka went off to that tower up there," said tamahome,

"She went to that tower all alone?" "Why would she do something like that," said tasuki, until it all kicked into Bella's head,

"What the hell did you do this time tama!" "You been acting strange lately," "you better not have hurt my cousin," "remember what I can do to you," "you loser," Bella threatened while her husband and tasuki held her back,

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later,_

"She went to the tower," "that little moron," "there's all sort's of monsters there," "it's just forbidden to enter the tower," "so why in the world wold she go there anyways," said tokaki,

"I would like to know that myself," said Bella, once she finally let tamahome go from strangling him,

"Well she is your daughter suzeno," said Subaru,

"I...I..I told her about the legend about the tower," "and I told her to stay away from it as well," said xi fang, as Bella went over and slapped her a crossed her face,

**"You dumb bitch," "don't you realize my cousin isn't the brightest person out there,"** yelled Bella,

as she shook the girl, and slapped her one more time, tamahome remembered what miaka had told him,

"That brain dead moron," yelled tamahome, as he was about to run off to where miaka is waiting for him, tokaki called after him,

"Wait tamahome!" "You can't go there," "I will go there," "and fang boy can come along as well," said tokaki,

tasuki started to point at himself,while Bella and nuriko and Alice started to laugh their heads off,

"Master," "I think I should," tamahome said, but he was cut off by tokaki,

**"DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF AGAIN!" "YOU AND THAT GIRL ARE NOT GOING TO STAY TOGETHER!" "YOU WOULD BE SPLIT UP," "BUT YOU WOULD BE FORCED,'' "YOU WHERE GOING TO WISH THAT SHE WOULD BECOME APART OF THIS WORLD?"**

"That will not work," "it is the one wish the beast god will not grant," "Bella and suzeno is different they belong here," "when the beast god appears," "the priestess purpose is fulfilled," "and she must returned to her own world," said tokaki, but there was a clearing of a throat,

"Sorry to interrupt," "I didn't want to say anything," "but the portal will remain open after miaka summons suzaku," "this is pretty much time travel," "no one figured it out until now," said Bella, tokaki mouth only dropped,

"Well then," "since that is going to happen," "and that was found out," "I guess then I have nothing else to say," said tokaki,

"Thank you master," "and thank you for caring for me," tamahome said, as he ran off,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome,_

_"Forgive me.. Forgive me miaka," "I shall be there soon," "wait for me my love,"_ as tamahome road off into the sunset,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka_

_"Tamahome," "the sun is about to set," "aren't you coming?"_ Miaka thought sadly to herself,

as she watched for the man she loved, but when she looked down she saw nakago and the rest of the seiryuu, and yui in a fancy carriage,

_"It's yui," "and nakago,"_ miaka thought, but ducked before he saw her,

* * *

_Meanwhile with nakago and yui,_

"Nakago what's wrong?" Asked yui,

"It's nothing," "nothing at all," said nakago as they continued on their way,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka,_

_"Did they see me?" "Nakago looked at me," "I must tell yui that he been lying to her," "I must tell her that it's all just a trap," "tamahome,"_ miaka thought to herself as she hugged her knees to herself,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome,_

"Miaka!"

Tamahome ran up the steps up the tower, to see if his love is still there,

_"Oh miaka where did you go off to," "why dose it seem that we always chasing after each other," "and missing each other,"_ thought tamahome, as he held onto miakas ribbon,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka,_

_"Yui and nakago they went inside," "I fallowed them here," "with out even thinking," "Bella is going to be mad at me," "but I did wait," "and you never came tamahome," "I hope Bella gave you a good butt kicking," "oh I waited up to the vary end," "i guess i have been dumped,"_ thought miaka sadly,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome,_

A figure smiked in the shadows,as his thumb spinned his weapon, and conjured a monster, As the worm like creature slither along up to tamahome, but he heard two voices,

**"DRAGON STRIKE!"** Bella yelled,

**"REKKA-SHINEN!"** Yelled tasuki,

as the two attacks collided with the monster and distoyed it, and got tamahome in the process,

**"Yay!" "Me and princess is the best together,"** yelled tasuki, with his fan up in the air,

"Haha ha," "vary funny tasuki," tamahome said, as he had tasuki by his jacket,

"Oh come of now tama-kin's is that a proper way to treat me," "and the ever so sexy princess who just saved you from bring eaten by a monster," said tasuki,

"Tamahome," "where is miaka," asked Hotohori, as everyone looked around for her,

"She wasn't here when I arrived," said tamahome,

"Do you think that monster ate her," said chiriko,as he clung to Bella,

"Hey you guys!" Yelled tokaki,

"We have trouble tatara missing," "he was taken from the shrine of byakko," yelled Subaru, with the voltori behind them,

**"OH NO!"** Bella yelled,

* * *

_Meanwhile with yui and the others,_

"Will you just give it up won't you," "we have already shown you the shinzaho of genbu," "that is reason enough to give up the priestess of byakko shinzaho," "don't you agree," "if you want to spear yourself anymore suffering," "then hand it over," said soi,

"If you kill me," "then you shall never get the shinzaho," "and you are the priestess of seiryuu?" "And you did not proclaim the shinzaho first hand," "I know who did," "I know that," said tarata,

**"Quit wasting time!" "And give me the shinzaho!" "Once you do I can finally summon seiryuu!" "Then I can finally go home to my world," "and then I can have my revenge on that traitor miaka," "once and for all,"** said yui Coldly, not even knowing that she was talking to bella father,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka,_

Miaka sneaked down the hall's, trying to find where yui was, until she heard nakagos voice,

"may I ask what are you looking for?" "Priestess of suzaku," said nakago, miaka turned around to see nakago standing before her,

"Good Grief," "you never learn do you," "I guess Bella is the only smart one in your family," "it seem's that you lack the ability to comprehend don't you?" Said nakago,

**"Where is yui," "tell me where she is," "and my big brother is smart," "so there,"** yelled miaka,

"So are you here to take lady yui back with you?" "And don't look at me with such hatred," "we would be family If I get my way with the shikon miko," "and we did share a kiss once," "I'm sure you have not forgotten that," "may I have another kiss now?" "My dear priestess of suzaku," Said nakago, as he bowed, miaka slapped nakago hard,

"Don't make fun of me!" "And Bella would never want you!" "If your going to do something to me do it now," "you can rape me," "kill me," "turn me into a ghost," "I Swar it that I will take yui back from you," said miaka,

"Your a strong willed girl," "just like you angel of a cousin," "and I admire that," "don't worry it's not necessary for me to take your virginity from you," "we have almost have the shinzaho as we speak," said nakago,

"No your lying," "Bella will be crushed," said miaka, but she knew he could be turned,

"Gamble on your friendship with the lady yui if you so wish," "never the less," "you are never going to summon suzaku," "the lady yui will not go back with you," said nakago,

**"Where is yui?" "I want to see yui!"** Yelled miaka, she all of a sudden felt her voice leave her,

"Your voice has been stolen," "and no one can hear you," "even if you see lady yui," "it shall not make no differance at all," said nakago,

"I am miboshi of the seiryuu seven," "it's a pleasure to meet you the priestess of suzaku," said miboshi, as nakago punished miaka in the stomach,

"What shall you do with her,?" Asked miboshi,

"Well she has come all this way to see the lady yui," "so why don't we take her to see her long lost best friend," "vary soon the suzaku warriors and the shikon miko will discover she is missing," "and that going to be one thing I would enjoy to see alone," said nakago,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome and the others,_

"So this is where miaka is?" Asked chiriko,

"Da!" "I scenes seiryuu life force all in there," "And someone that's has the same aura as Bella you guy's," said chichiri,

"That's tartata," "he one of the byakko seven and Isabella father," said tokaki,

"And my mate," said suzeno,

"It seem that there trying to take the shinzaho from him by for," said Bella, as hotohori had a good hold on her,

"That mean's we can get both of the shinzaho," "and kick some seiryuu ass," "and get priencessess father," "oh I can't wait!" Said tasuki,

"Even now after you know the portal is still going to be open," "and you have the friend inside of there who want's you as well," "you don't listen boy," "you always have been bullheaded little ghost," said tokaki, as everyone gathered around him,

"Oh wait you all wished to hear!" "Well back then when I first met him," "all the kids used to call him that," "you know that mark that character that appears on his head," "it also mean's spirit or ghost," said tokaki, Bella and tasuki started to laugh, along with the other's,

"It's a ghost!" "Scary!" Haha, "laughed tasuki, as tamahome garbed tasuki by his jacket,

"Hey-tamahome-your-forheaed-is-glowing-is your ghost mad!" Said tasuki,

"And back then all he talked about was money money money," "that is one thing that has changed a bit," said tokaki,

"It hasn't changed," "I mean I still like money in all," "I just found something that's worth more than money," "worth more than my life," "master," said tamahome,

"Oh tokaki," "don't you remember almost 90 years ago," said Subaru, as she looked over a her priestess that returned to them,

"Yes I do," "and now they can finally be together," said tokaki,

**"Alright let's get going you guys!"** Ordered Bella,

"Yeah let's go little ghost," said tasuki, tamahome punched tasuki and sent him flying,

"Well he shouldn't said the ghost word," said sulpisha, as she giggle,as everyone nodded in agreement as they laughed at the scene,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka and tarata,_

Miaka woke up and found herself in jail again, as she pushed herself off the ground, as she turned around she saw a man chained to the wall,

"Oh your awake now," "are you the priestess of suzaku?" "Yes you must be," "I am tarata," "one of the byakko," spoke tarata,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome Bella and hotohori,_

**"Miaka!" "Where are you!"** Bella yelled out,

**"Miaka!" "Answer me right now!"** Said tamahome, as he and hotohori came to a stop behind Bella,

"That wall dearest," said Bella,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka and tarata,_

_"Oh Bella and tamahome," "i just heard their voice," "i'm here you guys," "i'm right here," "along with uncle tarata,"_ thought miaka, as she pounded on the wall,

"Miaka, "said yui, as she looked at her ex best friend,

"Nakago told me that you came," "he said that you had something you had something you wanted to say to me," "shocking Bella didn't come with you I would of love to see her," said yui, as miaka tried to speak, she placed a hand over her throat,

_"I can't speak," "that evil miboshi kid put some kind of spell on me," "and now when we are finally together," "if uncle aro was here,"_ thought miaka,

"Well I'm here," "are you going to say something?" "I thought Bella teach'd you better manners than this," "your just being plan rude," "are you going to say something at all," said yui,

"She can't," "it seem's that she lost her voice," "and who is this Bella person you keep talking about?" Said tarata,

"Oh really," "darn and I finally changed my mind to," "and Bella is her cousin," "and my best friend and wished was my sister," said yui, as she was talking to tarata,

_"Yui wasn't really raped," "nakago lied so he could use her," "I'm so sorry I didn't save you from those men," "and from nakago lies," "even after everything i love you," "bella and the volturi and the cullen's dose as well,"_ thought miaka, as she hugged yui from behind,

"Let...me...go...your...chocking me," yui *gasped* out,

miaka let go quickly when she realized that she was strangling her friend, as yui gasped for breath,

"Oh no worry's you where probably right," "and Bella was right as always," "when she told me when it was pointless to fight," "when I see someone as silly as you are," "my stubbornness is just as silly," "I'm shocked that Bella put up with us for this long," "me and you has been together since kindergarten," "and as well with Bella when she came to see us," "and that's a long time to be friend's and this fighting get's boring," said yui, miaka started to cry,

"Oh yui," "you understand how I feel," "finally," said miaka, as she hugged yui,

"Anyways miaka," "where is Bella and tamahome and the other's hiding?" "If nakago find's them first they would be in big trouble you know," "well not Bella she probably kill him," said yui, as she let tarata go, as he rubbed his sore wrist,

"I'm so sorry tarata about all of this," "i did not know what to do until just now," said yui,

"So you two are friends since your child hood?" "And there is a third one of you?" Asked tarata, miaka only nodded,

"Hurry come along with me," yui said, as they lead tarata down the hall, he started to cough,

"Are you alright?" "Shall we rest for a while?" "Here have a seat," said yui,as she helped tarata sit down,

"Are you sick?" Asked yui,

"No," "It's because I left the shrine of byakko," "90 year's ago my companion's casted a spell on me to stop time affect on my body,'' "so I could protect the shinzaho," "but in return for fiscal strength I turn sick and age faster on the inside," "I am fine as long as I stay in the byakko temple," "I guess you really can't expand your life spanned beyond it's limits can you,'' said tarata,

"So now that you have left the shrine," "Now you don't have the strength to protect the shinzaho?" "Shouldn't you give it to miaka as soon as you possibly can," said yui,

Miaka jumped up,pretend to be nakago, then the genbu shinzaho, then suzaku, then Bella,

"Oh i'm sorry miaka I don't understand you at all," said yui, as she waved her hand,miaka started to do the whole thing over again,

"Oh I get it," "since nakago has the other shinzaho that Bella got me," "we still can't summon suzaku," "am I right?," said tarata,

_"Bingo!" "Uncle tarata!"_ Miaka yelled in her head, as she had a huge banner said correct in it,

"Oh that's right I better get that back since better got it for you," "and wow she had to get nude to get it," "she still my hero," "even nakago not the least bit suspicious of me," said yui,

as miaka started barking in her head, as she started to hop all over yui with dog ears and a tail, yui had a dead pan look on,

"Oh geez," "I get it," "will you knock it off will you," said yui,

"Do you agree with her," "that I should give it to you," asked tarata,

as miaka got on all fours and nodded, tarata scratched his left ear, and placed a seed in his hand,

_"A seed?"_ Miaka thought, as they watched, tarata,

"This is the byakko shinzaho," said tarata, as he held the shinzaho in his hands,

"So that's it," asked yui,

"Here it's your's," said tarata, as miaka held a rose in thank's,

"I know she picked your flower," "but I think she wish you to know how much she thank's you," said yui, as she pointed out miaka,

"That was suzeno's hairdress when she summoned byakko," said tarata,

"Suzeno?" Asked yui,

"Suzeno oosugi," "a girl who came from another world who was a tenchi of all things," "she was the priestess of byakko," said tarata,

"The priestess of byakko," asked yui,

"She was my one true soul mate," "and her mate," "before she summon byakko she was pregnant," "and byakko had to make the child leave this world for a while along with suzeno," "but she was my most beloved person in my life," "that and my only child," said tarata,

"The priestess of byakko was your soul mate," "and mate?" "And she was with child when she summoned byakko?" Asked yui, then it all clicked, Bella is his child,

"Yes suzeno and I was deeply In love with each other," "she was a gentle girl with a temper when she get's angry," "she had soft eyes," "and long brown hair," "but the other byakko warriors where against us being together," "you and the priestess should never consummate your love," "but we didn't listen," "But when she summon byakko," "he and a woman named midariko took the child," "and said you shall meet her again," "and she shall watch over her," "this child is destine for great thing's," "and suzeno had her three wish's she was sent back," "but byakko said that she would be back one day," said tarata,

"But why?" "Didn't you just asked byakko to have her and the child to stay?" Asked yui, she didn't want him knowing she knows him daughter just yet,

"We did," "byakko and the woman said this," "that is one wish I can not grant," "but she shall be back one day," "so shall your daughter," said tarata, as miaka fell to her knees in tears,

_"I hope the portal stays open," "so me and tamahome could stay together," "and so aunt suzeno and uncle tarata could as well,"_ said miaka,

"Hey miaka," "get a hold of yourself," "you don't wish for Bella to see you like that do you," "why don't you just rest here for a minute," "and I go get you some water," "ok ," said yui, as she ran off,

* * *

_meanwhile with yui,_

**"Yui!"** Bella yelled at her friend, as her and tamahome and hotohori, saw her, as she looked over at her,

"Tamahome?" "Bella?" "And whoever you are," asked yui,

**"Oh I should of figure you would been here,"** yelled tamahome, Bella smacked him,

"That's just rude," "she might know where miaka is," "and my father," said Bella,

"Are you three looking for miaka?" "I was just with her less than a minute ago," "well tamahome," "you and miaka can ever be together can you," said yui,

Bella stomped on tamahome's foot so he knows not to saw anything about the portal,

"What in the world do you think that?" Asked tamahome,

"Miaka and I both heard it from tarata from the byakko seven," "dear Bella your his daughter," "sadly you might as well give up," "even if you summon suzaku miaka still has to go back home," said yui,

"No," "there is a," tamahome was cut off by Bella sword against his head,

"Shut it moron," whispered Bella,

**"You seiryuu bastard's better not hurt him," "friend or ex friend,"** yelled Bella,yui walked away from Bella and the other two,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka and tarata,_

_"Oh I just want to see tamahome," "and Bella," "I want to hear their voices," "I must tell them,"_ miaka thoughts where cut off but yui,

"Hey sorry I took so long," "here miaka," "here some water for you," said yui, as she spilled the water all over her, yui knelt down next to her,

"Oh I am so sorry miaka," "here you can use this handkerchief to dry off," "here i'll hold that," said yui, miaka handed over the shinzaho over, as yui continued talking,

"Nakago and Bella and the other warrior's will find us here," "you two stay here," "you will be safe," "ok," said yui, as she closed the doors and walked off,

_"Yui,"_ said miaka,

"Hey wait," said tarata,

as miaka and tarata started to bang on the door, trying to get yui to come back and let them out, or some one can,

"Oh your are sooo naive miaka," "geez," "didn't Bella ever teach you anything," "do you really think I could forgive you just like that," "that's just laughable," "and now I have the shinzaho," said yui, as she went to where nakago is,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka and tarata,_

_"No yui," "please yui come back," "only if I could of talked to her," "then you would of understood how i felt," "or had uncle aro here to read my thought's to tell her how i felt,"_ miaka thought,

It's alright, I shall get us out of here, as week I have become, I still have enough energy and power to get us out of here, said tarata, as he grabed a seed off his necklace,

"That shinzaho belong to my dearly beloved suzeno," "and my daughter," "I can not allow it to be used for evil," said tarata,

as he used his power and made vines grow out of the seed, as the vines opened the door, miaka helped her uncle tarata out,

"We have to hurry," said tarata, as they saw yui running,

"I sense a great evil," "you should stay here," "it's to strong for you," "and do not try to fallow me," said tarata, as he took off,

_"Tarata," "Bella wanted to see you," "and so did aunt suzeno," "if I could talk there would so much I would want to ask you," "and tell you who is looking for you,"_ Thought miaka,

* * *

_meanwhile with yui,_

"Wait," "you will return the byakko shinzaho to me this instant!" Ordered tarata, and yui glared at him,

"I had serious doubted about your loyalty's from the start," "so why did you think I agreed to produced the shinzaho," "Even though with all my suspicions," "because you are the friend of the priestess of suzaku," "you love her don't you?" Said tarata,

**"What are you talking about?"** Yelled yui,

"I don't know the reason of your anger," "but your hear is not completely against her," "and this Bella person is in the middle of it all," "and so I trusted in you," "I don't know why," "now take the shinzaho back to your friend," said tarata, as he walked over to yui, he was stopped by monsters of all kinds,

"This way lady yui," said miboshi,

"Miboshi?" Asked yui,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka,_

_"I just can't just wait there," "when yui summon's seiryuu," "with out knowing the whole truth," "it be a complete disaster,"_ thought miaka,

she stopped her running when she saw a group of monk's walking her way, but the monk's where possessed, so she jumped on the statue and molded herself to it, once the monk's passed her, she *sighed* in relief, and whipped the sweat from her head,

_"Oh my god," "thank kami they are gone," "that was so so close,"_ thought miaka,

she was about to get down, until the. Statue grabbed her and hugged her to it,

Wait miaka where comeing! Yelled Bella, as all the others where behind her, chiriko was on tasuki back,

_"Bella," "that's Bella voice,"_ thought miaka,

**"REKKA-SHINEN!"** Yelled tasuki,

as his flame's destroyed the statue, as miaka fell forward from it, tamahome caught her just in time before she hit the ground,

"Hey what are you doing princess let me go!" *Gasped* out tasuki, as Bella strangled him, since he nearly caught her cousin on fire,

"Miaka I'm sorry," "I didn't tell you the reason why I wanted to break up," "and Believe me Bella and your family let into on that to," "but when I heard that you couldn't never come back here," " all but forgotten the whole thing about the portal remaining open," "it as just to much for me," "I forgot," "I just did't wished to be hurt," "but since the portal will remain open it dose't matter," "I'm the moron for forgetting," said tamahome,

_"No," "long as yui dose't find out,"_ thought miaka,

tamahome looked over at the tower, And he grabbed miaka face and kissed her tenderly, every couple in the room why so touched Bella grabbed her husband she kissed him, along with the other,

**"OH COME ON NOW!"** Yell tasuki, and nuriko,

then they remember chiriko,they covered the kid eyes from the scene, tamahome and miaka came up for air,

"If we would have kissed on top of that tower when the sun set," "we would been together forever," "but the tower didn't need to say that to us," "lord marcus told us what our bond was," said tamahome,

_"Oh that's right we must stop yui fast!"_ Thought miaka, as she waved aro over,

"What is it my dear," asked aro, miaka have him her hand, aro got everything she said,

"She has lost her voice from one of the seiryuu seven," "and yui stole the shinzaho from her," "and tarata is fighting," said aro,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tarata,_

Tarata slashed the monster in half with his vines,

"Now this isn't easy for you is it?" "How long will your powers last?" "And how long will your failing body serve your?" Said miboshi,

_"No I don't," "the one I truly love is,"_ thought yui, but she was cut off by Bella's voice,

**"Yui!"** Bella yelled, as she tamahome miaka and hotohori and aro and tasuki ran towards the,

**"No stay away from here,"** yelled tarata, as a tentical wrapped around his neck,

**"No father!"** Yelled Bella, as suzeno came up next to her daughter, they must inject him with venom soon,

"His body seems young," "but inside he more or less than a 100 years old," "so it is obvious he lack's the strength to fight," "if any of you move he shall be killed," "now calm yourself lady yui," "and leave all this to me," said miboshi,

Miaka only looked at her friend with a sad look, while Bella was being held by tasuki and hotohori so she wont go in and kill the,it just made her more angered when nakago showed,

"Lady yui," "come with me," "this way please," "we have made all the preparations," "and we are all ready to start the ceremony to summon seiryuu," "on the roof top," said nakago,

**"Nakago you stupid asshole!"** Yelled Bella,

"Don't move a inch," said miboshi,

**"Oh no," "tarata,"** yelled suzeno, as her and Bella got go him first,

**"Tarata you must hang on my love," "I came back for you," "I have a way to save you my love,"** yelled suzeno,

"Suzeno is that really you?" Asked tarata,

"Yes my love it is me," "I came back," "and this is Isabella your daughter," "she go's by Bella," said suzeno, as tarata looked at the regal girl infront of him,

"I'm glad to have finally meet you," said tarata,

"Now tarata this will hurt but you will be the same," "now close your eye's," said suzeno,

tarata did as he was told, she injected him five times with her own venom, it will take a day for it to go through,

As everyone was watching, he was near dead he transferred his mind into chirikos ,

To be continued,


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35_

_Moment of battle,_

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka and the others,_

"Well this body was vary venerable," "I claimed it as my own," "now it is now know as," "miboshi," said miboshi,

"Chiriko," asked tasuki, miboshi called him weapon up,

"Your miboshi?" "What in the bloody hell going on here?" Asked Bella,

"But miboshi was just killed?" Said tamahome,

"Well since the temple master body is dead," "I don't have no more use for it," "in a process in mastering in many evil spell's and incantations," "I had to give up my body long ago," "now I just live by taking other body's," "children that are easily to dominate," spoke miboshi,

_"He maybe young," "but chiriko smart," "he not some weak willed child that he can easily possess,"_ thought miaka,

"He smart," "the symbol's had dissappered," "we have to find a way to held him," "even if we can," "he is in real danger," said tasuki,

"Now," "until the lady yui summon's seiryuu," "you can stay you and play with my demon beast," said miboshi, as his weapon glowed, and dragon like fish came out of it,

Chichiri and Bella and suzeno placed a barrier up, so they could think of a decent plan,

"It's to risky to leave this barrier," "no da," "it's strong enough with us three holding it down," "no da," "and if we engage into a fight we would end up killing chiriko," "and we don't want to let out Bella secret to early in the game," "but if it has to," "then we must," "no da," said chichiri,

_"Oh what will we do," "we have to get chiriko back to normal," "before we go and stop yui from summoning seiryuu,"_ thought miaka, as she was about to step out side of the barrier,

**"Ahhhh!" "Quit it you pervert!" "Everyone can see my panties!"** Miaka yelled,

she was handing upside down trying to keep her skirt up even though everyone still could see her underpants, As the snakes started to bring zaps of electric at miaka,

**"AHHHH!"** Miaka scream out in pain, .

"No miaka," tamahome yelled,

"Steps?" "I hear foot step's getting farther and farther away," "yui," "please come back yui," thought miaka,

* * *

_meanwhile with nakago and yui,_

"Lady yui," "what's wrong?" The ceremony will begin soon, said nakago,

"Yes," "tell me nakago," "do you... Do you love me," asked yui, nakago started to picture his Bella in his head,

"Yes," "you are vary important to me," "I have tryed to fullfil every single wish of your's," "and I even made them my own," "I have waited a vary vary long time for that," said nakago,

"Me to," "you have protected me and taken care of me all along ever since I came to this world," "I wouldn't of asked Bella that becaus she deserved that happiness she has," "she suffered so," "like I suffered," "so do you have a special wish you wish for?" Said yui,

"I thank you my lady," "come let's proceed," said nakago,

as they continued to walk, as they opened the double doors she only saw the where she will summon seiryuu at,

"Lady yui!" "Is it true that the lady Bella is here," said suboshi, as he ran to his friend,

"Oh suboshi," "yes she is here," "and highly pissed off," said yui,

"Well I understand," "you have a time using those in tomo," "the search part who brought back his body," "found those near by," "the lady yui has preparations before she summons seiryuu," "you should asset," said nakago,

* * *

_Meanwhile back with miaka and the other,_

Miaka was held in the dragon like monster grip, while everyone looked on helplessly, bella growling out her anger while helping with her part of the shield,

"You know it would be a simple matter to cast a spell and rip her to shreds," "but I don't want to disappoint you to kill you precious priestess," "I have something special planed for her," said miboshi,

**"HEY YOU LITTLE BASTARD YOU GIVE MIAKA BACK RIGHT NOW!" "OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO ****PAY!"** Yelled Bella, as her eyes bleed crimson,

"Oh you must be Isabella," "your just as brave and beautiful as nakago said you where," "but this one has the will power or the strength," "so give it up," said miboshi, as he poked the cheek of chiriko, as the tongue of the dragon licked miaka neck,

**"Hey make that nasty dragon stop licking my daughter!"** Yelled caius,

"Subaru are you able to cast that spell?" Asked tokaki,

"If you can cast it on me now," "since we can be changed like tarata we can use it," "and remain like that," "like how suzeno did," "and tarata," said tokaki,the dragon like snake bit into miaka leg,

**"STOP IT NOW!"** Yelled tamahome,

_"Chiriko can you hear me?" "Chiriko please," "listen to my voice,"_

miaka send her thought's out to her warrior, chiriko came back for a brief second until miboshi came back and sent shock waves into miaka,

_"Chiriko," "chiriko," _miaka continued to send her thoughts to bring back chiriko,

"My head feels like its going to split apart," said miboshi, until someone slashed the snakes to pieces,

"Hey where did you come from," "there to many new people to count," said miboshi,

"Well I was here all along," "in most simple term's," "you just saw was called teleportation," "it the specialty of tokaki of the byakko seven," said tokaki,

"Geez tokaki still smug are we," said suzeno, as she smiled at her warrior,

"Suzeno your telling me that... That.,. My mas..ter!" Said tamahome,

"Well yes," "he just being a smug jackass," "just get use to it he going to be like that for a long long time," said suzeno,

"Well no one said you where the brightest student in the world," said tokaki, as Bella started to poke at him,

"It's alright I shall heal her wound's," said mistukake,

"Hey pop's," "how all the sudden did you get so young?" "I know you will look like that for the rest of your life after your changed," "but how did you do it?" Asked tasuki,

"Well I used a spell to return our bodies from what they where 90 years ago." "And that how they shall remain," said Subaru,

"Oh I forgotten your sexy as hell," said tokaki, Subaru walked over to where miaka is,

"Leave this to me please," said Subaru, as she started to chant,

"Dumbings," said miaka, as she bit Subaru boob, as everyone watched what she just did,

"I restored your body the way it was yesterday," "so you should have your voice back," "you are the only one to stop the priestess of seiryuu," "Bella can't do it, for the sake of all of us," "you must stop her," said Subaru,

"I will not let you," "I will kill you all first," said miboshi,

"He summoning a demon beast," "of the highest level," "not to insult you bella," "and suzeno," said chichiri,

* * *

_Meanwhile with yui and suboshi,_

"Suboshi," "is the building shaking?" Asked yui,

"It must be miboshi," "the suzaku seven," "or mrs Bella would not be able to get here," said suboshi,as he handed yui her towel,

"It almost time to summon seiryuu," said suboshi,

"Yes it is," "I'm kinda in shock about it all." "It really happening," "the truth is," "for a while now I have been a little scared," said yui, suboshi hugged his friend from behind to give her comfort,

"Hey you be alright," "I'll stay here with you until you regain your courage lady yui," "I'm sure mrs Bella would do the same as well," said suboshi,

"I'm afraid of myself," "weather or not I'm about to make a fatal mistake," "but I'm guessing it to late now," said yui,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka and Bella and the others,_

**"Holy fucking hell baby mama!" "What the hell did that thing come from?"** Yelled Bella,

"Where chiriko," asked miaka, as everyone was about to fall thought the floor,

**"RUN LIKE YOU STOLE IT YOU GUYS!"** Yelled Bella, tokaki grabbed tarata since he was goings through the change, as everyone started to run,

**"Chiriko snap out of it,"** yelled tasuki,

**"Chiriko,"** everyone yelled,

**"Chiriko try to remember who you are,"** aro yelled, everyone continued to dodge the giant monster, miaka tripped,

"Oh it's over priestess of suzaku," said miboshi, when the fist was about to smash miaka,

**"Don't do it chiriko!"** Yelled tasuki,

the giant fist continued to aim strait for miaka, but stop when chiriko came back and stabbed the weapon in his arm,

"Tasuki please kill me use your fire," "and let Bella do what she dose I know she could," "please," said chiriko,

"What," asked tasuki and Bella,

"Hurry," "then he will start attacking you again," said chiriko,

"Your talking crazy there no way I could do that to you," "or princess," said tasuki,

"And there no was that this little brat will resist me any longer," said miboshi, until chiriko came back and stabbed the weapon in his chest,

**"Chiriko,"** yelled tasuki,

**"Stop it chiriko,"** yelled miaka, chiriko only smiled at his priestess,

"I won't lose to him," "even with out my mark," "I am one of the suzaku seven," said chiriko,as he screamed and lifted the weapon and stabbed himself again,

**"Chiriko," **yelled tasuki, as he watched on with worry,

"I shall not let you go any further," "you will die with me," said chiriko, as he cryed, the monster crumbled,

"Let me go," "I can't be defeated by a mere child," said miboshi,

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later,_

"Chiriko," "Bella can't you do anything," said miaka, as she looked at her cousin,

"Yes I can," "but he must die first so the person with in dies as well," said Bella, everyone got what she said,

"Please forgive me everyone," "i was weak and i wasnt much help to you was i," said chiriko,

"What are you talking about little one," "you where huge help," "you have lot's of courage to save us like that," said Bella,

"Yeah," "your not weak at all," "how could you think that," said tasuki,

after tasuki said that chiriko passed, Bella closed her eyes for a few moments and made sure miboshi passed away as well, she grabbed tensiega she placed it over chiriko as the goblins of the underworld showed up,

"I see the goblins of the underworld," "they only have chiriko soul," as tensiega pulsated, Bella swiped the sword over chiriko,

"someone will have to carry him as we go and stop yui," ordered Bella, As she placed tensiega back,

"I will do it princess," offered tasuki, as he carried chiriko,

* * *

_meanwhile with yui and the seiryuu seven_

"Lady yui to the alter," said suboshi, as he reviled yui,

_"Miaka the time has come," "the time has come to summon seiryuu,"_ thought yui,

* * *

_Meanwhile with everyone else,_

"Damn it all to hell witch direction is the hall for the ceremony," said tamahome annoyed,

"One wrong move could be fatal," "no da," said chichiri, until a bolt of lighting hit where they stood,

"Well you have to get past me," "before you get any closer to lady yui," said soi,

"Don't take it personally I don't hate all of you," "I'm doing all of this for him," "I would sale my body to the devil himself if nakago asked me to," said soi,

when she was about to power up Another bolt of lighting,but it was stopped but tokaki,

**"Master!"** Yelled tamahome,

"Me and the volturi and the cullen's will hold her off here," "we will by you some more time," "and you guy's get moving," said tokaki,

tamahome only nodded and the rest of them ran off to find yui,

**"No wait!**" Yelled soi,

but Subaru, suzeno and sulpisha and athenadora and the two other lady's of the volturi and the cullen's blocked soi from getting to them,

"Oh no you don't," "we can't let you get any closer to them," said Subaru,

* * *

_Meanwhile with yui,_

_"Why Is my heart so confused," "it's like a voice inside of my heart is telling to stop this," "even though I can finally have my revenge on miaka,"_ thought yui,

* * *

_meanwhile with Bella and the others,_

Are you sure this will lead us to the roof?" Asked Bella, as they ran up the steps,

"I think it will," "no da," said chichiri, until a blast of energy sent chichiri back,

**"Chichiri!"** Miaka yelled out of concern, as her and tamahome held on to him,

"Oh that hurt," "no da," said chichiri,

"You took the brunt of my life force and instantly dispersed it," "I see you got lessons from the miko," "and I know your secret Bella," "he is a impressive spell caster," "that would have killed a regular wizard," said nakago,

**"Get out of our way now," "we have to get to yui," "and stop her,"** yelled miaka, as Bella stood in front of her protectively, as the others helped chichiri,

"Well I only wanted to take this opportunity to thank you," said nakago,

"What," "to thank us," "what are you rambling about now," "bastard," said Bella,

"You all have helped my cause a great deal," "tell me Isabella do you think you chose the wrong person?" "The lady yui only need me and you," "and no one else," "why don't you leave the man you are married to and come with me," "a real man," spoke nakago's

**"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"** Yelled Bella, as she aimed a punch at nakago he caught it, and cradled Bella to him,

"Oh by the way my love," "your cousin's lip's where vary sweet," "but I long to have to touch your's," "and it make's my cock so hard to feel your nude body under mine," "my little angel," said nakago,

as nakago kissed Bella full on the lips as he grabbed her ass, Bella kneed him in the balls, and flipped back to where her husband was,

**"YOUR NASTY NASTY PERVERT!" "I WOULD TOUCH TASUKI BEFORE YOUR NASTY ASS!" "IF YOU ****DARE TO DO THAT AGAIN!" "I WILL CUT OF YOUR SMALL DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOU ASS!" "****YOU DICKLESS LOSER!"** Bella yelled,

as she was being held beck by her husband and tasuki with a smug look on his face,

"Oh my such anger," "it's so arousing," "if you keep going like that I wont be able to keep my mind off of things that supposed to be done," said nakago, as he was about to leave,chichiri spoke up,

"Hold it," "what are you doing in kutou in the first place," "the color of your hair and your eyes," "14 years ago destroyed in the wake of its expansion," "the poorest people had nothing left," "if you are a survivor of that massacre," "then my I ask why are you doing in kutou?" "And seiryuu," "what do you what from the beast god," "and you only want bella for her power and title and beauty," spoke chichiri,

"I dont know what in the world your talking about," "the Ceremony beginning," "now shall you excuse me," said nakago,

"Wait miaka don't," Bella said,

worried that her cousin would do something stupid, as miaka ran and opened the door to the roof,

"Yui is just on the other side of this door Bella," yui" said miaka,as she bursted on to the roof,

"Wait no one here," said miaka,

"Wait what's going one," "this Isn't roof right?" Asked tamahome,

"Yes tamahome it's the roof see the sky," spoke Bella,

annoyed that nakago played them, and that she going have to wash her mouth out from that kiss,

"Look up there," said chichiri, he pointed over to another roof, where yui was preying,

"Oh no," "yui," said miaka,as she say her and Bella's friend about to summon seiryuu,

"That damned pervert tricked us," said Bella,

as she saw yui about to summon seiryuu, she could fly over, but it would hurt to hit the barrier that have up,

**"No don't do it yui!" "Don't summon seiryuu!,"** Miaka yelled, as Bella held onto her cousin,

* * *

_meanwhile with yui,_

As yui preyed both of the shinzahos glowed blue, as all four pillars did as well,

**"A light from the heaven's," "appear before us now,"** spoke up, as everyone watched what was going on,

* * *

_meanwhile with Bella and the others,_

"Look at that," said chichiri, as they continued to watch,

"I couldn't stop her," "I couldn't stop her," said miaka, she was in to much shock,

"Miaka there want much we could do," "I wouldn't of able to fly over there," "the barrier they has up I wouldn't of broken through it," "so please don't blame yourself," "everything will be the same," said Bella,

* * *

_meanwhile with yui and nakago,_

"Seiryuu is coming," spoke nakago, as he watched on in awe, as seiryuu glowed and shot strait for yui,

* * *

_meanwhile with yui and seiryuu,_

"I am seiryuu priestess," "you are the priestess who has called me here?" Spoke seiryuu,

"Yes I am," said yui, seiryuu stretched his hand out,

"I will couple with you now," "we will become as one," "in exchange you will be able to use my holy power only three time's," "to use as you wish," "when you are ready. Just use the word" * kijin* , "understand," said seiryuu,

"Kijin," said yui, after she spoke those words she screamed, as seiryuu entered her body and coupled with her,

"Is it done?" Aske nakago, as a blue orb took every seiryuu warrior,

* * *

_meanwhile with Bella and the others,_

"Hey what that light?" "It's spreading out," said tamahome,

"They all vanished," said hotohori,

_"Oh yui," "we did get to talk," "I didn't even get to say one word to you,"_ thought miaka, until the building started to shake,

"Oh shit," "the building going to collapse," said Bella,

"Everyone hurry get on," "we have to get out of here," "we need to get back to konan soon as we can," said chichiri,

* * *

_Meanwhile back In konan,_

"Miaka," "your awake," said tamahome, when she finally saw miaka wake up,

"Tamahome," miaka whispered out,

"It's all ok," "we have returned to konan," "and master and his wife woke up from the change," "along with tarata," "so your safe now," said tamahome, miaka bolted upright,

"Oh and everyone else?" Asked miaka,

"Everyone fine," "their just relaxing from the mission," "chiriko even woke up from being brought back," "I think lord Marcus and his highness and bella will be coming to see you soon," said tamahome,

"Oh tamahome what will I ever do?" "What am I supposed to do now?" Asked miaka, tamahome reached up and grabbed miaka in a tight embrace,

"Miaka," "it will be alright," "I know it will," said tamahome, as he held the one in his arms in a tight embrace,

* * *

_Meanwhile with yui,_

Yui was asleep after summoning seiryuu, it took a lot out of her to do that. And couplings it's the beast god was the hard part, as she open she eyes, she bolted up right, and only to see nakago kneeling next to her,

"Lady yui," "are you entirely awake now?" Asked nakago, as yui looked at her hands to try to remember what she did,

_"Oh that's right," "I summoned seiryuu,"_ thought yui,

"Now shall we began lady yui," "make your first wish," said nakago,

_"Yes the time has finally come,"_ thought yui evilly,

"Kijin," "seal suzaku away forever more," wished yui, as her body glowed blue,

* * *

_Meanwhile back in konan,_

Tamahome felt something odd all of a sudden, confused why he was feeling this way,

"What's wrong tamahome?" Asked miaka,

"My power," "my strength it's gone," said tamahome, as tasuki came into the room,

"Hey tamahome," "can you use your powers?" Asked tasuki,

"What got you all upset?" Asked tamahome,

"Oh geez don't argue try to use them," said tasuki, tamahome tried to use his powers, but nothing came,

"Um," "there nothing," said tamahome, as he looked at his hands, Miaka got out of bed and stood next to tamahome,

"Hey tamahome," "your ogre mark it's not appearing," said miaka, as mistukake and the other warriors can into the room, the only one not there was hotohori,

"You know she is right," "no da," "we all tried to use our powers," "but we cant anymore," "no da," "the only one's here who dose have powers in the byakko," "and the demons," "and the vampires," "no da," said chichiri,

"My character won't even appear either," said tasuki,

"When I felt my strength leave me," "it was because," said tamahome, he was cut off when hotohori walked in when Bella on his back,

"We are no longer celestial warriors," "we all became normal people," "well rather suzaku itself has vanished," "I believe that suzaku has been sealed away from us," said hotohori,

"Sealed away," asked miaka,

* * *

_meanwhile with yui and nakago,_

Yui collapsed from after making her wish, nakago came next to her making sure she was ok,

"Lady yui," "are you alright?" Asked nakago,

"I feel weak," "it's like my whole body lost its strength," said yui,as she laid back down, nakago held her hand,

"Seiryuu now exist inside of you," "exercising the beast god power had formidable repercussions to your system," "we better wait for your strength to return before you make another wish," "we must not endanger your life for this," said nakago,

"I shall be fine," "we still have two more wishe's," "and the kutou emperor wish has already been granted," "and I can use the last two any way I wish to," "and miaka and tamahome can't do anything about it," "and that's right I made you a promise didn't I," "that you can have any wish you want," "so what is your wish," "tell me what it is," said yui,

"My wish," "I wish to be a god," "and everlasting life," "and ultimate power," said nakago,

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan,_

"I see you had to do all that my dear," said marcus, as he sat next to his grandchild bed,

"We of konan now have to fight kutou," "from the beginning we where dependent on strength," "and suzakus power," "we where so naive to think to have the priestess was enough to stop them," "even now if we lose ground," "we shall never give up," "because we have something important to defend," said hotohori, as he stroked his daughter face,

"You guy's taught me that," "and my love and my wife," "thank you my love and my friends," said hotohori,

"Oh hotohori," said miaka, as she watched her friend with sad eyes,

**"AAAAAHHHHHH!" "THEIR GOING TO KILL ME!"** As tasuki and tamahome bursted into the room,

**"TARATA HE GOING TO KILL ME!" "AND ARO AND CARLILSE AS WELL!" "I WAS PEEPING ON PRINCESS ****SLEEPING NUDE AND THE CAUGHT ME!"** Yelled tasuki, as he was trying to find a place to hide,

**"I WASN'T PEEPING I WAS JUST CAUGHT WITH HIM!"** Yelled tamahome, until the doors opened,

**"AHHHHH HELP US!"** As the went and hide under the bed, as tarata came in,

**"Uncle tarata!"** Yelled miaka, as Bella came running in,

**"You pervert!"** Yelled Bella, as she punched tasuki,

"Ochie," "princess, that hurt's," tasuki said, rubbing his face,

"Well she has me and her mother in her," said tarata, as he smiled at his daughter, as hotohori wrapped his arms around her waste,

"Now it's your turn to get married miaka," "since he not a member of the suzaku seven any longer," "then that mean's your not the priestess of suzaku," "your family now," "you can get married at any time," said hotohori,miaka and tamahome looked at each other,

"Your majasteys," "the kutou army has moved to attack us," "the first Devision of the 6th army is at the boarder to engage them," "kotou forces out number our own," "three to one," "it's only a matter of time before they break through," said the general,

"Sooo," "their finally coming," said tasuki,

"Alright we will give them a battle that won't forget," said tamahome, he punched his palm,

"Tamahome," asked hotohori,

"Suzaku made be sealed," "and our mark's and power's may be gone," "but we are the suzaku seven," spoke tamahome,

"Well I'm in," "I have to kick some kutou ass for my kingdom," said Bella, as the voltori and the cullen's, and the newer vampires agreed,

"Me to," "I'm going with you all." "I'm still the priestess," said miaka,

**"All right let's give the all we got,"** yelled tasuki, as everyone fist pumped the air,

**"YEAH!"**

* * *

_meanwhile later that night,_

_"Yui you did it," "you summoned seiryuu," "so I guess that mean's good bye then," "yui I just,"_ miaka thought, as she shook her head from those thoughts,

_"Give it up miaka your about to go off with tamahome and fight," "that's right i can be tamahome bride now if i want to," "tamahome,"_ miaka thought,

"Hey are you talking to yourself in here," asked tamahome,

"Are you really serious going out on the battle field?" "this isn't a game you know," "it be brutal and ugly," said tamahome,

"Tamahome," "I'm not Making this disesion to fight lightly," "Bella gave me one of her sword's that will protect me," "I may not know how to use it," "but I wish to try to help," "and try to hold my own," "I don't want to be a burden," "to any of you," "and.. Besides," "I don't want to leave your side for even a second,' said miaka,

"This maybe really selfish for me to say but," "I'm glade that you summon suzaku," "you arn't the priestess any longer," "and your just a normal girl," "and I'm not a celestial warrior I'm a normal man," "I know it's selfish to be thinking this way before war," "plus I know everyone else is doing it," "I want you now," "more than ever," "oh what in the world am I talking about," "I better stop right now and get my head on straight," "the empire is endanger," "and we have a war to win," "try to sleep." Said tamahome, as he left the room,

_"Would we win," "the kotou army is bigger than konan army they said," "the people in __the city say we have no chance," "everyone may die tomorrow," "including me,"_ thought miaka, as she tried to catch tamahome,

"It's ok tamahome," "tonight please take me," "make me your bride tonight," tamahome, said miaka,

"Are you sure about this," asked tamahome, he felt miaka nodded, he turned around and grabbed her chin,and kissed her deeply,

_"We may all die," "even if we do," "we decided to spend our lives together," "it's only right we die together,"_ miaka thought,

* * *

_meanwhile with hotohori and Bella,_

"I'm worried about the war my angel," "I'm just worried I'll lose you," said hotohori, as he held his wife to him,

"I'm worried as well my love," "but you can use tensiega since your my mate," "and shippo and shiori and rin as well," said Bella,

"That's a big relief," said hotohori, as he kiss his wife deeply, and took off the silk robe she was wearing, as well he did,

* * *

Lemon start,

Hotohori started to kiss Bella deeply as his hands romes her body, he started to trail butterfly kisses down her neck, when he made it to her Brest he started to suck and nip her her nipple, as he massaged the other, as his other hand made its way to her pussy, he stuck two fingers deep with in her, and started to pound inside of her, when he started to hear her moan,

"Mmmmm I need to be in you," "it's been to long sense we made love," "my angel,"

after he said that hotohori took his fingers from out of her licked them, and positioned himself at her entrance, and rammed in,

"Ooooh hotohori," Bella moaned out,

as he went faster and harder, until Bella walls clinched around his hard cock, they climaxed together, he shot his seed deep with in her,

End lemon,

* * *

"Oh my my lord," "the things you do to me," said Bella, as she joked with her husband,

"Oh I know my dear," "and suzaku forbid we went with out since the dessert," said hotohori, Bella cringed,

"Don't remind me the creepy clown face man watched us," "ewwwww," said bella, as she snuggled into her husband,

"Let's get some rest so we can be ready for war my love," said hotohori, until they heard yelling down the hall

**"WHERE NOT DONE MATING YET!"**

**"YEAH WE HAVE 90 YEAR'S TO CATCH UP ON!" "YOU RED HEADED ASS GET OUT!"**

**"HEY WHERE ENJOYING OUR'S!" "****HAHAHAHAHA!"**

**"HEY BELLA TAMAHOME AND MIAKA GONNA DO IT!" "THEIR GONNA GET DOWN AND DIRTY AND ****MATE!"** yelled alice,

**"HA I GUESS WHERE NOT THE ONLY ONE'S GETTING THE GOOD AND PLENTY TONIGHT!"** yelled carlilse,

**"YEAH ME AND ROSE IS GETTING THE GOOD AND PLENTY IN THE GARDEN'S," "OUCH BABE!"** yelled emitt,

**"STOP BEING A PERV!"** yelled rose,

**"HEY THE MAJOR IS A FULL ATTENTION!"** yelled japser,

**"HUSH IT!"** yelled aro and caius,

Bella only cringed at all what she had heard, and curled up against her husband and went to sleep,

* * *

_meanwhile with the kutou camp,_

"Nakago it's time," "we should move out now," "huh," said soi, as she came into his tent, and saw a weird world,

"What...what in the world you call this place?" Asked soi, nakago shut the clam that tomo had,

"That tomo shell shin isn't it?" Asked soi,

"Yes," "when we recovered his body," "this shell was all that was left of him still intact," "I had opened it earlier to pass the time," "never new the wonders that it held inside of it," said nakago,

"That's lady yui's home world?" Asked soi,

"That's right," said nakago,

"Nakago will you ever take your armor off just for me?" Ask soi,

"What in the world are you talking about," "I have takin my armor off in front of your many of times," said nakago,

"Yes I'm sure that I saw your fiscal body many of times before," "to help increase your life force," "but your heart," "I never seen your heart," "even though it been seven years since we met," "do you even Remember that," "in all that time you have been the only thing in my life," said soi,

"There is only one person who could fulfill my desires," "and it's not you soi," said nakago, soi looked on heart broken,

* * *

_meanwhile with tamahome and miaka,_

_"Tonight I'm going to become tamahomes bride," "after all the times we where __separated from each other," "we will be joined as one,"_ thought miaka,

as she laid nude underneath tamahome, with him leaning over top of her, until her stomach growled and killed the mood,

_"Why did my stomach have to kill the mood," "only i can kill a romanic mood," _thought miaka, tamahome only laughed at her,

"Oh this is just soo typical of you miaka," "you just so hopeless you know that," said tamahome,

"Well yeah," said miaka, tamahome leaned his forehead against miaka,

"Let's just go to sleep tonight," "we can try this again another time," said tamahome, as he held miaka in a tight embraced

"Like on the night after we get married," said tamahome,

"Oh ok," "that's fine," said miaka, until her stomach growl again,

"And please try to eat something before hand," said tamahome, with a dead pan look, and sweat dropped,

* * *

_meanwhile the fallowing morning in konan,_

**"TAMAHOME!"**

**"TAMAHOME!"**

"Hey miaka have you seen tamahome," "the kotou army is about to," said tasuki, as he barged into her room, and was shocked to see what he saw,

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" "THIS IS NO TIME FOR SEX!" "WHAT'S WRONG WITH EV**

* * *

**ERYONE HERE!"** Yelled tasuki,

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later,_

"Look at those cloud's," said chichiri, as they rode onto the battle field, until a bolt hit a solder and killed them,

"It's soi!" Said miaka, as she road with tamahome,

* * *

_meanwhile with the seiryuu group,_

"It's incredible," "the konan forces don't stand a chance against us," said suboshi,

* * *

_With the suzaku group and the voltori and the cullen group,_

"Keep your open," "for there hiding places," ordered caius, as his wife was on the back of his horse, the voltori got split up by Alice's vision,

"Tamahome," said miaka, she tried to get tamahomes attention,

"Yui," said maka

* * *

"Miaka," said yui,

"Now should we put it to a test," "lady yui?" "To see if our first wish was granted to us," Asked nakago,

* * *

_With the suzaku group and voltori cullen,_

"Miaka give me Bella's sword right now," "and hit the deck now," ordered tamahome, as tamahome used the sword Bella gave them, the life force pushed him back,

**"No tamahome!"** Yelled miaka in worry,

as the demonic sword hit the ground, and the other warriors and vampires where hit with the lighting,

* * *

_meanwhile with the seiryuu group,_

"Hahaha!" "This is the best thing ever!" "I love seeing the suzaku warriors so weak and scard," said suboshi, as he watch in amusement,

''Well look like their character marks are gone," "the suzaku seal it seem's they have become mere humans," said soi,

* * *

_meanwhile with the suzaku and volturi and cullen group,_

"Tamahome," "are you alright tamahome," asked miaka, as she tried to help he'd beloved,

"I'm fine," "take Bella's sword and run like you stole it," "like Bella would say," "I will stay here and hold them off," "if we don't change our strategy we will all be killed," "if I die they are going to hell with me," "but I will not let you die," "now get the hell away while you still can," said tamahome,

"What are you saying," "we are spending rest our lives together aren't we," "and you said I was going to become your bride," "after we fight this battle," "am I right," "I am not leaving you even what happen's," said miaka,

caius and the volturi and cullen's that are with him saw his nod,to know that's the cue that yui will be doing what she planed,

* * *

_meanwhile with the seiryuu group,_

"Nakago I'm sorry I have to do your wish for later," said yui, as she got off the horse,

"But lady yui," said nakago,

"Kijin," spoke yui, has the symbol of seiryuu appeared on her head and glowed blue,

"But lady yui," "what are your doing," asked nakago,

**"Nakago look out,"** yelled soi, nakago turned only to see soi to get stabbed by a sword,

* * *

"Damn I missed him," said tasuki, hoping he could got one for Bella,

* * *

_meanwhile with the seiryuu,_

"Soi," said nakago, as he looked on at soi with shock,

"From that day to this one," "all I ever wanted was to be with you," "as I could be useful," "I love you," spoke soi, as her hair fell, she died in nakagos arms,

"Soi," spoke nakago,

"Nakago," "it's the lady yui," yelled suboshi,

* * *

_meanwhile with the suzaku and the voltori and cullen's,_

"A blue light," said tamahome,

"Yui," spoke miaka as caius and the member's of the voltori and the cullen's where ready to go with them,

"She dose't even look like herself," said miaka,

* * *

_meanwhile with the seiryuu,_

"It is time to say goodbye to tamahome and Bella now miaka," "seiryuu who dwell's with in me," "grant me my second wish now return us to our old reality," "take us back at once," "don't let miaka stay in this ancient book a minute longer," ordered yui, as she and miaka vanished but yui didn't notice the people who went along

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka,_

Miaka was started to wake up not knowing where she was, she was in a strange bed room,

"Where am I," "we're did I get teleported back to," asked miaka,

_"Oh no what about all the other's," "Bella and hotohori," "what will everyone to do,"_ miaka thought depressively, until she heard a groan next to her, she turned only to see tamahome laying on the ground on the plush carpet,

"Oh he is here in my world," "oh it just can't be," "tamahome come out of the book," "unless this is some sort of illusion," "or a trick," "or maybe a dream," said miaka, that was quickly snapped away when Jane came into the room,

"Lady miaka," "we have been transported back," "only a few us are back," "but we must move tamahome to a room," said jane,

* * *

_Meanwhile down the hall,_

"Hello yui," "my name is athenadora and this is esme please open the door," "we would like to explain a few things," said athenadora,

"You leave me alone!" "I don't wish to talk!" "I'm tiered," said yui,

"Well you know you don't have to be rude," "we welcome you here after your family died and you just be rude like," "that we don't play those game's like that here what you played with nakago little girl," said athenadora, as she walked away from the room yui was in,

* * *

_meanwhile inside the room where yui is staying,_

_"Oh forgive me nakago," "for abandoning you in the middle of a important battle,"_ said yui,

_Meanwhile in konan_

Nakago shot a blast at mistukake, sent his flying,

**"No mistukake,"** yelled tasuki, as he turned back to where nakago was,

"Say your prayer's," "because this is where you die," said nakago,

"Tamahome and miaka and the voltori and the cullen's that was with us disappeared some place," "and nuriko and chriko got pushed in with them," "and our force's are losing the battle," said tasuki,

"At this lower vantage point," "there not much we can do to them now," "no da," said chichiri,

* * *

_meanwhile with the seiryuu,_

"Suboshi," "it has finally come to dispose of them," "so what are you waiting for," said nakago,

"The lady yui," "my friend," said suboshi,

"Well their nothing we could do," "we shall see the lady yui again," said nakago, he had to put up a shield since there was arrows coming at him,

"So who do you fight for?" Asked nakago,

"Knock" "knock" "who's there," "it's only a incredibly dashing fellow who here to save his old boss," "who is in a tight fit," "well come right in," "thank you," spoke koji, as tasuki looked on happy,

**"Koji!"** Tasuki cheered happily,

"Geez bandit's," "and they are on their side," "this has grown vary boring," "let's go suboshi," "where leavening," ordered nakago,

**"Koji!"** Yelled tasuki,as the two started to dance in a circle,

"It's nice to see you again genro!" Said koji,

"How it hanging koji," said tasuki, as they stopped dancing,

"Well it was pretty rough for us actually," "but what happen to the priestess of suzaku and the shikon miko," asked koji,

"I don't know where she went," "but Bella got married to hotohori," said tasuki,

* * *

_Meanwhile back in voltara,_

"Well I guess nuriko," "chiriko and tamahome came along with us," said caius,

as he sat in his throne with carlilse, since he has his throne, it felt so odd with out aro and Marcus, but her has his daughter and son's, and his wife here,

"So what should we do about yui," asked miaka,

"I'm not sure my dear," "it's just so frustrating with that girl," said athenadora,annoyed with yui's i'm all it moood,

"So what about the universe of the four god's," "what have you guys done with it?" Asked miaka,

Tetsuya and Kesuke and rose and emitt went into the library to keep tabs on things," said caius,

* * *

_Meanwhile in tamahome guest room,_

Tamahome woke up, as he looked around at the odd surroundings, he was a tad bit confused on where he was at, he got up and looked around the room, tamahome looked outside of the window, only to see the beautiful lights and streets of voltara Italy, tamahome stumble backward's only ended up in a pile of limbs,

"You saw it to tamahome?" Asked chiriko,

"Yes," said tamahome.

"Where are we," asked nuriko, since himself and chiriko found them self wondering until they found a room with tamahome in it,

"Oh you guys are awake asked miaka," as she and athadora and esme walked in,

"Miaka where are where?" Asked tamahome,

"What is all this?" asked chiriko,

"Where tasuki and all the others?," asked nuriko,

"Tamahome," "chiriko," "nuriko," "calm down your in voltara Italy," "where I live now," "somehow we all got got transported back to my world," said miaka, as athenadora only nodded,

"Wait your world," asked tamahome,

"So this is your world, asked chiriko," as nuriko nodded,

"But we must turn around and go back," "we must go back right away," "our friends and all of konan is endanger," "miaka get ready, "where is our armor," asked tamahome,

"Well you three there is a issue on that part," "but we can save that for another time," said athenadora,

"Mistress Dora and mistress esme," "they found something out and master caius sent me to get you," said Jane, athenadora and esme only nodded, as she fallowed Jane out,

* * *

"I just hope everyone is ok," said nuriko, worried about Bella,

"Wow so this is it," "where you guy's came from," asked tamahome,

* * *

_meanwhile in library,_

"It seem's like we are apart of the story now," "since the three of the warriors came out of the book," "I have been reading everything that has been happening inside the castle inside the book since we got back," "like now this vary conversation in turning in to a sentence in the book,"

"The girl's family talked about what's going on as they sat inside of the library," said tetsuya, as he read it out loud,

"So your saying everything that's happening now in going into the book," "and that we are still the characters?" Asked athenadora,

"And presently a renegade will transfer time and space to spread darkness in the young girls would," "he is the master mind," "and possess the life force of evil," "and desires the world at his feet," "he wishes to come no less than a god," said tetsuya,

"Oh it can't be," said esme, if vampires could only faint,

* * *

_meanwhile back in tamahomes guest room,_

"You mean you tamahome you did it so we wouldn't be apart," asked miaka,

"Didn't I make a promise," "that we wouldn't be apart ever again," said tamahome, as nuriko and chiriko looked on with awed looks,

"Oh tamahome you did," "you did create a miracle," "and kept your promise," "I feel like I'm dreaming but your really here aren't you," asked miaka, as she held on to tamahome,

"Yes I am really here with you miaka," "you not dreaming," "we are really here together," "and with the other two as well," said tamahome,

* * *

_meanwhile in the hall way,_

Yui was walking in the halls on the palace of the voltori, thinking to herself, she was about to pass one of the rooms, but when she was the scene inside of it, shocked her,

_"How.. How is tamahome here and the other two suzaku warriors," "this just cant be," __"they are only a charater's in a book," "i thought i seperated those two," "but here __they are," "i'm not going to let this go on miaka,"_ thought yui, as she made her way back to her room,

* * *

_meanwhile the fallowing morning in voltara,_

Miaka woke up in her comfortable bed in the room that hers in the vortori castle,

_"Oh that's right," "I came back from the book," "to my own world," "here in the voltori castle,_" thought miaka,

she got out of her bed, and ran down the hall's past all the guards, she checked on nuriko he was stil there, chiriko was still there, now all that left was tamahome, she made it to the grand room he was staying I'm, she opened the door and went in,

_"Tamahome," "so you three are all here,"_ thought miaka,as she was about to kiss him Kesuke popped up,

"Hello there," said Kesuke, with his bright red eyes sparkling,

**"Why are you cuddled up so close to him you weirdo,"** yelled miaka,

"Well caius didn't want him being along since yui was down the Hall," "and the other three has guard's as well," said keiuske,

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later,_

"Miss yui," "the master's and mistress's want's you to come out to eat," said Jane,

**"Leave me alone," "and go away, " "tell who ever they are I don't want nothing from them,"** yelled yui, Jane shrugged wishes to make her to feel pain,

* * *

_meanwhile inside of yui's room,_

"Nakago are you there,"asked yui, as she tried to contact nakago,

* * *

_meanwhile with nakago and suboshi,_

"Yes I am here," said nakago,as he held the claim with his earring in it,

"Nakago who are you talking to?" Asked suboshi,

"It's lady yui," said nakago,

"Huh," "where is she, where is my friend," said suboshi, as his eyes bugged out as he looked around for his only friend.

"She is here just calm down", said nakago,

* * *

_meanwhile With yui,_

"Lady yui can you hear my voice," asked nakago,

"Yes I can," "but I really need to see you nakago," said yui,

* * *

_meanwhile with nakago and suboshi,_

"I can see you so clearly," said nakago,

"Lady yui," "how are you my friend," asked suboshi,

* * *

_meanwhile with yui,_

"Oh suboshi," "I hope you both forgive me for running away like I did," "I think it would of worked our fine nakago," "and I'm going to save my final wish for you," "no matter what happens to me," said yui,

* * *

_meanwhile with nakago and suboshi,_

"Sound's like your a little upset lady yui," "is something or someone bothering you," "is it three suzaku warriors," asked nakago,

* * *

_meanwhile with yui_

"Nakago I thought that," "I thought I finally separated miaka from him and her cousin," "now I'm in her family home since my family passed away," "and now the three warrior's ended up here with her," "why can't I ever win against her," "why is it him over me," "we where together first," "Bella has a right to her husband," "but miaka," said yui

* * *

"I'm confused lady yui," "who is it that you love," "the girl or tamahome," asked nakago,

* * *

"Tamahome I did love him once," "but Bella help me find a way out of that heart break like a true friend and sister would," "I just," "just," "nakago just come soon I can't do this alone," "i just can't stand seeing them together," said yui,

* * *

_meanwhile with nakago and suboshi,_

"Oh lady yui," said suboshi, he looked at his friend with sad eyes,

"I would like to come to you right away," "but there are some thing's I must do before I do that," "but I must delay my visit a bit," said nakago,

* * *

_meanwhile with yui,_

"But why you said that you would come as soon as I needed you," said yui,

* * *

"Don't worry lady yui," "you will not be alone for vary long," "I promise you that," said nakago,

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan,_

"What do you mean that miaka and tamahome and the few of the voltori and cullen's," "and nurikio and chiriko disappear, "asked hotohori,

"It's true," "they all suddenly vanished into the blue light," "mistukake was hurt real bad", "so chichiri is taking care if him," "we managed getting to the capita by taking in direct back roads", "the only the mountain bandits only know about," said tasuki,

"We where able to turn back the first attack," "but the seiryuu already moving In," "you majasty's," "the bandit's of mt reikaku plege their allegiance fighting by your sides," "i know those four will come back," "we must fight hard and hold up till then," "we can do it," said koji,

"Vary well then our course is set," "I have decided to command to army since I have military training," "and will join you soon," "repair your army's what they will face in battle," "I will not tolerate fool's," spoke Bella, in her most powerful voice,

**"Yes your majesty,**" yelled tasuki and koji, as they took off with the remaining voltori and cullen members and the changed byakko, Bella only looked back at her husband with sad eyes,

"Are you sure my Angel," asked hotohori, Bella walked over to her husband,

"Yes my dear," "I have to," said Bella, as she took the one sword off her back that taiitsuku gave her that was alike tensiega but it could head and revive, since shiori and rin has tensiega on her way mistukake,

"Take this," "if you need it my love," "I shall be back in now time," "since your my mate and you have demon blood in you now," "you are able to use it," said Bella, as she gave hotohori her sword, and gave him a longing kiss, as she let go,

"I love you my love," spoke bella, as if it was her last time saying it,

"I love you to my angel please come back safe," said Hotohori, after that Bella ran off to join the battle,

* * *

_meanwhile with Bella,_

_"So yui did take you back to our world," "I guess Alice vision was correct," "and tamahome and nuriko and chiriko tagged along," "thank kami the voltori and cullen's member's that where with you came along as well,"_ thought Bella, as she stopped as looked up at the sky,

_"Well at least now the four of you could be in peace some what," "in a world that not plaged by war,"_ thought Bella, as she looked up at the sky hoping and preying things go as planed,

To be continued,


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36_

* * *

_Meanwhile in voltara,_

Meanwhile athenadora and esme and Kesuke and miaka was showing the three warriors around, the city of voltara since it was a cloudy day, as they went into each italian restraint lettering them taste each food, and gaming centers, miaka had to stop him from smashing the machine,

_"This Is what I waited for so long," "tamahome and me together in my world," "even though nuriko and chiriko is with it," "I'm just happy," "the two of of out on a Sunday date," "the two of us walking slowly arm and arm," "like a normal couple would," _thought miaka as they all went bowling,

**"Yeah!"** Miaka cheered,

as she made a strike, tamahome made a gutter ball, nuriko made four pins fall, and made the rest fall when his second bowl, chiriko made a strike,

_"I thought it was a dream that would never come true," "but it did," "it is",_thought miaka,

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later,_

"In here right you guy's," asked miaka,

as they walked to the place here they where meeting testyia and caius aand carlilse, Keiuske pulled miaka over to the phones area, where Athenadoa and esme was,

"What's wrong keiuske?" Asked miaka,

"We just wished to talk to you that's all," said keiuske,

"Listen," "just hear me out," "we need to tell them where they are from", "we maybe able to send tamahome back," "we are not sure that you are able to go back with him miaka," said keiuske,

* * *

_meanwhile with tamahome, chiriko and nuriko,_

"Pardon me do you know what you would like to order yet," the waitress asked nuriko and tamahome and chiriko,they only looked at him with confusion,

"Do you have any chinese food?" asked tamahome,

"No sir," "you must order from the menu," "and this is a italian place not and Chines,"

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka and keiuske and athenadora and esme_

"Why not?" Asked miaka,

"It's because yui was so angry and filled with jealousy when she made that second wish to seiryuu," "it was made so you was not able to go back into the book again my dear," said athenadora, she looked at her soul bonded daughter sadly,

"No mama Dora," "I have to go back," "Bella there," "and I promised everyone that I would help them fight," "they are counting on me, said miaka, athenadora took her soul bonded daughter in her arms,

"I know it's tough my dear," "but we must have to face the reality," "you are not the priestess of suzaku in the universe of the four gods anymore," "your now a student and a princess taking your exams," said Athenadoa,

"No it's not true," "it's just not fare mama Dora," "I can never see my friends there again or the other volturi and cullen's members or uncle tarata and aunt suzeno," "and Bella," said miaka,

"I don't know right now," "taiitsuku probably is working on the portal." "But the real problem is the three warriors," said keiuske,

"What do you mean," asked miaka,

"I think they know they have to go back into the book," "they just don't know they are from the book world yet", "it's a real world inside of a book," "and it's basiclly time travel,"said keiuske,miaka walked over to the railing,

"I don't want to let them go," "I don't want them to leave me again", said miaka, as she cryed, athenadora went over to her daughter and hugged her,

"Miaka," keiuske wispered,

"He can stay," "they can learn to fit in," "like how Bella told me how inu yasha did when he came with kagome over," "I just know they will," said miaka,

"My dear I know they would," "but I'm not sure," "but the whole coming out of the book world I know it was real," said Athenadora, they didn't notice tamahome was there,

"You heard everything tamahome?" "Did the other two?" Asked esme,

"What do you mean," "huh," asked tamahome, as he walked closer to miaka,

"I'm made up along with nuriko and chiriko," "it's a joke right," "that what yui said to me," "are we real people," "me and you", "are we all real people," "not just use three, and the others," "your telling me that we are just made up in some made up story," asked tamahome, as he took off, miaka took off right after him,

_"Wait tamahome that not what I was saying," "wait please,"_ yelled miaka, as she passed the table with nuriko and chiriko sat at,

"Hey watch it little princess", said tetsuya,

**"Tetsuya what the hell took you so bloody long,"** yelled athenadora as she rampages to her other souls bonded son,

"Geez," "mama dora I'm sorry I'm a little late," said tetsuya, Athenadoa grabbed her sons ear,

"We will talk later my son," "let's go," "and you two stay here with keiukie and jane", "as he explains something to you," said Athenadoa, as she dragged her son out,

"Ouch," "mama Dora," "that hurts," complained tetsuya,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka,_

Miaka was running down the streets of voltara, trying to find tamahome, but there was to many people,

**"Tamahome!" "Where are you!"** Yelled miaka, as she pushed through the croweds of people,

_"It's not true tamahome," "your not just a character in a book," "you misunderstood what you heard," "your world is a real world just inside of a book," "it's more or less like time travel in detentions," "Bella explained it to me," "and now keisuke and mama athenadora," "I know you do exist,"_ thought miaka, but she stopped in her stepped when she saw yui,

"Yui," "you got out of the palace?" Asked miaka,

"I have been waiting to talk to you miaka," "where is the other three at?" said Yui,

"I'm not sure," said miaka, she was shocked when she heard a voice,

"The lady yui just asked you where the other three warriors are," "the priestess of suzaku," "you answer her right now you filth," said suboshi,

"Suboshi how did you get here?" "The ribbon of our school uniform", said miaka,

"I gave it to him," "for a keep sake when we where inside of the book," "I gave it to him if he ever needed to come here", "and you finally realized that the book world was real and not fake," "it's just basically time travel," "and the book was the portal, "said yui,

"So why Is here yui," asked miaka,

"Well I think I told you that miaka", "I will never allow you and tamahome to be together and as well as those other warriors," "and you can never have Bella as family," "it is impossible that you can go back inside of the book," "the portal is closed off to you," "now that's all that's left is to make those three disappear," said yui,

"Oh please yui," "I just want to talk to you," said miaka, suboshi sent his weapons at miaka, she jumped out of the way in time before they hit,

"You stay away from the lady yui!" "Now that you can't get near the lady Bella!" "I don't have to worry about her," "now the three warriors here will die," "but I will cut you in to little pieces first," "the priestess of suzaku," "as punishment for hurting lady yui and the lady Bella," said suboshi, miaka pushed herself up, and ran away,

"Hey you hold it right now!" Said suboshi, as he chased after miaka,

_"Oh nakago when will your war will finally end," "i need you here with me now," "i miss you so much,"_ thought yui, missing nakago,

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan,_

**"Warriors we must hold this position!"** Ordered Bella,

as she was on a black horse, in royal armor for konan, she was commanding the army's, as koji and tasuki was on ground battling it out,

**"Your majasty!" "Look right in front of you!"** Yelled a solder, Bella did as she was told, only to see nakago,

"Oh it's you," "and your bitch ass is mine," said Bella as she glared as nakago with impending death,

* * *

_meanwhile with mistukake and chichiri,_

"Here you go your a strong lady," said mistukake, as he helped a young woman, with the help of tamahomes family, and shiori and rin,

"Why thank you good doctor thank you," said the woman,

"You take care of yourself," said mistukake, as he limped back inside of the house,

"I shall thank you," "as the lady went on her way," chichiri just came back on dios and handed over the produce over,

"Where is mistukake?" Asked chichiri,

"The doctor is still helping the wounded," said the woman

"Geez that guy," "mistukake you wounded to, no da " said chichiri, as he ran into where mistukake is, until the trio heard a woman yell,

"Shokka," "hang on," said the mother, as her and her husband kneeled in front of mistukake,

"What happened," asked mistukake, as he looked at the baby, as shiori and rin came over, this might be the time she might be needed,

"It's our daughter," "she all of a sudden had trouble breather," said the mother, a mistukake looked down as the baby,

"I have no Medicine for this," said mistukake, trying to figure out what to do, then. He Remembered that shiori and rin had the tensiega so that means he could use that holy water,if he dies he could be brought back,

"Please doctor," begged the mother,

"I could use the holy water," "I don't have the strength to heal anymore," "and thank suzaku for Bella sword," said mistukake,

"What are you going to do mistukake," "our power's are gone now," "you couldn't survive in your condition," said chichiri, until shiori's voice entered his head,

_"Chichiri," "I have the tensiega," "I can bring him back," "I have used it before," "I __know what he planning," "just play along,"_ spoke shiori, chichiri only gave a nod that he understood,

"I could of never saved Shokka my love," spoke mistukake, ask he started to heal the child,

"It's not your fault that you couldn't save her," "she still loved you in the end," "don't do this mistukake!" Said chichiri, as he was doing as shiori said,

"Shokka," "I'm not going to join you," "I shall be brought back," "I am still needed in this world," as mistukake passed away, his life force healed everyone in the whole area,

**"Hey I thought I killed you!"** Yelled the kotou solder,

**"No I killed you barbarian!"** Yelled the konan solder, While shiori and rin brought mistukake back chichiri made a speech,

**"YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" "YOU SHALL NOT FIGHT HERE!" "HE GAVE HIS LIFE!" "MISTUKAKE SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO SAVE ALL OF YOU!" "YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" "LEAVE THIS PLACE ALL OF YOU!" "OR YOU WILL MEET THE DEMON FROM HELL!" **Yelled chichiri, while everyone put mistukake sleeping form inside the building, since shiori and rin did the job that needed to be done,

* * *

_Meanwhile in voltara_

**"Tamahome!" "Where are you at!"** Yelled miaka, urgently trying to find her love, as suboshi chased her,

**"Priestess of suzaku you get back here,"** yelled suboshi,

as he pushed through the crowds, as miaka continued to run not even thinking in going back to the castle,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome,_

_"I'm just some character in some book," "my whole world is just some word's in paper," "a story written by some unknown hand," "everything that happened," "this must __be all a misunderstanding," "maybe I got hot headed again,"_ thought tamahome as he sat down in a park bench, near a fountain,that Marcus had made for his long deceits mate,

_"Oh Bella your right i'm to hot headed for my own good,"_ thought tamahome, as he started to watch a movie scene be made, as the scene made him remember,

"_That's right," "miaka now I understand," "the book is a portal to my world," "time __travel," "I'm a real person", "so suzeno could of came back anytime she wanted," "it's __just what the god's say to you was riddles," "no one never got it until you guys," _thought tamahome, as he ran back to his beloved, and his two other friends,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka and suboshi,_

**"AHHHH!"** Miaka screamed out, as suboshi caught her, as his weapon tide her up,

"well you led me on quite a chase priestess of suzaku,"  
"the lady yui don't want you killed because you dishonored her and Bella," "I have to defy her request," said suboshi as the crowds on the streets of voltara watches the scene with confusion,

"Even death is to good for filth like you," "not even pain would be enough for what was done to her and Bella," said suboshi as he strangled miaka, he turned only to see tamahome standing there,

**"You get away from miaka,"** said tamahome,

"Tamahome," said suboshi,

**"You get away from her suboshi,"** yelled tamahome, as miaka push's suboshi off of her, and ran back to her brothers and mother and esme, with nuriko and chiriko,

"You guys take care of miaka," "I have some unfinished business with him," said tamahome,

"Miaka please forgive me," "Bella was right I am a hot head," "and I didn't listen," "I let what yui said get to me," "now I know what the book is," "it's a portal to my world," "it's time travel," "please forgive me for being a hot head," said tamahome, as he stood I'm a fighting stance,

**"Out of the way," "where is the fighting!"** The police yelled, as they ran towards the fighting warriors,

**"It's right over there officers!" "There they are!" "They are just killing each other!"** Said a woman,

as she pointed the way where tamahome and suboshi was, As suboshi weapon aimed at tamahome, he dodged it before it hit him, and crashed into the ground, as suboshi floated In the air with his weapons twirling around him, tamahome only glared, suboshi aimed the weapons again where tamahome stood, but he dodged them again and hit the side of a building,

"So are you going to fight me or run away like a little bitch that you are," tamahome, said suboshi,

**"Tamahome," "get away from him," "he will kill you!"** Yelled miaka, as she and the others watched the scene,

Amiboshi aimed his weapons again, but tamahome only blocked them with his fists, and did a back flip and kicked suboshi in the face, that sent him flying,

"Damnit my body won't move like it use to," "I better lead him away from miaka and the others," "I know the volturi and the cullen's could defend them selves but not nuriko and chiriko right now," said tamahome, as he ran away, hoping suboshi would fallow,

**"Oh you little bitch!" "I knew you where a pussy!"** Yelled suboshi, until suboshi felt a hand in his sholder,

"Hold it kid your coming down to the station with us," "right now," said the cop, keiuske and the others could't help but laugh at the scene and took a photo, miaka only looked on worried about tamahome,

"Out of my way!" "Your not going to get away from me tamanome!" "Fallow him and punish him," "make sure there nothing left of him," said suboshi ,

as one of his weapons floated above his palm, as the ball was sent flying, As it dashes by tamahome head, and crashed through a window, tamahome started to run again, as the ball started to fallow him,

_"Well that a new trick," "and my strength will not hold out much longer," "I will have to think of Something fast,"_ thought tamahome,

**"Suboshi!"** Yelled miaka, suboshi stopped in his tracks to look at miaka,

"Please stop this," "and think about what are you doing," "this kind of violence will not help yui," said miaka, her and her two brother and Athenadora and esme and nuriko and chiriko stood behind her,

"Oh it's you again," "and it seems you brought me the other to suzaku warriors," "and so this is where you red eyed people came from," said suboshi,

"Let's run for miaka," "we don't Need to be found out," "the world dose not need to know of our existence," said Athenadoa,

"You guy's can go if you want to," said miaka, as she stood face to face with suboshi waiting for him to attack,

**"Suboshi!"** Yelled tamahome, as he came running towards suboshi, along with the weapon that was fallowing him,

"Ha," "come and get it," said suboshi, as he sent his weapon at tamahome, as he dodged it, and jumped over his head, but something was holding him in place, a man and a woman,

**"What's happening!" "Who are you two!"** Yelled suboshi, as midariko and byakko held onto amiboshi,

**"Lady midariko," "byakko," "you came to help me,"** thought tamahome,

as the suboshis weapon went strait through him, as tamahome fell on his back on the ground, suboshi fell to his knees holding his chest, as yui's ribbon fell out of his jacket pocket, he picked up his friends ribbon,

"Lady yui," "my only friend," "tell lady Bella I really did love her," said suboshi as he shook, as he fell face down, he passed away, and disappeared,

_"He vanished,"_ thought miaka, until she turned around, she saw tamahome being helped by nuriko and her mama Dora,

* * *

_Meanwhile in makan village,_

Amiboshi was playing his flute like like there was a care in the world, He hasn't seen the angelic lady woman in a good while, he stopped playing when he felt something odd,

"What's wrong kaika?" Asked Minerva,

"I'm not sure it's just I feel so sad," "like a great emptiness," "like part of me has been torn away," "not that," "like a part that been missing that's been brushed away and filled with love," "what a strange felling," "I wonder what it was," "well it's over now," "I feel fine I really do," said amiboshi,

"I hope so," "maybe your just disturbed by all the fighting," "and maybe you miss your aunt Bella," said albus,

"I know kaika," "why don't you play a Song on your flute for them," "and lets all prey that the war will end vary soon," said Minerva,

"Yes," said suboshi, as he started to play his flute again,

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan,_

**"Hey genro are you still alive over there!"** Yelled koji,

**"Damn right I am!" "I still have to make princess mine!" "It has to take more than a tiny war to kill me off!"** Said tasuki, but he looked around for Bella,

"Now what's wrong?" Asked koji,

"I don't see princess anywhere," "I hope she is ok," said tasuki, hoping that's the woman he loved is ok,

* * *

_meanwhile with Bella and nakago,_

"So now we are alone," "no one here to interrupt," "and your ass is mine," "you messed with my family," "now with my kingdom," said Bella,

"Well isn't it a pleasure my dear," "you still don't want to join a real man," "shocking you chose a pretty man like that 4 emperor," "you knew it's still show's courage that you do this for him and your country," "even though you will die if

you don't choose me," "if you have remained in the safty of your palace with your pretty boy husband," "you might have lived the full year's of your demonic ages," "I shall retire my army's now," said nakago,

What do you mean, asked Bella,

"Navel and ground force's of kotou are all around here," "it would be a easy job for me to squash konan like a bug," "but my intentions have been changed," "I'm not interested in konan it's not as compelling as it once was," "in order to take control of this world my objective was to unite the four kingdoms," "konan," "hokkan," "kotou," "and sairou," "but however I recently discovered another world that's even more vital to control," "since there is no point about me allying myself with that foolish emperor of kotou," "it about time for me to make my plan to go In to works," said nakago,

"What your plan?" Asked Bella, trying to get more info out of him,

"Why do you think I brought so many troop's for to fight against you," "even though the suzaku seven lost their powers," "what would happen if I ordered those solder's I their leader to attack my land," "kotou," "the emperor only has a few thousand imperial solders in the capital," "a nation that dose not posses the heart's of its people," "it's precarious castle it's built on a hill of sand it is doomed to crumble quickly," said nakago,

"This war your only solidly to distract the kotou emperor," "you stupid bakayaro," "for that selfish reason ten's of thousand's of people died for," said Bella, as her hand shook on and she held her sword,as she saw soi get tossed to the side like garbage, she would bring her back,

"Why should you care," "it's a enemy nation will be gone," "you should celebrate," said nakago,

"Well it seem's to me that some recent distraction made you to alter you plans," "this world you wish to conquer its not what I think it is," said Bella,

"I'll make sure to send your regards to your cousin," "when I run into her," said nakago,Bella's eyes went wide,

**"No miaka," "tamahome," "nuriko," "chiriko," "aunt Dora," "uncle caius," father carlilse," "and mother esme," "keiuske, and the others," "no," "you wouldn't dare to harm none of them!" "Long as I live!" "I shall never let you any were near my family you bakayaro!" "And I shall never let you violate my world!" "I will not lose no more family!"** Yelled Bella, as her horse road closer to nakago as she was going to stab him,

"You hot imperial demonic fool," "such a shame your the shikon miko," said nakago, as he blasted a energy blast at Bella,she road right into it not even caring, as koji and tasuki looked up, and chichiri saw what was happening as he road back from where mistukake is resting,

**"NOOOO LADY BELLA!" "NOOOOOO!"** Chichiri yelled,

Bella didn't hear him as she continued on her attack on nakago, as his energy blast was about to hit her, her armor was coming off her eyes bled red, as she moved on,

**"I WILL KILL YOU BASTARD!"** Yelled Bella, as she stabbed nakago in the sholder and got him good with her poison claws, as nakago shot Another energy blast which hit, sent her flying,

"Mi..a..k.a," Bella *gasped* out her cousins name, as she fell to the ground hard,

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later,_

nakago touched bella's face while she was unconscious,

now i can take what i want, thought nakago, as he ripped off bella's under gaments off, and he only pulled his pant's down enough so he could slip into her warmth cavern. as he rammed his cock deep with bella's woman hood,

mmm event though our dry, your tight, as nakago speed up his pace he released his seed deep with in bella, he made himself look decent he road off, while leaving soi, and bella bleeding out,

* * *

_Meanwhile back in voltera,_

Miaka turned around quickly, thinking she heard Bella's voice,

"What is it miaka?" Asked athenadora,

"Nothing I felt like Bella was calling out to me," said miaka,

"He's badly bruised and scratched," "but I don't think there are no bone's are broken," said carlilse,

"Miaka," said testuya, miaka turned around to him and caius, seems looking like he want's to know what's going on,

"You have a minute," asked testuya, as miaka left the gust room with athenadora, esme and carlilse, they closed the door behind them,

"Here the four god's book," "we have been keeping up since we gotten back," "mistukake passed but shiori brought him back," "but that's not the worst of it right now,"

"and at this vary moment someone we know and love is about to die and was raped," "our Bella," "nakago raped her while she was unconscious while she is on the verge of death," said testuya,

Athenadora and esme sat down quickly along with caius and the others, miaka opened the book's shacking, since everyone would be able to hear her voice since that been inside and the two warriors are out here,

"Maybe you can reach her," "I couldn't do it," "it hurt's to much," "and knowing what she going through," "maybe your voice can make it there," "here this page," said testuya,

_meanwhile In konan,_

"Bella," "Bella can you hear me," asked miaka,

Bella laid on the grass on tasuki's lap as he stroked her hair not able to move, knowing that she will be brought back,

"Dear cousin?" "Dear cousin?" "there voices coming from the sky," Said Bella, as she opened her eyes,

"Bella," "tasuki," "chichiri can you hear me? "

"Yeah and us to!" "You better not kick the bucket on us!" Yell miaka and everyone else,

"Yeah it's true," "hey miaka and everyone else," "what happened to you," "where are you guys," "huh," asked tasuki,

**"Oh I'm so sorry," "I'm so sorry," "I can't get back there," "I never could get back ****there," "how can I help you now," "you must feel so alone after what nakago did to you,"** yelled miaka,

"Don't cry miaka," "that's what I figured yui did it all," no worries i will forget what happened," "once i gwt my revenge," "and the kotou army has with drawn," "and our beloved konan is safe," "we are safe now," "I regret one thing though," "I tried I couldn't stop him," "so he is still alive,"and you know what he did," "but I did stab him and got him with my poison claws," "hahahahah," *cough* *cough,* "ouch it hurt's to laugh," said Bella,

"Who.. Who, alive," asked esme if she could still cry,

"I will come back and I will kill him," "I will not let him get my guard down," said Bella,

"No Bella." "Don't talk anymore," "no da," "lord hotohori never used the tensiega before," said chichiri,

"Bella," "you can't die on me," ''you can't die like this," "you better get brought back"! "Because hotohori would be a shell of himself with out you," said miaka,

"Yes my beloved," "my love is waiting for me along with my pups," "I must be brought back," "I can't join my family just yet," "even though my real family is here," said Bella,

"Oh my dear cousin," "we would all meet again," "even with all the hell you put me through," "meeting everyone of you help me heal my void that I lost when I lost everyone i loved," "hotohori my beloved you better bring me back your I shall haunt you," "miaka my dear cousin I love you my cousin," said Bella, as Bella gave the *rock on* sign with both hands as they fell to the ground, and all went silent,

"Bella," "Bella," "Bella," miaka continued to call for her cousin, As the two remaining suzaku warriors in the battle field sat crying by Bella's body, along with koji,

* * *

_meanwhile In voltara_

Miaka fell to her knees in shock, as everyone else felt,

"You better be brought back Bella," "you said you wouldn't die," "now you have to be brought back," cryed miaka, as Athenadoa and esme went and comforted miaka, they Knows bella would be brought back,

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later,_

Miaka walked over to yui's room, debated awhile to knock on it, but did it anyways,

"Come in," said yui, since she knows it's pointless to not telling to stop, when miaka walks in, she was shocked,

"Is it ok If we could talk," asked miaka, yui only shrugged,

"What happened to suboshi," asked yui,

"Um he died, " miaka said timidly, yui looked down at the floor, when miaka sat down next to her,

"Bella did as well," "and nakago raped her whuke she was on the verg of death," said miaka, since she can't let out that she could be brought back to life just yet, yui flinched at that,

"Here I found this near his body," said miaka, as she handed the bow to her uniform,

"I guess nakago is the only Ally I have left now," said yui,

"Yui listen to me nakago is not your ally," "when you first came back into the book," "those men never raped you," "and did't you hear me he raped bella while she was about to die," said miaka,as yui remember,

"You where saved before they could do anything," "but nakago lied to you," "and convinced you that it was all my fought," "in order to make me you enemy," "as soon as I got back to this world I took off my school uniform and met the voltori and cullen's,"

"and that's the reason I could not hear you calling for help," "with that he could use that and make you think I was the bad person,''said miaka,

"It's all lies," "your lying,"said yui,

"I'm not lying," "nakago only wanted the power of seiryuu for himself," "and he wanted Bella's powers for himself," "here read this," said miaka,

"So tokkiko father killed her because she was being devoured by the beast god," "and killed himself," "he wanted the book sealed," "but it was found by my aunt suzeno oosugi," "and she came the priestess of byakko," "and Bella was born inside of the book," "at that time," "but let's not get into that," "but her will is strong," "if you stay strong you won't end up like tokkiko," "you have to Believe me yui,"

**"It's not true," "I don't Believe you,"** yelled yui, as she ran out of the room,

* * *

_meanwhile Inside of the hallways,_

_"She a down right lyer," "it's a lie, then all this fighting would Been all for nothing," "and Bella's death for been for nothing as well," "then Bella was right there was no reason to hate her like I did,"_ thought yui, as she looked down, and pulled her sleeved up,only to find scales,

_"Oh no," "what is that," "nakago did you know about all this," "did you know all about this nakago,"_ thought yui, As she held her wrist,

* * *

_Meanwhile in kotou,_

"Na..nakago," said the emperor, as all his guard's left him alone in fear,

"So it finally end's your majasty," said nakago, as he continued to stare off with the old emperor,

"Nakago have you really betrayed me," asked the emperor,

"Well the kotou force's are removable are made up from foreign mercenaries," "and as for betrayal," "I don't recall to swearing my loyalty under you," said nakago as he walked forward to the emperor,

"Please let me live that's all I ask," "what is it you want," "gold or to be emperor in my place," "i have favored you ever since you gotten here," "i have took you in and made you my genaral," said the emperor, nakago Jammed him fist into the emperors stomach,

"Now you know the humiliation that I and my people had to suffer during your reign," "it's over," said nakago, as he let off a energy blast as his hand and arm was inside of the emperors stomach,

"The emperor as been taken care of," "kill his family and all the noble men," ordered nakago,

"I have to leave you for a while for a debt I am owed," "I shall be in touch," said nakago,

* * *

_Meanwhile in voltara,_

_"I told yui everything that I had to tell her," "now I just have to Believe in her now," "and keep faith in her, there nothing else I could do," "there really nothing really no one could do,"_ thought miaka, then she Remembered that she had to get back with the rings, as she started to run back to the castle,

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

"Tamahome," said miaka, as she bursted into tamahomes guest room,

"You guy's where planning to go back into the book where't you," "and you where not going to tell me," said miaka,

"Caius and carlilse told us that Bella has passed away," "and that she was vileated before her death," "and mistukake had been brought back to life," "there not sure on if Bella has been brought back yet or not," "I think we need to go back," "we all belong there, but for you it do much different," "you belong here," "in this world not mine," "Bella was born into it but was taken away from it to be born here to become what she is," "I'm glade we all came back with you all," "I understand now about time travels" said tamahome,

"But you promised," "you said we all will never be apart from each other again," said miaka, afraid that she would lose tamahome, not even thinking of the other two, tamahome walked over and placed his hands on miakas shoulders,

"It was selfish words when I didn't know the laws of time travel," "and now what yui has done I'm not sure how the portal will work," "and besides I shall find a away back to here again," said tamahome,

"What are you talking about," "why are you even saying all of this," "I could never be happy with out you," "You promised that we would stay together," "and that we would live our lives together," "your not just from the past tamahome," "to me your someone can never be replaced," "never ever," "never say your leaving me not now that Bella has," said miaka, as she clung to tamahome as cried into him,

"I will do anything you ask me to," "I even learn how to cook," "oh just please don't leave me," cried miaka, tamahome straight face fell that he was trying to hold, as he wrapped the one he loved in a tight embrace,

"A wedding ceremony," "let's have one," "How is it done in this world," "can you show me," asked tamahome,

* * *

_Meanwhile with yui,_

Yui was wondering around the streets of voltera, she didn't feel like going back home just yet, so she just wondered around to get to know the place since she will be stuck living here, stuck in her own thoughts,

_"Nakago answer me nakago," "you didn't kill and rape Bella did you," "and did you know all along that I would be devoured by seiryuu,"_ thought yui, she stopped in her tracks when she heard nakagos voice,

"Lady yui," said nakago, as he was about to materialize in front of her,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka and tamahome,_

Miaka held out the rings she ordered from the family's jewelers shop, hoping they would fit,

"There the ring's I got made at the family's jewelers," "we each put one on our left ring finger," "and in our heart we pledge our internal love,"said miaka

as the placed each ring on their ring finger, and clasped there left hands together, and looked into each others eyes, not realizing that they will be husband and wife since caius and carlilse witnessed it,

"And now the two of us are husband and wife forever," "after all that has happened," "nothing could come between us," "we are joined together," "now we are one," "oh I love you miaka," said tamahome, as he kissed miaka,

_"I love you as well," "always,"_ thought miaka, as she kissed him back, as they has a audience of sobbing warriors and dry sobbing vampires, after the two broke apart, caius cleared his throat,

"Well now your a married woman now my dear child," "now you must consummate the marriage after this is all over," since me and carlile witnessed it, and we are two of the four kings of voltera," "so it's a one honor of our's," said caius,

Miaka and tamahome only blushed, and the thoughts running in there heads at what they would do when everything is all over, the blush only deepen,

"No worries we shall give you a much grander wedding after things are over," "but other than that you are husband and wife," "treat her right or I will eat you," said caius, as he glared at tamahome, he only cringed in response,

"Don't worry sir I shall be a fine husband," said tamahome, caius only nodded,

he could't get the bad feeling off that he had, maybe it will come to him soon, plus yui hasn't come home yet, shaking the thoughts away, and going back to watching his daughter seeing her happy,

To be continued,


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37_

* * *

_Meanwhile with yui and nakago,_

"I heard you call to me lady yui," said nakago, yui only looked on in shock that she saw nakago standing right in front of her on the streets of voltera,

* * *

_Meanwhile at the voltori castle,_

_"That's nakago's life force,"_ thought tamahome,

he felt his life fore a mile away, along with nuriko and chiriko since he saw then flinch, as keiuske bursted into the room,

"You guys we got trouble!" "It's nakago!" "He's here in voltera!" Said keiuske, he spoke urgently,

"Oh damn," "we have to do something," said nuriko, as he looked angrily,

"Nakago is with yui right now," said keiuske,

"What with yui," asked testuya, he's been feeling the mating pull to her, since suboshi past away,

"Lord forbid it's the last thing we need is those two together," said caius, angered that the filth is walking his kingdom,

* * *

_meanwhile with nakago and yui,_

"Lady yui," "come here," are't you glade to see me?" "You did call me to come to you didn't you?" "Well I'm here to help you," "lady yui," said nakago, as he walked toward yui, with his arms out wide,

"Nakago it's time for you to tell me the truth," "was I raped by those men in the alley when I first came here?" And did you kill and rape my beloved sister Bella?" "Miaka told me I wasn't," and that you killed and raped her," "and that you loved Bella and wanted her power and her beauty," ""and that you lied to me," "in the other world," "after day and day," "I told you how hurt I was that miaka had abandoned me," "and you blamed her to," "but it was odd that you never blamed Bella," "and you comforted and you where alway's at my side," "that's why I believed you," "but miaka said you twisted my depression and anger," "so I would become the priestess of seiryuu," "Bella even told me the same thing," "so you made us become enemys so I would serve your own purpose " "and you killed and raped Bella because she did't want you," "is this all true," said yui, Nakago smirked,

"Oh what you say hurt's me," "even when you decided to make that girl you enemy," "friendship jealousy," "and resentment and people you didn't have," "the problem's that you have lye with in yourself," "the only thing I did is help release them," "and when you summoned seiryuu I had given you the chance to chose between me and the girl," "now you should be grateful for me saving yourself from those men," "and yes I did kill and rape the lady Bella," "but that was only between me and her," "now you had promised me the final wish," "and now I have come and collect the debt that you owe," said nakago,

"When you told me you loved me it was all a lye wasn't it," "you where thinking about bella," "you killed and raped her becouse she didn't love you," "and you knew all along that you wanted the power of seiryuu and Bella's power for yourself," said yui, as she turned around and started to run towards the castle,

"You think you could run away from me," said nakago,

* * *

_meanwhile with yui,_

Yui ran down the streets of voltera, Hoping to get to the voltori castle before nakago could catch her,

**"Help get me the voltori," "someone,"** yelled yui, as she ran down the streets with tears streaming down her face,

* * *

_meanwhile back in the votori castle,_

"Tamahome," said miaka,

"You can't win," "not like this," "nakago will kill you," said keiuske, as the other two warrior's would be on stand by if needed, as miaka ran out of the room after her husband,

**"Miaka where are you going my dear," "miaka!"** Yelled Athenadoa, as she watched her daughter leave to run after her husband,

* * *

_meanwhile with Yui,,_

Yui ran down another street known that they take they people who the voltori feed's off of, as she ran for safety,

_"I didn't believe them," "now it's to late," "forgive me Bella I shall be joining you in the after life soon,"_ thought yui, as she tripped, as saw scales on her leg,

"No the scales there on my legs," "no," said yui, as she was about to run again but someone grabbed her arm,

**"Yui!"** Yelled, tamahome, as he grabbed her arm,

"Calm down its just me," said tamahome, as he turned the poor girl around to face him,

"Tamahome," "nakago kill and raped Bella," "and now he is here," said yui, until they had to duck when a energy blast nearly hit them ,

**"Nakago!"** Yelled tamahome, as he glared at nakago,,

"Now will you please hand over the lady yui?" "Tamahome," said nakago, as he waited for tamahome to do as he said,

**"Why did you come to this world you monster," "why did you kill and rape Bella," "why don't you leave yui alone,"** yelled tamahome,

"I came to collect my debt from the lady yui," "and I killed the lady and raped Bella because she didnt chose me," "so the last of seiryuu's power's are promised to me," "since I can't have the shikon miko along with it," "I can deal with what I can get," "I have "waited for so long for this moment," "the one denies me I kill her," "and now the other will grant my wish," "I shall become a god and rule over this world," "then I alone should aloud to exist or distoryed in the world," "I was born into a hated tribe and was forced to live a miserable existence," "shall decide the fate of all reality," "well I must say its rather amusing don't you think," said nakago,

"So you want to conquer unknown land's," "for power and fame and fortune?" Asked tamahome,

"Fortune?" "Not at all," "this is vengeance," said nakago, as he fisted his fist to show what he meant,

"So you want to rule a reality that isn't yours to rule?" "That isn't going to happen," "because we aren't here to make those kind of right's," "and this is not our land's," "you and I and the other's are just from another time and place," said tamahome, trying to keep quite about the volturi and cullen's,

"Who care's about that," "I traveled through time so what," said nakago,

"Who care's," "it's the law's of time and space," "we are allowed to go through it," "but not allowed to abuse it,"said tamahome,

"Even though you said is true," "you can't say that I can't use the laws of time travel to get what I want," "so what difference dose it make," "when I come a god," "I will be able to destroy this world," said nakago,

"No you won't," "you have to do it over my dead body," "this world is where miaka and yui is going to live," "and I will not let you destroy it," said tamahome,as he stood in a fighting stance, As nakagos blue symbol appeared,

"Do you really think you can stop me," "you and the other warriors are just normal humans now," "not warriors since you all lost the power of suzaku," "and the only powerful one you had in long dead," said nakago,

as his symbol glowed bright blue, and he was in cased in a blue orb as the surounding area of voltera was exploded, after he did that nakago spoke again,

"By all means try," said nakago, as building fell down from what nakago did, as people started to run away for their lives, fire and building Debris was all over the place, tamahome aimed a punch at nakago, but he dodged it in a flash,

"Tamahome am I moving to fast for you?" Asked nakago, as tamahome aimed a kick at nakago,

but he flashed away before it could hit him, nakago flashed behind tamahome and shot a energy blast at him, that sent him flying face down into a news stand,

"Don't you underestimate me boy," "lady yui," "it won't take long to finish off thi little brat," "just wait for me there," "when I'm ready for you to repay me," said nakago as he turned back to where tamahome was, As he started to walked to where tamahome is, since he just got up,

"Miaka," "joined forever," "just like caius said," "I was glade I was able to marry you," "and tell you I love you one more time," "I may never see you again," "if Bella

_don't get braught back anytime soon," "please forgive me for that," "and caius," "so that you have a future as the princess of the volturi," "I will fight," "I will gladly die if I have to,"_ thought tamahome, as he stood in a fighting stance with fire behind him,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka,_

Miaka was running down the streets of voltera, trying to find where tamahome went, nuriko and chiriko dont need to be killed again,

_"Tamahome," "tamahome," "don't leave me," "like Be__lla did," "please don't go,"_ thought miaka, as she ran toward the area that had flames,

* * *

_meanwhile with nakago and tamahome fight,_

"Is there something wrong?" "Oh come and get me if you can," said nakago, tamahome ran straight at nakago intended to make a hit on him, and flames bursted all over the place,

* * *

_Meanwhile with miaka,_

Miaka sat in the back seat of a taxi, waiting to get to where she needed to be, lucky she had a black credit card that had limited funds on it,

"Well we are stuck my lady," "it seem's that we can't go a y further," "it look's like there's a huge fire," "shocking there hasn't been one of those in ages," said the taxi drive, happy to be driving one of the royal family,

"Well i shall be getting out here then," said miaka, as she swiped her. Credit card, left him a tip, as jumped out, started to run towards where the fire is,

_"My lady," "you forgot your change,"_ yelled the taxi driver, as he poked his head outside the window, miaka just continued to run towards the croweds that was looking at the fire,

"Pardon me," "let me through," said miaka, as she pushed through the crowds. And went under the rope, the cop ran after her,

"Hey you young lady," "you can't go in there," said the cop, as he grabbed miakas arm,

"Let me go right now," "I'm one of the voltori," said miaka as she showed her family necklace, the cop only bowed, and let her go, as miaka ran into the fire,

* * *

_Meanwhile with tamahome and nakago fight,_

Tamahome aimed a high kick at nakago, but he flashed out of the way, aimed a hand chop at nakago, he dodged it gracefully, tamahome running and aiming a punch towards nakagos face but nakago flashed upward, tamahome aimed another punched at nakagos jaw nakago flashed backwards, nakago sent one energy wave to tamahomes stomach, and to his back and to hisface, his if he was slapping him,then nakago flashed behind tamahome and strangled him, and started to speak,

"Your assault on me," "is hopeless," "you haven't even laid a finger in me," "the shikon miko could do it," "and she is a girl," "and I could break your neck with one arm tamahome," said nakago, as he continue to strangle tamahome,

"Mi..aka!" Tamahome *gasped* out, as nakago kneed him in the kidneys, and took his arm and slammed him on the ground hard,

"Oh what's the matter with you tamahome," "it's pretty bad when a girl can kick my ass when she near death," "and you can't," "you can't stand up by yourself," "let me help you," said nakago, as he grabbed tamahomes hair,

"Oh you poor little bitch," "all filthy and covered in blood," "such a sham isn't it," "Tsk" "Tsk" "Tsk," "you excite me," "not the same way Isabella dose," "oh how she made my cock hard," "and i fucked her before the other's found her body," "she tried go fight back but she could't," "oh how i enjoyed being inside of her," "maybe a toy," "or a favorite meal that would be you," said nakago, as he kicked his lips, then he licked tamahomes face, as tamahome pushed him off,

**"Don't you touch me," "Bella would never touch filth like you," "if she was able to fight back she would killed you,"** yelled tamahome, as nakago did a back flip, and landed gracefully,

"So your still able to move," "killing you would not be much fun," "if you didn't try to resist it," said nakago,

**"I'll shut you up," "and I'll avenge Bella," "you defiled her," "you are a monster!"** Yelled tamahome,

As he aimed punch's to nakagos chest, but he only doged each one, tamahome tryed to punch nakagos face but he only flashed out of the way, he aimed for his jaw but he flashed out of the way, tamahome tryed to aim a flying kick but nakago only dodged it, Nakago did his slap power blast move, to tamahomes chest, to the back of his head, to the his face and his stomach, as nakago started to run towards tamahome, he ran at nakago, but nakago pushed his hand up and tamahomes jaw sent him flying,

"You lied to me tamahome," "you said you where going to keep the priestess of suzaku from harm," "did't you say you where going to protect the priestess world," "and from interference as well," said nakago, as tamahome was trying to pick himself up,

"There you go," "that's a good boy tamahome," "if you where't around the one you treasure most of all will suffer at my hands," "since I know the resurrected warrior's would not do it," "and the shikon miko can't no more," "since I killed her and fucked her," said nakago,

* * *

_meanwhile with keiuske and the others,_

They all where looking at the book together since they found a enlarging spell in the library,

**"No" "no" "no," "that sick fuck," i know what he did but hearing about it from nakago makes me feel sick," "and now he going to kill off tamahome,"** yelled caius, he was trying to keep his temper down since they where so close to the fight,

"Oh our poor Bella," "she will be so hurt when she get's brought back," said esme, as they all hid in the building that shielded that they can't get hurt,

"Yes hopefully they got pasted the grief and brought her back," "and I know hotohori and tarata and aro and marcus is hysterics and a few others," said Jane,

**"That little air head she's walking into a bloody death trap,"** yelled keiuske, as he read it out of the book, and watch the fight in front of them, as they saw miaka run into the scene,

* * *

_Mean while with miaka._

Miaka ran into the scene where is seems that all the fight took place,

_"Tamahome," "tamahome," "where are you," "oh please," "I'm sorry,"_ thought miaka, as she rubbed her eyes, until she saw yui laying on the ground unconscious,

"Oh no yui," "what in the world happen to you," said miaka, as yui opened her eyes from the sound of her friends voice,

"Miaka is that you?" Asked yui, as miaka kneeled down next to her, But the blue orb pushed her back,

* * *

"Well it look's like that the priestess of suzaku has found the lady yui," "I'm glade she is here," said nakago,

"What are you talking about?" Asked tamahome,

"Well I'm afraid out little frolic must end now," said nakago,

**"Over my dead body!"** Yelled tamahome,

as he went in to elbow nakago,

Well the die, said nakago and he shot a huge energy blast at tamahome, the same one he used on Bella, that sent tamahome flying, as he went through a window of a show he landed face down unconscious, Nakago stood and admired his work, after he was done he walked over to where miaka and yui was,

* * *

_meanwhile with yui and miaka and nakago,_

Miaka was trying to brake the blue barrier with a huge rock, but it seemed pointless,

"Oh hang on yui," "I'll try to get you out of there," said miaka, as she's continued to bag in the barrier,

"Oh thank you so much miaka," said yui, but the turned when they saw nakago walking towards them, As he stopped next to them,

"No one can break the barrier that I cast over last yui," "so don't you waste you little strength even trying," said nakago, as the three of then stared at each other,

"What happened to tamahome?" "And why did you kill and rape Bella for?" Asked miaka, as she glared at the man she hated, nakago only smirked at the stupid girl.

"What did you do to tamahome?" "And why did you kill and rape Bella?" Asked miaka again, since ge wasn't asking her qustion,

* * *

_meanwhile with the voturi and the cullen's and the others,_

**"Oh no not tamahome!"** Yelled keiuske, only if he could cry still, as his red eyed shimmered with venom,

"We can't do anything until Bella gets revived," growled out caius,

"Oh look at voltera," "that idiot fucking it up," yelled athenadora, then athenadora got a idea shocking why she didn't think of it earler,

"We must call into the book and see if they can send reinforments," "and to see if Bella is brought back," said athenadora, As esme cleared her throat,

**"Tasuki," "chichiri," "hotohori," "aro,?"** Yelled esme,

* * *

_Meanwhile in konan,_

Bella laid in a white bed with a white sheet over her, everyone around her,

"Oh my love." Said hotohori, as he sobbed, everyone in the room was not in the right mind,

"Aro," "saya," "tasuki," "hotohori," "everyone," yelled esme, as they snapped out of there thoughts,

"Is that you esme," asked sulpisha,

"Yes sister," "has bella been brought back yet,"

"No why," asked aro, until four flash's of lights came, one was byakko, one was midariko, and the other two was to demons they did't knew,

**"WHY IS BONA PART BALL'S DID YOU NOT BRING HER BACK!"** Yelled byakko, annoyed as hell,

**"THAT WAS THE FREAKING POINT THAT SHE LEFT THE SWORDS WITH YOU!"** Yelled midariko,

**"MY SISTER HAS BEEN LAYING THERE DEAD," "OUCH FUCK WHAT WAS THAT FOR FATHER!" **Yelled sesshomaru,

**"STOP BEING A RUDE PUP!"** Yelled inu Tasho, everyone looked on until it click, as hotohori grabbed the tensiega, he swiped it over his wife,

"Now you must let her rest now," "I must inform you she shall be hysterical when she wakes nakago did the unthinkable to her before she pasted," "but the jewel did something though," "it kept your and her pup's alive," said midariko,

"But she had eleven alleys been looking for her," "is it ok for this to stay here," "and flee a demonic horse and a two headed dragon and a imp," asked seshomaru, hotohori nodded, as the light flashed all the people was reviled,

"I'm sango I was thought dead but I wasn't," said sango,

"I and kagura," said kagura,

"I and hakudoshi," as he bowed

"I am kanna," said kanna,

"I and ayaim," "and that's genta and Hakkaku," "we are the last of the wild demon tribe," said ayame,

"I am giniji, "said giniji,

"I'm soten of the thunder brothers tribe," said soten,

"I am miadu," said miadu,

"I am totosai" said totosai,

"i am jaken," said jaken,

"That's ah un," "that's myoga," "and that's entei," "now you must go to the future," "nakago is there and he is up to no good," said midariko and the four flashed away,

* * *

_Meanwhile back in voltera,_

"That's not true," "tamahomes couldn't of lost in any battle," "and Bella could't of either," "and why did you do that to her for," said miaka,

"No more waiting lady yui," "or you shall suffer the same fate as the lady bella did," "now it's time to give me your final wish," "and make me a god," said nakago,

"Never," "you sick pervert," "you did that to bella when she was on the ground dying," "I don't owe you a damned thing," "let me go nakago," said yui,

"Lady yui," "you don't understand," "I would break another of my promise's," said nakago,

"what other promise's other than Bella," asked yui, nakago symbol appeared as rock's started to float in the air, and attack miaka,

**"No miaka,"** yelled yui, as she watched her only Friend left get killed,

"And the time I told you I would not kill the priestess of suzaku," "but I did break the one for the shikon miko," "I shall make sure she is in constant pain," said nakago, as the watched miaka get attacked my the rockes, her hair ribbons where cut and her hair was unbound,

"She came to the man she loves," "but he left her behind," said nakago, as the continued to watch miaka,

**"Stop it right now!" "Your killing her!"** Yelled yui, as the stones fell to the ground, along with miaka,

"Vary well lady yui," "momentary you request seiryuu power," "do as exactly as I tell you," " I will not kill the priestess of suzaku I will kill who ever else is involved," "and I will destroy this world with everyone thing in it," said nakago,

yui only looked at her friend, knowing what she had to do, and knowing what Bella would want her to wish for,as miaka lifted herself up,

"No yui.." "Don't listen to him," "or do as he say's," "no matter what he dose to me," "don't do it even though he kills me," said miaka,

"Just as I thought," "neither of you care for this land," "of yourstupity," "or the people in it," "early on i started to realize it," "you two time traveled to our world because you where unhappy with your lives here," "and the shikon miko was just there and stuck going in," said nakago,

"Well yes it's true," "when everything started I hated my realty," "now I see this is where out lives where born and lived," "well Bella wasn't she was just reborn into this world," "and had a terrible fate placed upon her," "but with that I got a family here in Italy because of it," "it's true yui isn't it," "yui," "if you grant his wish," "Bella life and death and defiling would gone in vain," "and it would be the end of this world and the people in it," said miaka,

"That is enough," said nakago, as he shot a energy blast at miaka,

"Everyone seek's a environment that they could live in peace and seek their happiness," "I am no different than they are," "what is so wrong in wanting a world of my own," "in the same way you wished yo escape from your world," "and I so wish to make one if my own," "so in logical terms we really wish for the same thing," "so

basically there not much difference between us," we have been nsync all along lady yui," said nakago, as miaka pushed herself back up,

"Oh miaka your such a fool," "you alway's caused Bella so much pain and worry," "but she alway's loved you until the end," "if only I could of seen her one more time," "and even after everything that happened in this world and the world in the past," "you still believe in me?" "Oh miaka I finally understand everything," "that you and Bella has been telling me," "I was just so angry that you left me for tamahome," "I was so upset and jealous," "but Bella helped me get through that part," "If he did't stand between us I don't think I would of tried to get him to like me so much," "I knew you did't betray me," "bella yelled and slapped me to get me to understand," "you wouldn't do that you saved me," "I know you more than tamahome dose," "so dose Bella," "now she gone," "we known you longer since we where little kid's together," "it hurt so much," "it felt like I was getting filther and filther," "now I feel even more filthy that Bella had died," "and I never got to say I was sorry," "and it also seemed that there was no room in your life no more with tamahome and Bella," "but she made room for me with her husband," "well anyway's that don't matter anymore," "I'm so tiered," "I wished to go to the same school as you but," "bye" "bye," "kijin," said yui, as the seiryuu symbols glowed blue on her forehead,

**"Yui don't do it!" "You will be devoured by seiryuu!"** Yelled miaka, as yui shot up into the sky and turned into a dragon,

**"YUI!" "NOOOOOOOO!"** Yelled miaka,

* * *

_meanwhile With the voltori and the cullen's and the others,_

**"Holy mother of god," "look at that thing!"** Yelled testuya, as he clung to keiuske, if they all could shit their selves they would be doing it,

**"Where the hell are they!"** Said caius, as he watched the dragon in the sky,

**"Damn that thing is huge!"** Yelled athenadora,

**"Hey look it has two bugger sticking out!"** yelled nuriko, as they started laughing his head's off, as they watched the huge dragon float over voltera,

* * *

_Meanwhile with nakago and miaka,_

"This is the second time I have seen seiryuu appear," "as to come for her wish now," "now what should become of this shit hole of a world," "seiryuu shall you destroy everything here in honor of lady yui," said nakago, miaka looked up with her best evil glare,

**"Give them back!"** **"Give tamahome yui and Bella back to me right now!"** Yelled miaka, as she ran straight for nakago, but he only shot a energy blast at her, that sent her flying, miaka crashed hard on the ground,

"Your just a stupid little girl," "you never amount to anything," "you will never be like you cousin," "a real woman," "oh you really think you can fight me by yourself," "I shall send you off to be with you dear tamahome and you dear cousin," "neither of you would exist in either worlds," said nakago, as he walked forward toward miaka,

**"Nakago!"** Yelled Tasuki! As he and chichiri with a few other appeared in front of nakago,

"Hey I'm right behind you," "no da," said chichiri, as kagura and the other Demons went to check on miaka,

**"Oh you always pull that tiny trick," "at least the demon's road on the wind lady's feather," "why the hell should I have to carry your your tiny ass on my solders," **yelled tasuki,

"What idiot's," said nakago,

as he looked at the suzaku warrior's and the new comer's,tasuki walked up to nakago,as did kagura and sango since she had demon blood in her now,

"Me and these two will take care of pervo the clown here," "and you help the wolves with miaka," "chichiri," said tasuki,

"I'm on it right away," "no da," said chichiri, as he went over where the wolves are,

"Well you people are really are fool's," said nakago, it's to late now seiryuu has appeared, said nakago, as tasuki went in for a attack,

**"Yeah" "yeah," "we have demon's on our side," "you damn loud mouth,"** Yelled tasuki as he jumped up, and slammed his attack against the energy blast,

"Hey miaka," "can't your hear any of us," "we made it here," "no da," "and Bella would be coming soon," "she was brought back," "we got more allies," said chichiri,

"Miaka answer us please," said hakkaku, as he was shaking her,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka inside of her inner world,_

"Miaka," "miaka," "wake up miaka," said yui, as she appeared before miaka,

"Yui is that you?" Asked miaka,

"Yes it is me," "now I understand everything how your warrior's been brought back to life," "and now Bella is," "she came to see me," "with four other's," "she told me she forgave me and she will see me soon," "but don't worry all will be right soon miaka," said yui,

"Miaka only looked at her friend with confusion," and thought,

_"all will be right soon," "what dose she mean," "why is she being so cryptic," "I guess I'll have to __wait,"_ as they continued to look at each other,

To be continued,


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38,_

_Bella returns and the battle begins, and the summoning of suzaku,_

* * *

_With nakago and everyone with the fight,_

**"Dance of blades!"** Yelled kagra, as she sent the red blades at nakago, as sango was about to send her attack along with it,

**Hiraikos!** Yelled sango as she sent her huge boomerang at nakago, as tasuki jumped up with his fan to attack nakago, but nakago deflected all the attacks and pushed them all back,

**"Tasuki!" "Sango!" "Kagura!"** Yelled chichiri, worried about the fright and his new friends, as the wolves stood protectively in front of him and miaka, as tasuki sango and kagura fell to the ground into a pile,

"Oh it must be affective to use my ability to you guy's," "even though I don't know the new comer's are," "even though you lost your power's your easy target's," "you think you have demon's on your side would save your asses," "keep thinking," "do you see that you lower life form's," "the girl had already made her final wish," "do you all know what that mean for all of you," "I have become a everlasting demon," "a better Demon than you demons are," "so think again do you lower life forms still wish to oppose me?" "You and the two wenche's will be the first to receive it," "and I shall fuck them like I did to that pretty little miko demoness," "hahahahah," said nakago in a condescending way,

"This dose't look for me lady's," said tasuki,

"We came here to protect the one who saved us from the evil one who thought like you," "and your no different than he was," "he thought he could become a god and he held my heart with in his hand's," "until Bella saved me and gave me back my heart along with my siblings," "i shall never let another filth like naraku walk this earth," said kagra,

**"Neither will I," "Bella thought I was dead because of that filthy half demon," "now i'm here to help kill the fucker who harmed my sister," "and I lost my beloved husband to that type of filth," "even though he was a perv at times," "but I loved him," "and I will not let no more pain be caused,"** yelled sango,

**"Neither will us," "we will kill you for harming a sister of our tribe!,"** yelled ginta,

**"Yeah!"** Yelled hakkaku,

**"I agree with them," "your filthy ass is dead," "you naraku wannabe,"** yelled ayame, as she winked at chichiri, As the four of them joined tasuki and sango and kagura,

"So this is voltera look's like," "it's to crowded and messy for my taste's," "hey everyone," "you all want to go with the voltori and check out the Booze and food after this crap is all done you guys,"said tasuki,

**"Yeah!"** Yelled the wolves,

"Sure I would enjoy that," "I would love to drink to the victory of this wannabe death," said Kagura,

"Sure I would love to," said sango,

"I shall by the first round," said chichiri, Everyone stopped what they where doing when miaka spoke up,And saw who was kneeling next to her,

"the four palaces of the heaven,"

"The four corners of the earth,"

"are they," as tasuki, as chichiri eyes widen at the site of Bella near miaka doing her job as the second summoner,

"In the name of sacred law," "faith," "and virtue,"

"I know this," "and how is she alive," said nakago, as he saw Bella in some kind of outfit, His eyes was wide at the site in front of him,

"I summon thee," "suzaku," "guardian of the south,"

"It's the spell, to summon suzaku,and princess is here doing her part as well," "she awake," said tasuki, as he look shocked that hotohori let her come here in her own,

"I beseech you," "to appear on earth," "from the palaces of heaven," "for the sake of

those who adore you and await your presence," as miaka sat up with the the help of Bella, and all the symbols of the warriors appeared on both of them, as they both started to glow red,

"Come to use your mighty power destroy all evil," "save us,"

_"I see," "she did this," "that's how she summoning suzaku and that's how the little bitch is alive,"_ thought nakago,

"Save us and grant us our wishes,"

**"Descend to us from the heavens above!"** Yelled Bella and miaka, and the Symbol of suzaku appeared of both of their foreheads, as they reached for the sky,

_"So yui's final wish was to give her the power to summon suzaku," "and bring back __that little bitch", "I see so there more to come,"_ thought nakago, once bella get's her hands on him he will feel a world of pain,

As a bright red light shot up into the sky, as the dark clouds parted, the heavens appeared in the clouds, and the brightness of pure like shined through the clouds,

* * *

_meanwhile with the nuriko and the others,_

"It's suzaku," said caius, as all of them looked up at the bright light as they sent nuriko and chiriko out after Bella and miaka started the summoning,

* * *

_meanwhile with tasuki and the others,_

"What's that?" Asked tasuki, as they all looked up at the sky, not even knowing that Bella would have to be the embodiment of suzaku, she would become the god herself, she wont have to be the phenix,she will have some the appearance of a phenix which she could make go away, and pass on to her mate, as suzaku,

"Look it's suzaku," said chichiri, as they all look in wonder at the majestic red bird, as seiryuu and suzaku battle it out,

**"REKKA-SHINEN!"** Yelled tasuki, as his fire shot at nakago, he only doged it,

**"HIRIKOT'S!"** Yelled sango, as she threw her boomerang, but guy deflected back to her, as she caught it,

**"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"** Yelled kagura, as she used her fan to send a attack but got defected,

Ayame sent her leaves at nakago, but on,y got deflected, ginta and hakkaku tryed to get a double kick in, nakago sent a energy blast at them that sent them flying,

"Well I get the picture," "the seal of suzaku has been broken," "and now the suzaku seven warriors has their powers back," "and you have demon back up," said nakago, as he stood on a building,tasuki only laughed in respons,

**"Oh you god that right you blond big mouth fool,"** yelled ayame as she lifted chichiri leg up with his mark showing, as chichiri blushed at what the she wolf did,

"Now that our leader and lady and other lady summoned suzaku," "their is now way for you to win," said miadu since she just arrived, as she Jammed her staff into the ground,

_"Hahaha," "so that what you all think,"_ thought nakago, as he was about to tell the tale what any capital never knew, that only his village knew about what will happened to the shikon miko after is summon, only people in his tribe knew shocking now one In the palace of new,

"You know what happened after lady coupled with seiryuu," "that's why she risked her life in a attempt to stop her friend going with the Ceremony," "she knew what would happen to her," "but not what would happen to the shikon miko," "the shikon miko with any beast god," "she becomes the beast god," "she won't become the creature in the sky you see," "just a humanoid one," "my tribe only knew of this," said nakago after that was said, both Bella and miaka disappeared into the red light,

**"Miaka!"** Yelled tasuki and chichiri, as they where to much in shock by everything,

**"Lady Bella,**" yelled everyone else,

as they worried over their family that they finally gotten back to and promised to protect until her their other family member got their, Knowing she will be devoured to, by her cousin no less, since she would become suzaku herself, do you think she would still couple with the beast god,

* * *

_meanwhile with suzaku Bella and miaka,_

"Your suzaku," said Bella, as miaka just look at suzaku,

"I suzaku," "are you the priestess who have summon me," "and are you the priestess of the shikon no tama," asked suzaku, they only nodded,

"Well then I shall grant your wish then," "but there is another matter we must address before hand," "I have been waiting for you shikon miko," "you are destine to become me," "you stay who you are," "but you just become suzaku forever," "when you mate with your husband you shall pass it to him and your children," "or you can do a blood bond," "and I shall couple with miaka but once I do that you will become suzaku," "and after you can use my holy powers," "but when she makes a wish you shall be pain," ""since you are doing this I shall give you a fourth wish,"

"Oh yui," "knowing seiryuu would devour her," "yui did this four us Bella," "for all our sakes and hers as well," said miaka, Bella hugged her cousin to her,

"It's ok," "yui is a strong girl," "and I'm going to be here," "don't worry over me my dear cousin," said Bella,

as she let her cousin go they looked over at suzaku, As suzaku coupled with miaka, Bella wings turned crimson red, as her lips turn bright red as her eyes turn a crimson red as she had at out fit of tight pants with boots up to her knees where black with a red vest that showed her cleavage with a tail coat, phenix feathers that sparkled all to her feel her brown hair had silver and red highlights in it as it shimmered and sparkled with the symbol of suzaku showing her station,

* * *

_meanwhile back with the others,_

**"their coming back,"** yelled ayame, as she clutched to chichiri, as he blushed, as the red orb got smaller to see what's going on, all they saw miaka then they saw Bella, they where shocked at the sight before them, she was more breath taking than before,

**"Miaka!" "Princess!"** Yelled tasuki, breathlessly,

**"Bella,"** yelled all the demons,

"Are you ready dear cousin," asked Bella, miaka only nodded, as the symbol of suzaku appeared on her forehead,

**"kijin," "I want yui return me right now!" "Give my best friend back right now!" **Said miaka, and bella raised her hand to seiryuu to grant her beloved cousins wish, as yui started to float in a blue bubble,

"Yui," "it's us," "we saved you," said miaka, as she tried to get to yui,

"Miaka is that you," asked yui,

"Yes and Bella is here to," "she is suzaku," said miaka,

"It's ok now yui," "your back now," "it is time to leave all that behind and live on and find your mate my sister," said Bella,

"Yes it feel so warm and inviting," "like that one time before," "even the voice is soft and warm," "you must be so vary angry with me my sister," said yui,

"No yui," "I told you I forgave you," "but I shall see you later on it," "I have a lot of things to lecture you on later," said Bella, as her bright red eyebrow twitched,

"So do I yui," "so you better be ready for us," said miaka,

"Oh ok I guess let you guys win," said yui as she floated to the ground,

* * *

_Meanwhile with the voltori,_

As all the voltori members came back as the newly changed one came as well, they saw yui floating Down to the ground,

**"Oh snap look yui is going to smash into the ground!"** Yelled jasper, tetsuya flashed out to catch the one to hope make her his mate,

**"I GOT HER!"** Yelled testuya, as he flashed back into the protective area,

"Young man give her your give her a jacket right now," said Athenadoa, as she yanked on his ear, as aro took off his jacket, and gave it to yui,

"Thank you aro," said sulpisha, as she kissed his cheek,

* * *

_Meanwhile back with miaka and Bella and the others,_

_"Oh yui," "I'm glade your back," "even though is a hazard to mine and Bella's health,"_ thought miaka, until she felt pain after Bella fell to the ground,

**"Miaka!" "Princess!"** Said tasuki and chichiri, as they and the others ran over to her, as Bella was curled into a ball,

_"Oh it hurt's," "i hate to see what Bella is feeling,"_ thought miaka, as she hugged herself,

_"This girl's show a lot of her cousin in her," "it seem the witch been teaching the dumb girl," "and the little witch feel's more pain each time the dumb girl makes a wish," "such a pity," "but she dose look sexy as suzaku," "makes me want to do her all over her again,_" thought nakago, from the last thought his cock started to twitch,

_"It's like I'm being eatin from inside my body," "poor Bella must be in more pain than I am," "fight the pain Bella," "no," "no," "I shall not let it happen," "I will not let it take my heart," "chichiri tasuki Bella even thought your suzaku," "and who ever you people are give me strength," "I don't want to lose my self to it," "and make Bella fell guilty,"_ thought miaka,

"Lady Bella can you walk," "please you must fight the bastard," "he did wrong to you," said miadu, she thought Bella as he daughter, since her damned husband never gave her one, and left her for some bitch,

But a huge energy blast knocked them all away from the," into a huge pile, Before your priestess if completely devoured by the beast god, the ever so tempting Bella, I shall send regards to your companions, said nakago, as he send a huge piece of a building shaped like a triangle at Bella and miaka,

**"MIAKA!" "BELLA!" "NOOOOOOOOOO!"** Yelled chichiri, since he was at the bottom of the pile of fighting limbs,

**"OHHHH FUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK!"** Yelled Bella, and she tackled miaka to the ground,

"Hey they you sexy Phoenix!" "This world is one kick ass place," "but shocking I nuriko had to come and save you my sweet sweet Isabella," "and I have to do all the Heavy work," "oh my mussels they are just so over worked," "look at my tight mussels in my ass," said nuriko, as he flirted, since he finally made it through the tunnels, chiriko just waiting. His cue, tasuki and chichiri only looked at nuriko dumbly as he wore modern clothing,

"Nuriko after this is over remind me to smack you!" Said Bella, as her eyebrow twitched,

"The one and only my dearest Bella," said nuriko, as he winked at her, sango looked him starry eyed, nakago used his life force and raised two car's and sent them at the three, untill hotohori arrived,

**"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE YOU SICK BASTARD!"** Yelled hotohori, as he stood in front of Bella,

**"YOU GO BABY GO!"** Yelled Bella, as she drooled at the sight of her Husband defending her honor, as he turned to his wife, as Bella got up and jumped him and knocked him on the ground,

"Dearest heart," "um well I'm suzaku," "and this is not time to be thinking thing like that my dear," "maybe when we get home," "i got a pervert to kill," "and finish up a job," said Bella,

hotohori looked at his wife, his cock was already hard from thinking about her, but wow he was never told about the shikon miko turning into suzaku, but he still love his Bella for who she is, as he got up, as she jumped on his back,

**"We are all here!"** yelled chiriko, since she brought mistukake over, and the byakko vampires, as Bella hoped off her husband,

"Damn nuriko that put you in a Armani suit," "oh such a shame for good fashion to go to waist," "_geez I been around Alice to long,"_ said bella as she laughed,

"Yeah I just love it," "even the silk," "the cloth's here are just the best ever," "if I was still a cross dresser I would have a field day," said nuriko,

"Yeah I think you would have nuriko," said Bella, as hotohori hugged his wife from behind to stake his claim since nakago was still alive,

"So it took it awhile to bring you back," said nuriko, Bella only shrugged,

"Well it's normal for people who haven't used the Tensiega before," "but it always works the charm to bring back the dead," said Bella, nakago eyes widen at that,

*Sigh* "let's get ready to get the kick ass one," said Bella, as she rolled her neck,

"That's right my angel," "we must defeat that bastard for what he has done," "and I think he should be yours to defeat," said hotohori,

"Miaka dear cousin of mine where is tamahome," "I smell his blood," "I just can't pin point where he is," said Bella, nuriko whispered in her ear,

**"WHAT YOUR MARRIED,"** "never mind that now," "where is the ass," asked Bella,

* * *

_Meanwhile in tamahomes vision,_

"We are going to take a picture of everyone when everyone's ready," said hotohori, as everyone stood outside the church that the voltori uses,

"Well he putting on modern clothing," said chichiri,

"Well maybe he having trouble," said hotohori,

"Yeah how long dose it take for him to get ready," asked tasuki,

"He is the groom," "he need's to be at his best," said chiriko,

"Oh sorry where late," said tarata and suzeno, as the stood next to hotohori,

"Oh if this anything fancy I'm just going to crack up," said tasuki, as everyone glared at him,

* * *

_meanwhile with tamahome_

"Geez this is so tight," "i can bearly move in clothing in this world," said tamahome, as Bella and athenadora pushed him out,

"Oh stop your whining," said Bella, as she giggled,

"Well aro," "are you sure I dont look like a dork," "is that a good word," asked tamahome,

"Oh not at all," "my new prince," "it look's just great on you," said aro,

"You look so dashing tama-kin's,'' said Bella as she fainted, athenadora did the same thing and started laughing,

"I think me and my wife could afford not to be the center of attention," "well for today at least,"said hotohori,

"Hahaha!" "The clothe's make's the man!" "But the suit makes the little ghost!" "Hahaha!" Said tasuki, but tamahome punched him,

"You know he should not say that ghost word," "no da", said chichiri, as testuya poked his head outside of the window,

"Yo tamahome come see miaka in her wedding dress," said testuya, as caius poked his head out next,

"Yes my daughter looks like a angel," said caius, as his red eyes sparkled with venom,

"Well that's ok," "I shall see it soon enough," said tamahome, as he rubbed under his, nose as nuriko came up behind him, and smacked his shoulder,

"Tama-kin!" Said nuriko, tamahome hoped up,as nuriko as a huge smile,

"Nuriko," "can't you attempt to control your strength a little bit," "please," said tamahome,as he was annoyed,

"Hahaha," "well today I just can't keep my excitement contained," said nuriko, until the little girl spoke up,

"Mister tamahome," "congratulations on your wedding day today", said korin, as she bowed,

**"Awe she so cute!"** Yelled Bella, and the other females,

"Oh well," "we are already married the family is just giving us a grand wedding and Bella and hotohori next," said tamahome,

**"YOU WHERE SUPPOSED TO STAY QUIET TAMAHOME,"** yelled athenadora and esme, tamahome kneeled down the the little girls level,

"You look so pretty today," "you know little girl's look so cute in dresses," "not like drag queen here," said tamahome, as he pointed at nuriko, but nuriko punched him,

"Everyone get in a group now," "I'm taking the photos now," said hotohori,

after that tamahome went off to look for his father, as he went into the area with fountains he saw a man that was his father,

* * *

_meanwhile with charley_

Take a seat tamahome, yeas I know who you are, said Charles, tamahome only looked at the man oddly,as he took a seat next to the man in a sheriff uniform,

"My name is charley swan," "I was Bella's father before Victoria and Edward killed me," "but I was blessed to have Bella As my daughter," "I knew she was alway's different," "before she was born I had a dream," "a woman and a man," "they told be that she is going to be destined for grate things," "her soul is a from accent china," "and she was born there but she must be born here in this time to accomplish what needed to be done," "I never wanted her to suffer," "I loved my daughter," "her mother never did she deserved death," "I'm glade that edward got what he had coming," "and I always knew the rest of the family was the good," "but for edward i always felt something off and not right about him" "but I proud of her," "and she has chosen well for a husband," "even though he is prissy," "but I can tell she has a huge family," "and a herm," "and I have Grandbabies," said Charley,

"Yes," "so this is a dream then," asked tamahome,

"No this is a inner world," "I was sent to you," "I was told to tell you to stay out of the fight or you will die," "let Bella get her pay back for what he did," said charley,

"Fine I do that," said tamahome, understanding what the man is telling him,

"Tell my sweet little girl that I love her," "and I will watch over her from her inner world," said charley, tamahome nodded,

"I'm glade to meet you," said tamahome, as he shook the mans hand, in a flash of light he was sent back,

* * *

_meanwhile In Bella's inner world,_

"Bella my little girl," said charely Bella turned around quickly,

"Dad," asked Bella,

"Yes my daughter," "you must fight him," "not tamahome," said charley, Bella got what he meant and he staying in her inner world, in a flash of light she was sent back,

* * *

_meanwhile with everyone else,_

Bella got out from the barrier, and knocked the energy blast away, nakago only smiked,

"You fool," "you died once," "you wish to do it again my dear," "god or not," "i will kill you again and fuck you after," "oh how it turned me on thinking about it," said nakago, Bella growled,

**"Nakago!"** Yelled tamahome, before he could do anything Bella sent miadu over to him to place a barrier over him,

"Tamahome," "Bella," said miaka, As Ginta and hakkaku was holding her, since she is now think'd of a sister,

"Damned you little bitch," "you hit me," "and how touching your saving tamahome," said nakago,

"So what," "your bitch ass is mine," "let's get going and fight," "or are you to much or a pussy to fight a girl," said Bella, and she got into a fighting stance,

To be continued,


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter 39,_

* * *

_Meanwhile with everyone and Bella and nakagos fight,_

"Are we going to fight and get this over with?" "Or you going to eye fuck me?" "I will protect this world and the world of the past," "and the laws of time," "your nothing but a filthy white trash loser perver", "your bitch ass is mine," "and I have a someone in the afterlife that would love to kick your ass for ***ALL*** of eternity," said Bella,

as she sent a fly kick at nakago, and a few Punch's, that he all dodged, Nakago sent a kick to Bella stomach, that she flashed away, his symbol glowed blue as a huge e energy blast made the area explode, as Bella went flying and fell to her back, as she picked herself up,

"Oh you evil blond bastard," "you always use that one dont you," said Bella, as her eye brow twitched in annoyance,

"Stop being so annoying," "you arrogant sexy girl," "your so wrong that you brought back from the dead," "and you guy's summoned suzaku," "and you have the power's of the god's and so forth," "you think you have won," "let me show you my pretty," "this is why they call seiryuu the god of battle," said nakago

as he grabbed his cape and yanked it off, as seiryuu roared and shot a energy blast a suzaku, the bow that seiryuu did to suzaku harmed her, Nakago sent punches at Bella's face, and a high kick to her jaw sent her flying,

* * *

**"Oh no bella hurt from what seiryuu did," "and now what nakago,"** yelled miaka,

**"Everyone we must help her!" "We much concentrate and send Bella our life force right away!"** Ordered hotohori, worried about his wife, he been watching and holding back from not killing the fucker himself, as chichiri rammed his staff into the ground,

**"Miaka!" "You must hold on to this!" "Send out our life force to bella!" "You have to be the one to send it to her!" **Ordered chichiri, miaka watched as the two flashed back and forth in the fight,

* * *

_meanwhile with Bella and nakago,_

Nakago jumped and put his hands out and shot to energy blast at Bella, and sent her flying into a building, as that the building exploded when she hit,

**"Now you die you little bitch!" "Ahhhhhh!"** Yelled nakago,

as he sent another energy blast at the building that Bella crashed into, and bad it explode the rest of the way, as the building fell right of top of Bella,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka and the others,_

**"NO MY ANGEL!"** Yelled hotohori, as he was about to have a heartatack,

**"NOOOOOOO BELLA!"** Yelled miaka,

* * *

_meanwhile with Bella,_

Bella held the building up with one hand, as if she had the power of nuriko, like that if everyone was sending their powers to me,

_"Nuriko you sent me your strength!" "I can feel it!" "you save me!" "And you my love," "your kind heart," "and what chichiri right right I understand stop yelling at me," "chirikos wisdom," "tasuki courage," "and tamahome heroic," "mistukake thank you," " and all the my family thank you for sending me your demonic power,"_ thought Bella,

as her body glowed bright red, as closed her fist, a orb of bright red of light teleported her out from the building,as she stood straight and regal to show her station, and gave a glare that would make the devil himself shit himself, has her hair swayed in the wind, she looked over the others with her ruby red eyes,

_"I can't fail now," "I will not fail none of you," "I will kill this basted," "I will not lose no more people I love," "long as I still have people I love left," "I shall still live on," "my love I will come back to you after this is over," "and miaka stay strong my cousin," "your a strong girl as strong as me," "I shall do the blood bond with you and yui once every thing I'd done and over with,"_ thought Bella, as suzaku in the sky cryed out,

Bella sent a flying kick at nakago,but he blocked it, and sent energy blast at her,

**"You stupid woman," "you have lost," "give up and give yourself over to the true person should have you,"** yelled nakago, as he sent more energy blast at Bella,

she put up a shield to deflect them, as she used a new attack came with her suzaku powers, she cupped her hands and shot a red energy blast at him,As the the energy blast collided they made a huge explosion in the surrounding area,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka and the others,_

As the wind died down from the powerful blast, as miaka held onto the staff, while ginta and Hakakku watched over her, miaka opened her eyes only to see nakago was still not dead,

* * *

_meanwhile with bella and nakago fight,_

Nakaga still standing not even fazed, with a smug smirk on hid face, as he plotted what to do next, as the rest of the smoke died down,

"Pathetic this will be easier than I thought," "easier than last time," "my pretty," said nakago, as he continued to smirk at Bella, As she only remained in the vest, he thought the tail feathers where fake guess not,

"In the end this is all your love and friendship is capable of," "you brought these loser's back use that power for friendship," "and they used it on you as well," "i guess your a worthy cause of such power hahaha," laughed nakago, as Bella put her hand's in her hips and folded her wings in,

"Oh will you shut the hell up!" "You talk to damn much you dickless loser," "oh my did I just say that!" "Yes I did!" "This what come's out of your mouth that I hear!" "Blah" "blah" "blah" "blah" "and blah," "and a few fart sounds!" "Yawnzis!" "do you just enjoy hearing yourself talk," "For kami sake's do the world a favor and let me kill you!" "Like we need more pervert's like you waltzing the earth!" Said Bella, as she was saying tasuki nuriko and a few demons started laughing,

* * *

_meanwhile with miaka and the others,_

As everyone calmed down from their laughing fit, miaka was deep in thought,

_"she didn't really want to use Another wish while Bella fighting," "but Hotohori don't know what happens when I do,"_

"Miaka," "you must stop seiryuu," "can't you just seal him up some how," "it was a idea," "Athenadoa and esme thought of when we where with them," said chiriko,

"Well that would be a good idea," "no da," "this is not like before when yui sealed up suzaku,' "seiryuu is already is here," "no da," "and well Bella is suzaku," "and the wish's Cause her pain," "that might interfere with the fight," "no da," said chichiri, hotohori paled at that,

"The scroll I got from taiitsuku," "it has holy power it miaka can bind seiryuu into it," "maybe we have a chance, seiryuu is just to powerfull," said chiriko

"Great idea chiriko," ''you just saved princesses fine ass," "but we can't ask her to do that now," "and have princess in pain in a fight," said tasuki,

"I can send healing wave's to Bella to help the pain so it won't affect her as much," "so she could get the job done," said mistukake,

"grand idea," said carlilse

"Chiriko," "hand me that scroll right now," ordered miaka, doing as he was asked,

"Kijin!"

Bella stopped in her tracked as a shield was placed over her,

**"I will not lose," "I shall not lose," "seal seiryuu away,"** ordered miaka, as Bella lifted her hand in to air and granted the wish, and went back to do what she was doing shocking she didn't feel no pain must be mistukake doing,

* * *

_meanwhile with Bella and nakago fight,_

**"TIME TO DIE PERVO!"** Yelled Bella,

as she ran straight at nakago powerless body, and rammed her fist into his stomach,as she saw something from his past,

* * *

_Flashback._

_"Mother," asked the young nakago, as he held onto his mothers hand,_

_"Look at those disgusting people!" Said man in a village,_

_**"What horrible creatures!" "Get away!"** Yelled woman in a village,_

_"Let them rot!" Said a man,_

_"Why mother?" "Why do they say all those thing?" "Why what did we ever do to make __them hate us?" "I just don't under stand?" "Are we bad people?" Asked the young nakago __to his mother,_

* * *

_meanwhile later that night,_

_There where screaming in the village where young nakago lived, as the kotou __solders rampaged through, as he saw his own mother being raped by one of the __kotou men, and killed her after,_

_"Mother?" Said nakago, as the blue symbol for *spirit* appeared on his forehead,_

* * *

_At the kotou palace,_

_"He is one of the seiryuu seven?" "This sweet child?" Asked the kotou emperor,_

_"Yes your highness," "he blasted five solder's and his own mother in a instant," "I __was I saw everything," said the solders,_

_"He won't try to hurt me?" Asked the emperor,_

_"No your highness," "ever since then he been like this calm," "even though with all __the power he has," said the solder,_

_"Such a pretty face more like a girl," "clean him and bring him to me right away," __ordered the emperor,_

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later,_

_The young nakago laid nude on the emperor bed, as the emperor Women called him __the emperors new toy,_

_"Leave the boy alone," "he is one of the seiryuu seven," "he will protect the shikon __miko and the priestess of seiryuu when they arrive," ordered the emperor,_

_"When I finally meet the shikon miko," "the woman I loved since I heard story's __from the elder," "I shall have her for myself," "and when the priestess of seiryuu __appears," thought nakago,_

* * *

_A few years later,_

_"I would have have complete control over my power's," "then they shall know me," "and __I shall change everything," "I pledge to the heaven's which only given me hell," "I __shall I have my revenge," vowed nakago,_

_Flashback end,_

* * *

"Nakago," "oh my kami," "the horror's you had in life," "since you where a child," "and what The kotou emperor did to you as a child shouldn't of happened," "no wonder why you are the person you are," said Bella as she started to cry,

"Damn you," "you should never go looking into another person heart," "but I guess we are even I have seen your's," "and your childhood was a bad one as well," "your mother abused you along with the man she was with," "and the losses you dealt with," "i'm the second person to seen your heart," "the konan emperor in a lucky man to have you," *gasped* out nakago,

"Why didn't you dodge me?" Asked Bella,

"Will you just please stop," "don't humiliate me with your feeling's," "I hate it that," "I even have them," "show me some respect atleast," "seiryuu is sealed away," "and you have the power of the shikon," "of the god of suzaku and byakko," "and god's know how many kind's of demons," "it is stronger," "and the stronger and the beautiful win," "so be it," said nakago, as nakago lifted Bella's chin up to look at him,

"Oh how bitter this is," "you show me tear's for my life," "and I defiled you when I saw your's," "I am going to hell for my crimes," "and to have my dream's spoiled by a woman none of the less," "one that I loved," "and that I harmed and I promised to protect," said nakago, as he kissed Bella, as he died, when he disappeared she fell to the ground in pain,

"I'm not crying for you," "don't miss understand me," "I felt sorry for you for your past," "you still where a jack ass until you dying breath," "and how dare you kiss

_me like that," "but I still hate you," "I'm still freaking happy I killed your stupid ass,"_ thought Bella,

"Bella," "hey I didn't lose you know," "even though your suzaku," "I didn't let the power devour me," said miaka, as Bella looked her her cousin as tamahome stood with her,

**"Yay!" "We are a great team Bella!"** Yelled miaka, as she ran at her cousin and knocked the her over on the ground,

"I see that miaka," "geez your gonna kill me one day," "you have two more wish's my dear cousin and you know what the last wish we discussed was," said Bella,

"Hello my dear grandchild you did well," said taiitsuku, as she popped up from out of no where,

**"WHAT THE FUCK!"** Yelled Bella, as she ran and clutched to her husband, but her hand where one his ass and the other one was on his cock,

"My angel you know we can go and find some where to go if you wish," suggested hotohori, Bella blushed bright red , as the volturi and cullen's came into out of their hiding place, as taiitsuku went over to tamahome

"Oh tamahome so you still don't like my face?" Asked taiitsuku, as she teased him,

"Um," "hahaha," stuttered tamahome, as the nayan- nayan popped up, as taiitsuku cleared her voice,

"'Vary well done miaka and Bella," "and you managed to summon suzaku and turn have Bella be suzaku," "that is how it was supposed to be done," "observe," "the kotou empire source of so much evil was destroyed from the loss of its leaders," "fear not," "from this beginning it shall be rebuilt as a new nation," "as well in konan the people are united," "and now that the empress and emperor can live on happily and travel back and forth when ever as they please," "in summoning suzaku and making the shikon miko suzaku," "and your heart's strong and true you two have saved the world," "and miaka you have fulfilled your duty as the priestess of suzaku in every way," said taiitsuku,

_"Oh thank goodness,"_ thought miaka,

"So what your last two wishes going to be?" Asked chiriko,

"How about to ask for me and princess to be together?" Asked tasuki,

"No me and Bella," said nuriko, as the two argued, as aro and tarata went over and smacked them, as Bella and miaka whispered to each other, since they already knew what the fourth wish will be, miaka will do that one silently, but it was already plant out,

"Kijin," "suzaku save our beloved world," "and return it to normal," ordered miaka. As she made the final wish telepathic,

"Now the portal is open," "and remain's open," "the world are linked together," "no one never got that until now," "the god's only gave the riddle so you can solve It," "the priestess could alway's come back," "the god's could't never grant something they couldn't," "becouse it was already possible," "you just had to use the portal," "and now it's all over,"

"and nurikos there is a surprise back at the castle for you," said bella, as Bella fell forward, hotohori caught her,

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later,_

Bella woke up laying next to a warm body, she snugged next to him, as she woke up,

"Hello there my dear," said Bella, as she smiled at her husband,

"Hello dearest heart," "I'm glade your ok," said hotohori, as he rain his fingers though her hair, until nuriko bursted through the door,

"Oh my god bella," "thank you," "you gave me the best gift of all," "and she about the same age to," said nuriko, as a female nuriko walked in,

**"Oh my kami she look like your twin,"** yelled bella, as she saw korin,

"Yup," "but thank you," as the two ran out of the room, so the two could get more rest,

* * *

_Six years later,_

Bella and hotohoir has been back and forth with their children they had three girls and three boy's,

as for chichiri he mated with ayame, they had five cubs,

kagura mated with tasuki that had five kids that act like their father or their mother,

miadu mated with mistukake so had five inu pups,

along with shippo and soten mated and they had there six hellish kids,

shiori mated with hakudoshi, and they have seven adorable pups,

nuriko and sango mated and they had have seven adorable kids,

along with korin and hakkaku, they haven't had pups yet,

bella brought back soi for a second chance in life and she got mated to ginta and she found true happiness, with nine cubs,

yui and testuya mated and joyfully happily as vampires of the voltori,

rin mated with koji, and they had seven inu pup's

jaken found another imp and mated with her, they had 5 kid's

totosai mated with taiiskun, and they lived happy ever since,

myoga mated with another flea, and had 5 fea baby's

kanna mated with chui, and they had 7 kid's

along with rose and emitt, bella granted the vampire's wish and now rose has 5 kid's

along with the rest they had kid's of their own,since bella made it so vampire's culd have kid's

yurien mated with amiboshi,

and shunkei mated with alic,

As for miaka and tamahome they asked for a blood bond from Bella, so they could be like her, as so she did, they are happily living in their own wing of the castle with their 11 pups,

The end,


End file.
